En palabras de Ginevra Molly Potter
by FabyDePotter
Summary: Traducción. La autobriografía de Ginny Weasley relatada a "JK Rowling" desde el primer libro hasta el último y más alla.
1. Harry Potter y el

En palabras de Ginevra Molly Potter

_**En palabras de Ginevra Molly Potter**__** por **_thejealousone

Traduccion de IN WORDS OF GINEVRA MOLLY POTTER.

_Est__o contiene spoilers, aunque es una pena tener que admitirlo a estas alturas del partido._

_Solo una vez lo voy a decir. __Yo no soy el dueño del Universo de Harry Potter. __El honor __todavía__ le __pertenece__ a JK Rowling._

**Capitulo**** Uno: Harry Potter y el…**

Fue hace once años cuando por primera vez vino JK Rowling a visitar a mi marido con esa idea, yo estaba escéptica. No era la primera vez que alguien venia a hablar con Harry acerca de lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo, y no era la primera vez que un escritor le hablaba para checar por segunda vez algún dato para ser agregado a un libro o texto. Esto era diferente. Esta mujer Joanne Rowling, quería tener una serie de entrevistas que durarían varios meses, meterse en su cerebro para poder obtener hasta el mínimo detalle, cualquier pedacito de información, y crear la biografía del niño que vivió. Ella nos dijo que el público tenía sed de saber y esto se vendería, así lo proclamo, mas rápido que cualquier otro libro publicado en la historia.

Cuando estábamos sentados frente a esa mujer, Harry casi no hablo. Entre mis brazos yo sostenía a un pequeño niño que acababa de arribar a este mundo tan solo hace tres meses. El pequeño Albus, era una hermosa creatura. Sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, tal como los de Harry, tal como los de la mama de Harry. Y tan solo con unos meses de vida, yo sabia que su personalidad era parecida a la de Harry.

Mire a la señora Rowlling. Era una señora encantadora. Ella no presento la idea con el propósito de hacer dinero fácil o faltarles el respecto a los eventos pasados, se mostraba genuinamente convencida de que la gente necesitaba saber acerca de la vida de Harry. Admire su paciencia, era asombroso el tiempo que había permanecido sentada esperando la repuesta a su oferta.

Tome la vacilación de Harry como una oportunidad para robarle una sonrisa. Tenia esa mirada en los ojos, en donde el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros, esa mirada que hace bastantes años no veía. Podía observar que lo estaba considerando, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de la atención que el libro traería consigo. El siempre tenia dudas con respecto hablar de los eventos, por que en esos eventos había perdidas, de las que el se sentía culpable…Cedric…Sirius…Dumbledore…Fred.

No quiero que piensen que silenciamos el asunto. Lejos de ello, por Merlin, somos literalmente la familia mas conocida del mundo mágico. Seria imposible rehuir un pasado como ese. Y hemos decido, como padres, que no queremos que nadie mas que nosotros contemos lo que paso a nuestros hijos. Queremos estar seguros que James, Albus y eventualmente Lily sepan lo que tuvieron que pasar sus padres para encontrar la paz.

Esto era diferente, y yo supe que todas esas cosas que pasaron estaban jugando a las carreras en su mente mas rápido que una veloz escoba. Hablar con los admiradores era inevitable, pero ellos siempre hacían las preguntas fáciles. Hablar conmigo le era confortable desde que yo le cuestione por respuestas íntimas. Hablar con sus hijos era una necesidad, pero ellos solo preguntaban cosas inocentes. Hablar con un autor eso si seria difícil por que ella preguntaría sobre aquellas cosas que duelen, excavaría hasta llegar al dolor. _Si esto era diferente._

En ese momento Harry no lo decidió. Le pidió a Joanne mas tiempo, unos cuantos días mas antes de contestar, a lo que ella felizmente complació. Los siguientes días el la paso en un mundo distinto. Cuando James quería dar un paseo en la escoba con su padre, Harry, quien se mostraba feliz cuando su primer hijo mostró interés en el Quidditch, rehúso. Cuando yo le ofrecí una rana de chocolate, el medio sonrío y murmuro que no estaba hambriento.

No estaba ofendida, por que sabia que en un día o menos el buscaría mi consuelo. El siempre había sido así. El necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas antes de llegar a tomar una decisión final.

"Ginny" susurro despacio después de dos días de la visita de Joanne, mientras yo ponía a Albus en su cuna, bese al pequeño ángel en la frente y enfrente a mi marido. El tomo delicadamente mi mano y me invito a sentarme junto a el en la cama.

"Hemos estado pensando, verdad?

El asintió, observando como mi mano se entretejía con la suya. "Tu crees…Tu crees que debería?

Sabia que la pregunta venia, y había pensado en la respuesta tanto o mas que Harry, mientras bañaba a los chicos o aseaba la casa, acerque mi mano a esa parte de la cara, hice a un lado su pelo, revelándose ante mi la cicatriz de rayo que lo lleno de angustia cuando era pequeño. Cuando fue la ultima vez que te dolió?

Inquisitivamente Harry me miro, y aunque no muy seguro de mis intenciones, decidió seguir mi juego. "Hace ocho años…En la batalla de Howarts…"

Con el dedo índice despacio seguí la forma de su cicatriz. La gente sabe lo que esto es. Ellos ven esta cicatriz y recuerdan todo lo bueno que tu haz echo, y lo que tuviste que pasar para tráenos la paz."

Mi mano tomo un rumbo diferente, la coloque sobre su corazón. Podía sentir como su músculo latía fuertemente. Era extraño pero maravilloso que a pesar de tantos años todavía tuviera ese efecto en el. Presionando despacio en su pecho le dije, "Pero ellos no saben lo que guardas aquí."

Me sonrío, esta vez mi corazón se acelero, extraño tal vez y maravillosos que siga teniendo ese efecto en mi después de tanto años. " Y Harry, solo tu puedes decidir si es importante que los demás sepan lo que hubo en tu corazón durante todos esos años. De cualquier manera yo te apoyare."

"Pero la atención que me traerá…"

Me reí. "Harry, acaso a pasado un día en el que alguien no te reconozca inmediatamente? Cuantas veces extraños te han dado las gracias?

Meneo la cabeza, pude ver que su mente empezaba a entender lo que yo le decía. "No quiero que la gente piense que soy un fanfarrón, por que…"

"No lo eres" termine por el.

Exactamente" Dijo el. "Yo no hago las cosa para ser el mejor, o el mas famosos, o para…conseguir a la chica…" Sus ojos brillaron mientras me mencionaba indirectamente. "Yo tuve que hacer lo que hice para proteger a la gente que amo, para que nadie tuviera que sufrir a manos de Voldemort otra vez…"Ocho años después a este hombre todavía se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. "Hice lo que cualquiera en mi ligar hubiera echo."

Tan modesto mi marido. No cualquiera hubiera echo lo que el hizo, lo mire de la forma en que el esta acostumbrado a que lo haga, en esa mirada el comprendía que a pesar de haber hablado sobre esto miles de veces mi opinión no cambiaba. En vez de repetir el mismo sermón le seque la lágrima que traicioneramente se posaba en su mejilla, "Es lo que necesitan saber."

Estaba en silencio, sabía que había tomado una decisión, y fuera lo difícil que iba hacer, iba compartir su historia. Lo mire llena de admiración, tratando de decidir si fue su mirada o de su sonrisa de la que primero me enamore. Acaricie su cara y me acerque a besarlo. Lo juro, todavía siento la misma sensación que sentí la primera vez que me beso en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Me recostó despacio, y me pregunto en un susurro., "Los niños están dormidos? Mire en dirección de la cuna de Albus y asentí. "Bien" me dijo. "Por que quiero demostrare cuanto te amo."

Invito a Joanne a la casa al siguiente día. Estaba eufórica al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa. Inmediatamente empezaron a hablar de su vida unas cuantas horas en la cocina. Les ofrecí de comer, llene y rellene sus bebidas, me reuní con ellos gran cantidad de veces para dar mi punto de vista. Esa escena duro por un año, pasaba tres veces a la semana.

Originalmente yo esperaba un gran libro, pero solo uno, me tomo por sorpresa la decisión que ella tomo de presentarlo en siete partes, los últimos cuatro excedían las 600 paginas. El público se engancho en la historia, y podría decirse que cada familia en nuestro mundo tenia una copia de la serie. Hasta Harry se veía complacido, aunque disimulaba muy bien lo contrario.

Cuando termine de leer el último libro, seque las lágrimas de mis ojos, rojos de tanto llorar. A pesar del hecho que yo había vivido lo que en esos libros se contaba, aun así lloraba, Harry tomo mi cabello y sonrío. El había estado esperando a que terminara de leerlos por días, y ahora que ya había hecho estaba muy emocionado y ansioso por preguntarme que opinaba. "Maravilloso" le dije. "Estas contento con los resultados?"

"Bueno" el empezó" hizo muy buen trabajo, no lo niego, pero creo que pudo haber incluido mas…"

"Mas que?"

Con unos encantadores ojos de borrego, el me miro y dijo."De ti"

Rodé los ojos. "Oh Harry eres muy lindo, pero la gente quería oír de ti y tu victoria, yo estoy feliz con la atención que recibí…y el final que obtuve." Lo agarre fuertemente del cuello y lo bese.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca. "Tal vez…"mascullo."Talvez un día, tú puedas escribir acerca de nosotros. Tú sabes. Llenar los espacios en blanco. Nuestra historia de amor. Las chicas se lo comerían…" Lo bese mas fuerte y lo hice olvidar su propósito, al menos por esta vez.

Cuando pensamos que las sorpresas habían terminado, JK nos vino con una mas. En menos de cuatro meses después de que la serie fue terminada, ella había obtenido permiso del ministerio para fusionar los mundos. Ella tenia permitido llegar los libros al mundo muggle y ofrecerlos como fantasía para niños. Para ser honesta, no podía para de reír, los muggles no iban a entender estos libros, y a lo que la gente no entiende menos le interesa.

A pesar de mi escepticismo, JK Rowling publico el primer libro en 1997, seguido de los otros seis libros restantes hasta completar el décimo aniversario de su publicación. Y OH sorpresa, que equivocada estaba yo, los muggles querían mas de nuestro mundo. De acuerdo con JK Rowling, ella ha vendido alrededor de 325 millones de copias. Por un momento pensé, que tal vez ella los hechizaba para que les gustaran los libros, pero Harry me recordó que eso era ilegal "Hechizo ilegal usado contra muggles", así lo llamo.

Volvimos a reunirnos con la señora Rowling a solo un par de semanas después de que el último libro llegara a nuestra casa. Lily estaba en el cuarto de al lado, enojada con sus dos hermanos que estaban en Howarts.

Joanne se miraba exhausta."Estos han sido diez difíciles años para mi." Nos dijo." He estado con estos libros por una década, y no puedo acabar de decirles lo que paso, deben de estar sorprendidos por lo persistentes que son estos muggles.

Harry asintió. Debió de estar pensando en su época con los Dursley. "Que vas a hacer ahora Joanne? Quieres mas entrevistas? Le dijo para tentarla.

Joanne sonrío. "Le dije a los muggles que estaba trabajando en otras dos historias, espero que no exijan algo tan bueno como lo que les dimos."

"Se que será algo grandioso, eres una excelente escritora." Le dije.

Me observo aprobatoriamente y me dijo, "Me dice Harry que quieres escribir un complemento de las novelas."

"Eso le dijo" mire a Harry con una mirada severa, tenia que asegurarme que recibiera el justo castigo por las acciones que hacia.

"Solo estoy bromeando" Joanne me dijo. Aunque ella se mordió el labio inferior como pensando las cosas, "Aunque pienso que es una buena idea, no puse muchas cosas de ti en los libros, aunque haya querido hacerlo" y me sonroje un poco y ella continuo,"Espero que me comprendas por que deje cosas afuera."

"Lo hago, pero no puedo…"

"Tonterías" replico"Tuve el privilegio de leer unas cuantas cartas que le enviaste a Harry durante unos años, son hermosas, y me atrevo a decirte que el mundo seria un lugar mejor si le haces saber como el elegido se convirtió en tu elegido."

Tenía un poco de vergüenza al escuchar que ella había leído mis cartas. Rogué por que no se tratasen de las cartas que le mande en mi segundo año jugando con los Holyhead Harpies mientras el estaba en los asuntos de los aurores. Teníamos menos de dos años de casados y no lo había podido ver en más de tres semanas. Las cartas no son exactamente para jóvenes lectores. Pero me sentí honrada de que esa maravillosa autora pensase eso de mis cartas.

La idea sonaba mejor y mejor cada vez, mire directamente a Harry que tomaba tranquilamente una cerveza de mantequilla, sonriendo le dije, "Tal vez tengas razón, la chicas se volverán locas cuando les cuente cuando fue la primera vez que…"

No pude terminar la frase. Harry se atraganto y escupió su bebida en la mesa y sobre el. Me reí tanto cuando su cara se torno carmín como mi cabello, claro esta que yo jamás revelaría tan íntimos detalles, pero Harry no necesitaba saber eso, de hecho es raro, pero disfruto de ver a mi elegido hacer cosas inapropiadas enfrente de la mejor escritora de ambos mundos, el de los Magos y el de los Muggles.

Si, esto podría ser divertido.


	2. Yo soy Ginevra Molly Weasley

Capitulo dos: Yo soy Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Gracias a**** las chicas que me dejaron un review, ya se lo hice saber al autor, si es un chico! 2 son las razones por la que traduzco este fic.**

**En mi opinión es de los mejores en su clase, hasta lo que llevo leído. (FE DE ERRATAS de Anelis Evans ocupa un lugar especial en mi cucharón) Es hermoso y muy ingenioso. Traducido al francés, italiano y portugués, y todo parece indicar que actualmente al español.**

**Estoy tratando de reafirmar mi ingles, que mejor técnica para aprender nuevas palabras no? **

**Perdón por la falta del primer signo de interrogación no se lo encuentro a esta maquina con eso de que es gringa… Bueno sin mas aquí esta el segundo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Capitulo dos: Yo soy Ginevra Molly Weasley**

Yo crecí, como todos los niños del mundo mágico, escuchando las famosas historias del Niño-Que-Vivió. Claro que había amplias especulaciones con respecto a estas historias, por que nadie de los que presenciaron dichos acontecimientos estaban con vida, excepto un niño, que por cierto nadie sabia que había sido de el en diez largos años. Antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir, mama dejaba que formulara alguna teoría sobre lo que paso esa fatídica noche en el Valle de Godric.

"Yo creo que Harry saco un espejo," dije esto riendo histéricamente cuando tenia siete años"Y Quien Tu Sabes se asusto tanto de verse así mismo que murió"

Mi madre me miraba afectuosamente y sonreía. Nunca supe hasta que llegue a Hogwarts que mis padres conocieron a James y Lily Potter. También fue para mí un misterio la muerte de los Potter y que fuera tan lamentable para el mundo mágico. Me hubiera gustado saber, de esa manera no hubiera hecho la clase de bromas y chistes que hice.

Yo viví en un mundo blanco y negro, en donde el bien triunfa sobre el mal siempre, en donde la gente o era buena o mala. Nunca imagine que había áreas grises hasta que conocí la lealtad de Snape varios años después. Fue difícil para mi creer que un hombre tan vil como el pudiera ser tan valiente y recto. Estaba feliz y contenta de saber que "un gran mago había vencido al malvado Tu Sabes Quien."

Tal vez era normal para brujas de mi edad, pero desarrolle un discreto cariño hacia Harry incluso antes de conocerlo. Y no me refiero a la primera vez que lo vi, sino a las historias de antes de dormir. Tal vez era el hecho de que yo acababa de nacer cuando Lord Voldemort trato de matarlo y el solo tenía un año. El era de mi edad un año mas o menos mayor, el era capaz de hacer cosas tan extraordinarias cuando yo no era capaz de controlar mi magia cuando me enojaba. Que no había para admirarlo? Si tendría que escoger, diría que fue ese Harry ideal el que motivo mi atracción infantil.

Yo sabia, sin ninguna sombra de duda, cuando escuchaba las historias, que yo iba a ser importante para Harry Potter. Cuando era muy pequeña incluso le dije a mi madre, "yo voy a ser su mejor amiga," ella nunca me regaño por esta clase de fantasías. Nunca me dijo que era muy dulce por pensar esas cosas. No se si ella me creía, pero ciertamente nunca se burlo de mi. Siempre me sonreía y me decía que esperaba que yo tuviera razón.

Mama fue así siempre conmigo. Ella estaba de buen humor aunque lo que dijera no tuviera sentido. Creo que tiene mucho que ver con que sea su única hija. Después de todo, yo soy la primera mujer Weasley que nace después de siete generaciones de solo hombres. Creo que cause gran revuelo cuando de de pronto salí, supongo que los sanadores ni siquiera se tomaron un momento para verme y ya estaban anunciando que era un niño, y mi madre gritándoles que no fueran ciegos y que vieran que yo, era una hermosa niña.

Esa era yo, una pequeña niña en un mundo de hombres. Mi cabello era del mismo rojo ardiente que el de mi familia por el cual eran bien conocidos. Mis pecas estaban en mi cara por todas partes. Mis ojos marrón, esmerilados con determinación. Eso era por que desde el momento que pude caminar tenia que estar probándome a mi misma que podía hacer las cosas. Seguía a Bill los días de fiesta. Tenia que mantenerme calmada cuando Charlie encontraba alguna creatura peligrosa. Odiaba que los gemelos me hicieran a un lado cuando practicaban sus bromas. Ron siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Al que nunca trate de igualar fue a Percy.

Con esa cantidad de hermanos, era una pequeñita resistente. Y nunca lloraba, a pesar de que en la primera adaptación de JK, estaba llorando, en mi defensa puedo decir que ese día había sido difícil para mí. Alguien había quebrado mi varita entrenadora y nadie confesaba y mi último hermano se iba a Hogwarts, dejándome sola por meses.

Esa fue la vez que lo vimos, mas bien dicho el nos vio a nosotros. Por supuesto yo no tenía idea de quien era, su cabello negro estaba desordenado, por lo que escondía su cicatriz, sus gafas llevaban cinta en la parte de en medio, quitándole un poco de su legendaria nobleza, Se veía completamente y desesperadamente perdido. A pesar de su comportamiento y aspecto gracioso mi corazón de diez años acelero su ritmo cuando el me miro la primera vez. Yo no sabia que significaba esa mirada. Ningún chico había tenido esa influencia en mi.

Cuando los gemelos nos informaron quien era, le rogué a mi madre que me dejara subir al tren para verlo, ella no me dejo hacerlo y cuando el tren se fue, llore y reí pero mas que nada llore.

Mama me tomo de la mano y me condujo fuera de la Plataforma 9 ¾. Ella me miro y sonrío, me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Un poco congestionada asentí sin entusiasmo. "Lo vas a volver a ver," dijo simplemente, supe que no solo se refería a Ron. Me serró un ojo, como una manera de recordarme lo que siempre decía cuando era pequeña.

"De verdad lo piensas?" Le pregunte.

"Supongo que lo veremos,"me dijo. Sus ojos brillaron. "Te puedo confiar un secreto?" me pregunto sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpiando los restos de lagrimas en mis mejillas. Asentí. "Dumbledore me pidió que hoy estuviera al pendiente. Pensó que tal vez vendría solo."

"Sabias que era el?"

Mama meneo la cabeza. "Estaba tratando de tener bajo control a Fred y George."

"Y tratando de ahogar los recordatorios de Percy acerca de ser Prefecto?" Pregunte.

Me miro y continuo diciéndome."No lo asocie. Pobre chico, solo en un día como este. Que bueno que no se perdió."

Inmediatamente estaba preocupada por Harry. Que tal que en Hogwarts se encontrara igual de perdido que aquí? Que tal que Ron lo abandonase y dejara a Harry sin amigo?

Mama sintió mi preocupación y me dijo, "No te preocupes por el chico. Crees que tus hermanos lo van a dejar solo? Y se que Dumbledore no le quitara los ojos de en cima este año.

Me sentí mejor.

Ese día llegué a mi casa como una chica diferente. Esa mañana antes de ir a la Plataforma 9 ¾ era una niña que solo se preocupaba por las muñecas, animales y varitas de juguetes. Cuando regrese a casa, tenia algo en la mente o mas bien dicho a una persona, pero aun así no entendí las implicaciones de mis pensamientos, adonde iban a para.

Con impaciencia espere la primera carta de mis hermanos, pero infortunadamente fue la de Percy la que primero llego. Claro que lo era, llego solo dos días después de su partida, y la carta era tan aburrida como una clase con el profesor Binns. Aun que estaba encantada de escuchar que Ron fue seleccionado en Gryffindor y cuando leí que Harry también, jamás grite tan fuerte.

Las siguientes cartas fueron de Fred y George, la primera explicaban sus clásicas bromas a Filch, Snape y Percy, y también sobre la angustia de no haber encontrado un buscador para el equipo de Quiddith de Gryffindor. Se lamentaron por no haberme podido mandar el inodoro que me prometieron desde que Filch los atrapo cuando trataban de despegar uno, lo que molesto mucho a mama. La convencí que solo estaban bromeando. La segunda carta llego en menos de una semana, explicándonos orgullosamente que ya habían encontrado un buscador…HARRY.

Siempre había amado volar y me encantaba de manera natural. Fue me primer Halloween triste. Mis hermanos y yo siempre teníamos un concurso de esculturas de jackolantern (1), y papa elegía al ganador cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo. El ganador podía obtener algo nuevo la próxima visita al Callejón Diagon. En nuestra casa y con nuestra situación financiera, eso era un premio formidable. La ultima vez solo éramos Ron y yo, el gano una vez y yo la otra, de verdad quería probar que podía hacerlo mejor. Este año estaba sola.

Mama me pidió que dejara el mal humor y que tomara lo mejor de la situación. Me tendió una calabaza y me dijo que yo ganaría, puse en blanco mis ojos, pero procedí a esculpir una cara en ese lienzo naranja. Cuando termine, se parecía a un guapo niño de lentes que casi no pude reconocer. Mama no pudo dejar de sonreírme en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, recibimos a un búho con correo de las festividades de Halloween en Hogwarts. Aparentemente alguien dejo entrar un trol de las montañas y por poco mataba a Ron, Harry y Hermione. Tres chicos de primer año. MI hermano y sus amigos…Habían vencido a la creatura no podía estar mas orgullosa, pero mi mama estaba lívida. "Ese chico va a conseguir que lo maten! No puedo creer que pensara que podia con un trol!"

"Pero mama," proteste,!Pudo con el trol, lo venció."

Mama todavía estaba irritada, pero sentí un poco de orgullo en sus ojos después de lo que dije. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella se preocupaba mas por Ron que por mis otros hermanos. Era el que menos confianza en si mismo tenia y el que mas accidentes tenia. Yo sabia que mi hermano podía hacer las cosas y mas si no se lo proponía y supuse que en eso de la caza del trol era una situación como esa.

Fred y George me mantuvieron al tanto del primer juego de Quidditch. Elogiaban a Harry tanto como yo lo hice por años. Decían que el era muy natural, que nació para volar una escoba y que gano el juego con la piel de sus dientes, eso ultimo me confundió hasta que después descubrí que atrapo la Snitch casi tragándosela.

La navidad se estaba acercando. Cuando empezó diciembre, mama y yo fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar estambre para hacer sus famosos suéters Weasley. En Madam Malkim, mama dijo casualmente que Harry no esperaba ningún regalo este año. Mis ojos brillaron y exclame "Podemos hacerle un suéter mama?...Por favor" Pensándolo bien, creo que ella ya lo había pensado, pero quería que surgiera como idea mía.

"Creo que esa es una idea grandiosa," me dijo "de hecho, quieres escoger el estambre?"

Mi cara enrojeció. Que clase de material le das a un chico que salvo al mundo mágico de un hombre loco? Que venció a un trol de la montaña? Que es el mejor buscador del mundo? Esta bien estoy exagerando un poco, el era el mejor Buscador hasta que yo llegue…hehe…de todas maneras, examine con cuidado todos los materiales existentes en la tienda de Madam Malkin, después de analizarlo todo, escogí un estambre hermoso verde esmeralda, que se sentía magnifico. Se lo di a mama.

Ella lo tomo y examino la etiqueta, se vio un poco decepcionada. "Ginny esto esta un poco caro."

"Oh por favor mama" le suplique. Como podía convencerla de que no podía existir otro material? Este era perfecto como si haya estado esperándome, para ser el elegido! "Mira el color mama, acaso no es el mejor?"

"Ginny elije algo menos…"

"Hace juego con sus ojos!" Lo dije rápidamente, y sintiéndome un poquito avergonzada para admitir que había dicho tal cosa, trate de dejarlo en donde estaba, pero mama lo sostuvo. La suavidad había regresado a su cara, trate de jalarlo con mas fuerza, pero ella no dejo.

"Significa tanto para ti?" Asentí. Acaricio el material en sus manos "Todavía te debo el premio de la escultura de la calabaza." Y sonrío.

Pasamos la Navidad con Charlie en Rumania, pero sin Ron y los gemelos, no me sentí tan emocionada como debería. Charlie trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo pero se las manejo para curar mis tristezas cuando se acercaba el 25 de Diciembre.

Mama y yo dejamos de recibir tantas cartas después de Navidad. Percy estaba trabajando duro en sus TIMOS, Fred y George practicaban duro para el equipo de Quidditch y probablemente trabajaban duro para elaborar alguna broma. Percy mando una carta, que decía, "Ron y sus pequeños amigos se ven un poco pre-ocupados."

Nadie entendió que quería decir "pre-ocupados" hasta que nos enteramos de lo que paso. Cerca del termino del año, el Trio de Oro ( Como ahora todos los libros los llaman) se las había ingeniado para detener al Profesor Quirrell y a Lord Voldemort de robar la Piedra Filosofal y de traer de nuevo al Seño Oscuro al poder. Mis padres no cabían de orgullo.

Y por supuesto, esto me dio mas razones para admirar a Harry Potter. Esperando con mama y papa en la estación del tren, enliste todas las razones del por que Harry era sorprendente. Sus ojos, vencer trols de la montaña, su talento como buscador, enfrentarse dos veces a Voldemort y salir victorioso.

Las mariposas bailaron en mi estomago mientras escaneaba a la gente, esperando que sus ojos brillaran y revelaran su posición. Mi ansiosa mente de diez años no podía mantener calma. Finalmente pude ver un mar de cabello rojo, y en medio venia el…

"Ahí esta el, mama, ahí esta el, mira!" Grite. Apuntándolo. "Harry Potter! Mira, mama! Lo puedo ver…"

"Silencio Ginny, y es falta de educación apuntar a las personas," mama me dijo y me calle, pero difícilmente podía contener mi regocijo. Los chicos se acercaron. "Año ocupado?" Pregunto mama.

"Bastante," Contesto Harry. "Gracias por el dulce y el suéter, señora Weasley."

"Oh," dijo ella dando un apretón en mis manos. "No fue nada querido." Cuando la atención de Harry se volcó hacia su tío, mama me miro y sonrío."Le gusto el suéter, Ginny," me susurro y de pronto me dio un escalofrío de la emoción. "Pero deja de tratarlo como a un payaso muggle. Nunca ganaras su corazón si lo miras con esa cara y vas apuntándolo."

Pero con un grito sofocado dije "Pero…Yo no quiero…" tartamudee, tratando de inventar una excusa. Estaba avergonzada. Como se atrevía mi mama acusarme de tal cosa! Los chicos eran la última cosa en mi mente. Aunque yo no reconocí mi creciente enamoramiento, mi mama lo hizo, y la mirada en sus ojos me decía que lo aprobaba. Pensándolo bien, dudo que cualquier madre desaprobaría que a Harry le guste su hija.

No le pude decir adiós a Harry. Lo quise hacer, trate de hacerlo…Pero no pude.

Después, cuando Ron dijo que posiblemente Harry nos visitaría, casi me caigo de la silla.

Este seria un verano interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

**El diario de Tom Riddle****.**

Todavía tengo pesadillas.

Pensé que después de que Harry venció a Voldemort, mis pesadillas terminarían. Pero no lo hicieron. Todavía me despierto a mitad de la noche, mojada en sudor, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no lo puedo controlar, y encontrar a Harry tomando suavemente mi pelo y diciéndome que me ama, que todo paso, que estoy a salvo.

Hasta que la adaptación de JK llego a las librerías, muy pocas personas sabían que había sido yo quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y que casi causaba la muerte de mis compañeros. Todo lo que sabían es que la memoria de Lord Voldemort había trabajado a través de un estudiante. Lo prefería de este modo. No quería que la gente me mirase como el fenómeno que era.

Lucius Malfoy no pudo darme el diario en una mejor oportunidad. Era una chica adolescente

Al borde de la pubertad, lo que hacia que mis emociones estuvieran como un espiral. Comenzaba mi primer año en Hogwarts lo que significaba que tenía muchos zapatos Weasley que llenar. Después, se que cometí un error al preguntarles a mis hermanos acerca de Harry Potter, me molestaban implacablemente acerca de mi "obsesión con el niño que vivió."

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry nos visito. No me mal entiendan, estaba extasiada de que estuviéramos bajo el mismo techo, pero no podía comportarme correctamente enfrente de el. Ron, el tonto, le dijo que me gustaba, cuando ciertamente yo no sentía tal cosa. Y aunque se que a Harry no le importaba, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza cuando mi mama le dijo que todas mis útiles de la escuela eran de segunda mano.

"Oh, empiezas Hogwarts este año? Me pregunto.

Estas fueron las primeras palabras que Harry me dirigió. _Vamos Ginny! Me regañaba a mi misma mientras esos ojos esmeraldas coincidían con los míos. Haz algo! Di algo ingenioso! Oh ya se, di esto: Si Harry, pero dudo que tenga una pelea con un trol de la montaña en mi primer año. _No importo lo mucho que me anime a mi misma, tenia la lengua pegada. En vez de mis ingeniosas frases, solo asentí y metí el codo en la mantequilla.

Ahora pueden entender porque el diario fue el perfecto compañero para una chica de mi edad. Era un desahogo, una forma de poner en orden mis pensamientos y un lugar para calmar mi creciente enamoramiento. Poco sabía que por verter un poco de mi alma en las páginas del libro, el libro iba a verterse en mí. No creo que siquiera Lucius imaginara el poder del diario.

Cuando encontré el diario junto con mis otros libros de texto, no pensé nada extraño. Asumí que era mío, que mis padres me lo habían comprado y nada más. Obviamente al pasar de los meses, encontré la verdad, pero en ese momento, no lo pensé dos veces. Incluso recuerdo el primer contacto.

_Querido Diario,_

_Acabamos de llegar del callejón Diagon y el todavía esta aquí, Harry Potter esta en mi casa. No puedo pensar correctamente cuando el esta cerca. Ni siquiera puedo hablar. Tengo tanto miedo de decir algo estupido. Fred y George siempre le están presumiendo a Lee lo inteligente que soy, pero si ni siquiera puedo hablar enfrente de Harry como puedo demostrarle lo divertida que soy?_

_Pude hablar por primera vez enfrente de el hoy. El nuevo profesor en Contra de las Artes Oscuras le dio a Harry sus libros de texto gratis por que esto resultaría una buena historia para la primera página. Harry estaba avergonzado y no quiso los libros, por lo que los dejo en mi caldero…En mi caldero…Un chico pálido empezó a molestarlo. No se que me paso pero salí en su defensa. El chico tuvo el descaro de llamarme su novia, me calle. Nunca había enrojecido tanto._

_Mama me dijo que me gustaba. Pero no lo se. Nunca me había sentido así. Si eso era sentirse atraído por alguien, quería que parara. Dolía. Quería que el me notara, pero todo lo que hacia era derramara mi jugo de calabaza._

_No se que hacer._

_Ginny_

Con eso, cerré el libro y mire através de mi ventana el cielo. El sol se estaba poniendo. El tapete de colores que formaban los rojos, rosas y amarillos estaban hermosos. Me sentía mejor después de escribir y mirar através del horizonte. Abrí el libro para añadir otra cosa.

No había nada.

Tal vez me había equivocado y no era en donde escribí la entrada. Me olvide de Harry por unos segundos. Pase todas las hojas. Fue cuando descubrí que de verdad habían desaparecido. Fruncí el seño y voltee el libro. Las palabras "T.M. Riddle" aparecieron en el lomo y sospeche que mi diario nuevo no era tan nuevo como me lo imaginaba.

Volví abrirlo en la primera página. Hundí mi pluma en la tinta y la acerque al papel. Vacile bastante antes de decidirme a que una gotita cayera en la página. No quería peder mi tiempo en volver a escribir lo mismo si iba a volver a desaparecer. Poco a poco la mancha se fue descoloriendo.

Llena de curiosidad, dibuje una línea en la página y espere. La línea igual que el punto se fue marchitando. Dibuje una x, también se fue. Dibuje un corazón, se fue. Medio sonriente, garabatee un tanto furiosamente en el papel para después ver que el desastre que hice desaparecía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Esta vez, algo estaba apareciendo en la hoja. Observando las marcas que se estaban formando en la pagina, leí las palabras, "Perdona, jovencita, si no me vas hablar propiamente, me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirte que pares."

Automáticamente, hundí mi pluma en la tinta y escribí al misterioso escritor. "Lo siento. Yo no sabia…" _Saber que? Que eras un diario parlante? Como lo iba hacer?_

Antes de poder continuar, más palabras empezaron a emerger en el papel. "Disculpa aceptada, Ginny."

Sabia mi nombre, supuse que también había visto lo que escribí sobre Harry. Un poco avergonzada de que mis secretos estuvieran expuestos, le pregunte, "Oh…tu leíste lo que escribí hace unos momentos?"

"Ahora me toca disculparme. Siendo lo que soy, no es mi decisión de leer lo que acabas de escribir. Después de todo, este es mi diario,"

"Que eres exactamente?"

"Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. Es un placer conocerte."

"Ginny Weasley, es un placer para mi también."

"No pude evitar notar que te sientes un poco turbada. Quieres hablar al respecto?"

Y eso me basto para engancharme a Tom Riddle. Siempre fue comprensivo y me daba buenos consejos. Me dada ánimos para ser yo misma cuando estuviera cerca de Harry, pero también me decía que lo hiciera solo hasta que yo estuviera segura. Me aconsejo sobre como manejar a mis hermanos. Me aseguro que en mi primer año me iría más que bien.

Tom era una entidad encantadora. Era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba. Nadie me entendió como lo hizo el. Era un amigo de bolsillo. Sabía lo que tenia que decir. Por supuesto, mirando hacia atrás, pude ver cuales fueron sus intenciones… Quería irrumpir en mi alma, usarme para llenarse. Todo lo que vi fue a un amigo.

Me dejo divagar en y sobre Harry. Como ya lo habrán imaginado, no tenia ningún problema con esto. Harry era lo único que había en mi mente, no lo encontré sospechoso que el con tanto gusto escuchara mis problemas. Se mostró especialmente interesado cuando le mencione su victoria con cierto Mago Oscuro.

"…Hasta venció a Quien-Tu-Sabes- dos veces."

"Lo siento Ginny a quien?"

Vacile un poco porque mencionar el nombre de Voldemort era un taboo, pero que tal deletrearlo? Me fui por lo mejor. "Lord Voldemort." Me estremecí cuando escribí el nombre.

"No he escuchado acerca de el. Quien es el? Como fue que Harry lo venció?

Con todos los detalles y explayándome, le explique lo que paso. Que ilusa fui! Que inconciente! Me pregunto tantas cosas, incluso después de que le dijera que no sabía nada más. Pensé que sentía curiosidad. Pensé que le importaba.

Cuando el año escolar comenzó, empecé a sentir los primeros efectos de Riddle. Le dije a mama que no me sentía bien cuando me dio el beso de despedida en la estación del tren, pero me dijo que seguramente eran los nervios. Si ella no hubiera estado tan preocupada por mi, se habría dado cuenta de que Ron y Harry no habían abordado el tren.

La primera pista de que algo andaba mal fue el sombrero seleccionador. Cuando estuvo sobre mi cabeza, la reliquia de Godric me dijo, _"Otro Weasley? Ustedes están llenos de determinación, valientes y poderosos, y puedo ver que tú no eres diferente. Un cuerpo pequeño, pero un corazón grande, eres toda una Griffindor, pero tienes una extraña conexión a Slytherin, convirtiendo esto en algo difícil. Sin duda se donde te pondré. Tu eres una_ Gryffindor!".

Honestamente no recuerdo casi nada de mi primer año en Hogwarts, y no hablo solo de los momentos cuando mi memoria estaba completamente en blanco y controlada por Tom. Todo lo que dije o recuerdo es una nube. Ni siquiera se que hacia por la casa de Hagrid esa tarde.

Me encontré parada frente a una gran calabaza. No recuerdo como llegue ahí. Escuche como canto un gallo en un corralito cercano, me sentí dolorosamente familiarizada con el, como si tuviera una encomienda, pero no podía recordar que se suponía que era. Mis ojos encontraron una cabaña al lado del campo de calabazas. Salía humo de las chimeneas. Ron me había contado acerca de sus visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid, de seguro era esta. Tal vez…tal vez Harry estaba aquí.

Detrás de mi escuche una ronca voz, "Y tu debes ser la mas joven de los Weasley."

Me voltee hacia la voz y vi al gran hombre. Asentí y sonreí al guardabosque. Tome un poco de mi cabello en mis manos y se lo enseñe. "Como lo adivino señor Hagrid?" Le pregunte con una mirada juguetona.

Hagrid se río. "Ron me dijo que eras una brujita muy inteligente. Me da gusto verte, no me decepciones," me dijo "Y no andes llamándome señor. No responderé a nada mas que Hagrid." Palmeando mi cabeza. "Que estas haciendo aquí, por cierto?"

No tan ágil de mente y por no decir que no tenia idea, respondí, "Solo miraba el paisaje, esperaba encontrar a Ron, me prometió que me presentaría con usted."

"Ron todavía no ha venido," replico Hagrid. "De hecho, le voy a mandar una nota a Harry, para que venga a tomar un poco de te." Me puse roja al escuchar el solo nombre de Harry, Hagrid me vio de una manera muy sospechosa. "Te importaría llevarle la nota?"

"NO!" Grite más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado. "Quiero decir, no iré al castillo en un rato." Cambie el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro, tratando de evitar la mirada de Hagrid. "Um…" Trate de mirar hacia las calabazas. "Están creciendo muy bien, Hagrid."

Asintió, y me dijo, "Si entras a tomar una taza de te, puedo enseñarte unos secretos de cómo hacerlas crecer." Se emociono y trato de hacerme seguirlo y añadió, "Y quiero saber como le ha ido a tu hermano Charlie."

Seguí a Hagrid al interior. Inmediatamente me gusto aquel hombre. Podría dar la primera impresión de ser un rudo semi-gigante, pero hasta un tonto con un encantamiento Confundus podría darse cuenta, que el era toda ternura. Charlie y Ron ya me habían platicado el apego de Hagrid con los dragones. Tuve la esperanza de volver a tener una conversación con Hagrid en los meses siguientes. Pero esa fue la ultima vez que hable con el en mi primer año.

Ese también es el recuerdo mas claro que tengo hasta después de Halloween. Recuerdo ir a mis clases, ir a comer, pero siento que lo hice como si haya estado bajo la maldición Imperus. Estaba haciendo lo que se suponía tenia que hacer, pero no como yo, Ginny, tenia que haberlo hecho. La mayoría de los profesores pensaron que era tímida. Mis compañeros que era extraña. Seguía escribiendo en mi diario, sin pensar que ese inocente libro era el culpable de mi nueva personalidad y acciones.

Mi recuerdo de Halloween es aterrador. Cuando salí de la bruma estaba en mi dormitorio sin ninguna pista de por que estaba en ese lugar en vez del Gran Salón. Estaba segura de que me había dirigido hacia la celebración, pero no recuerdo haber llegado. Mirando a mis manos y mi ropa, encontré que estaban teñidas de rojo. No era la primera vez que encontraba algo que no debía estar. Ya había encontrado sangre y plumas una semana antes.

Temblando, tomo el diario. Escribí, "Tom…No puedo recordar lo que hice esta noche. Era la celebración de Hallowen, y creo que ni siquiera llegue…" Espere a que Tom respondiera, pero estaba ausente. "Tom! En donde estas? Te necesito?'" No hubo respuesta. Le grite al libro. "TOM! RESPONDEME!"

Me arranque la ropa sucia en un ataque de rabia y la arroje fuera de mi vista. No podía imaginarme lo que había sucedido cuando mi mente estaba en blanco. Cuando me cambie, me dirigí a los guardarropas de los baños y violentamente comencé a restregar la pintura de mis manos. Sollozaba fuertemente.

Deje de hacerlo cuando escuche a Parvati y Lavander entrar. "Quien habrá escrito esa clase de cosas en la pared?" Parvati pregunto. "Tu crees que era sangre? Oh Lavander, era asqueroso."

"Que es la Cámara de los Secretos? Susurro Lavander

"Tal vez una broma de Fred y George,"

"Tonterías" Exclamo Lavander, "Escuchaste a Draco, ellos no son tan crueles, para hacer esto."

"Tienes razón, además también esta la señora Norris, no creo que ellos fueran capaces de dañarla."

Todo lo de su historia sonaba familiar. Suprimí mi llanto hasta que escuche que se fueron. Cuando la puerta se cerro, no pude detener las lagrimas. Ni siquiera escuche a Hermionie entrar al baño hasta que toco en la casilla.

"Ginny? Eres tu?"

Hipe y abrí la puerta. "Hola." Fue todo lo que pude decir. Me condujo hacia mi dormitorio. Hasta creo que me ayudo a ponerme mi bata de dormir y me acostó en mi cama. No dormí esa noche. De un modo u otro, tome mi diario y furiosamente escribí todo lo que escuche a Tom.

"Ginny," Respondió finalmente, "estas sobre actuando. Tu usarías esa inmundas palabras?

"No."

"Lastimarías a un gato?"

"No."

"Recuerdas haber escrito en la pared o haber dañado a la señora Norris."

"No…pero yo no recuerdo nada."

"Entonces no eres culpable."

"Sabes que es la Cámara de los secretos Tom?

"No lo se. Ginny ya es tarde. Debes dormir."

Pero no dormí. Al día siguiente, los recuerdos eran más nebulosos que antes. Estuve deprimida por varios días, y Ron solamente decía que estaba perturbada por que amaba los gatos. Ojala eso haya sido la razón.

Tom seguía diciéndome que yo era inocente. No podía quitar de mi mente la imagen del rojo en mis manos. Para empeorar las cosas, Filch sospechaba de Harry. Esto me deprimió más. Tenia miedo de que el, Ron y Hermione fueran expulsados. Hasta Percy trataba de convencerme de que nada malo le pasaría a Harry.

Pero entre más y más ataques pasaban, más y más me volvía distraída. Justin y Colin y Nick Cas-Decapitado fueron atacados y otra vez no podía recordar donde o que estaba haciendo cuando sucedió. Estaba espantada.

Percy me encontró caminando sin rumbo alrededor de la sala común de Griffindor una noche. "Ginny" me dijo despacio, "estas bien?" Negué con la cabeza."Te vez pálida, haz dormida?"

"No me gusta dormir." Trague fuerte."Si duermo, tengo pesadillas."

"Que esta pasando contigo, Ginny?" Me pregunto Percy."Tu eres muy sociable en casa, pero no has estado actuando como tu misma."

"No se que esta mal conmigo." Replique. No recuerdo haberle dicho adiós a Percy, pero al entrar a mi cuarto, automáticamente tome el diario.

"Estas aquí Tom?"

"Hola, Ginny. Como estas?"

"No lo se."

"Que quieres decir?"

"Me estoy volviendo loca. No puedo pensar correctamente. No puedo dormir. No soy yo misma."

"Si, si mi niña. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Ha habido un avance entre tu y Harry?

"No estoy hablando de Harry."

Cerré de golpe el libro. Como podía Tom pensar en cosas así, cuando había personas en el hospital petrificadas? Como podía pretender que nada había pasado? Como podía ignorar mi desesperación, mi petición por ayuda? No podía recordar en donde había estado en los momentos de los ataques.

Abrí el libro y escribí, "Creo que soy yo la que esta atacando a los demás."

"Ginny no te debes culpar. Por que no me cuentas mas de tu familia? Me prometiste que me contarías acerca de Charlie a que se dedica, y no lo has hecho.

"Por que quieres cambiar de tema?"

Por poco le vuelvo a gritar al diario. Por que ignoraba mi desesperación? De pronto una revelación me ilumino. En una parte de mi cabeza, en donde la verdadera Ginny Weasley habitaba, me vinieron las cosas en claro. No me estaba ignorando, me estaba distrayendo. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, las extrañas cosas que estaban pasando en mi mente de once años, estaban ligadas al diario…A Tom Riddle. Tenia que deshacerme de el.

Y lo hice. Reuní todo el coraje que en mi pequeño corazón y mente había y avente el diario en la taza de los baños de las chicas, en los que Myrtle la Llorona habitaba.

Poco a poco, me empecé a sentir normal. Incluso Percy decía que me veía mas y mas como yo misma y que ya no necesitaría mandarles una nota a mama y papa. Cuando las nubes de invierno bloquearon la luz del sol, incluso así nunca vi un cielo mas hermoso. Me sentía mejor y unas simples nubes no estropearían mi estado de ánimo.

Volví a llenarme de valor y le mande una tarjeta de San Valentín a Harry. Se que el poema era horrible, pero mama siempre dice que las chicas hacemos cosas raras cuando nos gusta un chico. La verdad nunca espere estar presente cuando el horrible hombrecillo le dio el mensaje, le canto mis palabras, en frente de todos…incluyéndome a mi…y Draco rompió mi corazón cuando me dijo que ha Harry no le había gustado mi tarjeta. Cubrí mi cara y corrí.

No me arrepiento de haber mandado esa tarjeta. Si no lo hubiera hecho el enano no le hubiera

echado a Harry los libros encima. Si eso no hubiese pasado, yo no me hubiera enterado que Harry tenía mi diario. No podía permitir que Harry tuviera ese libro. No podía permitir que descubriera lo que le había escrito a Tom…mis secretos…Si Tom le contaba que yo era la culpable, no podría soportar la mirada de Harry y lo mas importante, no podía dejar que Harry cayera victima del diario como yo.

Espere a que el dormitorio de los chicos estuviera vacía, entre y robe el libro.

"Le dijiste algo?" Le escribí furiosamente.

"Le dije muchas cosas, Ginny"

"Le dijiste cosas de mi?" estaba llorando otra vez.

"No. Tus secretos están a salvo."

Trataba de ya no escribir en el diario, pero no me podía quitar la necesidad. El poder del diario era más fuerte que antes. Tom actuaba diferente. En una forma que nunca había visto, sospeche que estaba actuando mas como el.

"No te vas a deshacer de mi otra vez, Ginny."

"Lo siento Tom. Tenía miedo. No sabia lo que hacia."

"El miedo es para los cobardes. No te dejare ser débil."

"No quiero seguir haciendo esto. No quiero ser mala."

"No existe el bien o el mal. Solo existe el poder y los débiles que no lo aceptan."

Por primera vez desde que el diario me pertenecía, entendí lo que pasaba. No, no como el Horcrux o como una parte del alma de Voldemort, pero si como un objeto maldito que no pararía hasta que yo fuera dueña de mi misma otra vez. La nube volvió a mí. Las pesadillas también. Tom me guiaba en todo lo que hacia, pensaba, estaba completamente conciente que estaba bajo su control, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No podía luchar más. Tom estaba en mi mente.

Por poco me libre de el cuando Hermione y Penélope fueron atacadas. Cuando vi a Hermione fría, rígida, pelee lo mas fuerte que pude, pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza susurraba, "No pequeña Ginny, no te vas a escapar."

Creo que trate de decirles a Harry y Ron. Había un eco dentro de mi cabeza que repetía, "necesito decirte algo." Sonaba horrendamente igual a mi voz, pero había otra voz que decía, "No vas a arruinar mis planes por el." Pero Percy llego y me hecho de la mesa.

Ni siquiera recuerdo el último mensaje que escribí en el muro. Las palabras, "Su esqueleto yacerá por siempre en la cámara." Mi mano lo escribió, pero fue el quien me forzó. Sabia que era lo que el hacia. Me estaba usando. Me estaba usando para llegar a Harry.

Trate de correr. Pero los pies no me respondían. Perdí el conocimiento, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar tirada en el suelo de la Cámara de los Secretos.

"Hola Ginny," la voz dijo, pero no venia de mi cabeza. Observe el libro que estaba a mi lado, no venia del libro. Me voltee y lo vi. Tom Riddle. Cabello negro, alto, larguirucho y transparente.

Aunque ya sabia la respuesta, pregunte, "Eres…eres Tom?"

"Si."

"Me vas a matar."

"Si."

Ahogue un sollozo. "P-porque?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Tom canturreo,"Fuiste una buena ventaja. Estabas tan deseosa de compartir todo. Deseabas verter tu corazón en mi…vertiste tu alma…era todo lo que quería de ti…Todo lo que necesitaba."

"Confíe en ti." Le grite.

"Pero fuiste débil!"Me dijo Tom. "No existe tal cosa como la confianza! No pongas la confianza en una persona. Solo te pueden traicionar. Pon miedo en una persona y hacen cualquier cosa que desees."

"Te equivocas."

"Lo estoy?" Se acerco a mí. "No me temes?" me pregunto, no esperando una respuesta. "No me obedeciste?" Sus ojos se dirigieron a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos como si estuviera esperando que alguien llegara."

"A quien…estas esperando?"

"Esperemos que el joven Potter sea tan tonto como me dijiste."

"No Harry!" Grite, sintiéndome más débil cada vez. "No lo lastimes. Haz lo que quieras conmigo…pero…no lo mates."

"Al mismo chico que no se da cuenta que existes? El mismo chico por el cual estas loca? El no te ama y nunca lo hará! Y deseas morir por el?"

"S-si…"tartamudee. No había niebla en mi mente, estaba oscuro. "Moriría por… Harry…" Mas negro…Acaso esto es la muerte? No esta tan mal…Se siente mucha paz…

"Entonces eres una tonta como el," se acerco mas a mi. Estaba casi perdida en el negro predominante. Se acerco a mi oído, sentía la vibración de su voz. Si tenía aliento, creo que sentí su calidez. Me susurro, "Los matare a los dos."

Me había ido.

Mi siguiente recuerdo, cuando abrí los ojos fue su cara. Harry Potter. Harry, mi héroe, mire el cuarto. El basilisco yacía sin movimiento en el piso, su cabeza en un charco de líquido verde, Harry empapado en sangre, la ropa alrededor de su hombro estaba rota, como si algo la hubiera desgarrado, no vi ninguna herida. Seguí las manchas de sangre de su tunica hasta el diario en sus manos. Mis ojos regresaron a su desgarre. Comencé a llorar.

Cualquier sentimiento de timidez hacia Harry se desvaneció. Empecé a divagar. Le di a Harry mi confesión verbal de mis actos. Me aseguro que estaba bien, que Riddle se había ido y que el diario y el basilisco estaban destruidos. Me tomo de la mano mientras seguía divagando acerca de que me iban a expulsar, hice una nota mental de que Harry me estaba tomando de la mano, pero no tuve sentimientos de romance sino de alivio.

Me saco de la Cámara. Cuando encontramos a Ron y Lockhart, no les explico lo que había pasado y menos que yo era la culpable. Me sentía agradecida esto me hizo llorar mas. No me importo que Ron dijera que Myrtle la Llorona era mi competencia con respecto a Harry.

Escuche la historia del año de Harry, como escucho voces, como visitaron a esa horrible araña. Como Hermione descubrió que era lo que estaba atacando a los estudiantes. Escuche las horrendas exclamaciones que hicieron mis padres cuando Dumbledore les revelo a mis padres que Voldemort me había hechizado. Escuche su decepción en sus voces cuando les conté acerca del diario. La cascada de lágrimas parecía que no tenía fin.

Dumbledore. Por ultimo, diciendo que no hubo daño permanente y que no habría castigo para mi. No podía estar más feliz. Seguí sus instrucciones y me fui directo a ver a Madam Pomfrey. Cuidándome, no receto más que chocolate caliente y una cama caliente para poder dormir.

Horas más tarde, me desperté, rezando por que todo lo del diario fuera una simple y cruel pesadilla. Contuve la respiración y me senté. Mire alrededor, y me tope con el profesor Dumbledore que sostenía una humeante jarra.

"Puedes respirar Ginny. Soy yo." Sus ojos brillaron debajo de sus lentes de media luna. Llevo la jarra a sus labios y sorbió despacio. "El Chocolate caliente siempre ha sido de mis favoritos después de un día largo y duro. Madam Pomfrey te dio un poco?" Cuando asentí, el continuo, "Puedo dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que eso te ayudo"

Sorprendentemente lo había hecho. "Si señor."

"Pensé en venir a decirte en persona que tus compañeros han vuelto a la normalidad, la señorita Granger esta un poco preocupada por ti."

Comencé a llorar. Como podía enfrentar a Hermione después de lo que le hice? Como podría enfrentar a los demás? A esta hora todos los demás sabrían ya quien fue quien ataco a los estudiantes. Tal vez mi mama pueda enseñarme en la casa o mandarme a otra escuela. Tal vez podría empezar de nuevo. Me seque las lágrimas.

"No le he dicho a nadie, por supuesto, que Voldemort actúo através de ti," dijo Dumbledore, como si el fuera capaz de leer mi preocupada mente. "Esa información es tuya y tu la puedes divulgar cuando creas que es conveniente.

La tensión en mi corazón disminuyo. "Gracias señor."

Dumbledore me miro intensamente a través de sus gafas. Acercando nuevamente la jarra a sus labios, sorbió un poco de su contenido. Debatiendo en su interior si tenia que decir mas o no, el hombre se paro, me deseo un buen día y estaba a punto de irse.

"Profesor espere."

Dumbledore se paro junto a su silla. "Quieres discutir acerca de algo?" Se volteo hacia mi y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

Asentí, "Soy débil, señor?"

"Por bondad," Dumbledore replico. "Quien dijo que eras débil?"

"Tom lo hizo, dijo que era débil por confiar."

"Ah, Voldemort siempre ha tenido el talento de hacer que la gente dude de ellos mismos. Nunca dejes de confiar, Ginny. Esa es la marca de las personas con poder de verdad."

"Pero confíe en el diario!"

"Pero también confiaste en Harry!"

Estaba en silencio. Mi mente se aclaro mientras Dumbledore tomaba un trago mas. El tenía razón. Confíe en Harry y el vino por mí.

Dumbledore alejo el jarro de sus labios y lo coloco en su regazo, sin dejar de mirarlo me pregunto."Robaste el diario a Harry porque no querías que el se enterar de tus sentimientos hacia el?"

Mis mejillas se tornaron escarlata. Como podía este hombre saber tanto? "Si" replique. "Pero…"Fruncí el ceño mientras otra lagrima se formaba en la esquina de mi ojo. "Pero no podía dejar que Harry cayera en poder del diario. No podía hacerlo…"

"Crees que eres débil porque te pusiste por gusto y deliberadamente en lugar de alguien para protegerlo?" Pregunto Dumbledore, guiñandome un ojo.

El tenía razón. Después de todo Voldemort nunca se sacrificaría para proteger alguno de sus seguidores. Preferiría mirarlos perecer que ser dañado. Llegando a una conclusión dije, "No profesor."

"Presiento que estas destinada a cosas grandes, igual que a tu héroe." Dijo héroe con un toque de orgullo. "Estoy en lo correcto al decir que eres la séptima chica de la familia…?"

"En siete generaciones, si."

Dumbledore asintió. "El numero siete es el numero mas poderoso y mágico. Tu no eres débil, Ginny." Sus palabras no dejaban dudas para los argumentos. Nuevamente alzo su tarro y sorbió, sus ojos se clavaron en el. "Oh querida, veo que necesito desesperadamente ir a rellenarlo." Se paro, estaba por irse, tomando la cabecera de la silla, me dijo "Si ya te sientes mejor, tus amigos y hermanos te están esperando."

Avente la colcha de mi cama y me pare. Seguí a Dumbledore a la salida y compartí el camino con el. Llegue a la torre de Gryffindor, en los dormitorios en donde pase un año escribiendo en el diario, junto a las personas a quienes lance el basilisco…

De inmediato deseche esos pensamientos. Fue Tom Riddle, no, Lord Voldemort era el que controlaba al basilisco. No triunfo, por que otra vez, Harry se encontraba para detenerlo. Harry estaba ahi para salvarnos a todos.

Harry estaba ahí para salvarme.

Por primera vez en todo el año escolar, sentí una sensación de paz inmensa.


	4. El septimo hijo en siete generaciones

Capitulo 4

**Hola! Un capitulo mas. Saludos y gracias a **Nympha13, darkangel26-15, Iruna, Niernath, saralpp, macaen, zafiro potter, Anelis Evans.

**Cap. 4 El séptimo hijo ****en siete generaciones.**

El resto de mi primer año en Hogwarts, tuve una fantasía tonta con Harry Potter. La escena volvía a reproducirse en mi cabeza. Yo era una damisela en angustia y Harry mi caballero en una armadura brillante. Desde muy lejos el llegaba a rescatarme porque me amaba. Y cuando había terminado con el mounstro que me mantenía cautiva en la torre, compartíamos un beso. Salíamos a tomar un paseo al atardecer en su noble corcel.

Era obvio después de tres días que este no era el caso. Harry no me rescato porque me amaba, sino por que yo era el rehén. Fuera Ron, Hermione o cualquier estudiante que Harry no conociera, el hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que estuviéramos a salvo. Así es el.

Me conforme a estar de acuerdo con eso. Tome el siguiente paso, admití que si, si me gustaba Harry. Decide que era tiempo de dejar de actuar como una niña pequeña. Harry salvo mi vida y creo que seria una vergüenza no poder ser yo misma en su presencia. Si quería llamar su atención tenia que ser mas que una damisela en angustia.

Después de lo que sucedió fuimos excusados de tomar los exámenes de final de curso, antes de que el año acabara oficialmente, la Profesora McGonagall me dio un folder con papeles. Dentro había hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y más información que se supone tenia que haber aprendido después de cursar el primer año. Dijo que por obvias razones, había estado distraída y no quería que estuviera atrasada cuando comenzara mi segundo curso. Si repasaba estos papeles en el verano y hacia las tareas, el segundo año no representaría problema para mi.

En las tres primeras semanas de vacaciones trabaje muy duro. En mi estado alterado de mente, había aprendido bastantes hechizos y encantamientos. Aunque no puedo acordarme como procese la información. Un día antes de irnos a Egipto mi mama me hizo la prueba y pase, no tenía que repetir mi primer año.

Seguía teniendo pesadillas. Prácticamente todas las noches. Veía como Riddle salía del diario y tomaba mi cuerpo. Me veía a mi misma hiriendo a mis amigos, mi familia y a Harry. Me despertaba a mitad de la noche mojada en sudor y llorando. Mama siempre me escuchaba y nunca fallo en irme a dar consuelo, sin importar la hora.

Fred, George y Ron oficialmente se nombraron mis protectores. Casi no me dejaron respirar ese verano. Estaba agradecida por esto. Durante unos recesos de vigilancia y estudio, durábamos horas jugando al Ajedrez Mágico.

Dos días antes de que acabara Julio, papa dejo abruptamente la cena para tomar un búho. Cuando volvió, se veía extremadamente angustiado. Estábamos a la espera de que nos informara lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentó sin decir nada y siguió comiendo.

Mama hablo primero. "Que pasa Arthur?"

Mastico lo que tenia en la boca cuidadosamente, trago y bajo su tenedor. "Supongo que les tengo que decir," dijo. "De todos modos mañana lo leerán." Nerviosamente empezó a golpear la mesa con su dedo índice. "Alguien se escapo de Azcaban."

Mama solo abrió la boca. Y los gemelos al unísono, "No es cierto!"

"Pensé que era imposible escaparse de Azcaban," Dije. Mama siempre nos decía cuando nos portábamos mal que nos mandaría a ese lugar. Siempre había dicho que nadie se podía escapar de ella.

"Bueno si," replico papa. "Eso pensábamos. Nadie sabe como lo hizo. El solo…desprecio." Me miro, después a Ron, los gemelos y a Percy. "Estoy confiado de que el Ministerio lo atrape antes de volver, pero si no, tienen que tener cuidado. No siempre estaré aquí para cuidarlos. Es un hombre peligroso.

Mama se paro y empezó a caminar. Cuando estaba detrás de papa, coloco sus manos en los hombros. "Arthur," dijo suavemente, "Quien fue?"

"Sirius Black"

Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas y grito, "No!"

"Quien es Sirius Black?" Pregunto Ron.

"Un asesino," contesto papa. Lo dijo con tanto desden, como si las palabras fueran muy personales. Mire a mis hermanos parecía que ellos pensaban lo mismo que yo. Antes de poder preguntar otra cosa, papa dijo, "Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado…"

"Black hizo alguna otra cosa?" pregunte.

"No," dijo mama rápidamente, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Black había estaba causando gran conmoción en el mundo Mágico mas haya de ser un asesino. Lo supe, pero ninguno de nuestros padres lo iban a decir. Si ese era el caso, tenia que investigarlo con mis propios medios.

Siempre conseguía saber cosas que se supone no debería saber. Si nuestros padres se negaban a decir algo, era yo quien traía la información. Fred y George me llamaban "orejas extendibles" fue de donde originalmente obtuvieron la idea. De hecho, sabía mas que los demás, mas de lo que lo imaginaban.

Cuando todos estaban en la cama, lentamente salí de mi cama y escuche fuera de la puerta de mis padres. Escuche a mama llorar suavemente. Mi papa trataba de confortarla. "Molly, no te preocupes, el va a estar a salvo. Tu sabes esa clase de protección que Dumbledore tiene en esa casa."

"Lo se," lloro Molly,"pero esta tan solo. Tenemos que traerlo. Por lo menos podemos darle un hogar de verdad. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que hizo por Ginny."

Harry. Estaban preocupados por Harry.

"Esta mas salvo ahí, que en ningún lugar." Dijo papa firmemente."Black no puede tocarlo. Tal vez Harry no esta a gusto, pero por lo menos esta a salvo."

"Estas seguro que esta tras de Harry? Estas seguro que por eso escapo?."

"El solo repetía –_esta en Hogwarts_- días antes de escapar. Están seguros. El Ministerio no quiere que le contemos a Harry acerca de Black."

"Y no lo haremos!" dijo mama."Le romperá el corazón, el pobre chico. Ya ha pasado por tanto! No necesita mas para aumentar sus penas."

"Preferiría que lo supiera de personas a quienes les importa. No de rumores de quien no debe ser." Dijo papa.

No puede creer lo que escuche. Un asesino estaba suelto y estaba tras Harry, sabia que había mas en esa historia que yo no sabia o entendía. Otra vez no iba a ser un año tranquilo en Hogwarts. Pegue más mi oreja para escuchar.

La puerta se abrió ahí estaba mi madre hecha una furia. "Ginny" exclamo."Que estas haciendo aquí?" Su mano estaba en sus labios, signo numero uno de que tienes que empezar a hablar.

"Um…" murmure. _Vamos Ginny._ "Tuve otra pesadilla." Mentí. La ira de mama desapareció y me abrazo. Estuvo cerca, pensé. Me fui a dormir, de hecho dormí profundamente. Fue una noche inusualmente tranquila.

Ya no fue silenciosa cuando días después nos enteramos que Harry había desaparecido de la casa de los Dursley. Papa nos dijo que los oficiales del ministerio estaban tratando de localizarlo. Estaba en problemas, aunque no querían admitirlo. Estaba mas que preocupada, aunque pensé que si alguien podía con un prisionero que había escapado de Azcaban, ese era Harry. Fudge lo localizo tan solo unas horas después de su éxodo de la casa Dursley.

Aunque tratamos de encontrar a Harry un mes después cuando llegamos al callejón Diagon, no lo pudimos hacer. Cuando mama, Percy, los gemelos y yo entramos al Caldero Chorreante y finalmente lo encontramos con Ron y Hermione, pude respirar tranquilamente. Después de verlo, sentí calor en mis mejillas y el enamoramiento regreso. Dándome cuanta que todavía no podía ser yo misma en frente de el, solo murmure un hola.

Antes de irnos a Hogwarts la siguiente mañana, una pesadilla vino a visitarme. Esta vez, vi a Voldemort y a Black que salían del diario para matarme, cuando lo hicieron, fijaron su mirada en Harry. Hasta que morí, sentí que seguía gritando.

"Ginny!" escuche a Hermione hablarme, salte de la cama, casi golpeando a Hermione. "Ginny estas bien?"

Con la mano seque el sudor de mi frente. "Caray," murmure. Cerré mis ojos y forcé a mi respiración a que volviera a su estado normal. Cuando despegue los parpados. Hermione todavía estaba sentada a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano. "honestamente, Hermione, era solo una pesadilla. No moriré."

"Me asústate, son siempre tan malas?"

"He tenido peores," replique. Sus ojos café estaban llenos de preocupación. A ella le importaba, pero no sabía por que. Trate de matarla, por Merlin! Aunque se sabia que no estaba actuando por voluntad propia, también dudo que cualquiera por voluntad propia compartiera el mismo techo conmigo.

"Estas bien?" me pregunto. Creo que nuestra amistad podía haber sido mas vieja sino hubiera sido por el diario. Era una persona que le importaban las demás, una amiga leal. Valiente. Lo tenía que ser. Eventualmente se casaría con mi hermano. Eso requiere algo de valor, si me preguntan.

Asentí, y ella añadió, "Vístete y bajemos para tomar el desayuno."

Después de bañarme y cambiarme, Hermione y yo caminamos hacia el comedor del Caldero Chorreante me dijo "Dumbledore me mando una carta. Dice que si quieres este año puedes compartir el cuarto conmigo."

De primero, se me hizo sospechoso. Pensé que el director quería tener un ojo sobre mi, que volvería a recaer con lo de Voldemort. Desaprobé, pero me acorde de un detalle. Fue raro, pero no recuerdo quienes fueron mis compañeros de cuarto del año pasado. Lo entendí. Dumbledore sabia que necesitaba un amigo. "Me gustaría, nunca he hecho muchos amigos." Le conteste.

Sonrío. "Mis amigos mas cercanos son dos chicos," replico "Necesito una amigo…mas de mi genero." Y su sonrisa se amplio. "No es que no aprecie a mis chicos…" Se contuvo, dándose cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Su cara se puso roja. "No quiero decir…por supuesto que no son míos.

"Lo se Hermione." Lose, lo dije mientras reía. Apunte sus mejillas. "Estas empezando a verte como yo cuando Harry esta cerca." _Eso fue un chiste acerca de lo que sentía por Harry?_ Me pregunte a mi misma. Esa fue la primera vez que le dije a alguien que Harry significaba mas que solo un amigo para mi. Hermione siempre tenía ese efecto en mi. Siempre podía hablar de mi amor no correspondido con el Niño-Que-Vivió con ella.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa nos sentamos, entrelazo las manos. Se puso a reír. "No tenia la impresión de que sintieras algo por Harry," me dijo, claro que sin tratar de ocultar el sarcasmo, no respondí, y ella continuo, "Si quieres mi opinión, creo que es una muy buena idea."

Mi sonrisa creció tres pulgadas mas, lo juro. "De verdad?" pregunte, ella asintió. "Pero el ni siquiera sabe que existo," dije tristemente.

"Si lo sabe." Me aseguro Hermione. "Pero solo tiene trece años. Todos los chicos a esa edad son unos tontos! Creo que Ron ni siquiera se ha dado cuanta que yo soy una chica."

Alce las cejas de una manera que cuestionaba. Acababa Hermione…? Si, creo que ella acaba de admitir que le gustaba mi hermano. Que interesante. Hermione a ti te gusta…?"

"Gustar quien?" dijo mama, sentándose entre las dos poniendo tres tazas de te en la mesa. Atrapo los ojos de papa, quien había estado leyendo el diario El Profeta, y le guiño el ojo. Hermione se movió incómodamente en su silla. "No seas vergonzosa, Hermione. Estoy segura que puedo dar algún consejo maternal."

Los ojos de mama escanearon la cara de Hermione. Me miro con una cara de borreguito, _Aha!_ Pensé, _a ella le gusta Ron!_ Definitivamente los tendría que observar para ver su desarrollo.

"No provoques a la pobre chica, Molly," dijo papa, metiendo su cara otra vez en el periódico. "Ella no necesita una poción del amor."

Mama río. "Arthur, era joven y trataba de ponerte celoso."

"Usaste una poción de amor, mama?" musite. Mire a Hermione, perdió el rojo de sus mejillas y fue remplazada por una sonrisa.

"Un chico llamado Chip en nuestro sexto curso," decía mama, riéndose de aquel recuerdo. "Tu papa se estaba tardando mucho. Tenia que tomar armas en el asunto."

Su risa era contagiosa y pronto Hermione y yo también reíamos. Cuando llegaron Ron y Harry yo todavía tenia el espíritu en alto y si estaba poquito colorada, debió haber sido por la risa.

Pensé que por la reciente relación con Hermione me haría mas cercana a su grupo. Desde que Ron había llegado a casa después de su primer año, siempre soñé con eso. Tuve estas salvajes esperanzas de compartir sus aventuras. Pero no fue así, solo eventualmente compartía tiempo con ellos, tenían ese desagradable habito de dejarme sin información. Me tomo varios años para entender que ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro de una manera especial.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien en mi plan. Después de que Harry y yo compartimos un momento muy gracioso acerca de Percy en la estación del tren, pensé que podía seguir adelante. Imaginen mi decepción cuando Ron me corrió de su compartimiento.

"Oh, esta bien," dije, lanzándole unas cuantas dagas. Me fui, pensé que me quería tener bajo su vista, especialmente cuando había un asesino suelto, sin mencionar que era el primer día de escuela como estudiante, no bajo la influencia de cierto mago oscuro.

Caminando por los corredores. Me sentí tan sola. La única diferencia entre los de primer año y yo es que ellos ya habían encontrado asiento. Cuando voltee a la izquierda encontré a Colin Creevey, riéndose con unos amigos. Me sentí celosa y enojada. Tal vez podía encontrar a Fred y George…Tal vez a Percy…Que? Realmente había considerado buscar a Percy para estar juntos en un compartimiento? Tendría que volverlo a escuchar sobre su reciente promoción como Jefe de Casa.

"Te gustaría ir conmigo en el compartimiento?" me pregunto una vocecita detrás de mi. Me vire para poder ver de quien salía.

Reconocí a la chica. Su cabello hasta la cintura un poco sucio y rubio, escondía un esbelto objeto detrás de su oído, pude ver que se trataba de su varita. Vivía cerca de la Madriguera. De hecho cuando teníamos seis, jugábamos juntas, pero fue antes de que me asustara, diciéndome que estaba infectada de Womnails Invisibles.

"Todos juegan este juego de canicas conmigo y no puedo encontrar ningún compartimiento con nadie." Me dijo, sus ojos mirando de una forma ensoñadora. "Te acuerdas de mi, Ginny? Soy Luna."

"Claro que si."

"No estaba segura," dijo."Dejaste de visitarme después de tu infección, después de tu depuración, pensé que volverías."

"Que respondes ante algo así? Había tantos lugares por donde empezar. Tal vez lo primero era aclarar que nunca estuve infectada, incluso creí que los Womnails no existían. Pude hacerlo, pero no le vi el caso. "Creo que este compartimiento esta libre." Conteste apuntando el que estaba a mi lado.

Corrí la puesta y entre. Luna me siguió y se sentó. Frente a frente, y espere que ella hablara de cosas normales, por ejemplo quien seria nuestro nuevo profesor DCAO, o que era injusto no poder ir a Hogsmeade hasta el próximo año. No fui tan afortunada. Escogió un tema que era un poco personal.

Acerco la mano a su oreja y tomo el final de su varita. "Estoy muy contenta de que Harry Potter haya acabado con el basilisco." Jalo su varita y dio golpecitos en su mano.

De todas las historias de las que pudo haber escogido, de esto quería hablar? Murmure "yo también."

"El te salvo, verdad?" Los ojos de Luna se abrieron mas aun, cuando se dio cuanta de quien era. O tal vez ya lo había echo pero pensó que era el mejor momento de abrir sus ojos como platos.

"Si."

"Que bueno que lo hizo," dijo girando su varita. –"Tu no tenias amigos el año pasado."

_Ouch._ Luna siempre tenía esa increíble habilidad de decir verdades que nadie estaba listo a escuchar o escoger a ignorar. "Estaba un poco…" _poseída_? "Tímida."

Como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dije continuo, "Yo tampoco los tuve." Coloco de nuevo su varita en la oreja. "Al menos tu tenias el diario."

Levante la vista y me encontré con la suya. Sentí que mi sinsabor estaba creciendo. Ella empezó hacer un sonidito que estoy segura acababa de inventar.

Adentradas en la conversación, no me di cuenta de que el tren se había detenido. Estaba un poco preocupada por salir del compartimiento sin ser ruda. Mi oportunidad llego cuando la luz del tren se apago. Confundida y con miedo, me deslice fuera del compartimiento, cuando Salí, juro que escuche a Luna decir, "Wow. Este a sido el lapso de ceguera mas largo que he tenido."

Estaba a ciegas en mi camino hacia el corredor, pude escuchar a los demás estudiantes murmurar y gritar. Cuando pase por el compartimiento de Colin, escuche a sus amigos con sus gritos y alaridos. Colin dijo, "Harry Potter se hará cargo de esto." Seguí mi camino, escuche el maullido del gato nuevo de Hermione, Crookshanks. Cuando escuche la voz apagada de su dueña, supe que había encontrado el compartimiento que buscaba.

Sentí que la puerta se abrió y que alguien se tropezó conmigo. Aúlle del dolor, y la persona hizo lo mismo. "Quien es?" Escuche.

Pregunte lo mismo.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Que estas haciendo?" me pregunte.

Rápidamente conteste, "estoy buscando a Ron…"

"Entra y siéntate," replico

Si pensó que iba a ser fácil, se equivoco. A ciegas busque un lugar en el compartimiento y me senté tan pronto como pude. Imagínense mi vergüenza cuando descubrí que el lugar ya estaba ocupado. "Aquí no!" Escuche a Harry. "Estoy aquí!" Oh, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de estar en la oscuridad, estoy sorprendida de que el calor que enrojeció mis mejillas no hubieran creado una pequeña fuente de luz.

Inmediatamente brinque y sentí que había pisado algo. "Ouch!" Escuche una voz diferente. Aparentemente, me pare en los pies de esta persona. Estaba apunto de ofrecer una disculpa, pero una extraña y profunda voz hablo.

"Silencio!" escuche desde la esquina del compartimiento, alguien se movía. Una varita aluzo y pude ver una cara que no reconocí. Era un hombre, se veía exhausto, excepto sus ojos. Sus negros ojos miraban hacia la puerta, alerta y preparado. "Quédense donde están." El se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada.

Ni siquiera había dado su segundo paso y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Vi una capa hondeando sobre el suelo e inmediatamente supe lo que era. Papa había hablado de ellos cuando una vez fuimos a Azcaban. Mama nos advertía sobre ellos cuando nos portábamos mal. Había visto fotos de ellos en los libros de texto, pero ninguna explicación o cientos de dibujos podrían realmente comunicar el horror de mirar a uno de cerca.

Era un detentor. No tienen cara para nadie excepto para aquellos desafortunados que la pueden ver, se podía ver un poco de su piel, como algo así después de diez años de estar muerto. Sin pies, como un fantasma…Pero tan siquiera los fantasmas tienen su propia alma.

Cuando el dementor dibujo su aliento sentí instantáneamente que el compartimiento bajo diez grados en un segundo. Una garra helada comprimió mi corazón, tratando de entrar. Estaba temblando del terror que sentía.

_No me temes? No me obedeciste?_

Estaba de nuevo en la Cámara de los Secretos. Vi a Tom Riddle flotando sobre mi débil cuerpo, riendo maniáticamente. Lagrimas, esas pesadas lágrimas de depresión se formaron en mis ojos y fueron liberadas en mis mejillas.

_Voy a matarlos a los dos._

Y tan pronto como la criatura vino a nosotros, se había ido. No reconocí al misterioso hombre que se había encargado del dementor con su varita, pero comprendí por que estaban ahí. Estaban buscando a Sirius Black. Pensé que eso concordaba, mandar guardias de Azacban a buscar a un prisionero que escapo de Azcabn, especialmente a alguien tan peligroso como Black. Y tenían mas sentido estar ahí si Black estaba tras Harry…Pero eran unas criaturas asquerosas…y habían hecho colapsar a Harry de una manera…

Debí de haber pedido ayuda por que encontré a Hermione tratando de consolarme abrazada a mi hombro, me abrazo un poco mas y murmuro, "Ya se fueron."

Me estremecí. En una voz apagada, le dije, "Lo se…"

"Es eso lo que hacen, Ginny?" me pregunto despacio. "Recordé la noche en que mi abuela murió de un ataque al corazón…la peor noche de mi vida…"

"Hace que recuerdes tus peores recuerdos…"le dije. Escuche como aquel hombre le preguntaba a Harry como se encontraba, y como le respondía con un, bien.

"Volviste a la Cámara," me dijo Hermione. No me lo preguntaba. Lo sabia, era otra cosa que me encantaba de ella, saber lo que sentían sus amigos y entenderlos antes que los demás.

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade, el Trío de Oro se fue por su camino. Mire alrededor ansiosamente y encontré al chico que estuvo con nosotros en el compartimiento esperando por mi. Empezó a moverse para caminar conmigo, estaba feliz de tener con quien llegar al castillo.

En el tren el se había puesto pálido. Pero el color poco a poco regresaba. "Te sientes mejor?" me pregunto.

"Definitivamente mejor," replique. "Que tal tu?"

"Igual," dijo. Seguimos avanzando y extendió la mano. "Por cierto, soy Neville." Tome su mano y le dije mi nombre. "Ron no nos había presentado, eres el Weasley mas joven, no?"

"Na," le dije traviesamente."Tenemos otro pequeño esperando en casa." Me miro confuso y me rei. "No me hagas caso. Tu crees que los dementores estarán en los alrededores de la escuela?"

"Espero que no," se estremeció. "No quiero volver a estar cerca de uno."

"Que te hicieron ver?" Lo pregunte antes de procesarlo. Eso era una pregunta muy personal. Desee no haber asustado a mi nuevo amigo.

Neville se detuvo cuando llegamos a la línea de los carruajes. Escuche que murmuro algo acerca de sus padres, pero en el último segundo, cambio el tono. "No lo recuerdo." Dijo "Pero no fue tan malo como lo de Harry, viste como se desmayo."

"Potter se desmayo?" se escucho una voz detrás de nosotros. Me voltee, era Draco Malfoy y detrás de el dos guaruras. Recuerdo a Draco muy bien. "Fue eso lo que te escuche decir, Longbottom??

"Si, pero solo porque los dementores…"

"Yo no vi que nadie mas se desmayara? Se río Draco. Sus amigotes lo hicieron también. Me miro. "Claro, que tu también lo harías si Potter te sonriera."

No era bueno que Draco supiera mucho de mi, pero pensé que seria bueno compartir otra pieza de información con el. "Espero que no hayas olvidado que tengo cuatro hermanos mayores en la escuela, Malfoy," le dije acaloradamente."Te hechizaría yo sola, pero no quiero negarles su deber de hermanos."

Antes de que el chico rubio pudiera responder, escuche una voz familiar detrás de mi, "Salta dentro del carruaje, Ginny! No van a esperar por ti todo el tiempo!" Era Luna, esperando que alguien la acompañara. Neville y yo rápidamente nos subimos al carruaje. Mire a Draco con dagas en mis ojos.

Estar de compañera de cuarto con Hermione, probo que fue la mejor idea que pudo haber ideado Dumbledore. El entendió que yo necesitaba alguien que me comprendiera y ella era la chica correcta para el trabajo. Lavander y Partvati trataban de adularme. Opinaban que mi cabello color carmesí era despampanante y constantemente me preguntaban si podían peinarme. Estuve de acuerdo en la primera noche, trataron de hacerme rizos. Cuando Colin se río de mi en el desayuno, me prometí jamás dejar que esas chicas tocasen mi cabello.

Las noticias corrieron rápido en Hogwarts. La información de que la primera clase de Hagrid con lo chicos de tercer grado, habian resultado un desastre. Estaba mas que complacida de que no haya sido su culpa, sino la de Draco. Era el glaseado en el pastel saber que el brazo del tonto rubio estaba roto.

Lo malo fue que Lucius Malfoy no estaba nada contento con la herida de su hijo. Con tantas amenazas Hagrid se sentía como un piojoso. Decidí que era hora de visitarlo. Caminaba sola cuando Colin y una chica que no conocía se acercaron.

"Hey Ginny!" Colin me saludo. "A donde vas?"

Le explique lo que trataba de hacer y pensó que era una buena idea. Me presento a la chica. Su nombre era Delia Regal parecía una buena persona. Caminaron junto mi y decidieron acompañarme.

"Crees que ya encerraron al hipogrifo?" pregunto antes de llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. "Me gustaría subirme igual que Harry."

"No puedes subirte en el Creevey."

Los tres volteamos para atrás. Dos brutos y enanos Slytherins se reían de nosotros. Los reconocí como Julius Harper y Daemon Vaisey. Eran unos tontos solo por que en una parte de la historia de su familia había sangre de brujos.

"Ya lo encadenaron!" Vaisey continuo. "Desde que ataco a Draco, su padre ha estado furioso." Se aproximaron y añadió, "No estaría sorprendido que esa copia de profesor, fuera expulsado en menos de una semana."

"El hipogrifo no ataco a Malfoy," dije enojada. "Malfoy no escuchó las advertencias de Hagrid." Colin por supuesto me apoño asintiendo.

Antes de que nada sucediera, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Hagrid deambuló con una pequeña bolsa de comer. Cuando serró la puerta nos vio, estaba sorprendido de ver a cinco estudiantes afuera de su cabaña. "Que están haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Queremos visitarte," le dije, lo Slytherins se mofaron.

"Estoy a punto…" Hagrid empezó, rascándose su poblada barba. Se movió he hizo que lo siguiéramos. "Bueno, que tal si les muestro?" Ya que no puedo darles mas clases con Buckbeak, tuve que prepara otra cosa."

Supuse que mis compañeros de Gryffindor lo seguirian, pero mi sorpresa fue que Harper y Vaisey también se nos unieron. Hagrid nos hizo pasar por el jardín que el año pasado dio vida a unas calabazas y se detuvo enfrente del corral de las gallinas. Mire nerviosa alrededor. Riddle me había poseído bastantes veces el año pasado como para visitar a las gallinas. Fui forzada a matar a unos gallos porque su gorjeo era fatal para el basilisco.

Mis compañeros y yo nos mantuvimos al margen para ver la creatura mágica que Hagrid tenia guardado para los estudiantes mas viejos. Dentro de la área serrada, vi una gallina. No sabia por que Hagrid estaba tan emocionado por un pájaro.

"Me puede decir alguien de ustedes que están viendo?"

Harper se acerco para observar mejor. "Es una maldita gallina!" se río y Vaisey pronto lo hizo también. Harper se volteo a Hagrid. "Perdiste tu cordura hoy?"

"No es solo una gallina," replico Hagrid. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una semilla de pájaro. Lo echo en el corral, apunto al pájaro, que empezó a picar el piso. Las plumas de las gallinas son blancas. Miren a esta cuando le da la luz del sol."

Mire por largo rato a la gallina, cuando giro su cabeza para vernos, los rayos del sol tocaron sus plumas. Un rayo dorado manaba de ellas. Se veía hermosa.

"Que es?" pregunto Delia.

"Sarimanok," Hagrid contesto, "Recientemente descubierta en una isla Filipina por Leon Acamander. Son raros, todos ellos.

"De todos modos," se burlaba Harper. "Por que la maldita gallina es tan importante?"

Hagrid volteo a vernos a los demás. "Los nativos decían que si atrapabas a un adulto tendrías buena suerte, sin usar magia, pero la suerte se supone que trabajaría al azar."

Saco de su bolsillo un montoncito de semillas para pájaro. Cuando lo tiro en el corralito, los sarimanok empezaron a picar el suelo. "Esta de aquí solo tiene unas cuantas semanas. Dicen que la suerte de una joven sucede casualmente para una persona en vez de a ti mismo."

"Por que esta aquí Hagrid?" le cuestione, preguntándome si eran una especie tan rara que acababan de encontrar, por que nadie las estaba estudiando?"

"Scamander piensa que pude disminuir el tiempo para preparara la poción de Felix Felicitas."

"Suerte liquida!" dijo Vaisey, obviamente impresionado.

"Snape va a trabajar con eso?" pregunto Collin.

Hagrid movió su cabeza. "Un viejo profesor de Pociones vendrá a recogerla mas tarde. Nunca han escuchado acerca de Horace Slughom? Negué con la cabeza y lo mismo hicieron los demás. "Genio con el caldero. Muy bueno con la suerte liquida, una de sus especialidades."

"Dijiste que la fuerza funciona si atrapas a uno, es muy difícil hacerlo?"

"Es difícil hacerlo. Casi imposible," contesto, "Vamos Colin." Lo invito a entrar en el corral. Colin se vio extremadamente excitado. Se giro a mi entregándome su cámara. Entro en el y corrió tratando de alcanzar alguna.

Por casi cinco minutos, observamos con asombro que Colin solo fallaba en capturarlas. Aunque el ave se veía acorralada se las manejaba para escapar. Finalmente Hagrid le dijo a Colin que se saliera cuando estrello su cabeza contra el lado del corral.

"Es suficiente,"dijo Hagrid. "Rumores corren de que los sarimanok son excelentes juzgadores de caracteres, pueden sentir el coraje o la excitación. Cuando confían, están confiando por algo bueno. Quien quiere probar?"

Uno por uno, nos alineamos para poder capturar a un joven pájaro. Nos reímos tanto. Harper y Vaisey ni siquiera se podían arrimar. Observe las jugadas de los demás. Todos eran rápidos y movidos y todos habían fallado. Estaba un poco preocupada cuando llego mi turno, cuando Hagrid dijo que eran buenos jueces con el carácter, empecé a dudar de mi misma. Cuando por fin me toco, trate de ignorar esos sentimientos y hacer lo contrario.

Camine despacio hacia la mitad del corral y me senté, escuche como Harper resoplo. Me sonreí tímidamente a mi misma. Tome una semilla que la ave no había visto, la coloque entre mi dedo índice y gordo, y espere. Vi que el sarimanok me estudiaba, arrimándose poco a poco. La luces en sus plumas coincidieron con mi mirada.

Unas cuantas pulgadas, la cabeza del pájaro se arrimo para ver la semilla. Hizo un ruidito y rápido se arrimo y tomo la semilla. Tomando mi oportunidad, lentamente acerque mi mano y sentí como mis manos tocaron su cuerpo. No se resistió. La tome delicadamente, la puse en mi regazo y acaricie sus suaves y doradas plumas. Sentí como un calor paso en mi cuerpo…un signo de victoria…un signo de suerte.

"Bien hecho!" Hagrid estaba mas que contento. "Diez puntos para Griffindor!"

"Tan solo si tu pudieras pasar esa suerte a alguien de tu elección," me dijo mas tarde Hermione, "la necesito para todo el trabajo que estoy haciendo." Me dijo mientras se metía en otro de sus libros de texto.

"No funciona de esa manera," Hagrid me dejo quedarme con una pluma como recuerdo de un trabajo bien hecho. "Si pudiera escoger a alguien, se la daría a Harry en caso de que Black lo llegara a atrapas." Mire muy de cerca a Hermione para ver su reacción.

Me miro y rápidamente pregunto. "Quien te dijo a ti sobre Black?"

"Nadie, yo tengo mis métodos."

Sin decir mas, con mi varita apunte la luz de la vela y la apague. Me refugie cómodamente debajo de mis sabanas, antes de voltearme escuche a Hermione decir, "Una brujita muy inteligente."

Jale las sabanas hasta mi barbilla, intente dormir, pensando en la buena semana que acababa de tener. Cuando por fin los sueños tomaron mi realidad, vi a Harry dentro de mi cabeza, dándome las gracias por haberle dado la suerte para defenderse de Sirius Black.

El castillo estuvo relativamente silencioso los siguientes dos meses. Hermione estaba muy ocupada y la mayoría de su tiempo libre la pasaba con Ron y Harry. Mientra Neville y yo hacíamos lo mismo. Los dos silenciosamente deseábamos formar parte del Trío de Oro. La relación con Luna crecía, pero pasarían tres años mas para ser realmente mejores amigas. Sorprendentemente también la relación con Colin crecía. Después de todo teníamos algo en común. (Por la forma en que hablaba de Harry llegue pensar que le gustaba) era Delia Regal. El profesor Lupin resulto ser un sorprendente instructor y sus clases que compartíamos con los Ravenclaw siempre fueron divertidas.

La paz no duro para siempre. En la noche de Halloween, Black entro al castillo y asusto tanto a la dama gorda que se fue de su pintura. Afortunadamente el único que salio dañado fue el retrato. Después de eso, los dementores atacaron a Harry en el partido de Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Cuando vi como Harry caía desde esa altura, supe que era lo peor que pasaría ese año.

Sonrojada, me dirigí a la ala del hospital. Le había hecho una tarjeta de alíviate-pronto. Esperaba que el se encontrara dormido cuando se la dejara. No tuve tanta suerte, Harry me miro cuando entre, apreté la tarjeta. Me brindo una débil sonrisa. "Hola Ginny."

_Tu lo puedes hacer!_ Me dije a mi misma."H-h.hola," logre decir. "Siento mucho lo de tu escoba."

Frunció un poco el ceño. _Que bien Ginny, hazlo sentir mal_. "Er, gracias." murmuro.

"Pensé…Pensé que Ron te traería algún dulce de Honeydukes." Trate de seguir y mantener una conversación de verdad.

Frunció el ceño otra vez. _Tratas de atrapar mil snitches hoy, verdad, Ginny?_ "Eso seria bueno." Murmuro.

Tratando de ya no hacer de mi un a tonta, temblando le tendí la tarjeta y le dije. "Lohiceparatiesperoqueterepongasadios." Mis mejillas ardían, huí del cuarto.

Caminando lo mas fuerte que pude, fui a dar directamente con Fred y George. George dejo caer un pergamino bastante grande, un poco desgastado. Lo mire desde arriba y pude observar que se veía la sombra de la escuela y unos puntitos moviéndose.

"Accio mapa," Grito Fred, y el pergamino voló directamente a su mano, lo doblo, pero antes de que lo hiciera pude captar las palabras "Lunático" y "Canuto" y "mapa". Fred me sonrío. "Adonde vas con esa prisa hermanita?"

"Sino te conociera lo suficiente, pensaría que huyes de algún problema," digo George con una gran sonrisa.

"Problema no, solo vergüenza." Replique. Volví mis ojos al mapa, "Ese era un mapa de Hogwarts?"

"No me preguntes…" Fred comenzó.

Pero lo interrumpí "…y no me contaras mentiras?" termine por el. "Vamos ustedes saben que son mis hermanos preferidos." Dije eso tratando de poner mi mejor puchero.

"Tus hermanos favoritos?, escuchaste eso Fred?"

"Lo escuche," replico Fred. "Es gracioso que diga algo así, por que casi no la hemos visto desde que empezó la escuela." Coloco la mano sobre la frente y puso una cara muy estresada.

"Es como si ella no tuviera hermanos." George moqueo.

Golpee a los dos, "Si no tengo hermanos, entonces puedo enseñarle a mama ciertos tesoros que están debajo del piso del guardarropa." Me quite el cabello del hombro y empecé a caminar.

"Peleas sucio," dijo Fred

"Pero en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" George recordó. "Y en una relación de hermano a hermano."

Me detuve y sonreí. No era difícil tratar con ellos. Después de todo era su hermana favorita, pero no dejen que los demás se enteren. Cuando me llamaron, sabia que me iban a revelar uno de sus secretos.

Los seguí a un salón vacío y George cerro la puerta. Fred coloco el pergamino sobre el mesa banco y desdoblo el pergamino. Era en efecto el mapa del castillo y cada uno de los puntitos tenia nombre. Seguí los corredores hasta que llegue al salón en donde me encontraba con mis hermanos.

"Este es uno de nuestros tesoros mas amados."

"Ustedes lo hicieron?" pregunte, muy asombrada por la magia y habilidades que les debió haber costado para completarlo.

"Nos adulas, no mi querida hermana, lo obtuvimos en nuestro primer año."

"Lo rescatamos de la oficina de Filch."

"Lo usamos para llegar a Hogsmeade cuando éramos mas jóvenes," me informo George. Apuntando cada uno de los pasajes secretos que conducían fuera del castillo.

"Y este mapa muestra a todos los que están en el castillo?"

"A todos." Dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

Miraba el mapa. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar localizar a Harry que estaba a tan solo a dos cuartos. Cuando lo vi, una idea paso por mi mente. "Si puede ver a cualquiera, entonces ustedes pueden ver en donde esta Sirius Black!" exclame.

"Que crees que hemos estado haciendo?"

"No podemos estar siempre alertas al mapa, y estamos seguros de que Sirius es lo bastante inteligente de no entrar tanto al castillo, de seguro pensó que el día de Halloween todos estaríamos distraídos."

Mire como Ron y Hermione iban juntos en la torre de Griffingor. De seguro comenzarían su viaje rumbo al hospital para visitar a Harry. Fue en donde tuve la epifanía. "Le deberían dar el mapa a Harry."

Fred y George me miraron. Después de unos segundos en silencio, se reventaron en risas. "Tu siempre fuiste la graciosa!" George me dijo tomándose de la barriga.

Coloque mis manos en las caderas y los mire, recordándome a mi misma a mama. "Primero, esto es serio, Harry puede ir a Hogsmeade y parar su mal humor por ello…"

"Ginny, creo que tu corazón esta pensando por tu mente…" Interrumpió Fred

"Y dos.." dude por que se supone que muy pocas personas sabían de esta información. "Sirius Black esta aquí por que…por que quiere a Harry muerto."

Se callaron. "Estas segura?" pregunto George.

"Escuche a mama y papa hablar de ello antes de venirnos a la escuela, y saben que yo no vacilo con estas cosas."

Se miraron uno al otro. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y me miraron. "Tomaremos tu sugerencia en profunda consideración," dijo Fred.

"Por que esta cosita ha hecho mucho por nosotros y no será fácil desprendernos de el," George añadió.

"Tenemos unas cuantas semanas antes del viaje a Hogsmeade. Tomaremos un tiempo para meditar," Termino Fred. El y George colocaron sus varitas en el mapa y dijeron "Travesura realizada" Fred enrollo el pergamino, lo escondió bajo su capa, y salieron del salón.

Sonreí tímidamente. Supe que tomarían la decisión correcta.

Estuve mucho tiempo con Hermione en la temporada navideña. Harry y Ron estaban enojados con ella por haber acusado a su Saeta de Fuego de ser un arma mortal que Sirius había mandado. Aunque tenia razón de quien la había mandado, y no la tenia en decir que era una arma mortal.

En estas ocasiones era cuando podía pasar tiempo con alguno de ellos. Cuando se enojaban uno contra el otro, su neutralidad los forzaba a pasar tiempo con uno o con otro, a sobrellevar sus niñerías. El amigo que era dejado a un lado, por lo general se iba conmigo. Me da vergüenza admitir que secretamente yo deseaba esas peleas. No era que Colin, Neville, Luna o Delia fueran malos amigos.

Fue en estas ocasiones cuando yo me mantenía bien informada. Mientras pasábamos las tardes en la biblioteca con Hermione, usualmente me informaba de cosas que no a cualquiera le diría. Me pregunto como fue que me entere de que Sirius estaba tratando de hacerle daño a Harry y le conté como escuche la conversación de mis padres.

"Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?"

Pretendí estar dolida "Yo no llamaría escuchar conversaciones ajenas. No es mi culpa que escuche mucho mejor de lo que la gente piensa."

"Ah si? Y que mas has aprendido últimamente?"

Pensando en otra conversación del Trío de Oro que escuche, dije, "Estoy enterada que Sirius es el padrino de Harry, y se que estuvo en Azcabaan por algo terrible, pero todavía no se porque."

Hermione sintiéndose perdida sin sus dos mejores amigos, me contó que Sirius era el guardián…que había traicionado a los padres de Harry…Mato a Peter Petttigrew…Y yo necesitaba encontrar a Harry para darle un gran abrazo.

Hermione tuvo otro altercado con Ron, aparentemente su gato se había comido su rata. No era la culpa de ella y a Ron nunca le había gustado su rata. Harry termino de lado de Ron y nuevamente yo termine sentada en la biblioteca escuchando las quejas en contra de mi hermano.

"No puedo controlar lo que caza CrookHanks, tiene su propia mente."

"Ron puede llegar a ser un verdadero tonto, se le va a pasar y pronto volverán a lo mismo de siempre, ya veras." Le asegure.

Le dio vueltas a las hojas muy enojada. O era que necesitaba encontrar algo o eso la distraía. "Lo extraño," soltó, haciendo una cara como si las palabras le dolieran.

"No se por que te gusta tanto mi hermano," murmure.

Cerro el libro bruscamente y me miro. "Yo…No…No me gusta…Tu infantil hermano!" Con cada palabra se había estado levantando y ya a esta hora estaba totalmente de pie. Temblando, recupero la compostura y me pidió disculpas.

No tenia problemas con su coraje. Ella no bromeaba con migo ni con los demás. La forma en como esos dos tenían altercados, habría sido un milagro que no se gustasen mutuamente. No volví a mencionar el tema ese año, pero se convirtió en nuestro tema favorito con el pasar de los años.

Nuevamente, la atmósfera de Hogwarts envolvía paz. Escuche que Lupin le daría lecciones extras a Harry en contra de los dementores, por lo menos ese problema estaba resuelto.

En el juego de Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, me senté junto a Colin y Hermione. Colin no dejaba de tomar fotos, y no dejaba de contarme cuanto amaba al Quidditch y que su mama no lo entendía y su papa… honestamente deje de escucharlo cuando Harry salio al campo.

Escaneo los cielos en busca de los dementores, se veía muy confiado. Cuando vio al buscador contrincante, note un cambio en su comportamiento. Reconocí ese cambio de inmediato.

"¿Hermione, quien es esa chica? La buscadora?" pregunte.

"Cho Chang, esta en cuarto…"

"No me gusta,"

"No te gusta?" me miro confusa. Miro a Harry en su escoba, quien miraba nerviosamente a Cho. "Oh."

Gryffindor gano! Pero los sentimientos de dominación fueron prontamente eclipsados por los gritos de Ron. Cuando mi hermano se despertó, fue por que Sirius Black estaba encima de el con una navaja en su mano. Si Ron era el objetivo o fue confundido con Harry eso no se supo, pero no por eso disminuyo nuestros temores.

Después de esa noche Black no volvió a visitar el castillo. El último partido de Quidditch en el cual ganamos nos animo un poco. Hasta creí ver llorar a Oliver Wood. Una vez mas todo parecía tranquilo. Los exámenes finales se acercaron, a mi me fue muy bien.

Me desperté agitada. El cuarto estaba en silencio, salvo por las respiraciones de Parvati y Lavander. Me sacudí las pesadillas, preguntándome por que Hermione no estaba a mi lado. Ella estaba habituada y siempre preparada a despertarse cuando yo regresaba a la Cámara. Mire a su cama, pero ella no estaba, sus sabanas ni siquiera estaban deshechas.

Me senté. La luna llena iluminaba el cuarto hasta el ultimo rincón. Me levante y me puse las pantuflas, me acerque a la ventana. Mientras mas cerca estaba del cristal, escuche claramente el eco de un aullido de lobo. Mire nuevamente la cama de Hermione antes de volver mi atención a la radiante y bella noche que había.

_Que es eso?_

Una extraña silueta volaba por el cielo, parecía un hipogrifo con dos jinetes. No podía estar viendo aquella escena tan absurda, por que la creatura había sido sentenciada a muerte hace apenas unas horas. La luna no me brindo la suficiente luz para ver la identidad de los jinetes que arribaron en la Torre Oeste, en las sobra y fuera de la vista. Después de unos minutos, la silueta regreso, pero esta vez llevaba tres individuos, el tercero era mas alto que los otros dos, descendieron entre las sombras.

Que escena tan curiosa. Presione mi cara contra el cristal, tratando de ver entre las sombras y localizar aquella alucinante escena, pero no la encontré…_espera_…El hipogrifo se elevo otra vez, pero esta vez sin los mas pequeños jinetes.

Mire la cama de Hermione, el reloj marcaba las 11:54 PM casi era medianoche y ella no se encontraba en su cama, a salvo. Era peligroso andar divagando, especialmente con un loco asesino suelto. Debería tratar de encontrarla? Era en contra del carácter de Hermione, así que decidí esperarla ahí, hasta que ella regresara.

Cuando me recosté, no espere volver a dormirme tan rápido. Cuando me desperté cuatro horas después, me levante de la cama, escanee el cuarto. La cama que correspondía a mi amiga mas cercana, estaba vacía y parecía que en toda la noche no había sido tocada. La luna llena estaba perdiendo su esplendor.

Brinque de la cama, me calce las pantuflas nuevamente. Ya no me importo que hora era o si me metería en problemas por andar merodeando por el castillo tan temprano. Salí de mi cuarto, de la sala Común y corrí fuerte cuando salí de ella. Me detuve frente a las escaleras, tratando de ver si veía a Hermione.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi. Un increíble, larga, y peluda creatura se había parecido en las horas mas tempranas de la mañana. Parecía un lobo, pero no podía ser…Los lobos no se pueden ponerse de pie.

_Pero los hombres lobo si…_

Me hice para atrás y tome mi varita. Sabia muy bien que no estaba en mi repertorio de hechizos uno contra hombres lobos. Volví a retroceder sin quitarle la vista de encima a la creatura por si me veía, yo estaría lista para correr.

Descubrí que la creatura estaba cojeando y estaba sangrando del hombro. Creí escucharlo sollozar. No se veía amenazador como al principio. Pude ver que usaba ropa muy familiar, unas capas viejas. Tembló cuando trato de dar el primer paso.

Cuando la creatura me observo, la última partecita de la luna se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte. La transformación de regreso a un ser humano ocurrió, empezó por lo pies hasta que llego a la cabeza. Parecía que el pelaje se succionaba a su piel. Escuche como tronaban y se acomodaban sus huesos. Las garras del lobo temblaron y volvieron a convertirse en manos. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, vi al hombre que estaba detrás del mounstro.

"Profesor Lupin?" exclame. Puse mi varita dentro de mi capa y me acerque al profesor. _Mi profesor? Mi profesor era un hombre lobo? _Me pregunte si Dumbledore lo sabia "Esta bien? Que esta pasando?"

"Black…" murmuro

"Sirius Black le hizo esto?" grite. Rompí un pedazo de mi capa, hice una tira y la amarre en el hombro y brazo de Lupin y aplique un poco de presión.

Lupin lloro."…No es su culpa, yo…me convertí…y el solo trataba de proteger a Harry, a Ron y a…"

"El trataba de proteger..?" le pregunte, confundida. Tal vez la cabeza noqueada de Lupin estaba alucinando. "Por que querría Sirius proteger a Harry?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Estábamos equivocados," dijo, tratando de levantarse. Lo trate de ayudar, "El estaba…tratando de capturara a Pettigrew…"

Tal vez Lupin no estaba al tanto de que este Peter estaba muerto."Vamos con Madam Pomfrey, ella le ayudara con su hombro."

Sosteniendo el peso de Lupin, me las ingenie para ayudarlo a llegar a la ala del hospital. Durante el trayecto me las arregle para obtener los detalles de esa noche. Scabbers era Peter…Black un animago…Harry, Ron y Hermione…Snape…Peter era el guardián secreto…Peter traiciono a Lili y James…Peter enmarco a Sirius. Tendría que escuchar la versión de Hermione mas tarde.

En el ala del hospital, difícilmente notamos que había tres camas ocupadas. Madam Pomfrey trato a Lupin, quien ya había recobrado su compostura. Ignoro sus constates pedidos de quedarse pero el no quiso. Pomfrey se excuso y Lupin se volteo hacia mi.

"Gracias Ginny, estoy seguro que la mayoría de mis estudiantes habrían corrido si me hubieran visto y menos ayudado." Sonrío calidamente Lupin. "Tu eres muy valiente, voy a extrañar darte clases."

"No va a volver?" le pregunte decepcionada.

Meneo la cabeza. "Es un milagro, que nadie haya unido las piezas de mi pequeño problema peludo," dijo Lupin, sonriendo. "Severus ha sido muy bondadoso en no compartir mi secreto. Diría eso después de esta noche, pero dado los eventos de esta, dudo que desee guardarlo mas."

Sentí que la rabia crecía dentro de mi. No estaba bien. Lupin era una grandiosa persona y un maravilloso maestro.

"El ministerio no le va a creer a un hombre lobo y tres jóvenes brujos," replico Lupin. Se levanto y moviendo su cabeza. "Necesito que guardes lo que haz escuchado esta noche. Acabamos de ayudarle a un criminal. A nadie se le va hacer gracioso."

Se lo prometí.

"Necesito descansar y tu no debes estar levantada tan tarde," Coloco su mano en mi hombro y me dirigió hacia la puerta. "Ve a descansar antes del desayuno, empezare a empacar."

"Necesita ayuda?," le pregunte, pero no lo acepto. Me despedí y me aleje de ahí. Camine de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Trataba de comprender los eventos. Lupin era un hombre lobo. Sirius Black era inocente. Scabbers era un mortifago.

Despierta tan temprano, señorita Weasley?

Me volví, era el profesor Dumbledore saliendo de las sombras. _Bien, estoy en problemas_. "Buenos días profesor."

"Me debes disculpar por no haberme ocupado mas de ti este año," me dijo. "Seguro de que estas enterada de lo ocupado que he estado."

"Si, lo entiendo."

"Te pareció benéfico los arreglos de tu dormitorio?"

El director me había encontrado merodeando por el castillo tan temprano y solo me preguntaba si me había gustado el cambio de cuarto? Asintiendo, le dije, "Hermione ha sido de mucha ayuda."

"Siempre lo he pensado, siempre he dicho que los amigos son mejor compañía que un diario."

Me reí. "Especialmente los que guardan las memoria de Quien-Usted-Sabe." En ese momento recordé algo que siempre le había querido preguntar. "Profesor, como fue que lo hizo?"

"Tengo mis sospechas, pero como todavía no tengo las suficientes evidencias, no lo puedo decir."

"Me lo dirá cuando este seguro?" le pregunte con esperanza.

"No quiero hacer promesas que tal vez no pueda cumplir, si me disculpas Ginny, necesito irme. Estoy seguro de que no estas conciente de la hora que es, sino, no te hubieras escapado de tus cobijas."

"Gracias profesor."

"Es peligroso andar por los corredores, de hecho anoche capturamos a un intruso y se nos escapo, de bajo de los mismos ojos del Ministerio."

"Black se escapo?" dijo llena de emoción. Me detuve, recordando mi promesa a Lupin. Trate de cubrir mi obvio error. "Quiero decir…Que quiere decir?"

Me miro con curiosidad y continúo. "Coincidentemente, no eres la única estudiante fuera de su cama, de hecho me dirijo hacia la ala del hospital para visitarlos.

Mi mente se traslado a las tres camas ocupadas que había visto, no fue difícil amarrar los cabos. El Trío estaba lastimado. El último recuerdo de Lupin era que Peter había escapado. Regresaría a matarlos, y los hirió en el proceso?"

Antes de saber lo que estaba diciendo, grite, "Los hirió Peter?"

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Alzo las cejas de una manera sugestiva. No sabia si me iba a ignorar maratónicamente o me cuestionaría. "No, no es su naturaleza ser valiente. Sospecho que Peter huyo y no creo que vuelva."

Se iba, pero se detuvo. "Puedo confiar en ti, que esto solo lo sabrás tu?" Tal vez tu sepas la verdad acerca de Sirius, pero me temo que el Ministerio no será tan comprensivo."

"Fue lo que me dijo el profesor Lupin. Se lo prometí." Dumbledore asintió.

"No tengo dudas," me dijo. Antes de irse me dijo adiós con la mano. "Nunca acabas de sorprenderme con tu inteligencia, pequeña." Sin mas continuo su camino.

Cuando entre a la sala común, observe que alguien estaba en el sillón. Cuando me acerque, la figura me miro. Era Colin.

"Se te cayo esto," me dijo con una voz ahogada. Me enseño mi pluma de sarimanok que brillaba como la luz del sol.

"Colin?" le dije, sentándome a un lado de el. "Por que estas levantado tan temprano? Deberías estar dormido.

Se encogió de hombros. La cámara que siempre lo acompañaba estaba ausente. Estudie su cara y me di cuanta lo pequeño que era. Paso su mano por su castaño cabello. "Tu también estas levantada," se acerco mas. "Además, me gusta tu compañía."

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire, se veía un poco avergonzado como si hubiera hablado demás. Me pregunte que diría si el supiera que fui yo quien el año pasado lo ataco, que fui yo quien mando al basilisco que lo petrifico através de su cámara. Me pregunte…

Pero no pude pensar más. Colin estaba besándome. No se podía decir que era el mejor beso, además fue muy corto. Estaba sorprendida y confundida, pero un calorcito invadió mi cuerpo. Cuando Colin se separo de mi, estaba rojo. "Lo siento Ginny."

"Esta bien Colin," le dije suavemente, sin saber que mas decirle. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza. No me gustaba el chico, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. Me gustaba Harry y siempre pensé que mi primer beso me lo daría el.

"Me haz gustado todo el año," empezó, girando mi pluma en su mano. "Pero vi como te comportabas cuando Harry estaba cerca.

_Mi turno para ponerme roja._

"…Y quiero decir, no te culpo por que Harry es el mejor…Pero pensé que tal vez esta mañana, pensé…o que tal vez tu…"Su mano libre le daba golpecitos a su pierna. "Pensé que podía besarte…" Me devolvió la pluma y sonrío. "Con un poco de suerte…" Se fue directo a su dormitorio.

La pluma bajo despacio, descendió hasta que cayo reposando en mi regazo. Ya no era mas dorada. Me di cuanta que el entusiasmo se había ido. Fue la suerte del sarimanok que paso de mi cuerpo al de Colin, que le dio el coraje para hacer lo que había echo.

Me quede sentada por unos cuantos minutos, jugando con la pluma en mis manos y reflexionando en lo que había pasado en los últimos diez meses. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, casi me había portado normalmente enfrente de Harry, había ganado la amistad y respeto de Hermione, había hecho amigos. Ciertamente estaba arreglando el desastre del año pasado.

Cuando la mañana nacía, toque mis labios, en donde los labios de Colin se habían posado. No, definitivamente Colin no me gustaba, pero el me dio mi primer beso. Por lo cual, se dibujo una sonrisita en mi cara.

No podía _esperar_ a que Hermione llegara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Saludos y nuevamente gracias a **Nympha13, darkangel26-15, Iruna, Niernath, saralpp, macaen, zafiro potter, Anelis Evans,JOr.

**Capitulo 5: Una bruja muy inteligente**

"Ganaste!" le dije un poco triste a Ron. Había tomado a mi rey con su Alfil. Me levante de la mesa de la cocina. Mi hermano no me podía vencer cuando hablamos de volar o hacer unos hechizos, pero cuando hablamos del Ajedrez Mágico, Ron es el amo.

"La revancha?" me pregunto, obviamente orgulloso de si mismo.

"No quiero volver a perder."

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera malo," replico. "Vamos Ginny necesito ensañar mi danza de la victoria otra vez."

Le hice una cara y cambie el tema "Cuando van a llegar Harry y Hermione?" Sabia que al mencionar a sus mejores amigos captaría su atención, "Hermione llegara un día antes que Harry," dijo contento. "Papa recogerá a Harry un día antes de irnos al campeonato mundial de Quidditch."

Mis ojos brillaron. Estaba tras la información de Harry. El beso de Colin me había dado un poco de coraje. Si ese chico pudo quitar por un rato los ojos de Harry y los puso en una simple chica como yo, por que Harry no? Tal vez esta vez podría hablar libremente enfrente de el.

"Como crees que acabe el juego?"

Ron brinco. "Bulgaria tiene a Krum. No veo como ellos pueden perder."

"Pero como Charlie dice, Krum es solo un jugador, todo el equipo de Irlanda es brillante."

Antes de que acabáramos nuestra conversación. Mama llego con una jaula que contenía una excéntrica lechuza que Ron había traído consigo, y claro que no le creí que se lo había encontrado. Era del tamaño de un puño y la cosa mas adorable que había visto.

"Encontré esta jaula en el ático," empezó mama. Reconocí la jaula, había pertenecido a Charlie,"Tiene suficiente espacio para estrechar sus alas." Abrí la puerta y una cosita salio y se puso a dar vueltas por la cocina, picando los platos y los recipientes, creando un desastre.

"No podemos seguir llamándolo tu lechuza, Ron," mama dijo. No lo había podido hacer, yo en el fondo pensaba, que el creía que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un hombre como lo hizo Scabbers.

La pequeña lechuza se poso en el recipiente de fruta que mama acababa de poner en el centro de la mesa y empezó a picar las uvas "Definitivamente es tuyo Ron, come como cerdo."

"Un cerdo pichón." Murmuro.

Trate de suprimir la risa. Ron me recordó cuando era pequeña y empezaba hablar. Cuando pasábamos cerca de los pájaros, pensaba que eran pichones, al no poder pronunciarlo bien decía widgon. (pigeon-pichon)

Después de la risa, le susurre, "Pig Widgeon"

Ron me miro de una forma muy cuestionable y me dijo. "No, Ginny, no lo voy a llamar…"

"Pigwidgeon!" ven para acá chico!" le dije al pájaro. Sus grandes ojos me miraron, procesando la información. Ululó una vez confirmado y aceptado. Arqueando sus alas, voló hacia mi brazo. "Le gusta!"

"No me gusta," gruño Ron.

Mama estuvo de acuerdo conmigo mientras limpiaba el desastre. "Además, una vez que una lechuza acepta un nombre, difícilmente lo puedes cambiar."

"Heracles!" Lo llamo Ron con frustración. "Apolo! Lancelot!" ninguno de estos nombres afecto al pájaro. Con un poco de coraje murmuro, "Pigwidgeon". La lechuza inmediatamente voló emocionado hacia Ron y lo pellizcó en el oído. "Ni siquiera pude poner nombre a mi propia mascota."

"Creo que es un nombre muy dulce."

Ron trato de cambiar el tema y oliendo el ambiente pregunto, "Que estas cocinando?"

Mama llamo a Pigwidgeon, coloco al recién nombrado en su jaula, miro a Ron y dijo. "Les estoy haciendo un pastel a los Lovegood. Les prometí un poco la siguiente vez que lo hiciera, así que mas tarde se los llevare." Con un movimiento armonioso de su varita apareció un hermoso pastel decorado.

"Para Lunática?" murmuro Ron.

Le di un pequeño golpecito. "Su nombre es Luna, ella es una chica muy linda, solo que es…"

"Demente?"

"Diferente, sabes que ella me ayudo mucho el año pasado."

Un pequeño temblor interrumpió nuestra agradable conversación y mi pelo se lleno de tierra.

Así que decidí que era hora de visitar la habitación de mis hermanos. Subí las escaleras. Toque su puerta.

"Quien es?" Fred contesto.

"Tu madre?" grite tratando de imitar a mama, "Abran la puerta ahora mismo!"

La puerta se abrió y entre. El cuarto estaba lleno de humo, las caras de Fred y George estaban un poco sucias. "Bueno chicos, otro hechizo fallido?"

George sonrío y quitándose el polvo de las cejas, "Al contario."

"Sonó como una catástrofe, que están haciendo?"

Rápidamente Fred serró la puerta "Solo por que haz sabido guardar nuestros secretos…"

"Así que vas a pagar mi bondad?"

George se dirigió a su ropero y abrió las puertas "Por que haz probado que te lo mereces." Busco entre unos papeles y lo extendió "Esto…" dijo George muy emocionado "es lo que hemos estado haciendo."

Tome el papel "Sortilegios Weasley?" leí, escanee el papel, era un pedido. "Esto significa…?"

"Acabamos de abrir nuestro negocio." Me explicaron que habían estado trabajando el año pasado perfeccionando sus productos de dulces con trucos y falsas varitas. Secretamente se habían hecho publicidad al final del año, y varios estudiantes les había agradado la idea. Estaba operando por correo vía lechuza.

"Impresionante," Nunca me había puesto a pensar que su caos podía convertirse en dinero.

George me hizo una reverencia "Tan pronto como tengamos dinero, realizaremos cosas realmente pesadas y encontraremos nuestro propio establecimiento."

"No dejes que mama escuche eso." Ella siempre había soñado que sus siete hijos encontraran un trabajo bien remunerado en el Ministerio de Magia.

"No te preocupes no le dejaremos saber las buenas nuevas pronto."

Les devolví el papel y les pregunte, "Que es todo esto?"

"Esto querida hermana…es el dulce sonido del éxito." Enseñándome un dulce transparente azul entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

"Es un caramelo" le dije mientras lo colocaba en mi mano.

"No solo un caramelo, es el producto final."

"O al menos eso esperamos."

"…Este dulce garantiza hacerte silbar de la risa," Fred termino

Le di vueltas en mi mano "Como se llama?"

"Ton Tongue Toffe" dijo Fred. "Hemos probado todas las cosas en nosotros, ahora queremos ver si tiene los mismo efectos en los demás."

"Así que estamos buscando a un candidato, que dices, estas dispuesta?"

Rápidamente negué. No quería volver a probar algo extraño. Y no era que pensara que el caramelo me iba a poseer, solo que debía tener un poco de precaución. "Sus ojos no lo verán."

"No lo haríamos de todos modos, somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para no probarlos debajo de las narices de mi madre. Lo que realmente necesitamos es encontrar a un pequeño tontuelo para hacerlo."

"Por ejemplo Malfoy," sugirió George

"O Marcus Flint," replico Fred

Me senté en su cama y me estire para relajarme. Sonreí, pensando en los nombres mencionados y que gracioso seria ver los efectos de este maravilloso dulce en ellos.

"Crees que Harry quiera un dulcecito?" pregunto Fred.

Lo mire, me sonreía ampliamente. Sabia que al mencionar a Harry atraería rápidamente mi atención. Subí mi ceja de una manera inquisidora.

"Vamos a ir con papa para recogerlo," dijo George también a la espera de mi reacción.

"No va a funcionar" les dije con muy poco convencimiento. Sus insinuaciones habían dejado de hacerme el mismo efecto. "Además, dudo que sean capaces de hacer que su primo se coma esto."

Abruptamente nos congelamos, solo nos mirábamos. Puedo jurar que pensábamos lo mismo. Los tres habíamos escuchado las historias de la dieta de Dudley Dursley. Tres sonrisas se dibujaron en nuestras caras.

Fred tomo el dulce de mi mano. "No podemos _dárselo_ tienes toda la razón…"

"Pero no tenemos ningún control sobre el, y mas si _accidentalmente_ se nos cae uno," George me guiño el ojo "gracias por la inspiración hermanita."

Me sorprendió mucho la clase de magia y las habilidades que se necesitaban para hacer esa clase de dulces. Se requiere de mucha paciencia y sabiduría, cosa que no sabia que ellos poseyeran. Después de que ellos dos años después abrieran su tienda, mama dijo que si tan solo ellos ponían un poco de su talento en algo que sirviera, ellos tendrían algo mejor que una tienda de bromas.

Yo los apoyaba. Talvez por que ellos habían confiado en mi, o tal vez por que ellos respetaban y escuchaban mis sugerencias. Claro que ahora mama esta muy orgullosa de Sortilegios y ella jura que siempre lo ha hecho.

Las cosas estaban tensas en la casa por esos días. Papa que secretamente estaba impresionado con las habilidades de los gemelos, tenia que fingir que no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando llego Hermione, la tensión había bajado un poco. Le ayude con sus maletas y fuimos a mi cuarto.

"Como haz pasado tu verano?"

"Bastante calmado." Me decía lo difícil que era vivir en el mundo muggle y no poder usar magia. "Si alguna vez me expulsaran, no se como haría para vivir sin magia."

"Si te expulsaran?" rodeé mis ojos, "Con tus calificaciones, ellos te rogarían por que te quedaras."

Hermione sonrío."No habría nadie que cuidara de Harry y Ron."

"Crees que los dejaría solos en sus problemas?"

"Ni dudarlo."

"Aunque pensándolo bien necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de cuidar a mi hermano," sonreí "pero a Harry…" me detuve. De alguna manera nuestras conversaciones siempre acababan con cierto chico.

"Lo se" dijo Hermione. "Haz tenido noticias de alguien durante el verano?"

Sabia que no se refería a Luna o Neville. Se refería a Colin. "Hermione, ya te dije que Colin no me gusta."

"Tu dijiste que te gusto el beso"

"Dije que no me molesto," la corregí. "Además, creo que la suerte del sarimanok me previno para no enfadarme."

"Solo pienso que seria adorable…"

"Quieres que me olvide de Harry?" le pregunte, acaso habían hablado de mi durante el verano? Habrá expresado su disgusto hacia a mi y que el nunca pensaría en mi como una compañera romántica?

"Claro que no, solo creo que deberías salir con otras personas. Será bueno para ti ver lo que existe afuera."

"Deberías tomar tus propios consejos," murmure un poco alto. Me quede estática, esperando el enojo de Hermione, parándose de su silla y gritando que no sabia de lo que hablaba que Ron no era lo único que había en su mente aparte de leer La Historia Hogwarts.

Pero no lo hizo. Se puso un poco colorada y apretó sus manos. Finalmente contesto, "Tienes razón, debería de tomar en cuenta mis propios consejos."

Mi boca se abrió. "Entonces, si te gusta Ron?" Nunca creí que viviría para escuchar a Hermione admitir que le gustaba Ron.

"No se lo que siento, quiero decir, creí que no, pero después me puse a pensar lo que me dijiste el año pasado, empecé a recordar cosas. Como me preocupo que Ron no se diera cuenta de que yo era una chica, me di cuenta de lo mucho que peleamos y cuanto lo llego a extrañar cuando no nos hablamos por ello. Pero también recordé que extraño a Harry, mucho, por lo que no me puede gustar Ron si también extrañaba a Harry, pero Harry no me gusta, y no me preocupo tanto por el…"

Solo roce mi sien mientras ella seguía hablando. "En otras palabras, todavía sigo con un debate interno acerca de lo que siento. Creo que este año voy a tratar de resolver este problema?"

"Resolver el problema? Lo haces sonar como si fuera tarea."

"Así es como yo resuelvo las cosas."

Ambas nos reímos," Creo que estas poniendo demasiadas pensamientos en esto."

"No todos podemos tener nuestros sentimientos en claro, como tu."

"Que grande soy no lo crees?" le dirigí una mirada de grandeza y Hermione solo rodó sus ojos.

_Hermione y Ron_, pensé para mi misma. Me gustaba como sonaba. Si había alguien que me gustara para cuñada era ella. Era inteligente, organizada, lógica, completamente lo opuesto a Ron. El era inteligente pero debían de darle un empujoncito. Organizado y lógico? Definitivamente no. Era por eso que necesitaba a Hermione. Que lastima que les tomo cuatro años mas para definir lo que realmente sentían.

Harry llego el siguiente día. Hermione y yo bajamos a la cocina, en donde papa trataba de cubrir la pequeña broma que los gemelos habían hecho. Atrape la mirada de Harry, estaba sonriendo. De seguro le encanto la idea de darle su merecida a su insoportable primo. Mis mejillas se pusieron colorados mientras admiraba su sonrisa. Me sentí orgullosa de que yo había puesto mi granito de arena para poner esa sonrisa en su cara.

Mi admiración fue cortada cuando Hermione nos condujo hacia la habitación y dejamos a mis padres y a los gemelos arreglando sus asuntos. Harry nos preguntaba acerca de los gemelos y sus negocios, Pigwidgeon y Percy. Ron y yo le informamos acerca de todo lo que nos preguntaba y se había perdido. Me sentía tan contenta conmigo misma, esta era la primera vez que hablaba tanto enfrente de Harry.

Sentados en el cuarto de Ron, empezó a decir, "Haz tenido noticia de…" antes de terminar Hermione lo callo con una mirada, y el desvío la suya.

Me le quede viendo curiosa, esperando a que terminara lo que había empezado a decir. Era obvio que hablaba de Sirius. Todos sabían que milagrosamente había escapado de la Torre, pero nadie sabia como. Yo pensaba que este Trío y un hipogrifo habían tenido algo que ver, pero no estaba del todo segura. Todavía no hablaba de eso con Hermione.

Creo que ya acabaron de discutir." Dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema. "Deberíamos bajar y ayudar a tu mama para la cena?"

Los seguí bajando las escaleras, me sentía en las nubes. Nunca antes me había sentido parte del grupo. Ron y los demás se sentían tan acostumbrados a mi presencia que hablaban libremente. Se tenían que recordar que había cosas que yo no debía de saber o escuchar.

Cuando Hermione y yo nos dirigimos hacia el ardin, "Entonces sabes algo de Sirius?" me pregunto.

"No del todo," le platique acerca de lo que había visto esa noche. "Claro, que todos sabemos que Sirius escapo, pero, tienes alguna idea de cómo paso?" No respondió. "tengo mis sospechas. Por que sabes me percate de que un hipogrifo y tres jinetes descendían de la torre. Tal vez tu conoces sus identidades?"

Hermione solo negó. "Ginny no puedo…"

La detuve. "Esta bien. El ministerio no es muy caritativo en eso de perdonar a aquellos que han ayudado a los criminales mas buscados. Lo menos que sepan, es mejor."

"Si le cuentas a Harry lo que sabes, tal vez…"

"Harry me contara las cosas, si el lo quiere hacer."

Hermione solo asintió. Sus ojos marrones me dieron una mirada de admiración. "Te pareces mucho a el. Mas de lo que crees."

Iba a responder, pero escuche las carcajadas de mi hermano mayor.

"Prepárate para el duelo, cobarde!" gritaba Bill. "A quien llamas cobarde? Acaso no soy yo quien se pasa el día con dragones?"

"Que están haciendo?" me cuestiono Hermione, su voz llena de miedo. Se quedo a un lado del jardín y no quiso seguirme.

Rodee mis ojos "Siendo ellos mismo." Ellos nunca perdían una oportunidad de demostrar que uno era mejor que el otro. Mama una vez me platico, que peleaban por estar en su regazo, cuando uno de ellos se daba por vencido e iba en busca del regazo de mi padre el otro lo seguía y volvían a empezar la pelea. A pesar de su competencia, eran los mejores amigos.

Bill hondeo su varita. "Por lo menos estas cerca de dragones. Nunca haz tratado de negociar con algún duende?" Apunto con su varita a una mesa y la elevo. "Escoge tu arma Charles!"

Charlie apunto con su varita hacia la otra mesa y también la elevo. "No me llames Charles, William!"

Las dos mesas chocaron en el aire. Reía. Era tan divertido tener a toda la familia reunida.

No había notado que Harry y Ron estaban afuera, hasta que Percy interrumpió la diversión. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, disfrutamos una cena en familia.

Escuchamos el farfullo de Percy acerca del señor Crouch mencionando acerca de "el proyecto-secreto" en el cual el Ministerio trabajaba. Ninguno se interesaba en preguntarle que era ese proyecto. Me indignaba que la mayoría de mi familia sabia acerca de ello y yo estuviera sin información. Ahora que Bill y Charlie estaban en casa, tenia que aprovechar y preguntarles.

Después de cenar, espere a que Charlie estuviera solo. Estaba afuera, en su escoba. Lo miraba volar, era fácil saber por que había sido Capitán de Griffindor y por que le debíamos las victorias y campeonatos.

Me pare en el pasto, le sonreí mientras se detenía en frente de mi. "Te gustaría dar un paseíto, Ginny?" Apuntando a otra escoba que se encontraba reposando. "Me supongo que me estas esperando."

"No puedo resistir un vuelo con mi hermano favorito."

"Te apuesto que eso le dices a todo los demás."

"Si, y todos me lo creen."

Me tendió su varita. "Practica el hechizo Accio," me sugirió.

No íbamos a practicar este hechizo hasta el cuarto año, estaba apunto de decírselo, que ni siquiera lo había intentado, me sonrío. El lo sabia, pero de nuevo, el confiaba mas en mi que yo misma. Apunte con su varita, "Accio escoba."

No funciono exactamente como debería haberlo hecho. Se arrastro hacia mi. Le devolví su varita.

"Para ser la primera vez, no esta tan mal," me dijo.

Tome la escoba y me monte en ella. Tomando el mango de madera en mis manos. Me eleve. Maniobre y di tres vueltas alrededor de mi hermano. El viento frío se sentía de maravilla, podía seguir haciéndolo toda la noche. Me detuve en frente de el, me miraba con ojos de admiración.

"Te acuerdas como entrabas a escondidas al cobertizo para tomar nuestras escobas y salir a volar?"

Asentí. La primera vez que paso tenia seis. "Te acuerdas como Bill dejaba sin serrar la puerta para que las pudiera tomar mas fácilmente?"

Movió su cabeza. "Una carrera ida y vuelta?"

"Vamos!" grite antes de darle una repuesta.

Escuche la palabra tramposa cuando salí volando. Mi cabello ondeaba, sentía que Charlie me pisaba los talones aunque no lo podía ver, cuando dimos vuelta Charlie ya me había alcanzado, íbamos al parejo, a veces uno se adelantaba mas que otro, pero en el ultimo instante me arrebazo, sabia que no podía ganarle. Celebro con una vuelta de 360 grados.

"Nunca te podré ganar, ni aunque sea una tramposa."

"Eres excelente volando, deberías de tratar de conseguir el puesto de buscador en el equipo de la escuela y seguir mis pasos."

Gryffindor ya tiene al mejor buscador de la escuela." Casualmente remarque lo ultimo, aunque la idea de formar parte del equipo me emocionaba rotundamente. Siempre había amado volar y estar con Harry en el equipo, _era mucho decir_.

"Escuche que nuestro huésped es un gran buscador."dijo Charlie.

No pude evitarlo y asentí con entusiasmo. "No se si la palabra gran lo describa," respondí "Si no fuera por sus accidentes y otras…" Me detuve al recordar por que en su segundo año se cancelo el partido. "…otras cosas, Gryffindor habría ganado tres años consecutivamente en vez de solo el año pasado, pero tenemos otra oportunidad este año. Mientras Harry permanezca sano, te apuesto que la copa será nuestra." Por Dios cuando empezaba hablar de Harry no podía parar.

Charlie me miraba de una forma muy dulce, tratando de ser cauteloso con lo próximo que saliera de su boca. "Piensas mucho en el verdad?"

Tratando de cubrir lo obvio le conteste, "Todos lo hacen, no?"

Decidió no seguir con el tema y dijo, "No creo que Gryffindor gane el campeonato este año."

"Que?" le pregunte. Primero pensé que solo me provocaba, pero estaba muy serio. Normalmente Bill y Charlie no solían molestarme, pero esto se estaba tornando grave. "Por que dices eso?"

"Lo siento, debería de haber dicho que ninguna casa ganara el campeonato, el Quidditch será cancelado por…uh…otras actividades."

_Otras actividades_. Me pregunte a mi misma. Que podía ser tan importante para que Dumbledore cancelara el Quidditch? El sabia cuanto los estudiantes amaban el juego. _Me pregunte…"_Tiene que ver con la cantaleta de Percy?"

"Tal vez."

Siempre tenia buenos resultados extrayendo información de mis hermanos. Sabia como conseguir lo que quería. Con Percy, actúas como si no te importara. Con los gemelos ibas directo al grano, a Ron lo distraías con un poco de comida. Con Bill y especialmente Charlie tenias que ignorar que necesitabas información y pasar tiempo con ellos, sutilmente dirigir la conversación en la dirección apropiada. No piensen que no disfrutaba la compañía de mis hermanos, por que estar con ellos es lo mejor del mundo.

"Bueno," esperando que fuera mas especifico.

"Estaría sorprendido de que no lo supieras ya," Charlie me reto, me miro curioso. "No lo sabes? Ginny Weasley, esto te debe estar destrozando los nervios!"

"Lo esta haciendo," admití, desmontando mi escoba. "De verdad no te lo puedo decir…" lo mire de la forma que sabia derretiría su corazón, como siempre lo había hecho durante estos años "…Si me prometes…"

"Te lo prometo."

"…No te puedo dar todos lo detalles…"

"Esta bien."

"…Nadie mas lo puede saber. Si llegara a saber alguien que no debiera…"

"No lo hará."

Charlie inhalo profundamente. Lo tenía. Sabia que podía confiar en mi. Hace un par de años me entere de que el estuvo comprometido con una chica en Rumania, no se lo comente a nadie. De hecho fue por mi consuelo cuando todo termino. Nadie sabia por que no había encontrado su media naranja, pensaban que a el le gustaba la vida de soltero. Probé que era digna de confianza con eso, y hoy lo volvía a lograr.

"El Torneo de los Tres Magos." Dijo finalmente, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. "Es una competencia que pone a prueba el valor, inteligencia y la fortaleza de tu magia. No ha habido uno en décadas." Parecía que quería seguir y seguir pero se detuvo. "Eso es todo, no te diré mas."

El Sol ya se había ocultado, unas cuantas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Charlie me sonrío, "sabes cuando te vi aquí, sabia lo que querías y me prometí a mi mismo que no te diría nada."

"Ya lo hiciste."

"Nunca podré con el encanto Ginny."

Entramos corriendo y jugando a la casa, Charlie me levanto en sus brazos, no paramos de reír hasta que estuvimos a salvo en la cocina. Me dijo que me fuera a dormir por que mañana tendría que levantarme temprano. Le rodee el cuello, le di un beso de las buenas noches en la mejilla y me fui a dormir.

La Copa Mundial de Quidditch…Miles de magos de todo el mundo vendrán al evento. Miles de magos en un lugar que pertenece a los muggles, tratando de parecer muggles, y la mayoría fallando miserablemente.

En la situación financiera en la que estábamos, papa nunca hubiera podido llevarnos al Quidditch. Estaba mas que contenta de que Ludo Bagman sintiera simpatía por el.

Ya que las tiendas estuvieron listas, Ron y Harry entraron en la que Hermione y yo compartíamos. Harry la miraba asombrado. Era lindo ver como seguía maravillándose con la magia.

"Es mas pequeña que la de ustedes," le dije a los chicos, antes de que ellos llegaran estaba leyendo _Quidditch através de los tiempo_, tratando de recordar todas las faltas que se pueden cometer en un juego, las cuales son bastantes. Baje el libro, "Pero solo somos dos y ustedes ocho."

"Necesitaban empacar tanto?" Ron cuestiono, admirando la ropa que Hermine y yo ya habíamos acomodado en el estante. "Solo nos quedaremos una noche."

Hermione me devolvió una tímida sonrisa. "Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar."

"Al menos no huele a gato," observo Harry.

"Estoy segura que el señor Weasley puede conjurar una cama extra si te molesta tanto el olor" dijo Hermione casualmente, y detecte esa mirada. Me torne un poco roja al pensar que Harry se pudiera quedar en el mismo cuarto que yo.

"No dormiremos mucho, Harry, no después de el juego de hoy," dijo Ron lleno de emoción y arruinando mi fantasía en donde Harry y yo levantados toda la noche platicamos hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos verdes brillaron al sentir que pronto vería jugar el Quidditch profesionalmente. "Hermione, el señor Weasley quiere que nosotros tres vayamos por el agua."

_Otra vez_, pensé, otra vez me hacen a un lado en sus aventuras. Reuniendo mi coraje, ofrecí mis servicios.

"Papa quiere que ayudes con la leña para la fogata," dijo Ron con disgusto. "Sigo sin entender por que no podemos usar magia. Quien lo va a notar?"

"Ron, miles de magos no pueden usar magia, si tiene alrededor tantos muggles, ya habiamos hablado se eso."

Salimos de la tienda. Me sentí molesta con papa, aunque el no sabia como moría de ganas de estar con esos tres. En el verano cuando Harry y Hermione nos visitaban era mi oportunidad para integrarme a su grupo y que eventualmente sin mi se sintieran perdidos.

Viéndolos alejarse, pateé una lata de metal que fue a parar a la tienda de al lado. Escuche un grito de adentro y la tienda se abrió. Reconocí al chico de inmediato era Zacharias Smith un cazador del equipo de Hufflepuff. Estaba en mi grado, y a pesar de que estaba en Hufflepuff, yo creía que el sombreo había cometido un error.

"Ginny Weasley?" me grito. Su mirada de enojo se convirtió en asombro."Pensé que había sido un mocoso roñoso."

"Hola Zacharias," le conteste sin ganas.

"Me sorprende verte aquí."

No pude comprender si se refería a mi no acaudalada familia o a otra cosa. "Que quieres decir?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No creí que te gustara el juego. Te veía mas como…a una niña que le gustan las muñecas."

Estaba tratando de coquetearme? Esa mirada decía que trataba de molestarme de una manera amistosa. Si lo estaba intentando, lo estaba haciendo de un modo malísimo. Todo lo que decía eran brutalidades, "He volado desde que tengo seis."

"También haz estado mintiendo por tanto tiempo?"

"Mintiendo?" escupí las palabras con disgusto. Detestaba escuchar que me llamaran mentirosa, por que no lo era. Lo odiaba con pasión. Sin pensarlo, tome mi varita pero no la saque. Por que te mentiría?"

Seguía sonriendo, triunfante de haber capturado mi atención. "Tratando de hacer una buena impresión, tal vez."

"Zacharias, puedo dar círculos alrededor de ti veinte veces antes de que te percates de que lo hice!" le grite. Mis ojos lo miraban con furia, desafiándolo a que me demostrara lo contrario.

Una flama salio de un tronco cercano a el, pero lo ignoro. "Así! Y como es que yo estoy en el equipo de mi casa y tu no?"

Tenia un buen punto. Pero también era un idiota. Y no era que Gryffindor necesitara a alguien mas en su equipo, pero estoy segura que yo encajaría a la perfección con ellos, sino hubiera tenido tan volteada mi vida, habría tratado de conseguir el puesto de guardián, pero este año sabia perfectamente que no lo podría hacer. "Confía en mi, Smith, tu nunca me veras en el equipo…"

Asintió."Como lo he admitido-"

"Por que seré una centella que pase a tu lado." Me volteé y estaba a punto de irme, cuando escuche a Zacharias preguntarme si quería dar una vuelta al campamento. Había estado tratando de coquetear conmigo. Me detuve y vi que Fred y George nos observaban.

"Nuestra hermana no le gusta nada contigo." Le dijo Fred

"Te sugerimos regresar a tu tienda." Continúo George.

"Y si no estas de acuerdo, tendrás que lidiar mas que conmigo y a George, sabes que Ginny tiene seis hermanos, un papa y un cierto Niño-que-Vivió con ella esta noche?" sonreí, aun sabiendo que tres de ellos todavía no llegaban.

Zacharias se retiro un poco. "Ey, aquí no ha pasado nada." Me sonrío y se metió en su tienda. Sentí que casi me vomitaba.

"Lo estaba manejando muy bien yo sola, pero gracias por su intervención de todos modos,"

"Era Smith?" pregunto George.

"Si, pensó que insultándome iba a llamar mi atención. Que tonto. Tal vez podamos dejar caer un cierto caramelo en su tienda."

Me miraron con orgullo. Podían ver que había heredado el amor a las travesuras. Era una hermosa combinación de mi familia. Tenia la habilidad de Charlie para volar, hacer las payasada como los gemelos, el temperamento de mama y la habilidad de papa para controlarlo…Bueno la mayoría del tiempo.

Caminamos los tres entre un mar de tiendas, hablando acerca del juego y de quien habían visto. Pasamos junto a una familia hosca y reconocimos a Harper. Vaisey no podía estar lejos, pasamos junto a una extraña tienda, que resulto ser de los Lovegood. Trate de llamar la atención de Luna pero estaba muy ocupada con plantas de páprika. Vi a Cho Chang caminando con amigas de Ravenclaw y sentí que mi interior se apretaba.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra tienda con los brazos llenos de leños, el Trío de Oro todavía no regresaba. Papa se veía realmente satisfecho, consultaba todos sus movimientos en un libro muggle, coloco la madera de manera apropiada.

"Donde están lo cerillo?"

Ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, pero no la quiso, fascinado con los palillos que supuestamente creaban el fuego. Estoy feliz de que el lo hiciera ya que el show era muy entretenido, cuando el Trío llego también recibieron una negativa de parte de papa.

Después del almuerzo, papa les enseñaba a Harry y Hermione a los miembros importantes del Ministerio, como el resto de nosotros que ya conocíamos esa información no pusimos mucho cuidado. Jugué una partida de Ajedrez Mágico con Ron por poco gano. Cuando terminamos, Charlie, Bill y Percy ya habían llegado. Al poco rato tuvimos el placer de conocer a Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch. Crouch para el deleite de los gemelos no sabia el nombre de Percy y Bagman pacto una apuesta con los gemelos acerca del juego.

Quede maravillada con el lugar que Bagman nos había conseguido. Podíamos ver todo, si tan solo no hubiera invitado a los Malfoy hubiera resultado perfecto.

Después de las mascotas, comenzó el juego. Eran paces rápidos e intensos. Charlie tenia razón. El equipo irlandés era mejor, pero realmente la estrella del juego era Viktor Krum, simplemente sorprendente. Le dirigí una mirada a Harry que estudiaba cuidadosamente el juego con sus omniculares. Se veía asombrado y casi podía ver como añadía los movimientos de Krum a su repertorio de jugadas para después practicarlas.

Mire a Hermione, que por un segundo tenia una mirada boba en su cara, sintió mi mirada y recupero su postura. Ella no era así. Nunca le había atraído así el Quidditch. Difícilmente sabia las posiciones, cuando le echábamos porras a nuestro equipo casi nunca lo hacia prefería estar viendo un libro.

Los gemelos terminaron teniendo razón, Krum atrapo la snitch, pero su equipo perdió por diez puntos. Era una cosa de admirarse, Irlanda era muy buena y Krum prefirió perder con dignidad.

Cuando termino el juego, supe la procedencia de la boba sonrisa de Hermione. "Fue realmente valiente, no crees?" me dijo mientras trataba de mirar nuevamente a Viktor Krum, sonreí satisfecha, Hermine comenzaba a doblegarse por Krum "Se veía realmente desordenado…" tenia que alejarme con ella para confirmar mis sospechas.

Me quede dormida muy temprano en la tienda de los chicos mientras celebrábamos. Papa me levanto y me mando a mi tienda ya que había derramado el chocolate sobre la mesa, Hermione me siguió.

Bostezando entramos a la tienda. Me rodee a mi cama y me acosté. Hermione hizo lo mismo, después de un momento me senté y le avente una almohada, "Ese Krum, es un buen jugador, no lo crees?"

Hermione ignoro la almohada, se sentó y sus ojos brillaron. "El hace al Quidditch emocionante y solo tiene 18, tres mas que yo."

"Tienes 14."

"Casi 15"

Rodee mis ojos,"Hermione si no te conociera, pensaría que te gusta Krum," mire con cuidado su cara.

"Bueno…no…El es valiente, es guapo, pero el no…"

Como lo pensé. Hermione había puesto sus ojos en un jugador internacional de Quidditch. Estoy segura que no era la única. Además, no había peligro con mi sueño de que ella se convirtiera en mi cuñada. No creía que ella alguna vez se pudiera encontrar con el, No sabia que Krum ya estaba enlistado para visitar Hogwarts para la competencia de los Tres Magos.

--

_Estaba en la __Cámara de los Secretos_

_Tenia__ una capa negra y serpientes subían por mis hombros_

"_Ginny" silbo la culebra."Recuerdas cuando abriste la Cámara?"_

"_No fue mi culpa! Yo no lo hice, fue Tom!"_

"_Mentirassssss!" me replico. "Tom solo asistió a lo que tu realmente deseabas. Querías lastimarlos. Querías matar a los sagre sucia."_

"_NO"_

"_Regresa a nosotros, habemos mas de nosotros esperándote."_

_Mire dentro de una alberca que tenia un liquido rojo, vi mi reflejo. No tenia cabello, mis ojos estaban amarillos. Eche mi cabeza para atrás y reí, mirando la calavera que sostenía en mi mano, mi lengua salía y entraba a mi boca, mi lengua igual a la serpiente que me había estado hablando._

"_Ginny!"_

_Observe la Cámara, tratando de encontrar la voz que no tenia cuerpo. Tal vez era Harry Potter, pensé para mi malvado yo, que de una vez por todas acabaría con el._

--

"GINNY!" me estaban sacudiendo violentamente.

Abrí los ojos, papa estaba parado junto a mi. Era un sueño, una pesadilla, en donde quería matar a Harry. Era una serpiente, aleje a papa y tome un espejo, mire mi reflejo, era normal, mi cabello rojo intacto, mis ojos marrones, estire mi lengua…no tenia una calavera en la mano derecha.

"Levántate! Tenemos que irnos" me dijo papa.

La pesadilla había dejado sus efectos. Corría desorientada junto a los gemelos, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Mire atrás, los vi, eran los mortifagos en sus capas y mascaras, y arriba de ellos una familia de muggles volaban y ellos se reían cruelmente. Papa y mis hermanos mayores iban en su ayuda.

La atmósfera era como el pandemónium. La gente gritaba del terror. Las tiendas se quemaban. Corrimos hacia el bosque. Perdimos al Trío de Oro.

"Fred espera! tenemos que regresar!"

"Que! Por que?"

"Ron, Harry y Hermione…en donde están?"

"Sabes que ellos se pueden cuidar solos," dijo Fred "Mi prioridad es mantenerte a salvo!" nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar de manera tan valiente.

"Entonces sígueme!" tratando de safar mi mano de la suya.

"Ginny detente!" grito George.

Escuchamos una asquerosa risa arriba de nosotros, eran Harper y Vaisey sentados en una rama con omniculares en la mano, se reían de lo que los mortifagos estaba haciendo.

Mi interior hirvió sentía como crecía mi coraje. "Que demonios creen que hacen?"

Me miraron y brincaron para bajarse de la rama.

Fred se interpuso entre nosotros, "No la toquen!" les dijo con furia.

"No creo que debas de preocuparte por nosotros, sino de ellos," dijo señalando a los muggles que seguían flotando.

"No creo que dos magos menores de edad puedan hacer algo por ellos o nada contra ellos," dijo esto señalando a los mortifagos.

El disgusto que sentía por estos dos siempre lo había sentido, pero el hecho de que se estuvieran riendo de lo que sucedía hizo que por segunda vez en la noche, tomara mi varita con rabia.

Fred y George se acercaron mas a ellos, una mirada de furia asomaba por sus ojos. "Creen que esto es sorprendente? Torturar a la gente?"

"Lo único que vale la pena de la after-party" dijo Harper. "Y sabes no creo que pasen por alto una oportunidad así y empiecen a jugar con traidores a la sangre, como tu hermanita."

Mis hermanos tomaron sus varitas. Pero antes de que las sacaran, yo ya tenia la mía en alto, _"Stupefy!"_ grite. Una luz roja salio de mi varita y le pego en los hombros a los Slytherins. Chocaron y descendieron contra el mismo árbol en donde hace unos minutos se encontraban sentados. "El tamaño no lo es todo" les dije.

Fred y George me miraron paralizados, y silbando me palmearon en el hombro.

"Estas llena de sorpresas esta noche!" dijo George

"En donde aprendiste eso?" pregunto Fred

"De Charlie, una vez lo utilizo contra un pixie con mala actitud," dije esto mientras sonreía.

"Desde cuando lo haz estado utilizando?"

"Esta fue la primera vez," de repente me acorde por que estaba preocupada, "Ellos siguen ahí fuera."

"Papa nos pidió que te mantuviéramos a salvo, nos dijo que nos escondiéramos, que no nos separáramos, se supone que te mantendríamos fuera del peligro hasta que todo se aclarara."

El coraje que tenia ya lo había sacado contra Vaisey y Harper. No quería pelear con mis hermanos. Les pedí que me guiaran, cuando nos íbamos, voltee a ver a los caídos, sabia que la próxima vez que nos viéramos pagaría lo que acababa de hacer, me prometí que estaría preparada.

Mis hermanos rebuscaban entre los árboles, estaba segura que ellos estaban tan preocupados por Ron y los otros dos, como yo. Mientras caminábamos, miraba tratando de captar cualquier señal, pero con cada paso que dábamos menos evidencia teníamos.

De pronto el bosque se lleno de luz verde y cientos de gritos de terror. Llegamos a un claro, cuando mire al cielo vi la cosa mas extraña y horrible. En la oscuridad del cielo, una calavera verde nos miraba a los que estábamos abajo y en ella una culebra se enroscaba maniáticamente.

Fred y George me tomaron de la mano, y nos fuimos a esconder detrás de un gran tronco, ellos temblaban y se encogían de hombros. Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, Los tome de sus capas y les pregunte, "Que significa? Que?"

Fred movió su cabeza. "Tenia doce años que no aparecía…"

"Trece." Lo corrigió George.

"Que es eso?"

"Su marca"

"La marca de quien…? Abrí mis ojos al momento de procesar la información. "La marca de Ustedes-Saben-Quien? Su marca? El a regresado?..." Esa idea sonaba ridícula. Voldemort no podía haber regresado. El había sido vencido y debilitado. Harry se había encargado de eso. "Son solo unas luces…Por que les da tanto miedo?"

"Eres muy joven por eso no lo recuerdas, George y yo teníamos tres años la ultima vez que la usaron…Es una imagen que permanece clara."

"…Mama nos había llevado a visitar a sus hermanos Gideon y Fabián…"

"También eran gemelos. Pelearon contra Tu-Sabes-Quien…Eran muy graciosos, buenas bromas, de ellos heredamos lo de hacer vagancias y la comedia, los primeros trucos y nuestra primera varita la obtuvimos de ellos…Se convirtieron en gallinas de plástico, nos hizo reír por días…" Añadió Fred.

"La vimos a una milla de distancia," tembló al recordarlo. "Cuando la vi pensé que era un juego, le dije a mama –_mira a las lucecitas_- no entendía por que ella había comenzado a llorar…"

"Ella solo repetía –_por favor no mis hermano…no mis hermanos_-"

"Cada vez que nos acercábamos, no había duda de que la marca estaba sobre su casa…"

Lloraba, solo atine a abrazarlos, un brazo en cada uno. Ahora sabia lo que la marca significaba. Muerte. Debió ser terrible, llegar a tu casa encontrar la marca y tener que entrar y saber quien había muerto.

Mire al cielo, la marca, me pregunte quien había muerto hoy. Harry? Acaso los mortifagos cumplieron su revancha y lo habían matado? Seria Ron? O Hermione? Un niño que estaba en el lugar y tiempo equivocado?

No pronunciamos una palabra mas mientras estuvimos escondidos. No se necesitaban palabras en una situación así. Permanecimos abrazados esperando que todos estuvieran a salvo. Fue cuando supe que Fred y George no solo eran el ingrediente humorístico de la familia, eran valientes, fieles y llenos de emoción.

Las cosas se calmaron, salimos de nuestro escondite y nos dirigimos hacia las tiendas. Cuando llego el Trío de Oro, fue cuando nos enteramos de que habían estado en el centro de la controversia. Claro que habían estado! No se como la gente no podía entender que ese era su destino, hasta la batalla final con Voldemort.

No había muerto nadie, escanee la cara de los gemelos, se veían aliviadas igual que la de papa. El y los otros miembros del Ministerio asumieron que había sido una pésima broma o una manera de asustar a los mortifagos que le dieron la espalda a Voldemort cuando este callo.

Cuando llegamos a la Madriguera, mama nos abrazo mas fuerte que nunca. Supuse que el reloj de la cocina apuntaba peligro de muerte en cada uno de nosotros. Una semana después estuvimos esperando noticias del Ministerio, Rita Skeeter no ayudo en nada a la situación, ninguna de las historias mencionaba la pronta y valiente reacción de algunos de los miembros del Ministerio.

El ultimo día de las vacaciones, Hermione era un torbellino de los derechos civiles, mientras empacábamos, se aseguraba de que no nos faltara nada, no parábamos de hablar.

"Y liberar a Winky de esa manera…No puedo creer que Crouch hiciera una cosa así!"

Rodee los ojos. "Creí que querías su libertad."

Hermione abrió su baúl asegurándose de haber empacado toda su ropa, "quería que les pagaran por su trabajo."

Mis libros escolares estaban apilados, los tome para meterlos al baúl. "Tal vez Ron tenga razón, les gusta ser esclavos."

"Solo por que les han lavado el cerebro!" dijo muy enojada. Tomo pergaminos y unos tarros de tinta y los metió con furia a su mochila. "Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto."

"Vamos?" honestamente no me veía involucrada en algo así. Yo no me encontraba en la cabeza de un elfo domestico, yo no sabia lo que pensaba o quería, no tenia tiempo para preocuparme por algo asi. La mire a la cara, iba a empezar con su sermón de "Liberación de los elfos domésticos" cuando afortunadamente mama nos interrumpió, nos tedio los uniformes limpios en la cama, "aquí los tienen chicas."

"Gracias señora Weasley," dijo Hermione.

"Todavía sigues preocupada por el asunto de los elfos, querida? Esas cosas no deberían estar en tu cabeza, es noble de tu parte, pero deberías interesarte mas en eso, mejor concéntrate en cosas como en tareas o chicos."

"…Como cierto buscador Bulgaro…?" le murmure a Hermione quien me dirigió una mirada tímida. Suprimí la risa. De pronto divise una tela distinta entre los uniformes escolares. "Mama, sabes que no me gusta usar vestidos."

Me miro de una forma inquisidora, le señale la prenda de la que hablaba. "No es un vestido Ginny, es una capa de gala para Ron."

"Ron?" preguntamos Hermione y yo.

"Si, tuve que comprarla de segunda mano, claro. Estaba en la lista de útiles y uniformes de la escuela." Dijo esto mirando a Hermione.

"Para que nos vamos a vestir de gala?" pregunto.

"Me imagino…"se detuvo antes de revelar el secreto. "Bueno usualmente se viste así en la escuela para algún baile…"

"Un baile?" pregunte emocionada.

"Lo siento pero en tu lista no aparecía," me dijo, obviamente se veía mi decepción. "Pero estoy segura que si cierto…" Sonriendo volteo a ver la habitación de los chicos "…un mago mayor te invita al baile, podrás ir," se dirigió a la puerta, "chicas me disculpan pero tengo que llevarles la ropa a los chicos."

Cuando mire a Hermione se veía un poco consternada. Me imagine que estaba preocupada, rogando por que Ron se diera cuanta de que sus anatomías no eran exactamente iguales. Para quitarle los malos pensamientos la tome de la mano y la saque del cuarto.

"Que haces Ginny?"

"Mama le dará a Ron su traje de gala, no quiero perder su reacción." Subimos las escaleras de puntillas.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts partió, trate de buscar un compartimiento sola, ya que el Trío seguramente necesitaba hablar sobre los mortifagos y la copa mundial de Quidditch, dudo que me echaran de menos.

"Hola Ginny!" me llamo una voz familiar. Se acerco a mi y sonrío. "Buenos días Neville." Lo salude. Se veía feliz de regresar a Hogwarts. DE la misma manera en que amaba a su abuela también lo exasperaba "Como estuvo tu verano?"

No se veía muy entusiasmado. "Sin ninguna novedad, la abuela me compro esto," era un chivatoscopio "dice que con los eventos que pasaron en los tres últimos años seria bueno para mi usarlo, aunque dice Ron que no sirve, lo quieres?" Lo tome, encogí los hombros. "Supongo que si," y lo deslice en mi bolsillo.

"Que tal tu verano Ginny?"

Me volví dos meses atrás. Mi mejor amiga había estado conmigo. El dueño de mis sentimientos durmió bajo el mismo techo que yo. Le di nombre a una lechuza. Fred y George me contaron acerca de sus negocios. La copa Mundial de Quiddicth. Si había tenido un verano entretenido, decidí dar una respuesta modesta, "Igual."

Neville no coincidió conmigo. "Tu fuiste a la Copa del Mundo. No me puedes decir que no paso nada."

"Si hubiera sabido como iba a acabar todo aquello, gustosamente te haya regalado mi boleto."

"Bueno, voy a buscar a Harry." Me palmeo el hombro y se alejo.

Encontré un lugar junto a Luna, me hundí en mis pensamientos. El verano había dejado en mi ciertos cambios. Mi cara, empezaba a dejar los rasgos infantiles, las pecas ya no la dominaban, sino que le daban cierta delicadez, mi cabello siempre me había gustado, pero últimamente me gustaba mas, sin dejar a un lado que, ciertos atributos femeninos habían aparecido.

Había cosas que entraban y salían de mi mente. El hecho de que casi había actuado normal enfrente de Harry, de que pudimos intercambiar puntos de vista acerca del juego, creía ya no estar ensimismada por Harry. Y de cierta manera era verdad. Sabia que mis sentimientos no eran un enamoramiento escolar, sino que habían madurado y adquirido un nivel mas profundo que antes. Que era eso exactamente, no lo sabía.

Mi mente volvió a su estado original cuando en la ceremonia de selección un chico fue enviado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Vi como Harry lo seguía con la mirada, la cual caía sobre Cho Chang, por unos segundos quise ser miembro de esa mesa, y así poder estrangular a esa chica en particular.

Cuando la cena finalizo, Dumbledore nos saludo como de costumbre, nos introdujo al nuevo maestro En Defensa Contra de las Artes Oscuras y nos explico acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El año había comenzado oficialmente.

Hola! Estoy en proceso de mudarme por lo que no había tenido tiempo de traducir. Como esta es mi ultima noche por acá, pues bueno me decidí y termine este cap.

Bueno como podrán ver, Ginny puede hacer hechizos fuera de la escuela, porque? Realmente no lo se, tal vez con tantos magos alrededor no sea detectada.

Historias en las cuales el autor se inspiro:

"Turning the corner" GraceHasVictory

"Snitch" Hettie Hofflebofle

"Smart Girl,that Hermione" fitzette

"The invitation2 Task

"Herm-Own-Inny" Lily Evas


	6. Un campeon de Hogwarts diferente

**Capitulo 6: Un campeón de Hogwarts diferente**

Ojo loco Moody, tal vez el fue Barty Crouch Jr un "extraordinario" mortifaguo, se disfrazo como el mejor de los aurores, el vino decidido a matar a Harry, pero cometió un error.

Nos instruyo.

Estaba tan determinado a representar el papel de Ojo Loco que cometió el error de enseñarnos todo lo que necesitábamos. De hecho, era un gran profesor. Aprendimos mucho de el. Es duro creer que el no era el verdadero.

Los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de tercer año esperábamos con ansia en el salón de DCAO. Tuvimos que esperar una semana para poder disfrutar una clase con el. Habíamos escuchado la historia de Malfoy, que se convirtió en un huron. Escuchábamos el rumor de la vigilancia constante. Nos dijeron que estaba loco, pero que también era increíble.

Sentada al lado de Luna, escuchamos el sonido que lo caracterizaba. Thank thunk thunk. Entro Ojo Loco Moody, su cabello era gris y su pierna de madera sobresalía de su capa.

"Devuelvan los libros a sus mochilas," gruño enojado, como si lo mismo hubiera hecho con las clases previas a nosotros. Pasó lista y uno a uno contestamos, aventando el pergamino a un lado, se paro frente a la clase, camino un poco y se detuvo frente a mi. "El chivatoscopio que esta en tu mochila, a estado dando vueltas últimamente?"

De verdad podía ver a través de mi mochila? Tenia razón, el chivatoscopio no había parado de silbar desde que había puesto un pie en la escuela. Lo envolvía en un pañuelo desechable para que no se escuchara su sonido. "Si, profesor," le conteste.

"Sospecho que es por toda la magia que esta en la escuela, si me permites, puedo ajustarlo para que trabaje como debe ser." Lo saque de mi mochila y se lo tendí, lo apunto con su varita y desapareció.

Se dirigió a la clase. "He recibido quejas de sus padres diciendo que no debería estar aquí," ladro moody mientras su ojo mágico nos estudiaba cuidadosamente a cada uno de nosotros. "Dicen que he perdido la cordura, que por haber peleado contra magos oscuros he perdido algunos tornillos," golpeo un escritorio con su mano, brincamos de nuestro asiento del susto, "mi mente es tan astuta como siempre."

Se fue hacia el lado derecho del salón para tomar el libro de Colin que aun no guardaba, ojeo algunas páginas. "Sus padres dicen que no debo enseñarles acerca de las maldiciones. El Ministerio añadiría otra palabrería si supiera lo que hemos estado haciendo, dicen que están muy jóvenes. Yo digo que están equivocados." Serró el libro y se lo devolvió a Colin.

"El Señor Oscuro no se detuvo a atacar a un bebe, así que si alguien piensa que es muy pequeño y no tiene la edad, la puerta esta abierta, no serán castigados. Dumbledore les dará diferentes lecciones para que ustedes estudien por cuenta propia, sin importancia, sin esfuerzo, sin demanda, tonterías!"

Rápidamente escanee el salón. Nadie se levanto, Moody había captado toda nuestra atención.

Moody continúo. "Eso es lo que pienso," dijo. "Les diré lo mismo que le he dicho a los demás. Un mago oscuro no va a ser tan bondadoso de darles una lista de hechizos y maldiciones que va a usar en contra de ustedes. Deben de estar listos. Deben de estar preparados.

Busco en el salón, mirando como una serpiente buscando un objetivo. "Existen tres maldiciones imperdonables. Tu…!" apunto a un chico de Griffyndor que estaba detrás de mi. "Me puedes dar el nombre de alguna de ellas?"

El chico asintió, mirándolo con temor. "Mi papa fue atacado una vez por un mortifago con una…hace años." Murmuro "La maldición de la tortura…Crusia…Crucia…"

"La maldición Cruciatus," Acabo Moody. Se fue directo hacia su escritorio, tomo un jarro lo destapo y saco una araña. "Una maldición asquerosa…" murmuro mientras apuntaba al arácnido. "_Crucio!"_

La araña inmediatamente empezó a estremecerse. Trague saliva mientras la araña se desvanecía en la mano de Moody. Si hubiese tenido voz, estoy segura que hubiera gritado.

"Es una maldición asquerosa," Moddy repitió. Miro alrededor. "Los magos mas poderosos del mudo han caído pidiendo clemencia ante esta maldición. Si la soportaron por mucho tiempo, ruego por su cordura." Respiro y me miro. "Weasley, verdad?" asentí, "Otra maldición, si me haces el favor."

Había estado pidiendo por favor que no me escogiera, me intimidaba. Claro que sabia cuales eran las otras dos maldiciones. La maldición que mataba era una de ellas, pero no quería ser la responsable por la muerte de una inocente creatura, aunque se tratara de una horrible araña. Solo había una opción. "La maldición Imperius." Dije.

Moody asintió. "Esa fue la que tu hermano escogió." Apunto con su varita a la araña, "Imperio!" La araña se dejo de mover. Casi instantáneamente brinco del escritorio, hizo unos movimientos acrobáticos y algunos de tap.

Solo veía a la creatura, no me pude reír como lo hacían los demás. Sabia lo que esa maldición hacia. Era tomar el control del otro. Pensé, si eso era lo que el diario de Tom Riddle había hecho conmigo.

"Que debo hacer ahora? Que brinque por la ventana? O llevarla directo a alguna de sus gargantas? O tomar mi varita y maldecirlos a ustedes?" Moody nos pregunto, dejaron de reírse. "Espero que se den cuenta que clase de problemas puede traer esta maldición."

Levante mi mano. "Se puede maldecir sin varita?" pregunte recordando como Riddle había usado un diario en vez de una varita.

"Nunca he escuchado tal cosa," contesto, decidí que debía tener una platica en privado con el.

"Tu!" apunto a Luna. "Me puedes decir la ultima maldición?"

Luna que siempre se veía como que estaba soñando, se veía asustada, "No lo quiero hacer," susurro. Serró sus ojos tratando de alejarse del lugar.

"La maldición asesina," dijo Moody. Mire como la araña trataba de regresar al jarro como presintiendo lo que se aproximaba. "Avadaba Kadavra!" Con el flash de una luz verde, la araña se quedo sin movimiento y cayo.

"No existe contra hechizo, la única persona que ha sobrevivido a ella, la conocí hace 5 días."

Mi mente se dirigió a Harry. Habría Moddy dicho lo mismo cuando le dio clase a los de cuarto año. Habría Harry sufrido al ver exactamente como habían muerto sus padres y como el lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por un milagro?

Un chico hablo. "Profesor, si no existe un contra hechizo, por que nos lo enseña?"

"Debes…de…saber…"con cada palabra se acercaba a el. "Vigilancia constante! Si no estas preparado para lo peor, no tienes oportunidad para defenderte. Moody se dio vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón. "Quiero que apunten estas notas en su cuaderno…" pero se detuvo y sin voltearse "Señorita Fawcett, espero que ya se encuentre satisfecha con tantas ranas de chocolate por hoy."

Cuando nuestra primera clase de DCAO termino, me espere fuera del salón hasta que la ultima persona salio, camine lentamente hacia Moody.

"La clase termino, señorita Weasley, y no creo tener tiempo de arreglar su chivatoscopio." Me dijo sin voltear.

"Lo se profesor, pero tengo una pregunta, es acerca de la maldición Imperius."

"Muy personal para hacerlo enfrente de la clase supongo?"

"Si" le conteste, y con unas cuantas palabras le resumí lo que fue mi primer año. "Cree que fue con la maldición?"

"Eso debe de crearse con una magia muy poderosa," dijo mientras me veía. "Si algún mago lo pudiera hacer, estoy seguro que ese fue El Señor Oscuro. Pero lo que tú me dices suena algo más que una posesión. Muy similar, pero lógicamente diferente."

Asentí. "Solo odio la idea de que Usted-Sabe-Quien estuviera dentro de mi."

Gruño. "Dices que pudiste pelear contra el y mantenerte al margen por un tiempo?"

"Si"

"En contra de el mago mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos, eso es impresionante," dijo mientras me escaneaba, me dirigió a la puerta. "Sospechó que te ira bien cuando practiquemos la maldición Imperius."

Me detuve abruptamente. Mi mochila estaba abierta. Mi libro DCAO se cayó en el suelo. Ignorando el objeto que había caído le pregunte, "Nos va a maldecir?" Aprender acerca de ellos era una cosa, presenciarlos era otra, pero, maldecirnos?

"Vigilancia constante." Moody repitió su ya famosa frase.

Con dificultad levanto mi libro de texto, se había abierto cerca del final. "Dudo que lleguemos hasta esta lección," gruño mientras revisaba las paginas, leí el hechizo cuyas letras dominaban totalmente la pagina. "El hechizo Moco-murciélago," murmuro mientras me devolvía el libro. "Un hechizo difícil de dominar, pero no creo que te cause mucho problema."

Cuando llegue a la sala común, abrí la página en donde se encontraba el hechizo. Vi una ilustración con bastantes murciélagos que atacaban la cara de un monito. Leí la descripción.

Serré el libro murmurando el hechizo. Repetí la frase _divertido pero poderoso_, recordé a mis hermanos, llegue a la conclusión de que este hechizo me describía. Moody me dijo que no pensaba que me causara problemas, que confiaba en que lo dominaría. Tendría que practicarlo para ver si en verdad la confianza depositada en mi daba frutos.

Después de la cena, Hermione nuevamente hablaba sobre la PEDDO y estaba realmente molesta por que no me quería unir, cuando Neville se tropezó con una pila de libros aproveche y me escabullí.

Una caminata al lago me pareció perfecta, disfrutaba estar sola, a veces la mejor compañía es estar con uno mismo. Tome una piedra y la avente al agua, aparecieron unas cuantas burbujas. Una criatura verde con cuernos salio a la superficie. Era un grindylow. Me miro.

Asombrada, lentamente saque mi varita, tome la decisión, era el momento de usar el hechizo. Apuntando al grindylow grite, "_Chiroptera!"_ el grindylow me miro de manera curiosa y se sumergió al fondo de las aguas.

Decepcionada, pensé que tal vez ese hechizo no se podía utilizar en creaturas del agua. Me guarde la varita y tome el camino rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Después de todo tenia tarea que hacer y el hechizo lo podía practicar cualquier otro día.

La siguiente semana, Moody nos anuncio que iba a practicar la maldición Imperio en nosotros. "Tuve algunas quejas esta semana acerca de mis métodos de enseñanza. Diré lo mismo que la semana pasada. Sino quieren aprender de la manera difícil, háganme el favor. No abra represalias."

Ninguno de mis compañeros se fue. Uno por uno, fue pasando al frente para sentir los efectos de la maldición. Luna hablo con un correcto uso del francés y tuvo un exceso de risa. Un compañero de Gryffindor desplegó sus manos y pretendió volar por el salón. Ninguno de ellos soporto la maldición.

Finalmente Moody me llamo. "Weasley eres la siguiente." Me levante y fui directo al frente del salón. Tome un respiro, me prepare. "_Imperio!"_

Fue una sensación placentera, nada parecido a lo que había experimentado con Riddle. Con el diario me sentía perdida, miserable, como si no fuera yo. Me sentí libre, mas yo misma que nunca y_ feliz_?. Ya nada me preocupaba. Alguien más estaba a cargo y yo estaba bien con eso.

_Da vueltas Weasley_, escuchaba la voz de Moody. Eso sonaba como una idea estupenda. No se por que no se me había ocurrido. Me di una vuelta y de nuevo escuche la voz de Moody diciéndome que diera otra mas.

De pronto escuche mi propia voz. _No me mareare? No lo puedo hacer, esto es muy tonto, mejor no me moveré._ Pero de todos modos seguía dando vueltas.

En seguida recordé, _No era eso lo que Riddle me hacia? Acaso no te mandaba?_ Pensé. _Te hizo dañar a tus amigos._

_Da una vuelta mas, Weasley._

_Escuchaste a Riddle,_

_Dije que dieras una vuelta,_

_No, no me dejare controlar otra vez. No, no, no._

_DA UNA VUELTA, WEASLEY!_

Cuando finalmente Moody me libero de la maldición, me tomo todas mis fuerzas para no llorar. Me sentí como con el diario. Quería enrollarme y no hablar con nadie. Moody despidió la clase y me dijo que esperara.

"Esta bien, señorita Weasley?" me pregunto.

"Bien," murmure mientras reunía mis cosas.

"La mente, no es vergonzoso no poder con romper la maldición,"

"Usted pensó que yo podría,"

"Lo sigo pensando, dale un poco de tiempo, casi lo logras hoy."

Gruñí, estaba enojada conmigo misma, había fallado en algo que pensaba podía alcanzar. Harry era la única persona en toda la escuela que había podido con la maldición al primer intento. Supuse que era tonto de mi pensar que podía lograr lo mismo que el.

El 30 de octubre, arribaron las dos escuelas a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron los chicos de Durmstrang, escuche a Ron exclamar, "Harry es Krum!" Rodee mis ojos, lance mi mirada a Hermione, trataba por todos los medios de no verse emocionada. "Por Dios Ron, es solo un jugador de Quidditch!" le dijo. Me sonreí por que sabia que trataba de cubrir su propia admiración.

Cuando entramos al gran salón escuche a varias chicas de sexto que trataban de localizar su lápiz labial, rogando por que Krum aceptara darles un autógrafo, como si el no se fuera a quedar por un año.

Dumbledore nos explico que el Cáliz de Fuego seria el juez imparcial que escogería al campeón de cada escuela y nos advirtió acerca de la restricción de edad, muchos estudiantes se enfurecieron y reclamaron, incluyendo a mis hermanos, Cuando el banquete termino, el torneo comenzó oficialmente.

La siguiente noche, era la de Halloween, el Cáliz escogió a los campeones. Ninguno se sorprendió de que Krum fuera elegido campeón de Durmstrang. Los chicos estaban mas que complacidos de que Fleur Delacour fuera la campeona de Beauxbatons. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts sostuvimos el aliento cuando llego nuestro turno.

Escogió a Cedric Diggory. Aunque vivía cerca de mi casa y habíamos tomado el traslador para ir a la Copa del Mundo, no lo conocía bien. Había escuchado algo, como era bueno con los profesores y respetuoso con sus compañeros, por lo que yo lo respetaba. Si no podíamos tener un campeón de Gryffindor el era la mejor opción. Me reuní a la hola de aplausos.

"_Harry Potter_," escuche decir a Dumbledore, sacudiéndome los pensamientos. Mire alrededor y me percate de lo que pasaba. Dumbledore tenia en su mano un pedazo de pergamino y en su cara se veía la furia.

Harry había sido elegido como segundo campeón de Hogwarts. El ruido de la Sala desminuyo. Harry…era…el segundo…campeón de Hogwarts…Como era posible? Inmediatamente supe que algo no andaba bien. Despacio como si estuviera en un funeral Harry se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros tres campeones. Los profesores, el director, Bagman y Crouch intercambiaron miradas de confusión y duda. Uno a uno se levanto y siguió al ultimo campeón.

Inmediatamente me levante de mi silla y fui a ocupar el lugar de Harry junto a mi hermano. "Que pasa?" si alguien sabia, era obvio que era ellos.

"No lo se," admitió Hermione.

Ron aventó la cuchara que había estado sosteniendo. Su cara lo decía todo. Estaba enojado. "No se molesto en decírmelo," gruño.

"Miraste su cara?" le pregunte. "No tenia idea!" mire a Hermione pidiendo ayuda.

"Tiene razón, no tenia idea."

"Como no," Ron murmuro. Lanzo los platos através de la mesa y se alejo.

Era la primera vez que este par se enojaba. Hermione y yo nos pusimos la tarea de contentar a este par. Ella hablaría con Harry y yo con Ron.

Una noche encontré a mi hermano debajo de un árbol haciendo la tarea, el aire meneaba mi cabello mientras me sentaba junto a mi querido Ron. Pacientemente espere, para que el hablara, pero no lo hizo, por lo que serré su libro.

"Ginny necesito terminar esto!"

"No necesitas dejar de ser un idiota!"

"Desaparécete" murmuro mientras se recargaba en el árbol. "Yo no fui el que le mintió a su mejor amigo, yo soy el honesto." Dijo esto apuntándose así mismo.

"De verdad crees que Harry puso su nombre en el Cáliz?"

"Claro que si, el siempre se sale con la suya"

"Se sale con la suya?" De verdad mi hermano era tan estupido?

"Nunca le han importado las reglas," dijo Ron en voz alta. "El fue el que TUVO que rescatar la piedra filosofal. El fue el que Tuvo que encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos. El fue el que TUVO que buscar a Sirius Black."

"Te haz olvidado por que buscaba la Cámara Ron?" escupí mi veneno.

Solo negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante. "Pero que pasa con lo demás?"

Le explique lo mejor que pude. Como Harry había tenido que hacer lo demás para salvar a otras personas, incluyéndome a mi, y no por la fama o atraer la atención. Poner su nombre en el Cáliz en contra de las ordenes de Dumbledore además de ser egoísta seria para vanagloriarse, una acción completamente opuesta a el. El salvo la piedra para detener a Voldemort, no para vivir para siempre. Y se arriesgó, para salvar la vida de SIrius.

Me miro sorprendido. "Como sabes lo de Sirius?"

"No importa, lo que realmente importa es que estas equivo-"

Ron me corto. "Claro que vas a estar de su parte, te gusta desde el primer momento que lo viste.

"Ronald Weasley!" grite y me puse de pie, una vez mas sintiéndome como mi madre. "Como te atreves a acusarme…?" Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase. Le brinde la peor de mis miradas y me regresa al castillo. Roja como un tomate, por la furia y por la vergüenza, como era posible que Ron creyera que estaba al lado de Harry solo por que me gustaba. Que idita! Que tonto! Estoy segura que durante el trayecto a la torre le brinde otras palabras mas severas.

"Con Ron no hay esperanzas," le dije a Hermione dos días antes de la primera prueba. Ensarte el tenedor en la comida y lo lleve a mi boca.

"Harry esta igual," admitió Hermione, quien comía un poco de pan tostado. "El y yo sabemos que Ron _realmente_ no lo cree, solo esta celoso."

Me quedaba claro. Harry era el mago mas famoso del mundo mágico y Ron era solo su mejor amigo. "Me molesta verlos enojados. Me agradaba pensar que ustedes tres siempre estarían juntos."

"Hermione enrojeció. "Eso significa mucho para mi."

Viendo que el tema de Ron y Harry peleados era muy depresivo decidimos cambiar de platica. "Como vas con la _tarea_?"

Hermione frunció el cejo pero rápidamente recordó lo que habíamos platicado antes de comenzar la escuela. "Oh eso, si," se distrajo un poco con su comida. "Sigo sin saber lo que siento."

"Tendrá algo que ver con…" sonreí mientras apuntaba el _Diario el Profeta_. "…Tu amor por Harry Potter?"

Tomo el periódico para leerlo, lo hizo bola y lo aventó por los aires. "Lo siento Ginny, esa mujer Rita es una tonta. No le creerás…"

"Claro que no, tu no me harías algo así." Quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos, sumergidas en lo que quedaba de desayuno. "Crees que a Krum le ira bien en la primera prueba?" pregunte.

Hermione asintió. "Espero que si, por que ha estado haciendo bastante investigación. Siempre esta en la biblioteca. Es algo molesto y mas cuando su club de fans esta cerca."

Antes de responderle, Harry interrumpió nuestro desayuno. "Hermione necesito tu ayuda," dijo sin tomarse la molestia de sentarse.

"Gustas algo de desayunar, Harry?" le ofrecí.

Se dio vuelta, finalmente me noto. "Oh, hola Ginny. No, gracias. No me siento bien."

Hermione olvido rápidamente su desayuno, me dijo adiós y se fue, dejándome sola. Esperaba que se tratara sobre la reconciliación con mi hermano. Acabe el desayuno y me propuse buscar a Ron, a ver si ya había cambiado su estado de animo, sino tendría con quien practicar mi hechizo Moco-Murciélago.

La primera prueba fue terrorífica pero Harry estuvo fenomenal. El hizo traer su escoba con un hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado. Logro que el Dragón lo siguiera por todo el estadio hasta que agarro el huevo dorado. Gryffindor estaba extasiado. Harry había obtenido el premio, pero para mi el verdadero premio fue que el y mi hermano se contentaron, cuando Ron finalmente acepto que se había equivocado.

Cuando por fin se hizo el anuncio del Baile de Navidad, cambio drásticamente la atmosfera de la escuela. Me encontré a mi misma compartiendo mas tiempo con el Trío en las horas de la comida, esperando y deseando que Harry finalmente se percatara de mi existencia. Pero para mi disgusto, el solo miraba nerviosamente a Cho. Caminaba por los mismos corredores que Harry recorría, suplicando silenciosamente por que me invitara al baile. Para mi desgracia las chicas lo acorralaban, se veía adorable negándose a sus insinuaciones.

Muy enojada solo atine acostarme en la cama de Hermione. Estaba frustrada. Otros chicos habían empezado a mostrar interés en mi. De hecho ya había declinado dos invitaciones de chicos que iban al mismo año que Harry, solo con la esperanza de estar libre para que el me invitara. Por que lograba la atención de otros chicos, y no del que yo deseaba?

"No haz tenido suerte?" me pregunte Hermione, la mire, se veía igual de frustrada que yo. Sin duda había estado haciendo lo mismo que yo, esperando pacientemente por su príncipe encantador, desafortunadamente su príncipe era el mas despistado mago de la escuela.

"No, y tu?"

"No."

Parvati y Lavander entraron al cuarto. Lavander se puso roja, y sonrío de la manera mas amplia posible. Me miraron y sonrieron. "Ginny! Tienes que dejarnos peinarte para el baile."

"Claro que no."

"Pensé que Michael Corner te había invitado."

Que curioso, si lo hizo. Nunca me había topado con ese chico antes hasta esta vez que me hablo. Aparentemente se había fijado en mi desde que comenzó el año y el baile le pareció una buena oportunidad de presentarse. Me enrojecí y tuve que declinar su invitación. Salí corriendo.

"Le dije que no."

"Por que, es muy guapo…Estas esperando por Harry, verdad?" me dijo Parvati con una cara de traviesa que no podía con ella.

"No," le mentí. Necesitaba parar esto, quitar mi corazón de la manga. Era ridículo que todos estuvieran al tanto de mis sentimientos. Desesperada por cambiar de tema, le pregunte a las chicas quienes eran sus citas.

"Seamus acaba de preguntarme," chillo Lavander, poniéndose aun mas roja. Parvati me sorprendió al decirme que nadie le había pedido ser su pareja. Era una chica muy guapa, Apuesto a que los chicos se intimidaban con ella y pensaban que ya tenia cita.

"Ya te lo pidió Ron?" Le pregunto Parvati a Hermione.

Hermione se sobresalto. "Que?" pregunto. "No…quiero decir…por que Ron?" Por que me pediría ir con el? Solo somos amigos."

"No te preocupes todavía tienes tiempo…También se lo puedes preguntar tu." Soltó Lavander.

"No le voy a pedir que vaya con migo al baile!" tembló Hermione, se levanto. "Si me disculpan tengo que ir a sacar una información." Tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejándome sola con ellas.

"No se de quien se quiere burlar, ha estado esperando que la invite desde que anunciaron el baile." Dijo Parvati.

Me sentí tan enojada como Hermione. Necesitaba Sacar la furia. Era tiempo de un momento a solas. Le dije adiós a las chicas y me fui al campo de Quidditch. Tome mi varita y practique varios hechizos y encantamientos, intentando unos cuantos Moco-Murcielagos en unos pájaros.

Me recargue en un frondoso árbol y de pronto escuche una voz por lo mas bajo, "Explícate! Andrei dice que te la pasas en la biblioteca en donde los sangre sucia estudian! Habíamos acordado antes de salir de nuestra escuela no asociarnos con los de su clase."

Mire entre las hojas era Igor Karkaroff. Era obvio que estaba furioso. Trate de ver a quien regañaba.

"No, sho nunca concorrde con eso!" la voz era fuerte y profunda. "Sho no comparto tus prejuicios."

"Viktor se razonable!" grito Karkaroff. Era a Krum a quien le hablaba…de pronto el rompecabezas se armo. Krum visitaba la biblioteca por que estaba interesado en Hermione. Me tape la boca para no gritar.

"Soy rrazonable! Sho le pedirre irr al baile conmigo. Tu no me detendrás!" le devolvió.

Karkaroff hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Haz traído la vergüenza a todo Durstrang!"

"No! Lo haz hecho tu solo. Diciendo esto sus fuerte pisadas se calcaron en el césped. Los débiles pasos de Karkaroff lo siguieron.

Me fui directo a la biblioteca. Me preguntaba si decirle o no a Hermione lo que había escuchado, pero decidí que no. Si fuera Harry el que me pidiera que fuera con el me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa. Lo que iba hacer era decirle que dejara de esperar a Ron.

Madam Pince me grito al verme llegar corriendo. Me fui despacio, unos minutos después encontré a Hermione. Había estado llorando. Para cubrirse se las limpiaba con unas paginas de un libro sobre la supresión de los duendes. Me senté enfrente de ella.

Me miro. "Hola Ginny," murmuro tratando de esconder sus mejillas en lagrimadas. "No me importa lo que diga Harry, se que tiene problemas con la segunda prueba…"

Honestamente eso ahora no me importaba tanto. "He estado pensando," empecé. "Deberías…"

Me interrumpió, como si no me hubiera escuchado. "No voy a esperar a que Ron me pregunte," dijo silenciosamente.

Me le quede viendo, tan siquiera no seria difícil que se hiciera a la idea. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, haz llorado por el, y creo que no vale la pena…"me detuve, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Harry. Valía la pena esperar por el?

"Lo se," Hermione susurro. Tome su mano y sonreí con compasión. "De verdad quieres ir al baile Ginny?" asentí. "Siento mucho decírtelo, pero debes de darte por vencida respecto a Harry no creo que te lo pida."

Solemnemente volví a asentir. No estaba interesado. No me lo iba a pedir. Se lo iba a preguntar a Cho. Mi interior se revolvió al pensar en ella. Por un momento soñé en conseguirle una pareja, pero eso no estaba bien, no le podía hacer eso a Harry.

"Somos unas chicas tontas," dijo Hermione, seguida de una falsa sonrisa. "Llorando por chicos tontos." Serró el libro y lo aventó. "Estoy cansada de leer." Coloco su cabeza en el escritorio y miro. Era un signo, estaba frustrada, la chica no quería leer.

Tome el libro, "Quieres que lo ponga en su lugar?" le pregunto pero murmuro algo así como _no me importa._ Me levante y me dirigí a ponerlo de vuelta a su estante original. Al encontrar el lugar apropiado hice a un lado los libros dejando una abertura…

Viktor Krum estaba parado al lado de Hermione. Ella ni siquiera había notado que el estaba ahí. Si escuchaba la respiración de alguien tal vez pensaba que era yo.

"Disculpa," dijo Krum lo mas suave posible, pensando que Hermione estaba dormida.

La cabeza de Hermione se levanto. Si hubiera podido ver la expresión de su cara seguramente me haya hecho reír. "Oh…hola."

"He estado deseando hablarrr contigo desde hace tiempo," decía Krum, con mirada de oveja. "Tu no me miras como lo hacen las otras chicas."

"Bueno…Yo…"

"He venido siemprrre que estas aquí, pero soy muy tímido para acerrrcarme."

Una estrella internacional de Quidditch era muy tímido para acercarse a una chica? Si tan siquiera Ron escuchara esto. Me pregunto que pensaría.

"Muy tímido?" susurro Hermione.

Extendio su mano a ella. "Mi nombre es Viktor Krum," le dijo solo enrolle mis ojos. Quien no sabia quien era el? Tomo la mano de Hermione y la beso. "Cual es tu nombrrrre?"

"Hermione Granger." Su voz apenas salio de su garganta.

Krum asintió, tratando de comprender el difícil nombre. Frunció el seño.

_Vas a pasar un buen rato verdad?_ Pensaba.

El ceño de Krum se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Hermy-own," dijo. "El perrriodico dice que errres la novia de Harrry Poterrr."

Casi sentí lo caliente que despedía la cara de Hermione. "Los periódicos mienten."

Krum sonrío ampliamente. Era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. "Me honrrarias al aceptarr mi brrazo parra el baile?"

"Que…? Quieres decir que vaya contigo?" Hermione abrió completamente sus ojos. "Me encantaría ir contigo."

Krum se agacho ligeramente en forma de despedida y se alejo de la biblioteca. Vi como Hermione se ponía las manos en la cara muy emocionada.

"Ya puedes salir de tu escondite," me dijo gritando sobre su hombro.

Corrí como si fuera la sala de mi casa y tome mi asiento en frente de ella. Pretendí que no sabia nada de la escena. "Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar en donde iba el libro," le dije encantadoramente.

"Seguro, ahora lo que necesitamos es encontrar una cita para ti." Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Mas tarde ese día salía de la clase de Pociones cuando vi a Neville sentado sobre una banca muy solo. Me senté junto al chico depresivo. "Por que estas tan triste Neville?"

Me miro muy sorprendido. Dudo que se hubiera percatado de mi presencia hasta que lo salude. Forzo una sonrisa, "Nada, Ginny."

"Yo soy la maestra al pretender que nada esta mal. No me puedes engañar."

Me miro de una manera avergonzada. Supuse que no era su culpa. Gryffindor no era conocido por esconder fácilmente sus emociones y eso es tanto una bendición como una maldición. "Le pedí a Hermione que fuera conmigo al baile pero me dijo que no."

"Se lo había pedido a Hermione? Era una noticia para mi. Nunca había pensado en Neville de esa forma. Me supuse era lógico. Hermione siempre ayudaba a Neville y le ponía mas atención que cualquier otra chica.

"Crees que me mentía cuando dijo que ya tenia pareja?"

"Confía en mi, ya tiene pareja."

Neville asintió. El sabia que Hermione no era tan superficial. Acomodo su cara entre sus manos, "Ginny," comenzó.

Sabia exactamente lo que me iba a preguntar antes de que lo hiciera. Neville se sentía seguro conmigo. El sabia que no me gustaba y yo sabia que el a mi tampoco. Antes de que me preguntara ya sabía lo que iba a responder. Era un jovencito dulce, no muy listo, o guapo, ni organizado. Pero no le importaba la apariencia como a mi hermano o a Harry. Lo se, lo que sentía Harry por Cho era mas que una simple cara bonita…Si el no me lo iba a pedir, mejor aceptaría ir con Neville y pasármela muy bien.

"Podrías, er, quiero decir, quisieras ir conmigo al, al, al baile…"

"Claro que si Neville."

Días después, azote la puerta de la pintura de la Dama Gorda cuando salí corriendo de la Sala Común. Parada afuera, trate de sacudir mi coraje y mi tristeza. _No vas a llorar, Ginny_, pero no pude contener dos lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Me acababa de enterar que Harry le había pedido a Cho que fuera con el al baile.

Nunca creí que Harry tuviera el valor suficiente. Después de todas esas miradas nerviosas que le lanzaba el año pasado, pensaba que era un gallina para hacerlo. Me había prometido a mi misma no estar enojada sin importar a quien invitara Harry, me jure que iba a estar contenta por el.

Patee las escaleras y gritaba de frustración. Sentía que el progreso por dejar a Harry atrás se devolvía. Mi cabeza se llenaba de conjeturas.

_A el solo le gusta por que es bonita. Bueno yo también lo soy, los chicos que me invitaron al baile lo prueban, no? Tal vez es por que es una buena jugadora de Quidditch, yo también soy buena, pero no he tenido oportunidad para demostrarlo. Lo se, es por que ella es mayor, bueno, no puedo hacer nada con eso, ella me gana ese round._

Ella ya tenía una cita. Ese pensamiento me debería haber hecho sentir mejor, pero no lo hizo. Harry se lo había pedido a ella…_a ella_ no a mí. No debería de haber estado tan enojada, Harry no era mío, el era libre de enamorarse de quien el quisiera.

Ron mi tonto hermano, me ofreció a Harry como si yo le perteneciera. Se que el hubiera aceptado, por que el es así. Sabia que si Harry compartía un rato conmigo el me conocería y yo podría alejar a Cho de su mente para siempre. Pero yo tenia una cita. No pude esperar unos días mas. Tenia que tener una cita.

_Que vergüenza Ginny_! Me regañe a mi misma. _Neville era un chico dulce por lo que me debería sentir feliz con el. Pero es que el no era…el no era…No lo digas Ginny…No te atrevas a decirlo…_

El portarretrato se abrió y Hermione salio de el. Me saludo con una sonrisa a medias. "Finalmente nos preguntaron." Dijo suavemente.

"Técnicamente, Harry no me lo pregunto, Ron lo hizo por el," le eche mi brazo en cima, "Alguna vez se dará cuenta de que existo?"

Hermione sonrío y se encogió de hombros. "Esta muy flechado por Cho, pero es por que no sabe quien eres realmente."

"El sabe quien soy."

"Tienes miedo de mostrarte como eres enfrente de el, eres exactamente lo que ese chico necesita en su vida, pero todo lo que ve en ti es timidez, enrojecimiento, la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Si te relajaras y fueras tu misma, el te vería, pero deberías hacerlo a propósito y no esperar que suceda por accidente."

No era mala. Estaba siendo sincera. Pero por la forma en que lo decía sabia que no solo se refería a Harry y a mi. Tenía razón. Por primera vez considere darme por vencida, pero no pude. "No estoy lista para hacerlo."

"Ni yo tampoco, vamos a cenar."

Mama me mando un vestido sencillo pero lindo, quería algo mas espectacular, pero estaba conforme. Deje que Parvati y Lavander me peinaran y tengo que admitirlo me veía guapísima.

Hermione se veía hermosa. Uso como diez galones para alisar su cabello. Su vestido era de un azul perfecto. Era una pena que no se hubiera vestido así para impresionar a Krum, era por Ron. Era para demostrarle a Ron lo que se había perdido.

Sin ofender, Neville es un pésimo bailarín. Mis pies me mataban. Mire a Harry quien tenia un poco menos de problema que Neville. Tan siquiera no pisaba los pies de su pareja. Harry nos miro justo cuando Neville me pisaba otra vez. Solo hice una mueca, pero no me queje. Cuando volví la mirada a Harry, se veía aterrorizado, pero adorable al mismo tiempo.

Escanee el Salón y encontré que Ron ni siquiera se había levantado a la pista de baile. Finalmente había visto a Hermione y a Krum. _Se lo merecía_. Tuvo muchas oportunidades de pedírselo. Mientras pensaba en las estupideces de mi hermano Harry se fue a sentar junto a el. Otro cliente insatisfecho. Tan siquiera Hermione si se la estaba pasando bien.

"Neville, te molestaría si bailo una pieza con tu bella compañera?"

Voltee mi cabeza. Michael Corner estaba a un lado de nosotros. Su vestuario era azul con bronce igual que los colores de Ravenclaw, su casa. Su cabello negro estaba alisado atrás de la manera mas bella. Sus ojos esmeralda me veían con adoración. Me atrevo a decir, que en ese momento me olvide de Harry Potter. Michael Corner era lo único que existía.

"Er," dijo Neville, mirándome para asegurarse de que yo estaba de acuerdo. "No, no me molesta."

Michael tomo mi mano y me guío al centro de la pista, estaba perdida en lo guapo que se veía, sus ojos verdes, la línea de su fuere quijada, la forma en que su ropa se ajustaba a los músculos de su cuerpo. No podía decir nada, solo pensaba que eso no ser real.

"Me dijiste que no vendrías al baile," dijo Michael tan cerca de mi oído que sentí su aliento en mi lóbulo.

"Cambie de opinión," le conteste suavemente. Me sentía segura en sus brazos. Nunca había deseado tanto estar en un lugar como en el que ahora estaba. Harry y yo nunca habíamos compartido algo tan intimo.

"Si Longbottom era tu novio me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera entendido."

"Neville y yo solo somos amigos."

"Era lo que quería escuchar."

Mi corazón se salto un latido, era tan seguro de si mismo. Mis brazos lo atrajeron mas hacia a mi de una manera inconciente, pero ciertamente el si lo detecto por que hizo lo mismo.

"Sabia que me habías rechazado por que alguien ya te lo había pedido," admitió. "Debo decirte que estoy sorprendido de que una chica linda como tu no tenga novio."

Y encantador. El era el primer chico que me hacia un cumplido. Me habia dicho linda! Antes de poder detenerme le decía, "No se por que estas tan preocupado por mi," continúe tratando de poner toda la coquetería que podía en mis palabras. "A menos que estés interesado en el puesto."

"Cruzo mi mente."

La música se había detenido pero no me di cuenta ni siquiera me interesaba. Antes de poder responder, Cedric y Cho se acercaron agarrados de la mano. Michael y yo nos apartamos pero nuestras manos seguían unidas.

"Quería agradecerte, Michael, por haberme presentado a una chica tan maravillosa," dijo Cedric mientras le daba la mano a Michael. Por primera vez vi a Cho sin quererle hechizar el cerebro. Se veían muy bien juntos.

"Un placer."

"Creo que no me has presentado a tu cita," dijo Cedric y no me moleste en corregirlo. "Tomamos el traslador juntos para ir a la Copa del Mundo, no? Eres una Weasley."

"Pensé que me veía mas bien como una Malfoy," se reían. Logre hacer reír a un Campeón, a una magnifica buscadora y a Michael. Definitivamente me podía acostumbrar hacer reír a Michael. "Ginny," me introduje yo misma.

"Un placer conocerte," sonrío Cedric.

Mientras sonreía pude ver una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su labio que seguro había adquirido cuando luchaba contra el dragón. Inmediatamente me acorde que Hermione me había dicho como Harry le había ayudado en la primera prueba y que Harry seguía con problemas para la segunda. Mentalmente me patee por ser tan considerada con el cuando estaba parada junto a los chicos más guapos de la escuela.

"Te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, "empecé "Hiciste un trabajo estupendo en la Primera Prueba."

"Fue muy valiente." Añadió Cho.

Me agradeció y le pregunte, "Como vas con la pista para la segunda?" esperando que nadie cambiara el tema de conversación.

"Fue difícil al principio, de hecho hoy por la mañana supe cual era, por lo que ya me puedo relajar un poco."

Trate de decir lo siguiente de la manera mas casual. "Escuche que nuestro Campeón a estado teniendo algo de problemas." Espere que tomara la indirecta. _Me debes una._

Cedric asintió sin decir nada. Supuse que era algo bueno. Se despidió y condujo a Cho hacia la mesa del ponche. Mire como se alejaban, rece por que Cedric buscara a Harry y lo ayudara, sentí que mi interior se estremecía al recordar que Harry la estaba pasando mal por que no estaba con Cho.

"Uh oh," dijo Michael. Pensé que había leído mi mente y me había atrapado pensando en Harry. En vez de eso apunto cerca de las mesas. "Parece que tu hermano y Hermione se la están pasando bien."

"Que?" pregunte, con la esperanza de verlos divirtiéndose y bailando. Pero no, Hermione se veía furiosa con Ron el cual se veía igual o mas enojado. Me metí entre los demás para poder escuchar mejor. Aparentemente su discusión ya tenia tiempo de cuando nos dimos cuenta, por que solo capte el final.

"Por que no vas a buscar a Vicky, a de estarse preguntando donde estas!" dijo Ron

"No lo llames Vivky!" grito Hermione. Se giro y aventó a los que estábamos parados. Mire a Michael quien con una mirada me dijo que la siguiera.

Cuando llegue a ella se veía furiosa, mientras se calmaba decía cosas incoherentes, la abrace. Cuando me miro, me dijo. "Tu hermano me enfurece! No entiendo por que le interesa tanto que este aquí con Viktor. No se puede meter en la cabeza que alguien se intereso en mi por que soy interesante?"

"Eso solo prueba que esta empezando a notarte," le asegure.

Se río de una manera patética, "Si es por que esta celoso, debió de habérmelo preguntado primero."

"Por que no dejas de preocuparte por el y mejor te vas a divertir con Krum."

Asintió pero el coraje aun se veía en su cara. "Tomare una pagina de tu libro, te vi bailando con Michael Corner."

Asentí muy feliz. "Es encantador y guapo, quiere que…" hace quince minutos solo le hubiera dicho a Hermione que Michael quería ser mi novio, cuando estaba perdida en el dulce baile que compartimos, pero la necesidad de ayudar a Harry me saco del trance que estaba.

"Te invito a salir?"

"No, pero ciertamente quiere el puesto."

"Que vas hacer?"

Fruncí el ceño. Honestamente no tenia idea y así se lo dije. Me recordó lo que habíamos hablado. "Bueno y que vas a hacer tu, si Viktor te pide que salgan de nuevo?"

Su mirada se dirigió a Ron, con sus ojos llenos de furia, No respondió. Krum se acerco con dos bebidas en la mano. "Viktor vamos a bailar," Tomo las bebidas y me las puso en las mias. Sin decir una palabra tomo su mano y lo llevo a la pista.

"Hermanita de Ron!" dijo una voz familiar que ponía sus dos manos en mis ojos, "Adivina quien es?"

"Déjame ver, quien mas me llama de una manera tan afectuosa?" gire, era Dean Thomas. Le ofrecí una de las bebidas. "Con quien viniste?"

"Ahora mismo?" puso su mano en la frente y escaneo el salón. "Creo que todas las damas que están aquí vienen conmigo."

"En tus sueños."

Juguetonamente paso su brazo sobre mi, me dio placer saber que el nunca se hubiera animado hacer eso en presencia de Ron. "Hermanita, cuando vas a dejar de jugar con mi corazón y salir conmigo?"

Le quite al brazo. "Cuando vas a dejar de tratarme como la hermanita de tu amigo y hacerlo como la dama que soy?"

"Es esta noche muy rápido?" me pregunto sacando un reloj de su bolsillo. "Lo siento ya es hora de que te duermas. Tal ves mañana?"

Desde que Ron me había presentado con sus compañeros de cuarto, Dean me llamaba con este particular sobrenombre. Desarrollamos una interesante relación desde el principio. Siempre tratando de llamar mi atención haciendo bromas acerca de mi edad, pero yo nunca me deje. Era una relación divertida, si alguien me hubiera dicho que en un futuro yo saldría con el, le hubiera dicho que de seguro bajo una poción de amor.

Excusándome con Dean, baile unas cuantas canciones mas con Neville, para el horror de mis pies. Hablamos sobre Hermione, Ron, Krum y Harry. También sobre el torneo y las pruebas que se avecinaban. Me encantaba hablar con el, me hacia sentir cómoda conmigo misma.

Busque a Michael entre la muchedumbre, pero no lo encontré. Había estado desando un momento como el que compartimos momentos atrás. Era extraño como deseaba darle las buenas noches, era extraño cuanto deseaba besarlo.

Después del baile Michael desapareció. Capte sus miradas en las comidas y en los corredores, peor no había señal de que habíamos compartido mas que un baile amistoso. A mi mente llego la idea de que tal vez fue una apuesta o que tal vez alguien lo había obligado para hacer el ridículo.

Hermione y yo constantemente hablábamos de nuestros pequeños problemas. Ella y Ron se habían contentado y hacían como si nunca se hubieran enojado. Ron todavía conservaba el rencor contra Krum. Harry seguí buscando a Cho. Hermione seguía en la PEDDO.

Me aconsejo buscar a Michael y hablar sobre lo que paso, pero no quise, ya no quería ser la niña tonta con el corazón flechado. Si yo le interesaba, el me buscaría. Además le dije a Hermione que tal vez no estaba lista para olvidarme de Harry, aunque con cada mirada que el le lanzaba a Cho, yo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que Michael me buscara.

La segunda prueba fue un poco mas sencilla que la primera. Nadar entre Merpeople y grindylows se veía pan comido en comparación a un dragón. Como había estado esperando Cedric le paso la informacional Harry, aunque el chico lo descifro cinco minutos antes de que empezara la prueba. Paso que Harry malinterpreto la pista y pensó que los que no fueran salvados morirían. No podía mas que admirar su deseo de ser el héroe de todos.

Una noche días después de la segunda prueba me desperté muy alterada de mi sueño, tanto que el libro que había estado leyendo salio volando. Trate de no dormirme pero no lo conseguí, volví a la Cámara de los Secretos por unas cuantas horas.

Sabia que mis compañeras de cuarto llegarían en cualquier momento, necesitaba tiempo a solas, necesitaba aire fresco. Mire a través de la ventana, vi copos de nieve descendiendo silenciosamente a la tierra. Tome una bufanda y un abrigo, me dirigí a los campos del castillo.

Practique un poco mi hechizo moco-murciélago en los copos de nieve, creía que ya lo había dominado, pero no veía la hora de probarlo en Malfoy o Smith, veía como se alejaban los copos, seguidos de unos pequeños murciélagos mocosos.

Ya no nevaba, una alfombra blanca cubría la tierra. Estaba al lado del lago, pensaba en la segunda prueba, si hubieran esperado unos días el lago seria solo hielo. Se veía lleno de paz, especialmente cuando las nubes se iban y dejaban ver el cielo.

No escuche que se acercaba. La nieve de seguro silencio sus pisadas. Coloco una mano en mi hombro, no necesite ver su cara para reconocer su suave tacto. Había estado pensando en eso desde la noche en que bailamos. "He estado buscándote," dijo suavemente.

Tenia muchas preguntas por hacer como por que había desaparecido la noche del Baile o por que le había tomado tanto tiempo buscarme, pero cuando vi su linda cara en contraste con el cielo, no me importo.

"Lo haz hecho?"

Michael sonrío. Era una sonrisa hermosa. Temblé de la emoción, pero el pensó que tenia frío, por lo que se quito su abrigo y lo coloco sobre mis hombros. No podía decirle que estaba mas que calientita. Tome el abrigo y lo apreté hacia mi. El aroma que despedía llegaba deliciosamente a mis sentidos.

Sin decir nada mas, Michael se acerco mas a mi, yo nunca había deseado tanto un beso, y no solo el beso de Harry, que nunca iba a suceder, sino un beso de alguien que también lo deseaba. Lo pensó por un momento, me miro a los ojos, jugando un poco, haciéndome esperar por lo que tanto anhelaba.

Sus labios estaban en los míos, eso basto para que me enganchara a Michael Corner. Debajo de las estrellas, el me beso. Siendo una capa de nieve nuestra alfombra, el me beso, siendo el lago un testigo congelado, el me beso. Mientras el me besaba yo lo besaba a el.

Para mi disgusto se separo de mi. Yo quería mas. No me había dado cuenta como me gustaba besar. El beso de Colin había sido agradable, pero no me había gustado. Esto era diferente, yo lo necesita, yo lo quería.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos, "Quien es Tom?"

Mi mundo de ensueño se vino abajo. Mi voz cambio, "Que quieres decir?"

Michael no sonrío. Era obvio para el que había tocado una fibra sensible. "Lo siento, tus compañeras de cuarto dicen que en tus sueños pronuncias ese nombre, Tom Riddle."

Ya lo había dicho antes, muy pocas personas sabían lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos. No sabia que sentir. No sabia como reaccionar. El no lo sabia, claro, quien era Tom Riddle y lo que significaba para mi. Como iba a dejar escapar a un chico tan guapo por un error así? Sin importar mi reacción, no podía hacer aun lado mis hormonas o sentimientos, me derretía como en unos cuantos meses lo haría la nieve debajo de nosotros.

Michael sostenía mi mano, pero la soltó. "Disculpa. Yo pensé…"

Presione mi dedo en sus labios. No quise que hablara. Trate de decirle lo mas concordante posible. "Tom Riddle, es una persona de mi pasado que me hirió profundamente. Todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas al respecto."

Trato de tomarme la mano, pero se decidió por lo contrario. "Que te hizo?"

"No quiero hablar sobre eso!" le grite, mas fuerte de lo que quise. Frunció el ceño. Me quite su abrigo y se lo regrese. "Me gustas mucho Michael, pero creo que esto es un error."

Lo deje parado al lado del lago, el frío viento soplaba entre los árboles, la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente otra vez. No me moleste en voltear, por que voltear significa retroceder, no quería que el supiera lo que me costaba seguir adelante. Había roto el primer corazón.

Hermione trato de convencerme de darle otra oportunidad y sabia que tenia toda la razón. Pero sabia que Tom me seguiría por el resto de mi vida y ningún chico por mas guapo que fuera seria capaz de ayudarme o comprenderlo, excepto el chico que me había rescatado de la misma Cámara, pero el estaba muy ocupado mirando a Cho y tratando de salvar el mundo mágico.

Cuando los capeones entraron al laberinto para la tercera prueba, nadie podía haber anticipado lo que sucedería. Me senté entre Ron, Hermione y mi familia. Hablábamos sobre lo emocionante del torneo y como deseábamos que cualquier campeón de nuestra escuela resultara el ganador.

Cuando vimos aparecer a Harry y Cedric con la copa del Torneo, Hogwarts grito de jubilo. Brincamos y los puños volaron al aire, nos abrazamos. Habíamos vencido a las otras escuelas. De alguna manera através del ruido, escuche la voz de Harry desesperada, mi sangre se helo.

"El volvió. El volvió. Voldemort."

Empezó el caos. "Esta muerto!" la gente gritaba. "Cedric Diggory esta MUERTO!"

Vi como Cho temblaba al acercarse al Campeón muerto.

Moody tomo al desorientado Harry y se lo llevo al lado del castillo. Vi como desaparecían en las puertas del castillo inmediatamente supe que algo andaba mal. Moddy nos enseño todo el año a estar alertas y en constante vigilancia, estar preparados a ver lo peor. Nos puso la maldición Imperio por que dijo que necesitábamos saber, su segundo error fue llevarse a Harry de la escena.

Dumbledore también lo había visto. Después de haber calmado a los demás y al señor Diggory, tomo a Snape y a McGonagall hacia la oficina de Moody. Hermione me abrazo y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Yo no se si llore.

Horas después, no podía seguir escuchando los lamentos de los estudiantes y de los adultos. Me disculpe de la compañía de mi familia, necesitaba tiempo para mi. Nadie me detuvo. Si Voldemort había regresado, le tomaría tiempo entrar al colegio. No me atacaría, no esta noche. Camine rumbo a la oficina de Moody.

Las palabras corrían rápido en la escuela, especialmente en mi familia. Moody era un impostor. Barty Crouch Jr, para ser exactos, un mortifago extraordinario. Pero ustedes ya lo sabían. Me pare enfrente de su oficina, la puerta estaba abierta.

Empuje la puerta y entre. Como se nos paso? Como se me paso? Me acorde del chivatoscopio que el propio Moddy me había quitado para arreglarlo hace unos meses. No estaba descompuesto, estaba en lo correcto. Silbaba y daba vueltas desde que el impostor puso un pie en el castillo, estaba segura de eso. Me jure a mi misma. Barty lo sabia por eso me lo pidió.

Veía la habitación, me preguntaba si se lo había llevado. Lo quería de regreso, por que se podía confiar en el. Si lo encontraba, nunca lo dejaría ir.

"El amo a sido malo!" escuche un chillido en la esquina de la habitación. Sonó como a Winky, el mismo elfo de la Copa del Mundo.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, encontré el objeto en un ropero. Lo habían destrozado. Lo vi, estaba apunto de serrar la puerta cuando me percate de algo. La palabra "Merodeador". Lo saque de donde estaba. Estaba segura era el mapa de Harry. No sabia como había caído en manos de Barty, pero me imaginaba que para un mortifago era muy practico.

El pergamino conservaba su forma de mapa. Busque el nombre de Harry, se encontraba en el ala del hospital. Mama, Bill, Ron, Hermione y Sirius, seguramente como animago, estaban ahí. Unos cuantos corredores de distancia estaban, Fudge, McGonagall y Snape se dirigían al lugar igual que Dumbledore.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome el mismo camino que ellos, mirando siempre el mapa. Cuando llegue al ala del hospital, Dumbledore ya tenia tiempo adentro. No me atreví a entrar, pero no lo necesite hacer, discutían fuertemente.

"Voldemort a regresado," decía Dumbledore, puedo decir que era un punto que se repetía y repetía. "Si aceptas el hecho Fudge, y tomas las medidas necesarias, seremos capaces de salvar esta situación."

Pero Fudge no aceptaba razones. No le importaba nada de lo que decía Dumbledore. El estaba cegado por el amor a su oficina, tal como lo dijo Dumbledore. Fudge salio del cuarto azotando la puerta, se miraba enojado pero también asustado. Me miro pero no dijo nada. Tal vez era por que mama estaba dentro.

Después cuando ya todos se habían ido, me metí al cuarto del hospital y me senté al lado de Harry quien dormía. Tome su mano entre las mías y no pude contener unas lagrimas. "Las cosas van a cambiar Harry," le dije sabiendo que el no me escucharía.

Le hable suavemente, le dije que cambiaria y que sabia que el no me necesitaba si tenia a Ron y a Hermione. Le conté como había tomado una importante decisión, lo mucho que me importaba, pero que ya no me podía seguir haciendo daño. Le dije que necesitaba a alguien y creía que ya había encontrado ese alguien interesado en el puesto…Le dije…le dije.

"Ya no me gustas," le dije llorando, por que sabia que no era cierto. Viéndolo ahí durmiendo sin soñar, sabiendo que en el momento de despertar vendría a su mente los horribles sucesos que acababan de acontecer, me hacían llorar mas. Me acorde lo que Hermione me dijo: _tú eres exactamente lo que necesita._ Pero sabia que el no lo veía así y que tal vez nunca lo vería, no podía esperar por el, tenia que seguir adelante.

Coloque el mapa en mi regazo, lo apunte con la varita "Travesura Realizada," doble el pergamino y lo coloque en el bolsillo de su capa. Me levante y mire esa cara llena de paz, "Te amo Harry Potter."

El viaje a casa fue bastante calmado. Compartí una charla con mis compañeras de cuarto, hablaban sobre sus planes de verano, otras decían que tal vez no regresarían al curso siguiente, por lo que había pasado.

Michael paso por fuera del comportamiento, sin pensarlo, me levante y abrí la puerta, le hable. Se detuvo y giro hacia mi. Su cara hermosa, lo decía todo. Estaba triste y ahora yo volvía a su vida.

"Hola Ginny"

No dije nada, camine hacia el y lo abrace, poniendo mis brazos en su cintura, lo apreté y el me devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndome segura otra vez.

"Me gustas Michael," le dije suavemente. "Si todavía te interesa el puesto, esta disponible, eres el mejor candidato."

Me sonrío, "Que te hace pensar que estoy interesado?"

"Esto," de puntillas me acerque a sus labios y lo bese.

Cuando me aparte de el, me tomo de la mano y me condujo a su compartimiento. Pasamos junto al de Harry, Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, cuando alce nuestras manos entre lazadas.

Sentados junto a sus compañeros Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein, le explique que no sabia como iba a ser este verano para mi. Si lo podía visitar lo haría, si le podía escribir lo haría. Pero si no, me gustaría seguir siendo su novia, si el estaba de acuerdo, a lo que el contesto que si, con un beso.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en King Cross, mire como salían Ron y Hermione, pero Fred y George no lo hicieron. Me despedí de Michael.

Escondiendome, escuche la voz de George. "Debe de haber mil Galeones aquí."

"Si, pienses cuantas galletas de canario puede hacer con eso. Solo no le digan a su mama de donde salio."

Mi boca se abrió. Harry les había regalado su premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos a mis hermanos. Sabia por que Harry no lo quería, pero dárselos para la tienda de bromas? Mama se pondría furiosa. Harry salio sin percatarse de mi. Brinque a Draco y a sus acompañantes, entre justo cuando se escondían el dinero en sus mochilas. "Hola chicos, que esconden?"

"Que te hace pensar…?"

"Se te olvida con quien hablas? Crees de verdad que no escuche lo que acaba de pasar?"

Ambos me miraron, "Siempre he dicho que eres una bruja muy inteligente," dijo George.

"No lo olvides," le dije.

"Draco?" escuche una voz familiar. Me di la vuelta, vi como Harper se levantaba y veía confundido a sus compañeros, que estaban tirados en el suelo con varia marcas de hechizos en su cuerpo. "Que paso…?" y nos miraron. "Weasleys! Debí saberlo! Que nos han hecho?" grito.

"Un poco de decoración," Fred se río.

"Pero sabes que, no me gusta para nada la nueva carpeta," le dije.

"Te dije que anduvieras con cuidado!" me grito.

Harper saco su varita. Nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo hacer eso. Nunca había sido tan rápida con la varita como lo era con la escoba, pero a Harper le gane. "_Chiroptera!"_ le grite y una luz entre morada y negra lo golpeo directo en la nariz.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El hechizo moco-murciélago estaba trabajando. Mi primera victima con el hechizo, con resultados hermosos. Me voltee para mirar a mis hermanos que me brindaban una sonrisa impresionada.

"Cuando van a aprender?" dijo Fred que con orgullo puso su mano en mi hombro. George hizo lo mismo. "El tamaño no importa." Agrego.

_Bueno chicos aca les traigo este capitulo, con eso de la mudanza he estado muy ocupada y mas que no tengo Internet, asi que recibi la se;al en el patio de la casa, busque una extension y aqui me tienen, siendo deborada por los mosquitos. Saludos a los que siguen esta hermosa historia, que desgraciadamente no es mia._


	7. Nosotros, la Orden del Fenix

**Capitulo 7: Nosotros, La Orden del Fénix**

Nunca comprendí la magnitud de la situación. Quise creer que mi familia estaba a salvo, que íbamos a llevar una vida normal, y que otros magos, mas preparados, mas talentosos, iban a pelear contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Estaba equivocada. Toda mi familia se vería envuelta y eventualmente todos pelearíamos hombro a hombro contra el lado oscuro.

Cuando la guerra termino tres años después, mi familia escapo con solo un caído. Y digo solo uno como si fuera algo bueno. Debo de decir que fuimos afortunados de solo perder a un miembro de la familia. Otras familias fueron borradas de la faz de la Tierra.

Voldemort nos quito mucho. Nos hubiera quitado más si hombres y mujeres valientes como mama y papa no se hubieran parado y dicho que no permitirían que un tirano como Voldemort controlara el mundo que tanto amabamos.

Ellos eran la Orden del Fénix, un grupo de personas que pelearon ferozmente cuando otros ni el intento hicieron. Tal vez no eran de alcurnia, pero eran los mejores. Estaban preparados. Estaban dispuestos a sacrificar lo que sea, incluso sus vidas, arriesgar a sus hijos, si eso significaba que mañana seria un mejor.

No importa lo que mama dice. Nosotros los hijos, como Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y yo misma, formábamos parte de la Orden del Fénix desde el momento que llegamos al 12 de Grimmauld Place. Creo que solo Dumbledore lo veía asi. Sabia que no nos íbamos a conformar, también era nuestra lucha, también era nuestra guerra. También eran nuestras vidas.

Una semana después de la clausura del curso entre a la cocina. Mis padres estaban ocupados mandando lechuzas a los lugares apropiados y acomodando lo que nos íbamos a llevar. Nos dijeron brevemente lo que pasaba y que nos íbamos a mudar a la casa de Sirius, la cual seria la nueva sede del cuartel de la Orden.

Papa se me acerco , "Como estas Ginny?" me dijo esto mientras me abrazaba.

"Bien."

"Te amo," me contesto mientras me despeinaba. "Sabes, no importa que crezcas, siempre serás mi pequeña."

"Le sonreí. "Espero que así sea, no creo que a Ron le guste andar por ahí con un vestido puesto."

Alzo las cejas. "Creo recordar que a ti tampoco te gustan los vestidos."

"Así es."

"Por cierto vi las fotos del baile de Navidad te veías preciosa y muy cómoda en uno."

Me encogí de hombros. "En ocasiones especiales no tengo objeción."

Fue cuando Percy interrumpió la conversación. "Papa, tengo una noticia que darte. Estaba feliz. No estaba segura por que. La semana pasada había estado sufriendo sobre salto mas sobre salto. Aparentemente lo mas grave fue que no se dio cuenta de que su jefe había estado actuando de forma rara. Que habría podido pasar en la vida de mi hermano para que su humor cambiara radicalmente?

"Que pasa Percy?" Pregunto papa. Su voz se escuchaba inquieta. Los últimos días había estado tratando de convencer a Fudge y al Ministerio de que el no estaba en el bando de Dumbledore. Salvo su trabajo pero por un pelito.

"Estas viendo al nuevo asistente junior del Ministro," soltó, su cara se torno roja y una sonrisa amplia apareció, esperaba que papa le palmera la espalda y empezar a planear una cena para celebrar.

"Te promovieron?" le pregunte, sin creerlo. "Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que tu jefe había perdido unos cuantos tornillos. Como es que confiaron en ti?"

Papa me silencio y Percy me miro de una manera. "Ginny tu eres muy joven para entenderlo, obviamente están impresionados por lo bien que maneje los asunto de Crouch en su ausencia."

Papa lo miro con curiosidad, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba. "Tan solo tienes un año de haber salido de la escuela, no lo entiendo." Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Papa suspiro antes de decir algo, trataba de seleccionar las mejores palabras. "Sabes como es Fudge, no crees que te esta utilizando?" me volteo a ver por una fracción de segundo. "Para mantener un ojo en nosotros?"

Con cada una de las palabras Percy comenzó a temblar. Cuando papa acabo de hablar, Percy exploto. "Si no estuvieras haciendo nada malo, no te preocuparías de que alguien quiera espiarte!"

"Entonces lo admites?" grito papa, pero no tan alto como Percy.

"Nunca me pediría tal cosa!"

"Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiere Fudge!" papa volvió a gritar, nunca había visto que se enfureciera tanto. "Aceptando este trabajo, seria como si traicionaras a tu familia."

"Traicionando a mi familia?" escupió Percy. Como si los hubiera convocado, toda la familia bajo por las escaleras para presenciar la conmoción que se llevaba a cabo. "QUE TAL TU PADRE?" He trabajado mucho para desprenderme tu ilusa reputación. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces la gente me ha preguntado si soy hijo de Arthur Weasley el amante de los muggles?"

"PERCY!" grito mama, papa le pidió guardara silencio el se encargaría de la situación. Por primera vez mama escucho.

"Siento mucho que mi reputación te haya afectado, pero no te permito que cuestiones mi dedicación a esta familia."

"dedicación?" pregunto Percy, escupiendo un poco de saliva. "Si te hubieras dedicado un poco a esta familia, te habrías desprendido de tu decadente departamento y hubieras traído mas dinero a la casa. Por eso siempre hemos sido pobres, papa, o no? Por tu falta de ambición!"

La mirada de los gemelos parecía una tormenta de rayos. La boca de Ron se estremecía. Mama parecía que iba llorar y matar a la vez.

Papa no dijo nada, Percy seguía gritando. "Sabias que han destituido a Dumbledore de su puesto como jefe en el Warlock y le han quitado su Orden de Merlín? Creen que ha perdido la cabeza. Que piensas ahora del gran Albus Dumbledore, papa?"

"están tratando de desacreditarlo, Percy."

"El solo se ha desacreditado, el esta en problemas. Si sigues de su lado pronto seguirás sus pasos."

"Dumbledore es la única persona que esta tomando cartas en el asunto! Cualquier problemas es por que Quien-Tu-Sabes a regresado!"

"Que prueba tienes de eso? Las palabras de un mocoso de catorce años que no hace otra cosa que llamar la atención desde que llego a la escuela!"

Sin pensarlo, le grite. "Entonces crees que Harry esta mintiendo?" le golpee con fuerza el pecho. "ENTONCES QUIEN MATO A CEDRIC?" Lo hubiera golpeado mas si mama no me hubiera detenido.

Percy me respondió. "Siento mucho que hubieras presenciado esto, pero no debes de permitir que tu pequeño enamoramiento hacia Harry nuble tu razonamiento."

"Supongo que yo también miento con lo del diario." Le grite pero el no respondió."Solo imagine que Quien,-Tu-Sabes me poseyó? También imagine que casi me mata? Que me dices a eso Percy? Me supongo que arme el teatrito por mi pequeño enamoramiento hacia Harry verdad?" mama me sostenía con fuerza. "Eres un cobarde, TE ODIO!" Le grite mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Ginny," papa me dijo en susurro, me tomo mucho trabajo controlarme. Se volvió hacia Percy. "Escucha la razón, hijo."

"Por una vez tu escucha!" Grito apuntándose en el pecho, "Yo se donde esta mis convicciones. Si te quieres convertir en un traidor para el Ministerio lo puedes hacer, pero yo no-"

"Nosotros somos tu familia, Percy," dijo mama en voz baja, enfatizando cada una de las palabras.

Percy meneo la cabeza. "Ya no mas."

Papa se enderezo. Despacio se acerco a Percy, espere lo peor. Papa estudio la cara de su hijo por unos instantes, mirando por algo, tal vez muestras de arrepentimiento, pero no encontró nada. Entonces hizo la cosa mas extraña, lo abrazo.

Lo tomo de sorpresa, su cara se lleno de confusión, sus manos estaban rígidas a los costados. Cuando papa lo soltó, vi que los ojos de papa se aguaron. Dijo en unas palabras inaudibles, "Quiero que te vayas."

A la hora Percy se había marchado.

Siempre habían dicho que Voldemort era un maestro esparciendo el caos. Como lo he mencionado anteriormente, no comprendía la magnitud de la situación. Fue cuando supe que no saldríamos de esta siendo los mismos.

Grimmauld Place ha sido el peor lugar en el que jamás he estado. Estaba llena de polvo, era vieja, húmeda y peligrosa. No puedo recordar ningún otro lugar en donde tantas creaturas vivieran y respiraran. Bajo las órdenes de mama, era nuestro deber limpiarla. Aparentemente era lo mejor que podíamos hacer ya que no podíamos ser miembros activos de la Orden.

No era casa sencilla de limpiar. Limpiar tipo muggle no era suficiente para esa clase de suciedad y magia. Mama hechizo unos cuantos cepillos como ayuda extra. Ron estaba acargo de las ventanas, los gemelos de los pisos y yo de las escaleras, estaba en eso cuándo la puerta se abrió.

"Veo que te toco el trabajo mas importante."

No reconocí esa voz. Deje caer mi cepillo y gire. Una joven mujer se encontraba parada mirándome, no podía ser mayor a mi hermano Charlie. Su cara tenia forma de corazón y sus ojos eran negros y hermosos. Su cabello fue lo que resalto, era de un azul como el hielo.

"Hola," la salude me había acostumbrado a ver diariamente a caras viejas como nuevas, especialmente este día. Bill y Charlie acababan de llegar, seguidos de Dumbledore, Kingley, Mundungus, Lupin, Diggle and Doge. Seria la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

"Nymphaddora Tonks," dijo la mujer.

Que nombre tan extraño, pensé. "Es un placer conocerte, Nymphadora, soy Ginny."

"Weasley, supongo," dijo sonriendo."Y esta será la ultima vez que me llamas por mi nombre completo, " sonreía de manera amplia. "Llámame Tonks."

"Mi verdadero nombre es Ginevra, pero nadie me llama así."

"Yo desearía que nadie me llamara Nymphadora, Ginevra es un nombre muy bonito pero Ginny te queda mejor." Sus ojos se dirigieron a mi cabeza. "Tienes el cabello rojo mas despampanante!" frunció el ceño. Despacio su corto cabello comenzó a crecer y cambiar del azul hielo al rojo que cubría mi cabeza. Cuando termino, el suyo y el mio eran del mismo tamaño. "Esto esta mejor."

"Que hechizo fue eso?" le pregunte, admirando la nueva saturación de su cabeza. Definitivamente tenia que aprenderlo.

"Ningún hechizo, soy Metamorfomaga." Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero su habilidad era rara. Había leído acerca de eso. Podía cambiar de aspecto cuando ella lo deseara.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Ojo Loco Moody entro, era raro ver por fin al verdadero hombre, tras haber estado siendo enseñada por un año por un impostor. Sacudí los malos pensamientos, Barty Croch Jr, ya no podía hacer nada estuviera donde estuviera. Tonks se acerco a la puerta pero tropezó con una base.

"Profesor Moody?" le pregunte mientras el arreglaba la base quebrada.

"Tan solo soy Moody, pero debo decir que no se me permitió enseñar mucho dentro del baúl. Cuando será la reunión Tonks?"

Tonks no lo sabia, pero yo tenía una curiosidad. "Pensé que ya se había retirado Prof.…Moody."

"También pensamos que Quien-Tu-Sabes." Gruño, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo cerca de la puerta. "Voy a buscar a Dumbledore." Mientras se iba el thunk thunk hacia eco por el corredor.

"Por que no tomas un descanso y nos tomamos una taza de te?" me pregunto Tonks tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

No necesito preguntarme dos veces. Con cara de alivio, le advertí acerca del retrato de la señora Black y la conduje hacia la cocina. Lupin se encontraba en una esquina con una taza de te en las manos.

Los ojos de Lupin se dirigieron a su taza de te, a mi y después con mucho interés hacia Tonks. Dejo la taza de te y sonrío. "Tu debes ser Nymphadora Tonks, he escuchado mucho de ti."

Tonks me miro de reojo y volvió su mirada a Lupin. "Espero que hayas escuchado que no me gustan que me llamen Nymphadora."

La cara desaliñada de Lupin parecía que ganaba fuerza en presencia de esa mujer. Tomo su varita y convoco una tercera y segunda taza de te. "he escuchado acerca de tu reputación con…" Tomo la segunda taza y se la puso en las manos, pero Tonks fallo y la taza fue a caer al piso quebrándose y derramando el líquido. Lupin sonrío mientras continuaba, "…los accidentes."

Tonks se puso como tomate, bueno para ser justa, su cabello se volvió rojo, se puso aun más rojo que cuando trato de imitar el mío. "El sigilo nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero…" su nariz se transformo en la de un puerco. "Tengo notas altas en transformacion."

Tanto Lupin como yo nos reímos por su nariz, mientras ella volvía su nariz a la normalidad ella también reía de manera traviesa. Le ofrecí mi taza de te, pero no la quiso, por lo que me senté para presenciar mas interacción entre esos dos.

"Yo también he escuchado acerca de ti," admitió Tonks. "Parece que tu también tienes la habilidad para transformarte…" Parecía que el _pequeño problema peludo_ de Lupin en vez de causarle un efecto negativo lo hacia mas interesante.

"Haz estado hablando con tu primo, desafortunadamente, no puedo controlar lo bien que me veo cuando me transformo."

Hubo silencio. No uno molesto, pero uno de entendimiento. Tonks lo veía con curiosidad, tratando de entender si eso era un cumplido. Lupin miro un poco avergonzado su taza de te, rogando no haber ofendido a la chica.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Sirius estudio la escena, nos sonrío a los tres. Fue directo a abrazar a su prima, la cual se veía extremadamente feliz de ver a su primo. Ella era muy joven cuando lo mandaron a Azcaban y por lo que me dijo en conversaciones posteriores es que ella nunca creyó que el era culpable.

"Por cierto, Tonks, Molly te esta buscando." Le dijo Sirius. Se despidió con la mano de mi, una palmada a Sirius y le dirigió una mirada a Lupin antes de decirle adiós, en el proceso se tropezó con una silla. Me recordó a mi misma cuando me ponía nerviosa ante Harry, aunque pensándolo bien ella era una persona un poco torpe con las cosas.

Sirius se quito los cabellos de su cara. Me guiño un ojo y le dio unas palmaditas al callado Lupin en la espalda. "Sabes lunático, mi prima esta soltera. Nada me haría mas feliz que te convirtieras en miembro oficial de mi familia."

Lupin sacudió la cabeza mientras levantaba la silla del suelo. "El amor es un lujo para un hombre como yo." Dijo esto sin hacer contacto visual.

Tuve que hablar. "No párese que a Tonks le importe el hecho de que seas un hombre lobo." Finalmente tome un poco de te y decidí que la mirada de Lupin podía ser una buena rival de mi madre.

Sirius estudio la cara de Lupin. "Te gusta," bromeo con el dándole un codazo, pensé que tal vez así se llevaban cuando aun estaban en la escuela. "Eres un perro!"

"Se te olvida," dijo Lupin alzando sus ojos hacia Sirius. "Tu eres el perro, yo el hombre lobo," apuntando a Sirius y luego a el. Los dos compartieron una carcajada estupenda.

Lupin y Tonks inmediatamente se conectaron y su interacción era más asombrosa de ver. Lupin siempre se había visto gastado, cansado y viejo através de estos años, pero parecía que Tonks lo renovaba, no tenia que andar oyendo conversaciones ajenas para percatarme de eso. Siempre elegían hacer las misiones juntos. Creo que yo vi esa conexión primero.

Fue cuando Dumbledore entro en la cocina. "Remus, Sirius, la reunión esta apunto de comenzar." Dejo la puerta abierta para que los dos amigos pasaran, empujo sus lentes de media luna y me saludo. "Buenas tardes Ginny."

Parecía que había pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos días. Desde la muerte de Cedric, Dumbledore se había avocado a la causa en contra de Voldemort. A todos aquellos a quienes estaban dispuesto a escuchar y a los que no también. Con lo que se refería al Ministerio ellos trataban por todos los medios de desacreditar sus palabras como fuera posible.

"Hola profesor," le conteste, como no sabia si el iba estar muy ocupado los siguientes días me atreví a preguntarle. "Necesito preguntarle algo, será un buen momento ahora?"

"Por supuesto, pero no olvides que tengo que dirigir una reunión."

Asentí, indicando que no seria un cuento largo. "Puedo escribir y mandar cartas?"

"Si le mandamos cartas a Harry, no debemos decirle nada, hasta que este a salvo con nosotros," Dumbledore contesto. "Pero debo decirte, que no debes mandarlas si no es absolutamente necesario."

"Cuando lo van a traer?" le pregunte.

"No lo se, el esta mas seguro donde esta ahora," admitió.

Sabia que Harry iba estar muy inquieto. Unos cuantos días sin saber nada lo iban a volver loco. Estaba urgido por saber que era lo que pasaba y unirse a la causa si lo dejaban.

"Si eso es todo, los dos estamos tomando tiempo de nuestros importantes deberes," me dijo, tomando un cepillo del corredor. "Tengo un cuarto lleno de magos y brujas que estarán inquietos por no tener la atención requerida y tu…" sonrío mientras me daba el cepillo.

"…tengo el mejor trabajo en la casa?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "Precisamente." Salio del cuarto.

Unos cuantos segundos después salí del cuarto. No había manera de que empezaran su reunión sin que esta brujita escuchara. Me dirigí a la puerta del recibidor para ver que podía escuchar.

"Que vergüenza Ginny," la voz de Fred se escucho. Mirándome desde el corredor el y George me veían con desaprobación y las manos en las caderas. "Quieres escuchar, verdad?"

"Soy sus orejas extendibles, recuerdan?" les adverti a mis hermanos. Si ellos tenían curiosidad como sabia que la tenían mejor deberían callarse para que yo pudiera escuchar.

"Ya no mas" replico George. Sostuvo algo largo, delgado, color piel y sonrío. "Hemos estado trabajando en algo."

"Te veremos escaleras arriba," dijo Fred, cuando el y George desaparecían con un crack.

Debatí, no sabia si seguirlos o no. Si su invención fallaba, me perdería la mitad de la primera reunión, odiaba estar desinformada. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Tonks, que llego sin que me diera cuenta, sabia que no me creería nada de lo que le dijera.

"Tarde o temprano cualquiera de nosotros pondrá un hechizo imperturbable para la reunión," dijo Tonks como que no quiere la cosa. "Es fácil de detectar. Solo avienta algo a la puerta, si no se acerca, bueno…" me guiño un ojo. "Pero no escuchaste eso de mi." Abrió la puerta y entro.

Algo toco mi cabello me lo sacudí. Lo tome y de inmediato reconocí el estambre color carne que Fred y George me habían mostrado. Siguiendo el camino de origen vi que desaparecía detrás del barandal. Le susurre, "Estoy con ustedes en un momento."

Las orejas funcionaban, nunca debí haber dudado. Los productos de los gemelos, probados por ellos mismos, rara vez fallaban y siempre hacían lo que ellos prometían. Fue así como Fred, George, Ron y yo supimos bastantes cosas que se supone no deberíamos saber. Hasta cuando Hermione llego, disfruto mucho el saber que teníamos información.

Mama se puso lívida la primera vez que lo descubrió. Ese fue el fin de nuestro espionaje. Nos tendríamos que conformar con los deslices que decían los miembros cuando hablaban entre ellos fuera de las reuniones.

"Crees que mis padres corran peligro?" me pregunto Hermione una noche antes de que Harry llegara a casa. Voltee a mirarla su silueta resaltaba, ella miraba hacia el techo. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero ella sola lo hizo. "No lo creo. Dudo que Quien-Tu-Sabes sepa quien soy."

"Acaba de regresar, Hermione. La Orden cree que esta formando nuevamente su ejercito antes de atacar," le dije. Tome mi varita y aluce, mire la cara de Hermione, en sus mejillas había lagrimas.

"Tarde o temprano tendremos que pelear," susurro Hermione, mirándome finalmente. "Eso es inevitable, especialmente para mi que soy muy cercana a Harry."

"Se que nunca lo dejarías pelear solo."

"Entonces que?"

Trague fuerte. Mis padres eran magos podían defenderse. Por otra parte los padres de Hermione eran muggles, indefenso ante cualquier tipo de magia. Si Voldemort quería matarlos, no iban a poder ser hábiles de defenderse. "Cuando llegue el tiempo, ya veremos." le conteste.

"Le he estado escribiendo a Viktor desde que la escuela acabo," Hermione prosiguió como si yo le hubiera preguntado. "El es un buen hombre, pero le dije que solo podíamos ser buenos amigos."

Medio sonreí. Ni siquiera Hermione, la chica más talentosa de Hogwarts podía esconder sus sentimientos. Nunca seria feliz si no era con mi hermano. Por que piensan que nunca tuvo un novio después de lo de Krum? "Que vas hacer con Ron?"

"Lo mismo que he hecho siempre," quitándose una lagrima del ojo. "Hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar ahora que en el y en mi. Si…Si acaso el se da cuanta, tal vez…pero…" se desanimo yo la entendí perfectamente. Jalo la sabana hasta el cuello. "Cuéntame acerca de Michael?"

No había mucho que decir, le platique lo que había pasado en el tren, dejando a un lado el regalo que Harry hizo a mis hermanos. "Me gusta mucho. No puedo esperar para verlo y conocerlo mejor."

"Estoy orgullosa de ti," sus ojos se iban serrando con cada palabra.

"Hazme un favor," le dije y mis ojos igual que los de ella se iban apagando, "no le digas a nadie, especialmente a Ron, no lo entendería."

"No te preocupes, no le diré a Ron ni a…Harry." Dijo esto bostezando y serrando los ojos.

Bien, pensé.

"será mas fácil…hablar con Harry…ahora…que no hay presiones…" no supe de mi.

Tenía razón, los pensamientos de Hermione. Cuando Harry llego, sentí como si un peso se me hubiera caído de encima. Claro que no pude evitar las mariposistas en el estomago cada vez que el me miraba con esos bellos ojos y con su cabello desordenado, se veía adorable. Lo admiraba por la habilidad con que ahuyento a los dos dementores y también me dio pena cuando expreso el resentimiento de haber estado alejado por un mes. Podía hablar con el y no solo en frente de el. No, hablaba con el y el me contestaba.

Cuando la orden acabo de darle los por menores a Harry. Fred tenía razón. Al momento en que Hermione llego al cuarto me lo contó todo.

Todos estábamos preocupados por la audiencia de Harry. En cualquier otra situación, otro mago se abría librado fácilmente, pero nada era simple para Harry. Estaban en su contra desde que supieron que estaba del lado de Dumbledore y proclamaba que Voldemort había regresado. No se iban a dar por vencidos, querían acabar con Harry costara lo que costara.

Cuando Harry estaba en su audiencia, nosotros estábamos limpiando. De pronto me metí al cuarto de los utensilios de limpieza. Lo primero que salto a mi vista fue un inmenso tapete. En la parte de arriba, con grandes letras decía "La mas noble y vieja casa de los Black: Toujours Pur." Estudie el árbol con fascinación, tocando lugares con quemaduras que de seguro tapaban el lugar que alguna vez permaneció a alguna cara.

Tu deberías estar ahí," Dijo Sirius desde la puerta. Se acerco a mi, escaneo los dibujos y apunto un lugar. "Somos algo así como primos en tercer grado."

Debí haberlo sabido, estábamos emparentados. La mayoría de los sangre limpia lo están. Si te quieres casar con un sangre limpia, tus opciones son muy limitadas. "Tu tampoco estas," le dije.

"Bueno tu y yo somos ramas quebradas de este árbol," dijo Sirius mientras apuntaba un lugar quemado al lado de un mago ya fallecido de nombre Regulus. "Traidores de la sangre." Dijo "Obscenos y prejuiciosos parientes tenias, no crees?"

"Por decirlo de alguna manera."

Se puso pensativo, recordando talvez algo que había pasado en esa casa. Le dio la espalda al tapete y me miro. "He querido decirte desde que llegaste, que me recuerdas mucho a Lily."

La mama de Harry. Debió haber sido por el cabello rojo. Mi mano se dirigió a la cabeza, pero negó. "No solo eso, ella era tan valiente y determinada como tu." Sonrío

"Me habría caído bien?"

"Existen pocos a quien no," admitió Sirius. "No creo que siquiera los de Slytherin alguna vez no lo hayan hecho, incluso nosotros cuatro, James, Remus, yo y…"dudo al decir al cuarto integrante, "Nos gusto al mismo tiempo."

Recordé haber visto una foto de ella, era muy bonita e indudablemente Harry había heredado sus preciosos ojos verdes de ella. "Me hubiera gustado conocerla. Parece que era agradable."

"Le hubieras encantado estoy seguro," replico. Respiro profundamente y puso una mano en el tapete. Sus manos eran rudas, sin duda por el camino que tenia que recorrer desde el ministerio. Encontró el lugar en donde se supone estuvo, lo rodeo con la punta del dedo y dijo, "Cuando estaba en Azcaban todo lo que veía era esa noche, a ella y a James."

Temblé, pensando como los dementores te hacían recordar tus peores memorias. Mientras yo siempre volvía a la Cámara, Sirius imaginaba a sus dos mejores amigos muertos y una casa destruida, "Me imagino que difícil ha sido para ti, no puedo creer que no te volvieras loco."

"Mi inocencia me ayudo a estar a salvo," replico. "Y cuando me di cuenta de que ellos se alejaban cuando estaba en mi forma de animago, empecé a planear la manera de salir."

Frunciendo el ceño le pregunte, "Entonces por que duraste tanto?"

"Que razones tenia? Las únicas personas que podían testificar a mi favor estaban muertos, hasta que vi esa asquerosa rata en el periódico con tu familia…" Su cara decayó al recordar a Peter Pettigrew nuevamente. "Yo podía identificar ese apestoso roedor en donde sea."

Recordé nuestras vacaciones en Egipto y lo mucho que nos habíamos divertido. Era interesante pensar que inspiro una huida. "Estoy feliz de que estés afuera."

"Yo también" me dijo. Puso las manos en el aire señalando la casa. "Pero nuevamente estoy en una clase de presión, sino fuera por la seguridad de Harry, yo no estaría aquí. Estaría afuera, haciendo algo o nada."

"Harry tiene suerte de tener un padrino como tu, después de todo lo que ha pasado, se merece ser feliz. Creo que seria un desastre sin ti." _Y yo seria un desastre si Harry lo fuera_, pensé.

Sonrío y me dio un golpecito en la espalda. "Harry tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tu."

Sabia que ya me había dado por vencida con Harry, pero otra persona diciendo que era mi amigo lo hacia mas real. Tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos de tristeza, le dije suavemente, "Siempre seré su amiga."

Escuchamos a mama que estaba en la planta de abajo. "Harry llego!" Mis ojos se iluminaron deje a Sirius detrás de mí. Bajando de dos en dos los escalones, entre a la cocina, justo cuando Fred y George aparecieron en ella, unos segundos después entro Ron.

Harry estaba parado junto a papa, mama y Hermione y por la mirada de sus caras, había sido absuelto. Para hacerlo oficial le pregunte. "Harry como te fue?"

"Estoy absuelto," dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente como no lo hacia desde que llego.

"Absuelto!" gritaron Fred y George.

"Absuelto!" yo también grite, tratando de meterme el puño a la boca de la felicidad que sentía. Harry estaba absuelto. No lo iban a expulsar. No le iban a quebrar su varita. No iba a estar lejos de mí…

"Lo sabia!" grito Ron con el puño en el aire. "Siempre te sales con la tuya!"

"Era claro que te iban a absolver, no había caso en tu contra, ninguno…"

Fred me tomo de los hombros y me grito directo ala cara. "LO ABSOLVIERON!" los dos lo gritábamos. Tomo mi muñeca y fuimos por George para unirlo a la danza de la celebración. Cantando a coro la frase de dos palabras una y otra vez, nos fuimos por toda la cocina, cantando y bailando.

"CALLENSE!" Mama grito cuando ya no podía más.

Mire los ojos de Harry, tenia una gran sonrisa, feliz por que no lo habían expulsado y tal vez, asombrado por nuestro show.

Días después Hermione y yo abrimos las cartas de Hogwarts. Mirábamos nuestras listas de libros, nos sorprendimos al ver que teníamos asignado el mismo libro para las clases de DCAO.

"Al menos ya encontraron un maestro, Fred y George escucharon que esta vez estaba siendo realmente difícil encontrar uno."

"Ron cree que el puesto esta maldito, yo no le creía pero empiezo a pensar que tenia razón." Empezó a nombrar a todos los maestros que le habían tocado desde primer año, observando que Quirrell de hecho murió por darnos clases. "Lupin ha sido el único apropiado que hemos tenido."

"Crouch era un mortifago, pero nos enseño mucho, fue lo único que hizo bien, enseñarnos." le recordé.

Solo se encogió de hombros. Tomo su sobre para tirarlo a la basura, algo brillante y de metal callo al suelo, justo al lado de mis pies. Las dos nos quedamos paralizadas.

_Acaso era…? _Pensé. Tenia que ser. La reconocería en donde sea después de que Percy se quitaba la suya para darle brillo cada hora. Me agache para admirar la P que estaba sobre el león de Gryffindor. "Se me olvidaba que era en quinto cuando escogían a los Prefectos," le dije, mientras levantaba la insignia y se la daba.

Hermione tomo el símbolo en sus manos y lo veía con adoración. Abrió la boca tratando decir algo, pero no podía.

"Hermione, honestamente, deberás creías que no te la darían?"

El grito empezó despacio pero se elevo el volumen. En cosa de nada brinco sobre la cama con la insignia en la mano, examinándola. "No puede ser!" miro. "Te apuesto…Te apuesto que a Harry también le llego…Tengo que ir a checar!" Salto a suelo y fue directo a verlo.

Rodee mis ojos. Solo Hermione se podía emocionar tanto por ser nombrada Prefecta…Bueno, Percy, pero lo había desheredado por lo cual el no podía estar mas en mis pensamientos.

"Por que esta tan emocionada?" mama me pregunto cuando entraba al cuarto. Dejando un poco de mi ropa sobre la cama.

"No la había visto tan emocionada desde que se entero de que habría una secuela de Hogwarts, la Historia," le dije a mama, que me miro de manera rara y rio. "La han nombrado Prefecta mama."

"Que emoción!" mama replico, mientras sonreía ampliamente. "Con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado que en quinto año escogían a los Prefectos, me pregunto si Ron…"

"De verdad mama?" le pregunte, tratando de ocultar la risa. "Hermione piensa que Harry obtuvo la otra."

Me miro decepcionada, pero se recobro rápidamente. "Ya llegaron las listas de libros?" pregunto mientras tomaba el trozo de papel de mi cama. "Puedo ir al Callejón Diagon después de comer a conseguir todo lo que necesitan." Tomo nuestra cartas las doblo y salio del cuarto.

"Dumbledore te nombro Prefecto?" le pregunte a Ron esa tarde, viendo como los chicos empacaban sus pertenencias. Le lance una mirada a Harry quien le ponía demasiada atención a un par de calcetines.

"Bueno disimula," dijo Ron mientras colocaba la insignia en su ropero.

"Quiero decir, vamos," le dije juguetonamente. "Debe ser verdad lo que dicen de Dumbledore. Debe de haber perdido unos tornillos por confiar en ti."

"déjame en paz Ginny," me dijo aventándome una almohada.

Moví mi cabeza lentamente a la derecha para que el objeto no me golpeara. Mire nuevamente a Harry quien seguía doblando los calcetines. Algo le pasaba, decidí que era hora de poner en practica mi recién adquirida habilidad para hablar con el. Pero que hacia con Ron? "Ron tienes tanta hambre como yo?"

Ron dejo de meter sus libros en su baúl. "Leíste mi mente." Froto su estomago. "Voy a ir por una botana, que quieres que te traiga?"

Fingí que lo pensaba, "Creo que esperare hasta la cena."

"Harry quieres chocolate?" le pregunto Ron,

"Hmm?" le pregunto Harry, sin voltearse. "No lo se Ron." Como la atención de Harry seguía en esas prendas Ron se encogió de hombros y se alejo en busca del arte culinario que saciara su hambre.

Estudie a Harry por un momento. "O te gustan mucho esos calcetines o algo te preocupa."

Harry dejo caer los calcetines y se volteo hacia mí. Esta vez si mal no recuerdo, era la primera que compartíamos un cuarto a solas desde la Cámara de los Secretos. Me sentí extrañamente cómoda me preguntaba si el se sentía de la misma manera. "No pasa nada, solo que…" su voz se apago.

"Harry a todos nos preocupa Quien-Tu-Sabes."

Solo alzo sus hombros en respuesta. Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se fijaron en la insignia de Prefecto de Ron que estaba en su buró, supe lo que estaba pensando.

"Estoy segura que Dumbledore tiene sus razones para no nombrarte Prefecto," le dije casualmente, busque una reacción. Si, como lo supuse, su cara se desestabilizo, encontré la espinita que hacia que su estado de animo decayera. "Cuando fue la ultima vez que Dumbledore te llevo por el mal camino?"

"Er," dijo. Peleaba con algo en su cabeza, como si no supiera si contarme o no. Podía ser paciente, después de todo, había esperado por años poder hablar así, abierta y directamente con el. Cuando el estuviera listo para hablar de lo que le molestara, yo escucharía.

"Bueno veo que no estas listo,"

Me levante y deje el cuarto, choque accidentalmente con Hermione. Me miro de una forma curiosa. "Todo empaquetado?" le pregunte tratando de ignorar su mirada.

Cuando ya nadie nos podía escuchar, me regaño. "Pensé que ya habías superado lo de Harry."

"Ya lo hice."

"Que estabas haciendo a solas con el entonces?, crees que a Michael le parezca inocente?"

"Era inocente," le asegure. Sabía que ella solo se preocupaba por mí, pero no lo necesitaba. "Haz estado tan ocupada que no te haz dado cuenta que esta decepcionado por que no lo eligieron Prefecto? Solo trataba de animarlo, no de seducirlo."

Hermione me miro de forma escéptica. "Tienes un novio Ginny…" y ya no la escuche. Tenia novio si, pero eso no significaba que no podía ser amiga de Harry y tratar de animarlo.

"Hola chicas." La voz familiar de Tonks nos saludo al entrar a la cocina. Estaba feliz de verla, desde que se quedo en Grimmauld Place Hermione y yo nos la llevábamos muy bien con ella. Se quedaba despierta por las noches y hablaba con nosotros lo que quisiéramos. De lo único que no hablábamos era cosas relacionadas con la Orden o mi amor por Harry.

Ron se fue diciéndonos adiós con un montón de ranas de chocolate en las manos.

"Que pasa? Deberían de estar emocionadas, ya van a regresar a la escuela."

"Hermione me acusa de adulterio," le dije, sonriéndole a mí amiga para que supiera que no estaba enojada.

Tonks nos miro a ambas brindándonos una mirada inquisidora. Hermione lo soltó, "A Ginny le gusta Harry."

"Me gustaba," le interrumpí.

"…esta saliendo con Michael ." me miro para después devolverle la mirada a Tonks, "Todavía sigue tratando de llamar la atención de Harry."

"Si pero de una manera amistosa."

"…No creo que este bien que lo trate de seducir cuando ya tiene un novio…."

"HEY! Lo puedo seducir como a un amigo!"

Tonks solo sonrío, pero me estaba molestando con Hermione. Estaba tratándome de olvidarme de lo que sentía por Harry a toda costa, pero con esta constante, se me estaba haciendo muy difícil.

"Te gusta Harry?" me pregunto Tonks. Ya habíamos hablado mucho de Michael y siempre trataba de mantener lejos en tema de Harry y mi amor no correspondido.

"No," mentí.

Hermione me miro de forma incrédula. Si podía convencer a la gente tal vez también me convenciera a mi misma. Hermione asintio, golpee su hombro. Como podía alcanzar mi meta con esa clase de actitud?

Moví mi cabeza, asintiendo y negando a la vez. "Bueno, talvez…pero solo un poquito…trato de que no…por que Michael…"

"Te entiendo," dijo. Nos abrazo y se fue del cuarto, dejándome a solas con Hermione.

Estaba molesta con ella. "Si me voy a dar por vencida con Harry, necesitas dejar de decir a la gente que el me gusta."

"Quieres decir que no terminarías con Michael si…"

Le puse la mano sobre la boca. De verdad no creía en mí? "Ni siquiera lo menciones!, soy novia de Michael. Si a Harry se le cayera la venda de los ojos y se diera cuenta que existo, le diría que es muy tarde."

Al mirarme vi que no me creía. "Bueno si eso es lo que quieres…"

"Si,"

"Entonces podemos pretender que ya lo superaste."

"Ya lo supere, ya no me gusta Harry!" le grite y me fui de ahí, quitando el cabello de mi cara. Golpee la puerta con mi puño, por lo que se columpio, la señora Black comenzó a gritarme mientras subía escaleras arriba.

Colapse en mi cama y le di tres puñetazos a mi almohada. Odiaba estar enojada con mi amiga, especialmente por que siempre nos la habíamos llevado bien, me acosté boca arriba mirando el techo.

Hermione entro unos minutos después. Camino despacio a mi cama, se sentó junto a mí y me dijo, "Lo siento Ginny."

Murmure unas palabras que no escucho y no quiero repetir.

"Confío en ti," dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro. "De ahora en adelante, ya te olvidaste de Harry Potter." Acepte su disculpa y abrace a mi mejor amiga.

La mañana siguiente los deberes de Prefecto llamaron a Ron y Hermione, por lo que Harry se sentía perdido sin ellos. Debí buscar a Michael pero no podía dejar a Harry solo y no disfrutaba la idea de llevarlo conmigo y compartir el lugar con Michael.

"Vamos," le dije." Si nos apresuramos podremos guardarles un lugar." Estuve tentada de tomarle la mano y guiarlo, pero resistí la tentación. Después de todo, esto no se trataba de querer sentarme junto a el, esto se trataba de ayudar a un amigo…Al menos eso me decía a mi misma.

Ver la reacción de los chicos ante Luna valió la pena no haber buscado a Michael. Ni siquiera sentí el deseo de hechizar a Cho cuando fue a saludar a Harry al compartimiento. Pero la reacción de Ron no tenia precio, y la de Hermione fue mejor. Son polos opuestos.

Cuando llegamos al Gran Salón, vi a mis compañeras de cuarto al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, me despedí de los otros. Me senté junto a ellas y las salude. "Pensé que no volverías para este año." Le dije a una de ellas.

"Mama y yo fuimos al ministerio y hablamos con unos cuantos funcionarios, nos aseguraron que todo estaba bien."

La mire con incredulidad. "Y les creyeron?"

"Bueno, nadie sabe lo que realmente paso…"

"Harry lo sabe, el estaba ahí!"

"Ya vieron que Hagrid no ha llegado?" dijo Ethan, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la discusión. Apuntando hacia la mesa de los profesores. "Grubblu-Planks esta en su lugar."

"Ya veo," replique. Sabía que Hagrid estaba haciendo algo para la Orden, no sabia que le llevaría todo el verano, pero como era información confidencial, no dije más.

"Prefiero a Grubbly-Plank," dijo una chica, quien miraba sus dedos con las cicatrices que una de las creaturas de Hagrid le había ocasionado.

La mire satisfecha, "Espero que regrese."

"Entonces," pregunto otra "Harry Potter paso contigo el verano?"

Mire encima de mi hombro, tratando de localizar a Michael. "Mas o menos, pero sabes, estoy saliendo con Michael Corner."

Por eso no te quita la vista de encima?" Ethan me pregunto.

"Lo esta haciendo?" le pregunte. Me levante buscando a mi novio, lo encontré estaba sentado junto a Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein. Me cerciore de que la selección todavía no fuera a empezar y me fui derecho a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Me senté en el asiento vacío de al lado y lo abraze con fuerza. "Michael!" Lo salude.

Su sonrisa creció y me devolvio el abrazo. "Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi."

"Olvidado de ti?" le dije besando su mejilla, "No podría olvidarme del chico mas guapo de Hogwarts."

"No te vi en el tren"

"A Ron y Hermione los nombraron Prefectos y Harry se veía un poco confundidos, me sentí mal de dejarlo solo," lo dije de manera casual Michael se vio satisfecho. Me gire hacia Antonhy, "Tu también eres Prefecto, verdad?"

Apunto hacia su insignia bronce con azul con una súper P. "Mis padres están muy orgullosos."

Detrás de mi escuche un sollozo, me gire y encontré a una Cho con ojos enrojecidos. Obviamente había llorado. No me dieron ganas de hechizarla, le di la bienvenida con una sonrisa, después me di cuenta que estaba sentada en su asiento. "Tome tu lugar Cho?"

"Esta bien, querías estar junto a tu novio." Dijo esto ultimo con sentimiento. La entendía. Cualquier cosa que le recordara una relación le recordaba a Cedric.

Me volví a Michael lo bese en la mejilla lentamente y le dije, "Te veré al rato, la Selección del Sombrero esta a punto de comenzar."

Le cedí el asiento a Cho, su amiga que después supe era Marietta Edgecombe la tomo de la mano y le dio un abrazo.

Después de la cena, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo lo de siempre, acerca del bosque prohibido, las encomiendas de Filch, los nuevos profesores y las practicas de Quidittch. Recordé como Zacharias se burlo de mí por no estar en el equipo y me pregunte si se me permitiría hacer la prueba en una escoba de la escuela, esperaba poder impresionar a Angelina aunque sea en una escoba así.

Después de qué la horrible vaca de Umbridge escupió su veneno, me reuní con mis compañeros y nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común. Iba preocupada pensando en si me admitirían o no en el equipo, por lo que choque con Neville.

"Puedes creer lo de el Ministerio?" Neville me pregunto, me hice a un ladito cuando su planta se movió peligrosamente hacia mí. Hace unas cuantas horas la planta me había dejado bañada en su caldo, no quería que se repitiera. "No entendí ninguna palabra, pero Hermione dice que el Ministerio trata de interferir."

"No se como pudo con eso y entender," Yo casi le lanzo un hechizo a Ron para desaburrirme.

"Tu conoces a Hermione, también me paso la nueva contraseña." me dijo esto enseñándome su planta.

"De verdad?" lo cuestione, ya que el no era precisamente bueno recordándolas. En tercer año las había escrito en una hoja y por eso Sirius pudo entrar a nuestra torre, claro después supimos que no era malo, pero cuando sucedió nos asustamos mucho.

"Estaba vez si la recuerdo, es _Mimbulus Mimbletonia!"_ exclamo sonriendo.

No pude mas que sentirme feliz."Creo que Harry la necesita," le dije apuntando hacia arriba. Estaba confundido ya que la Dama Gorda no lo dejaba pasar.

"Cierto," y se fue directo a la escena. "Harry, se cual es la contraseña?" golpeo un poco a un chico de segundo en su afán de ayudar a Harry.

Tan pronto como Neville se alejo, Ron Y Hermione tomaron su lugar. "Hola, seguimos juntos?" y haciendo un poco de vaho en mi mano pretendí que le sacaba brillo a la insignia de Ron. "A menos que estés ocupado con tus nuevas responsabilidades?"

"Ser responsable es mas fácil de lo que pensaba, es solo mandar a la gente es muy divertido." Me contesto Ron.

"Ron," Hermione dijo molesta deteniéndose en la entrada esperando a que una pareja de primer año acabaran de pasar. "No se trata de mandar a la gente, sino de ayudar a tus compañeros. Honestamente Ron."

"Hey!" grito Ron, ignorando su comentario, volviendo su atención al par de primer año que seguían sin moverse. "Muévanse o les quitare unos cuantos puntos!"

"Tal vez están bloqueando la entrado por que vieron un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado," le dije a Hermione mientras pasábamos el agujero del retrato, esperando ver su reacción.

"Un que?"

"Es algo de lo que Luna siempre esta hablando."

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione replico. Alzo las manos en ademán de –no la entiendo-.

"No hace daño," le asegura. Le explique que solo tenías que dejar que Luna sea ella misma y creer lo que quisiera.

"Pero ella esta en Ravenclaw," reto Hermione, como si eso arreglara el asunto.

Les di las buenas noches, dormí muy tranquila, soñando en la mirada de Harry cuando me convirtiera en el nuevo miembro del equipo.

"No creo que tengas ningún problema en entrar," Michael me dijo mientras me acompañaba a mi próxima clase, era mi primer periodo con Umbridge y después de lo que me había dicho Hermione, no quería tener problemas con ella.

"Ni siquiera me haz visto volar," trate de tentarlo, le apreté su mano con la mía y le di una de mis miradas para hacer mi caso mas creíble.

"No, pero yo se que puedes ser la mejor en todo lo que haces."

Ninguna sonrisa natural, era como si le diera miedo herir mis sentimientos. Y su comentario –Yo se que puedes ser la mejor en todo lo que haces- me enojo. Ni siquiera me conocía, el no podía saber si yo era la mejor. Trate de ignorar el hecho, tal vez estaba nervioso.

"Es esa Umbridge tan horrible?" le pregunte, tratando de obtener algo de que hablar.

"Es un monstruo," susurro, mirando alrededor, "De lo peor, aun mas que Snape."

No quería llegar a esta clase. Mire por encima del hombro de Michael cuando pasaba Cho son un pañuelo en la mano. "Me da pena Cho," le dije honestamente.

Se giro para ver a la chica. "Siempre esta llorando, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ella, yo fui quien la presento con Cedric."

"Estoy segura que no te hecha la culpa."

"Marietta esta bien, pero no creo que sea de gran ayuda, eres buena para esos asuntos? Tal vez la puedes ayudar, hablar con ella"

Ya no tenia sentimientos negativos hacia Cho, pero no estaba segura de querer ser su amiga o de entablar una conversación con ella. "No lo se," dije simplemente. "Ya veremos, tal vez se sienta mejor con el tiempo."

"La vi contenta hace una semana, fue cuando hablo con Harry."

Hmm…no sentí que mis tripas se retorcieran. No desee arrancarle el cabello a la chica. Pensé que eso era sentirse bien con Harry y Cho juntos. Satisfecha conmigo misma, le di un beso rápido a Michael, y me dirigí a la clase DCAO, me senté junto a Luna.

Antes de que Luna me pudiera decir nada, entro Umbridge y nos saludo con una sonrisa excesiva. "Buenos días, niños."

"Buenas tardes Profesora Umbridge," la mayoría de la clase saludo.

Rodee mis ojos. De seguro habían escuchado los comentarios de los más grandes. La cara de sapo se acerco a mí. "Por que, querida niña, no me saludaste junto con tus demás compañeros?"

"No sabia que se requería," dije, sentí que me enfermaba al ver esas pupilas, pero así me rehúse a romper el contacto visual.

"Por supuesto que es requerido," dijo dulcemente, rio de forma forzada. "Ahora que lo sabes, por favor salúdame como se debe."

Mordí mi labio, considere no decir nada, levante la mano y la salude, no con el entusiasmo que ella deseaba.

"Excelente!" dijo. Se dio la vuelta y regreso al pizarrón. "Guarden sus varitas y saquen sus plumas!" saco su varita y golpeo el pizarrón. Las palabras Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: regreso a los principios básicos, apareció.

"Este salón ha visto desfilar demasiados maestros, han sido estudiantes de solo tres de los muchos que han enseñado. Si estuvieran en quinto año nos preocuparíamos por sus Timos, pero, yo estoy aquí para rectificar esos errores."

"Bajo esta estructurada y cuidadosamente centrada teoría, que el Ministerio aprobó el curso de magia defensiva, finalmente tendrán la clase que siempre han querido y lo mas importante, necesitan."

Le pego otra vez al pizarrón. "Copeen esto en sus notas, por favor." El primer mensaje desapareció y continuación fue remplazado por esto:

Apuntes del curso:

1.Entender los principios subyacentes de la magia defensiva. 2. Aprender a reconocer en que caso se puede usar legalmente. 3.Localizar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para un uso práctico.

Hermione ya me había dicho algo acerca de esta parte de la lección. No pensaba que Umbridge dijera lo mismo en cada clase. Moje mi pluma y comencé a escribir la información en mi pergamino, pero Umbridge comenzó otra vez.

"Algunos estudiantes sintieron la necesidad de criticar las disputas del Ministerio ayer."

Algunos estudiantes? Que tal toda la clase del quinto año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Hermione se mostró brillante, al decir que no había nada acerca de usar hechizos de defensa. Recordé esa parte del relato, una sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

Se paro en frente de mí, sus ojos me miraron directamente. "Cual es tu nombre?" me pregunto, obviamente enojada.

"Ginny Weasley," le dije evitando romper el contacto ocular.

"La hija de Arthur Weasley? "Pregunto, yo asentí. "No esperaba mas." Sonrío, yo solo quería darle un golpe en su cara de sapo. "Señorita Weasley, puedo preguntarle por que sonríe?"

Cuando entre al salón, no tenía intenciones de hacer una escena. Honestamente, estaba preparada para morderme la lengua y disfrutar, si era posible la lección. Pero ella empezó, y no estaba en mi naturaleza retirarme en el campo de batalla. "Con todo el respecto profesora, sucede que estoy de acuerdo con los estudiantes en cuestión. Pienso que deberíamos aprender como utilizar los hechizos defensivos en lugar de solo aprenderlos."

Hubo murmullos y de acuerdos entre mis compañeros. Umbridge escaneo a los estudiantes y me dio la oportunidad de parpadear. "Silencio, por favor."

"Por que no vamos a usar magia?" pregunto uno.

"Si desean hablar, deben levantar la mano," mando Umbridge, su sonrisa se hizo aun mas amplia. "Pero no, no usaremos magia. Estoy segura que nadie los atacaría en este salón. Aprenderemos magia en teoría, eso será suficiente."

"Suficiente para que?" escupí, "En caso de que se le olvide, un mortifago se hizo pasar por maestro el año pasado."

"La mano señorita Weasley!"

Lo hice, no pude evitar sentirme como Hermione. Mirando a la izquierda observe que Luna hacia lo mismo.

"Señorita…? Pregunto Umbridge "…Lovegood."

"Estuvimos en peligro el año pasado por que como lo dijo Ginny un impostor nos dio clases, que acaso eso no es una buena razón para usar magia en el salón?"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr, estaba perturbado, imagino que era seguidor de un mago oscuro, que les recuerdo murió hace mas de una década." Dijo mirando a cada uno de nosotros, viendo que no nos veíamos convencidos, agrego, "Veo que les han llegado las mentiras que el señor Potter se empeña en esparcir."

"MENTIRAS?" grite, Luna me tomo del hombro, pero no lo podía evitar quite su mano de el, me sacudí con coraje y odio hacia esta cruel mujer. De alguna manera, Voldemort había vuelto. Como? No lo sabia, pero el encontró el modo. Yo era prueba de eso. Estoy segura de que si el haya tenido éxito con mi posesión, haya regresado dos años antes.

"No vi que levantara la mano, señorita Weasley." Umbridge me sonrío nuevamente. "Y si, mentiras, ningún mago oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte. Ningún mortifago anda suelto. La única cosa peligrosa ahora son las mentiras de Harry Potter."

"Harry no es un mentiroso, usted es la MENTIROSA!"

"Detención, señorita Weasley. Y si vuelve hablar sin consentimiento, no volverá a tener tiempo libre por el resto del año."

Temblé incontrolablemente por el coraje, usando cada gramo de mi autocontrol para no hablar. La profesora McGonagall ya había regañado a Harry por lo mismo. Mordí mi labio hasta que el sabor a sangre me lo permitió, "Si…Profesora."

"Viernes, 5:30 p.m."

Mi corazón se hundió. Eso era media hora después de las audiciones para el Quidditch. No iba poder llegar. Como odiaba a esta mujer!

Toque su puerta el viernes unos minutos antes de la hora fijada. Abrió la puerta y pude ver a Harry sentado escribiendo y dándole unas cuantas miradas a la ventana. Escuche unas cuantas órdenes de Angelina. Umbridge salio de su oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

"Gracias por llegar temprano, señorita Weasley," me dijo, esperando una respuesta, pero cuando fue claro que no le iba a dar una, continuo. "Siento mucho haber empezado mal. Quería que supieras que yo soy tu amiga…"

Una risita.

"…pero," pauso para darle emoción, "Si continuas esparciendo las mentiras del señor Potter, me veré forzada a tomar decisiones drásticas."

Me le quede viendo.

"Déjame explicarte," su boca se torció a manera de una sádica sonrisa, "No volverás a interrumpir mi clase de esa manera, o me veré obligada a revelar cierta información a tus compañeros, que estoy segura no deseas."

Que era eso? Que información podía tener ella sobre mi que me pudiera obligar a callarme durante sus clases? Me reí interiormente y la invite a que lanzara la primera piedra.

"En tu primer año en Hogwarts, hubo ciertos…accidentes. La persona culpable fue perdonada completamente." Al decir persona me miro intensamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, como era capaz de saber acerca de la Cámara? Como fue que? No había forma de que ella se enterara…

"Seria una pena que esa información saliera al público."

No lloraba, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse. Quien había…? Y de pronto lo vi claro. Percy. Mi familia, incluyendo a Percy estaba al tanto de lo que paso. No sabia si el le había dicho a propósito, había muchas formas de cómo la vaca se había enterado. No llore, sino que la mire llena de odio.

"Como tengo a otro alumno en detención, tendrás que acompañar a Filch esta noche a pulir las armaduras del primer piso. No usaras magia y no me importa cuanto puede tardar." Se veía satisfecha consigo misma. "Te puedes ir."

Me fui, cuando la puerta se serró, llore.

La siguiente mañana, me senté junto a Hermione después del desayuno. Hacia tarea. Le hice saber lo que había pasado. Cuando termine estaba furiosa.

"Esa vaca! Como supo?" dijo serrando su libro.

"Debió haber sido Percy, como el gran idiota que es, no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención."

"Deberías contarle a Dumbledore."

"No, solo serrare el pico de ahora en adelante."

Me dirigió esa miradita, cuestionándome si tenia la habilidad de no hacer nada cuando las mentiras se esparcían. Jugaba con la pluma en su mano. "Es una mala mujer."

"Si, deberíamos de hacer algo contra ella." Esperaba que me regañara y dijera que ella era una maestra y que no se podía hacer nada contra ella, pero se quedo en silencio, "Que estas pensando Hermione?"

"Tienes razón"

"Que quieres decir?"

"No lo se a ciencia cierta, solo se que debemos a prender por nuestra cuenta, a espaldas de Umbridge…Solo necesito…prepararme para esa clase de rebelión."

A través de los años Hermione ha alcanzado tremendas agallas. Estaba tan orgullosa. "Crees que podrás enseñarnos?" le pregunte.

"De hecho, creo que Harry puede."

Asentí, sabia que al final llegaríamos a eso, aunque le tomara un poco aceptar que lo teníamos que hacer. Como estábamos en el tema le pregunte, "donde esta Harry?" me brindo una mirada acusatoria, levante las manos en son de paz. "Solo quería saber como habían resultado las pruebas de Quidditch."

"Creo que le ha escrito una carta a Sirius, se me olvido que habías llegado tarde a noche." Hermione me dijo quienes conformaban el equipo, cuando llego al nombre de mi hermano, sus ojos brillaban de orgullo.

"Ron es el guardián?" le pregunte.

"Necesita trabajar," respondió, pero ante sus ojos el era perfecto. Abrió su libro y volvió a la lectura.

Tome eso como que me podía escabullir. Quería encontrar a Michael y pasar el día con el. Lo busque por lo corredores pero no lo vi a quien si encontré fue a una llorosa Ravenclaw afuera de los baños de las chicas.

Cho me miro a través de su pañuelo. "Hola Ginny," me saludo, "Michael te ha estado buscando, creo que esta afuera."

"Gracias, como te ha ido en tu primer semana?"

"Difícil, lo extraño tanto."

No lo podía creer, estaba a punto de consolar a mi rival…mmm, no, mi ex rival. Ya no era mi competencia. Ella era la chica quien podía hacer que en el interior de Harry volaran mariposas y le causaran una sonrisa. Si ella era lo que Harry quería yo no iba hacer un obstáculo.

"Sabes Cho, Harry va directo a la lechucearía. Tal vez lo puedes alcanzar." Lo dije tan fácil, no me dolió.

Se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero…" sollozo limpiándose la nariz con el pañuelo. "No tengo ninguna excusa para ir."

Como si gustarle el chico no fuera nada. "Bueno, si eso te preocupa, puedes decir que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu mama."

Me miro de una forma curiosa por unos cuantos segundos, me agradeció y se fue. Eso fue el comienzo de mi relación con Cho Chang. Nunca pensé mucho a cerca de ella, pero vamos, también es humana y tiene sentimientos. Había perdido a su novio y no tenia el corazón para hacerle maldades. Además ya me había dado por vencida con Harry y además tenia un novio con el que era feliz, o no?"

"Aquí estas Ginny!"

Me encontré a mi misma en los brazos de Michael Corner, que finalmente me había encontrado. Le sonreí y me permití perderme en sus lindos ojos. Era tan guapo. "Te estaba buscando." Le conteste."

"Como te fue en la detención?" me pregunto.

No podía decirle con que me había chantajeado Umbridge. Cuando le dije que tenia que pulir las armaduras, me contesto, "Eso no suena tan mal."

"La odio con pasión Michael." Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando recordé la propuesta de Hermione. "Hermione y yo hemos estado comentando acerca de practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por nuestra cuenta. Que opinas?"

"Veo que quiere pasar sus TIMOS."

Golpee su brazo juguetonamente. "No es eso," le dije, "Pero si no estas interesado, me supongo que tendré que practicar yo sola." Lo mire furiosamente.

Frunció el ceño. "Vamos a pasar el día juntos, no hablemos nada que tenga que ver con Umbridge." Me tomo de la mano, nos salimos, estaba un poco enojada por la reacción del chico, no estaba entusiasmado como yo.

A pesar de mi enojo. Pasamos un día agradable, besándonos, conociéndonos mejor, cuando me acompaño y me dejo en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, ella bostezo, "Es un chico guapo." Susurro mientras pasaba.

Sabia que lo era, a pesar de ese hermoso día con Michael, solo había una cosa en mi mente, y no era Harry…Era Umbridge…

_Algo se tenia que hacer, y rápido._

_Gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan review (pero ya vi que agregan la historia como favorita!) y aquellos que lo hacen mil gracias. Por supuesto que no abandonare la traducción, me comprometo a ello. Que les puedo decir la historia de aquí en adelante se pone muy buena en cuanto a lo romantico se refiere, me encanto como lo maneja el autor._


	8. Nosotros, el Ejercito de Dumbledore

Hola espero que se encuentren bien, y bueno con eso de que ya vimos el teaser trailer pues me emocione y decidí actualizar antes. Saludos a todos en especial a JOr!, Ricky, darkangel26-15, nimpha13, ginnynena, monik, ginevra lilian potter, cesar fer, ginny. Estén seguros que le are llegar sus comentarios al autor.

**Capitulo****ocho****: ****Nosotros,**** el ****ejército**** de Dumbledore.**

Pronto aprendí que lo de Michael era solo físico. No me lo tomen a mal, era un chico guapo y me trataba bien, pero una vez que pasabas por esos preciosos ojos verdes, su cara esculpida y sus atributos atléticos, no había mas de lo cual enamorarse.

Lo que pasaba es que Michael era pura impresión. Era encantador cuando lo conocí, pero el pensaba que debía seguir siendo encantador con las mismas palabras, se volvió anticuado rápido. Me gustaba que me coqueteara, pero cuando me decía alguna frase, parecía que nos presentaban por primera vez y que tenia que ganarse mi corazón nuevamente.

Fue claro que Michael desde el principio no me vio como su igual. No quería bromear o jugar conmigo. Nunca dejaba que peleara por mi misma. Cuando Harper me agredió verbalmente, Michael se puso entre los dos. Cuando Zacharias me tanteo con lo del Quidittch, Michael salio en mi defensa. Para el yo era indefensa, pequeña brujita, quien necesitaba un salvador. Solamente ocupe de un héroe en toda mi visa y no necesitaba otro.

Otra cosa que pasaba es que la amistad entre Cho y Michael había crecido. Casi no me molestaba, por que yo también pensaba en otra persona, y mientras esa atracción permaneciera inocente como la mía, estaba perfectamente de acuerdo. Si el quería consolar a Cho, estaba bien, por que yo quería consolar a Harry. Confiaba en ellos por que yo confiaba en mi.

De pronto me di cuenta que Michael me enojaba mas que lo que me gustaba. Seguía buscándole defectos para después irme a quejar con Hermione mas de lo que hubiera querido. Con todas esos defectos, descubrí que el mas significativo era uno en el que el no podía hacer nada…El no era Harry.

Trate de ignorar ese ultimo detalle lo mas que pude, pero no lo podía borrar, siempre regresaba a mi mente, pensara o no en ello. No importaba cuanto me quejara con mis amigos, yo les aseguraba que de verdad me gustaba Michael. Me convencí que el era perfecto para mi.

El reino de terror que sembró Umbridge durante el primer mes del ciclo no tenia comparación. Por fin Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que algo se tenia que hacer. Hermione y yo íbamos reclutando miembros, escogiendo gente de confianza y que sabíamos querían pelear al igual que nosotros.

Naturalmente convencí a Michael y a sus amigos de unirse. Mientras Terry y Anthony estaban extasiados con la idea, me tomo toda la persuasión convencer a Michael de que era una buena idea.

Estaba encantada con mi nueva habilidad de tolerar a Cho. Había tratado de evitar hablar con ella sobre las reuniones por que siempre estaba acompañada de su amiga Marietta, pero como Octubre se acercaba no vi otra opción.

"Cho, tienes un minuto?" le pregunte.

Sus ojos me miraron, tome esa oportunidad para verla. Su piel no tenia imperfecciones, salvo unas ojeras que seguro unas cuantas noches sin dormir le avían dejado. Su cabello negro era para envidiar. Era una chica linda. Por eso a Harry le gustaba tanto.

"Claro Ginny," contesto finalmente.

"Harry quiere enseñarnos," le dije. Mi cabeza giró a la derecha e izquierda, cerciorándome de que nadie nos escuchara. La mención de Harry ya la había persuadido, no le tuve que decir nada mas.

"Enseñarnos?" Cho pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," le conteste. Las últimas clases de Umbridge habían sido tan frívolas como la primera. Si las clases de Cho se parecían a las mías de seguro estaría de acuerdo. "A espaldas de Umbridge," termine.

"No podemos," Marietta contesto antes de que lo hiciera Cho. Intercambiaron miradas. "Nos meteremos en problemas," le advirtió a Cho.

Antes de que abriera su bocota, ya me había caído mal. Ahora que escuchaba su voz, mi opinión no cambiaba. "Marietta creo que Cho puede tomar sus propias decisiones, si no quieres venir, no voy a perder el sueño por eso."

Me miro como si la hubiera golpeado. Su cara se torció y miro a Cho, esperando que su compañera la apoyara. Cuando no lo hizo, doblo sus brazos para demostrar su inconformidad.

"El primer fin de semana de Octubre en Cabeza de Puerco," le dije "manténganlo en secreto, no es bueno que esto se esparza."

Cho me agradeció y se fue junto con Marietta. Escuche como iban discutiendo de que no podría por que su mama trabajaba en el Ministerio. Deseaba que no hiciera, por que nunca me había caído bien.

Cuando me senté a la hora del almuerzo a esperar a Michael, estaba untando un poco de mantequilla a mi pan cuando Colin se sentó a mi lado. Dejando de ver mi pan le dirigí la mirada y lo salude con una gran sonrisa. "Colin, te gustaría compartir el almuerzo conmigo y Michael?"

"No gracias," me dijo, mientras me ponía a pensar si a ese chico aun le gustaba. Había crecido poco, aun se veía igual al Colin que me había besado en la sala Común. Nerviosamente me susurro, "Hermione me dijo de la reunión."

"Vas a ir?" le pregunte esperanzada. Sabia que Colin estaba en la lista de estudiantes a quienes se les iba a preguntar. Estaba feliz de que mas y mas de mis compañeros estabieran tan emocionados con la idea como yo.

Colin asintió. "No es emocionante? Harry enseñándonos! Wow!" Se detuvo ya que obviamente había empezado a subir el volumen. "Pero tengo un problema, Dennis quiere venir."

Dennis su hermano menor era tan energético como el. No había hablado mucho con Dennis pero si había escuchado cosas sobre el. Tenia mucho potencial para estar en segundo año. "Esta muy bien, pero no entiendo el problema."

"Esta en segundo año."

No comprendí hasta que recordé en donde seria la reunión: Hogsmeade. Nadie menor al grado de tercero podía asistir al pueblo. Recordé haber visto un túnel que te dirigía al pueblo cuando tuve el mapa del merodeador en mis manos. Sonreí, "Colin, eso no es problema. Recuerdas quienes son mis hermanos?"

"Si,"

"Ve hablar con George y Fred, ellos te ayudaran." Me agradeció y se fue gustoso a buscar a los gemelos. Estaba segura que ellos se sabían de memoria los pasajes secretos del castillo. Satisfecha conmigo misma, mordí una zanahoria.

"Aquí esta mi linda novia," dijo Michael detrás de mi. Sus fuertes brazos me tomaron. Mire para arriba y me beso. "Que hay para comer!"

Le metí la zanahoria que había estado masticando a su boca. "Deliciosas verduras!" me reí. Le tome ambas manos y lo jale para que se sentara a mi lado. "Esta buena?"

"Nunca me han gustado," tomo su plato y coloco un sándwich y un pepinillo. "Que es lo que quería Colin?"

"El y Dennis vana ir a la reunión,"

"Hable con Cho," dijo entre mordidas. "Ella y Marietta definitivamente van a ir."

Me encogí cuando escuche que esta ultima si vendría. "Nunca dude de Cho," admití, "Pero no creí que Marietta se animara."

"Te caerá bien." Sugirió.

La reunión en Cabeza de Puerco fue un éxito. Harry y Hermione dirigieron el grupo como lo que son, grandes lideres. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Después de firmar la lista hechizada de Hermione nos fuimos.

"Te empieza a notar," dijo Hermione como que no quiere la cosa esa noche. Movió su pluma a través del pergamino sin voltear a verme.

Sabia de quien hablaba, pero decidí seguirle el juego, solo para reírme un poco. "Quien?"

"Harry," replico, cruzando unas cuantas t´s en lo que sea que estaba escribiendo. Dejo la pluma sobre el pergamino y me miro. "Se preguntaba por que ya hablas mas enfrente de el."

No estaba segura de lo que trataba de decirme. De verdad esperaba que me volviera loca con la noticia de que el chico del que una vez estuve abiertamente enamorada empezaba a notarme ya que habia encontrado novio? No quise preguntarle nada.

"Todavía esta encaprichado con Cho," dijo tomando nuevamente su pluma. "Por cierto le dije Ron sobre Michael."

Le había pedido que se lo mencionara cuando tuviera oportunidad. "Y?"

"Como lo esperabas."

En la primera reunión formal de nuestra rebelión, unánimemente votamos por Harry como nuestro líder. Después sugerí Ejercito de Dumbledore como nuestro nombre, a todos les encanto.

La mayoría de la reuniones estuvieron mas que bien, pero Michael rehusaba a tener un duelo apropiadamente conmigo, lo lleve hacia un rincón. "Michael, te lo agradeceré la próxima vez que lo intentes." Michael miraba avergonzado sus zapatos. Tome su barbilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar y lo mire directamente. "Hablo en serio."

"No quiero lastimarte."

"Eso es dulce Michael, pero no me voy a quebrar. Tal vez soy pequeña, pero eso no indica que soy frágil. Coloque las palmas de mi mano en su pecho y sentí como se delineaban sus pectorales. "Entendido?"

"Si, lo siento,"

"El coro de "Weasley es nuestro rey," sigue haciendo eco en mi cabeza desde entonces. Pero claro, yo hablo de la versión alterada que los de Gryffindor hicieron meses después de la original. La versión negativa se escuchaba clara y fuertemente en el partido de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. No podía dejar de pensar que yo pude haber estado ahí, junto a Ron, Harry y los gemelos.

Michael y yo estábamos extasiados de que Gryffindor ganara. Salimos de la gradas, para reunirnos con el equipo y celebrar. De las sombras salio Vaisey y se puso es frente de mi, sosteniendo una de las insignias que los de Slytherins hicieron en _honor_ a mi hermano. "No te crezcas Weasley, la canción no fue hecha para ti."

De inmediato tome mi varita, pero Michael me la quito, no quería que la usara. Lo mire retándolo.

"Párale Vaisey, no quiero lastimarte!" Le grito Michael.

Tal vez una chica normal le hubiera encantado que su novio se interpusiera, pero yo no era de esas chicas.

"Así que perdiste la compostura Weasley!" me grito riéndose. "No puedes pelear por ti misma ahora que estas enamorada?"

"No me hagas hechizarte Vaisey!" le grite, tratando de hacer a un lado a Michael, pero nuevamente me empujo para atrás. "Estoy de muy buen humor," eso era verdad pero poco a poco mi humor iba decayendo. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, mi casa le gano a la tuya."

Sonrío con desprecio y lanzo la insignia al aire. "No gracias a tu hermano, con su pésimo talento, comienzo a pensar que compro su puesto en el equipo, pero de donde saco el dinero tu papa?"

"Dije que le pararas!" le grito Michael apuntándolo con mi varita.

"Dame mi varita ahora," le silbe a Michael a penas moviendo mi boca. No se movió. Fije mi vista en Vaisey y fruncí mis cejas. "Existen cosas mas importantes en la vida que el dinero. Esperaba que alguien que tuviera el tamaño de tu cabeza lo supiera."

"Como que? Salir con Regal, un Sangre Sucia, Weasley?"

Eso era suficiente. En vez de luchar por mi varita, tome la de Michael que estaba en su bolsillo lo hice a un lado y apunte a Vaisey. "_Chiroptera_!" Grite antes de darle tiempo sacar la suya. Mi amado hechizo estaba en su cara, sus ecos se oían mientras huía entre las tribunas.

Michael al instante me tendió mi varita y yo hice lo mismo con la de el, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando apareció Umbridge.

"Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí," dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi. "Acabo de ver a un jovencito saliendo de aquí, obviamente estaba hechizado," sonrío en su muy distinguida forma de hacerlo. "Cual de ustedes creyó que era divertido utilizar ese hechizo tan peligroso?"

Estaba totalmente preparada para contestarle, pero Michael hablo. "Fui yo profesora," dijo suavemente, mirando de mi cara asombrada a la de sorpresa de Umbridge. Lentamente levanto su varita, "Puede corroborarlo si desea."

"Detención, señor Corner. Todas las noches de esta semana." Dio vuelta a su nariz y se marcho, tan enojada por no haberme atrapado.

"Por que?" le pregunte casi gritando. "Te dije que yo no era frágil!" coloque mi varita otra vez en mi bolsillo. "Había podido con Vaisey, ya me he enfrentado a el antes de salir contigo. Puedo pelear mis propias batallas."

Asintió. "Lo siento," dijo simplemente. Odiaba verlo así de adorable cuando lo regañaba. Le quitaba la diversión a las peleas.

"Necesito un novio no un héroe," mi coraje se apasionaba. Camine hacia el y entrelace mi mano con la de el. Su expresión facial cambio mientras caminábamos hacia el castillo.

El hecho de que Fred, George y Harry estuvieran expulsados del equipo de Quidittch había enfriado la columna vertebral de Gryffindor. Si alguien tenia duda de que Umbridge sentía anima aversión por Harry, esto de seguro lo convenció de lo contrario.

Esta era la oportunidad para demostrarle a mis hermanos, a mi misma y finalmente callar a Zacharias Smith, de que yo había nacido para ser jugadora de este deporte. Después de que Angelina me vio practicar, me remarcó que había algo de Fred y George en mi. Me asigno como buscadora, y me dijo que de seguro había tomado notas de Harry.

Encontré a mis hermanos mas tarde en su usual esquina de la Sala Común. Viendo unos cuantos pergaminos, se susurraba uno al otro. Cuando me les acerque, me miraron sonrientes.

"Angelinas nos dio la noticia," dijo Fred.

"En donde aprendiste a volar tan bien?" pregunto George.

Sonreí. Que bien se sentía tener el sartén por el mango. Tome un poco de mi cabello y lo retorcí. "No me hagan preguntas chicos, y no tendré que contestarles con mentiras." Les palme el hombro. "No se preocupen pronto estarán en sus puestos nuevamente."

George me acerco los pergaminos. "Cuando tengamos todo en regla, Ginny, nos iremos de aquí."

"Sin el Quidditch, que razón hay para quedarnos?"

Habían decidido que su educación llegaba al fin. Tome el papel para leerlo. Era un contrato de arrendamiento para un local en el Callejón Diagon. Me llene de tristeza. Mis hermanos se iban a ir, a quien iba a recurrir cuando quisiera hacer alboroto? "Esto es estupendo, supongo. Cuando se van?"

"Eso es el problema." Dijo George.

"Nos esta tomando tiempo convencerlos. El dueño no esta de acuerdo de rentárselo a dos chicos de 17 años." Dijo Fred mientras tomaba el papel nuevamente.

"Tal vez tomara meses," informo Fred.

Les dije que los extrañaría inmensamente y los bese a ambos en la mejilla, dejándolos con la incógnita de cómo había aprendido a volar tan bien.

En la ultima reunión del ED antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, me dirigí a la torre de Ravenclaw para encontrarme con Michael y llegar juntos a la Sala de los Requerimientos. Se suponía que nos veríamos en la entrada por que a diferencia de mi casa, tenias que responder a una adivinanza y yo nunca fui buena para ello. Como no quería esperar, toque.

La cabeza de un águila se irguió. Su voz salio como una melodía. "Como sabes cuando eres superior?"

"Er,"

"Una persona que se cree inferior es realmente la superior," la voz salio detrás de mi. La ave canto, "bien razonamiento" la puerta se abrió. Cho se unió a mi. La mire, sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos y rojos como de costumbre.

"Gracias Cho," le dije un poco decepcionada de no haber tenido tiempo para contestar. Se escuchaba simple en comparación a otras que había tratado de acertar para entrar a la torre. Me había topado con unas muy difíciles una vez dure media hora.

"Estas buscando a Michael?" dijo abriendo la puerta para que no me estorbara.

"De hecho nos quedamos de ver en la puerta, por fuera," entre a su sala circular, en la esquina estaba una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. "Los Gryffindor pensamos mas con el corazón y menos con la cabeza."

Sonrío. "A veces yo también preferiría una contraseña. Por que cuando estoy en el hoyo, no puedo pensar con claridad." Miro directo a la entrada de los dormitorios. "Donde esta Marietta?" murmuro para después voltearme a ver. "Felicidades, ya supe que eres la nueva buscadora si los rumores son ciertos, de que vuelas muy bien tendré que practicar extra para el siguiente juego."

Me encogí de hombros. "Nunca seré como Harry."

Sonrío otra vez. Reconocí esa expresión, era la que yo trataba de esconder. Estaba enamorada del chico. "Puedo preguntarte algo Ginny?"

"Mientras no sea una adivinanza."

Me prometió que no lo era. "Tu crees que Harry…Quiero decir…puedes verlo a el y…mi."

Sabía lo que quería decir. Me sentí rara de estar hay, como si hubiera un lazo, hablando como si fuéramos amigas. Pero me resulto mas raro el que yo estuviera a punto de aconsejarla sobre el chico de quien dure enamorada por años. Pero mas raro aun resulto que me sentía cómoda con ello.

"Pensé que como Harry es muy cercano a tu familia, tal vez…"

La corte. "Cho, solo habla con el, confía en mi. Le gustas." Y note, que no había celos.

Cho se torno roja y su cara de borreguito volvió a girarse hacia los dormitorios. Esta vez recibió a Marietta con un hola. Me miro, y su boca lo hizo en un _Gracias_ y se fue con su amiga, quien al pasar me brindo una mirada de disgusto y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Cuando acababa de encontrar el lugar mas cómodo en el sillón, Michael llego, metió la mono en el bolsillo y saco algo. Lo envolvió en su puño para que yo no lo pudiera ver. Estaba muy curiosa por saber que era, así que le pregunte que estaba escondiendo.

"No dijimos nada sobre el intercambio de Navidad," dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban sabiendo lo que se acercaba. "Pero te quería dar algo especial."

Tomo mis manos debajo de su puño izquierdo. Abriéndolo dejo caer algo en mis manos. Sin mirarlo, me levante de puntillas para poder besarlo. Lo empuje hacia el sillón para continuar con el beso que nos dejo sin aliento. "Feliz Navidad." Le dije.

Michael respirando profundamente y llenando sus pulmones de aire me devolvió la felicitación. Voltio a ver el objeto que había dejado en mis manos y me pregunto si me había gustado.

No lo había visto, estaba en la palma de mi mano, era un hermoso collar. Era un rubí rojo como mi cabello que colgaba de una cadenita delgada. Estaba sorprendida de que me gustara tanto. "Esta hermoso?" exclame, "Me lo pones?"

Se coloco detrás de mi, tomo la cadenita con ambas manos y la coloco en mi cuello, beso mi piel en el lugar en donde la cadena se unía. _Me puedo acostumbrar a ese tipo de besos_, pensé.

Fue cuando lo arruino. "Es un rubí hechizado. Esto se esta convirtiendo en un mundo peligroso. Cuando estés en problemas, el collar me lo hará saber y podré ir ayudarte lo mas pronto posible."

Tenia que dar el crédito a lo que lo tenía. El collar podía ser buena idea para quien sea pero no para mi. Ya lo habíamos discutido semanas antes por no combatir conmigo en las lecciones del ED. Repetidamente le había pedido que me dejara pelear mis propias batallas. No quería ni necesitaba que el fuera mi héroe.

"Er, gracias." Lo tome de la mano y le dije de una manera un poco fría, "Vamos a llegar tarde."

No fueron unas lecciones placenteras. Michael podía sentir que algo malo me pasaba, pero no se daba cuenta que el lo había causado. Debo admitir, aunque me da pena decirlo que esa noche exagere con los hechizos.

"Que te pasa Ginny?" me pregunto cuando salíamos de la reunión. Me tomo de la mano y me detuvo. "Puedes hablar conmigo, por favor?"

No le dije nada. Simplemente me le quede viendo y un momento desagradable nos envolvió. Me gustaba decir lo que pensaba, pero quería que esta relación siguiera funcionando. Unos días después esta reacción me pareció tremendamente tonta.

"El collar," dijo Michael. Estaba a punto de decirle que si, en efecto el collar era el culpable, pero el continuo. "No traes puesto el collar."

Me toque el cuello, solo estaba mi piel desnuda. Secretamente estaba feliz de haberme deshecho de el, pero sabia que Michael se enfadaría si no lo encontraba. "Se me cayo," le dije. Me despedí de el y le dije que me regresaría a buscarlo a la Sala de los Menesteres y que lo vería antes de irme a mi casa por las Vacaciones de Navidad.

Refunfuñando, me devolví por el camino antes hecho. No fue una buena noche. Estaba contenta al saber que las vacaciones se acercaban e iba a tener un descanso de todo esto. Un descanso de un novio que no tenia idea de que regalarme para Navidad, un descanso de un novio que no se daba cuenta que estaba enojada con el por algo que había hecho, un descanso del novio que empezaba a…_No, Ginny. Solo fue el regalo. Te sobre pondrás._

Abrí la puerta y me detuve paralizada. En la esquina vi a Harry y Cho debajo de un muerdago. No pensé que hubiera alguien todavía.

"Me gustas, Harry," dijo Cho suavemente.

De pronto sentí que yo no era bienvenida, que no debería estar viendo esta escena. Pero no me podía mover. Vi como Cho se acercaba a Harry, cerca, mas cerca, hasta que se estaban tocando. Se estaban besando.

Sentí que el color caía de mi cara. Salí del cuarto y me apoye el la pared. Estaba temblando, la escena se volvía a reproducir una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _Cho Harry Cho Harry…_

No podía quedarme aquí. Ellos pronto saldrían y se darían cuenta que la abia visto besándose. Cho sabría por que mi tristeza y a Harry le daría vergüenza que la hermanita de su mejor amigo estuviera detrás de el otra vez. Me obligue a moverme y dirigirme con rapidez a la torre de Gryffindor.

Estaba tan enojada. Tenia coraje contra Michael. Tenia coraje contra Cho. Tenia coraje hacia Harry. Pero estaba mas enojada conmigo misma. Pensé que ya lo había superado. De hecho estaba feliz conmigo misma por ayudar a que el par de tortolitos estuvieran juntos, especialmente los eventos pasados. No era que yo no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Sabia que Cho y Harry se atraían inevitablemente pero no estaba preparada para verlos. No esperaba sentirme tan mal.

Me sentí tan triste, que pensé que jamás volvería a ser feliz.

No dormí esa noche. El beso se reproducía y reproducía en mi cabeza. Me desesperaba tanto no ser yo, que dolía. Estuve tendida por horas, mirando el cielo, siempre en el precipicio de las lágrimas, pero evitando a toda costa hacerlo. Hice a un lado la tristeza y la furia tomo su lugar.

"Despiértate Ginny."

Me senté era la profesora McGonagall. Estaba en la entrada del dormitorio con su varita prendida. Su cara se veía preocupada. "No me había dormido todavía," conteste.

"Hubo un accidente, ven conmigo rápido."

Durante el trayecto a la oficina de Dumbledore se me olvido lo de Harry y Cho. En vez de ellos pensaba en la marca Tenebrosa. Empecé a imaginar que papa regresaba a casa del trabajo y la veía arriba de la madriguera hondeando maniáticamente, abriendo la puerta para encontrar que mama fue asesinada, que Voldemort por fin hacia oficial su retorno.

Papa había sido herido mientras estaba de guardia bajo la Orden del Fénix. Harry lo vio, no, el había sido la culebra que casi mato a mi padre. No lo podía entender hasta que años después aprendí la relación que había entre Harry y Voldemort.

Harry había salvado la vida de mi padre. Si no hubiera visto lo que la culebra hizo, hubiera muerto. Fue aterrador, si, que Harry estuviera conectado a tal grado con Voldemort, pero si no hubiera sido así, Arthur Weasley yacería tres metros bajo tierra.

Después de decirle adiós a papa, deje que cada miembro de mi familia y profesores salieran primero de la habitación. Me quede atrás, cerca de la puerta, en pausa. Tome la perilla de la puerta esperando que papa notara mi desesperación. Después de un segundo, estaba por darme por vencida.

"Ginny, quieres hablar de algo conmigo?" papa me llamo.

Me detuve y gire para verlo, asentí, me dirigí a su cama. Me sentí horrible necesitaba hablar a solas con el, sin la presencia de mis hermanos. Me contuve de llorar mientras me arrimaba.

Me tomo de la mano mientras me acercaba. "Hey," me dijo apretando un poco la mano, "Solo estoy yo aquí. No tienes que ser tan dura todo el tiempo. Sabes que puedes llorar en frente de mi."

Me abalance sobre el y di un gran sollozo. "Tuve tanto miedo," murmure en sus brazos. Toda la tristeza, la frustración de las ultimas 24 horas, todos los problemas que tuve que sortear, escaparon en forma de lágrimas.

"Shh," me calmo papa, acariciando mi pelo. "Ya estoy bien. Cuando menos lo pienses estaré fuera, ya lo veras."

"Lo…Lo se."

"Algo mas te esta molestando?"

La pregunta abrió la presa. "He tenido problemas con Michael, y, y…el no me entiende," le dije hipando. Me sentí como una niña pequeña, pero en ese momento no me importo. "Cree que soy frágil, soy indefensa para el."

"Estoy tratando de la mejor manera de olvidarme de Harry," continúe. "Y estoy tratando de ser amable con Cho, aunque ella no sea la correcta para Harry…y…los vi juntos, papa, bajo el muerdago…

"Y luego…" hipe. "Luego tu…_Casi te pierdo_."

Papa sonrío, tomando mi barbilla para verlo directo a los ojos. "Mi pequeñita," dijo.

Trate de reír entre cada hipido. "Ya no soy una pequeña," murmure.

Sus ojos brillaron. "Pensé que ya te había dicho que tu siempre serias mi pequeña." Dijo. "Las relaciones de pareja necesitan trabajo Ginny. No te va a salir bien a la primera. Tienes que poner de tu parte si esperas que Michael lo haga."

Gruñí.

Con su dedo índice toco dos veces mi frente. "No te hará daño que lo dejes entrar un poco a tu cabeza," sugirió.

"No," le dije rápidamente.

"Siempre haz sido independiente, Gin." Dijo, "Pero no dejes de aprender de la gente. No dejes que lo que paso en la Cámara arruine la relación que tienen. Si lo haces Tu-Sabes-Quien ya abra ganado la batalla."

Asentí.

"Y si sigue sin tratarte como te mereces, déjame saberlo." Replico, haciendo su mano un puño. "Papa se hará cargo de el."

Me reí. "Gracias papa," le dije, abrazándolo mas fuerte. Percibí una esencia familiar, el olor de la Madriguera. "Tenia mucho miedo," susurre, "Y coraje contra Sirius, no nos dejaba salir."

"Hizo lo correcto, no lo entiendes ahora, Ginny, pero estas son cosas en las cuales tu madre y yo creemos con verdadera pasión. A veces lo que queremos no importa."

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba la idea que papa me estaba sugiriendo, si era lo que yo pensaba. "De verdad vale la pena morir por ello?" le pregunte.

Sin dudarlo, papa dijo que si. "No me gusta la idea de haber casi muerto gracias a que una culebra me mordió, no," contesto, "Pero si ese es el costo para crear un mejor mundo para ti, vale la pena morir por ello."

"Ginny." Me llamo mama desde la puerta, "es hora de irnos."

"Ya va, Molly," Cuando mama salio, papa me dijo, "Se que estas preocupada por Harry, supongo que los gemelos todavía tienen sus orejas extendibles."

Modi mi labio y asentí.

"Vi sus caras cuando entraron," dijo, "Pero la expresión de Harry fue la que me preocupo mas. Apenas dijo adiós."

"Moody dijo que Quien-Tu-Sabes lo esta poseyendo,"

Papa asintió. "Habla con el," sugirió. "Tu eres la única que sabe lo que se siente. Va a culparse a si mismo. Puedes hacerlo por mi?"

Trague fuertemente. "Tratare," admití, "pero no se si me escuchara."

"Te escuchara," concluyo papa. "Y si no lo hace, solo saca ese famoso temperamento Ginny y no tendrá poder para ignorarte." Me guiño un ojo.

Mientras quitaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas, le dije con una gran sonrisa, "No te atrevas a decirle a nadie cuanto he llorado."

"Vete de aquí," dijo juguetonamente, me levante, estaba a punto de irme, "No se te olvide nada de lo que te dije. Te quiero Ginny."

"Yo también te quiero papa."

Como lo esperaba, Harry reacciono como papa y yo esperábamos. Estaba distante y rechazaba hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de nosotros. Se estaba lastimando y yo necesitaba desesperadamente ayudarlo.

Harry se veía realmente sorprendido cuando nos vio en el cuarto al que Hermione lo había dirigido. Últimamente había estado de pésimo humor y cada vez que tratábamos de hablar con el contestaba bruscamente. Tenia suficiente de eso, yo también le contestaría del mismo modo. No había pasado mucho tiempo con Harry ese año escolar pero Hermione ya me había advertido sobre los cambios repentinos de humor de Harry. Tenía razón.

"Queríamos hablar contigo Harry," le dije, "pero como te haz estado escondiendo desde que llegamos-"

Pero Harry me callo. _Así es como va hacer, amigo?_ Pensé. "No quería que nadie me hablara."

No iba a bajar la guardia como lo había echo ya Hermione y Ron. No iba a soportar sus abusos. No estaba de humor. Estaba peleada con mi novio. Lo había visto besarse con Cho. Mi papa casi muere. Y el sentado ahí, como si solo el estuviera confundido, quejándose por que tal vez Quien-Tu-Sabes lo poseyó.

"Bueno, eso es un poco estupido de tu parte," no se como me contuve de gritar. "Siendo que yo soy la única persona a quien Quien-Tu-Sabes a poseído, yo te puedo decir lo que se siente."

Eso lo callo. "Se me había olvidado." Dijo.

"Que suerte," le dije dándole una mirada que superaba a la de mi madre.

"Lo siento." de verdad lo hizo. "Entonces…entonces crees que me ha estado poseyendo?"

Me sentí satisfecha al poder calmarlo. Es un talento que debo presumir podía ejercer en el desde que empezamos a salir. "Bueno, puedes recordar todo lo que has hecho? O tienes grandes lagunas en las que no sabes que haz estado haciendo?"

"No,"

"Entonces Quien-Tu-Sabes no te he estado poseyendo."

La primera noche cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de Navidad, no dormí bien. Me levante mojada en sudor, los recuerdos estaban frescos. Escanee mi cuarto estaba oscuro, esperaba ver a Tom Riddle parado a los pies de mi cama, su culebra silbando sobre el cuerpo de mi padre.

Sabia que era un riesgo salir a esas horas de la noche, aunque pensándolo bien no me importaba mucha ya que las clases no habían empezado oficialmente. Necesitaba un escenario fresco, la cama me recordaba demasiado a la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Me puse los zapatos y tome un abrigo, y comencé mi recorrido ilegal através del colegio.

Durante mis años en Hogwarts, cuando necesitaba aliviar dolores del corazón, encontraba consuelo a la orilla del lago. Fue ahí en donde probé por primera vez el hechizo moco-murciélago, fue ahí donde por primera vez bese a Michael. Me gustaba ese lugar, transmitía paz.

Pero alguien ya me había tomado la delantera, alguien estaba bajo el árbol. Voltee a ver la nieve, había pisadas. La silueta de una persona se revelaba cada vez que me acercaba. Le dije suavemente, "Buenas noches Neville."

Brinco al escuchar mi voz. Cuando me miro, me saludo con una sonrisa forzada. A la luz de mi varita se veía que había estado llorando. "Buenas noches Ginny."

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde nuestro encuentro en San Mungo, en los años de conocerlo, yo siempre había ignoraba el estado de sus padres. Parada junto a el esa noche, quise preguntarle mas acerca de ellos, pero decidí que no era la mejor ocasión, era algo muy delicado y si alguien entendía de eso era yo.

"No me avergüenzo de mis padres," dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio. El viento helado soplaba entre los árboles. "Me duele hablar de ellos, ni siquiera recuerdo como eran."

Saco la envoltura que su mama le había dado, la puso en mis mano, la examine. "Las conservo todas. De alguna manera, siento que si las tiro, seria como si los tirara a ellos."

Como desee poder decirle algo para aliviar su dolor, pero no había nada, tal como no había nada para detener mis pesadillas. Solo que su pesadilla seguía siendo real cuando se levantaba y la mía no.

Hice lo único que puede ayudar en un momento así. Le apreté la mano. Me miro primero después a las manos y de nuevo a mi cara, sonrió, entendiendo que el gesto era meramente platónico. "Gracias Ginny, eres una buena amiga."

Coloque su brazo sobre mi hombro, me coloque en frente de el, y lo abrace por la cintura. Era un chico dulce, estaba feliz de contar con su amistad. "Tu también eres un buen amigo."

Estuvimos parados varios minutos en silencio, respirando mas lento de cuando había llegado. Su aliento helado salía en pequeñas nubecitas. "Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" me pregunto, en un susurro le conteste que si. "Me preguntaste que me hacían ver los dementores."

"Neville, no tienes por que decírmelo."

Me ignoro, supuse que quería desahogar lo que había en su mente y corazón. "Cuando tenia siete, escuche a los medimagos hablar sobre mis padres. –Buenas personas- dijeron, -nunca se dieron por vencidos bajo la tortura de la Maldición Cruciatus. Bellatrix buscaba al chico. Que pena, que pena," dijo.

Ese era su peor recuerdo, el horror de recordar como sus padres perdieron la cordura. Temblé. Vi como una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo y caía a la blanca nieve. Sus ojos se enfocaron a una dirección a través del lago que no tenía nada que ver con la escuela.

"Estaban buscándome," dijo. "Mis padres están así por que trataban de protegerme."

"Estamos aquí por lo que creemos, he aprendido que para detener a un hombre perverso, se debe estar preparado. Nos uniremos a la lucha. Se que tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti."

Tome su mano y le devolví la envoltura que su madre le había dado. No la guardo sino que la dejo caer a la nieve. De alguna manera se había liberado de la carga que había estado llevando acuestas por tanto tiempo. Esa determinación se hizo evidente cuando Bellatrix y los demás mortifaguos escaparon de Azcaban un mes después.

Después de haber sacado lo que atormentaba a su cuerpo y alma, me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Recordé lo que había pasado las últimas semanas y la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Le conteste honestamente, "No, Neville, estoy hecha un desastre."

Sus ojos se fijaron en algo que estaba detrás de nosotros. Escuche con cuidado, eran unas pisadas. Neville sacudió su cabeza y me dijo, "Nos vemos mañana."

Me voltee y me encontré con la mirada de Michael. Rogando en secreto a Neville para que no se fuera. Recordé una situación meses atrás cuando Michael me encontró en una manera muy similar.

No lo había extrañado durante las vacaciones. Me había marchado enojada con el, pero viéndolo buscarme, me sentí triste. El hablar con papa me hizo ver que había herido al chico y que debía darle otra oportunidad. De verdad quería que funcionara.

"Donde haz estado Ginny?" la voz de Michael se escucho llena de pánico. "He estado muy preocupado por ti." Afortunadamente las noticias de lo de mi papa no habían llegado a oídos de los estudiantes.

"Con mi familia," le dije, conciente de haber omitido bastantes detalles. "Te dije antes de vacaciones que lo iba hacer."

Michael movió su cabeza. "Me dijeron tus compañeras de cuarto que te habías ido antes de que empezaran oficialmente las vacaciones," su preocupación pronto se convirtió en enojo. "Que paso?"

"Yo…" empecé, tratando de buscar una buena excusa. "No te lo puedo decir." Cobarde no pude ver sus ojos verdes que bien podían derretir mi corazón.

"Existen muchas cosas de las que no puedes hablar con tu novio," grito, "No puedes hablarme sobre tu verano, no puedes decirme sobre tus vacaciones de Navidad y no puedes decirme lo que te hizo el tal Tom Riddle que te daño tanto."

_De nuevo en el asunto verdad_? Parecía que vivía de nuevo nuestro pequeño intento de verano, que acabaría de la misma manera. Terminamos por no dirigirnos la palabra por meses. Pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir.

"Y todavía no puedo decírtelo…"

"NO puedes o no quieres?"

Cuando lo voltee a ver, su cara estaba llena de odio y dolor. Odiaba tener a mi novio a oscuras, pero la información que tenia podía comprometer a la Orden. No podía decir nada.

"No puedo," le dije. "Sabias que había cosas que no te podía decir desde que empezamos a salir."

"Pero no tienes problema en decírselo a Longbottom, verdad?" Michael se movió a mis espaldas, Neville ya había alcanzado las escaleras del castillo cuando se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, obviamente había escuchado su nombre en nuestra conversación.

"Para tu información, solo lo estaba consolando."

"Tampoco puedes hablar de eso, verdad?"

"Los problemas de Neville no me pertenecen, no soy quien para divulgarlos. Si el quiere que tu los sepas, el te lo dirá." Sentí que podía manejar la situación. Michael ya no se veía tan anejado como hace unos instantes. _No pierdas el temperamento, todavía se puede salvar esto_. "Esto no se trata de Neville, así que por favor no lo metas."

"No, esto se trata de que no me dejas acercarme a ti," gruño, "Me lo impides. No me das una oportunidad para hacerlo." Nunca había estado así. "Yo quiero estar cerca de ti por que…" se pauso, su cara ya no mostraba coraje. "Yo…creo que te amo."

"Que?" repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza. Me quede paralizada, mirándolo, dejando que el frío viendo tomara cada uno de mis cabellos y los volara. Mis manos estaban rígidas. Michael Corner me amaba, sin importar cuanto le ocultaba, sin importar que no lo inmiscuyera en mis problemas y secretos, sin importar nada, el me amaba.

No pude responderle lo mismo. Solo a una persona que no pertenecía a mi familia le había dicho lo mismo pero el ni siquiera había estaba despierto cuando se lo dije. Crecí en un ambiente rodeado de hombres, pero yo era una chica, el era el primer chico que me decía que me amaba. Llámenme inocente, llámenme sentimental, díganme como se les antoje, pero al escuchar esas palabras derritieron todos los sentimientos negativos que había en mi.

Corrí hacia el y lo abrace, y deje que el hiciera lo mismo. Me sentí a salvo en ellos. Mi abrazo debió haber sido fuerte y convincente. Eso fue suficiente para mi y también para el. Nada se soluciono esa noche, pero los siguientes meses fueron buenos para la relación.

_Bueno, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi, el siguiente capitulo concluye el libro de la Orden y comenzamos con el Principe, con lo cual esto se pone aun mejor. Nos vemos la proxima, gracias._


	9. Vale la pena morir por ello

Gracias chicos por el apoyo, saludos a leanlope,Ginny, Nipha 13, Barbara Maki, Darkangel26-15 y por supuesto a JOr. No desesperen les prometo que el siguiente no tarda tanto.

**Capitulo**** 9, vale la ****pena****morir****por****ello.**

Había sido un pésimo día de San Valentín. Michael y yo no lo habíamos podido celebrar, estaba muy decepcionado por eso. Le dije que era un día mas y que teniamos muchos por delante para celebrar. No fue mi culpa. Dos días después la situación seguía igual. Michael estaba enojado, las practicas de Quidittch habían resultado deprimentes y los gemelos temían lo peor para el próximo juego.

Después de cenar, me bañe y cambie, fui a buscar la compañía de Hermione. Estaba sentada en su cama con un libro como es usual y una cara de autosuficiencia. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella acerca de los últimos detalles de su plan. Por su sonrisa sabia que el plan había dado frutos. Rita Skeeter por fin había hecho algo bueno. Dejo el libro en su regazo y me dijo, "Creo que esto va a funcionar."

Nos habíamos preocupado pensando que Harry no estuviera interesado en hacer la entrevista, Hermione se veía complacida por lo bien que había cooperado. "Hablo de todo? De la muerte de Cedric?" le pregunte.

"Especialmente de la muerte de Cedric, estuvo brillante." Sus ojos brillaban de orgullo. Me estudio un poco y decidió continuar. "Lastima que no fue tan brillante en su cita."

_Oh si!_ Se me había olvidado que Harry había tenido una cita con Cho el día de San Valentín. Desde el día que había presenciado el beso, yo había estado inusualmente fría hacia Cho. Tratando de esconder mi curiosidad, pregunte lo mas casual posible, "No le fue muy bien en la cita, entonces?"

"Fue un desastre, Harry fue un poco rudo y Cho comenzó a llorar." Mientras me contaba lo que sucedió, no podía evitar sonreír. Después de su cita con el muerdago, secretamente esperaba su ruptura.

"Que bien," dije.

Hermione me miro sorprendida. "Que quieres decir con que bien? No fuiste tu quien le dio el empujoncito a Cho? No fuiste tu quien dijo que Cho no estaba del todo mal? Seguía contando todas las razones con los dedos de su mano. "Eso es un poco hipócrita de tu parte. Pensé que querías que estuvieran juntos."

"Lo quise," tratando de elegir mis palabras cuidadosamente. No le había contado que había visto su beso decembrino. No sabía como explicarle mi punto de vista lógico cuando ella ya lo sabía. "Pero…" comencé, tratando de buscar algo convincente, "Cho no es la chica correcta para el."

"Y me supongo que tu sabes quien es _la_ indicada para el."

Me reí. "Yo no!" _Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando_. "Cho es muy sentimental para el. Si un chico te gusta, se supone que te tiene que hacer feliz." Y realmente creía eso. Entendía que Cho había perdido a Cedric, pero debería tratar de sanar esa herida si quería encontrar a otro chico. No era justo que Harry tuviera que juntar sus piezas y unirlas.

Hermione me brindo la mirada de ya lo se. En vez de regañarme, asintió. "Honestamente, creo que tienes razón. Harry necesita alguien que sea su igual." Dio vueltas a las páginas de su libro antes de continuar. "Pero no conozco a nadie _disponible_ para el puesto."

Ignorándola completamente la abrase y le di las buenas noches, satisfecha por que Harry estaba libre de los lloriqueos de Cho, esa noche dormí tranquilamente.

El siguiente lunes, el Quisquilloso salio y todo el cuerpo estudiantil se lo estaba devorando como si fuera un dulce. Umbridge hizo lo mejor que podía hacer y lo prohibió, asegurando con esto que todas las personas de la escuela lo leyeran.

Incluyendo a Cho. Casi vomito cuando la vi que caminaba por un corredor y tomo la mano de Harry, le susurro algo en el oído que hizo que el sonriera, lo beso en la mejilla y se fue. Harry volvía a hablarle y yo volví a querer hechizarla.

Cuando abril comenzó, llegamos a las lecciones de Patronus. Michael y yo estábamos juntos, tratando de convocar nuestras creaturas, gritando, "_Expecto Patronum_" viendo como un vapor plateado salía de nuestras varitas.

Casi a la mitad de la lección, Michael había logrado la forma de un cuervo. Pasó por mi cabeza y pude admirar en todo su esplendor lo hermoso que son. Yo por otra parte, no podía convocar una forma definida. Había tratado con todas los recuerdos que tenia junto a Michael en los pasados nueve meses, pero aparentemente no eran lo suficientemente felices.

"Tienes que pensar en algo feliz" Harry le dijo a Neville, quien se veía tenia los mismos problemas que yo.

Gruñí cuando otro hilo de vapor plateado salio de mi varita. Mire a Michael pidiendo ayuda, "Que recuerdo feliz estas utilizando?" le pregunte un poco apenada por requerir de asistencia.

"El baile de Navidad," dijo Michael, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba el vapor color plata que había en la habitación. "Cuando bailamos por primera vez, sabia lo mucho que me gustabas, intenta con ese recuerdo."

No le quería decir nada pero ya había Intentado con eso. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis pensamientos, pensando en Michael y la primera vez que nos besamos, pero eso no termino bien, me fui al recuerdo cuando empezamos a salir, pero después duramos meses sin dirigirnos la palabra, ninguno de ellos funcionaba.

No me di cuanta cuando estuve envuelta en recuerdos que no tenían nada que ver con Michael. Mi mente había saltado cinco años y medio hacia el pasado a la plataforma 9 ¾. Tenia diez años, preparándome para decirle adiós a Ron, rogándole a mama para que me dejara venir a Hogwarts, cuando lo vi. Se veía desamparado. Su cabello alborotado escondía su famosa cicatriz. Sus lentes con cinta. Mi corazón de diez años se salto un latido cuando el me miro.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" grite. Del final de mi varita, un caballo plateado salio, era precioso nunca había visto uno igual, estaba parado, tocando el suelo con sus patas delanteras. De pronto galopeo alrededor del cuarto, corriendo junto a un ciervo plateado.

"Funciono!" exclamo Michael, pero no le dije nada. Me sentí avergonzada, al recordar que fue un recuerdo en donde aparecía Harry y no el.

Fue en ese momento que colapso todo por lo que habíamos estado trabajando. Dobby estaba temblando. Cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de la presencia del elfo domestico y su loca colección de sombreros, Harry tenía la mirada llena de pánico.

Solo atino a gritar, "QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO CORRAN!" dijo esto apuntando la puerta.

"Vámonos,"dijo Michael, se podía escuchar miedo en su voz. Tomo mi mano, pasamos junto a Cho, no se movía, "Cho! No te quedes parada, vamos corre!" tomo su mano y la halo hacia la puerta.

Michael me tenía agarrada de la mano y _también_ a ella. Finalmente salimos del cuarto, mire para atrás, Harry dejaba a Dobby en el suelo, en cuanto doblamos la esquina Harry grito y se cayó en el corredor.

Con todas mis fuerzas hale a Michael para que se detuviera. "Detente, tiene a Harry!"

"Tienen a Harry?" Cho susurro. Se soltó de la mano de Michael y se acercó a la pared para alcanzar a ver. Hizo su cabeza para atrás y nos miro. "Lo atraparon."

"Me voy a regresar," les dije, tratando de escapar de la mano de Michael, pero no me quiso soltar, solo meneo la cabeza, "Suéltame ahora mismo," le grite.

"Podemos pelear,"

"No podemos pelear contra un maestro," dijo suavemente Cho. Puso su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, de pronto me sentí furiosa.

"A Harry no le gustara que nos atrapen también," trato de razonar Michael conmigo. "Ya lo atraparon a el. Si tratamos de ayudarle, nos van a expulsar nosotros también. Vámonos!" Me halo y lo tuve que seguir hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

No podía creer que Harry estaba a punto de ser expulsado. Había trabajado tanto para enseñarnos y ahora todo se había acabado. Y que tal si encontraron la lista que hizo Hermione? Acaso Umbridge expulsaría a tantos? Y para calmo era la primera noche de Seamus. Me sentía terrible.

Sin dirigirnos la palabra los tres tratamos de encontrar nuestro santuario en esa sala circular. En cuanto puse un pie dentro, me cuestionaba, quien demonios nos había delatado?

Me detuve, mentalmente pasaba lista de los asistentes tratando de encontrar al traidor, Zacharias Smith fue la primera persona que paso por mi cabeza, pero el si había asistido esa noche. Si el fuera el traidor no hubiera ido a la reunión. Después pensé que tal vez a Seamus lo habían mandado como espía, pero el odiaba a Umbridge tanto como nosotros. Mire a Michael y después a Cho.

"Cho," le dije lentamente, "En donde estuvo Marietta esta noche?"

Cho quien se había sentado en la silla mas grande de la Sala, no quiso verme a los ojos Empezó a lloriquear de nuevo y encontró un punto en la chimenea mas interesante que yo. Le repetí la pregunta, volvió a ignorarme.

Saque la varita de mi bolsillo. Apunte con ella a Cho y le dije claramente, "Contéstame,"

Me miro, sus ojos estaban rojos. "No lo se," dijo moviendo su cabeza, "Crees que fue ella verdad?"

"Es la única persona que no estuvo hoy, no es así?" le grite, mas enojada que nunca. "O quien demonios crees tu que fue?" Me acerque a ella, pero Michael se interpuso en mi camino. "Quítate Michael."

"No puedo permitir que pierdas la cordura," dijo, tomando suavemente mi varita bajándola poco a poco, "Tu no quieres hacer algo de lo cual te puedes arrepentir."

"Confía en mi. Me complacería mucho hacerlo," me mofe. Devolví mi varita al bolsillo, pero mi coraje ese si no lo iba a guardar. "Como es posible que estés tan calmado? Alguien nos traiciono!"

"Pero no quiero empezar a nombrar culpables sin pruebas!" grito Michael.

"Fue esa miserable víbora que tiene por amiga!" le grite. Estaba segura que para el momento toda la Torre de Ravenclaw estaba despierta.

Cho lloraba a mares, sollozando entre sus hombros, tembló incontrolablemente, escuche las palabras "Harry" y "Marietta"

"Me voy," dije.

Michael se volvió a interponer en mi camino. "Ginny no trato de decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero no seria nada inteligente que te fueras. Duerme en el sillón…" me dijo, mirando mi cara llena de ira, "Por favor."

Suspire y sin querer me senté en el sillón. Se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano. No quise verlo a la cara. Me parecía mas agradable lanzarle dagas a Cho con la mirada. Ninguno de los tres decía nada, solo se escuchaban los hipidos de Cho.

Una hora después, Michael estaba dormido. La puerta de la Torre se abrió, Parada en la entrada, estaba Marietta un tanto confundida. Y en su frente formada con granitos la palabra soplón.

Salte antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Le grite, "COMO PUDISTE HACERLO?"

Marietta me miro con miedo. Cobardemente se sostuvo de la puerta. "Ginny yo no lo hice."

"Trata de nuevo Edgecombe!" le grite. Pase mi mano en su frente letra por letra de derecha a izquierda, "La lista de Hermione no miente!"

Michael se despertó, se veía un poco atontado, cuando su mente se aclaro y nos vio a Marietta y a mi, se levanto y fue a mi lado. "Ginny, cálmate…"

"Hermione hizo eso?" dijo suavemente Cho. Su cara se torno agria. "Que desagradable truco."

"Desagradable truco?" Mis ojos crecieron tres veces el tamaño natural mientras me volteaba a verla llena de rabia. "Endemoniadamente brillante, si me preguntas." _Eso es la herencia de los gemelos. _"Como puedes sentarte a defenderla? Se supone que es tu amiga! Obviamente no fue tan buena como para decirte lo que planeaba hacer, NOS TRAICIONO A TODOS!"

"Yo…" Marietta comenzó. "Ni siquiera recuerdo."

Apreté los dientes. No me importan los mentirosos cuando son inocentes, pero cuando una persona miente y la verdad esta al descubierto, no lo puedo soportar. Las manos de Michael encontraron mis brazos. "Estas asquerosamente callado, no me digas que estas de su lado?"

Michael primero miro a Marietta, después a Cho que seguía sentada en el sillón, y luego a mi. "No," me dijo, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Estaba tratando de quedar bien, dándome por mi lado para calmarme, no lo iba a soportar.

"Mentiroso," murmure y empuje a Marietta para que me dejara pasar por la puerta. No me importaba si estaban patrullando los corredores. Con el humor que me cargaba, me hubiera encantado cruzarme con alguno de la brigada de Umbridge. Mire sobre mi hombro cuando iba dar vuelta en la primera esquina, en ese momento supe que Michael no vendría a buscarme.

La noticia de la huida de Dumbledore viajo rápido. Había tomado el puesto de Harry y de nosotros, y una vez mas Harry escapo de las manos del Ministerio.

"Van a ser tres meses largos," dijo Dean, que estaba a un lado mío leyendo el nuevo decreto Educacional numero 28. "Dumbledore se fue, y Umbridge como nueva directora…"

Ya lo había leído ocho veces desde que Dean había llegado. Después de todo lo que habíamos trabajado para sacarla de nuestras vidas, estábamos en completo caos y nadie estaba dispuesto a poner las piezas juntas. Ahora todo resultaba riesgoso.

"Bienvenido al Infierno-Hogwarts."

"Como que esto te hace que te plantees tus prioridades, no lo crees, hermanita?" me pregunto Dean. Otra vez me llamaba así. Me voltee hacia el, esperaba que me dijera otra de sus frases, no me decepciono. "Ahora que tu y Michael terminaron-"

Lo corte. "No hemos terminado, solo que ahora no nos hablamos. Si sacara la cara de sus…"

"Pregúntanos," dijo una voz familiar detrás de mi, "que están planeando tus hermanos para darle la bienvenida a la nueva directora."

Fred y George me tomaron por los brazos, uno a cada lado, alejándome de Dean. Le dije adiós al chico, esperando que mis hermanos me soltaran para saber de que se trataba la nueva travesura.

¡Ta da," Fred saco de su bolsillo el mismo pergamino que hace unos meses me habían enseñado. Era el contrato. "Sabes que es esto?"

"La libertad," dijo George sonriendo.

"En cuanto le demos este pequeño documento al dueño, estas viendo a los nuevos residentes del 93 del Callejón Diagon," dijo Fred.

Sonreí. Aunque los iba a extrañar, estaba orgullosa de ellos, por seguir sus sueños, abrace a cada uno de ellos. "No puedo creer que nos van a dejar ahora que Hogwarts realmente los necesita!"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," dijo Fred meciendo su dedo índice.

"Ten fe!" contesto George

"No vamos a irnos hasta dentro de semana y media,"

"Después de las vacaciones de Pascua,"

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber la otra parte del plan. "Si y ..?"

"Solo quédate en el Gran Salón," dijo Fred

"Va a ser un buen show."

"No le vamos a advertir a nadie mas,"

Me guiñaron un ojo y se marcharon. En ese momento Harper y Vaisey entraron en el salón, estaban mas contentos de lo usual.

Se pararon enfrente de mí. Vi que cada uno de ellos llevaba una I de plata en sus togas. Los mire, "Que quieren?"

"No seas tan ruda Weasley, creo que eso merece cinco puntos, si, cinco puntos por esa frase."

"Cállate Harper," le dije tratando de ignorar su comentario.

"Pequeña Weasley yo no seria tan rudo," dijo Vaisey. Tomo su I plateada, "Harps y yo somos parte de la brigada Inquisorial."

"La que?"

"Umbridge escogió a varios estudiantes que están de acuerdo con el Ministerio para ayudarle a que todo este en orden. Así es que te voy a quitar cinco puntos por lo que me hiciste el año pasado en la Copa de Quidittch y otros cinco por el hechizo que le hiciste a Vaisey hace unos meses. Se me esta olvidando algo?"

"Es amiga de los sangre sucia, eso le quitara como diez puntos."

Se alejaron riéndose y felicitándose por los puntos que le habían quitado a Gryffindor.

Minutos después de haber comenzado la hora del almuerzo, supe a que se referían Fred y George- El corredor que estaba afuera del Gran Salón hizo erupción dándole paso a una explosión llena de flashes de colores. Le di una mordida a mi sándwich escuchando el melodioso sonido del caos.

Un silencio supremo reino durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Fred y George, no quisieron perturbar las vacaciones de los estudiantes, por lo que estaban inusualmente callados. Michael y yo no nos habíamos hablado desde la noche de la captura del ED, y si los rumores eran ciertos, Harry y Cho tampoco lo hacían. Resulto que a el tampoco le pareció que Cho defendiera a su amiga. _Quien dijo que el y yo no éramos el uno para el otro._

Estaba sentada en la Sala Común cuando Michael me busco dos días antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Me sentía en el hoyo después de otra horrible práctica de Quidittch cuando vi que entro por la puerta, _no debí de darle la contraseña la última vez_, pensé.

Haciendo contacto visual mientras avanzaba hacia mi, se detuvo cerca del sillón, sostenía una caja que era obvio habían abierto y vuelto a cerrar. Me lo dio y sonrío lleno de confianza. "La profesora McGonagall me pidió que te lo entregara."

La caja venia marcada con el sello "Inspeccionado por la Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts." La examine, era de mi madre. De seguro eran sus anuales huevos de pascua. Me encantaban sus chocolates. "Gracias," murmure. Esperando a que el hablara por que de seguro McGonagall le hubiese pedido a cualquier Gryffindor que me trajera la caja, por lo que el debió haberse ofrecido voluntariamente.

"Lo siento Ginny," dijo Michael y se escuchaba como que de verdad lo sentía. Se quedo tieso ni siquiera cambiaba su peso de pie a pie. Siempre fue su firme comportamiento lo que encontraba mas atractivo en el. "Tenias razón. Tu eres mi novia y yo debería respaldarte. Te extraño."

Era hora de bajar la guardia. "Yo también te extraño," le dije cuando lo mire. "Las cosas nos habían salido bien desde enero."

"Eso pensé,"

"Te perdí el respecto Michael, cuando te pusiste del lado de Cho, no se si puedes componer eso, pero no quiero que esto termine, por lo menos no ahora."

"Yo tampoco," se acerco al sillón, me beso y después se fue.

Rápidamente abrí la caja de chocolates y me comí uno. Estaba en el cielo. Mama siempre me había logrado sorprender con su comida. Con la boca llena de delicioso dulce, leí la carta que había mandado.

_Fred, George,__ Ron y Ginny_

_Se que no a sido fácil. Espero que esto les ayude._

_Con amor mama._

_P.D. Hice un poco extra para Harry y Hermione_

"En donde esta Harry?" Le pregunte minutos después a Hermione, dándole un poco de chocolate para que le diera un descanso a su estudio.

"Creo que esta…wow, esto es delicioso…" Hermione lamió sus dedos e hizo un sonido con su garganta. "Dale las gracias a tu mama."

Acerco su mano para tomar un poco más pero puse la mía. "Este es de Harry, sabes en donde esta?"

Miraba el dulce con mirada hambrienta, me recordaba tanto a Ron. "Dijo que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar."

"Estudiar?" le pregunte dudosa.

Hermione se veía tan escéptica como yo. "Eso fue lo que pensé," replico, "Se veía realmente miserable, creo que lo de Cho lo tiene así. Necesita que _alguien_ le de una levantadita." Me dio una de esas miradas, insinuando que yo era la chica correcta para ese trabajo.

"Michael y yo aclaramos nuestra situación,"

"Que bueno," dijo, pero fallo al tratar de esconder su disgusto.

Le dije adiós con la mano. Con una caja de chocolates en la mano y fuerza en el corazón, comencé el viaje hacia la biblioteca. Si Harry estaba triste, tal ves yo podía ayudarlo.

Lo encontré sentado solo en una esquina de la biblioteca. Sus libros estaban a su lado, se veía que había intención de estudiarlos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba abierto. Harry observaba através de la ventana, miraba los terrenos, perdido en un punto que seguro no estaría en sus exámenes.

De verdad se veía miserable.

No estaba segura si quería perturbar sus pensamientos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así. Sin importar que no hubiera querido hablar conmigo por lo del nombramiento de Prefecto, quería ofrecerle mi oído. Si no estaba listo para confiar en mi, solo le entregaría el chocolate.

"Harry," le dije suavemente cuando me acerque a el. Si me escucho, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al ignorarme. "Harry," le dije esta vez alargando las silabas. Rodee mis ojos y me senté enfrente de el, le dije un poco mas fuerte, "Harry, te estoy hablando, me puedes oír?"

"Huh?" dijo finalmente. Dejando de ver hacia la ventana y ese mundo el cual lo mantenía a salvo, me miro como si yo estuviera completamente fuera de lugar. Por un segundo casi pude jurar que trato de recordar quien era yo. "Oh, hola," dijo, viendo mi uniforme de Quidittch que no había tenido tiempo de cambiar. "Por que no estas en las practicas?"

Harry trataba desesperadamente de ocultar sus emociones por lo que pasaba lo contrario. Si de verdad trataba de disimular que nada lo molestaba, iba a jugar su mismo juego. Gruñí y le dije, "Ya acabo. Ron llevo a Jack Sloper a la sala del hospital."

"Por que?"

"Bueno," le dije, "No estamos seguros, pero creemos que se golpeo el mismo con su bat." Rápidamente escanee su cara para ver que reflejaba. Pero no paso nada. "De todos modos…acabo de llagar un paquete, solo que ya paso por la inspección de Umbridge…"

Tome la caja de mi regazo y la coloque en la mesa. "Son huevos de pascua de mama…" Levante la tapa y atrape la mirada de Harry que veía sin esperanza la caja desenvuelta y envuelta a otra vez. Busque el más grande y lo tome. "Aquí esta el tuyo, toma,"

Tomo el huevo y se le quedo viendo. Las Snitchs glaseadas enfrente de el. Por un largo segundo, tembló y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de sostener el chocolate.

"Estas bien Harry?"

"Si, bien."

"Últimamente te vez muy decaído," le dije. Tenia que hacer esto delicadamente de otra manera el chico no se abriría conmigo. Hablemos de lo obvio. Con cada onza de mi fuerza pude formular la pregunta, le dije, "Sabes, estoy segura de que si hablas con Cho…"

"No es Cho con quien quiero hablar."

Y por un segundo mi corazón se salto un latido. Ya no había nada entre ellos. Ese nerviosismo que había en su voz cuando hablaba de ella ya no estaba. Me acerque a el ansiosa. "Entonces quien es?" le pregunta, deseosa de que fuera yo con quien el quisiera hablar.

"Yo…"

_Vamos Harry_, silenciosamente rogaba. Ábreme tu corazón. Mire que observaba a su alrededor. Madam Pince y Hahhah Abbott estaban a una distancia prudente, no podrían escuchar._ De verdad estaba considerando confiarme algo?"_

"Quisiera hablar con Sirius," murmuro, "pero se que no puedo."

_Victoria!_ Mil pensamientos dieron vuelta en mi cabeza, trate de mantener mi cara en calma, pero por dentro estaba bailando. Pensé que tal vez le dijo a Hermione que Cho era quien lo tenia así, pero a mi si me había dicho la verdad.

Tratando de no verme a los ojos, desenvolvió el huevo que le había dado. Lo quebró y lo puso en su boca.

"Bueno," le dije suavemente, tratando de esconder mi satisfacción. También yo tome otro huevo, sabiendo que Ron seguramente se enojaría por tomar el suyo. "Si de verdad quieres hablar con Sirius, debemos pensar de que manera poder hacerlo…"

Me corto y exclamo desesperanzado, "Vamos, con Umbridge leyendo nuestro correo y teniendo vigilado todas las chimeneas?"

Le sonreí, pensando que finalmente el sueño de mis hermanos de abrir una tienda de bromas se iba a realizar. "La cosa de crecer junto a Fred y George, es que todo es posible si le pones el suficiente entusiasmo."

Inmediatamente, se acomodo en su silla, se veía mas optimista. La mirada que me dio me hizo sentir un hielo através de mi espina dorsal. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

"QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?"

Por supuesto que este momento tan intimo tenia que ser interrumpido. "Oh maldita sea," susurre mientras Harry y yo nos levantábamos de las sillas. "Se me olvido-"

"Chocolate en la biblioteca!" Madam Pince estaba enojada, se acerco a nosotros tratándonos de matar con la mirada. "Fuera-fuera-fuera!" Saco su varita. Los libros, mochilas y tinta comenzaron a perseguirnos.

Riéndonos, tome la caja de los chocolates y nos fuimos directo a la salida. Por los corredores, lado a lado, corríamos mientras los objetos nos golpeaban. Finalmente, cuando le dimos vuelta a la esquina, sus posesiones se cayeron al suelo.

Nos detuvimos en la pared tratando de calmarnos y que nuestra respiración volviera a la normalidad. Mire a Harry quien tenia tinta en su cara y su cabello estaba mas alborotado que de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero ya no estaba enojado, se estaba riendo.

Abrió sus ojos y me pregunto, "Ya lo habías hecho antes?"

"Una vez," recordando el momento. "Michael…"_Necesitaba mencionarlo en un momento como este?_"…y yo fuimos perseguidos hace un mes. Perdimos el control con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate."

Sonrío, me derritió por completo. "Escuche que tuviste una pelea con el por Marietta,"

"Se disculpo y ya arreglamos las cosas," replique, recordando casi agradablemente el momento que compartimos hace una hora. Titubeando por hablar de nuevo de el, le dije, "escuche que tu peleaste por lo mismo con Cho." Asintió, pero ya no quería seguir hablando de Michael o Cho. "Creo que el chocolate no es lo único que tenemos en común."

"Tienes razón," dijo Harry quien aun sonreía. Me apunto la cara y describió círculos, "Tienes un poco de tinta en la cara."

"Sigue hablando," bromee, doble mis brazos para cubrir la cara. Trate de verme enojada pero seguía riéndome. "Y no tendré que decirte en donde traes la tinta tu."

Me miro tratando de descubrir si lo estaba vacilando o en verdad la tinta le había caído en un lugar un tanto embarazoso.

Rodee mis ojos. "Vamos recojamos tus cosas." Me agache y comencé a juntar sus libros. El tomo la botella de tinta vacía, la metió a su mochila y la abrió para que yo hiciera lo mismo con los libros.

Cuando hubo acomodado todo la cerró y se la coloco en la espalda. "Gracias Ginny,"dijo.

"No es la gran cosa. Fred y George se encargarán de la mayor parte del trabajo."

"No solo por eso, si no por estar de mi lado aun con tu propio novio. Por venir a buscarme hoy. Por…"

_Lo __iba a decir, verdad?_

"…ser mi amiga."

No estaba segura que sentir al respecto. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me dejo de ver simplemente como la hermana menor de su amigo. No con una opinión romántica, pero si como una autentica amiga. Sentí mariposas en el estomago, estaba extasiada pero a la vez decepcionada.

Le sonreí, sabiendo lo que me ofrecía. Si el hubiera sabido lo mucho que había echo por el através de los años, cuantas pequeñas cosas acomode para asegurar su felicidad y bienestar, la felicidad que sacrifique con Cho solo por verlo sonreír. Si solo el lo supiera.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, me sonroje, ni siquiera era el momento para hacerlo, no me había lanzado un cumplido, ni siquiera me había tocado, Avergonzada de mis mejillas rojas pronto me recobre.

"De nada Harry," le dije mientras me iba, "si me disculpas voy en busca de mis hermanos."

Encontrar a Fred y George no era tan fácil como se escuchaba. Rara vez andaban por hay cuando los necesitabas y siempre en las ocasiones mas raras, Afortunadamente para mi, los encontré discutiendo por algo en la Sala Común,

"Chicos, necesito de sus servicios."

"Cualquier cosa para ti," dijo Fred.

"Es mas para Harry que para mi." Dije despacio, sabiendo que no les importaría para quien fuera sino que causara alboroto.

Pusieron cara de shock obviamente se empezarían a burlar, sabia que iba a ser blanco de alguna broma. Cruce los brazos y me prepare para el impacto.

"Estábamos bajo la impresión de que la pequeña Ginny ya había superado lo del pequeño Harry," dijo George.

"Creímos que existía cierto chico llamado Michael Corner," dijo Fred.

"O los rumores son ciertos y le dijiste adiós a tu príncipe?" pregunto George.

Me quede parada, moviendo mi pie pacientemente. Ya habías conversado acerca de esto y no lo quería repetir. Mirándolos divertida les dije, "Ya terminaron?"

"Lo siento Ginny no nos podemos contener," admitió George.

"Entonces que te traes bajo la manga?" Fred pregunto.

Les explique la situación de Harry, recordándoles que el correo estaba intervenido y lo mismo pasaba con la red flu.

"Te equivocas," dijo Fred

"No todas las chimeneas están monitoreadas," George dijo esperando a que me cayera el veinte.

Abrí los ojos, "Su oficina?"

Los dos asintieron solemnemente y sacudí mi cabeza. No había manera de hacer eso. Era su oficina. Acaso se habían vuelto locos? Trague fuerte y les pregunte como.

"Recuerdas que te dijimos que pronto nos iríamos?"

"Tenemos una ultima travesura que queremos mostrar antes de nuestra gran despedida," George dijo.

"Le garantizamos veinte minutos a Harry."

Deje a mis hermanos sabiendo que ellos podían con lo que ofrecían. Hermione trato por todos los medios de convencer a Harry de los riesgos que esto implicaba. Hasta me pidió ayuda, pero me rehúse a ello.

Estaba parada junto a Michael tomados de las manos, junto a otros cincuenta estudiantes, veíamos como mis hermanos se elevaban en sus escobas. Sonreía lo mas ampliamente posible, le ordenaron a Pevees darle la mayor lata posible a Umbridge cuando se iban. Una sensación de ansia mezclada con orgullo me envolvió el interior al verlos partir y escuchar a los demás aplaudirles y gritarles en señal de aprobación.

Fred y George nos brindaron esperanzas.

Caos…glorioso caos por cinco semanas. Cualquier estudiante que se veía capaz de hacerlo aventaba bombas fétidas en lo corredores. Cualquier estudiante con deseos de hechizar a la brigada Inquisorial lo hacia. Cualquier estudiante en su sano juicio lo disfrutaba. Como los corredores apestaban, todos caminábamos con el hechizo burbuja-cabeza.

Apesar de la disculpa que me ofreció Michael, nunca nos recobramos de la ultima pelea. Encontrar tiempo para los dos era como tratar de sacar agua de las rocas sin usar magia. Añadiendo el hecho de que sus TIMOS se estaban acercando y el tiempo apremiaba.

Encontrar tiempo con Hermione también resultaba limitado, Ron se estaba volviendo loco con el estudio, y pasar tiempo con Harry estaba fuera de pregunta. Fue raro, pero me encontré compartiendo el tiempo libre con Dean Thomas y no se como exactamente paso. Una tarde lo estaba buscando y me di cuenta que lo que estaba buscando era su compañía desde hace un par de semanas.

Para empeorar las cosas, estaba besando a Michael una noche después de las practicas del Quidittch y mientras metía mis manos entre su cabello oscuro, me sorprendí de no encontrar la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente. Lo empuje abruptamente y lo mire.

Se veía contrariado, pensando que había hecho algo mal. Se disculpo, mientras me inventaba que se me había olvidado escribir unas líneas para una clase de Snape, salí corriendo de la Sala de Ravenclaw sin decir nada mas.

No podía creer que no lo hubiera visto antes. Cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, un físico muy similar y sus formas faciales casi paralelas. Se parecía a Harry. Cuando rodeaba la cintura de Michael con mis brazos, pensaba que abrazaba a Harry? Cuando besaba los labios de Michael, acaso imaginaba que eran los de Harry? Cuando me perdía en los verdes ojos de Michael, creía reflejarme en los de Harry?

Saque esos pensamientos lo mas lejos posible de mi mente.

La noche antes del juego de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, trataba de calmar mis nervios. Era el último partido y Ravenclaw lo había estado haciendo muy bien. Sin mencionar, que iba a jugar en contra de mi rival Cho Chang. Si le pudiera ganar la Snitch, seria mi año más feliz.

Pensé que Michael seria capaz de calmar mi ansiedad. Baje las escaleras de los dormitorios, me detuve en la Sala Común y voltee en dirección al de los chicos y pensé en Dean. Si tan solo el apareciera por la puerta, yo no tendría que hacer el viaje hasta la torre de Ravenclaw para ser confortada.

Sacudiendo esa idea de mi mente, conjure un hechizo cabeza-burbuja alrededor de mi cara y comencé mi viaje. Todavía había humo en los corredores. Peeves salio de una armadura saltando. Obviamente había estado esperando a alguna presa fácil de asustar.

Después de quince minutos llegue a la torre de Ravenclaw. Al lado de la puerta estaba Terry Boot parado, pensé que estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta de la adivinanza que el águila le acababa de decir. Terry era muy bueno con eso, de hecho siempre encontraba la respuesta antes que Michael o Anthony.

Me quite el hechizo cabeza-burbuja, y le dije, "Si me estabas esperando para que te ayudara, me temo que estaremos aquí parados por un buen rato," palme a mi amigo en la espalda.

Terry se volteo hacia mi, estaba un poco nervioso. "Ey, Ginny," dijo, "que estas haciendo aquí?"

Algo estaba mal. Terry era por lo general más conversador. Lo mire curiosa y le pregunte, "Todo esta bien Terry?"

"Si bien, solo que tengo problemas con la adivinanza."

"Déjame oírla,"

Terry lo pensó por un momento y repitió las palabras del pájaro. "El baso esta medio lleno o medio vacío?" Se encogió de hombros y me pregunto si yo tenía alguna idea.

"Todo depende de la perspectiva," le dije, sonreí mientras el pájaro cantaba, "Bien razonado." Ya lo sabía. Esa misma adivinanza ya la había escuchado. Michael, Anthony, Terry y yo volvíamos de…espera…Terry estaba con nosotros cuando desciframos que era…de hecho…fueron las palabras de Terry las que repetí.

Terry se veía mas nervioso ahora que la puerta se había abierto. Sonrío con desgana, "Muy bien Ginny," Trato de poner su brazo através de la puerta.

"Michael te mando aquí afuera, verdad?"

"Mira Ginny, no esta haciendo nada malo," dijo

Lo quite de mi camino y entre a la Sala Común. Sentados en el mismo sillón estaban Cho Chang y Michael Corner…Mi novio, el mas deplorable Ravenclaw que jamás conocí.

Era una situación inocente. En cualquier otra circunstancia, no me hubiera enojado. Pero considerando que era lo mas sospechoso que alguien me había hecho, estaba enojada.

"Que crees que estas haciendo Michael?" le pregunte, tratando de mantener la calma. Estoy segura que si le haya dado tiempo me hubiera dado un explicación razonable. Tal vez Terry estaba confundido. Tal vez lo habían confundido.

"Solo estoy hablando con Cho," dijo, apuntando a su compañera de sillón. "No hay problema de hablar con alguien, verdad?"

Terry pasó por un lado y yo lo apunte. "No, no hay problema en hablar con alguien, pero por que mandaste a tu amigo a que me entretuviera?"

"Ginny, lo siento," dijo Terry

"Cállate! Además no es tu culpa," me voltee hacia Michael.

"Ginny, cálmate,"

"No me voy a calmar hasta que me des una explicación!"

"Trataba de calmar a Cho," dijo Michael. La cual despacio se había levantado del sillón y estaba cerca del dormitorio de las chicas. "Además estas muy enojada con ella para entenderlo."

"Enojada?" silbe. "CLARO QUE ESTOY ENOJADA!" Tu sabes por que lo estoy. Y por que sacas el tema? No me pediste disculpas y dijiste que tenia razón…"

De pronto lo entendí. Nunca lo había sentido. El nunca había pensado que yo tenía la razón. Solo decía eso para callarme, solo para evitar una discusión. Sin decir nada, me fui mas enojada de lo que nunca había estado.

Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras, me detuve considerando devolverme a hechizarlos. Tome mi varita, escuche pisadas detrás de mí. Acaso Michael venia por mi? No, eran más ligeros que los suyos.

"Creí que te había escuchado," era Luna, tenia puesta su pijama, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones con dragones que se movían. Observo que veía sus pantalones y me dijo, "Yo quería unos con Nargles pero por una extraña razón no lo tenían."

Sacudí mi cabeza incrédulamente. Sin pensarlo ella era capaz de animarme con solo una frase tan simple. "Hola Luna."

"Michael es muy guapo, pero no me gusta mucho." Dijo.

De cualquier otro, esto me habría sonado raro. Pero con Luna no podía ser de otro modo. Finalmente note su cabello, estaba trenzado en tres partes.

"A Dean le gustas, lo escuche hablando de ti ayer."

De verdad? Le gusto a Dean? Mi corazón revoloteo un poco y fue cuando me di cuenta cuan atraída me sentía hacia Dean. El era divertido y, aunque me tratara como su hermana, era solo para coquetear conmigo.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

"Me gusta Dean," continuo Luna, como si hablara para ella misma. No me importo. Su vos era tan suave que fue como si hablaran mis pensamientos. "Mas que Michael."

"Empiezo a pensar lo mismo." Murmure.

"Te a gustado Harry por mucho tiempo también," Luna dijo directamente. "Yo creo que están destinados el uno para el otro."

Le sonreí a Luna Lovegood, la chica que acababa de hacerme la noche. Me despedí y me fui. Tenia mucho en que pensar y mucho que preparar para el día siguiente.

Cho lloro cuando atrape la Snitch justo debajo de su nariz el día siguiente. Supongo que todos pensaron que tenía algo en contra de la buscadora de Ravenclaw y que quería golpearle la cara. Imagínense la sorpresa de todos cuando atrape la pelotita dorada bajo sus pequeñas narices bronceadas. Se sentía como una victoria personal. Lo único que lamento fue que Harry no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo. Le hubiera encantado, estoy segura.

Aterrice y desmontaba mi escoba, Cho dejaba caer su escoba y se iba llorando hacia las regaderas. Sonriendo, vi como Michael se acercaba a mi con la cara malhumorada.

"Pretendes disculparte otra vez?" le pregunte.

No me dijo nada solo me miro de manera fría. "Tenias que ser tan ruda y atrapar la Snitch? Ganar no es suficiente? Tenias que hacer que llorara también?"

"Ella llora por que se lo quiebra una uña, solo estaba jugando el juego. No te vengas a quejar conmigo si su buscadora no puede vencerme." Le pase la Snitch por enfrente y sonreí. "Nos vemos Michael."

Pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Las palabras no hicieron falta, sabía que habíamos terminado y me sentía muy bien por ello. Estaba cansada de ser su novia indefensa. Era tiempo de que mirara para adelante.

Hable con Hermione a la hora del almuerzo el día de su examen de Historia de la Magia. Le explique entre mordidas a la comida, lo que paso entre Michael y yo. Le pregunte que pensaba de Dean. No creí que me estuviera escuchando, por que veía sus apuntes, pero me contesto.

"Estoy sorprendida," dijo, pasando las paginas de sus notas, "de que no vas a enfocarte de nuevo en Harry." Levanto la mirada del papel rectangular, "A menos que sigas pretendiendo que ya superaste lo de Harry."

Fruncí el ceño y me puse a pensar en eso. La verdad es que en los últimos días, me la había pasado pensando en Dean. El había mostrado interés, mientras Harry seguía inconciente como siempre. "No, no lo creo, pero parece que Dean esta interesado."

"Tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz." Encogió sus hombros, se despidió y se fue directo a la biblioteca a estudiar tiempo extra.

Aunque pensándolo bien me haría feliz ser el objeto de aprecio de Harry, pero eso no estaba pasando. De hecho, no parecía que algún día pasaría. El seguía viéndome como una amiga mientras que Dean…

Dos manos cubrieron mis ojos. "Adivina quien es hermanita?" Dean susurro en mi oído. No espero a que yo respondiera y se sentó a mi lado.

"No deberías estar estudiando?"

"Que este chico no puede tomarse un descanso y buscar la compañía de su Weasley favorito?"

"Me supongo que si,"

"Además," dijo, tomando el pan que tenia en la mano para darle una mordida. "Solo te venia a saludar antes de volver a la biblioteca. Quieres ayudar? Levanto su ceja.

"Suena tentador," le dije. Trate de verificar los terrenos con Dean y ver como reaccionaba. "Escuchaste que Michael y yo terminamos?"

"Si," dijo, mordiendo nuevamente el pan. "Ya era hora, no lo crees?" sonrío como siempre lo hacia. "Ahora puedes aceptar salir conmigo."

"Esta bien."

Se atraganto y comenzó a toser. Estaba sonrojado, aunque no sabia si estaba avergonzado o le hacia falta aire. Le palmee la espalda hasta que se tranquilizo. Despacio me pregunto, "Hablas en serio?"

"Hablemos después del examen." Lo bese en la mejilla y lo deje sentado, cuando mire hacia atrás, se estaba tocando la mejilla donde lo había besado, _que adorable,_ pensé.

Lo espere a fuera del Gran Salón, deseando que acabara rápido su examen para poder hablar. Estaba lista para hacerlo, era un buen chico, me gustaba, nos llevábamos muy bien.

Discutiendo en la puerta, estaban el profesor Tofty y Harry, argumentaban acerca de ir o no al cuarto del hospital, cuando Harry menciono que fue solo una pesadilla, lo supe. Una vez mas tuvo una visión.

Cuando se movió, mas rápido de lo que pude reaccionar, eche un vistazo a través de la puerta abierta del Gran Salón, Dean me saludaba con la mano. Cerré mis ojos llena de frustración. Harry iba a necesitar ayuda y yo me iba a ofrecer de voluntaria. No tenia opción, el era mi debilidad.

Era Sirius. Harry había visto a Sirius siendo atacado. Sin pensarlo dos veces ofrecí mi ayuda y rápidamente formulamos un plan.

"No pueden pasar por aquí!" les dije a los que pasaban por el corredor de la oficina de Umbridge. Uno de segundo año trato de pasar pero le puse la mano en el pecho. "No lo siento, tienes que irte por las otras escaleras, alguien dejo caer gas aturdidor hace unos segundos"

"No puedo ver el gas…" dijo uno de tercero.

"Es por que es incoloro," le dije tratando de sacar mi voz con mas furia, "pero si quieres caminar a través de el, hazlo, así tendremos tu cuerpo como evidencia para el siguiente idiota que no lo crea…"

Harry y Hermione pasaron junto a mi bajo la capa de Invisibilidad, ella me susurro, "Muy buena…No olvides la señal."

El corredor estaba desierto excepto por Luna que estaba al otro extremo. Ella miraba despreocupadamente hacia la pared. Mirando a los lados Neville entro al corredor. Lo salude con la mano y le pedí que se acercara a mi.

"Harry esta bien," le dije, respondiendo la pregunta que obviamente me iba hacer. Rápidamente le explique lo que estaba pensando.

"Sirius Black?" dudo Neville.

Se me había olvidado que el no estaba al tanto de la inocencia de Sirius. "Lo que resulta es que todos estaban equivocados con respecto a Sirirus, lo inculparon," le respondí.

Neville solo movió su cabeza estaba sorprendido. "Es importante para Harry?"

"Si."

"Entonces es importante para mi, que puedo hacer para ayudar?"

"Tratamos de ganar tiempo para el, pero no se cuanto mas podamos conseguir, Umbridge no es tan tonta como parece."

Neville asintió, admire su lealtad hacia Harry, el chico se estaba convirtiendo en todo un Gryffindor. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y apunto detrás de mi. "Ginny cuidado?" me empujo hacia el suelo, saco su varita y apunto a lo que sea que vio. "_Stupefy!"_ grito, pero aparentemente el hechizo fallo.

"Detrás de ti Neville!" grite y me fui gateando con mi varita en las manos, en la distancia estaba Goyle había atrapado a Luna. Corriendo tras Neville estaba Craven Warrington. Grite "_Impedimente!"_ pero mi tino igual que el de Neville no fue muy bueno.

Warrington cayo al suelo estiro la mano y me tomo del cabello, gritaba de dolor cuando me hizo pararme, su I plateada brillaba en su pecho. El dolor en mi cabeza era intenso. "SUELTAME!" le grite.

El puño de Neville fue a dar directo a la cara de Warrington y por eso me soltó. Solo sonrío y se fue directo a la garganta de Neville el cual forcejaba con todas sus ganas, pero perdió la batalla.

Me sobaba la cabeza mientras empecé a buscar la varita que se me acababa de caer. Pero un pie piso mis dedos, nuevamente aúlle de dolor. Voltee con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para arriba, sonriéndome estaba Daphne Greengrass su varita me estaba apuntando. "Muévete y te quedaras ciega por una semana."

Los tres Slytherins nos condujeron a la oficina de Umbridge. A Ron lo traía agarrado Crabbe. A Hermione la sostenía en una esquina Millicent Bulstrode. Harry estaba parado al lado de la chimenea mirando a Umbridge con furia y sorpresa a la vez. Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared jugando con las varitas que seguro había confiscado de Harry y Hermione.

Cuando Hermione sonó como que iba hablar bajo la presión, esta confundida. Ella era la última persona que esperaba que fuera a flaquear. Después empezó a hablar y hablar acerca de la arma de Dumbledore y Umbridge mordió el anzuelo.

Tan pronto como Harry, Hermione y Umbridge salieron de la oficina, los cuatro actuamos. Simplemente mire a Ron, a Neville y por ultimo a Luna, después asentí. Sin pensarlo, pise lo mas fuerte posible el pie de Greengrass. Dejo caer su varita y se fue directo a su pie, en el proceso trato de agarrarme y sus uñas se encajaron en mi mejilla.

No me quedo mas remedio que tomar su varita y enseñarle unos cuantos hechizos, le lance directo a su horrorosa cara un _Stupefy,_ tan pronto como lo había pronunciado mi querido hechizo moco-murciélago tenia a Draco en el piso.

Mire a mi alrededor, Neville estaba sonriendo, su ojo parecía que se iba a salir de la hinchado que estaba. El labio de Ron sangraba mas que cuando entro. Pero Luna estaba como si nada extraño hubiera pasado, sentada inocentemente sobre el grueso cuerpo de Goyle, admirando sus uñas.

"Van hacia el Bosque," dijo Ron mirando através de la ventana.

El Trío de Oro estaba determinado a no dejar que fuéramos con ellos, pero Neville tenia razón. Éramos parte del ED. Si todo haya sido un juego para nosotros, no hubiéramos llegado adonde estábamos. Harry siempre fue así, creía que nadie mas que el debía luchar contra las fuerzas tenebrosas. Finalmente aceptaron, no por gusto, sino por que sabían que de cualquier modo los seguiríamos.

Contábamos los estantes en la Sala de Profecías cuando corríamos al pasarlas.

95…96…97…

Nada de Sirius…

Era una trampa. Una banda de mortifagos guiados por Lucius Malfoy nos habían acorralado. No nos podíamos desparecer. No podíamos escapar. Tendríamos que…

Harry seguía haciendo hablar a Lucius, tal vez por que no sabia que mas hacer. Por alguna razón Voldemort lo quería hay. Por alguna razón en el Departamento de Misterios íbamos a morir.

Lado a lado, tomamos nuestras varitas y apuntamos a cada uno de los mortifagos. Lucius llamo a la esfera profecía y no dejo que ninguno de ellos se acercara a nosotros hasta que la tuviera en su posesión. Harry lo mantenía hablando hasta que cada uno de nosotros estuvo listo y preparado para pelear.

Cuando decidimos unirnos al ED, no estoy segura que alguno de nosotros pensó en pelear con mortifagos de verdad. No podía imaginar a Lavander Brown peleando contra Lucius Malfoy sin que se quebrara. Tampoco podía imagina a Colin Creevey en contra de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero menos aun me veía salir viva de esta para contarlo.

Pero estábamos hay, en el Departamento de Misterios, parados enfrente de un enemigo que supuestamente no existía.

Neville se agacho un poco a su derecha y susurro, "Cuando Harry lo indique, destruyan los estantes." Si hubiera podido ver su cara, estoy segura que hubiera visto la determinación en sus ojos, asentí, me agache un poco a la derecha y le dije lo mismo a Luna. Me miro sonriendo. Nunca había sido una chica agresiva esperaba que estuviera lista para la confrontación que íbamos a tener.

"AHORA!"

"REDUCTO!" Mi hechizo fue directo hacia las esferas brillantes. La lluvia de cristales caía sobre nosotros y sonaba mas cuando tocaba el suelo. Figuras de humo nos rodeaban, las palabras que decían se confundían unas con otras, bloqueado nuestra posición, los mortifagos no nos podían ver.

Harry pasó a mi lado. Un segundo después Ron me tomo de la mano y a Luna también, nos fuimos detrás de Harry. Mas y mas profecías caían alrededor, me tape la cabeza con las manos, lo alcanzamos.

En el caos, perdimos a los otros tres. Ron nos empujo a un corredor con dos estantes. De puntillas pasamos por un valle de profecías, no pude dejar de voltear a ver las etiquetas.

_F.E.C. A H.M.B. __Jesús de Nazaret_, recordé haber escuchado hablar de el en estudios muggles. Corrían rumores de que el poseía poderes mas extraordinarios que cualquier mago de su tiempo y el nuestro.

_Unos __cuántos pasos después T.VG. A H.L.R. Adolf Hitler y Gellert Grindlwald_. Los dos nombres me sonaban familiares pero no sabia de donde. Al final de la fila decía "Profecía de Muggles/Magos" En la pared en frente de nosotros estaba una puerta.

Nos encogimos detrás de los estantes para buscar protección, Ron escogió el lado izquierdo de la esquina. Una maldición paso a un centímetro de su cabeza. De seguro lo hubiera matado por que al segundo arrazo con la pared.

"Dos de ellos!" Ron silbo, apuntando justo al lugar que había mirado. Trato de corre hacia atrás por el corredor de abajo pero se detuvo. Otro mortifago estaba al final, no eran dos.

Solo había una manera de escaparse y ese era el cuarto que habían forzado a abrirse. Desde donde estábamos, se veía completamente oscuro, era como si nos fuéramos a parar en la nada. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a pensar.

"Métanse a ese cuarto!" Ron grito, tomando el mando.

Luna y yo corrimos hacia la entrada, lanzamos hechizos a la izquierda y derecha con la esperanza de que alguno fuera directo a nuestros perseguidores. Las maldiciones no nos golpearon esperaba que accidentalmente se hubieran golpeado entre ellos mismos. Luna entro primero.

Mire rápido hacia atrás para estar segura de que Ron me seguía. Había tomado una bola anaranjada del estante y la había estrellado en el suelo para que lo cubriera. Corrió y al pasar a mi lado me tomo del hombro y me empujo al cuarto.

Correr no era una buena opción por que nos encontrábamos flotando. Estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver lo que había mas haya de mi nariz. Después apareció una roca de masa, un poco más delante un remolino de gas. Un punto enorme rojo daba vueltas en la masa circular; era Júpiter, quien sufría con un mounstroso huracán.

"El sistema solar!" escuche a Luna "Pluto esta ahí!" apunto cerca de nosotros.

"Tengo a uno!" escuche la voz de un mortifago cuando me tomo del tobillo. Le dije unas cuantas palabrotas y trate de que soltara.

"_Reducto_!" grito Luna. Pluto paso por nuestro lado e hizo que el mortifago llorara y me soltara. Me dolía horrible el tobillo mientras flotábamos para alejarnos de ellos.

Podía ver a Ron y a Luna mas claramente cuando se acercaban Júpiter. Flotábamos sin ninguna dirección. Luna se veía realmente tranquila, estudiando cada planeta que pasábamos y diciendo cosas acerca de ellos que estoy segura no era verdad.

Ron se tomo su tiempo para calmarse. Tenia miedo, pero también en sus ojos se veía la fuerza de la determinación para probarse a el mismo y la seguridad de que yo saldría con vida. Esa noche mi hermano se gano mis respetos.

Finalmente vi la puerta en el lado contrario. "HAYA EN AQUEL LADO!" les grite. Como nos acercamos? Como nos acercamos? Me trate de mover y lo pude hacer, me siguieron Luna y Ron, cuando me acerque a la salida la gravedad de pronto volvió y nos caímos al suelo.

Crack

Sentí como colapso mi ya adolorido tobillo al momento de querer levantarme. Cerré y apreté la quijada, tratando de no demostrar debilidad. En el suelo traté de sobarme el tobillo para minimizar el dolor.

"No nos podemos quedar aquí!" dijo Ron, en el momento fue alcanzado por una luz multi color que venia de arriba. Ron se tambaleo pero no se cayó. Toco su hombro donde lo habían golpeado y dijo. "Que raro, no me duele."

Mire hacia el espacio, no pude ver a nadie pero si escuche sus voces. Alguno de los mortifagos lanzo un hechizo con la esperanza de alcanzarnos. Si no nos movíamos, pronto bajarían y no tendríamos oportunidad de escapar.

Me puse de pie cerrando mi quijada con mas fuerza. Brinque en un solo pie hacia la puerta y le dije a los otros dos que me siguieran.

Ron comenzó a reírse. "Ginny…" dijo entre risas. "Recuerdas cuando tenias ocho? Te enojaste tanto con mama que hiciste que desapareciera tu ropa?" Se rió tan fuerte que cayo al suelo dando vueltas.

"Ron cállate!" Mire para arriba y pude ver las cuatro figuras delineadas. "Luna tomalo de un lado y vámonos!"

Luna lo levanto y paso su brazo sobre su hombro. Aun recuperándose del ataque de risa comenzó a respirar normalmente. Las maldiciones comenzaron a romper pedazos de la pared cuando abrí la puerta. Pasamos por ella y la cerré con fuerza. Nuevamente mi tobillo se doblo.

"Ginny? Que paso?" era la voz de Harry pero la voz no me salio, el dolor era insoportable, me apoye el la pared para sentarme en el suelo, trate de curar mi tobillo pero desafortunadamente no sabia ningún hechizo.

Mientras Ron se reía Luna le explico a Harry y Neville lo que habíamos pasado. Hermione yacía en los hombros de Neville nuevamente me percate que lucia diferente. Por un segundo me pregunte si Hermione estaba viva, pero Neville se dio cuanta de mi preocupación y sacudió la cabeza. "Esta viva," me dijo.

Encontrar la salida era imposible. Escogimos la puerta equivocada y alertamos a los mortifagos de nuestra posición Bellatrix casi había logrado entrar cuando cerramos la puerta, Neville temblaba en su presencia pero no de miedo.

Corrimos hacia la sala del cerebro. Cinco mortifagos nos encontraron rápido. Las cosas pasaron lentamente cuando Ron tomo uno de los cerebros del tanque. Los tentáculos se enrollaron en el.

"Harry lo están sofocando!"

Y no se como paso pero me desmaye. Debió haber sido un hechizo de alguno de los mortifagos. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve tumbada en suelo frío.

--

_Me __desperté aturdida. Arriba, estaba la cara de alguien que no había visto físicamente por años, no desde mi primer año en Hogwarts. Reconocí inmediatamente la cara era Tom Riddle, el chico que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y había asesinado a Myrtle la Lllorona._

_Mire rápidamente alrededor. El basilisco yacía en el suelo todavía sangraba. Había vuelto ala Cámara de los Secretos. Como viaje tan rápido desde el Departamento de Misterios?_

"_Es un placer verte despierta Ginny," dijo Tom._

"_Tu estas muerto,"_

"_Sabes que tengo maneras para volver." Su piel se cayo y debajo de ella se encontraba una serpiente…_

_Grite._

--

Me senté rápidamente y seguía gritando igual que como en el suelo. Mire alrededor Ron se estaba meciendo de la risa. El cerebro que lo había atacado estaba en el suelo me pregunte como se había librado de el, Hermione estaba tirada y Luna parecía que se estaba recobrando de un hechizo que la había mandado a volar.

"Voldemort esta aquí!" chille. Temblé era la primera vez que usaba su nombre en toda mi vida. Era como veneno en mis labios. No sabia si seria capaz de escupir nuevamente su nombre.

"Ja ja Que?" dijo Ron. El hechizo para hacerlo reír empezaba a desaparecer. "Como los sabes?"

"No lo se," le dije. Lo había sentido dentro de mi. Podía sentir como el aire alrededor había cambiado. Era el señor Tenebroso, acababa de llegar al Ministerio de Magia.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Bellatrix antes de darme chance para reaccionar. Era seguida por Harry quien le gritaba. Reventó uno de los tanques de los cerebros pero Harry en su furia impidió que alguno lo tocara.

"Harry-que-?" le hable mientras brincaba a Luna, pero no se detuvo. Paso a través de la puerta siguiendo a Bellatrix.

Sirius Black no murió en vano.

Cuando Tonks nos encontró a Ron, Luna y a mi en el curato de los cerebros nos explico lo que acababa de suceder, llore tanto, Tonks me abrazo y al igual que yo lloro. Ginny Weasley la fuere y la afamada auror Tonks lloraban hombro a hombro la muerte de uno de los mejores hombres que jamás conocerían en sus vidas.

Pensaba en el verano pasado. Sirius me había encontrado varias veces en la cocina por las noches, reciente de unas de mis pesadillas, y se preparaba una taza de te para acompañarme. Me contaba infinidad de historias de cuando estuvo en el colegio, y yo me reía, disfrutaba de su compañía.

Llenaba de energía la casa, siempre tan activo. Le rogaba a Dumbledore por una oportunidad para poder salir a estirar sus piernas y un poco de aire fresco, pero eso nunca sucedió. Todavía seguía siendo uno de los criminales mas buscados y un miembro importantísimo para la Orden. No podía salir. De seguro habría brincado en cuanto escucho que se necesitaba ayuda en el Ministerio de Magia. Le habían tendido una trampa a su ahijado, lo sentía mucho pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Muchos pueden decir que nuestra pelea en el Ministerio no dejo frutos. Nos habían dirigido a una emboscada con la sola razón de obtener la profecía. Pero yo tengo una perspectiva diferente, De no haber sido por Harry, Voldemort estuviera en el control del mundo en estos momentos.

Abrimos los ojos del Ministerio. Peleamos contra un enemigo que supuestamente no existía. Peleamos contra un adversario que no podía haber vuelto. Nos paramos a pelear contra una fuerza maligna cuando nadie más lo hizo. Seis adolescentes decidieron enfrentarse a la lucha mas temprano que el Ministerio de Magia.

Por fin entendí de lo que hablaban Sirius y papa. De vi haberme dado cuenta cuando Neville visitaba a sus padres en San Mungo. De vi haberlo visto cuando Harry se enfrento con Voldemort en su primer año. Me debí haber dado cuanta cuando Tom me poseyó. Éramos mas que niños, éramos mas que adolescentes, éramos soldados. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que había cosas que valían la pena morir por ellas. Creo que los demás se dieron cuenta de lo mismo esa noche.

No, Sirius Black no murió en vano.

Harry se volvió mas distante. Esta vez no lo pude entender. Ninguno de nosotros había perdido a alguien cercano. Hermione quería hablar de Sirius con Harry pero el todavía no estaba listo. Ron se negaba aceptar lo que había pasado… Yo no sabia que decirle.

Así estaba Harry, corriendo de lugar a lugar, tratando de evadir la cruel realidad, que su padrino había muerto. Cuando el tema salía Harry inventaba una excusa y se iba en busca de alguien mas.

Un día antes de dejar Hogwarts Luna me estaba ayudando a guardar mis cosas en el baúl. Nos volvimos muy cercanas. Es difícil de evitar cuando estas cerca de morir junto a otra persona. Fue lo mejor que me paso.

"Ya encontraste tus cosas?" le pregunte a Luna, quien me pasaba cosas del ropero.

"Todavía no," dijo. "Creo que hoy pondré mas volantes." Unas horas antes le había ayudado a decorar la Torre de Gryffindor y la de Ravenclaw con sus famosos volantes. Hubo un momento incomodo cuando vi a Michael y Cho caminando tomados de la mano por las escaleras.

"Necesitas un poco de ayuda?"

"Son solo unos cuantos papeles. Me perderé la cena pero tal vez alcance a llegar para el postre." Odiaba como los demás se burlaban de ella. Cuando era mas pequeña creía que estaba loca pero nunca me burle. En mi opinión ella era mejor persona que la mayoría de la escuela. "Como esta tu tobillo?" me pregunto.

Levante mi pie y lo moví en varias direcciones. "Bien," le conteste.

"Si Madam Pomfrey tuviera algo para Harry, el cree que tuvo la culpa de que Stubby Boerdman cayera através del velo."

"Stubby Boardman?" repetí. Escarbe en mi cabeza y recordé que era así como Luna llamaba a Sirius. "El cree que fue su culpa, por que Sirius era su padrino."

"De verdad?" pregunto Luna con su cara llena de tristeza. "Por eso esta tan triste." Me paso unos cuantos calcetines. "Por que no habla con alguien?"

"Así es el," le conteste, encontrando un lugar para mis calcetines. "Pero creo que ninguno de nosotros sabría que decirle." De verdad quería hablar con el, confortarlo.

"Oh es simple de vedad," dijo Luna. "El vera a Stubby otra vez algún día. Todos lo aremos." Volteo a ver el ropero estaba vacío. Añadió. "Tal como yo veré a mi mama otra vez."

Después de haberla conocido durante tantos años apenas me venia a enterar de que había perdido a su mama. Hice una nota mental para conocer mas a la chica en el curso entrante. "Lo siento Luna, no lo sabia." Me sonrío sin decir nada. "Creo que a Harry le agradaría saber eso." Añadí.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Luna pensándolo. "Si lo veo después, me asegurare de saludarlo." Miro através de la ventana y exclamo. "Creo que ya vi uno de mis calcetines!" si era uno de sus calcetines volaba en el aire.

Abrió la ventana, "Accio calcetín!"

Un calcetín azul y rosado llego a sus manos. Metió la mono a su bolsillo y saco un ejemplar del quisquilloso y dejo en su lugar el calcetín. "Hace rato encontré el otro al lado del lago. Me pregunto como llego?"

Me encogí de hombros. No dejaba de pensar que crueles eran las personas. Seguramente gente que no tenia nada que hacer le escondía su ropa con la sola idea de molestarla. Luna se despidió y estaba a punto de irse cuando le señale la revista que había dejado sobre mi cama. "Se te olvido esto…"

"Te la puedes quedar, " dijo sus ojos brillaban. "De todos modos papa ya me la había mostrado. Tiene un test que te puede interesar, aunque ya se cual es tu resultado."

"Lo sabes?"

"Si, pretendí que era tu." Me dijo adiós con la mano y se fue.

En la portada estaba un hombre sorprendido. El titulo del articulo decía "ES ESTE HOBRE QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO? _Mas adentro_." Abri la pagina del índice, brincando todo su contenido para dirigirme directamente al test.

"_A quien esta destinado?_ Un cuestionario creado por el renombrado Seer Clarence Claybotter a accurately _encontrar tu alma gemela_."

Recordé una noche en la Torre de Raavenclaw la noche anterior a mi rompimiento con Michael. Luna me había hablado de los tres chicos que estaban involucrados en mi vida. No le gustaba Michael, le gustaba Dean y sobre Harry dijo: _creo que son el uno para el otro_. Coloque la revista en mi mochila planeando darle una hojeada un poco después.

Mientras caminaba en la estación de Hogsmeade con Luna, Dean me alcanzo. Caminamos lado a lado, me pregunto como estaba y me dijo que estaba orgulloso por lo valiente que había sido en el Ministerio. Después me pregunto lo único que había rondado su mente por un buen tiempo.

"Ginny," dijo, dejando atrás el apodo que usaba para llamarme. "Me gustas, si hablabas en serio sobre salir conmigo, me gustaría…"

Le lance una mirada a Harry y me percate de lo deprimido que se veía. No puedo expresar cuanto quería ser yo quien le brindara un poco de esperanza y aliento, pero sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el. Harry tenía mucho en su mente para pensar en el gracioso enamoramiento de Ginny Weasley (Aunque yo estaba segura que era mas que eso). Estaba mal, concluí siquiera, considerar la posibilidad de ganarme el corazón de Harry cuando el estaba destrozado por la muerte de uno de los hombre mas importante de su vida.

No, otra vez, no era el momento para enfocar mi empeño en Harry.

Había pasado tanto entre el antes y el ahora. Estaba completamente segura en darle una oportunidad a una relación con Dean. _Seria capaz de estar con el después de esto? esto que probaba que tan fuere era tu carácter? Seria capaz de comprender?_

Voltee a ver a Dean y le sonreí, "Me gustaría intentarlo." lo bese en la mejilla. "Pero no puedo estar contigo hoy. Ellos…" sabia que lo comprendería. "…me necesitan…y yo los necesito."

Necesitaba estar con ellos en el viaje de regreso por que muy pocos sabían de las implicaciones de la batalla, esas cuantas personas entendían que habían cosas por las cuales valía la pena luchar, cosas por las que valía la pena sacrificarse…

Que hay cosas que valen la pena morir por ellas.


	10. Convirtiendome en la elegida

Chicos lo prometido es deuda, comenzamos con el príncipe, tal vez como dicen existen cosas un poco exageradas pero en lo particular creo que la mente de este chico voló mas allá para poder unir partes y que fueran congruentes. Se que la Orden estuvo larga, que les digo también a mi me lo pareció, pero saben vale la pena, por que lo que sigue esta…Mejor no se los cuento, disfrútenlo.

Antes de eso saludos y gracias a darkangel26-15, zafiro potter (que regreso), niernath, Cesiss, Barbara Maki, Nimpha 13 y claro esta a JOr.

**Capitulo ****diez:****convirtiéndome**** en la ****elegida****.**

La verdad era dura de enfrentar, mas aun que una bomba fétida, el Ministerio se vio forzado y abrió los ojos y reconoció que ciertos eventos, como la huida de Azcaban, la desaparición de Bertha Jorkin y la muerte de Cedric Diggory por nombrar algunos, eran el evidente retorno de Voldemort.

Y el mas significativo, Harry "No debo decir mentirás" Potter aparentemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

No se necesitaba un sabio para entender lo que significo nuestra batalla en el Ministerio. La profecía era importante ya que el propio Voldemort se arriesgó para adquirirla, era obvio predecir que se trataba de algo de inmensa proporción. _El Diario el Profeta_ lo entendió muy bien y elevo el puesto al Niño-que-Vivió y lo torno al Elegido.

Yo no podía estar segura hasta donde llegaba la verdad y cual era la mentira, estaba convencida de que tenía que ser mas o menos así. Si alguien sabía la verdad, ese era Dumbledore y sabia que nuestro director le contaría todo a Harry, especialmente después de los eventos pasados.

Voldemort estuvo inusualmente callado durante el sexto año de Harry. Esta claro ahora si miramos para atrás, que no quería actuar hasta quitar a Dumbledore del camino, la única persona a quien le ha temido. Tal vez ese es el error mas grande que Voldemort haya cometido. Por el titubeo, Dumbledore fue capaz de pasarle información vital a Harry, la cual le ayudo a salir victorioso. También le permitió a Harry la oportunidad de finalmente encontrar a alguien, _a mi,_ con quien pudiera compartir y ser feliz, alguien a quien amar. Y cuando el tiempo llego alguien por quien luchar y la esperanza de una vida feliz después de que todo acabara.

No puedo decirles el momento exacto en que Harry se fijo en mi, pero el feliz de la vida les puede decir que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi. Pudo ser cuando me invito a Hogsmeade en Octubre? O antes cuando se quiso sentar conmigo en el tren? O tal vez pudo ser durante el verano que pasamos los días juntos? Cualquiera que haya sido el momento, el amor que sentía por mi fue creciendo, saliendo de ningún lado y sorprendiéndolo a el mismo, estoy segura.

No puedo decir que lamento haber estado con Michael. Me enseño mucho acerca de las relaciones de pareja y no cambiaria por nada el tiempo que pase con el. Tampoco me arrepiento de haber salido con Dean, el era un chico maravilloso, pero para el tiempo en que terminamos, me di cuanta que prefería ser su amiga a su novia. Ninguno de los dos fue un error, solo fueron experiencias que me prepararon para quien estaba destinada.

Amor, el poder que el Señor Oscuro nunca conoció, estaba en todas partes después del retorno de Voldemort. Mama dijo que era como la última vez, las parejas corrían en manadas para casarse, incluyendo a mis padres. El primero en mi familia en seguir la tendencia fue Bill.

Bill llego a la casa una semana después de concluida la escuela con la campeona de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour. Nos explico que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y que le había dado clases privadas de "ingles". Viéndola parada en la cocina de mi casa con su inusual belleza, pensé, _Lecciones privadas de ingles_?

No fui la única de mi familia en preguntarse por que, como tutor, trajo a su estudiante a conocer a su familia. Después de unos momentos, Bill finalmente contesto nuestra interrogante, anunciando que se casarían el siguiente verano.

"Oh, vas a seg mi hegmanita!" Fleur exclamo, acercándose a mi, con un fuerte abrazo me alzo. "Tu y Gabielle se la van a llevag muy bien, son casi de la misma edad!"

Cuando me dejo, me quite los brillitos de mi camisa. "Cuantos años tiene Gabrielle?"

"Tiene diez."

"Yo casi quince," le dije bastante molesta. Mire rápidamente mi cuerpo. De verdad me veía cinco años menor? No, ciertos atributos femeninos habían aparecido ya hace tiempo. Tome un poco de mi cabello entre mis dedos, la mire despreciativa.

Pero no se percato de ello. "Egues tan egmosa Geeny!"

Esto no me estaba gustando, "se pronuncia Ginny." Fue cuando mama me dirigió su mirada asesina, la ignore. "Como pronuncias tu nombre?" le pregunte sarcásticamente. "Flerg? Flem? Flema?"

Pero tampoco se dio cuanta que me burlaba de ella. Paso los siguientes diez minutos tratando de ayudarme a pronunciar su nombre, pero no pude hacerlo, me quede con Flema. Hasta mama trato de no reírse.

Cuando Fleur robo la atención de mama, rápidamente escape de la compañía de mi futura cuñada dejando a un Ron perplejo. Salí de la casa deseando que Fred y George no se hubieran mudado, aunque estaba mas que orgullosa, su tienda de bromas estaba prosperando.

Papa y Bill estaban conversando, me escondí en la esquina de la casa para poder escuchar.

"Estas seguro de esto Bill? Hace cuanto se conocen?" papa le pregunto.

"Mas, creo, que lo que tu y mama se conocían antes de casarse," Bill contesto divertido.

Papa estaba en silencio, después de unos segundos, le contesto. "Eran tiempos diferentes. Tu madre y yo éramos el uno para el otro."

Bill se rió. "Tiempos diferentes? Tu y yo vivimos en el mismo planeta con dos décadas de distancia. La amo muchísimo papa."

Mas silencio. Cuando decidí salir de mi escondite, papa y Bill se abrasaron y se saludaron de mano. "Entonces tienes mi bendición," dijo papa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, se despidió.

Bill sonrío al verme y cuando me acerque, también me abrazo y me alzo en sus brazos. Me gustaba mas que lo hiciera mi hermano en vez de Fleur. Los brazos de el eran protectores, familiares. Olía a madera un aroma característico de la Madriguera, aunque tenía unos cuantos años de no vivir en ella.

"Es bueno tenerte en casa," le dije mientras me devolvía a la tierra. "Por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?"

"Hasta mañana," me contesto, asumí que Fleur también se marcharía pero derrumbo mis sueños. "Fleur va a quedarse para una visita apropiada."

El silencio reino. "De verdad?" trate de sonar emocionada.

"Tiene que conocer a su nueva familia," replico. Comenzó a contarme su historia, de cómo se quedaron flechados el uno del otro en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, de lo bien que trabajaban juntos en Gringotts. Hablaba de lo sorprendente que era ella y no pude evitar percatarme del amor que sentía.

"De verdad la amas, verdad?" le pregunte.

"Muchísimo," me contesto. "Sabes queremos que seas parte de la ceremonia."

"Espero no ser la niña de las flores," lo rete. Podía soportar que Fleur se haya equivocado con mi edad, pero tomar la posición de una niña en la boda no me parecía.

"Te veras lindísima esparciendo los pétalos de las rosas," bromeo.

Trate mi máximo para darle una oportunidad a Fleur durante su estancia. Me mordí la lengua cuando me trajo de regalo una muñeca. No le decía nada cuando me hablaba como a una niña de cinco años. Para cuando Hermione llego, estaba desesperadamente buscando una salida. Cuando la vi en la puerta, la allane llena de alegría.

La arrastre a mi cuarto, la senté en mi cama y la obligue a escuchar mis transgresiones que envolvían al casi-nuevo-miembro-de-la-familia. Me sonrío y pregunto, "De verdad es tan pésima"

"No tienes idea!" grite. Si la iba a reclutar para mi causa, necesitaba algo mas drástico. "Deberías de ver en que forma Ron se deshace en halagos enfrente de ella."

Se enojo, estaba de mi lado.

"Hablando de Ron," le dije, sin ganas ya de hablar de la horrible flema que vivía en mi casa. "Cuando puedo ir a elegir mi vestido de madrina para la boda?"

Se sonrojo un poco. "Ron y yo…" comenzó. "Nosotros…oh…no lo se!" Cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Ciertamente yo no voy a dar el primer paso."

"Y no debes" acorde con ella, "Pero desde cuando estas estudiando el problema? No es obvio el interés que muestran ambos?"

"A quien le interesa quien?" Ron acababa de entrar al cuarto, comiéndose una manzana, se quedo parado cerca de la puerta, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que hablábamos de el.

Hermione me miro pidiéndome que inventara algo. "Dean y yo," le dije rápidamente. "Hablábamos del interés que existe entre Dean y yo."

Ron trago el pedazo de manzana que masticaba. "Cuando te dije que escogieras a alguien mejor, no me refería a Dean Thomas."

"Y que hay de malo con Dean?" le pregunte.

"Naha," contesto con otro pedazo de manzana en su boca. Cuando se la trago, siguió. "Es un buen chico pero no creo que pueda permitir…"

"Permitirme?" titubee. "Ronald Weasley, tu no estas en la posición de permitirme o no hacer algo. Me acerque a el, mis ojos lo penetraban.

"Yo…"Ron dijo retrocediendo un poco. "Solo pensaba en alguien mejor…"

"Y a quien tiene precisamente mi hermano el genio en la cabeza?" le grite. Recordando lo que me había dicho en el tren cuando regresábamos de la escuela, que escogiera a alguien mejor y volteado a mirar a Harry cuando me lo estaba diciendo. Me había sentido curiosa por esa mirada por unas cuantas semanas.

"Solo…"continuo, sin saber si tenia que cambiar de tema o no. "Yo…pienso que Harry y…bueno…a ti siempre te ha gustado…y"

"Ron," le dije, "ya supere lo de Harry."

"No debiste darte por vencida tan rápido,"lo dijo de manera tan confiada que perdí la compostura. "El te ha estado notando últimamente. Creo que son perfecto el uno para el otro, solo que el todavía no lo sabe."

"Ja,ja," me reí de el y después de Hermione, no pude contenerme y le dije, "me recuerda a alguien que conozco."

Ron, mirándose un poco confundido, estaba a punto de responder, cuando Hermione un poco avergonzada hablo guiando la conversación a otro punto. "Entonces Harry llega mañana."

La cara de Ron se ilumino. "Casi se me olvida. El esta con Dumbledore, no es así?"

"Crees que le hable acerca de la profecía?" le pregunte despacio a Hermione temiendo la respuesta. Ron y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre nuestras teorías y moríamos por escuchar el punto de vista de Hermione.

Hermione se veía tan preocupada como yo, me pregunte si ella ya sabia exactamente lo que decía la profecía. "Después de lo que Lucius dijo acerca de ella…" dijo despacio. "Y Voldemort queriéndola escuchar tan desesperadamente…" suspiro fuerte. "Tiene que decir algo acerca de su derrota."

"_El Diario el Profeta_ ha estado diciendo que Harry es El Elegido," Ron le informo a Hermione. Asintió confirmando que había estado al tanto del periódico. "El que puede derrotar a Quien-Tu-Sabes."

Estábamos sentados en absoluto silencio antes de que mama nos llamara para la cena. Caminamos juntos, el mismo pensamiento estaba en nuestras mentes. La cena de esa noche se sentía como si fuera la ultima para nosotros, la comida nunca sabría igual si averiguábamos que en verdad Harry era El Elegido.

Harry llego una hora después de la media noche. Después del desayuno mama nos informo que Harry estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de los gemelos. Ron y Hermione se apresuraron escaleras arriba. Me espere un segundo mas para terminar mi jugo. Mama me pidió que me quedara un poco mas para prepararle el desayuno a Harry y así poder llevárselo cuando subiera.

"Cgeo que las dos se lo podemos llevag," dijo Fleur, se veía realmente emocionada de ver al chico que hacia un año la había vencido. "Seguia divertido, vegdad Genny?"

Por Merlin, pensé que se pronunciaba Ginny! Y no tengo cuatro años!

"Ginny lo puede hacer sola," dijo mama dulcemente.

Fleur comenzó arreglar la bandeja y mama enfoco toda su atención en ella. Rápidamente me escabullí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de mi huida. Me encogí cuando escuche a mama decirle que no cocinara los huevos de esa manera. Me apure, esperanzada de no haberme perdido de nada importante.

Mi dicha sin Fleur fue corta. Tenia poco en el cuarto cuando ella entro con el desayuno de Harry. Su entrada fue rápida y su retirada deseada. Cuando mama finalmente se fue, por fin teníamos tiempo para platicar.

Cuando mama me llamo para que la ayudara, lo juro, era solo para no quedarse a solas con Fleur. Quería quedarme con el Trío y saber mas acerca de lo que había pasado Harry en las ultimas semanas.

Cuando Salí del cuarto no me fui inmediatamente a la cocina. Aunque Hermine era la única del Trío que me pasaba información, sabia que aun mantenían el horrible habito de tenerme a oscuras aunque yo les hubiera probado una y otra vez que era digna de confianza. Pensé que querían estar a solas para hablar libremente de ciertas cosas. Y si no me iban a proveer de información, tenia que hacer lo que sea para obtenerla.

Lo primero que escuche fue "Que es esto?" de Hermione. Sonreí traviesamente pensando en el telescopio que había tomado prestado de los gemelos. Lo había colocado estratégicamente como broma. Pensé que a Harry le vendría bien reírse un poco después de la pena. Pero pensé en Ron como la victima no en Hermione, me abrace a misma para recibir el impacto del pequeño brazo.

Discutieron acerca de Percy y la tienda de bromas. Después de un momento pensé que no hablarían de ello, pero Harry comenzó a hablar sobre sus lecciones privadas con Dumbledore y mi interés creció.

Escuche atentamente, habían llegado al tema de la Profecía. Mi corazón se acelero. Un poco de sudor corrió por mi frente. No quise respirar por que estoy segura de que ellos me hubieran escuchado.

"El Profeta esta en lo correcto," dijo Harry, mi corazón se hundió. Despacio me resbale en la pared, sin el menor ruido posible. "Parece ser que yo soy quien tiene que terminar con Voldemort…Al menos decía que ninguno de los dos seguiría con vida mientras el otro viviera."

Ahí estaba. El destino de Harry salio categóricamente en mi casa, las palabras se quedaron quietas en el aire, y entraron en mi mente como si alguien me acabara de decir que alguien había muerto. Era verdad Harry era El Elegido. Al final seria o Voldemort o Harry y no los dos…

"Ya era hora," mama me dijo cuando finalmente entre a la cocina. "Estaba a punto de hablarte otra vez…" me miro y lanzo un grito ahogado, dejando caer una jarra que traía en las manos. "Que pasa Ginny?"

Si me miraba como me sentía, estoy segura que yo también me preocuparía. Me toque las mejillas con la mano, estaban frías y húmedas, mire a mama y le conteste, "Nada."

"Cgeo que ella solo necesita buena comida," dijo Fleur, cortando unas cuantas verduras mágicamente. La mayoría de las piezas caían al suelo en vez de en la mesa.

"Te había dicho que yo aria eso!" mama le dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil de esconder su enojo. Con un pesado suspiro y un movimiento de varita, limpio el agua que había tirado y los vegetales volaron a la mesa.

Agradecía su intervención. No creía poder inventar algo para disfrazar el dolor y lo mal que me sentía. Las palabras nuevamente se repitieron en mi cabeza: Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro viva.

Hermione llego corriendo a la cocina preguntando acerca de los TIMOS. Mi temor desapareció un poco cuando vi su cara. Su ojo estaba negro, había caído en la broma, no pude evitar una risita.

"También tu te ríes?" pregunto Hermione. Esperaba sinceramente que Harry se hubiera alivianado un poco por lo del telescopio. El necesitaba una travesura ahora mas que nunca.

Mama rápidamente saco su libro para buscar una cura para su mal, pero el ojo seguía igual. Cuando Harry entro a la cocina con la bandeja en su mano, se veía divertido, me alegre de ello, aunque sea poquito.

"Creo que para Fred y George eso seria una buena idea de hacer una broma, asegurándose de que no se pudiera quitar," lo dije casualmente, haciéndome la inocente, me percate de otra risita de Harry. Ginny este día estas genial.

Y todo el verano seguí genial. Me puse como meta hacer sonreír a Harry todas las veces posibles, al menos tres veces al día. Para ser honesta, debo de decir que tenía talento para eso. Unos días perdía la cuenta de las veces que El Elegido sonría.

Ron y yo jugábamos en contra del equipo de Hermione y Harry casi todas las noches del verano en nuestro campo de Quidditch. Es bueno que a Hermione le gusten los libros por que con la escoba es pésima. Sin la presión de un verdadero juego, Ron lo hacia casi bien. Y claro Harry como el recién nombrado Capitán de nuestro equipo de Gryffindor, trato lo mejor posible de hacernos polvo.

Ya que solo había cuatro de nosotros, solo usábamos la Quaffle la mayoría del tiempo, casi siempre quedábamos empatados. No quiero decir que yo era rival de Harry y que mis habilidades eran igual de buenas que las de el, pero ciertamente lo hacia luchar para alcanzar su objetivo.

Después de un par de horas una noche de agosto, nuestros equipos estaban empatados. Cada vez que Harry anotaba, yo también lo hacia. Volaba haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de el, advirtiéndole que sabia sus movimientos.

Ron desmonto su escoba cuando teníamos ya tres horas, después de quedar empatados por la centésima vez. "Creo que renuncio," dijo. "Además mama hizo pastel y creo que nos esta llamando."

Hermione desmonto su escoba con mucho cuidado. Se veía cansada. Cojeo al acercarse a Ron y dijo, "Por una vez, creo que el tiene razón, estoy cansadísima."

Harry y yo continuamos en nuestras escobas volando señalándoles que estábamos en descuerdo. Era la primera vez desde que empezamos a jugar que igualaba a Harry y creo que el lo disfrutaba. No se si el tenia problemas o yo estaba improvisando.

"No hemos ganado aun Ron," le dije, brindándole una mirada de reto a Harry. "Solo dame cinco minutos mas para derrotar al Capitán."

Sonrío. "Si vamos Ron," dijo. "Solo cinco minutos."

Ron se mantuvo firme y se toco el estomago. "Estoy exhausto," dijo apuntando la caja con el resto de las pelotas."Pero se como podemos poner orden a esto."

Le dirigí una mirada de aprobación. "Suelta La Snitch!" le dije llena de emoción.

"Quien la atrape gana, pero creo que debes de dejar tu Saeta de fuego para estar al parejo." Le dije.

Asintió, bajo al suelo e intercambio su escoba con la de Ron y volvió al aire. "Recuerdo que ayer tenia la escoba de Ron y aun así te gane."

"Te dije que el sol me dio directo en los ojos," le dije asiéndole un ademán lleno de coraje.

Ron nos hizo bajar a su lado, yo me coloque a su izquierda y Harry a la derecha, Ron sostenía la Snitch en su mano, "El primero en atraparla gana el juego de esta noche para su equipo. No se permiten los golpes, empujones, mordidas, jaladas de pelo, besos-"

"RON!" le grite.

Sonrío tímidamente. "Bien," dijo aclarando su garganta. "Uno…dos…TRES!" Soltó la bolita dorada y ella voló gustosa.

Harry y yo ya estábamos en el aire siguiendo el dorado de ella. Ninguno de los dos tenia ventaja por lo que volábamos lado a lado. Me rei y le robe la mirada a Harry. Se veía tan libre en el aire, su cabello mas alborotado que nunca y una mirada de determinación. _No me vas a ganar hoy Harry._

Miro a su izquierda nuestros ojos se quedaron conectados unos cuantos segundos. El viento se empecinaba con mi cabello. Sentía algo en el pecho, algo con lo cual ya estaba familiarizada. Sin titubear Harry dijo, "Es mía!" me corto y se fue como flecha a la izquierda.

Lo juro. Debería haber prestado atención a la pelota, no haciéndole ojitos a quien no era mi novio, aunque fuera Harry. Pensé que el me estaba mirando, pero no, en realidad estaba mirando la trayectoria de la Snitch. Mentalmente me golpee.

Recobrándome de mi error, lo seguí lo mas rápido que pude. La Snitch brillaba con los rayos del sol. Yo estaba demasiado lenta para atraparla y el brazo de Harry era mas largo, el estaba a solo unas pulgadas de ella.

Cosas interesantes hace el equipo de Quiditch de los Weasley además de ser muy viejo. Creo que no hemos tenido ninguno nuevo desde el nacimiento de Charlie por lo que se pueden imaginar que tan desgastada estaba la magia en el. La Quaffle por lo general no tenia la fuerza que debería tener. Las bludgers no volaban lo lejos que deberían. Y la Snitch dorada? Ella solía girar a la izquierda cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapada.

Me gire a la izquierda, cuando la mano de Harry casi la rodeaba, la Snitch se fue directo a mi mano. Escuche el grito de emoción de Ron, volé para reunirme con el, con la Snitch en la mano, con el triunfo para nuestro equipo.

Harry aterrizo a mi lado, "Que buen truco," murmuro, pero obviamente estaba divertido. "Sabias que iba hacer eso, verdad?"

"Tal vez," le dije echando mi cabello para atrás. "Tienes que estar preparado para cualquier cosa…Snitches defectuosas, hasta tus ocasionales Bludger hechizadas…"

Asintió recordando como Dobby había saboteado un partido en su segundo año. "No te olvides de los magos oscuros tratando de tumbarte de la escoba…"

"O de los dementores," añadí.

"Vas a tratar de entrar al equipo, verdad?" me pregunto lleno de esperanza, "Definitivamente me gustas para cazadora."

"Pensaba mas bien por el puesto de Buscadora," bromee.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, se veía que disfrutaba bromear conmigo. Para el era un nuevo descubrimiento ya que la interacción con otras chicas era limitado. Estaba Hermione, pero dudo que el la viera de otra manera, el la quería como a una hermana. También estaba Cho, pero ella difícilmente se encontraba feliz para hacer una broma. Estaba yo, quien estaba haciendo un magnifico trabajo con el chico.

"Que opinas Ron?" le pregunto a mi hermano, pero cuando giramos para obtener su respuesta, los dos Hermione y Ron ya se habían ido. Frunció el entrecejo y se pregunto en voz alta, "Adonde se fueron estos dos?"

Estábamos tan adentrados en nuestra platica que ninguno de los dos se percato que nuestros mejores amigos ya se habían ido. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que Harry disfrutaba de mi compañía y por primera vez durante el verano, pensé, _tal vez lo Dean es un error._

Con mi mano libre, alborote mas su cabello. "Vamos Capitán, guardemos las escobas y vamos adentro."

La muchedumbre en el Callejón Diagon era escasa y esto era entendible. La noticia del retorno de Voldemort se había esparcido rápidamente. La tienda de helados Florean Forescue había sido abandonada y la tienda de Ollivander, el mejor lugar en donde comprar una varita en toda Inglaterra, había desaparecido. La única tienda que parecía dar un poco de esperanza era la de mis hermanos.

Sentada en mi cama horas después con mi Pygmy Puff, pensaba en los eventos de nuestra visita. Los gemelos me habían hecho pasar un mal rato cuestionándome acerca de mi vida romántica, pero eso no era lo que tenia en mente. Mientras me hablaban de mi antepasado y actual novio, Harry estaba inusualmente atento a algo que no tenia importancia para el.

"En que piensas?" Hermione dijo cuando entro en el cuarto y me vio perdida en mis pensamientos. Se sentó con un nuevo libro que acababa de comprar ese día.

"Nada," le conteste, sin saberle explicar lo que me pasaba.

Hermione estudio mi cara por un segundo antes de preguntarme. "Que es eso?" apuntando un trozo de pergamino que tenia en las manos.

"Una carta de Dean, quiere que nos sentemos juntos en el Tren." Doble la carta y la coloque en el buró de mi cama. "De verdad me extraña."

"Y tu lo extrañas?"

"Claro que lo extraño," le conteste, no mentía, pero me daba pena admitir que no lo extrañaba tanto como se suponía. Lo quería ver pero como se quiere ver a un amigo, no como una novia anhela ver a su novio.

"Harry y tu se la están llevando muy bien últimamente," Hermione dijo inocentemente. Por lo que deduje que no estaba tan metida en su "relación" con Ron ya que se había dado tiempo de observar el comportamiento de Harry hacia mi.

Estaba encantada con la experiencia, con el cambio de actitud, no estaba lista para admitir que esto se debía a algo mas, sino que era un reajuste a nuestra amistad. Además no por que le gustara estar a mi lado y pasar tiempo juntos, haber escuchado la plática de mis citas quería decir que Harry estaba profundamente enamorado de mi. No era tan arrogante.

Hermione y yo ya habíamos hablado demasiado de la materia y yo estaba convencida que los recientes eventos no valían la pena ser mencionados. Opte por guiar la conversación hacia otro punto.

"Hablando de Harry, adonde fueron ustedes tres mientras mama me compraba a Arnold." Mi Puff comenzó a saltar de arriba para abajo cuando escucho su nombre.

"Harry sospecha de Malfoy, cree que esta tramando algo," respondió Hermione. "Lo seguimos a Borgin y Burkes. Fue sospechoso claro, pero no creo que nos tengamos que preocupar."

"Harry es muy sensitivo para estas cosas," replique.

"No claro que no," Hermione enlisto a todas las personas inocentes de las que Harry había sospechado a lo largo de sus cinco años en la escuela. "El pensó que Snape quería robar la piedra filosofal, creía que Karkaroff intentaba matarlo, decía que Umbridge era una mortifaga y hasta llego a pensar que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin…"

"Ya entendí," la corte, tratando de buscar algo con que salvar la sospecha de Harry. "Tal ves V-Voldemort…" Había tratado de usar su nombre desde lo del Ministerio. "…Esta molestando a Lucius por haber fallado y le paso la antorcha a Draco."

Rodo los ojos. "Oh Dios, suenas a Harry."

"Pero acaso no encaja" le pregunte. "Voldemort de verdad quería la profecía." La mire directo a los ojos esperando una reacción. "Pero se estrello antes de que Harry la escuchara, no?"

Hermione una vez mas estudio mi cara y meneo la cabeza. "Ya lo sabes, verdad?

Asentí y el humor del cuarto cambio. No había pensado en el horrible destino que le tocaba a Harry encarar, lo quisiera o no. Guarde la noticia en el fondo de mi mente y trate de distraerme con el día a día disfrutando la compañía de mi familia, de mi amiga y de Harry, tratando de fingir que este destino no existía.

"Tengo miedo," susurre.

"Yo también."

Seque la lagrima de la esquina de mi ojo que amenazaba con querer salir, Hermione parecía que se iba a deshacer, nos abrazamos, ella empezó a llorar, yo me obligue a no hacerlo, no mas lagrimas sobre lo mismo.

Las pesadillas habían estado ausentes en los últimos meses. Volvieron a visitarme justamente una noche antes de volver a Hogwarts. Volvieron los usuales sueños y el sudor frío.

Hermione se movió en su cama, pero no se despertó. Su sueño a de ver sido profundo por que ella siempre estaba a mi lado cuando una pesadilla invadía mis sueños, tal vez era el destino de esa noche.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Volver a dormir después de una pesadilla nunca se me Abia facilitado y como en unas cuantas horas íbamos a partir, no me agradaba la idea de tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Como lo hice tantas veces, me quite de encima la colcha de mi cama. Busque mis pantuflas, pero no estaban, en su lugar estaban otras, me puse una bata encima de mi pijama, me fui de puntillas con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione o a cualquiera que estuviera dormido en la casa. Despacio baje cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar a la primera planta, cruce la cocina y me Salí por su puerta al pórtico trasero.

Como en Hogwarts tenia un lugar para poner en orden mis sentimientos, también tenia uno en mi casa. En el pórtico trasero existe un columpio que al sentarse en el permite ver el valle. Cuando el sol sale sobre las colinas y sus rayos golpean mi casa, es una cosa maravillosa. Estar a solas en ese lugar me ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Solo que esta vez no estaba solo, me detuve en la puerta. Ahí estaba yo en pijamas, despeinada y con pantuflas de pony y ahí también en el columpio estaba Harry, viendo mis pantuflas con una sonrisa en la boca.

Palmeo el columpio invitándome a sentar. Estudie su cara, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos rojos. Estaba callado cuando me senté a su lado. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el crack del columpio por añadir mi peso.

"Por que te levantaste tan temprano?" pregunto suavemente, rompiendo nuestro silencio.

"No podía dormir," murmure. Observaba el horizonte, el sol se esforzaba por salir. El cielo bailaba con naranjas y rojos. Estaba hermosos y quizá en otra circunstancia lo haya disfrutado pero después de una pesadilla no es fácil, le ahorre la pregunta, "Una pesadilla."

"Se muy bien lo que se siente, quieres hablar de ello"

"No hay mucho que decir que no sepas ya," le dije esta vez mirándolo. "Una vez ya me salvaste de una."

"Tus sueños acerca de la Cámara siguen?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Todo el tiempo," le dije, me relajaba en su presencia, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el de lo que paso en mi primer año. Que pena que nos tomo tanto tiempo hacerlo.

"Cuando Riddle viene a mi en las noches, me siento tan…tan violada." Temblé al pensar que ni siquiera con Hermione hablaba así. Suspire, "Por que fuiste a buscarme?"

Las cejas de Harry se movieron de una forma curiosa. "Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho."

Sacudí la cabeza, palmee su rodilla, "De verdad no crees que Malfoy iría a buscarme, verdad?"

Sonrío, "Creo que no."

"Por la razón que sea, creo que nunca te lo agradecí."

"Ginny no tienes que…"

"Lo se," le dije. Aun en su corta edad de 16 años, era el mismo hombre modesto con el cual tuve el placer de casarme años despues, nunca quiso tomar el crédito de las cosas que hacia. Solo es suerte, dirá. "Pero lo estoy…" le sonreí dulcemente. "Gracias por ser mi héroe."

Se sentó de manera torpe.

Le di un codazo juguetonamente. "Esta es la parte en que dices gracias, le susurre con las manos alrededor de mi boca.

"No quiero que pienses que me estoy jactando por que…"

"No lo estas haciendo,"

"Exacto," dijo Harry suavemente.

Pasamos otro rato sentados sin decir nada. Era un silencio cómodo, algo que solo el y yo podíamos compartir. La calma que después como pareja compartíamos siempre se sintió así, esto era mil veces mejor de lo que sentía con Dean.

Rompí el silencio cuando sentí que era lo apropiado, "Me preguntaste que estaba haciendo aquí afuera, pero no me haz dicho por que tu estas aquí afuera tan temprano."

"Lo mismo," replico, sabia que no me diría mas. El también tenia pesadilla continuamente. Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando siguió hablando. "Sigo viendo como Sirius cae através de velo y…"

Se detuvo no pudo decir mas, pero sabia a lo que se refería. El seguía pensando que era su culpa lo que le había pasado a Sirius, la muerte de Cedric y la de sus padres, y como, al final, el tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort como El Elegido y matarlo o morir en el proceso.

"No es tu culpa," le dije. "Es culpa de el, así es como es, Harry, no existe otro culpable que V-Voldemort. Tu no escogiste esta vida, la escogieron por ti."

"Mientras el viva, todos los que amo morirán."

Mi interior se volvió de hielo al darme cuenta lo que insinuaba. Mis ojos se fueron directo a su mano y de pronto sentí una fuerza interna de querer tomarla y estoy casi segura de que si lo haya hecho el me hubiera dejado. Y a pesar de que mis intenciones eran totalmente inocentes, me contuve por que no estaba segura de poder separar el romance de la mistad. En vez de eso recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Entonces me alegro de que estés aquí para protegerme," le susurre.

Mas silencio. Dulce y confortable silencio, tiempo justo para tomar y procesar lo que se acababa de decir. El sol ya se había puesto totalmente el rocío de la mañana se empezaba a evaporara en los rosas y amarillos de la mañana.

"Recuerdas que no podías hablar en frente de mi Ginny?" me pregunto, rompiendo el silencio otra vez.

Todos los colores habían desaparecido dándole paso al azul que nos cubría. Mi cabeza estaba colocada estratégicamente en su hombro, el columpio crujía al mecerse para adelante y atrás, suspire, al oler su perfume, pensé por segunda vez en el verano: _que Dean era un error._

Pensando en lo que me acababa de preguntar, no le dije nada solo asentí. _Como lo iba a poder olvidar Harry?_

Despacio me dijo. "Estoy feliz de que lo hayas superado."

Estuvimos sentados en el columpio, hablando, riéndonos, recordando y compartiendo. Algo raro pasaba entre Harry y yo, estaba dispuesta a no perder de vista fuera lo que fuera. Y no es que necesitara otra excusa para tener a Harry vigilado. Cuando el primer sonido se escucho dentro de la casa, entramos y nos arreglamos para llegar a la estación.

"Te gustaría encontrar un compartimiento?" Harry me pregunto en el tren cuando Hermione y Ron se fueron para tomar sus deberes como prefectos.

"No puedo," le dije, tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en que su proposición era otra cosa. Después de todo el año pasado lo había salvado de su soledad y lo había conducido a un compartimiento con Luna y Neville, tal vez solo me quería devolver el favor. A pesar de mi razonamiento, le explique. "Quede de encontrarme con Dean, nos vemos al rato."

Decepcionada me di la vuelta. Podía sentir como sus ojos me miraban mientras me iba. No pude voltear a verlo. Era hora de detener la interacción con Harry y comenzarla con mi novio, al cual no había visto en todo el verano y a quien se supone debería extrañar.

Buscando entre compartimiento y compartimiento, para ver si podía encontrar a Dean, casi al final del corredor, incline la cabeza a través de la ventana para checar y vi a Zacharias Smith sentado con sus amigos. Mi disgusto creció al verlo y mejor me quite.

Dos manos cubrieron mis ojos. "Te daré dos oportunidades," el dueño de las manos dijo. "Pero creo que solo necesitas una hermanita."

Quitando sus manos, me gire para estar de frente y esta vez ya no me estaba tapando los ojo si no que me estaba abrazando. "Volví a ser la hermana de Ron entonces?"

"Claro que no," replico, sus ojos encontraron los míos, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios, el primer beso que compartimos, a pesar de tener dos meses de novios no lo habíamos hecho.

Después de inspeccionarlo, estaba tranquila de que Dean Thomas no tenía nada que ver con Harry de ninguna forma. Su cabello era del mismo color, pero fundamentalmente diferente, el color de sus ojos no se parecía y Dean era significativamente mas oscuro que Harry. No, no esperaría ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Por esto sonreí traviesamente.

Me llevo a su compartimiento, Seamus estaba ahí sentado esperando por nosotros, enfrente de el estaban Lavander Brown y Parvati, felices de verme llegar, los salude a cada uno con una sonrisa y un hola.

"Como estuvo tu verano?" me pregunto Dean.

"Practique bastante Quidditch," le conteste. Por supuesto que no le mencione que lo había practicado con Harry. De pronto me sentí culpable por haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, "definitivamente voy a tratar de entrar al equipo este año."

Dean me tomo de la mano suavemente. "También yo lo voy a intentar." dijo.

"Oh, nunca te he visto volar."

Seamus lo interrumpió. "Eso es por que no sabia volar muy bien hasta antes del verano," y apuntándose con orgullo a el mismo, "Le tuve que enseñar todo lo que se."

"Entonces no les llevo mas de una hora," le dije de manera juguetona, esperando que de esa manera lo tomara, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo mas. Lavander y Parvati rompieron a reír, mientras Seamus sonreía.

"Mejore bastante," dijo Dean. "Escuche que Harry es el Capitán este año, crees que eso incremente mis posibilidades?"

"Harry no es así," dijo Lavander. "El escoge de manera justa." Miro a Parvati y después a mi."Crees que tu hermano lo volverá a intentar?" De inmediato se sonrojo y Parvati comenzó a reírse otra vez.

"Er," dije, un poco confundida por que ella se sonrojaba y su amiga se reía. "Creo que si…" mas risas "…Aunque no se si Harry lo escogerá…"

Parvati le dio un codazo a Lavander y le murmuro de forma traviesa, "Apuesto a que tu si lo elegirías,"

Lavander la miro y le dijo en voz baja, "Cállate."

"Entonces pregúntale," la reto.

"Preguntarme que?" estas chicas me hacían enojar cada vez mas con sus risitas. Nunca había sido buena para lidiar con las de su clase por tanto tiempo. Era por lo de haber crecido con solo hermanos varones.

Lavander nuevamente estaba colorada y no quería hablar. Parvati rodó sus ojos y dijo, "Bien, yo lo are, si te da tanta vergüenza." Suspiro profundamente mientras yo esperaba su pregunta. "Tu pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione, verdad?"

_Oh no. Ya veo a donde se dirigen_. "Eso es obvio Parvati, que quieres que te diga?"

"Le gusta tu hermano?"

No estaba segura de cómo contestar esa pregunta. Sabia que si le gustaba, pero no creía que a ella le gustara la idea de que toda la escuela lo supiera, no que la mitad de la población estudiantil no lo supiera ya.

"Ella a expresado cierto interés." Le dije, suponiendo que esa era una pegunta segura.

"Pero no son pareja, verdad?" Lavander añadió rápidamente.

Moví lentamente la cabeza lo cual provoco otro estallido de risas. Rodee los ojos, pensando que a Hermione le interesaría esto. Talvez le ayudaría a tomar la decisión final.

Seamus golpeo mi pierna, haciendo que mi atención se dirigiera a el, "Te quería preguntar…" pero antes de que terminara, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

Era Zacharias Smith, la atmosfera se torno rara. Y aunque todos los que estábamos presentes formábamos parte de ED, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien con el. En mi opinión el ensombrecía el legado de Hufflepuff.

Sin mencionar que tenia una obsesión por molestarme. El solo pensar que yo le pudiera gustar me hacia sentir que el poco desayuno que había probado se quisiera salir.

Mi suposición se volvió cierta al observar como nos veía a mi y a Dean y después a nuestra manos entrelazadas. Frunció el ceño y procedió, "Me haz lastimado, Ginny, después de que terminaste con Michael pensé que me buscarías."

Dean empezó a discutir pero lo calle. Parándome enfrente de el, le replique, "No eres mi tipo Smith. Prefiero que mis chicos no sean unos completos idiotas."

"Entonces decidiste que solo fuera medio idiota?"

Si haya sido otra persona, debería admitir que fue una buena contra atacada, pero era Smith, no le iba a inflamar mas su ya inflamado ego. Por lo que le dije, "Por que estas aquí?"

Smith se carcajeo. "Llegas al punto," dijo mientras se acomodaba en el marco de la puerta jugando con su varita en la mano. "Todos hablan de lo que paso en el Ministerio, pensé que tu me podrías decir que es verdad y cual es la ficción."

"No quiero hablar de eso, especialmente contigo."

Me ignoro, como si haya escuchado _contigo_ como que me interesaba alargar la conversación con el. "Es verdad que había una profecía que nombraba a Harry como el Elegido?"

"Te dije que no quería hablar de esto."

"Todos sabemos que tu familia es muy cercana a Harry," dijo, "Dime es verdad que el será el que tenga que matar a ya Sabes-Quien?"

Temblé del coraje. Como me lo podía preguntar así, sin darle importancia? Como quería que hablara de eso como si fuera el chisme del almuerzo?

Mientras me llenaba de coraje con su insistencia el hacia lo mismo con mi negativa. "O nos va a dejara morir a todos como lo hizo con Cedric?"

Lavander y Parvatir ahogaron un grito y cubrieron sus bocas por la rudeza de las palabras. Dean y Seamus se levantaron de sus asientos enojados comenzaron a discutir por las palabras pronunciadas por Zacharias.

Mi varita estaba en el aire igual que mi querido hechizo moco-murciélago, le dieron directo en la cara y lo hicieron caer fuera del compartimiento, sus amigos corrieron a auxiliarle tratando de quitarle la cosa pegajosa.

Antes de que pasara nada un hombre gordo remplazo a Zacharias. Se parecía un poco a una morsa, reconocí cierta descripción que Harry había dicho. De seguro era el nuevo profesor en Contra de las Artes Oscuras…El profesor Slughorn. Creo que así lo llamo, me hizo un movimiento con la mano y Salí del compartimiento serrando la puerta.

Mi varita seguía en mi mano, estaba atrapada incluso atrapada antes de llegara Hogwarts. Rece por que no me pusiera mi horario de castigo cuando las audiciones de Quidditch se llevaran a cabo. Preparándome para lo peor, guarde mi varita.

Me estudio por un segundo, mirando mi cara y mi cabello, finalmente dijo, "Tu debes ser la hija de Arthur Weasley."

"Ginny," le dije suavemente. "Escuche profesor, lo siento mucho, por lo del hechizo, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que el se lo merecía."

Slughorn se sonrío. "Se lo merecía?" me dio golpecitos en la espalda. "Bueno pues si se lo merecía, no deberías sentirlo. Fue un excelente hechizo."

"Gracias…?"

"Cuéntame Ginny, en que esta metido tu papa? Sigue en el departamento que tanto le gusta?"

"Ha sido promovido pero no puedo decirle mucho acerca del nuevo puesto. No tengo el suficiente aire para decírselo."

Slughorn se rió de nuevo. "No puedo creer que lo convencieran de dejar su antiguo puesto, siempre le han fascinado los muggles, incluso cuando le di clases. Nunca lo entendí, el siendo un sangre limpia y todo eso."

Tal como Harry lo había expresado, no estaba segura de cómo sentirme respecto a este profesor. Era un buen hombre pero era agobiante. "Ser un sangre limpia no lo es todo. Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles y ella es una genio."

"Hija de muggles genio?" repitió. "Estaras hablando de la misma chica de la cual hablaba Harry?"

"La misma,"

"Oho!" su estomago se meció un poco. "Entonces conoces al joven Potter?"

"Suele quedarse de seguido con mi familia,"

"Nunca menciono que conocía a una chica tan encantadora, tu debes saber si es verdad lo de los rumores."

Me encogí ante la pregunta. De verdad tendría que lidiar con estas preguntas todo el año, tal como Harry, Ron Y Hermione lo iban hacer? Sinceramente no quería hechizar a todas las personas curiosas. Cambie de tema.

"Ya casi es hora de almorzar profesor… le importaría si regreso…"

Slughorn me detuvo. "Por que no vienes a almorzar a mi compartimiento? Invite a mas estudiantes me honrarías con tu presencia que dices?"

Una vez mas me tomo de sorpresa. No sabia si se ofendería con un no. Ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de una invitación o una orden. Titubeando asentí.

Me enseño el camino hacia a el. Su cuerpo casi ocupaba el total del corredor, por lo que lo seguí y me decía quienes irían de invitados.

Era obvio para que era su reunión. Todos los que estaban reunidos excepto yo tenían o tuvieron un miembro de su familia con influencias, como Harry que ya había realizado cosas extraordinarias. Slughorn duro un tiempo poniéndose al corriente con cada uno.

Cuando le llego el turno a Harry, era claro que Slughorn lo veía mas bien como un trofeo para su club. Pasamos unos minutos muy incómodos escuchándolo elogiar a Harry hablando sobre los rumores. Parecía que Harry prefería desaparecer. Simplemente se sentó sin decir nada.

Neville lo saco de apuros. "Nunca escuchamos la Profecía," dijo, lo cual era verdad. La profecía de verdad existió pero se estrello antes de escucharla.

Esta vez hable con una buena mentira. "Es verdad," dije "Neville y yo estuvimos también, y todo eso del Elegido son tonterías que el profeta esta inventando como es usual." Me enorgullecí por mantener mi compostura y no titubear. Mire a Harry, se veía aliviado por haber salido de esa.

Por fin se termino el "almuerzo" y Slughorn nos dejo ir. Siguiendo a Zabini de regreso a la sección de los estudiantes, le platique a Harry como me había convertido en parte del show. Empezó a hablar sobre algo pero se corto, saco su capa de invisibilidad, murmuro un adiós y se fue.

"Que hace?" me pregunto Neville.

Me encogí de hombros, "Quien lo sabe?" murmure, tratando de entenderlo. "No existe el descanso para gente como el."

"Crees que el Profeta dice la verdad acerca de el?" Neville me pregunto mientras llegábamos a nuestros compartimientos. "Crees que es el Elegido?"

No me gustaba mentirle a Neville, pero si Harry no le había contado nada, no era yo la indicada para hacerlo, "No me gusta pensar en eso," le dije suavemente.

Neville asintió. "Si Harry es el Elegido, no estará solo. Yo lo ayudare."

"Se que lo aras Neville," le dije, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando llegamos a mi compartimiento, lo abrace antes de entrar en el, el continuo su rumbo.

Lavander y Parvati ya se habían puesto el uniforme y los chicos estaban en el proceso. Se sorprendieron de verme entera.

"No creímos que regresarías," dijo Seamus.

"No me metí en problemas," les explique la situación.

"En ves de detención, te invitaron a almorzar?" me pregunto asombrado Dean. Me abrazo y volteo alrededor y después se acerco a mi. "Esa es mi chica!" me bese en la mejilla y sonrío.

Cuando el tren llego a la estación de Hogsmeade, bajamos rápidamente. Tonks estaba a un lado del tren, observando a cada uno de los estudiantes que bajábamos. Como su cabello era de un café muy simple casi no la reconocí.

Le dije a Dean que lo vería en el Gran Salón me fui directo a saludar a mi antigua amiga y mentor. Cuando me acerque, me fije que miserable se veía, mientras escaneaba la muchedumbre, ni siquiera se fijo en mi hasta que la salude.

"Hola Ginny," dijo, mirándome a mi sin perder de vista a los demás. Su cara estaba dura no mostraba ninguna emoción mas que una profunda tristeza.

Me pregunte si extrañaba a Sirius? Se preguntaría si hubiera podido evitar su muerte? "Que haces Tonks?" le pregunte finalmente.

"Estoy buscando a Harry," replico. "Vi a tu hermano y a Hermione salir pero no estaba con ellos. Sabes si tenia su capa con el?"

"La tenia, pero no crees que la use aquí afuera o si?"

Tonks no respondió. Me quede a un lado en silencio mirando la pila de estudiantes. Mientras la masa desaparecía, apunto una ventana que tenia las persianas abajo. "Voy a ir a verificar."

"Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunte

"No," dijo "Mejor deberías adelantarte." Sin decir otra palabra se alejo y subió al tren.

Antes de irme eche una ultima mirada al compartimiento. Era donde usualmente se sentaban los Slytherin. Me volví a Hogwarts y dirigí a los carruajes, pero el ultimo ya se había ido. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el castillo, llegue justo para ver como entraban los dos últimos alumnos. Sin aliento me apoye en la pared, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"Ocupada Weasley?" la voz fría de Snape me pregunto mientras se paraba a mi lado " Los de primer año ya han cruzado el lago y la ceremonia de selección esta apunto de empezar. Que es tan importante que te alejo de tus compañeros?"

"Estaba hablando con Tonks,"

"Tu amistad con Nymphadora no te da la libertad de hacer lo que quieras cuando se trata de reglas de la escuela."

"Yo no…"

"Como te siente privilegiada, tal vez me puedas decir cuantos puntos debería quitarte por tu tardanza. Cinco puntos por minuto, que dices? Eso seria cincuenta puntos.

Me encogí. Si le decía que estaba de acuerdo o le decía que no, estaba reafirmando su acusación de privilegio. No vacile, guarde silencio.

Por suerte fuimos interrumpidos. Snape se giro hacia el lobo plateado que se acercaba. Lo apunto con su varita y el lobo se detuvo y hablo con la voz de Tonks. "Tengo a Harry, ven a la barrera por el."

La sonrisa de Snape creció aun mas. Si había algo que disfrutaba mas que regañar a un Weasley era regañar a Harry. Mientras el Patronus se desvanecía, me ignoro completamente y se fue directo a la barrera.

Aprovechando la puerta abierta entre, como pude llegue al Gran Salón casi sin ser notada. La selección acababa de comenzar y encontré un asiento vacío al lado de Dean.

"Que paso?" me pregunto.

"Snape me detuvo,"

"Ya nos hiciste perder puntos?" pregunto Seamus.

"No lo distrajeron," replique.

Hermione que se encontraba a unos cuantos asientos movió la mano para atraer mi atención. A su lado había un asiento vacío, "En donde esta Harry?"

"Con Tonks," le susurre.

"Esta bien?"

Me encogí de hombros.

Cuando la selección termino, el festín comenzó. Masticando papas y piernas de pollo Dean me pedía consejos para antes de las audiciones de Quidditch. También me platicaba acerca de un deporte llamado futbol que su padrastro y el observaban durante el verano.

Las puertas se abrieron y Harry entro. Desde la distancia se podía ver como su cara estaba cubierta de…de. La cara de Harry estaba cubierta de sangre seca. Cuando se sentó, Hermione lo limpio y yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de escuchar la historia pero Harry la silencio.

Cualquier esperanza de que este año seria tranquilo rápidamente se desvaneció.


	11. Capitulo once, Traduciendo el coraron

Comienzo por agradecer y saludar a los que siguen esta historia.** Evasis, Joslin Weasley, Zafiro Potter, Nimpha 13, danitza hoshi, Niernath, Cessis, Barbara Maki, dark angel.o2615 y a Jor que leer una de sus criticas equivale a un esplendido one shot.**

Bueno les cuento que como seguidora de varios fics me había topado con todo tipo de pretextos por la falta de actualización, ya saben, la tecla "e" de mi compu no sirve, el virus la mato y no se que tanto, pues que creen? por andar de incrédula me paso, el eliminador de mi lap murió, pues dure dos semanas en juntar para comprar otro y aquí me tienen. Si! que desgracia que hubiera sucedido justo en lo mas bueno de la historia pero ya esta aquí y les prometo que hare todo lo posible para ya no tardarme tanto. Que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo once, traduciendo el corazón.**

"Me esta viendo otra vez, verdad Arnold?"

Una noche después de la cena me senté en la ajetreada Sala Común, jugando con mi Puff Pigmeo en la alfombra. Dean se había ido por que tenia que acabar no se que tarea, yo por mi parte había estado escuchando la conversación del Trío acerca del supuesto plan de Draco, después de unos minutos de discusión, se quedaron en silencio, fue cuando sentí la extraña sensación: me miraban.

No era la primera vez que sorprendía a Harry mirándome. En las últimas tres semanas había tenido la misma sensación, pero la había ignorado, no me podía dar la vuelta para comprobarlo.

"Alguien lo envió con alguna lechuza, entonces," dijo finalmente Harry, rompiendo el silencio y la mirada hacia mi.

Después de que Ron y Harry se fueran a su dormitorio, Hermione me llamo. Tomando a Arnold con las manos, me levante y dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba mi amiga. "Que pasa?"

"Estoy segura que escuchaste lo que decíamos, o no?"

Asentí. "No puedo encontrar una explicación."

"Eso es porque no hay nada que explicar," replico, "excepto que Malfoy no esta haciendo nada. Espero que Harry deje eso por la paz."

Mire a Parvati y Lavander se levantaban de la mesa y se dirigían al dormitorio de las chicas, iban sonriendo muy emocionadas, fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado en el tren, se lo hice saber a Hermione.

"Como si no lo hubiera notado ya," enojada ante las ultimas noticias. "No ha sido muy discreta al respecto, verdad? _Hola Ron! Buena suerte Ron_!" Se mofo intentando sonar como ella. "Piensa que es muy especial cuando fui yo la que ayudo a Ron…" se corto.

"Ayudaste a Ron?" le pregunte curiosa, mientras su cara se tornaba rosa. "Hermione, hechizaste a Cormac en los entrenamientos de Quidittch?"

"Bueno…" comenzó avergonzada.

"Pensé que lo habías hecho!" le respondí perpleja. Era Hermione de quien hablábamos, quien odia romper las reglas o hacer trampa. Supuse que cuando se trataba de Ron, Hermione siempre deseaba subirle la moral.

"Lo siento…"

"Lo sientes?" repetí. "No, no lo hagas! Yo no quiero a un idiota como McLaggen en el equipo. Gracias por haberlo hecho!"

Hermione tratando de ya no hablar mas de su culpa, cambio el tema de conversación hacia Dean y yo, me pregunto como nos iba.

Le explique que estábamos bien, pero no estaba siendo exactamente lo que yo había esperado. Nos tratábamos igual que cuando éramos amigos y eso fue lo que mas me atrajo de el. De hecho, me había sentido un poco incomoda los últimos días.

Su concejo fue que no me diera por vencida tan fácilmente si de verdad pensaba que valía la pena. Cuando agotamos el tema saco a relucir el estupido libro de pociones que Harry estaba usando. Yo defendía a Harry ya que el libro parecía indefenso.

Cuando la Sala Común estuvo desierta y Arnold se había dormido en mis brazos, le di las buenas noches y me fui a dormir.

A mediados de octubre y antes de nuestra visita a Hogsmeade, salía de mis clases de DCAO se me había olvidado un libro, esperando llegar al Gran Salón y tomar rápido el desayuno para poner mi tarea en orden, pase en frente de la gárgola de piedra que era la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore.

La gárgola se movió y las escaleras descendieron, Dumbledore salio de ellas el cual me saludo con una sonrisa. "Ginny!" dijo, su voz sonaba como la de un abuelo. "Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos! Primero que nada, felicidades por tu puesto de cazadora en el equipo. Tal vez te convertirás en la rival del talento de Charlie!"

Sonreí moviendo la cabeza. "No creo que pase pronto."

Sus lentes de media luna brillaron en su nariz. "Como vez el equipo para esta temporada?"

Pensé en la racha de confianza de Ron. La mayoría de los entrenamientos habían fallado y me encogí al pensar como seria nuestro primer juego. "Creo, que, tenemos potencial."

"Claro que como profesor no debo de tener favoritismos sobre ninguna casa en particular, pero estoy seguro que no dirás ninguna palabra de mi preferencia por Gryffindor." Sus ojos azules brillaron.

"Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo."

Empecé a preguntarme porque Dumbledore me había detenido en mitad del corredor. No es que me disgustara hablar con el director, es solo el hecho de que el siempre tenia una razón para hacer las cosas que solo mantener una agradable conversación.

Respondiendo mi pregunta, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. "Ginny, me harías el favor de entregarle esto a Harry?" me entrego la nota.

Asumí que era algo relacionado con su próxima reunión. Llena de curiosidad y llenándome de valor mire al hombre de barbas largas y blancas. "Profesor, le puedo preguntar que es lo que le enseña a Harry?"

"Oh, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello."

"Tiene que ver con la profecía?"

Estaba sorprendido. "Tenia la impresión de que la profecía se había estrellado y nadie había podido escuchar su contenido, pero seria tonto de mi parte, pensar que tu creyeras en esa mentira verdadera."

_Eso significaba que si?_ Me pregunte. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente las cuales quería preguntar, enrolle el pergamino y lo puse en el bolsillo de mi tunica. "Recuerda cuando le pregunte acerca del diario profesor?"

"Lo recuerdo."

"Ya sabe como es que V-Voldemort fue capaz de regresar a través de el?" le pegunte y continúe, "Como es que volvió a la vida?"

"Creo que estoy cerca de encontrar la ultima pieza del rompecabezas."

"Me lo puede decir?"

Dumbledore respiro profundamente estaba extremadamente pensativo, considerando si la información era algo que debería de saber o no. "Perdóname Ginny, con el tiempo entenderás por que no te puedo decir nada." me dijo suavemente.

Me sentía dolida. Fui yo a quien Riddle poseyó. Fui yo a quien quiso usar para volver. Por que debía permanecer a oscuras? "Profesor," dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, "Ron y Hermione lo saben, verdad?" Asintió lentamente, continúe, "Yo también puedo ayudarle a Harry."

"Y lo harás," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos distantes se endulzaron. "Cuando el momento llegue, ayudaras a Harry de una forma en que ni Ron ni Hermione podrán."

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos. Me pregunte si el había visto el cambio de comportamiento que tenia Harry hacia mi y lo interpretaba diferente que yo. "Que quiere decir, profesor?"

"Querida," Dumbledore replico, "No se necesita leer la mente para traducir el corazón." Sonrío, dejándome confundida con lo que acababa de decir. "Si me disculpas el profesor Slughorn me invito a desayunar a su oficina. Me palmeo el hombro y se fue.

Me quede parada sin moverme por unos cuantos segundos, mirando como la capa púrpura de Dumbledore ondeaba, comencé el viaje al Gran Salón. El era un hombre extraño, decidí, _que querían decir sus ultimas palabras? Acaso vio en la mente de Harry algo que yo no habia descubierto?_

Pensando en la conversación, llegue al Gran Salón y localice al Trío. Saque el pergamino de mi mochila y se lo tendí. "Hola Harry, se supone que debo entregarte esto."

Estaba complacido de verme. "Gracias Ginny!" desenrollo la nota y la miro rápido. "Es de Dumbledore, la siguiente lección el lunes por la noche!" su sonrisa creció. "Quieres ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Ginny?"

_Que? Estar con ustedes? Con los tres? Cuanto tiempo espere para estar cerca del Trio? Cuantas veces era dejada atrás_? Ahora que finalmente viene la invitación, estoy comprometida en una cita.

Enojada con mi mala suerte, le dije, "Voy a ir con Dean, tal vez los vea allá." Les dije adiós con la mano cuando me fui pero antes de hacerlo note la cara de decepción de Harry. Si no lo conociera como lo conocía, me hubiera hecho pensar que el estaba esperando el viaje para invitarme e ir juntos…

No, pensé, a Harry no le gustas.

Después de almorzar, Dean y yo caminamos agarrados de la mano a Hogsmeade. Estaba nerviosa y no era que no quisiera ir, sino que tenia miedo de que el tratara de besarme.

Ya habíamos salido por tres meses y aun no me besaba. Bueno esta bien, me había besado en los labios o en la mejilla, pero no un beso de verdad, bueno saben a lo que me refiero, la acción no había llevado mas que dos segundos. Sentía raro no hacerlo de otra forma.

Esta era yo a quien le encanta besar y ser besada.

El clima estaba horrible ese día. Había estado nevando y una gran capa de nieve cubría el suelo, Dean y yo vestíamos ropa gruesa para soportarlo.

"A donde vamos?" le pregunte.

"Madam Puddifoot,"

_Fantástico_, pensé sarcásticamente, vamos a ir al lugar mas romántico de Hogsmeade, de seguro espera que lo bese, lo bese y lo vuelva a besar. No puedo con esa clase de presión. Bueno, tal vez lo único que quiere es uno de esos clásicos sundaes que preparan en el lugar, si probablemente es eso.

Tratando de quitar de mi mente los eventos por venir, le dije, "Crees que podamos reunirnos con Ron y los demás al rato?"

"No se, ya lo veremos."

"Quiero mandarle una carta a mama." _Acaso fui yo la que dijo eso_? No tenia por que haberlo dicho. Solo quería desvanecer el romance, eres una cobarde, Ginny, me dije a mi misma.

Dean no había sido el mismo últimamente. Usualmente bromeábamos mucho, pero estos días habían sido raros. Todo comenzó la noche del ultimo entrenamiento de Quidditch. Yo había sido elegida mientras que el se quedo afuera, vencido por su propia novia. Además estaba el hecho de que no hubiera tratado de besarme. La mayoría de los chicos lo hubieran intentado ya.

Casi no nos dirigimos la palabra rumbo a la oficina de correos. Cuando llegamos, busque dentro de mis bolsillos y le dije que se me había olvidado la carta, le pregunte si podíamos ir por ella, pero se empezó a poner ansioso.

Pasamos por Honeydukes de regreso, mire adentro, estaba Harry con el profesor Slughorn. Sonreí pensando en lo que Harry posiblemente había inventado para zafarse de otra fiesta del amo de las pociones. Después recordé que yo si tenia que ir el próximo lunes.

"Estas bien?" Dean me pregunto, apretando mi mano.

"Que?" le pregunte. "Oh, estaba recordando que tengo que ir a otra reunión con Slughorn. Harry tiene que ir con Dumbledore por lo cual no tendremos entrenamiento."

"Escuche que Slughorn no es tan malo," dijo Dean. "A mi me gustaría estar en sus clases. Sabes lo que les enseño en su primera clase?"

"No," replique, sin ponerle atención. Pasamos Zonco, estaba abandonado…El reflejo de Dean hablando me volvió a la realidad.

"…Creo que Hermione olio la esencia de Ron," dijo. Seguramente hablaba de la poción de amor que Sughorn les había enseñado a lo chicos de sexto año. De hecho Hermione olio el aroma a madera que los chicos Weasley llevan como aroma natural. Puedes adivinar que olí yo?" me pregunto.

Estábamos a mitad del camino o nos podíamos devolver al castillo a la tienda de Madam Puddifott. Temblé por los helados vientos de octubre apreté mi abrigo contra mi cuerpo. Me detuve y lo vi directamente a los ojos, estaba esperando a que yo añadiera la otra parte de la conversación.

"Ginny no tenemos que hacer esto si tu no lo quieres."

Fruncí el ceño. "No…Yo…" Trague nerviosamente.

Dean movió su cabeza y me soltó la mano. "Todo esto a sido muy raro…"

Entonces el también lo había notado. Parpadee antes de contestarle, tratando de la mejor manera de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. "No lo se Dean."

"Te gusto?"

"Claro que si!, solo que…"

"Raro."

"Si, creí que estaríamos bien juntos."

"Siempre nos la hemos pasado muy bien juntos, éramos buenos amigos."

"Exacto!"

"Nos conocíamos por mucho tiempo y saliendo solo tenemos tres meses. Era obvio que tomaría tiempo acoplarnos," dijo Dean.

Eso tenia sentido. La idea daba vueltas en mi mente. Claro que eso era. Solo teníamos que darle tiempo al tiempo y nuestra relación estaría viento en popa. Le sonreí lo mas dulcemente posible y coloque mis manos en las suyas.

Estuvo callado por unos cuantos segundos. La nieve comenzó a caer otra vez. En su cara solemne comenzó a nacer una sonrisa se agacho al suelo para formar una bola de hielo, "Ginny si sabes lo que te conviene, deberías de correr."

"Niño travieso!" silbe. Corrí lo mas rápido posible y reía mas por que no tenia buena puntería. Voltee estaba agachado tratando de hacer otra bola por lo que me fui directamente hacia el para derribarlo.

"Ooompfth!" grito cuando lo tumbe.

"Jaja!! La victoria es mía!"

Dean se paro y sacudió, se veía enojado. Mi triunfo se había cortado lo mire llena de interrogantes, me acerque a el…se estaba burlando de mi, no era coraje, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, me atrapo.

Cuando el clima se torno demasiado frío para la pelea, nos abrazamos, Dean pasaba sus manos por mi espalda para calentarme. Finalmente sentí que pertenecía a esos brazos. Mirando sus negros ojos, empecé acercarme, cerrando mis parpados lentamente, solo unos cuantos centímetros…

"Has sido una estupida Katie!"

Fuimos interrumpidos, me voltee para ver quien había hablado. Era Leanne, una chica de séptimo y Katie Bell, una chica que pertenecía a mi equipo, sostenía un paquete.

"Tu no entiendes," le dijo Katie, pero no se escuchaba como si fuera ella, sino como si su verdadera yo estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia.

"NO puedes llevar eso al castillo!" Leanne le grito esta vez.

Dean me susurro, haciendo que su aliento hiciera pequeñas nubecitas enfrente de mi. "Vamos adentro antes de que lleguen con Filch. A ver quien llega primero, a la cuenta de tres."

"Vamos!" dije antes de darle tiempo para contar. Deje a un lado a las chicas y su discusión, me reía tan fuerte, nunca sospeche que la escena que dejábamos atrás se convertiría en un desastre, una chica bajo la maldición Imperius para matar a Dumbledore.

Katie fue gravemente herida. Si ella hubiese tocado el collar sin guantes, ella hubiera muerto, fue enviada a San Mungo. Nuestro equipo de Quiddtch estaba incompleto.

Por supuesto, Harry sospechaba que Malfoy tenia que ver con esto, pero de acuerdo con Hermione el estuvo castigado con la profesora McGonagall. Conocía a Harry sabia que el no dejaría el cabo suelto.

Desafortunadamente me había tocado darle el recado a Harry de su próxima reunión con Dumbledore y esa era justo en la noche de la Cena con Slughorn. Testaruda y deseando haber perdido el papel, considere volverme Slytherin y correr hacia la adversidad, pero Hermione me convenció para ir, asegurándome que seria una gran noche.

"Además," dijo Hermione mientras caminábamos rumbo a la oficina de Slughorn. "Además me la debes. He estado pasando por esto sola. Cormac es demasiado para una chica." Tembló al recordar a ese espécimen Gryffindor.

Si ese chico consigue un puesto permanente en el equipo, de plano yo renuncio. No puedo jugar con idiota así. Por suerte, cierta bruja que desea permanecer en el anonimato se encargo de eso y Ron se convirtió en nuestro Guardián, no era el mas talentoso, pero era un buen jugador.

"Le gustas a Cormac, Hermione?" le pregunte en forma melodiosa, sabiendo que la respuesta me disgustaría.

Hermione me miro de manera desagradable. "No quiero pensar en eso, quiere que sea su cita para la fiesta de Navidad."

"Le dijiste que no, claro," Asintió, enfoque la atención en la otra parte de la conversación. "Fiesta de Navidad?"

"Creo que era muy popular cuando era maestro de tiempo completo. Cualquier famoso que paso por sus manos puede venir de invitado," dijo Hermione. "Escuche que Eldred Worple y Joanne Rowling van a venir este año."

"Joanne Rowling?" repetí. "Mama me leía la historia que escribió…_Rabbit and Miss Bee_…Pero quien es Edward Wimple?"

"Eldred Worple," me corrigió al ver mi cara llena de confusión. "Honestamente Ginny, los libros son para abrirse. Escribió Sangre de hermano: Mi vida entre los vampiros."

"Podemos invitar a alguien?"

"Si," respondió.

"Debes de darte prisa o vas a dejar que Lavander tome la delantera. Vas a traer a Ron verdad?"

"Es posible," dijo muy casualmente. Dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos enfrente de la oficina de Slughorn. Podíamos escuchar la conversación de los que se encontraban a dentro. "Todavía no pone la fecha, mas que nada por que quiere que Harry asista. No creo que se salve de esta."

Sonreí. Harry había tenido suerte al escaparse de varias cenas ya. Si yo fuera el hubiera hecho lo mismo. Odiaría la gente que quisiera verme por que tuve un pasado doloroso que me volvió famoso.

Hermione abrió la puerta y me empujo un poquito. Los estudiantes del Club de Slughorn estaban reunidos en el centro del salón, hablando con una personalidad. Mire a Hermione quien se encogió de hombros de manera traviesa.

"Ginny!" me saludo Slughorn. Se acerco a mi, su abultado estomago se meció al igual que su bigote. "Harry no cambio de parecer?" nos miro y las dos meneamos la cabeza en forma de respuesta. "Que desafortunado. Tengo a una persona muy especial justo para todos mis jugadores de Quidditch." Se volteo hacia mis compañeros. "La señorita Jones," se dirigió a ella.

La rueda de gente se abrió, en el centro estaba una mujer unos cuantos centímetros mas alta que yo. La reconocí inmediatamente. Su cabello negro y prominentes ojos gris eran incomparables. La había visto muchas veces en la portada del _Quidditch Ilustrated_. Parada enfrente de mi estaba la capitana de los Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones.

"Me gustaría presentarle a una fascinante señorita," Slughorn dijo, mientras ella se acercaba.

Estaba pasmada cuando estreche su mano. "Hola," pude decir. Ella era Gwenog Jones, la Golpeadora de un equipo Internacional de Quidditch. Ella había logrado llevar a su equipo hacia el tercer lugar el año pasado y por lo que se veía iban en los mismos pasos para este.

"Horace se la ha pasado hablándome de ti y Harry, por cierto dicen que es el mejor Buscador de la escuela desde hace años."

Asentí. "Si lo es."

"También que te conectas de manera natural con la escoba," dijo mientras levantaba un par de omniculares, "Horace tubo la buena idea de traerme algo de secuencias." Los levanto al nivel de la vista para poder ver a través de ellos. Después de unos segundos dijo, "Si ya veo a lo que se refieren."

"Gracias, Jones," Le dije, sin saber realmente que decirle.

"Llámame Gwenog," dijo y me pregunto, "Todavía te faltan dos años de escuela?" Cuando se lo confirme, siguió, "Puedes mejorar aun mas." Busco en su bolsa y saco una tarjeta. Me la dio. "Cuando te gradúes, háblanos. Quizá necesitemos de tus habilidades."

Tome la tarjeta y la estudie. Tenia letras doradas que brillaban, su nombre estaba arriba seguida de se estatus de capitan, posición y domicilio. Estaba sin habla al tenerla en mis manos. Un jugador Internacional de Quidditch pensaba que tenía talento y me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de buscar una vida con la cual solo podía soñar.

"Que tristeza no haber podido conocer a Harry," dijo, sonriendo por lo fascinada que me tenia la tarjeta. "Me hubiera encantado darle una también a el.

No quería ser ruda y decirle que su equipo era solo de chicas, algo que seguramente ella sabia. De seguro identifico mi confusión por que sonrío. "Se de varios equipos que les encantaría tenerlo, aunque te diré que estaba dispuesta a reescribir la regulación del equipo."

Le devolví la sonrisa. Los artículos que había leído acerca de ella la describían como una gran competidora. Si quería a Harry en un equipo, debía de ser verdad. Solo que había un problema. "El quiere ser Auror," le dije.

Gwenog asintió, "No esperaba menos de el."

Slughorn nos interrumpió recordándonos acerca de la cena. Siguiendo sus indicaciones Gwenog y yo nos sentamos juntas, comiendo pastel de riñón y jugo de calabaza. Empezamos a relatar las aventuras que habíamos tenido con relación al Quidditch, riéndonos juntos disfrutando de la cómoda atmosfera. Ya para terminarse la reunión, nos tomamos unas cuantas fotografías.

Cuando todo termino, estaba totalmente agradecida con Hermione quien me forzó a venir a la fiesta, con la tarjeta todavía en mi mano, me voltee hacia ella y sin decirle aun nada, me dijo, "No te dije que querrías venir?" Sin decir nada la abrace.

Harry remplazo a Katie con Dean, mi novio estaba encantado de ser parte del equipo, yo también estaba feliz, el que no lo estaba era Seamus, quien decía que el le había enseñado a Dean lo que sabia.

El primer entrenamiento con Dean fue excelente…excepto por Ron, no podía entender por que mi hermano empeoraba después de todos los entrenamientos por los que habíamos pasado. Cuando golpeo a Demelza haciéndola sangrar Harry dio por terminada la sesión.

Al salir de los vestidores, Dean y yo caminábamos con las manos entrelazadas. Estaba emocionado por el próximo juego, yo estaba orgullosa de el. Le sonreí, las cosas habían mejorado desde nuestra charla en Hogsmeade, ya no era raro estar juntos.

Caminábamos por el atajo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Dean me detuvo en un corredor vacío. Tímidamente saco un papel de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvió. "Te quería dar esto." Me dijo extendiéndome el papel.

Lo mire, perdí el aliento. Era un retrato mío, lleno de detalles. Sentía que miraba a través de un espejo. Había captado el color exacto de mi cabello incluso el mechón que se caía en mi rostro. El había plasmado cada una de mis pecas. "Es sorprendente," le susurre, preguntándole si había usado magia para obtener los detalles.

"No," replico.

"En donde aprendiste hacerlo?"

"Clase de arte en la escuela primaria, aunque a decir verdad creo que siempre tuve el talento."

En ese momento, mirando el hermoso retrato de mi misma, sabiendo que quizá le tomo horas hacerlo, descubriendo que debía saber cada detalle de mi cara por que nada se le había escapado, lo quise besar. Doble el dibujo lo mas rápido posible y lo guarde en mi bolsa, lo abrace e hice justo eso.

Y no pensaba que estaba besando a un amigo, tampoco pensaba que era raro, en el pasillo silencioso, nada mas importaba. El era mi novio y yo su novia y lo quería besar…yo quería…

"Oi!"

Minutos después, cerré la puerta lo mas fuerte posible, me secaba las lagrimas de los ojos, sentía que quemaban de la furia, me negaba a enfrentar lo sentimientos que no podía entender. Ser atrapada besándote con tu novio por tu hermano y por Harry no estaban en mi lista de querer cumplir antes de morirme.

Las palabras de Ron no fueron muy distintas a lo que usualmente dice, pero el momento fue diferente, interrumpió una escena muy intima, estaba furiosa por varias razones. Primero, el no tiene el derecho de decidir quien o no me puede gustar, besar, abrazar, salir o lo que yo quisiera si así yo lo decido. Dos, el fue una gallina al no declarársele a Hermione, por lo que estaba enojado, por que yo era feliz.

Empecé a subir las escaleras que conducen a la entrada del retrato, pisando con fuerza haciendo el recuento de lo que le dije a Ron. Pensándolo bien, creo que cruce la línea. Si mi estado mental hubiera estado mas calmado, podría haber hecho que entrara en razón, pero estaba furiosa y mis palabras perdieron el control.

Y Ron tratando de hechizarme no ayudo para nada. Fue afortunado de que no lo tuviera totalmente a la vista. Tal vez el fallo conmigo pero yo no iba a ser lo mismo, debe agradecer que Harry me acorralo contra el muro…

…Harry…

El era la tercera causa por lo que estaba enojada. Nunca quise que Harry me viera besando a Dean o a ningún otro, pero eso no era lo que me afectaba cuando llegábamos a la tercera causa de furia.

Cuando Dean y yo nos separamos del beso, Harry tenia la mirada mas curiosa. Mientras Ron me regañaba por mi supuesto indecente comportamiento, Dean trato de sostenerse en Harry, cuando le brindo su mirada semi-macho chico con las manos en la masa. Harry no se la devolvió y Dean decidió irse.

La mirada nunca desapareció mientras Ron discutía conmigo. Harry no dijo nada hasta que Ron me empezó a insultar, me defendió. Harry no se movió hasta que Ron me apunto con su varita y se interpuso entre los dos. Harry no actúo hasta que el rayo naranja de Ron casi me alcanza, lo empujo con tanta fuerza al muro que casi pensé era otra persona.

Llegue al retrato de la Dama Gorda, estaba sentada roncando. Murmure la contraseña pero no se movió. Esperando a que reaccionara me dio tiempo de pensar en la mirada de Harry. No podía entender una mirada que no podía reconocer, una mirada que el nunca había dirigido hacia mi, una mirada que casi podía jurar significaba celos…

_Cállate__ Ginny…el no esta celoso…nunca lo ha estado, nunca lo estará…_

"PIXIE DUST!" Le grite a la Dama Gorda quien casi se sale de su retrato. Parecía apunto de comentar algo, pero al mirar mi cara enojada, murmuro por lo bajo y la puerta se abrió.

Enojado en la Sala Común estaba Dean esperándome. Trate de darle las buenas noches rápido, pero me tomo de la mano para tratar de calmarme. No quería ser ruda, por lo que apreté su mano y le dije adiós nuevamente. Me di la vuelta, cuando el dijo algo que me dejo petrificada.

"Te fijaste en la forma que me miraba Harry?" me pregunto. "Crees que le gustas?"

Sin darme la vuelta para encararlo, me forcé a reír y trate de ignorar la sensación que me produjeron sus palabras. "Ninguna posibilidad Dean, el me ve como a su hermana. Y si estas preocupado, ellos están a punto de llegar."

Sin decirle otra palabra subí las escaleras. Abrí rápidamente la puerta, no tarde nada en quitarme el uniforme de Quidittch y tirarlas al piso. Saque mi pijama del ropero, mientras los eventos pasados se reproducían en mi cabeza.

_Le gustas a Harry._

No, claro que no.

_Pero la forma en que te miraba._

Es la mirada de un hermano.

_Pero Ron no te __veía de esa manera._

Si pero Ron es un tonto.

_Excelente puno._

No podía seguir pensando en eso. Desde la primera vez que conocí a Harry en la estación de King Cross, esperaba tontamente, que por una fuerza desconocida el se fijara en mi, y desperdiciando tiempo sobre analizando aunque sea una pequeña mirada, una palabra o cualquier acción que realizara. No, ya no podía mas.

Después en mi cama, miraba el techo, decidí que su mirada, lo oh-curiosa mirada, no era mas que la mirada de Harry viendo a casi su hermana a la cual quería proteger. Así de simple, nada mas, nada menos.

Pero en mis sueños, era diferente. Estaba otra vez en el atajo, pero no estaba con Dean, estaba con Harry. Harry no Dean, me estaba besando y eso era algo que los hermanos no hacen. Era fácil traicionar mis pensamientos cuando estaba conciente, pero hacer lo mismo con los sueños es imposible.

Los días siguientes Ron se mostró de pésimo humor. Cuando pasaba a mi lado alzaba la cabeza y no me dirigía la mirada. No creía que su mal temperamento se fuera a esparcir con los demás pero me equivoque el día que dejo a Demelza hecha un mar de lagrimas. Casi puedo jurar que por poco golpeaba a Harry en la cara.

Esperaba que Ron reaccionara con mis palabras. Estaba preparada a su enojo, que usualmente duraba solo unos días, pero lo que no esperaba era que Hermione recibiera lo peor de Ron. El cual no se había motivado a dar una paso mas hacia Hermione sino todo lo contrario.

Una noche antes de nuestro primer partido Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, suspire tenia que contarle porque Ron actuaba de esa manera. Cuando finalmente me arme de valor se lo explique, le dijo como le había revelado a Ron sus antiguos hábitos de besar a Krum, se quedo callada durante varios minutos.

"Tenias que haberle dicho lo de Krum?" Hermione susurro, limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo. "Fue hace como mil años, ya no significa nada mas."

"No pensaba claramente, lo siento," le dije. Me sentía horrible, pensando en el daño que le había causado a Hermione.

"Por que tiene que estar tan enojado conmigo?" se pregunto a ella misma. Sacudió su cabeza y se levanto. Cuando le pregunte a donde iba ella solo me contesto que necesitaba estar a solas. Salio de mi cuarto sin mirarme. No podía culparla de enojarse conmigo. Yo estaba enojada conmigo misma.

Pero Hermione ya había olvidado su enojo el día siguiente.

Ron entro a la Sala Común irritado. Cuando cerro el retrato, los Gryffindor comenzaron a echarle porras hasta yo me acerque a darle una palmada de felicitaciones en la espalda. Se forzaba tratando de esconder su gusto por ser el centro de atención. Tomando la mano de mi hermano le dije," Todavía estoy enojada contigo, pero fue un juego excelente."

Antes de que me pudiera contestar nada, Lavander apareció a mi lado y se rió. Se acerco a Ron y le susurro algo en el oído por unos cuantos segundos, su sonrisa creció, me miro desafiante y asintió a lo que sea que Lavander le dijo. Tomo su mano y se lo llevo. Se sentaron en la silla mas cercana y se empezaron a besar…

La Sala Común quedo en silencio por cinco segundos gracias a la rara escena que se presentaba. Cuando Harry entro, la porra se avivo pero esta vez los gritos de jubilo eran para el Capitán. Me quede parada esperando poder hablar con Harry una vez mas.

Mire a mi hermano y su acompañante me daban nauseas. Cuando Harry se libero de los demás, hable con el brevemente y me fui, dejando que viera a su mejor amigo en acción, me di la vuelta y la vi.

Hermione estaba entre Cormac y Romilda, viendo el espectáculo de Ron y Lavander. Su cara lo decía todo. Su boca ligeramente abierta, moviéndose como si quisiera decir algo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Sus ajos se aguaron, no pude entender como le hizo para que las lagrimas no salieran, estaba apunto de ir con ella cuando una mano me jalo.

"Buen juego Ginny," me dijo Dean besándome en los labios, distrayéndome un poco, me voltee pero Hermione ya no estaba, Harry salio por el agujero del retrato supuse que iría tras ella.

"Mi hermano es un imbecil," murmure mientras me volteaba hacia mi novio.

Se encogió de hombros, "No estaban saliendo o si?"

No quería decirle nada. Dos de las personas mas importantes en mi vida no estaban en buenos términos con migo no quería una tercera frustrada. Como pude le mostré una sonrisa, le dije que me tenia que ir a dormir.

Hermione me fue a buscar al día siguiente. Cuando la vi que se acercaba pensé que comenzaríamos a hablar sobre Ron. Pero en vez de eso, me abrazo y me pidió disculpas por su ultima conducta hacia mi y empezó a hablar acerca de la próxima fiesta de Navidad. Casi no la escuche, tratando de entenderla. Estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y lo hacia muy bien.

La situación no mejoro durante las siguientes semanas. Ron y Lavander unían sus labios cada vez que podían. Cualquiera alrededor de ellos se sentía completamente incomodo. Por primera vez Harry se veía gustoso de entrar a clases para que los amantes permanecieran separados por un rato. Me daba gusto de que mis hermanos hubieran inventado las orejas extendibles en vez de labios.

Hermione los evadía a toda costa lo que era fácil de hacer por que permanecían pegados. Pensándolo bien no se como pudo soportar compartir el mismo dormitorio con ella. Me la imagino queriendo dormirse sin lograr hacerlo gracias a las risitas de Parvati y Lavander, tratando de ponerse la almohada en la cabeza. Tal vez usaba el hechizo Impenetrable.

"No te vas a dar por vencida Ginny? me susurro en la librería. En vano trataba de convencerla de que hablara con Ron. "No voy a hablar con el, no cuando el decidió tratarme mal por besarme con Viktor."

Me distraje al voltear al lado de la mesa. "Lo siento mucho." Le dije, tratando de arreglar la metida de pata que hace unas semanas había llevado a cabo. Había arruinado las pocas oportunidades de ver a Hermione convertida en mi cuñada, me sentía terrible.

"Ya habíamos hablado al respecto!" suspiro, dando vuelta a las paginas de su libro de encantamientos mientras se escuchaba a Peeves cantar una tonada navideña en el corredor. "Tu no podías predecir la forma en que Ron lo iba a tomar. No te culpo de nada. Ron tiene la culpa de ser un tonto, no tu."

Asentí, sin poder quitarme el sentimiento de culpa. Quería hablar mas sobre el tema pero Hermione una vez mas me callo y cambio de tema.

"Además," dijo, "Ahora de quien tenemos que preocuparnos es de Harry."

Mi corazón voló. Cuando le platique que Ron y Harry me habían atrapado en el atajo con Dean, había dejado al lado los detalles de la mirada de Harry, creí que no tenia relevancia, y no quería molestar a Hermione con los nuevos sentimientos protectores de Harry. Estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera notado sin tener que decirle nada.

"Escuche un par de chicas en el baño hablando sobre una poción de amor para el," Hermione replico, desplomando mi teoría de que hubiera notado el cambio de actitud hacia mi. "Se va a meter en problemas si no le pide a alguien que sea su pareja para el baile."

Me imagine por un segundo siendo yo a quien el invitara, caminando con las manos entrelazadas hacia la oficina de Slughorn. Saque la imagen de mi cabeza, reuní todos mis pensamientos y me disculpe diciéndole que tenia que ir con Dean.

Llegue a la salida rápidamente, di la vuelta y me estrelle contra Malfoy. Mis libros salieron volando a todas direcciones mientras el rubio se carcajeaba de mi. Me agache a juntarlos y lo voltee a ver, se veía débil como si no hubiera dormido en días.

"Fíjate por donde vas Weasley," dijo mientras pisaba uno de mis libros, se fue sin decir mas.

Murmure unas cuantas palabras hacia el y me quede juntando los libros, pensando en todas las formas en que lo podía hechizar la próxima vez que me lo topara. Me voltee para atrás en busca de mas libros y me encontré frente a los ojos verdes mas hermosos que en mi vida hubiera visto.

Harry estaba aguachado a mi nivel, con mi libro de Pociones en la mano, me lo estaba pasando, mientras sonreía tímidamente. "Todo esta bien Ginny?"

Asentí y todo lo demás se derritió mientras me perdía en su mirada. "Me tropecé," le susurre, olvidándome del tonto hijo del mortifago con el cual había colapsado.

Dándome el ultimo libro, nos paramos, "Estoy buscando a Hermione, sabes si esta adentro?" me pregunto.

"Te cansaste de ser el espectador de Ron?"

Asintió, "Me gustaría que volvieran a ser amigos."

"Sabes lo cabeza dura que son, mira por cuanto tiempo se han gustado." Sabia que entraba en aguas profundas revelando un poco de información de la vida personal de mi amiga, pero sabia que no era secreto para nadie mas. Harry tampoco había hablado con Ron al respecto pero el lo sabia, por que asintió.

"Entonces vas a invitar a Dean al baile?" pregunto Harry. Creí ver una chispa detrás de sus ojos cuando dijo el nombre de Dean, pero debí haberlo imaginado.

Asentí, me sentí incomoda ante la situación. Apunte hacia el y le dije, "Mira la línea de chicas que esperan a que el famoso Harry Potter las invite a la fiesta, cual a sido la que atrapo tus pensamientos?"

Harry parecía enfermo. Le pregunte si se sentía bien pero Peeves nos interrumpió, riéndose y gritando. "Weezy y Potty!" apuntando sobre nuestras cabezas. "No deben romper tradiciones Navideñas!"

Miramos hacia arriba, era un muerdago que segundos antes no había estado ahí. Obviamente Pevves lo había colocado mientras estábamos distraídos. Me reí nerviosamente y lo mire, parecía que nuevamente se había enfermado.

Mientras Peeves danzaba alrededor de nosotros, nerviosamente moví los libros que llevaba en los brazos, esperando que otra vez se me cayeran. Claro que estaba conciente que el no me iba besar bajo el muerdago y por varias razones, la primera y mas que nada es que el no deseaba besar a alguien que era como su hermanita, pero no podía evitar pensar en…

"Dean!" casi grite, cuando vi pasar a mi novio al otro lado del corredor. Palmeando el hombro de Harry corrí a su lado. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosas como si me hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa. No tenia razón para sentirme culpable. No había planeado la cita bajo el muerdago.

"Eso era muerdago?" pregunto Dean, mirando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Mire hacia atrás, ya no estaba Harry, Peeves tomo la decoración y se dirigía al lado opuesto.

Tropezando entre palabras, trate de explicarle la situación. Dean sonrío al entender lo que había pasado. Al final de la historia, Dean dijo, "No estoy enojado contigo, fue Peeves," dijo, tratando de calmar mi mirada de preocupación. "No creo que tengas la razón Ginny, Harry no deja de mirarte últimamente. Hazme un favor, mantente alerta. No se si puedo confiar en el."

Después del comentario de Dean, empecé a estudiar el comportamiento de Harry mas de lo usual. Definitivamente era sospechoso. Por ejemplo, cada vez que me daba cuenta que Harry me estaba viendo, pretendía no estarme mirando, y constantemente trataba de tener contacto físico conmigo, pero inmediatamente se alejaba como si hubiera cometido en especie de pecado mortal.

Una de las evidencias mas importantes de que Harry se empezaba a fijar en mi, fue su invitación a Luna para la fiesta de Slughorn. No es que diga que Luna es fea o nada por el estilo, al contrario ella es una persona adorable, pero Harry la veía de igual forma que a Hermione, eso equivalía a llevar a su hermana a la fiesta, era una opción segura.

Lo que significaba que Harry no se lo había podido pedir a la persona que el quería. Lo seguía estudiando para ver cual chica causaba en el ese nerviosismo que antes le causaba Cho, pero no miraba a nadie…_bueno_…esta bien…el me miraba a mi.

Con todas estas cosas en mi cabeza, necesitaba hablar con Hermione. Ella no seria capaz de darme alas y seria una buena forma de distraerla de sus recientes pleitos con mi hermano. En vez de eso me dio un puñetazo, metafóricamente hablando claro, al decirme que había aceptado la invitación de Cormac.

"Que hiciste que?" le dije enojada, olvidándome completamente de Harry. "Hermione solo lo haces para darle celos a Ron?"

"Claro que no," y sonrío, no con una sonrisa de Hermione, sino como soy-una-colegiala-buscando-venganza-sobre-el-chico-que-me-gusta. "Además tu no deberías de hablar. Tu le has tratado de dar celos a Harry durante todo el año."

"Disculpa?" le dije sin creerlo. "Sucede que Dean me importa, me puedes decir lo mismo sobre Cormac?"

"Claro que si," dijo de una manera poco convincente, "El es fuerte…y juega muy bien el Quidditch…"

"A ti no te importa el Quidditch!" le grite. "Lo que te importa es Ron! Honestamente Hermione, como puedes ser la mejor en todo en cuanto a la escuela se refiere, pero ser una incompetente igual que el cuando se refiere a cosas del corazón?"

Después esa noche Dean y yo estábamos sentados tomando jugo de calabaza en un rincón en la fiesta de Slughorn. Me platicaba acerca de sus planes para las próximas vacaciones, me alegre de ver a Harry con Luna alejándose de situaciones incomodas.

"Se salio con la suya," dijo Dean, apuntando hacia donde estaban Hermione y Cormac. Ella se veía horrorizada de estar a su lado. "De verdad crees que le gusta ese tipo?" me pregunto.

Tosi y negué con la cabeza. Los miraba a los dos, Cormac la guiaba indudablemente abajo del muerdago, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el le había plantado ya sus labios en los suyos. Puse mi mano sobre la boca en señal de sorpresa y asco.

"Eso es repulsivo," dijo Dean tratando de reírse.

"Es lo que se merece," replicque, tratando de zafarse de el para ir a perderse en mitad de la concurrencia. Me sentí depresiva por lo actuales eventos, al recordar que fueron mis palabras las que iniciaran esta situación Ron-Lavander-Hermione-Cormac. Me recobre de los pensamientos, no era mi culpa de que Ron hubiese interpretado mal las palabras que le dije y tampoco era mi culpa que Hermione seleccionara a un imbecil para llevara a cabo su revancha.

"Esa es Rita Skeeter?" Dean pregunto, apuntando a la periodista que platicaba muy a gusto con una joven mujer.

"Que hace esa tonta reportera aquí?" silbe. Pensé que le estaba prohibido entrar a los terrenos del castillo. Esperaba que no estuviera buscando una nueva manera de arruinar la vida de alguien. Aunque se haya tratado de redimir el pasado Febrero, odiaba su sola existencia.

Aparentemente un caballero de lentes pequeños se preguntaba lo mismo. Llego acompañado de un hombre raro y alto al cual le dijo en voz alta, "Rita? Que demonios haces tu aquí?"

"Horace me invito, Eldred. Ya que me contrataron nuevamente en el periódico, esta esperanzado de que escriba un articulo para elevar su ego." replico Rita.

_Eldred…?_ Me dije a mi misma. Ese debe ser el autor de quien Hermione me había hablado. Me preguntaba si ya había hecho algo para que se lo presentaran. Mire hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba. Me miro de manera hambrienta.

"Crees que ese sea el vampiro que decían vendría?" Dean me pregunto. "Por que así lo parece."

Le dije que se callara por que Eldred acababa de mencionar a Harry.

"…Y le dije que podía hacer mucho dinero, pero el chico no acepto," Eldred dijo muy enojado," Debes decirme Rita, como le hiciste para convérsenlo para que te diera la exclusiva el pasado invierno."

Rita se acomodo los lentes. "Lo hizo por que el es muy noble," rodó los ojos mientras decía esto. "El chico no vería una oportunidad de negocio aunque la tuviera en la nariz."

"Entonces creo que necesitamos mas personas como el," la otra mujer hablo por fin.

Eldred se volvió a ella, completamente sorprendido de que hubiera alguien mas en la conversación. "Tenemos el gusto de conocernos?"

"Ella es Joanne Rowling," Rita la presento. "Ella es una escritora también, pero obvio no tan buena como tu. Tal vez recuerdes sus historias para niños? _Rabbit and Miss Bee_?"

Eldred extendió la mano y estrecho la de Joanne. "Mi hijo ama esa historia," Eldred replico. "Escribiste eso hace años, Joanne, de seguro has estado haciendo otras cosas."

"Viajando mucho," Joanne dijo. "He visitado Universidades muggles extranjeras. Tienen una cultura fascinante."

"Joanne es lo que llamamos una periodista de mundo puritana," Rita dijo. "Piensa que una historia se debe contar por el bien de las personas."

Joanne miro a Rita llena de furia. Asumí que esto era un tema de conversación entre ellas que todavía no concluía. Joanne le contesto, "Y tu crees que una historia debe contarse solo si hace galeones."

"Tengo bocas que alimentar," escupió Rita. Se volvió a Elder quien se veía que disfrutaba la batalla. "Que piensas?"

"Honestamente, nunca escribiría nada que no llenara mis bolsillos."

Joanne movió la cabeza en desaprobación. "Esa es la tendencia alrededor del mundo," dijo. "Autores, reporteros…" enlisto. "El Diario el Profeta es el claro ejemplo." Pauso, mientras traía a su mente el resto de la información. "De hecho, los muggles también están haciendo lo mismo. La semana pasada hable con un reportero del New York Times, me dijo lo mismo que ustedes me acaban de decir."

"New York Times?" cuestiono Rita.

"Un periódico muggles de Estados Unidos," Joanne replico.

"Han visto a Hermione?"

Brinque cuando Cormac salio de la nada. Mentí al decirle que la había visto cerca de la puerta. Se fue a buscarla y en su lugar apareció el vampiro quien se acerco a nuestra mesa.

"Sanguini, te dije que no anduvieras metiendo tu nariz!" Eldred grito, agarrando al vampiro y lo retiro de nosotros, volteo a ver a Joanne y le pregunto. "Quisieras conocer a Harry Potter?"

Joanne inmediatamente asintió, pero después negó con la cabeza. "Ya es muy tarde tengo que irme…"

Los cuatro desaparecieron. Mire hacia la puerta, Harry se ponía su capa de Invisibilidad. La puerta aparentemente se abrió y cerro sola. Sin ninguna otra distracción, me aboque a Dean.

"Te gustaría bailar?" me pregunto Dean, cuando la música de Celestina Warbeck comenzó a tocar. Era una hermosa canción.

"Claro," le dije mientras le daba mi mano.

Nos paramos, y sin importarnos de que nadie bailara, bailamos despacio al compás de la música. En los brazos del otro, disfrutamos lo que resto de la fiesta. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, pasaríamos accidentalmente debajo de un muerdago.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, estaba triste por que Ron y Hermione todavía no se hablaban. Eso significaba que no iría a visitarnos para las fiestas desembridas. Sentada en mi habitación envolviendo regalos para mi familia, mi puerta se abrió, alce los ojos para ver quien era.

"Fred! George!" grite, aventando las cajas y abalanzándome sobre ellos, a quienes no veía desde el verano. Los abrace y bese diciéndoles todo lo que los había extrañado.

Me palmearon en la espalda y quitaron las cajas que estaban sobre mi cama. "Que estas haciendo querida hermanita?" Fred me pregunto, viendo alrededor y levantando el papel de envoltura.

"Envolviendo regalos,"

"Algo para nosotros?" George pregunto, mirando una calculadora muggle que había conseguido para papa.

"Afortunadamente, ya los envolví," le dije, apuntando unas cajas de colores brillantes. Cada uno tomo un frasco de Saliva de Droxy que me había traído de Hogwarts, ya que se les estaba acabando la suya.

Fred y George tomaron cada quien su caja y las menearon, pero nada se escucho, gracias a que le había pedido a mama que les pusiera en encantamiento anti-espionaje. Decepcionados se dieron por vencidos y volvieron su atención a mi.

"Escuchaste las buenas noticias?" pegunto Fred

"Tal vez mama te va a dar un regalo previo a Navidad." Termino George.

"Que es?"

"Va a mudar a Fleur a tu cuarto,"

Gruñí. Eso era lo que faltaba para volver la Navidad maravillosa, pensé sarcásticamente. Como si haber pasado tiempo con ella en verano no fuera tortura suficiente, ahora hasta tendría que compartir mi cuarto. Esperaba que mama cambiara de parecer.

"Por que no se puede quedar con Bill?" les pregunte. "Ya se van a casar."

"Ya conoces a mama," replico George.

Anticuada, pensé. Sacudí los malos pensamientos y trate de olvidar que posiblemente compartiríamos cuarto y recordé que no había comprado un regalo para ella.

"Como va la tienda?" les pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Tuvimos gran demande de Hogwarts antes de que llegaran las vacaciones," dijo Fred.

"Veinte pociones de amor para veinte acaloradas señoritas," acabo George.

"Y esperamos sinceramente que tu no fueras una de ella."

"Estoy saliendo con Dean, saben que no ocupo una, además pensándolo bien tal vez fue así como Lavander se fijo en Ron."

Los gemelos me miraron emocionados y me pidieron explicación a lo que decía. Sonreí, les conté la historia y les pedí que no lo dejaran en paz ni por un momento. Estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque estaban sorprendidos de que Ron hubiera escogido a Lavander como su compañera de besuqueo y no a Hermione.

Después de mis observaciones hacia Harry los pasados meses, de alguna manera lo había convertido en un juego personal tratar de tocar a Harry cada vez que pudiera. Cualquier excusa que pudiera encontrar. Lo palmeaba en el hombro, o la pierna, hasta quitarle el asqueroso gusano, solo para ver que reacción tenia. Pude notar que cualquier contacto que tuviera con el tenia la misma tensa respuesta y me avergüenzo en admitir que tenía una fascinación un poco insana de ver como tiraba lo que traía en los brazos.

Estaba lista para tocar el pie de Harry con el mío en la cena de Navidad cuando mama vio a Percy a través de la ventana, caminando junto al ministro. Percy aun no buscaba la reconciliación, dudaba que su aparición no fuera solo una excusa para poder traer el ministro con el.

Tenia razón, en cuanto Rufus tubo la oportunidad, invito a Harry a tomar un paseo. Mama empezó a hablar con un Percy incomodo, los demás seguimos sentados como si estuviéramos petrificados.

Después de varios minutos así, hice mi silla para atrás para retirarme. Mama me lanzo una mirada y me pause. Temblando del coraje, me volví a sentar y mire a Fred y a George, que se veían igual de irritados que yo.

"Te sienta bien Londres?" le pregunto mama. Rehusaba pensar que mama no supiera el verdadero propósito de la visita de su hijo después del poco o nulo contacto que tuvo con nosotros.

"Si," Percy contesto nervioso, tratando de esconder su incomodidad. Coloco sus manos en el respaldo de la silla vacía de Harry, la apretó con fuerza tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. A pesar de que Harry no tuviera cabello rojo ni pecas el era mas parte de la familia que Percy.

La cara de Percy se volvía blanca. Mama estaba helada, mirando a Fred para que ni siquiera pensara en decir o hacer algo.

"Nos acompañas a cenar Percy," pregunto George, mirando alrededor haber que había. Tomo su propio cuchillo. "Todavía tenemos el cuchillo con el cual nos diste la puñalada, quieres que le de filo para otra estocada?"

Mama coloco las manos en su cadera y le grito a George tan fuerte que me dolieron los oídos, sin querer que me dejaran fuera de la pelea, abrí la boca pero mama también me dirigió esa mirada, no me atreví a decir nada. En ves de eso tome mi varita y apunte hacia la mesa. Murmure un hechizo, una cucharada de puré de papas salio del tazón.

Dos cucharadas alcanzaron la mía; Fred y George les gusto la idea. Con un zumbido las tres bolas zumbaron en el aire por un segundo, tanteando a Percy e ignorando a mama, con un movimiento de varita la comida encontró su objetivo en la cara de Percy.

Se hizo para atrás, quitándose la comida de la boca y los ojos. Irritado nos miro y dijo, "Ya veo que esto fue una mala idea."

Mama comenzó a gritarnos cuando Percy salio de la casa. No me importo. Valía la pena sin importar el castigo que nos estaba esperando. Mama podía gritarnos durante horas, pero no lo hizo en vez de eso lloro y salio de la cocina. Los gemelos se miraron uno al otro y se fueron a consolar a mama.

Fleur y Bill se excusaron de la mesa voltee a mirar a papa, quien se comía lo ultimo de su pudín y comenzaba con su postre, parecía que se acababa de perder la escena.

Ron siguió con su comida. Mire alrededor Harry aun no regresaba, le pregunte a Ron por que no iba a buscarlo. Ron movió su cabeza, me dijo que Harry se las podía arreglar solo, estaría bien. Me disculpe, tome mi abrigo y salí de la casa.

Cuando llegue al pórtico de atrás, casi caigo encima de Harry. Se había sentado en el escalón de abajo, observando sin ver la noche de invierno. Encima de nosotros, nubes gris formaban sombras y empezaban a soltar nieve otra vez para reunirse con sus copos hermanos que yacían en el suelo. El viento llego al pórtico y empezó a mover el columpio que una vez Harry y yo compartimos, como si alguien invisible se estuviera meciendo.

Se disculpo, levanto y se empezó a alejarse. Salio del pórtico hacia la noche fresca y empezó a caminar. Mire como los pasos de Harry se borraban, después de varias pisadas casi no podía definir su contorno. Suspirando, me quise contener para no seguirlo, pero no podía dejarlo ir solo, pensar solo.

Salte fuera del pórtico y empecé a seguirlo casi no se notaban sus huellas, gruñí aunque estiraba mis piernas ellas no eran igual de largas a las de el. Después de un momento, Harry se detuvo y volteo, queriendo ver quien lo seguía.

"Que haces Ginny?" pregunto al verme pasar por dificultades.

"Trato…de…alcanzarte…" replique, brincando de pie a pie. "Pero eres mas alto que yo, y no es fácil alcanzarte."

Espero a que lo alcanzara. Cuando finalmente lo hice, la nieve caía con mas fuerza. Los copos caían sobre nuestras cabezas y me reí al ver a Harry parado con la nieve derritiéndose en su cara, parecía como si se hubiera derramado una bolsa de azúcar sobre el cabello.

"Mala entrevista con el Ministro?" le pregunte, haciéndole la seña de regresar al pórtico para ya no mojarnos mas.

Caminando un poco mas despacio de lo usual, Harry asintió, mirando al lado para ver el campo de Quidditch. Estoy segura de que deseaba que el clima no fuera tan inclemente para así poder volar y deshacerse del estrés. Se froto las manos y comenzó a contarme de que había hablado con Rufus.

"Me llamo hombre de Dumbledore," dijo Harry, sus ojos brillaron ante tal pensamiento.

"Pensó que te estaba insultando?" le pregunte, nada me detenía de hacer reír a Harry. "Entonces estas en contra del Ministro, que te hace sentir eso?"

"Con el corazón roto, por supuesto," sacudiéndose la reciente reunión y también la nieve de la cara me pregunto, "Como les fue en la cena con Percy.? No quise entrar para no interrumpirlos."

Me reí, recordando la mascarilla que le brindamos a Percy, "Lo primero que debería de haber hecho es pedir disculpas," le dije, haciendo una cara de pocos amigos y le seguí relatando la historia. Pensó que el comentario de mi hermano era un poco agresivo pero igual se rió de la estupenda cena que le brindamos. "Fred y George se fueron tras de mama cuando comenzó a llorar y yo detrás de ti."

Harry se sorprendió de lo que dije. "Por que?" pregunto despacio.

Temblé y me quite la nieve de las pestañas. Había varias razones por las cuales había salido a buscarlo, mas que nada por que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar me gustaría estar acompañada.

"Olvida al Ministerio," le dije. "Aquí se encuentra gente que le importas, Ron, mis padres, los gemelos…"No pude detenerme le tome del brazo y le dije, "y yo."

Se encogió un poco. Antes de otra reacción, puse mi pie en el primer escalón del pórtico. Me resbale y caí sobre la nieve.

"Ginny!" Harry grito, tratando de levantarme pero fallo. El chico me pudo haber salvado de Tom pero no de un escalón resbaladizo. Se miraba preocupado pero se calmo al oír mi risa. Me miro y también sonrío, me tendió la mano.

Los copos de nieve estaban fríos, no podía dejar de reír. Tome la mano de Harry pero no me levante, lo jale a un lado mío, no opuso resistencia.

"A Ron y a mi nos gustaba el invierno," le dije, moviendo mis brazos como un ventilador. "Por que podíamos hacer ángeles de nieve por doquier." Moví las piernas de la misma manera. Mientras hacia mi ángel lo mire, quien se veía perdido mirándome. "Se que es infantil," le dije sonriendo. "Es por eso que después no hablas de que lo hiciste," sople nieve de mi rostro. "Vamos inténtalo."

Harry no se veía muy convencido pero le pestañee un poco. Se encogió nuevamente de hombros y siguió mi sugerencia. Después de varios movimientos de piernas y brazos, nos levantamos para ver nuestras obras de arte. Lado a lado contemplando los Ángeles sin cara.

Fue en ese momento que me percate de algo muy curioso, tal vez creados inconcientemente por nuestras mentes, una sonrisa amplia apareció, apunte nuestras creaciones y le dije lo mas inocente que pude, "Mira Harry nuestros Ángeles están tomados de la mano!"

Como lo suponía Harry reacciono como lo venia haciendo últimamente, tal vez como lo venia haciendo desde el verano. Me di la vuelta para volver al pórtico, no pude soportar y le tome el brazo y le pregunte. "Voy a dormirme, vamos?"

"Que?" repitió, dejando de ver a los Ángeles.

Me reí y empecé a subir las escaleras, dejando un confundido Harry bajo la nieve. Cerré la puerta y pensé en Dean, me sentí un poco culpable, me sentí traicionada por mis pensamientos. Como en el verano no extrañaba a mi novio como se suponía tenia que hacerlo. A pesar de que nuestra relación crecía, sentía como si volvía a Hogwarts a ver a mi amigo y no a mi novio.

Mire a través de la ventana, la nieve ya no estaba cayendo, parecía que lo había hecho solo para nosotros, para esa ocasión. Las nubes gris comenzaban a apartarse y aparecía un cielo despejado.

Algo estaba pasando entre Harry y yo, pero a diferencia del cielo, ese algo aun no estaba claro.


	12. La chica que amo

Saludos y gracias como siempre a todos los que siguen esta historia, Ginny2812, Nympha13 (saludos a Venezuela), Niernath ya no tendrás que esperar, saralpp la historia trata mas allá de la batalla, Cesiss, Dark angel.o.2615, Lean Lope, Evasis, Joslin Weasley, danitza hoshi y como siempre a JOr, no hay ningún problema en que uses la frase, después de tu critica es lo menos que mereces.

**Capitulo doce, la****-chica-que-amo.**

Cuando volvimos de las vacaciones de Navidad, poco había cambiado. Hermione en contra de mis esperanzas, no quería hablarle a Ron, quien tampoco quería hablarle a Hermione y se la pasaba besando a Lavander cada vez que podía. Harry quien estaba atrapado en medio de los dos, seguía buscando mi compañía.

Los únicos que habíamos cambiado éramos Dean y yo. Fue una transformación. Estaba enojado por que no nos habíamos podido visitar durante las fiestas y para empeorar las cosas había sorprendido a Harry mirándome en el Gran Salón.

"Te esta mirando," Dean susurro una noche durante la cena. "No te puede quitar los ojos de encima por un segundo?"

"Tal vez no me mira a mi," replique, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza. "Tal vez tiene la mirada perdida y resulta que estoy en el punto."

"Pero a cada momento?" pregunto Dean

"A cada rato?" pregunto. Metió la cuchara a su boca y la volvió a sacarla. "No me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con tu familia durante las vacaciones." Volvió a meterse la cuchara.

"Con quien mas puede ir? Sus tíos son una pesadilla."

Ignoro lo que dije. "Pasa mucho tiempo contigo?"

Rodee los ojos. "Estamos en la misma casa, acaso no es obvio?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Tal vez fue el momento que Harry y yo compartimos en la nieve; tal vez era el hecho de que Harry parecía interesarse en mi; tal vez era que nuevamente sentía que Dean era mejor amigo que novio, pero con el comienzo del año crecía mi enojo hacia el.

Gracias a Dios Hermione se empezaba a distraer del problema con Ron por la ultima lección con Dumbledore. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando en libro tras libro.

Varias veces la acompañe en su búsqueda mientras el frío viento del invierno soplaba através de las ventanas de la biblioteca. En la mesa había montones de libros viejos, sus cubiertas estaban rasgadas y sucias. Lo único que tenían en común era que sus publicaciones tenían que ver con magia oscura.

Cerro un libro exasperadamente, dejo salir un gruñido exasperante igual que el libro. Por lo que se veía, lo que sea que había estado buscando no se encontraba en la colección de libros de la escuela, legal o restringida.

"Necesitas ayuda Hermione?" le pregunte, mientras ojeaba un pequeño libro en lengua extranjera, alcance a ver la cara de un hombre que sufría la ruptura de su abdomen. Cerré el libro.

"Bueno," contesto Hermione,"ya deberías de saber que no te puedo decir nada."

Estaba segura de que esta búsqueda en particular tenia que ver con las lecciones de Harry. Sabia que no me podía decir nada de lo que Dumbledore le enseñaba. Eso no significaba que yo no le hubiera tratado de sacar algo, pero la chica es persistente cuando así se lo propone.

"Dado el hecho que ninguno de estos libros me a servido para algo," movió su vista y recorrió la montaña de libros a su alrededor, "No tengo nada que decirte!" Dijo de la manera mas frustrada dando un golpe con sus puños. Vencida puso su cabeza sobre ella. No estaba acostumbrada a que los libros la defraudaran.

El ultimo libro que ella había estado ojeando estaba a su lado, salía de su borde un pedazo de papel seguramente marcando la pagina consultada. Trate de no hacer nada de ruido, lo alcance y con el mayor de los cuidados lo jale. El titulo era: _Magick Moste Evile_. Lo abrí donde indicaba y me puse a fisgonear la pagina.

Solamente había dos temas…La maldición _Horblio_, su nombre lo recibía gracias a la persona que por primera vez lo uso, explicaba como poder hacer explotar una por una las partes del cuerpo….y también hablaba del Horcrux…que decía. "_Del Horcrux, el invento mágico maléfico por excelencia, es mejor no hablar ni dar instrucciones._"

Si Hermione había estado investigando acerca del Horbolio no creo que estuviera decepcionada ya que el libro le brindaba varios párrafos. Al leer nuevamente la explicación del Horcrux, pensé que esto combinada a la perfección con Lord Voldemort. El que no debe ser nombrado usando magia que no debe ser descrita.

"Horcrux," murmure para mi misma. Cuando cerré el libro, Hermione me lo quito de las manos, yo le sonreí tímidamente, "Tienes alguna idea de que es?"

"Ya por favor Ginny" dijo mientras metía el libro a su mochila. "Tu ni siquiera deberías de conocer la palabra. Si quieres ayudarme mejor hazlo devolviendo los libros a su lugar."

Tome varios libros poniéndolos de nuevo en su lugar correspondiente. Si me había advertido que dejara el tema en paz quería decir que de eso se trataba, tendría que investigar por mi cuenta, preguntarle a algún profesor o al mismo Dumbledore ni imaginarlo, tendría que ser con mi método, escuchando atrás de las puertas.

_Horcrux_, me repetí a mi misma, _de hecho suena como algo malvado…_

Al principio de febrero, los de sexto año, Dean incluido, empezaron las clases de aparición. Esto significaba que tenia tiempo para poner en orden mi tarea y tal vez practicar un poco de Quidditch.

Como Dean me lo pidió lo espere afuera del Gran Salón. La masa de estudiantes paso por mi lado, incluidos Ron y Harry que pasaron platicando sin percatarse de que yo estaba ahí.

"No quieres aprender a aparecerte Harry?" Ron le pregunto.

"Prefiero volar," replico Harry, mirando sobre su hombro.

Se apuraron mientras los veía marcharse. Me encogí por el hecho de que no me miraron, tal vez por que había mucha gente o por que no esperaban que yo estuviera ahí. Pero, no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza, Harry comenzaba a notarme, ni siquiera…

"Hermanita de Ron!" Seamus me hablo, colocándose al lado de Dean. El hecho de que Dean no me hubiera dicho así desde hace tiempo (y mas le vale no hacerlo,) Dean lo golpeo en la panza por usar su apodo en mi.

"Hola chicos," les dije, tendiendo mi mano a Dean. "Como les fue en la lección?"

Tanto Dean como Seamus me platicaron sobre el incidente de Susan y el esplendido movimiento de Ernie. Dean comento que Harry parecía distraído, lo dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

Cambie de tema antes de que me hiciera enojar. "Pero como les fue a ustedes?" les pregunte.

"Espero mejorar al pasar las semanas, por que francamente hoy no sentí nada," dijo Dean.

"Y no lo harás," llego Harper. La ultima vez que nos encontramos habíamos discutido en el campo de Quidditch. "No creo que las personas como tu puedan hacerlo."

"Y me supongo que tu si lo puedes hacer mejor, verdad?" le dije, poniendo en blanco los ojos. A Harper le hacia falta un año para poder accesar a las clases de aparición.

"Esta bien Ginny," dijo Dean, buscando en su bolsillo su varita por si acaso.

"Para tu información mi padre me ha estado enseñando como hacerlo." Dijo Harper sonriendo como un idiota. "Le puede pedir ayuda a tu papa," le dijo a Dean, "Se me olvidaba que no tienes uno."

No fue Dean quien se movió. Tampoco fui yo quien lo hizo. Fue Seamus quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza que salio volando, gritando de dolor. Seamus retaba a Harper quien comenzaba a levantarse. "Sigue con tonterías y esta vez no te vas a levantar." Le dijo. Seamus nos hizo señas para irnos.

"Finnigan, estoy sorprendido," la voz de Snape se escucho desde el fondo del Gran Salón. "Si esperaba que alguien peleara como un vil muggle, seria el señor Thomas…"

No oímos mas Dean y yo regresamos hacia la torre. Las manos entrelazadas, lo mire, su cara se veía tranquila. "Eso no te molesto, verdad?"

Sabia que su mama era muggle, pero estaba curiosa con relación a su verdadero padre. "Acaso tu papa…era un mago…?"

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Si lo era, mama nunca me lo dijo."

Llegamos con la Dama Gorda, dijimos la contraseña y pasamos, pero cuando estábamos en eso Dean trato de ayudarme hacerlo. "Ya habíamos hablado de esto Dean, no necesito ayuda para pasar."

Tomo una tragedia para contentar a Hermione y a Ron. Después de que Ron se convirtiera en una victima de las maquiavélicas ideas de Draco, Hermione casi no se aparto de su lado. Ron iba a estar bien gracias a Harry…_siempre Harry_…había salvado a mi familia mas veces de lo que pudiera contar.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y Hagrid se fueron, bese a cada miembro de mi familia. Cuando entre a la Sala Común, vi a la ultima persona que me gustaría ver, sentado en el sillón, espiando lleno de urgencia.

No lo podía creer. "El casi muere," suspire. "Como puedes estar pensando en Quidditch? Eres tan insensible?"

Cormac frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar. "Entonces esperare por Harry, toda la noche si así se requiere."

Me dirigí a las escaleras para subir al dormitorio de las chicas. Me pause, mire para atrás y saque mi varita. Murmurando un hechizo puse al idiota a dormir con otro movimiento apague las velas. Con un poco de suerte para cuando llegara Harry el hechizo seguiría y el podría regresar a su cuarto sin ser molestado. Era inevitable remplazar a Ron, pero no por eso Harry tenia que hacerlo hoy.

Lavander estaba furiosa ya que nadie le había avisado nada acerca de Ron, quien por alguna razón estaba cansado cada vez que lo visitaba. En cuanto a Hermione estaba de mejor espíritu desde que se había arreglado con Ron.

Mientra Hemione y yo caminábamos hacia el campo de Quiditch para el partido contra Hufflepuff, ya no podía ser tan paciente. Algo había pasado entre ella y mi hermano y no me decía nada. Había estado sonriendo y se veía muy feliz cosa que hace bastante no pasaba.

"Que ha pasado entre tu y Ron?" le pregunte, "Acaso ustedes…?"

"No," respondió rápidamente. "Solo volvemos a hablarnos. Creo que llegamos a cierto punto…"

"Tu crees?"

Se sonrojo.

Cormac paso a un lado de nosotras cargando su escoba y gritando, "Muévanse!" Me enfurecí al pensar que estábamos forzados a jugar con el, pero la verdad es que no había muchas opciones.

"De hecho yo te quería hacer una pregunta," dijo Hermione. "He estado notando que cierto mago te esta brindando mas y mas atención."

"Quien?" le pregunte, sabiendo claramente a quien se refería.

"Sabes a quien me refiero, y se que has notado mas cosas de las que yo he hecho."

Abrí la boca para explicarle las cosas pero de repente todo sonó muy gracioso en mi cabeza. Como se lo podía decir sin sonar como una chica colegiala con el corazón flechado? Tal vez Hermione lo noto, tal vez no era mi imaginación.

"Bueno?"

Suspire profundamente y le explique todo lo que había pasado desde que la escuela había empezado. Le dije de todas las veces que lo había atrapado mirándome y de la reacciones que tenia cada vez que lo tocaba. Le platique su manera de actuar cuando el y Ron me encontraron besándome con Dean en el atajo. También le dije que hasta Dean lo había notado y como había insultado a Harry.

Tenia la mirada pensativa mientras le relataba mi cuento. Finalmente dijo, "El ha estado actuando raro últimamente…" se pauso otra vez, pensando tal vez, en los meses pasados. "Y…si, todo tiene sentido…Bueno la única pregunta aquí, es que piensas hacer?"

"Que es lo que voy hacer?" le pregunte. "En caso de que te hayas olvidado, soy la novia de Dean."

"Sabes perfectamente que tu piensas en Dean como un amigo mas que como un novio," me recordó. "Y es Harry de quien hablamos."

"No le puedo hacer esto a Dean," le dije suavemente. El es una persona muy linda. Me sentiría increíblemente culpable si terminara con el para salir con Harry. Ni siquiera sabia si esa opción era verdadera. Olvidándose del hecho de que yo pensaba en Dean como un gran amigo. Olvidándose el hecho de que nuestra relación no era muy buena. Olvidando el hecho…"

"Como puede ser que no te importe?" me pregunto Hermione.

"Que no me importa?" sise mientras unas personas se paraban a vernos. La tome del brazo y la lleve a un salón solitario. "Como puedes decir que no me importa?"

"Ginny no quise decir…"

La calle, roja de la furia. "Hermione alguna vez te preguntaste por que Fred y George le dieron el mapa del merodeador? Yo los convencí de hacerlo." Le dije esto apuntándome el pecho. "O por que Cedric lo busco esa noche para darle una pista de la segunda prueba? Yo recordé lo que me habías dicho y le dije a Cedric que el estaba teniendo problemas para resolverlos."

"Ginny yo no…"

"Y cuando Barty Crouch tomo su mapa, me pregunto si alguna vez te has puesto a pensar como lo recupero? Sin mencionar el infierno que pase cuando estaba en buenos términos con Cho por el…"

"Ginny, por favor, yo no, lo sabia."

"No te atrevas a decirme que no me importa," le dije. Seque varias lagrimas que traicioneramente salieron de mis ojos. "El problema es que me importa demasiado!"

"Ginny si le dijeras a Harry…Quiero decir, has esperado por…"

"No!" le dije, las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. "No puedo seguir haciéndome esto. Espere por años a que me notara, y si por un milagro ocurrió, y Harry se fijo en mi, entonces lo siento…"

"Ginny…"

"Tendrá que esperar!" le grite, volteándome a patear un escritorio, me resiste a seguir llorando, no me iban a vencer. No iba a volver a llorar a causa de Harry. "Recuerda," le susurre, "Ya supere a Harry." Pero mi tono no fue tan convincente como yo quisiera.

Hermione suspiro, sabiendo claramente que no estaba enojada con ella. "Tu no quieres decir eso," dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros. "No sabia que habías hecho todo eso por Harry." Me dio la vuelta y abrazo. "Prométeme algo."

Asentí.

"Voy a checar todo esto de Harry," dijo, con sus pulgares seco mis lagrimas. "Se que Dean es un buen chico, pero no son el uno para el otro."

"Hermione yo…"

"Déjame terminar," dijo. "Si acaso pelean, prométeme que no vas a luchar para arreglar la situación."

La mire sin creer lo que me decía. "No te puedo prometer algo así," susurre, pero sabia que era exactamente lo que iba hacer. Si Dean y yo peleábamos, no iba hacer nada por arreglarlo.

Ahí estaba yo, horas después fuera del hospital, mirando la puerta. Dos de las personas mas importantes de mi vida estaban en ese cuarto, recobrándose de sus heridas. Ron y Harry, el ultimo había ingresado media hora antes.

Por que me sentía tan culpable de visitar a Harry?

Esa era una pregunta fácil de contestar. Todo comienzo al principio del juego. Nuestro Guardián, el sorprendente McLaggen, se la había tomado muy enserio y quería enseñar a nuestros bateadores como hacer correctamente su trabajo…a mitad del juego…el resultado nuestro Capitán recibió un Bludgersaso.

Estaba muy lejos de el para acacharlo. Afortunadamente Coote y Peakes si lo estaban. Ver el cuerpo de Harry sin vida desplomarse en el suelo fue la escena mas terrorífica que me había tocado vivir.

No me sentía culpable por eso. Al contrario eso me dio mas razones para estar cuidándolo. No el culpable de mi culpa era Dean. Quien decidió que los recientes hechos resultaban tremendamente divertidos. No se necesita un idiota para comprender por que lo hacia. El estaba con el asunto de Harry desde hace meses y yo estaba harta de esto.

Se lo hice saber. Le dije que se callara y dejara de actuar como un estupido Slytherin. Estaba lívido me acusaba de tomar el lado de Harry por en sima de el y me acuso de estar enamorada de el. Ahí estaba. Todo salio. Si Seamus no se hubiera puesto entre los dos, probablemente le hubiera presentado unos moquitos amigos míos y nuestro noviazgo hubiera acabado. Me Salí enojadísima de la sala Común, atrape la mirada de Hermione quien me cerro un ojo.

La puerta que estaba viendo de pronto se abrió y Lavander lentamente salio. Se veía realmente frustrada. Me miro y ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas. "No han despertado," dijo. "De hecho Ron nunca ha estado despierto cuando lo visito."

_Ron, que cobarde eres_, pensé. "Tal vez no has tenido suerte."

Solo alzo las cejas y se fue, murmurando no se que cosa sobre Hermione, mire como se alejaba del corredor, su cabeza mirando al suelo.

Cuando abrí la puerta fui bienvenida con el sonido de un ronquido. Bien, sabia que Ron roncaba, pero sucedía que había crecido a su lado y sabia cuando estaba fingiendo. La colcha le tapaba la cara, al lado de el estaba Harry, con vendajes en la cabeza que parecía mas bien un turbante. Sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Madam Pomfrey me saludo con una sonrisa. Gracias a que mis amigos y mi familia visitaban continuamente esta sala nos llegamos a conocer muy bien.

"Ginevra me podrías hacer un favor?" me pregunto. Cuando asentí, continuo. "Tengo que hacer un mandado," tomo unas figuritas de ella misma y las coloco en una silla, "Dale a los chicos su poción cuando ellas te lo indiquen." Apunto en la esquina. "Uno para cada uno."

Para cuando dejo de hablar y se fue Ron estaba sentado en la cama. Estaba feliz de ver que fuera yo y no Lavander. "Pensé que estarías tratando de cazar a McLaggen," dijo.

Fruncí el seño. "No lo necesito hacer," replique. "El resto del equipo ya se encargo de eso. Personalmente yo creo que tendrás otro compañero de cuarto esta noche."

Ron trato de esconder una sonrisa por las noticias. Tal vez no le alegraba la visita de Harry, pero la de Cormac creo que no le era tan indiferente. "Espero que Harry y yo mañana estemos fuera de aquí," dijo.

"Bueno tal vez tendrás que pretender que eres sonámbulo cuando se acerque Lavander," lo rete. Ron trato de evadir mi mirada. Suspire y le dije, "Sabes, nunca te pedí disculpas por lo que te dije, estaba enojada."

"Pero tenias razón." Ron dijo despacio.

Hace mucho tiempo que Ron y yo no platicábamos de esta forma. Antes de venir a Hogwarts nos mudábamos de habitación ya fuera la mía o la suya y platicábamos de tantas cosas. "Tengo que reconocer que casi arruino tus chancees con Hermione," le dije.

Ron se movió incómodamente en la cama. "Que? Yo…que quieres decir…?"

Rodee los ojos. "Ya has hablado con ella?" Movió lentamente su cabeza. "Ron que estas esperando? Habla con ella por favor."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña figura de Madam Pomfrey hablo, anunciando que era la hora del remedio de Ron y Harry. Palme su hombro y fui directo por ellas.

Los dos frascos se sentaron en la mesa. Las tome y me acerque a la puerta, pero Hermione estaba al lado de la cama de mi hermano quien estaba roncando. Me escondí un poco y escuche a Hermione decirle quien era. Ron dejo de roncar y se sentó.

Me recargue en la pared, sonriendo de mi suerte para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y enterándome de tantas cosas…_Vamos, por favor, hablen! Arreglen sus diferencias!_

"No puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo," dijo Hermione. "Solo quise venir a traerte algo, de seguro estas muy aburrido aquí."

"Con quien se supone que voy a jugar ajedrez Hermione?" pregunto Ron.

"Harry se va a despertar," dijo. "Supongo que podrás jugar con el. A menos que estés dormido, por que últimamente he escuchado que duermes mucho."

Silencio…_Vamos Ron!_

"Sabes si estas cansado de ella, deberías decírselo."

"No es tan fácil," Ron murmuro. De seguro Hermione se levanto por que Ron hablo, "A donde vas?"

"Te dije que no me quedaría tanto tiempo."

"Pero…" dijo sin saber realmente que decir. "Quiero que te quedes."

"Por que?"

Me imagine a mi hermano mirando hacia el suelo, sin responder.

"Ron no tienes remedio," murmuro Hermione. Escuche sus pasos alejarse le dije unas cuantas palabras por lo bajo a mi hermano.

"Por que te he extrañado," dijo haciendo con esto que las pisadas se detuvieran, Ron continuo, "Pensé que ya lo sabias…y...Lo siento…"

"Y?"

_Este es tu momento hermanito!_

"Y…" dijo. "Te lastime y he sido un idiota…Estoy muy contento de que volviéramos hacer amigos otra ves…er…"

_Amigos?_ Murmure por lo bajo. De verdad era tan idiota? Hermione se la había pasado los últimos cinco meses sin hablarle por sus hábitos bucales con Lavander. De verdad creía que se debía a una reacción de una amiga?

Ninguno de los dos hablo. Finalmente Hermione rompió el silencio. "Si, Ron, yo también estoy muy contenta de volver a ser amigos otra ves." Dijo esto con tanta tristeza en su voz.

"Espera Hermione…" la llamo Ron. "Tenemos que hablar de esto, no?"

La puerta se abrió y Hermione saludo a Madam Pomfrey. "Hablaremos después Ron,2 dijo, la puerta se cerro detrás de ella.

Rápidamente Salí de mi escondite y le di el frasco a Ron mientras Pomfrey me regañaba por mi tardanza. Ron se lo tomo de golpe mientras con el otro frasco ella le ayudaba a Harry a tragarlo.

Miraba a Harry, tendido, sin moverse. Me imagine por un segundo apiñada en su cuerpo confesándole mi amor, pero esos pensamientos se resbalaron de mi mente cuando Ron me hablo. Me gire a el. "Que?" le pregunte.

"Te hables tres veces," dijo sonriendo. "El va estar bien Ginny,"

"Lo se," le dije, tratando de no sonrojarme al ser descubierta por mi hermano mirando a su mejor amigo. Hace mucho que había dejado de hacerlo. "Ha estado muy distraído últimamente. Por poco no llega al partido."

"De verdad? Dijo donde había estado?"

"Dijo que se encontró con Malfoy," replique.

"Yo también quiero descubrir lo que se trae entre manos," dijo, "pero no crees que el esta un poco…obsesionado?"

Me encogí de hombros. El estaba tremendamente distraído y no solo por Malfoy. No era la primera vez que estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no darse cuenta de que una Bludger lo rondaba. Durante los entrenamientos, no salio herido por un pelito, y nada tenia que ver con cierto rubio de Slytherin. De hecho creo que tenia que ver con cierta chica pelirroja de Gryffindor.

"Lo estas viendo otra vez," dijo Ron.

Dos veces en una noche. O yo estaba perdiendo el tacto o Ron estaba mejorando. Me sonroje y camine para colocarme en medio de las dos camas, entre los chicos.

"No creas que no lo he notado," dijo, inspeccionando mis ojos. Coloco el ajedrez a un lado de su cama. "Se la han estado llevando muy bien desde el verano." Apunto a Harry. "Tu eres lo que el necesita. Tal vez todavía no se da cuenta, pero así lo es."

Menee la cabeza, "Pero tengo novio Ron."

"No fuiste tu la que me dijo que hablara con Hermione? Toma tu propio consejo."

Madam Pomfrey nos interrumpió. "Lo siento Ginevra, pero no puedes quedarte mas tiempo, Harry necesita descansar y que este en silencio." Le dije que enseguida me iba y se fue a sentar a su rincón.

"Ginny…"

Mire a Ron, pensando que el había pronunciado mi nombre, pero el apuntaba a la persona herida en la cama de al lado. Era Harry quien hablaba en sueños, había dicho mi nombre. Lo estudie por un ratito no se movió, ni volvió a llamarme. Tal vez fue solo una coincidencia, después de todo Madam Pomfrey acababa de decir mi nombre, tal vez el solo lo repitió.

"Te sientes mejor Harry? Le susurre.

La mayoría del tiempo que Dean y yo compartíamos era para hablar sobre nuestros problemas, tal vez sobre decirlo, pero no nos fue muy bien. En vez de hablar, gritábamos todo el tiempo. La ultima noche de nuestro romance, caminábamos por el campo, hablando y siempre dando vueltas al mismo argumento. _Harry…Harry…Harry_.

"Dean, cállate! Grite. "Nunca terminaría contigo por Harry, pero la idea de hacerlo cada vez me parece mejor por que eres un idiota!"

Discutimos por horas. Cerca del toque de queda caminamos de prisa a través del campo, pero Filch ya había cerrado la entrada. Llena de coraje con un movimiento de varita abrí la puerta y caminamos através de ella, Dean del mismo humor que yo. Mientras nos gritábamos en nuestro camino a la torre, la profesora Sprout salio de su oficina y nos brindo una mirada deprimente.

"Todo esta bien señorita Weasley? Señor Thomas?" Dijo mientras se colocaba su abrigo sobre sus ropas llenas de tierra. Nos miro sospechosamente mientras sacaba su cabello grisáceo del cuello de su abrigo.

"Todo bien," le dije, mirando con rabia a Dean.

Cautelosamente la profesora dijo, "Tengo que irme a los jardines antes de que el sol se acabe de ocultar. Si ven al profesor Slughorn, le pueden decir que ahí lo espero?"

Dean asintió. La profesora Sprout se fue y yo deje lo deje parado y me adelante para llegar primero a la puerta que daba a la torre de Gryffindor. Haya podido llegar antes que el, sino hubiera chocado con la abundante panza del profesor Slughorn.

Me saludo ruidosamente, ignorando por completo a Dean que nos acababa de alcanzar. "Señorita Weasley es un placer chocar con usted. Quería decirle que hizo un excelente trabajo con el tratado de la Paz lo disfrute muchísimo. Un trabajo esplendido, esplendido."

"Gracias profesor," le dije, también ignorando a Dean, complacida de poder dejar de discutir. "La profesora Sprout me pidió que en caso de que lo viera le dijera que lo esta esperando en el jardín."

"Lo esta?" exclamo Slughorn rascándose la panza. "La he estado buscando. Me prometí unas cuantas plantas. Me parece que este es el tiempo correcto para cosecharlas."

Cuando Slughorn se alejo, Dean gruño y me miro enojado. "Tenia que pretender que no estaba aquí?"

"Me supongo que es mi culpa que Slughorn no se diera cuenta de que estabas aquí," silbe. Me aleje nuevamente pasando por el corredor en donde Ron y Harry nos habían atrapado besándonos meses atrás. "Como también es mi culpa que Harry me ponga atención?" le grite mientras subía las escaleras.

Dean y yo discutíamos en cada paso que dábamos, cuando finalmente llegamos con la Dama Gorda, me tomo del brazo y me giro, presionando fuerte sus labios contra los míos.

Lo empuje. "Déjame en paz."

Dean meneo la cabeza. "Que nos pasa Ginny? Que estamos haciendo?"

Suavice la mirada, dándome cuenta que la pregunta solo tenia una respuesta. Tuvo que llegar a esto, no estaba segura si estaba preparada para hacer lo que sabia tenia que hacer. Trague fuerte, di la vuelta y mire que la Dama esperaba por mi respuesta. "Firewhiskey." le dije.

"Bien," la Dama Gorda replico. "Arruina mi diversión."

El Retrato se abrió Dean camino a mi lado. De pronto mi mente dibujo a un Harry, cuando Dean me trato de ayudar a pasar. "Por favor no me empujes Dean," le dije enojada. "Siempre estas haciendo eso, puedo perfectamente pasar yo sola."

Dean levanto las manos. "No puedo con esto mas! Por que eres tan difícil?" Grito. "Ya no puedo mas, terminamos."

Antes de poder contestarle, la voz de Lavander hizo eco en la Sala Común. "QUE TE HACE SER TAN ESPECIAL?" Mire hacia la entrada del dormitorio de los chicos. Lavander miraba enojada tanto a Hermione como a Ron. Pero Hermione se veía igual. Por su lado Ron se veía atemorizado. "QUE TE HACE SER TAN PERFECTA?"

La pequeña audiencia que se encontraba se empezó a esconder detrás de las sillas y sillones, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia de hechizos que de seguro estaban a punto de presenciar. Lavander estaba roja y ronca seguro de tanto gritar. Sus manos dobladas a la altura de su pecho, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione que siempre trataba de evitar conflictos, no se fue sino que le devolvía la mirada retadora a la chica. No iba a dejar que la intimidara. "No soy perfecta," Hermione grito, "Pero yo conozco a Ron mejor de lo que jamás lo harás tu!"

"Yo soy su novia!"

"Ni siquiera lo conoces! Dime Lavander, cual es el equipo preferido de Ron?"

"Eso que importa?"

"Cuantas veces te ha vencido Ron en el ajedrez?" Hermione siguió. "Sabias que es el mejor jugador de ajedrez de todo Hogwarts?"

Era obvió que Lavander no tenia idea. Para cubrirse solo seguía murmurando que ella la novia de Ron.

"Sabes que Ron no tiene comida preferida? Y lo puedes entender cuando habla con la boca llena? Siempre se esta quejando de su lechuza pero sabes que se sentiría devastado si perdiera a Pigwidgeon? Te has dado cuenta que cuando trata de encontrar la respuesta a algo une sus cejas haciendo que una bolita se forme sobre su ojo izquierdo?"

Ron trato de unir sus cejas buscando con su mano la supuesta bolita cuando la encontró se alegro.

"Y…" Hermione dijo, volviéndose de Lavander a Ron. Continuo suavemente. "Sabes que ahora seguramente esta pensando, _Cielos no sabia que Hermione supiera tantas cosas de mi."_

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron, pensando que tal vez Hermione había aprendido Legeromancia. Miro los delicados ojos de Hermione y después a Lavander, asintió afirmativamente.

Lavander se enfureció a un mas, trato de abrir la boca varias veces para contra atacar, pero no pudo se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Los espectadores se dieron cuenta de quien había ganado esa noche. Vencida Lavander dijo, "Bien si eso es lo que quieres Ron…" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo de la Sala Común.

Después de esa noche, Hermione y Ron disfrutaban de la vida un poco mas. Me sorprendí que después de esa noche no empezaran a besarse después de tantos años de amor contenido, pero Hermione tenia razón, ellos había alcanzado cierto punto. Fue cuando me di cuanta de que si un día decidían llevar mas allá su relación, no seria por una estupida razón. Antes que nada eran amigos y ese era un precedente mas importante que nada.

Mi vida también estaba mejorando. Podía hablar, reír, mirar y pasar mas tiempo con Harry sin sentirme culpable y también parecía que Harry buscaba cualquier excusa para poder pasar el tiempo conmigo, para colocar una mano en mi hombro, o simplemente robarme una mirada. Casi estaba segura de que la Bludger que lo golpeo durante los entrenamientos fue porque…me estaba mirando…

Para mejorar aun las cosas, Katie Bell volvió, lo que significaba que la incomoda situación en la que estábamos Dean y yo ya no era mas problema. Los entrenamientos con el equipo original que había elegido Harry era insuperable. Si no ganábamos el campeonato, seria una sorpresa para todos.

Unos cuantos días antes del juego, descendí al suelo después de que Harry dio por terminado el entrenamiento, sonriendo por la gran mejoría que Ron mostraba. Parecía que la musa llamada Hermione le había dado una buena dosis de confianza que el tan desesperadamente ocupaba.

Casi al mismo tiempo que yo toque el suelo lo hizo Harry un poco mas delante de mi. Miro alrededor buscando a alguien, encontrándome a mi, esperando a que me reuniera con el. Sonreí por que esto lo venia haciendo siempre para poder caminar de regreso conmigo.

"Deberías de empezar a poner atención a la Snitch," le dije tratando de burlarme de el, presionando mi mano contra su hombro en donde la Bludger lo había golpeado. Sentí su ya usual tensión en sus músculos. "No quiero volver a visitarte otra vez al hospital."

"Soy el Capitán," replico, "Debo de tener los ojos en todos."

"En todos he?" dije. "Viste el movimiento que hizo Katie? O que tal la loca patada que Ron lanzo? O a Peakes y Coote cuando ambos golpearon la Quaffle?" Cuando meneo la cabeza le pregunte, "Que tal cuando le di vueltas a Ron para confundirlo?"

Sonrío con fuerza, confirmando que eso si lo había hecho. Le di una mirada de duda, no creo que hubiera estado al pendiente de todo el equipo. Lo noto y se encogió de hombros, sin negar lo que yo había insinuado.

_Que estas esperando Harry_? Me pregunte a mi misma.

Estaba 100 por ciento segura de lo que Harry sentía por mi, pero no podía entender por que Harry no se decidía a actuar. Ya tenia dos semanas de estar soltera, dándole pleno tiempo para pedirme salir con el. Tal vez, pensé, todavía no se da cuenta de lo que siente.

Le robe otra mirada, había tanta suavidad en ella, como si me viera por primera vez. No, definitivamente el sabia lo que sentía. Estaba ahí, en sus ojos. El me adoraba.

Yo podía con el juego de la espera si el así lo quería. Había esperado por seis años, podía esperar un poco mas. No iba a ir a ningún lado, no me importaba que varios chicos trataban de atraerme incluyendo a Colin, Peakes, Coote y Michael nuevamente. Desafortunadamente para ellos, mi corazón pertenecía a un chico, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"Harry!" Ron lo llamo, alcanzándonos. Un poco inoportuno. Tal vez eso tenia que ver con Harry, tal vez por eso no podía revelarme sus sentimientos. Casi no teníamos tiempo para hablar, tiempo para estar a solas, para poder habar de las emociones que nos embargaban, para conversaciones que revelaban amor.

Toque su hombro y le brinde la mejor sonrisa posible. "Te veré en la cena Harry?"

"Si," dijo, mirando a Ron y después a mi, decepcionado al ver que no me quedaba en su discusión.

"Te guardare un asiento." Le cerré un ojo mientras me alejaba.

Sin duda, Harry estaba haciendo esto mas difícil de lo que era. No se como se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que no me gustaba. No era que yo estaba siendo discreta. Yo hacia lo que podía para poder estar con el y pasar tiempo con el Trío, Lo miraba y estaba segura de que el lo notaba. Lanzaba indirecta tras indirecta…

Se lo que piensan, pero no quería ser yo quien diera el primer paso. Yo había sufrido y esperado por el durante años, ahora le tocaba a el hacerlo. No le haría daño y como Hermione me dijo, le haría bien descubrir sus sentimientos por el mismo.

Cuando nos dio la noticia de su detención con Snape, no quería verme. No estaba enojada, mas bien tenia el corazón roto por que estaba convencida que de nuestra victoria dependía nuestra relación, tal vez la euforia de haber ganado el partido ayudara a Harry en mi favor. Mientras Harry alineaba el equipo, me prometí hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para coger la Snitch.

Honestamente no creí que tuviéramos oportunidad, pero cuando nuestros cazadores mostraron sus habilidades y destrezas, nuestros bateadores nos defendían con tanto ahínco, y Ron nos salvaba con tanta determinación, parecía que nada podía salir mal. Atrapar la Snitch no se convertiría en un problema.

La celebración comenzó en el campo y su eco inundo los corredores hasta que el evento llego a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, antes de poder siquiera tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, estaba maquinando mi próximo plan de acción hacia Harry. No sabia que hacer lo único que se me ocurría era tomarlo de los brazos y ponerlo contra la pared y demandarle que me dijera lo que sentía, y por supuesto que no haría eso.

"Volaste excelentemente bien," Dijo Dean, dándome palmaditas en el hombro. Esta era la primera vez que me hablaba desde que terminamos semanas atrás. "Escucha, quería que supieras que lo siento mucho."

"Sin resentimientos Dean," dije devolviéndole el saludo en el hombro.

"Crees que nos podamos dar otra oportunidad?" me pregunto, sosteniendo dos vasos con cervezas de mantequilla ofreciéndome una. "Una segunda oportunidad?"

Menee la cabeza tomando la cerveza y la puse en la mesa, "Volveríamos a tener los mismos problemas Dean."

"No, no," replico. "Te prometo no acusarte ni a t i ni a Harry ni…"

"Dean," le dije levantando la mano para que me dejara hablar, "Yo ya te lo había dicho nunca hubiera terminado contigo solo para poder salir con Harry, pero creo que tenias razón. Creo que si le gusto."

"Ginny no me importa…"

"Pero también me di cuenta de otra cosa."

Hermione me toco el brazo. "Ginny," dijo en morfa melodiosa y mire la puerta.

Ron le dijo a alguien que habíamos ganado. Busque entre la muchedumbre, mirando la cara familiar de nuestro Capitán, no le hacia caso a Ron, estaba buscando algo.

_O a alguien._

Y antes de darme cuenta, empuje a Dean y brinque del asiento, corriendo directo al chico parado fuera del agujero del retrato. Sus ojos ya no buscaban mas se fijaron en mi, una mirada fuerte que seguramente había acabado con la mía me saludo.

_Ganamos Harry, g__anamos, ganamos, ganamos. _Seguí repitiendo las palabras cada vez que mis pies daban un paso mas. Brinque directo a su cuerpo, abrí la boca y dije, "Gana…"

El…me…estaba…besando…

Era un sueño, tenia que ser un sueño. Un sueño que se sentía como si fuera de verdad pero no importaba. No quería que nadie me despertara. Si esto era un sueño de seguro yo estaba dormida, esperaba, deseaba recordar la sensación de este sueño por siempre.

Pero no era un sueño, era real. Sus manos eran reales me abrazaban la espalda. Sus labios hambrientos sobre los míos también eran reales. Su cuerpo también era real, me acercaba al suyo. De verdad estaba besando a Harry, _besando a Harry!_ Ese momento de verdad estaba pasando y un comino me importo que una sala repleta de gente estuviera de espectadora, no importaba que una de ellas fuese mi hermano, no importaba que uno de ellos fuese mi ex novio. Todo lo que me importaba era Harry, yo, el beso, y lo que seguramente seguiría.

De seguro todavía lo estuviera besando si el no se hubiera detenido. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, ya que la fuente que le daba vida a mi cuerpo de una forma poco ceremoniosa se había retirado.

Podía sentir los ojos de los presentes. Alguien tosió. Sentí la mano de Harry deslizarse dentro de la mía mientras me guiaba a través del agujero del Retrato. Escuche unos gritos y vitoreo. Me imaginaba la cara de felicidad de Hermione, la cara de desconcierto de Ron, y la cara de no-puedo-creer-lo-que-acaba-de-pasar de Dean.

Cuando el retrato se cerro detrás de nosotros, solté la mano de Harry. Me recargue en la Pintura de la Dama Gorda quien se había ido a buscar un barril de vino a unos cuantos retratos de retirado. Solté un largo suspiro, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Harry se paro enfrente de mi, no podía mirarme a los ojos, su cara se tornaba mas roja cada segundo que pasaba. Se veía adorable, sonrojarse por el hecho de haber ido a la montaña y besarla. "Lo siento Ginny," dijo. "Yo…no se que me paso…Yo…"

"Oh cállate!" susurre, lo tome de los brazos y lo gire, presionándolo contra el retrato. Lo bese con fuerza, dejando salir de la jaula la adoración que por seis años le profese. Era una creatura salvaje, desesperadamente feliz de haber salido de su prisión, y estaba segura que una vez fuera, nadie le forzaría a volver a entrar.

Separándome de el para estabilizar mi respiración le dije, "Siempre e querido besarte Harry Potter, desde la primera vez que te vi. No te atrevas a disculparte por algo que obviamente quería hacer."

Alguna vez dejaría de sonreír? Me veía con tanta admiración. Usualmente había tanta tristeza detrás de esos lentes, pero no mas. Todo lo que veía era mi propio reflejo en sus ojos. Me podía acostumbrar a eso.

"Te acabo de besar en frente de toda la Sala Común," dijo lentamente, tal vez apenas percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer, se rió con fuerza.

"Si lo hiciste," replique recorriendo su cabello con mis manos. "Que fue lo que te hizo tardar tanto?"

"Bueno ya conoces a Snape," dijo, sus ojos brillaron. "Podría haber llegado antes, pero insistió y me tuve que quedar…" Le cuestione juguetonamente con un gesto, no me refería a eso. Se encogió de hombros inocentemente, insinuando que sabia perfectamente a que me refería. "No lo se, honestamente no lose."

Tomo mi mano y movió su cabeza hacia las escaleras. Una caminata parecía apropiada, decidí, ya que el día estaba soleado y hermoso. _Esta bien, esta bien_, habría sido un día perfecto aunque haya estado nublado o lloviendo. Lado a lado bajamos las escaleras. No platicamos a donde iríamos y creo que eso realmente no importaba.

No pude suprimir otro suspiro y una risita. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, como la invitación a Hogsmeade, el ofrecimiento de buscar un compartimiento, el verano, hasta la platica que tuvimos sobre Sirius…De verdad el inicio tendría tanto tiempo? Pero ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre eso, no había prisa.

Pasamos por el atajo y fui transportada a un momento no tan lejano. De seguro el pensaba lo mismo por que me dijo, "Quería golpear a Dean cuando los atrapamos besándose. Estaba tan confundido. Pensé…"

"Que actuabas como mi hermano mayor," termine por el.

"Si, como lo supiste?"

"Por la mirada que nos diste," replique. "Trate de hacer la misma excusa para ti. No quería creer que finalmente te empezabas a fijar en mi."

"No querías creer? Por que?"

"Trataba de superarte Harry," le dije, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "Obviamente a la luz de los recientes eventos," alce nuestras manos entrelazadas tan perfectamente, "Fracase."

"Fracasaste?" repitió, apretando mi mano y me miro juguetonamente. "Tal vez estés decepcionada, pero estoy feliz de que no lo hubieras logrado."

"Oh si lo logre," le dije bromeando. "En caso de que no lo hubieras notado, ya te olvide completamente. Sin resentimientos."

"Claro."

"No me crees?" le dije, me encogí de hombros. "Bien, bésame y lo podrás comprobar." Me detuve en el corredor y apunte mi boca varias veces. "Vamos inténtalo."

Harry se acerco y me beso nuevamente, y compartimos el tercer beso de esa noche, pero se sentía igual que el primero. Me podía imaginar todo lo que haríamos, finalmente podríamos disfrutar uno del otro apropiadamente, _esto no va hacer nada bueno para mis TIMOS, pensé_.

Fue en ese momento que un pequeño sonido nos interrumpió. Dumbledore con su tunica púrpura y sus lentes de media Luna, estaba parado enfrente de nosotros. También estaba sonriendo? Mire nuestras manos enlazadas y Harry me soltó.

"No, no." Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaron. "No quise entrometerme en su corredor privado." Movió su vista alrededor. "Solo que iba directo a la Sala Común a felicitarlos y tal vez, si quedaba una, pudiera salir con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla."

"Si quiere alcanzar una, debe darse prisa por que Ron se veía realmente sediento." Le dije.

"Por su puesto," Dumbledore replico en el momento que Harry volvía a tomarme de la mano. "Que pena que te hubieras perdido el juego Harry."

"Yo quería estar ahí, pero Snape-"

"Profesor Snape Harry," Dumbledore le recordó. "Pero deberías de estar orgulloso de tu remplazo. Voló excelentemente bien y su despliegue de liderazgo fue de calidad."

"Ella será Capitana cuando yo me vaya." Harry dijo mientras me sonrojaba.

Dumbledore asintió de manera pensativa. Camino un poco y con un movimiento de su cabeza se despidió no sin antes decirme, "Señorita Weasley, estoy muy complacido de que haya traducido su corazón correctamente."

"Gracias profesor." Sin ninguna otra palabra, Dumbledore se alejo y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino. Cuando Harry me brindo una mirada dubitativa, le conté lo que el director me dijo en octubre pasado. "Estoy seguro que el lo sabia antes que tu."

"Crees que el puede leer mi mente?"

Menee la cabeza. "Sin ofender, pero eras dolorosamente obvio."

"Excepto para ti y para mi."

Pude ver cuanto teníamos en común. Mientras anidábamos por la escuela con las manos entrelazadas, seguíamos hablando abiertamente acerca de lo que sentíamos y riéndonos el uno del otro por lo testarudos que fuimos. De alguna manera sin planearlo estábamos abajo del árbol al lado del lago, mi lugar en Hogwarts, mi lugar para reflexionar. Fue lo mas apropiado.

Estábamos parados frente a frente, coloco su mano en mi cara. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando su piel sobre la mía. Tomo el mecho de pelo rojo que siempre se venia a mi cara y la puso detrás del oído. Me dijo suavemente, "Si le pusieras mas atención a tu tarea tal vez este mechón no se te caería tanto."

Mire de reojo sonriendo. Yo solía jugar con un mechón de mi pelo muy a menudo, especialmente cuando necesitaba concentrarme. El había estado observándome. Que dulce de su parte percatase de cosas tan triviales. "Que mas ha notado de mi señor Potter?" le pregunte.

"No desayunas como debes. En ves de eso tomas tu escoba y te escapas a volar," dijo, un poco avergonzado de admitir que me había estado espiando, pero enormemente complacido de poder revelármelo. "Cuando no puedo dormir, me gusta verte volando sobre la cancha." Encontró mis ojos, yo le urgí para que continuara. "Te ves tan libre cuando lo haces, el viento sopla y se lleva los problemas."

"Tu te sientes de la misma manera," replique. "Haya arriba, nada te puede atrapar, ni siquiera las pesadillas. Cuando de hecho me quitabas los ojos de encima y te enfocabas en buscar la Snitch, fue cuando lo note."

Atrapada otra vez, me dijo, "Fuiste tu quien dejo el telescopio en mi cuarto." después de una cara llena de shock al ser descubierta, continuo, "Siempre supiste como lidiar conmigo, como cuando quería hablar con Sirius. Eso me hace pensar que mas has hecho por mi en todos estos años." Me miro de forma curiosa.

Sonreí traviesamente, complacida de que hubiera descubierto uno de mis secretos. "Te sorprenderías Harry." Hundí mi cuerpo en el suyo y sus brazos me arroparon. Nada podía ser mejor que este momento.

Me olio y de pronto exclamo, "Ese olor!"

Me hice para atrás y lo mire. "Que sucede?" le pregunte, tocando mi pelo para olerlo. "Acaso huelo mal?"

"No," dijo, sonriendo. Se llevo la mano a la frente y con una mirada de incredulidad me dijo. "Siempre haz olido a flores?"

"Si," le dije confesándole, que siempre me había bañado con la esencia de un jabón y shampoo con aroma a flores por años. Era un regalo de mi madre para cada Navidad y Cumpleaños. Era solo para mi por que era demasiado florido para mis hermanos.

"El primer día de clases con Slughorn, nos mostró unas pociones," dijo Harry sus ojos brillaron, "Felix Felicis, Veriataserum, Poción multijugos y…"

"Amortentia," acabe por el, despacio entendiendo lo que trataba de decir, "No me digas que tu…"

"Si lo hice," dijo, oliendo otra ves la esencia de mi cabello y perdiéndose en la intoxicación del aroma. "Huele diferente, de acuerdo a lo que mas te atrae. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta." Gruño meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Lo importante es que ahora te das cuenta, es lo que importa," le dije, sintiendo su respiración contra mi pecho. "Ahora que eres mi novio, me asegurare de que compensemos el tiempo perdido."

"Novio?" repitió, "Un poco presuntuoso, no?" Dijo juguetonamente tocándome las costillas y haciéndome cosquillas, me encogí de hombros. "Además pensé que ya me habías superado. Sin resentimientos ni nada…"

"Si bueno, He cambiado de idea. Tienes problema con eso?"

"No…"

Pasamos el resto de la tarde debajo del árbol, ni siquiera fuimos a cenar. Antes de que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta la oscuridad nos rodeo y decidimos regresar a la torre. Mas felices que nunca, nos besamos durante varios minutos deseándonos buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, cuando llegaba a la puerta de el, recordé que ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre el partido, antes de reflexionar sobre otra cosa, Hermione me tomo del brazo me jalo a su cuarto y me hizo darle santo y seña.

Ser la novia de Harry a sido un sueño hecho realidad, una Victoria para cada una de las niñas con un amor platónico, un triunfo para la niña que escuchaba historias de Harry Potter que creció jurándole a su madre que el formaría parte de su vida. Mi paciencia fue remunerada y no solo fue por que logre impresionar al chico o lo haya conseguido con algo que no era yo. Yo capture su Corazón siendo la valiente pelirroja Ginevra Weasley.

Cuando íbamos de camino a cenar una semana después, Harry me llevo al atajo cerca de la Torre Gryffindor, era el mismo lugar donde me había descubierto besando a…besando a quien? No puedo cree que alguna vez bese a alguien que no fuera Harry.

"Hermione me regaño ayer por que te estoy distrayendo," Dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los míos. "Dice que necesitas estudiar."

"Es verdad," replique sin convicción. "Pero esto no es tiempo de estudio lo que estoy esquivando, es la cena." Bese sus labios con fuerza y note que era verdad no podríamos saltarnos otra comida nuevamente, si seguíamos así, Harry y yo comenzaríamos a morir de hambre. Me separe de sus labios, "Hable con la profesora McGonagall hoy acerca de que carrera seguir después de la escuela."

"Como te fue?"

Me encogí de hombros. En mi mente se apareció la tarjeta que Gwenog Jones me regalo y estaba en el cajón de mi mesita de noche. "No necesitas TIMOS para ser jugador de Quidditch. Eso es lo que quiero."

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "Apuesto a que tu mama estará encantada con la idea."

_Estará__ fascinada_, pensé sarcásticamente. Le dije que McGonagall me aconsejo tener un plan B en caso de que la carrera como deportista no fuera para mi. Me sugirió que podría trabajar en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, que me convenció en seguida. Solo necesitaba tres EXTASIS para lograr el puesto y estaba segura de poder lograrlos.

"Quisieras almorzar conmigo mañana, al lado del lago?" me pregunto Harry.

Mordí mi labio en señal de pensarlo. "Si es tan tentador como se escucha, sabes de verdad necesito tiempo para estudiar. Una vez que los exámenes se acaben, te prometo que no desperdiciaremos el valioso tiempo de besarnos."

"Yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar," Harry replico, tratando de encontrar mas tiempo para poder pasar conmigo. "Por cada pregunta que me contestes bien, tendrás un premio."

Tenia la extraña sensación de que esos premios me encantarían. Le dije que mientras me ayudara a estudiar ese almuerzo al lado del lago era un hecho. Respondió besándome otra vez.

"Sabes una cosa Harry," le dije mirando alrededor, "es peligroso besarse en este corredor, los hermanos mayores suelen rondarlo y nos pueden atrapar."

"Yo puedo arreglar eso," dijo. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco de el una capa plateada. Mire complaciente la Capa de Invisibilidad que tiro sobre nosotros. "Mejor?" me pegunto.

"Sabia que esta cosa nos serviría para algo," le susurre.

El día siguiente, Harry había colocado una manta abajo del árbol junto con el almuerzo que constaba de sándwiches de carne y papas. Nos acostamos en el césped, disfrutando de la sombra que nos cubría del inclemente clima. Saco unas cuantas notas que Hermione había hecho para mi.

"Donde están Hermione y Ron?" le pregunte, masticando unas cuantas papas mientras estaba cómodamente recargada sobre su torso, mientra una sirena salía a cuchichear a la superficie.

"Creo que fueron a visitar a Hagrid," contesto Harry. Por fin escogió una nota y la leyó. "Quien es la única persona que logro hacer la Piedra Filosofal?"

Esa estaba fácil. El Trío había salvado la piedra de Voldemort en su primer año, ayudando a retrasar su regreso por varios años. "Nicolas Flamel," le dije, "ahora mi premio."

Se acerco a mi y dulcemente me beso, saco otra nota. "Cual es el nombre del hechicero que atento contra el rey Arturo y se cree que es su media hermana?"

Esa era un poco mas difícil. Trate de recordar lo que el profesor Binn había dicho acerca del Rey Arturo y las historias acerca de su vida, pero era muy difícil poner atención en sus clases. Sin respuesta solo encogí los hombros.

"Morgana," dijo Harry, hice una nota mental para recordar el dato. La siguiente nota decía, "Quien es el mago oscuro que fue vencido por Harry Potter a la edad…" Se paro en seco sin querer terminar la pregunta.

Pasar tiempo conmigo lo había distraído de su destino. Lo había golpeado fuerte el recordar el precio que tenia que pagar para poder vivir en paz. Tome las notas de su mano y las hice a un lado. Me senté y lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, atrayéndolo mas y mas a mi. Después de besar su frente lo mire a los ojos. "No tienes por que cargar con esto tu solo," le dije. "Yo estoy aquí, déjame ayudarte."

No me miro. El no estaba al tanto de lo que yo sabia, cuanto lo podía entender. El no sabia que yo había escuchado la Profecía y que tal vez estos momentos eran momentos robados. Y como le había dado la oportunidad de que el solo se diera cuanta de sus sentimientos, también sabia que el tendría que decidir que tanto poder decirme.

"No puedo," susurro. "Por favor no te enojes conmigo, Yo…"

"Shh." Coloque mi dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo. "Se que existen cosas de las cuales no puedes hablar. Créemelo. He tratado de conseguir información con Dumbledore y Hermione. Por cierto tienes que enseñarme a conjurar el hechizo por que el zumbido de las abejas me esta matando."

Harry me miro asombrado, "Has estado oyendo detrás de las puertas?"

"Tu no sabrías ni la mitad de lo que sabes si no hubieras escuchado atrás de las puertas," le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. "Solo quiero que me prometas que después de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer con Voldemort, no mas secretos."

Mirándose como si se fuera a vomitar me dijo, "Ginny, ni siquiera se…"

Lo corte no quería escuchar de sus labios decir que no sabia si podría salir de esta con vida. "Cuando hayas concluido todos esto, no…" _beso_…"mas…"_beso_" Secretos…"

Te lo prometo Ginny," respiro con dificultad, dejando escapar un suspiro, pensando tal vez en su futuro. "Por cierto que tanto sabes?"

Mis ojos brillaron, "Tu tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos."

Coloque mi frente en la suya y mi mirada se clavo profundamente en la de el. Sus pupilas se agrandaron acoplándose a las mía. Un poco de viento soplo y mi cabello nos envolvió. En ese momento, quise decirle cuanto me importaba, cuanto lo amaba a pesar de que solo habíamos salido por poco tiempo, y lo difícil que era para mi tratar de retenerlo conmigo el mayor tiempo posible.

"Eres sorprendente," dijo, su mirada era el reflejo de la mía. Tomo mis manos en las suyas, parecía que quería expresar lo mismo que yo estaba pensando. Hablo, su voz se escuchaba profunda, "Ginny, te am-"

"Harry!" Ron llamo de lo lejos. Mirando hacia la colina, Ron y Hermione se acercaban a nosotros, cargaban su propia canasta y manta, Hermione nos saludo con la mano.

Gruñí y le susurre a Harry. "El momento perfecto, no crees?" Lo bese en los labios y me senté, devolviéndoles el saludo.

Momentos robados en Hogwarts, la vida que siempre quise vivir, la vida que fue tomada de las paginas de otra historia y yo clamaba como mías. Eramos nosotros besándonos, riéndonos, queriéndonos pero no podíamos ser nosotros. Definitivamente no podía ser para nosotros.

Era bueno. Finalmente pasar tiempo con el Trío era de lo mejor. Besando a Harry después de horas de estudio era buenísimo. Ver las caras felices de Ron y Hermione no tenia precio. Y los atentos fallidos de Harry de poder espiarme debajo de su Capa eran mejores.

"Hola Harry," salude al vacío en frente de mi. Miré sobre el libro de Pociones y al lado de la mesa.

La cabeza sin cuerpo de Harry apareció en el aire. Saco una mano para subir sus anteojos que estaban en la punta de su nariz. "Como haces eso?"

Me encogí de hombros, dándole vueltas a la pagina, "No lo se, creo que es por que te percibo," le dije mientras se sentaba en frente de mi. "Mama siempre ha dicho que la gente que esta enamorada tiene una conexión especial mas haya de las relaciones normales. Algunas vez has ido a una Boda mágica?" Cuando meneo la cabeza proseguí. "El novio y la novia están unidos de por vida, no solo físicamente, sino mágicamente."

"Enamorados?" Harry repitió, dejando que la capa se cayera sobre la silla, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo. "Bodas mágicas? Ginny Weasley, acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio?"

Me reí mientras presionaba mi pie contra el suyo. "Y si fuera así que?"

No podía pedir mas, pasar tiempo con Harry, robarse esos momentos en la Biblioteca o en los corredores. Era excelente, era perfecto.

Debería haber sabido que no duraría.

--

_Me acerque a un cuerpo sin vida, lo mire, era Harry, sangraba, muriendo, muerto._

_Mire a mi alrededor había vuelto a la Cámara de los Secretos_

_Escuche una sonrisa siniestra._

_Mire hacia arriba, era Harry quien la emitía. Pero como podía ser eso? El estaba muerto a mis pies, pero este Harry era transparente. Acaso era un fantasma? Harry me hablo. "Ginny, tu me dejaste morir, Voldemort me mato."_

"_No! Yo no sabia, no supe…no fue mi culpa."_

"_No me salvaste!"_

--

"NO!"

Salí corriendo de mi cama. Hermione me detuvo la mire estaba totalmente confundida. "Que pasa?" le pregunte, tratando de entender su extraña mirada. "Esta el aqui?" le grite, recordando mi pesadilla, tratando de separar la realidad de la fantasía. "Voldemort esta aquí?"

"No," Movió su cabeza y me tendió un frasquito. "Harry quiere que te tomes esto. Me pidió que lo despidiera de ti por que-"

"Despedirse?" temblé llena de pánico. "Que quieres decir? Donde esta Harry? Que esta pasando?" Mi mente se enfoco en lo que había visto, Harry muerto y yo no había hecho nada para salvarlo.

"Cálmate!" grito Hermione. "Tómatelo y sígueme. Te explicare todo lo que pueda."

Horas después el mechón que nunca se había quedado en su lugar acompañaba a sus hermanos. Manchas negras empañaban mi cara. Mi tunica tenia varios hoyos en donde los hechizos la habían alcanzado. Gracias a Harry. _Siempre gracias a Harry_.

Estaba parada cientos de pies debajo de la marca Tenebrosa. Seguí la línea de la delgada torre hacia el campo, otra vez tenia que afrentarme a la realidad. Harry estaba al lado de un cuerpo, una figura familiar de cabello y barbas plateadas, tunica púrpura y sus lentes de media luna seguían en su nariz. El cuerpo parecía que había caído desde arriba. Hagrid estaba al lado de Harry, su mano sobre su hombro, le decía que se levantara.

Por varios minutos, se me olvido el propósito que tenia. El asombro de ver a mi antiguo director extendido en la tierra como un muñeco de trapo roto tenia controlado mis sentidos. Alguien hablo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que una cantidad de gente se había reunido alrededor.

"Vamos Harry…" Hagrid dijo. Tomando la manga de Harry para llevárselo de la triste escena. Se veía tan indefenso como si no lo pudiera levantar del suelo con solo un estirón.

"No." Sus palabras sonaban distantes y frías, algo parecido pero diferente a la vez cuando hablo después de la muerte de Cedric y que cuando Sirius cayo através del velo. No era la voz del chico a quien había estado besando últimamente.

"No te puedes quedar aquí Harry," Hagrid dijo desesperado mientras por su rostro resbalaban gruesas lagrimas, "Vamos Harry,"

"No," Harry repitió, aforrándose a la tunica de Dumbledore.

_El te necesita_, me dije a mi misma, _sal de tu ensimasmiento_! Pude escapar de mi prisión, me separe de los demás y tome la mano de Harry, "Vamos," le susurre al oído, "Vámonos," lo jale y el me obedecí sin tan siquiera saber quien lo guiaba.

Después de las historias que se han contado y vuelto a contar, Madam Pomfrey saco a todos para que los heridos descansaran. Lejos de toda curiosidad, no me fui directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor, sino que fui a la escena en donde se llevaron a cabo los eventos de la noche.

Parte del techo estaba en el suelo. Lugares en donde los hechizos y maldiciones habían golpeado. Estaba parada sobre charcos de sangre que teñían el suelo, camine cautelosamente sin querer embarrarme de ella además de la suciedad que había en el lugar, me detuve en las escaleras.

La protección de la Marca Tenebrosa debería de haber desaparecido hace rato, pero no pude evitar recordar como Neville choco en contra de ella. Parada, suspire, que tal que un Mortifago estuviera escondido esperando para seguir con el alboroto, tal ves deseaban localizar a Harry y clamar dos victimas en la misma noche. Ignorando mi miedo, seguí mi camino a la habitación de arriba.

No estaba segura de lo que esperaba. Tal vez buscaba una respuesta un hueco que tal vez que alguien no vio. Tal vez un consuelo, tal como los visitantes de Godric Hollow buscaban al ir a visitar la casa Potter y dejarles mensajes.

Imaginando que tal vez en los años futuros pondrían una placa indicándoles a las nuevas generaciones lo que había pasado, "Aquí murió el mayor mago y director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, la única persona a quien Voldemort temía."

Eso ya no importaba mas. Al único que alguna vez había temido había muerto, no había a quien temer. Que era lo que lo iba a detenerlo de llegar al poder? El mago que se había parado con fuerza en contra de el yacía tirado y roto. Quien lo detendría?

Ya sabia la respuesta aun antes de realizar la pregunta. Harry. Voldemort era el culpable de todas sus perdidas y sabia que Harry no descansaría hasta hacer algo para detenerlo. Lo que sea que el y Dumbledore habían estado planeando, Harry lo iba hacer y no dejaría que yo interviniera de ninguna manera.

Me apoye en el muro y comencé a llorar. Las lagrimas se sentían calientes, pensé nuevamente en Dumbledore, en Harry, en lo que estaba por venir, en lo que era inminente. Me resbale hacia el suelo. No quería admitir la inevitable realidad. No nada mas no me dejaría seguirlo sino que…

Mi pie se encontró con algo, reconocí de inmediato la tela de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry. La abrase contra mi pecho como si nada mas importara. Regresarle la capa seria una victoria para mi, pero necesitaba llevársela yo misma, era como si le regresara una parte de el mismo, como restaurar un poco de lo que esta noche había perdido.

Tome la capa y me la eché en sima, dudaba que a alguien le importara que anduviera caminando por la escuela, pero quería evitar las preguntas y las respuestas de quien me pudiera encontrar. Las noticias de que Harry había presenciado los eventos de la noche ya se habían extendido y como yo era su novia pensarían que estaba al tanto de todo.

Todavía había gente despierta en la Sala Común cuando entre a ella. Si notaron que alguien lo había hecho, no lo demostraron, Dean hablaba con Seamus mientras Lavander y Parvati sollozaban abrazadas en el suelo.

Cuando entre al cuarto de Harry pude escuchar los ronquidos de Ron. No escuche otra respiración profunda por lo que supuse que Harry aun no se dormía. Antes de poder decirle que era yo y que traía su capa puesta, Harry murmuro a la oscuridad, "Hola Ginny." Una varita se ilumino y pude ver su cara llena de tensión.

Deje caer la capa, Medio le sonreí y le pregunte débilmente. "Como supiste que era yo?"

"Te percibí," me contesto rápidamente. Abrió la puerta de su buró y dejo caer algo dentro. El metal choco contra la madera, golpeo la cama en señal de que me sentara a su lado.

"Te traje tu capa," le dije mientras la recogía y se la ponía en las manos. Me acosté en su pecho mientras el hacia un sonido de afirmación. "Necesitaba verte."

"No puedo dormir."

Asentí, lo entendía. Las imágenes, esas terrible imagines se reproducían y se volvían a reproducir una y otra ves en su cabeza. Me sentí frustrada quería limpiar su mente de todos esos pensamientos y que pudiera dormir sin soñar, pero de nada serviría por que al despertarse todo seguiría igual.

"Después de que me rescataste de la Cámara," le dije, sin saber de donde venia la fuerza para poder hablar. "Dumbledore vino a visitarme al hospital. Pensé que yo era débil por confiar en el diario, pero el no me dejo que pensara en eso. Me dijo que yo estaba destinada para grandes cosas…y dijo lo mismo de ti."

Sentí una lagrima en mi cabeza. "El siempre sabia que decir para hacerme sentir bien," susurro Harry. "Siempre podía sacar lo bueno de todo. Como puedo sacar lo bueno de esto sin el?"

Me abrace a el, tenia miedo de soltarlo, tal vez si nos separábamos jamás lograríamos estar juntos otra vez. Me abrazo tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho: con miedo a relajarse por que no quería perder a otra persona a quien amaba tan profundamente. El abrazo despertó nuestras emociones y los dos comenzamos a sollozar. El liquido comenzó a salir de mis ojos y casi podía jurar que nunca seria capaz de controlar esta lluvia de emociones.

Después de llorar por un largo rato ya no había mas, mi cabello estaba mojado igual que su pecho. No hacían falta las palabras, el silencio era suficiente.

El hipo rompió la quietud, sentí que era apropiado volver a hablar. "Escuche toda clase de historias sobre ti cuando crecía," susurre,. "Acerca de que eras un gran mago con poderes extraordinarios."

"Es por eso que te enamoraste de mi?" me pregunto suavemente.

"La primera vez que te vi en King Cross, te veías tan perdido y adorable," le dije recordando la escena como si fuera ayer. "Cuando me miraste por primera vez, mi corazón salto un latido." El recuerdo me dio esperanza. "No fue tu cicatriz, no era tu poder, y no era por que eras famoso…" Me acomode para poder verlo a la cara, "Creo que fueron tus ojos…"

Sus parpados se empezaron a cerrar y su respiración se volvió mas profunda. Una pequeña y débil sonrisa apareció en cara. Antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos murmuro, "Quédate…conmigo esta noche." No dijo mas.

"Claro que si," le susurre a mi adormilado novio. Le quite sus lentes con cuidado. Abrí el cajón en donde antes el había puesto la cosa de metal, los puse a su lado, era un medallón, lo tome entre mis dedos. Tome la varita encendida de Harry para iluminarlo y para poder lo ver claramente, dentro de el había un pergamino. Trague, abrí la note y lo leí.

_Al señor Oscuro_

_Se que estaré muerto antes de que usted lea esto pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horcrux original e intentare destruirlo en cuanto pueda. En frento la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre a su igual sea mortal nuevamente._

_R.A.B._

Nuevamente esa palabra: Horcrux. Casi no comprendía nada, pero la frase, "será mortal otra vez" recorrió mi cuerpo como electricidad. No era el lugar, decidí, para preocuparme. Volví a doblar la nota y colocarla en su lugar y extinguí la varita de Harry.

Lo bese con cautela en los labios y me acurruque en el. Estaba dormido, se lo merecía mas que nadie. Suspire profundamente, nos tape con la Capa, y me dormí en sus brazos.

Los días pasaron, Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo junto. Dos días antes del funeral de Dumbledore, desperté y encontré a Harry sentado en la sala Común, mirando al fuego, en su mano había algo a lo que le daba vueltas, supuse que era el medallón.

"Hemos estado pensando verdad?" le pregunte, cuando me arrime para abrazarlo. "Te levantaste anoche, o no?"

Harry asintió poniendo el objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Inmediatamente después de que te fuiste."

Asentí mientras pensaba en Ron la noche anterior, estuvo inquieto toda la noche y no creo que dormirme en la cama de Harry fuera una buena idea con mi hermano mayor al lado y despierto. Me fui a mi cuarto media hora después de que Harry se había dormido.

Levante mi mano y le quite cabellos que cubrían sus ojos, toque su cicatriz, se encogió un poco. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tal vez recordando lo que tenia que hacer. Trago con fuerza, abrió sus ojos y me miro.

"Ginny, yo-"

Coloque un dedo sobre sus labios. "Aun no," le susurre.

Cerro nuevamente sus ojos y asintió, tratando de hacerse el fuerte, por que dejarme ir significaba perder su mayor fuente de consuelo, la única persona capaz de lograr que conciliara el sueño sin necesidad de utilizar magia, el amor que había estado buscando durante todo el año.

Cuando estuve a solas con Hermione la senté a mi lado y le pregunte por millonésima vez que me revelara todo sobre Harry y los Horcrux. Como lo esperaba, se negó hacerlo y me dijo que la muerte de Dumbledore no había cambiado nada.

"El va a terminar conmigo Hermione," le dije.

Hermione asintió, ella también había notado la mirada en sus ojos. "No creo que vuelva a la escuela, Dumbledore le ha encomendado un trabajo."

"Le encomendó?" repetí. "Te lo pido Hermione, si no me deja ir, no puedes dejarlo ir solo. No lo puedo perderlo."

"Ron y yo ya hemos hablado al respecto," dijo. "Vamos a ir con el, nos pregunte o no. Tu debes de darle el motivo de esperanza, un motivo para regresar a casa."

Un gran hombre había muerto ese año. Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago que jamás conocí, fue enterrado ese abril enfrente de cientos. Dumbledore, un hombre que siempre escucho, un hombre lleno de coraje, un hombre que siempre estuvo para ayudar, no se pudo ayudar a si mismo.

Llore y no solo por que su batalla había terminado, sino por los que tenían que luchar día a día sin su guía, por los estudiantes de Hogwarts que nunca tendrían la experiencia de escuchar alguna de sus palabras, y por Harry que emprendería un viaje que pondría a prueba su cordura hasta el limite. Llore, por que igual que todos los que estaban a mi alrededor no entendía.

El día por el cual había estado temiendo llego. Harry con los ojos brillosos, conteniendo el llanto me miro cuando el servicio funeral había acabado. Ya no lloraba, lo mire, tratando de emular la misma mirada que el tenia. No podía detenerlo por mas tiempo. Tenia que hacerse ahora mismo, en este lugar.

Sabia que tenia razón y que no había otra manera de hacerlo pero eso no lo hacia menos difícil. Lo escuche, sabiendo en mi interior que tenia el poder de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, que si me acercaba y lo besaba, el olvidaría lo que tenia que hacer y juntos nos iríamos lejos. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no lo hice.

Lo mire alejarse sin ni siquiera haberme dado un beso o un abrazo de despedida o si quiera estrecharme la mano…Tal vez por que un solo y pequeño roce de mi lo haría desistir de su ardua y difícil tarea. Había tantas cosas que jamás llegue hacer…desearle buena suerte, discutir acerca de nuestras vidas o hacerle saber que lo amaba.

Luna se sentó a mi lado, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, seque unas lagrimas de mis mejillas. Miro a mi recién exnovio y me dijo, "Estas esperando a Harry?"

Sabia a lo que se refería. Estaba ocupado hablando con Rufus, probablemente volvía a interferir por el Ministerio. Luna me pregunto si esperaría a que terminaran de hablar. Pero para mi, al momento de sonreírle, la pregunta tenia otro significado, era mas profundo. "Si. Esperare a Harry."

Y llore, no por un corazón roto, sino por que Harry podía morir. Y yo era fuerte, por que eso era lo que el necesitaba. Y lo entendí, por que si fuera de otra manera yo seria una persona muy egoísta.

Lo llamaban el Elegido, la persona destinada a destruir a Voldemort, pero para mi, el era Harry. También lo llamaban el niño que Vivió a pesar de el hecho de que nunca se le dejo que viviera libremente.

Yo lo amaba y continuaría amándolo mientras esperaba por el y lo amaría hasta el día de mi muerte. Y si el muriese en esta guerra, visitaría diariamente su tumba y le llevaría flores y mi corazón. Nunca volvería a amar a alguien mas, y cuando me tocara a mi pediría ser enterrada junto a el, y les haría saber que Ginevra Weasley murió enamorada.

A el lo llamaron el Niño-Que-Vivió…

Llámenme a mi la Chica-Que-Amo…

_Lo se igual que en el libro verdad, __**cortito**__, no nos contó mucho. Pero los que se pasaron fueron los de la película! Que les pareció lo del beso? Si el beso mas esperado del año no aparecerá en pantalla!! Parece que la escena se la dieron a Ron, lo digo por la foto que anda rondando en Internet. Me da pesar por que realmente la escena era formidable si la hayan grabado tal vez fuera uno de los besos mas recordados de la historia, comparado ya saben con el de Spiderman y Mary Jane, también el de la ultima película de Hulk estuvo bueno, no?_

_Bueno cuando lo leí casi me desmayo pero pensándolo bien, no esta tan mal ya que en las otras cinco películas casi no se noto el enamoramiento de Ginny por Harry y parece que acá se desenvuelve muy bien, y esperemos que para la séptima se de, no se tal vez ni el de cumpleaños aparezca pero al final cuando todos salen del retrato en la sala de los menesteres en frente de todo mundo suceda, no? Pues a ver como lo arreglan por que estoy segura que todos queremos beso…_


	13. Acercandonos a nuestro destino

Hola! Gracias como siempre a todos los que siguen esta historia, MaraGaunt, Ginny2812, karolokilla93, Niernath, saralpp, Cesiss, Encalada, Lean Lope, danitza hoshi, Dark angel.o.2615 espero lo mismo que tu, Nympha13 un placer, Evasis totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Joslin Weasley ya compartimos varias cosas entre ellas las desveladas y como siempre a JOr, Dumbledore me parece tierno pero tienes razón de joven debió de ser sexy a mas no poder.

**Capitulo 13, ****Acercándonos a nuestro destino. **

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, mire a través de la ventana a los rayos del sol, los cuales inundaban nuestro campo de Quidditch y no pude evitar pensar en Harry, en el verano pasado. Me talle los ojos, había sido una noche pesada, casi no dormí. Me preguntaba si a Harry le pasaba lo mismo.

Intentaba procesar la información. Fue solo ayer cuando yo era todavía la novia de alguien, fue ayer cuando todavía me sentía protegida, y besada, y amada. Me abrace a mi misma, trate de imaginar que era el, regañándome por pensar que yo ya no le importaba.

Tocaron suavemente mi puerta. Considere no responder, haciéndole creer al visitante que estaba dormida, pero necesitaba la compañía, fuese el que fuese. Necesitaba a alguien de verdad en vez de las imágenes de Harry. Le invite a pasar.

La puerta lentamente abrió y Ron entro cautelosamente, tenia ojeras, seguramente tampoco había podido dormir. Paso la mano por su cabello, suspiro antes de mirarme. Acaso sabia que Harry terminaría conmigo?

"Estas bien?" dijo con mas confianza de la que parecía.

"No," le dije sinceramente.

"Quieres que lo golpee?" me pregunto.

Le sonreí. Su lado protector me enternecía, me encantaba que fuera así. Claro que también me hacia enojar y me molestaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de mis hábitos con los ósculos. "No, Ron," le dije. "Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento." Le extendí la mano la cual inmediatamente tomo. Lo jale y coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "De verdad tienes que irte?"

Asintió haciendo mecer la cama. "Le he cuidado las espaldas por seis años, sabes que tengo que hacerlo."

"Prométeme que lo vas a cuidar."

"No creo-"

"Prométeme que los vas a cuidar a los dos…" le susurre.

"Te prometo que are lo imposible," replico, estudiándome por unos cuantos segundos, pensando si seguir o no con esta conversación. Finalmente asintió, y dijo, "Escuchaste lo de Tonks y Lupin?"

"Aparte de que están finalmente enamorados?" le pregunte. Me patee mentalmente por no haberme dado cuanta de eso. Para una chica que presume de saber, esto es ser completamente ignorante y avergonzarme por la desinformación acerca de su romance.

"Va a casarse en dos semanas," dijo Ron. "Se mueven rápido, no?"

"Casarse?" grite , fue como si hubieran conectado mi cable a la luz. Estaba feliz por ellos, si alguien lo necesitaba eran ellos dos. "Estamos invitados?"

Ron asintió. "Cualquier Weasley que logre ir, y Hermione, también.

Hermione se había ido después del funeral de Dumbledore para arreglar ciertas cosas personales. No hablamos de eso antes de que se fuera, pero yo creía que se trataba de sus padres, decirles adiós por si su viaje que estaba por embarcar fallaba. "Cuando va a llegar?" Pregunte.

"El próximo lunes"

La semana camino lentamente. Tratando de separa mi mente de todo lo que había pasado, decidí subir al ático a sacudirme, tal vez mirar a través de los anuarios de mis padres, buscar algo sobre el misterioso R.A.B. aquel que se había llevado el verdadero Horcrux. No tuve éxito.

Mientras miraba en el anuario de mi mama en mi recamara, alguien toco en la puerta. Le pedí que pasara y levante la vista. Remus entro con una pequeña caja en las manos.

"Remus!" le salude. "Escuche acerca de su compromiso, Felicidades!"

Remus coloco la caja en mi cama y me agradeció. "Vas a venir a la boda?" me pregunto. "A Dora le encantaría que estuvieras ahí."

"No me lo perdería por nada," replique, echándole un ojito a la caja. "Que es eso?"

Remus abrió la caja y también saco un anuario. "Tu papa me dijo que has estado interesada en estas cosas," dijo, abriendo el libro y pasando las paginas. "Pensé que te gustaría ver esto, es de mi época."

"Gracias," dispuesta a mirar en el recién material.

"Hmm," murmuro frunciendo el ceño. "Que raro." Dejo el libro y tomo otro de la caja. Mientras lo escaneaba sonrío, "esta no es mi caja." Replico.

Abrí el libro que había dejado en la cama, en la primera pagina que era para las dedicatorias. Eran dirigidas para James Potter. "El papa de Harry?" exclame. "Por que los tienes tu?"

"Después de la muerte de James y Lily me lleve varias de sus pertenencias a mi casa, mientras el Ministerio decidió que hacer con ellas," respondió. "Debí haber olvidado esta caja."

Encontré una fotografía de James. Sonreí se veía tan guapo. Olvidándome de nuestro rompimiento le pregunte, "Le puedo enseñar esto a Harry cuando llegue?"

"Claro que si," contesto. "De hecho, le podrías decir a Harry que en cuanto cumpla los 17 puede tener acceso a su segunda boveda?"

"Segunda?" le pregunte.

"Fue en donde el Ministerio metió todo," dijo, mirando a su reloj. Palmeo mi hombro y se despidió.

Le dije adiós y de inmediato empecé a escanear los libros recién adquiridos, esperando encontrar algo interesante. Pronto me perdí en las caras de personas que conocía y reconocía. En el séptimo año de James, en la ultima pagina había un mensaje de Lily. Era el primero que escribía en todos sus libros.

_James Peverell Potter_

_La primera vez que te vi, __pensé que eras un arrogante, ego centrista y narcisista. Mientras el tiempo paso tu hiciste lo imposible para que yo siguiera pensando lo mismo. Mientras mas te conocía mas me lo reafirmabas._

_Hasta que llego este año. Cuando me dijeron que eras Jefe de Grupo y me dijeron que tenia que trabajar en conjunto contigo, por poco le digo a Dumbledore que no podría con el cargo. Estaba segura que seria la peor experiencia de mi vida._

_Por primera vez, me hiciste ver que estaba equivocada. Habías cambiado. Todavía eras arrogante, ego centrista y narcisista. Y nunca trataste de negarlo u ocultarlo. Pero eras diferente. Siempre estuviste seguro con respecto a lo que sentías por mi, pero a mi me costo un poco mas reconocerlo._

_Te amo, James Potter, y me alegro de que nunca te hubieras dado por vencido._

_Tuya siempre_

_Lyli Autumm Evans_

Cerré el libro. Harry me había contado como era la actitud de su madre con respecto a su padre durante casi todos los años de escuela. Era reconfortante tener un testimonio de su historia. Coloque nuevamente el libro en la caja, se lo enseñaría a Harry.

Hermione llego el lunes en la mañana. No perdió tiempo en ponernos al tanto de lo que había hecho a sus padres y adonde los iba a mover. Lo dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de valientes lágrimas.

Ron la abrazo. Era lindo ver que trataban de avanzar en lo suyo, pero no pude evitar sentirme sola. Mire al suelo mientras Ron le pregunto si le podía traer algún refrigerio.

"Estoy bien," le dije en cuanto Ron salio del cuarto, sabiendo que había mandado a mi hermano por algo para poder preguntarme. Antes de que me pudiera preguntar algo, le dije. "Trate de investigar algo Hermione, pero no pude encontrar quien es tal R.AB. Para ti."

Simplemente me miro y sacudió la cabeza. "Ni siquiera deberías de conocer esas iniciales," dijo. "Tu no deberías de saber nada. Ellos te torturarían si tu sabes los que vamos a estar haciendo."

"Que es lo que van a hacer?" le pregunte curiosa.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió mas fuerte la cabeza. "Si Harry quiere que lo sepas, eso es diferente. Es su decisión no la mía." Se levanto y murmuro cosas incoherentes.

_Acaso tenia __razón?_ Por eso Harry no me decía nada? Snape o Draco a esta hora ya le habrían dicho a Voldemort que yo era la novia de Harry y de seguro ellos asumían que yo estaba al tanto de sus planes. _Seria capaz de soportar una maldición cruciatus? Seria capaz de cerrar mi mentes? _Temblé solo de pensarlo.

La boda de Remus y Tonks fue una ceremonia pequeña. La única decoración fue un arco, debajo de el aceptarían sus votos. Antes de que empezara la procesión, me presentaron con Ted y Andrómeda, los dos me cayeron muy bien.

"_Tu Nymphadora Tonks…"_

Mire alrededor. Muy pocas personas habían asistido. Ted y su esposa se sentaron en la fila delantera. Ojo Loco y otros miembros de la Orden que apenas conocía les seguían. De mi familia solo pudimos asistir, mama, los gemelos, Ron y yo, Hermione se sentaba a mi derecha.

"_Y tu Remus Lupin…"_

Mi mente se lleno de Harry. A el le hubiera encantado estar aquí, mirar a su ex profesor y amigo y a su auror favorito uniendo sus vidas para siempre. Y Dumbledore, feliz de que hubiera un poquito mas de amor en el mundo. Desafortunadamente para Harry era inseguro salir de su casa, la Orden seguía planeando su huida…y Dumbledore…bueno…

"_Entonces los declaro unidos de por vida. Puedes besar_…" Pero Remus y Tonks ya se estaban besando, _"Bueno, veo que no necesitan mi permiso…"_

Cuando pude, abrace a cada uno de ellos y los felicite. "Tonks," le dije, "Estoy decepcionada de mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta de esto," le dije señalándolos. "Quiero decir, cuando se conocieron se atrajeron mutuamente, pero…"

"Ginny," me regaño, "Tu estabas atrapada en tu propia aventura romántica, si la información de Molly es correcta."

Mi interior se retorció, rece por un cambio de tema. Todavía no les decía a los demás de mi ruptura con Harry. Nunca creí que estas revelaciones fueran tan difíciles. "Harry y yo terminamos," admití.

Tonks que se veía feliz deshizo la sonrisa y la remplazo frunciendo el ceño. Coloco una mano en mi hombro y me miro compasivamente. "Lo siento. Estas bien?"

"Fue un acuerdo," le mentí. _Que era lo que se suponía que le tendría que haber dicho a Harry? Lo siento. Tu estas terminando conmigo, pero yo contigo no._

"No te creo," dijo Lupin, quien obviamente había estado escuchando. "Sabes por que lo hace, verdad? El cree que es culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore y no quiere que lo mismo te pase a ti. Cree que te esta protegiendo." No le conteste mientras el tomaba la mano de su esposa. "Me recuerda a alguien."

Besando a su esposo, Tonks replico, "Yo te convenci."

Lupin asintió y volvió a hablar "Volverá a sus cinco sentidos."

Por mucho que quisiera creerlo, mas desesperadamente la idea se iba a pique, sabia que esto no tenia que ver con los sentidos. Lo único que tenia sentido para Harry era matar a Voldemort. Ya que eso pasara, la verdad seria libre.

Faltaban diez días para el cumpleaños de Harry, el día que el volvería a mi vida, el día que seria susceptible para atacarlo.

Mama, Hermione y yo nos sentamos en la cocina. Mama y Hermione de nuevo discutían acerca de los planes del Trío. Escuchaba intensamente, pero Hermione no dejo escapar nada nuevo, era buena.

Voltee a ver nuestro reloj de la cocina. Cada una de la manecillas señalaba peligro mortal, deseaba que Harry y Hermione también tuvieran su lugar en el. Así podríamos echarles un ojo durante su ausencia. Después de todo los considerábamos como parte de la familia. La manecilla de papa cambio de "viajando" y en unos cuanto segundos, entro al cuarto, se veía estresado.

Mama también volteo y miro lo que yo veía. Su cara se veía terrible. El siempre estaba preocupado, pero esto era otra cosa.

"Arthur," dijo mama, "Que pasa? Que ocurre?"

"Thicknesse," replico papa. Era el apellido del jefe de departamento de las leyes mágicas. "Creemos que lo tienen."

Mama sacudió su cabeza. "Que tanto…?" Se detuvo mirándome a Hermione y a mi, rehusándose preguntar enfrente de nosotras.

Pero papa se le adelanto un paso. "Ellas tendrán que saberlo Molly," dijo y ella increíblemente estuvo de acuerdo. "No sabemos cuanto les lleve tomar el control absoluto pero tan pronto tomen el Ministerio, tendrán a Hogwarts también."

Mama se levanto tan rápido que la silla se cayo al suelo. "Entones," grito mirándome. "Ginny tu no regresaras este año."

Me tomo de sorpresa la sugerencia de mama ya que se la había pasado diciendo que el Trío debería regresar a la escuela. No sabia como sentirme al respecto. Pero si en verdad Voldemort tomara Hogwarts, no estaba segura de querer ir.

"No Molly," dijo papa, levantando la silla del suelo, la tomo de los brazos y la invito a sentarse. "Llamaría demasiado la atención que dos de nuestros hijos no regresaran. Hable con Minerva y ella y otros maestros podrán regresar, tan solo para poder proteger a los estudiantes. Estoy seguro de que estará a salvo en Hogwarts por ahora."

Mama se veía lívida, pero se empezó a calmar mientras las palabras de papa tenían sentido en su mente. Sentada, cruzo sus brazos y dijo, "No me gusta, pero tienes razón."

"Que hay de Harry?" Soltó Hermione mientras la miraba llena de curiosidad. "Si tienen a Thicknesse, no tendrán problema de llegar hacia Harry, verdad?"

Papa asintió. "Tan pronto Harry cumpla 17 años, ellos estarán ahí, antes que nadie. Para ponerlo en claro, Thicknesse a declarado que es ilegal conectarse a la red flu, poner trasladores cerca de ahí o aparecerse dentro o fuera. Dice que esta previniéndose de Voldemort."

"Pensé que la mama de Harry había hecho eso," dije.

"Pero no es lo que están tratando de hacer," Hermione empezó, "Lo que quieren hacer es que no pueda salir de la casa."

"Tienes toda la razón," dijo papa. "Lo que significa que mandar solo a Ojo Loco no es lo mas acorde."

"Entonces como lo traeremos Arthur?" pregunto mama.

"Mundungus tuvo una idea," replico. "Una arriesgada, pero todos están de acuerdo que es brillante, aunque el no estuvo muy de acuerdo en participar en el plan."

"Yo puedo ayudar," dije rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Mama casi me mata con la mirada. "Que? Soy mas confiable que ese ladronzuelo."

"Puede que sea verdad Ginny, pero no puedo permitírtelo," dijo papa, sus ojos encontraron los míos. "No esta vez, no este plan."

Mama volteo a ver a papa con su mirada llena de preguntas. "Cual es exactamente el plan?"

Suspiro, mientras explicaba los detalles…La poción multijugos, el falso plan, las casa guardián y sus hechizos protectores, los trasladores, y mama esperando a los sguerreros que regresarían a la Madriguera.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "El no dejara que todos arriesguen su vida por el," dijo

Estuve de acuerdo, añadí, "No después de lo que paso con Dumbledore," a Harry no le importarían las opciones, no con tanta gente arriesgándose por el.

Mama y papa se fueron de la cocina discutiendo acerca de los eventos del plan, dejando que Hermione y yo en silencio pensáramos en el. Siete Harry Potters, pensé y sonreí. _No creo que me importaría_.

"Se acerca, sabes?" dijo Hermione, rompiendo mis pensamientos. "Ya decidiste que vas a hacer con Harry?"

Ella me conocía muy bien. Los pasados días, había hecho un sin fin de escenarios en mi cabeza, le pedía que se quedara, rogarle que me llevara con el, desearle suerte, pero nada me parecía lo suficiente.

También esta el problema de cómo tratarlo. Ahora que ya sabia lo que se sentía ser su novia, no sabia de que otra manera actuar con el. No podía hacer lo que quería con el, pero tampoco lo podía ignorar por completo. En donde estaba el punto de equilibrio?

"Tal vez debo de volver a meter mi codo en la mantequilla en frente de el," le conteste bromeando.

Hermione sonrío, recordando la historia. "Tienes que hablar con el antes de que se valla." Me dijo.

"Lo se," conteste, a la vez deseando y temiendo el momento. Quería ser todo para el, si significaba seguir siendo suya mientras el estuviera fuera o simplemente esperar.

"Que le vas a regalar por su cumpleaños."

Me congele. Eso ni siquiera había cruzado por mi mente. Gruñí y dije fuerte, "Gracias, Hermione. Una cosa mas por la cual preocuparme." Jugando con el mechón de mi pelo, le pregunte cuanto tiempo les quedaba para irse.

"Solo te puedo asegurar hasta la boda," contesto. "Después de eso, lo que decida Harry…Lo que vayamos a hacer, a donde y todo eso."

Le había estado ayudando a empacar varias cosas los días anteriores, pero sabia que no eran todas y que había otras cosas que no podía ver en su bolsa. "Ya acabaste de empacar?" le pregunte.

"Ni la mitad," replico. "Me ayudaste con la tienda y el dinero, pero todavía necesito revisar cuales libros y que ropa se va y cual se queda. Además existen tantos hechizos protectores, aunque creo que ya no necesito mas. Estoy tratando de aprender que mi Patronus hable…"

"Todavía no lo dominas?" le pregunte incrédula. Fue lo primero que empezó hacer desde que llego a casa, lo practicaba en su tiempo libre. Nuestra Hermione con problemas?

"Es mas complicado de lo que parece." Dijo obviamente disgustada por no haberlo podido dominarlo ya. Su ojo izquierdo tembló ante el pensamiento. Tal vez solo para cambiar de tema, saco su bolsa de debajo de la silla y la coloco en la mesa. "Recuerdas lo que dijo tu papa de Hogwarts?"

"La parte que se refería a Voldemort?" le pregunte, tratando de ver el interior de la bolsa mientras la abría. "Como poder olvidar algo así?"

Metió la mano en los mas profundo, mas allá de lo que una persona normal hubiera podido hacer. La había asistido con ese hechizo hace cuatro días, me alegraba saber que estaba funcionando. Tomando algo de ella me dijo, "Los traje conmigo por que no sabia si los podíamos necesitar, pero creo que tu les puedes dar un buen uso." Dejo caer varios galeones en mi mano abierta.

Insultada le conteste, "No quiero tu dinero." Dejándolos caer ruidosamente sobre la mesa."

"Que decepción que no las reconozcas." Contesto.

Mientras miraba la ultima moneda moverse, entendí. Eran las que usábamos para comunicarnos entre los miembros del ED. Tome una entre mis dedos y le pregunte. "En verdad crees que debemos comenzar con el ED otra vez?"

Se encogió de hombros. "De verdad creo que necesitamos 100 libras esterlinas?" pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, pero no daña a nadie estar preparado."

Saco de su bolsillo su Galeón, era el master y me enseño como controlaba a los otros. "Me supongo que solo unos cuantos miembros seguirán con sus monedas," dijo, "Pero no importa tengo unas cuantas extras."

"Gracias," le dije, esperando nunca tener que usarlas. Presione los números de serie y sentí como poco a poco la moneda se fue tornando mas y mas caliente y me pregunte si algún miembro del ED alrededor del país también había sentido lo mismo con su moneda. Tal vez estaban confundidos al verla activa otra vez. Me pregunte, lo mas importante, la empacarían para llevársela a Hogwarts?.

Días después, caminaba de lado a lado, sosteniendo en las manos una lata de aceite que había aparecido en el patio delantero unos minutos atrás. Todavía podía sentir la magia que la había traído acá pero había fallado en traer a Ron y a Tonks. Mama me dijo que no me preocupara, pero no podía evitarlo y sabia que ella tampoco.

Cuando el tenis apareció sin papa y Fred, la mire implorándole silenciosamente que dijera o hiciera algo, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada igual que yo.

Cuatro de ellos no habían podido regresar, temblaba mientras me sentaba, con el tenis apretado contra mi pecho. Algo había salido mal. Acaso mi familia, mis amigos y maestros habían sido descubiertos! Los habían atrapado, tomado como rehenes o los habían torturado ya? Acaso ya estarían muertos? _Acaso…acaso Harry estaba muerto?_ No, me dije a mi misma. Lo sabría…Lo hubiera sentido…

"Harry y Hagrid son los siguientes," dijo mama.

Tan pronto como mama completo las palabras, una luz apareció en el cielo, llego hacia nosotros rápido. Reconocí inmediatamente la luz del traslador. Por favor, por favor, por favor, me repetía en mi cabeza.

Hagrid y Harry cayeron al piso. Harry estaba de rodillas, se veía tan débil, pero era Hagrid quien había caído totalmente al suelo, gruñendo de dolor. Grite de la impresión, aventando el tenis hacia el sácate ayudándole a mama a levantar al semi gigante, aunque dudo mucho que le sirviéramos de algo.

Mama se volteo hacia Harry. "Harry? Tu eres el verdadero Harry? Que paso? Donde están los demás?" mama chillo, la agonía por no saber de los demás se escucho en su voz.

"Que quiere decir? Nadie mas a regresado?" pregunto Harry, con la mirada llena de responsabilidad. Mama no necesito responderle con palabras. Harry trato de explicar lo que había pasado, tratando de que comprendiera que lo sentía mucho y que desgraciadamente no sabia nada de sus hijos o esposo.

Mama lo callo con un abrazo. "Gracias a Dios que estas bien," le susurro.

Después de que Hagrid le pidiera un poco de Brandy, se metió a la casa, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que en sus ojo se empezaban a formar.

La opresión en mi pecho crecía y crecía tanto que no me dejaba respirar. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, por mi, por Harry. Encontré su mirada después de casi un mes de no hacerlo y silenciosamente me rogó por respuestas. Me había vuelto talentosa en leer sus expresiones faciales.

"Se supone que Ron y Tonks deberían ser los primeros en llegar" le dije, poniéndolo al tanto de los trasladores y quienes los habían perdido. "Si lo lograron," continúe, "George y Lupin llegaran en un minuto."

Cuando aparecieron la opresión en mi pecho creció aun mas. George estaba…estaba muerto…? Había tanta sangre en su cabeza y camisa. No podía perder a George, mi corazón no podría resistirlo, no tan reciénte la muerte de Dumbledore.

Coloque su cabeza sobre mis brazos mientras mama limpiaba la sangre de su cara. En donde se suponía debía tener el oído solo había un agujero escarlata. Estaba respirando, podía sentir su leve respiración contra mi brazo, pero había perdido tanta sangre.

Mama pasaba y pasaba su varita pero no sucedía nada. El hoyo no se cerraba y su oído no resurgía. La varita de mama empezaba a temblar mientras ella desesperadamente la pasaba por su cabeza.

"Despierta George," susurre en su oído, metiendo mi mano entre su cabello. "Tienes que despertar. Fred va a llegar pronto. Tiene que escuchar tu risa."

"No puedo…" Murmuro mama. Estaba arrodilla al lado del sillón, coloco su varita en el suelo. "Fue cortada con magia oscura…no puedo…?

George viviría sin un oído. Solo podía imaginarme a mis hermanos tratando de inventar mil cosas para remplazarlo. Me supuse que pudo ser peor, después de todo, el pudo…

Me detuve, guarde silencio. Escuche voces en el patio, voces nuevas. Alguien mas había llegado. Respire profundamente y vi a mama, quien había levantado su varita y seguía trabajando ferozmente.

Después de unos momentos, se levanto y dijo. "Detuve el sangrado," tomo mi mano y me dijo que dejara a mi hermano descansar. "Límpiate Ginny, te ves terrible."

Sin preocuparme la ley de no magia en menores de edad, apunte mi varita hacia donde la Sangre de mi hermano reposaba en mi ropa y murmure, "Scourgify." Fui por un trapo a la cocina y lo moje, pasándolo por la cara de mi hermano tratando de mantenerlo a la temperatura mientras mama limpiaba su nueva abertura.

"Como esta?" pregunto Harry desde la puerta, mama le explico. La mirada de preocupación de Harry disminuyo y dijo, "Gracias a Dios."

"Escuche a alguien mas en el patio?" le pregunte y me contesto que se trataba de Hermione y Kingsley, sentí que la tensión se liberaba un poco. "Gracias a Dios," suspire como signo de alivio. Mire a Harry, tan confuso con tantos problemas internos, sentía unas ganas desesperantes de estar en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Nadie había muerto, nadie estaba gravemente herido…solo un oído, Harry, podría haber sido peor…

Sus músculos se tensaron por una fracción, reconocía ese gesto. El quería abrazarme, o tocarme, cualquier parte, para sentirse vivo y real otra vez. Antes de darse ánimos para hacerlo, hubo un gran alboroto en la cocina, fue cuando supimos que papa y Fred habían llegado a casa.

La opresión en mi pecho casi se deshacía por completo cuando escuche la voz de George, débil y preocupada, pero haciendo varias bromas. Supe que todo iba a estar bien. Sabia que mis otros dos hermanos iban a llegar en cualquier otro momento y volveríamos a ser la familia que siempre fuimos, entera y sin heridas, solo nos faltaría una oreja.

Harry con un movimiento me pidió que lo siguiera. Trague fuerte, notando el terror en sus ojos. Odiaba ser la razón de tanto dolor. Sin pensarlo o planearlo, tome su mano y la apreté fuertemente. Como lo esperaba, no me soltó. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, igual que cuando hacia durante nuestros días de romance en Hogwarts, su cuerpo se relajo.

Hermione miro discretamente nuestras manos, pero no dijo nada ni reacciono de ninguna manera. Si le complacía, no importaba. Volteo su mirada al cielo en señal de espera, su mano temblaba un poco, esperando ser sostenida por la persona que aun no llegaba.

Aun tomados de las manos como si de eso dependiera nuestras vidas, Harry y yo escaneamos la vista para ver si podíamos encontrar alguna señal. A esta hora todos deberían haber regresado, todos deberían estar aquí.

Cuando finalmente Ron y Tonks arribaron, entre corriendo a la casa por mis papas. Cuando llegamos, apenas pudieron darle la bienvenida cuando por fin llegaron Bill y Fleur.

"Ojo Loco esta muerto," soltó Bill sin esperar bienvenida, sin previo aviso.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente antes de poder procesarlas completamente. _Ojo Loco muerto_…Sentí una oleada de tristeza en el ya maltratado corazón. Nunca fui cercana a Ojo Loco como lo fui a Dumbledore, por eso el sentimiento no fue igual, pero igual dolía.

Era difícil de creer. De todos los que habían ido esta noche, el que esperaba que sobreviviera era Ojo Loco. Su perpetuo –vigilancia constante- lo apartaba del resto de nosotros, su postura siempre en guardia debería haberlo salvado…Pero la muerte no tiene favoritos. Moody había escapado de sus brazos muchas veces en todos estos años…Y tenia que ser la culpa de ese miserable ratero de Mundungus…La muerte había usado a este ratero para atrapar a su presa.

Algo me decía que no podíamos contar con el.

Harry se quería ir, para protegernos, evitando así que Voldemort nos encontrara. Tanto como yo no lo entendía, el nunca aceptaría que esta guerra no era solamente suya, otros peleábamos también. Cualquiera aquí presente se enfrentaría con la muerte con tal detener lo que estaba por venir, aun que nunca hubieras escuchado hablar del joven Potter.

Después de varios comentarios acerca de su varita, Harry se salio. El decía que su varita actúo con voluntad propia pero desgraciadamente nadie había escuchado semejante cosa. Nadie le creyó, yo si lo hice. Cuando se trataba de Harry, sucedían cosas que mucha gente ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado.

Me detuve, estaba a punto de salir a acompañarlo. Mire a Hermione le señale la puerta. Ella asintió, tomo la mano de Ron y lo condujo afuera. Me volví a sentar, pensando en mi familia, agradecida de no haber perdido a ninguno. Lo opresión en mi pecho había desaparecido lentamente, excepto la parte correspondiente a Harry.

Los siguientes días mama nos mantuvo ocupados. Con el pretexto de los preparativos de la boda, el Trío no podía estar junto en la misma habitación por mas de unos minutos, esto implicaba no tener tiempo para planear su partida. Mama no era tonta, ella sabia lo que hacia. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, casi estaba agradecida con ella por tratar de mantenerlos en casa.

Al segundo día de la llegada de Harry, mama nos pidió a Hermione y a mi cambiar todas las sabanas de la casa. Esto era una tarea un poco pesada ya que había camas por todos lados y mas aun después de la llegada de los Delacours.

Tome la esquina de la sabana y Hermione el otro extremo. Juntas la jalamos de la cama y la dejamos caer al suelo. Hermione había estado muy distraída y creía saber por que.

"Sintiéndose culpable?" le pregunte, sabiendo que a escasas horas había hurtado poción multijugos de las reservas de Moody.

Asintió mientras tomaba la sabana limpia de la silla para desdoblarla, y dijo quedamente, "Odio hacerlo bajo las narices de tu mama."

"Si Ojo Loco hubiera tenido opción, le hubiera encantado que alguien le diera un buen uso en vez de que se echara a perder," le conteste, mientras me pasaba la esquina de la sabana.

"No hay vuelta atrás," murmuro.

Colocamos meticulosamente la sabana metiendo los sobrantes bajo el colchón. Repetimos la operación en la cama de arriba. Paradas, observando nuestra creación, Hermione suspiro. "Tome otra cosa de Moody," dijo. "Ya tenemos una, pero pensé que a ti te serviría."

Antes de poder responderle, me condujo a mi cuarto y abrió su bolsa. Saco la poción multijugos y la puso en el suelo. Seguí buscando, levanto una tela plateada de ella, me la tendió.

"La capa de invisibilidad de Moody?" respire, no sintiéndome merecedora de poseerla. "No la puedo tomar, Tu tómala." Le dije mientras trataba de ponerla en sus manos pero ella se rehúso.

"No," dijo firmemente.

La sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra la empecé a palpar. "No se siente como la de Harry," le dije mientras la examinaba. "Esta no se siente tan ligera."

"Note lo mismo." replico Hermione. "Le pregunte eso mismo a Ojo Loco mientras renovaba un hechizo en esta. Dijo que estaba hecha de pelo de un Demiguise."

"Harry también a renovado algún hechizo en la suya?" le pregunte curiosa.

Hermione alzo su ceja mientras pensaba. "Extrañamente, no creo que lo haya hecho. Eso es raro, ya que como puedes ver las capas gradualmente pierden su efectividad."

Eche la capa sobre mis hombros y mi cuerpo desapareció. Sonreí al recordar las veces que Harry y yo nos escondíamos de bajo de la suya en Hogwarts. "De verdad crees que la necesito?"

"Nunca se sabe," replico.

"Ustedes son lo que no van a volver y crees que soy yo la que necesita tantas cosas," le dije, mientras pensaba en un objeto que si podía servirnos, "Crees poder convencer a Harry de darme el mapa del Merodeador?"

"No," respondió. "Tu pregúntaselo."

"Hermione! Ginny! Mama nos llamaba de abajo.

Hermione me hizo la seña de seguirla, rápido deje la capa en el mismo lugar en que guardaba los galeones. Cerré el baúl y me apure para alcanzarla.

El día siguiente, a Hermione y a mi se nos volvió a asignar la tarea de cambiar las sabanas. Sonriéndole al comprender, le tome de la mano y la lleve a un rincón de la casa, "Puedo cubrirte. Vete. Ve a hablar con los chicos."

Me miro de manera curiosa. "Nos estas ayudando? Después de lo que Harry te dijo, no creí que lo fueras hacer."

Mi mente viajo unas horas atrás, cuando Harry y yo pusimos la mesa. Por poco y suelta detalles de su viaje, empezando con el pequeño detalle de que tenia que matar a Voldemort. Ya lo sabia, pero escucharlo a viva voz me rompía el corazón. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido, creo que el hubiera podido confiar en mi.

Sacudí el recuerdo de mi cabeza. "Ustedes se van a ir y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos," le dije, mi voz tembló un poco. "Si ayudarles los puede ayudar a vivir, entonces are lo que tenga que hacer." Le dije mientras le hacia señas de que se fuera. "Yo me ocupare de mama."

Después de un pequeño abrazo, Hermione se metió por la puerta trasera. Mire a papa que guiaba a Harry al corral de las gallinas, en donde conservaba la moto de SIrius, sabia que tenia que actuar rápido. Corrí al lado de mi madre quien trataba de alcanzar a un gnomo en el jardín.

"Ginny por favor dame una mano con esto," pidió.

"Creo que vi a Harry, Ron y Hermione caminando cerca del arroyo," mentí sabiendo que el arroyo era un largo camino de recorrer y le tomaría tiempo hacerlo especialmente si iba en plan de búsqueda. Inmediatamente su vista se dirigió al paraje justo cuando Harry salía del corral y entraba a la Madriguera.

Mirando la entrada, supe lo que iba hacer. No debería sentirme culpable, ya que Ron y Harry siempre obtenían la información de la misma manera. Si me cachaban, no tenían derecho a enojarse. No era que iba a esparcir la información. Solo quería saber. Tenia el derecho a saber.

Temía que Hermione hubiera puesto el encantamiento _Muffliatto_ pero cuando escuche las voces desde las escaleras, sabia que la suerte estaba de mi lado, me acerque lo mas que pude para poder escuchar.

"…Pero sabes lo que el nos diría si estuviera aquí?" la voz de Ron dijo.

"Vigilancia constante," la voz de Hermione dijo. Se escuchaba como si hubiera estado llorando.

Habían estado hablando sobre Moody. Esperanzada de no haberme perdido algo importante. Después de todo llevaban solo cuatro minutos arriba. Continuaron con el tema de insultar a Mundungus y después de los libros que Hermione obviamente había estado leyendo.

"Solo estoy tratando de decidir cuales llevarnos mientras buscamos los Horcruxes," dijo.

Me encogí, mi corazón se encogió…Horcruxes…_plural…mas de uno_… Cualquier cosa que la palabra misteriosa quería decir, no sabia que existía mas de uno. Escuche con mas premura por información.

Medio sonreí al escuchar a Harry tratando de convencer a Ron y Hermione de no venir con el. Tanto Hermione como yo esperábamos esto. Hermione entro en una larga explicación, ellos sabían claramente en lo que se estaban metiendo. Al terminar le pidió a Ron que le enseñara el demonio a Harry.

De mi boca salieron unas cuantas palabrotas, deseando no haber dejado mi capa en mi cuarto. Así no tendría que haberme movido mientras salían del cuarto para subir al ático. Pensándolo bien, después de nuestro tiempo juntos, sabia que Harry podría percibirme debajo de la capa. Me escondí y espere hasta que regresaron al cuarto.

Hablaron durante unos cuantos minutos de su plan con el demonio, me aburrió, esta parte ya la sabia. Hubo silencio en el cuarto cuando Ron acabo de contar su parte.

"GINNY!" Se escucho el grito de mi madre desde abajo quien regresaba de mi trampa. Volví a decir unas cuantas palabrotas mas. No había escuchado nada nuevo excepto que había mas de un Horcrux. Vacile en irme, no habían podido estar juntos desde la llegada de Harry.

"Ya se que quieres ir primero al Valle de Godric Harry," dijo Hermione. "Entiendo muy bien por que, pero…bueno… no debemos convertir a los Horcruxes nuestra prioridad?"

Por fin nueva información. Ese era un lugar al cual planeaban ir, el lugar en donde Harry había nacido y vivido por un año, el lugar en el cual cayeron tanto sus padres como Voldemort, el mismo lugar en donde los restos de sus padres yacían bajo la tierra.

Después hablaron sobre R.A.B. pero no revelaron nada nuevo, solo que tenían que encontrar el verdadero Horcrux y estar seguros de que lo hubieran destruido. A continuación Hermione comento que había adquirido varios libros que hablaban de los Horcruxes.

Escuche a mama que subía las escaleras. Luchando conmigo misma por escuchar mas, me aleje de la puerta y me encontré con mama un piso abajo, sin aliento. Le sonreí, esperaba que no me fuera a atrapar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

"No los encontré en el arroyo," mama dijo. "Estas segura que los vistes?"

"Regresaron," le dije rápidamente. "Los vi por la ventana. Creo que se fueron al otro lado de la casa."

Mama primero me miro a mi y después a las escaleras. "Por que estas tan agitada?"

Deseando que se no diera cuenta donde estaba parada. "Trataba de coger a un gnomo," replique. "Se escapo del jardín. Además debes apurarte," le dije, apuntando escaleras abajo. "Creo que escuche a Ron decir que se iban después de la boda."

Mama dio media vuelta y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo. Aliviada, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y me coloco en mi lugar, justo para escuchar el final de la explicación de Hermione.

"…Por lo que he leído, lo que Harry le hizo al diario de Riddle es una de las formas de destruir un Horcrux."

De pronto me sentí mal. Lo que sea que estaban buscando, lo que sea que los Horcruxes fueran, yo había estado poseída por uno de ellos durante un año. Lo cargue, lo abrace, escribí en el…Le había revelado a Riddle mis mas íntimos secretos. Lo mismo les podría suceder a Harry, Ron y Hermione? También podrían ser poseídos?

Tanto el diario como el medallón eran Horcruxes pero estaba muy lejos de saber que era eso. Parecía no haber conexión alguna entre los dos, ninguna línea para seguir. Y todo lo que decían era que se podía destruir con veneno de basilisco o…

Escuche las pisadas de mi madre, estaba subiendo, rechine los dientes. Estaba segura que pronto sabría como fue que Voldemort me hechizo y sentía que tenia todo el derecho de saberlo. Con todas las fuerzas de mi voluntad, me levante y fui a encontrarme con mi madre.

Me miro. pude ver que ya había caído en cuenta de lo que le había estado haciendo. "Ginevra que crees que estas haciendo?"

"No he atrapado el gnomo todavía…"

"De verdad?" silbo, sus manos estaban en la cadera. "No los pude encontrar en el arroyo, y tampoco estaban afuera y en ninguna parte dentro de la casa. En el único lugar que no he buscado…" Apunto escaleras arriba. "Muévete Ginny."

"Mama por favor…"

"Ve a tu cuarto," dijo. Era su ultima palabra y supe que se acababa el tiempo del Trío. Vencida, agache la cabeza y descendí las escaleras. Cuando entre a mi cuarto, sentí como la casa tembló con el portazo de la recamara de arriba.

"Me debes una," le susurre a Hermione mas tarde esa noche en mi cuarto. Estuvo de acuerdo, y decidí que el día siguiente era perfecto para pedir de vuelta el favor. "Necesito que distraigas a Ron. Voy a hablar con Harry."

Sentada en mi cuarto el día siguiente, tome el anuario en mis manos. Nerviosa lo empecé a ojear. Pensaba mostrarle a Harry el mensaje que su mama había escrito y después hablaríamos. Pensé que disfrutaría mas de una conversación conmigo en vez de un regalo, en vez de un objeto físico. Era un regalo de cumpleaños apropiado para el, y era bueno para mi también.

Escuche que subían y brinque de la cama, dejando caer el libro sobre las almohadas. Abrí la puerta y lo llame, "Harry puedes venir un momento?"

Hermione se llevo a un furiosos Ron escaleras arriba. Me gire sin fijarme si me seguía, pero sabia que si lo haría. Las mariposas empezaron a bailar en mi estomago, nada tenia que ver que nunca habíamos estado a solas en mi cuarto, otra vez, había muchas cosas que no habíamos hecho juntos.

"Felices diecisiete," le dije después de respirar profundamente. Me lo agradeció y empezó a comentar sobre la vista, trate de no reírme de la ridícula observación, pero continúe ignorando el comentario. Seguimos hablando un poco mas acerca de lo que pensaba regalarle y su usual modestia salio a flote. "Entonces pensé, me gustaría darte algo con lo que me pudieras recordar, tu sabes, por si conoces alguna velaa mientras estés haciendo lo que sea que vayas hacer."

Mi interior se encogió al recordar a la pequeña Gabrielle el día anterior. Sabia que solo tenia once, pero era parte velaa y era casi una copia perfecta de su hermana mayor. No sabia si a esa edad tenían activos sus poderes de seducción, pero no le daría oportunidad de demostrarlo, por lo que la puse en su lugar.

"No creo que las oportunidades de ligar vayan a estar a la orden del día para serte sincero." Me contesto.

No, me di cuenta cuanto me le había acercado hasta que su esencia tan familiar penetro mi nariz. Mis brazos automáticamente reconocieron su tacto al momento que el los toco. "Ahí es adonde quería llegar," susurre.

Los meses de separación, las largas semanas y el deseo de estar cerca desde hace tanto desapareció en el momento que nuestros labios se tocaron. Y lo estaba besando mas fuerte y mas apasionadamente, como nunca lo había besado ni a el ni a ningún otro. Era un beso que nos aseguraba que esperaríamos. Era un beso con la promesa de no volver a querer a nadie mas. Era el beso del adiós, era nuestra despedida, la que nunca habíamos podido tener formalmente.

No quería que terminara, no quería parar ni siquiera para respirar. Si moría por falta de aire, valdría la pena. Si nos deteníamos, tendríamos que volver a nuestras miserables vidas. Si nos deteníamos tendríamos que aceptar el destino que se estaba acercando a nosotros rápidamente. Si nos deteníamos todo habría acabado…sin vuelta atrás, no habría segunda oportunidad, simplemente se acabaría.

Pero tan pronto como el beso había empezado, acabo. La entrada inoportuna de Ron nos separo. Me tuve que voltear, les di la espalda. Sentía que las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos pero me rehusaba a que Harry me viera de este modo.

"Te veo al rato," dijo.

Y se fue. Y sabia que tendría que mantenerse alejado de mi por que mi hermano lo haría prometérselo, por que otra sesión como esa y el no podría llevar a cabo lo que se le había encomendado. Fue nuestro beso de despedida, decidí. Finalmente, nuestro beso de despedida.

_Adiós_, el peso de las palabras presionaron mi pecho, no pude mas caí sobre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar. Después de varios minutos, coloque una mano en la cama y me pare, secando las lagrimas de mis ojos.

Como iba a sobrevivir esta boda sin intentar acercármele otra vez? De la misma manera que lo hice en todo este tiempo. Sin llorar, sin pensar, siendo fuerte.

El sentimiento de soledad se hizo mas fuerte al día siguiente durante la ceremonia. No podía olvidar el beso, al pensar en el me llenaba de euforia, la madures en el, mostraba como una mujer podía besar al hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

Parada al lado de Fleur, me imagine ser yo el centro de atracción, vestida con mi traje de novia, casándome con un hombre de ojos verdes, lentes y un cabello alborotado que escondía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que por un día, a nadie le importaría.

"Como estuvo la reunión del ED¡" Luna pregunto mas tarde cuando me le acerque. "Estaba con papa cuando recibí el mensaje de Harry. Alguien logro venir?"

"Reunión del ED?" Pregunte.

Recibí lechuzas de Seamus, Lavander, Dean y Neville," dijo mientras enlistaba a los miembros originales del ED, "Asumieron que Harry estaba aquí y que no le podían mandar cartas a el, por lo que las mandaron conmigo."

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería. Cuando Hermione me dio las monedas, yo había activado la master, sin querer activando las demás. Me imagine la moneda con el reto descansando junto a la capa en mi baúl.

"Hermione y yo las estábamos viendo. No quería que pensaran que habíamos convocado a una reunión." Le dije.

"Oh," dijo Luna decepcionada. "Esperaba que pudiéramos restaurar el ED. La primera vez fue muy divertido y aprendí muchas cosas." Saco su moneda de la bolsa y me la mostró, los rayos de sol se reflejaban en ella. "Papa me dijo que no falta mucho para que nos vuélvalos a unir. Esta en nuestro destino."

Contemple sus palabras. "Mantenla contigo Luna, a nadie le hace daño estar preparado."

Sonrío complacida con la revelación. "Hable con Harry hace rato," dijo.

Fred y George habían robado un poco de cabello a un pelirrojo que vivía en el pueblo y con eso habíamos disfrazado a Harry de nuestro primo. Se suponía que nadie debería saber que el estaba ahí. Lo busque. Se veía agitado, estaba sentado con Krum, quien me estaba apuntando. Krum se levanto dejando a un disgustado Harry sentado.

Arrancándome de la distracción, volví a mirar a Luna. Tratando el tema con la mas delicada sutileza, remarque, "Harry no esta qui."

"O si," replico. "El es Barney. Es por eso que no estas con el?"

"No," le dije despacio. "Terminamos."

"Otro cambio?" exclamo. "No puedo mantenerme al tanto con ese Barney hoy."

Alguien toco mi hombro y voltee dejando la incomoda verdad de Luna para encontrarme con Lee Jordan quien vestía una linda tunica azul. Era raro verlo tan bien vestido.

Lo salude con una sonrisa. "Hola, Lee."

Alzo su mano. "Quieres bailar?"

Tome su mano mientras comenzaba una suave melodía. Mientras me guiaba a la pista de baile, pregunto, "Por que no estas bailando con Harry?" Antes de poder responderle, continúo. "Y no me digas que el no esta aquí. Fred y George me dijeron que esta disfrazado."

Suspire volteando a la mesa en donde hace unos minutos había estado sentado con Krum, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ya. Debió meterse entre la gente a vagar sin objetivo. Suspire nuevamente. "Lee, terminamos."

Lee me dio una suave vuelta. "Eso no contesta mi pregunta," replico, "Como tampoco contesta la pregunta de por que no le has pedido que baile contigo. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el día."

Sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban, "Ron le ha hecho hacer una tonta promesa."

"Y desde cuando le haces caso a Ron?" Lee pregunto. "Además, solo van a bailar. No van a comenzar a besarse enfrente de todos."

Sonreí mientras pensaba, _No creo estar tan segura respecto a eso_. Si empezábamos a bailar, no nos importarían los espectadores. Yo sabia que no podría resistirme. "Solo quiero ser lo que el necesita," respondí. "Me rehúso ser quien lo aleje de…lo aleje de…"

"Salvar al mundo?" Lee término por mi. "No es el único que trata de vencer a Tu-Quien-Sabes. Todos estamos en esto."

Me giro una vez mas. "Te he visto crecer Gin, he visto como te has convertido en una hermosa señorita. Tienes a los gemelos comiendo de tu mano. Puedes hacer cosas increíbles tanto con tu varita como con la escoba. Y también e escuchado lo que puedes hacer por Harry. Tu eres lo que el necesita. Por eso, creo que se merecen bailar."

Siempre había podido hablar abiertamente con Lee. Tenia un no se que con las palabras, tal vez por eso era el comentarista preferido de Hogwarts. "Gracias Lee." Le dije.

"Antes de que te vayas quiero comentarte algo," Metió la mano al bolsillo de su tunica y saco su moneda del ED. "Se que Hermione, Ron y Harry se irán. Sabes por que la moneda se activo la semana pasada?"

Le explique lo que Hermione me había dicho y como había activado la moneda, aparte le añadí la conversación con Luna. "Que piensas Lee, crees que debemos reunirnos otra vez?"

Volteo alrededor para percatarse de que nadie estaba escuchando y en un susurro dijo, "Es peor de lo que la gente cree. El rumor que circula es que los Carrows van a enseñar en Hogwarts."

Abrí la boca, recordando las historias de horror sobre los mortifagos, "Como averiguaste eso?"

"Paséate por las cantinas lo suficiente y la gente comienza hablar," lee replico. "Mi punto es que debemos de estar mas unidos que nunca, pero debemos ser cuidadosos. No es Umbridge con quien vas a tratar."

Recordé con tristeza que Lee no volvía a la escuela, ya se había graduado. "A que te vas a dedicar Lee?"

"Fred y George tienen una idea, representaremos al ED fuera de la escuela. Ya que el Profeta no reportara nada que valga la pena, queremos mantener al público informado. No hemos pulido los detalles, tomara un poco de tiempo, pero te prometo que te tendremos informada de todo aunque estés en la escuela."

Lentamente se separo de mi ya que la música había cambiado de ritmo. "Creo que es hora de que busques a otro compañero de baile."

Asentí mientras buscaba entre la muchedumbre, lista para encontrar a Harry e invitarlo a bailar. Mientras miraba a Ron bailando con Hermione no me importo lo que el pensara.

Los flashes de luz se encendían mientras la gente se tomaba fotos con la feliz pareja. Deseaba que Harry no estuviera disfrazado para tomarnos una foto y así poder documentar nuestro tiempo junto. Esa era otra de las cosas que nunca hicimos, lo cual seria algo muy reconfortante en mis noches de soledad. Aunque pensándolo bien si un mortifago encontraba una foto conmigo no seria nada inocente.

Encontré a Harry quien hablaba con la tía Muriel y con Dodge. El exclamaba, "Los Dumbledors vivían en Godric Hollow?" su cara demostraba dolor ante la revelación.

Estuve tentada a salvar a Harry del rudo carácter de mi querida tía pero justo detrás de mi un nuevo argumento había comenzado. Voltee a ver de que se trataba, era Viktor Krum quien estaba apuntando nada más y nada menos que a Xenophilius Lovegood. Varias parejas se alejaron, formando un círculo alrededor de los magos.

"Que significa esto jovencito?" Xenophilius demando.

La cara de Krum se contorsiono del coraje. El misterioso símbolo, que parecía un ojo, estaba en el cuello de Xenophilius, levitaba mágicamente. "Como se trrreve a venirr aquí con el símbolo de Grrrindelvald?" Krum gruño.

Xenophilius tomo el símbolo y lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar y se río como si fuera una broma. "Querido muchacho, te han informado mal, este no es símbolo de magia oscura o de algún mago."

"No se ria," Krum le ordeno, apretando la mandíbula. "Grrindelvalb mato a mi abuelo y ese erra su símbolo. Le enseñarre lo que le hacemos en mi país a los que piensan que esto es una brroma."

"Ciertamente tomo esto con seriedad," explico Xenophilius. "Este es el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Ven siéntate conmigo y te relatare la historia."

Krum alzo mas su varita pero Fleur llego a la escena, coloco su mano en la varita y la bajo, mientras susurraba lago en su oído que no pude oír. Frunció el ceño mientras guardaba su varita y se alejo segundos después.

Fue cuando una luz plateada paso cerca de mi y un lince se paro justo en la mitad de la pista. Emano algo de la boca del Patronus, una hazaña que Hermione todavía no lograba, salio la voz de Kingley Shackebolt.

"_El Ministerio a caído. Scrimgeour esta muerto. Ya vienen."_

Los gritos de los presentes hicieron eco mientras que la música cesaba. El pánico y el alboroto se apodero de nosotros. Pude ver como Xenophilius tomo la mano de Luna y desaparecieron de la pista de baile, fue cuando supe que los hechizos protectores habían desaparecido. Me regañe por haber dejado mi varita adentro y es que era difícil llevarla conmigo con ese vestido.

Llena de miedo miraba entre la concurrencia, gritando, "HARRY!" El miedo se apoderaba cada vez mas de mi mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Quise caminar pero me caí al suelo, trate de proteger mi cabeza de las personas que corrían, pero antes de poder hacerlo algo me golpeo con fuerza y me desmaye.

"_No me mientas! Travers pudo ver a tu hijo que se desaparecía junto con los otros!"_ dijo una voz que no reconocí.

"Tenia el pelo rojo?" Fred pregunto,"Pecas? Alto y flaco?"

"Como todos los Weasley?" acabo George.

Por que todo estaba negro? Mis ojos se sentían tan pesados. Deseaba poder abrirlos, para poder ver lo que estaba pasando.

"_Esto no es un juego_!" dijo la voz desconocida. _"Mas les vale que tomen esto enserio."_

"_Yaxley,"_ dijo otra voz desconocida, _"Dicen la verdad. El chico esta en la parte de arriba en cama."_

La primera voz que escuche respondió asumí que ese era Yaxley, _"Estas seguro que es el?"_

"_Si quieres mirarlo de cerca, Yaxley, adelante, yo no quiero contagiarme."_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana me daba directamente en la cara. Trate de moverme pero algo me lo impedía. Mi cabeza me dolía como si alguien la hubiese pisoteado, que creo ese fue el caso.

"_Alguna pista__ o señal de Potter_?" Yaxley le pregunto a otro hombre.

El cual meneo la cabeza. "_Hemos buscado en cada uno de los cuartos. Nada."_

"_En donde esta Harry Potter?"_ Yaxley se acerco a la cara de mi padre.

"No lo se. Ya se lo había dicho." Contesto papa.

"Que conveniente," replico Yaxley. "Todo mundo sabe que su hijo es el mejor amigo de Potter. Y corre un rumor de que su hija," me señalo con la cabeza," y el sostiene una relación muy especial." Se giro y se encontró con mi mirada. "Ah, veo que finalmente te decidiste a unirte a la platica."

"Harry y yo salimos por un mes," le dije, el dolor de cabeza me hacia ver puntos. "Terminamos. Si quieres información de donde esta, yo soy la ultima persona a quien le tienes que preguntar."

La boca de Yaxley formo una mueca me apunto con la varita. "_Crucio!"_ soltó antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

Nunca había sentido tal agonía. El dolor se esparcía a todo mi cuerpo, devoraba cada una de mis extremidades, consumía mis músculos. Cuando el dolor comenzaba a ceder alcance a escuchar a mis hermanos y a mi padre salir en mi defensa.

Cuando Yaxley retiro la maldición se acerco a mi como antes lo había hecho con mi padre, mirándome directo a los ojos. "_Lo voy a repetir nuevamente, en donde esta Harry Potter?"_

Busque lo ojos de mi padre cuando Yaxley volteo a verlo, moví la cabeza para indicarle que no revelara nada. Yo podía soportar un poco mas.

"No lo sabemos," repitió papa.

"_Quiero escucharlo de tu boca!"_ Yaxley replico mientras me volvía a maldecir, tratando de hacerme hablar.

Debí haberme mordido por que tenia el sabor a sangre en mi boca y sentía que un liquido caliente resbalaba por mi barbilla y manchaba el vestido que traía puesto. "No lo se," murmure.

"Donde esta?" grito mientras repetía la acción.

"NO LO SE!" temblé, haciendo que mi cabello se alborotara y mis ojos enloquecieran. "Me rompió el corazón! Me dejo y no le importe! Por que DEMONIOS debería de importarme o saber en donde esta?" Mi respiración se hizo tan pesada que dolía hacerlo, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no lo hiciera.

Yaxley sonrío satisfecho por mi dolor y tormento. Miro a cada uno de los interrogados. _"Ya terminamos aquí. Si lo supiera ya hubiera cantado. No sabe nada."_

Mama atendió mis heridas, sanando mi cráneo y curando mi lengua. Mientras lo hacia pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Yaxley bajo la influencia de la maldición _Cruciatus_. Estaba segura de que había sido una mentira para proteger a Harry, pero no podía sacudir el sentimiento de verdad que había detrás de las palabras.

Definitivamente me importaba en donde estaba, no había duda en ello. El problema es que me importaba de mas, pero el resentimiento había fluido inexplicablemente. Sentía el coraje que hervía en mis venas por el abandono. No me importaba que mientras yo estaba en mi casa el estuviera arriesgándose por nosotros…_me había dejado atrás_…todo lo que yo quería saber es que pasaba por la mente del hombre a quien amaba.

Antes de dormirme y entrar al mundo de las pesadillas, sentí la necesidad de probarme ante Harry. Ya no era la frágil niñita que había rescatado de la Cámara de los Secretos.

La infiltración a mi casa no fue la única. Todas las casas alrededor del país que tenia alguna conexión a la Orden habían sido invadida y los inquilinos habían sido interrogados de la misma manera. No se había encontrado a Harry Potter y gracias a Dios nadie había muerto solo resultaron algunos cuerpos adoloridos.

La toma de poder debió ser rápida y en silencio. Kingsley afortunadamente escapo con vida. Thicknesse fue nombrado bajo Imperius, como el nuevo ministro de marioneta. Y Yaxley fue promovido como jefe de departamento de la Ley Mágica.

Días después del ataque a mi familia, me senté en la cocina comía un poco y leía el _Quibbler _que Luna había llevado unos momentos atrás. En la primera pagina se veía una fotografía de un temeroso Harry y el siguiente encabezado: "EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA MUERTE DE DUMBLEDORE." Dentro Xenophilius volvía a contar la versión de Harry.

Últimamente todos habíamos estado muy ocupados. Papa quien quería seguir en el Ministerio se las arreglo y consiguió hacerlo. Bill y Fleur se fueron de Luna de miel. Mama y yo nos quedamos en casa. Charlie y los gemelos junto con Lee, habían sido asignados a un trabajo especial. Desde que el acta de Registro de los nacidos Muggle había aparecido McGonagall les había pasado la lista. Su trabajo consistía en encontrarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Fred y George entraron a la cocina, se veían satisfechos. Coloque el periódico en la mesa y deje caer el pedazo de sándwich que me quedaba.

"Como les fue en la misión?" les pregunte, pensando en mis amigos, quienes estaban escondidos y no regresarían a Hogwarts. Dean, Colin, Dennis por nombrar algunos. "A donde los llevaron?"

"Ojala te lo pudiéramos decir," George contesto. "Solo ten en mente que todos están a salvo mientras el Guardián Secreto no sea atrapado."

"Y no lo atraparan," Fred continuo. "Le hemos prohibido salir de la casa."

"Quien es el guardián Secreto?" pregunte.

"Colin," dijeron juntos.

"Que?" Chille. "El es menor de edad como yo! Por que sus padres no son los Guardianes?"

"No funciona con la gente no mágica." Fred dijo.

"Y no importa la edad mientras nadie lo atrape." George replico. "Además el señor y la señora Creevey insistieron."

"Pero…" trate de buscar una excusa pero no la encontré. Si fuera yo y a mi se me hubiera dado la oportunidad, lo haría.

"Cuando llegamos, ya estaban embarcando a varios de tu año." Fred informo. "Y como vimos que era muy arriesgado usar la casa de alguien de la Orden, los Creeveys estaban felices de poder cooperar."

"Tienen los suficientes suministros para subsistir tres meses, cuando necesiten mas, Colin nos contactara," Levanto su moneda del ED y sonrío. "El Ejercito de Dumbledore volvió."

"Colin te manda sus disculpas por no poder volver pero te pide que les des su merecido a los Carrows."

Estaba impresionada. Colin había dejado de ser el niño enfadoso que se la pasaba detrás de su héroe. Se había convertido en un jovencito valiente, dejando ver lo que significaba ser un Gryffindor. Eso me hizo sentir que debía hacer algo, lo que sea, por la resistencia.

"Que me dicen de Dean?" les pregunte

"El no estaba," replico Fred.

"Su mama dijo que empaco sus cosas y huyo," George dijo. "Chico listo, sabia exactamente lo que el Acta significaba. Si se hubiera esperado un día mas, nos hubiera podido ayudar."

Nunca me acostumbraría al sentimiento de dolor y rezaba silenciosamente por nunca hacerlo. Dolía tener esas emociones pero eso era lo que me separaba de la escoria que causaba dicho dolor. Un deseo incontrolable de justicia se apodero de mi. Alguna vez se terminaría esta guerra? Harry podría encontrar el camino?

Me rehúse a llorar, en vez de eso deje que mi interior amortiguara el impacto. "Los encontraron? Le pregunte, sabiendo que mis hermanos me entenderían.

"Nosotros no, Lupin acaba de regresar de Grimmauld Place ahí los encontró."

"Pensé que no era un lugar seguro," les dije sorprendida.

"Hay mortifagos esperando afuera en la calle," George explico. "El porque Snape no ha revelado el secreto esta mas allá de mi."

"Tal vez se siente culpable?" sugirió Fred

"Ese tonto grasiento?" dijo George.

"No," dije. "Lo que sea que es, no es remordimiento."

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras procesaba la información que me acababan de revelar. La guerra ya tenia algunos días de haberse iniciado pero finalmente empezaba acercarse en un aspecto particular de mi vida.

Fred, sin aviso, movió su mano y una caja envuelta en papeles de colores apareció sobre la mesa. La etiqueta decía _Feliz Cumpleaños Ginny. Con amor Fred y George._

"Mi cumpleaños no es hasta la otra semana," pensé ya que no esperaba regalo de nadie. Había tantas cosas por que preocuparse.

George coloco el regalo en mis manos. "Quisimos darte esto antes," dijo.

"No es un regalo muy personal," Fred explico, "pero pensamos que lo podías usar en la escuela."

Lo desenvolví, era una caja de madera tallada a mano. Levante la tapa, adentro había una docena de espejos. Levante uno y estudie mi reflejo curiosamente.

"Desarrollamos una línea para julio," dijo George. "Se suponía que iban a ser la sensación."

"Pero por obvias razones, querida hermana, hemos cerrado las puertas indefinidamente para perseguir nuestras metas heroicas."

Cada uno tomo un espejo y murmuraron, "_Speculum!"_

"Ey Fred!"

"Ey George!"

Cada espejo devolvía al unísono lo antes dicho. Fred me dio su espejo y pude ver la imagen inconfundible de mi hermano George.

"Lo siento Ginny, se que me veo terrible, pero no he tenido tiempo de arreglar mi oreja." George sonrío, presionando la mano en donde su oreja solía estar.

"Espejos de dos lados," susurre.

Fred y George volvieron a decir, "_Finite Speculum_." Los espejos regresaron a la normalidad. Y los devolvieron a la caja con los demás.

"Las instrucciones están en el fondo," dijo Fred.

"Por si acaso?" pregunte.

"No," replico George. "Los vas a necesitar."

"Punto," acabo Fred.

Mientras agosto moría las noticias de que Severus Snape seria el nuevo director llegaban, sabia que no importaba quien era o con quien no estaba saliendo. Mientras me levantara en contra de la peor persona del mundo mágico y rehusarme a respetar al asesino de Dumbledore, no estaría a salvo. La protección que Harry deseaba que yo tuviera no podría ser realidad. Los dos éramos unos tontos en pensar que lo podía ser.

Cuando llegue el primero de septiembre a la estación de King Cross, note que la muchedumbre no era tanta como los años pasados. Los nacidos de muggles no estaban presentes, cada Slytherin que pasaba lo hacia con la cara llena de arrogancia.

Me reuní con Neville y Luna, sin decir una palabra, pero dejamos que el silencio lleno de entendimiento pasara entre nosotros tres. Toque la moneda del ED, presione su numero de serie para alertar a los miembros que todavía tenían su moneda que habíamos vuelto. Devolví la moneda a mi bolsillo, sabia el lugar que me correspondía dentro del destino que se acercaba con tanta rapidez.

_Bueno chicos como __podrán ver el libro siete no abarca tanto romance pero no lo deja a un lado. Por otra parte relata lo que hizo el otro trío durante su estancia en Hogwarts, lo cual es muy interesante, por que tanto Neville, Luna y Ginny son personajes importantes y muy queridos…_


	14. La rebelion de Hogwarts

Stories that influenced/inspired this chapter:

Hola! Y como siempre y para no variar mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, NannitaPotter, MaraGaunt, katherinablack, dreamhp, Ginny2812, karolokilla93 no encontré tu fic, Niernath, saralpp, Cesiss, Encalada, Lean Lope, danitza hoshi, Dark angel.o.2615, Nympha13 , Evasis, Joslin Weasley y como siempre a JOr por sus palabras de aliento.

**Capitulo 14, La rebelión de Hogwarts**

Tal vez era el hecho de que sentía que debía probarme a mi misma. Tal vez era el hecho de que la mayoría de los profesores y partes del Castillo estaban resueltos a protegernos. Tal vez era el hecho de que Harry no me quitaba la vista de encima en el mapa. O tal vez fue Severus Snape que hacia lo imposible por protegernos.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, nunca me pude sacudir la sensación de que alguien me estaba cuidando.

Cuando Neville, Luna y yo entramos a los corredores del tren, todos los miembros del ED estaban presentes excepto Zacharias Smith, aunque eso a nadie le importaba. Los miembros a guardaban en tres compartimientos, acomodados por casas. Discutimos rápidamente entre los tres, que debíamos decirles y cada quien se fue a un compartimiento.

A mi me toco con lo Hufflepuff, en donde estaban Hannah, Susan y Ernie esperando por mi. Los tres miraban nerviosos cuando abrí el compartimiento pero su cara se relajo cuando vieron que era yo.

"No creo que nos debamos de preocupar en el tren." Dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi. "Pero por si acaso…" Saque mi varita del bolsillo y apunte hacia el corredor, murmurando el hechizo muffliato para evitar que algún curioso escuchara detrás de la puerta. Me puse enfrente del trío de Hufflepuf, los salude.

"Los alerte," les informe, explicándoles lo que Hermione me había dicho la noche que active la moneda. "Creemos que debemos reunirnos este año. Ya que Hermione es hija de muggles no vendrá. Como Harry es el indeseado numero uno no podemos contar con el y mi hermano esta enfermo. Si están de acuerdo, Neville, Luna y yo los remplazaremos."

"Harry Potter remplazado por su novia?" Ernie pregunto, mirando a sus compañeros de casa. "No creo que exista mejor sustituto aquí." Tanto Hanna y Susan estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, al abrirlos mire el horizonte por la ventana. No creí tener que hablar al respecto tan pronto. "Terminamos," dije.

"Que?" Chillo Hannah. "Pero si sabes donde esta, verdad? Esta planeando algo en contra de tu Sabes-Quien?

En verdad no sabia en donde estaba. "Lo que sea que Harry este haciendo, no lo se. Nunca me dijo nada." Le dije esto con un tono de amargura en mi voz.

"Hermione esta con el?" Ernie pregunto.

"Espera," replico Susan. "No puede ser una coincidencia que los tres hayan desaparecido. Ginny cuéntanos, que están planeando?"

"Lo que todos sabemos," le dije, pausando, indicándole que tal vez tenia razón, pero no era sabio decir cualquier otra cosa, "Y lo que cualquier mortifaguo sabe, es que Ron esta enfermo, Harry es prófugo y Hermione esta escondida."

Asintieron, comprendieron de inmediato la situación, tal vez comprendiendo también por que Harry había terminado conmigo. Mire a través del corredor, Neville hablaba con mis compañeros de Gryffindor. Pero se veía diferente. Estaba actuando como un verdadero líder.

"El gran problema," comencé, devolviendo mi atención a mis oyentes, "Es que vamos hacer con el Ejercito de Dumbledore por que no será con Umbridge con quien estamos tratando. Estamos hablando de los Carrows y Snape, mortifagos y no creo que sean compasivos como Umbridge."

"Ella no era compasiva," Ernie dijo, mientras me enseñaba su mano con cicatrices.

"Comparada con los Carrows ella es una puff pigmeo," le dije, entonces le empecé a contar lo que los gemelos me habían dicho previamente. "Y también esta Snape. Creo que no necesito recordarles…" Mi mente voló hacia el día que Dumbledor yacía roto en el piso. Sacudí tal pensamiento de mi mente.

"Que tratas de hacer Ginny? Parece que quieres que nos desanimemos de estar en el ED en vez de querer unirnos otra vez." Pregunto Hannah.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Lo que trato es hacerlos entender," le conteste. "Esto en verdad será peligroso. Esto no es como la ultima vez. Este no es un juego. Si van a formar parte de esto podrían salir heridos. Si se van a comprometer, no lo hagan a la ligera. No podría soportar que alguien mas muriera."

Guardaron silencio, esperando que las palabras tomaran efecto. Después de algunos segundos. Ernie hablo. "Ya terminaste?" pregunto. "Sabemos que nos estamos enfrentando a grandes riesgos, Ginny, estamos en ello." Los otros Hufflepuff estuvieron de acuerdo.

Estaba resuelto. Podíamos contar con estos tres. Les puse a tanto de lo que estaban haciendo afuera el resto del ED. Hablamos sobre las reuniones, que seria muy poco inteligente reunirnos cada semana, y que lo haríamos solo cuando fuera completamente necesario. Nos comunicaríamos con las monedas. Nuestro primer objetivo, seria cuidar de cada uno de los de primer año.

El Ejercito de Dumblrdore había regresado.

Sentada junto a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor, observaba a los de primer año listos para ser sorteados. El sombrero que estaba sobre el taburete cobro vida y comenzó a cantar:

"_Mil años __han pasado_

_Un milenio acaba de pasar_

_Los cuatro fundadores llegaron soñando_

_Y la escuela Hogwarts nació._

_El buen Gryffindor tomo a los valientes_

_Slytherin quería a los mejores_

_La dulce Ravenclaw tomo a los sabios _

_Y Hupplepuff el resto._

_Les advierto aquí y ahora_

_Que los fundadores estaban equivocados_

_Apartados seguramente caerán_

_Pero unidos serán muy fuertes_

_Misterios sin revelar_

_Secretos revelados_

_El futuro se levanta_

_El destino esta sellado._

_Pero mi trabajo es sortearlos_

_Así__ que su destino esta en mis manos_

_Y aunque los separe_

_Unidos deberán permanecer."_

Un silencio incomodo le siguió a la canción del sombrero. La cabeza de Snape descansaba sobre su mano, estaba aburrido. Los Carrows estaban lívidos y no me hubiera sorprendido que se levantaran y lo quemaran.

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Mire a la mesa de Ravenclaw, esperando ver a Luna emitiendo el sonido, pero era Terry quien lo hacia. Michael y Anthony se unieron a el, seguidos de mi y después de todo el ED, pronto todas las mesas lo hacían excepto por la de Slytherin.

McGonagall sonrío levemente y llamo a cada uno de los estudiantes de primer año. "Barton Angerona!" sentó a la niña en el taburete de tres patas y coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Se sentó con una tímida determinación en su cara. Después de unos cuantos segundos, el sombrero grito, "Gryffindor!" se veía complacida, se levanto del taburete y se dirigió a nuestra mesa, olvidándose que llevaba aun puesto el sombrero. Con la cara sonrojada se devolvió a McGonagall y le entrego el Sombrero Seleccionador, la concurrencia comenzó a reírse.

Con un movimiento de mano invite a la niña a sentarse junto a mi, con un gran suspiro se sentó entre Neville y yo, esperaba ansiosa por quien mas se uniría a nosotros.

Uno a uno cada uno de los estudiantes fue sorteado. Cada vez que un chico o una chica caminaba a su respectiva mesa los miembros del ED les invitaban a sentarse junto a ellos. El ultimo estudiante Simon Samson, fue sorteado a Ravenclaw y Michael lo invito a sentarse junto a el.

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador hubo acabado. Snape se levanto. Los Slytherin inmediatamente se levantaron a aplaudir a su nuevo director. Los miraba, note que Draco dudo unos segundos en unirse a sus compañeros. Ninguna otra mesa se levanto. La cara de Snape se torció, tal vez para esconder su obvia satisfacción, levanto su mano para silenciarlos.

"Otro año mas para Hogwarts," Snape dijo, su voz hacia eco en el cielo del Gran Salón. "Muchos cambios se han dado en el corto plazo de dos meses."

"Asesino!" Terry grito, todos ahogaron un grito.

"Los insubordinados no van a ser tolerados, así que te sugiero que te sientes, Boot, o serás introducido a nuestro nuevo régimen Disciplinario," Snape dijo de manera fría, mientras sus grasientos mechones se movían.

Un hombre y una mujer, cortos y gordos se levantaron y todos guardaron silencio.

"Además de tener en sus manos la cuestión de la disciplina, Amycus y Alecto Carrow van a enseñar las materias de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras y estudios Muggles, respectivamente. Todos están obligados a tomar estas dos clases."

Los ojos de Snape nos recorrieron y pude imaginar como escogía los cerebros de cada quien, como buscaba debilidad, buscando una forma de explotarnos. Se detuvo en mi por un segundo. "Todos ustedes conocen las reglas, no me hagan recordárselas."

Cuando salimos del Gran Salón, camine junto Angerona y le dije que tenia un nombre muy bonito, me lo agradeció sin voltearme a ver. "Que pasa?" le pregunte.

"Mama me dijo que no confiara en nadie," Angerona dijo. Me tome un segundo para admirar su cabello color castaño, lo traía en una coleta seguramente si lo soltaba llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Sus ojos eran del mismo color. En unos cuantos años le estaría robando el corazón a mas de uno.

"Entonces tu mama es inteligente," replique, "Pero te puedo prometer que soy esa clase de bruja en la cual puedes confiar," le tendí la mano. Dudo un poco pero me la estrecho, "Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley."

Sus ojos crecieron. "Tu eres Ginny Weasley?" exclamo. "Debería haberlo sabido Katie ya me había hablado de ti."

"Katie Bell?"

"Ella es mi prima," dijo Angerona, sus ojos encontraron mi cabello. "Estaba tan nerviosa que se me olvido a quien tenia que buscar. Katie me dijo que te buscara y que tu podías cuidar de mi."

Sonreí al pensar en la buena estima que me tenia Katie. "Ella tiene razón," replique. "Este lugar da miedo este año, me alegra poder ayudarte."

"Es verdad?" pregunto. "Tu eres…tu eres la novia de Harry Potter?"

"Era," le dije, sintiendo como se retorcía mi estomago. Pero el anda afuera haciendo Merlín no se que cosa, y yo estoy aquí preguntándome si esta vivo…"Vamos, Ang te enseñare Gryffindor."

Audaz entre al salón de Estudios Muggles el siguiente día. Acababa de terminar mi clase con el hermano de Alecto. Amycus había estado hablando de manera aficionada a las Artes Oscuras, nos decía que aprenderíamos muchísimos maldiciones que nos servirían y que tal vez hasta los practicaríamos, temblé al pensar en los escenarios.

Como Hermione se había llevado todos los libros sobre los Horcruxes, considere reunirme con el mortifago después de la clase y preguntarle acerca de ellos. Estaba desesperada por saber en que estaba Harry pero no podía sabotear su misión. Y aunque el nuevo maestro no se veía muy inteligente, no podía tomar riesgos.

Tome el asiento cerca de los Slytherin, me miraron como si fueran dueños del lugar. Mire a mi lado, estaba vacío, Colin no había venido lo extrañaba. Mire a Vaisey y Harper, no me importaban las clases de Alecto.

Alecto nos esperaba, su nombre estaba escrito claramente en el pizarrón. Tenia puesta una tunica de mangas largas seguramente para ocultar la marca tenebrosa. Sonreía cada vez que saludaba a algún hijo de un mortifago. Al verme frunció el ceño, yo hice lo mismo.

"Bienvenidos a estudios Muggles," dijo cuando el ultimo de sexto año se sentó. "Hoy no necesitaran tomar notas. Hoy solo escucharan. Luces!" Apunto su varita alrededor de la clase. Las antorchas se apagaron y las ventanas se cerraron para impedir que los rayos del sol entraran.

Camino hacia la parte trasera del salón y dio unos golpecitos a un proyector, haciendo que la maquina se llenara de vida quien lanzo la primera imagen al frente del salón. Era Hogwarts y el contorno de cuatro personas.

"En el año 990, cuatro de los mas grandes magos y brujas de nuestro tiempo fundaron esta gran escuela. Godric Gryffindor, pensó que hacia bien, y dejo que los nacidos muggles entraran en la escuela y se les enseñara. También pensó que la coexistencia con los muggles era apropiada. Salazar Slytherin no estaba de acuerdo con el así que se separaron."

Golpeo otra vez y la imagen cambio, revelando una foto de Salazar Slytherin. "Salazar pensó que seria nuestra extinción si le dábamos a conocer nuestros secretos a lo muggles. Tenia razón?"

Un golpe revelo una persona a quien estaban quemando amarrada a un estaca. "En 1641 el gobierno Muggle de Inglaterra aprobó la primera acta en contra de la Brujería. Brujas y magos todos por igual pensando que estarían a salvo guardaron sus varitas y su magia, sin embargo fueron capturados y asesinados.

Levante mi mano para protestar, pero me dijo que las preguntas las guardara para el final.

Otra foto apareció. El fuego lamia a una joven la cual se retorcía del dolor, gire la cara no quería ver, Alecto continuo. "Muchos de los nuestros podían hacer magia sin varita y protegerse ellos mismos, pero la mayoría no podía."

El grito de la mujer hizo eco en todo el salón mientras la imagen se cambiaba. Mire alrededor, la cara de mis compañeros era de desconcierto. Los Slytherin no podían entender la nueva imagen, era el numero 60,000. Esto no era lo que estaban esperando.

"Hace 200 años, así era como muchos de nuestra clase eran asesinados en Europa."

"La imagen volvió a cambiar, en ella aparecían hombre y mujeres colgados del cuello. De pronto me sentí enferma del estomago.

"En 1692," dijo Alecto. "Tituba, miembro de una de las primeras familias mágicas viajo al Nuevo Mundo, sano a la hija de un ministro de un fatal accidente. La joven le comento a su papa y así fue como comenzó el Juicio de las Brujas de Salem. Toda la familia de Tituba fue ejecutada."

Levante de nuevo la mano para protestar pero me ignoro.

Poco a poco las imágenes aparecían y desaparecían, había colgados, quemados, decapitados y toda clase de ejecución y tortura. "La inquisición Española, el juicio de las brujas de Basque, Wurzurg, Ramsele, Berwick del Norte!" Alecto decía mientras su voz se elevaba.

"Los nuestros fueron obligados a esconderse por las estupidas supersticiones de los tontos muggles," dijo Alecto. "Nosotros, que éramos mas poderosos, fuimos casi eliminados todo por los ideales de Godric Gryffindor y todos los que pensaban como el. Nosotros, que éramos mas poderosos, tuvimos que parecer débiles para no ser exterminados por una especie inferior."

"Pero eso no es cierto," dije sin pensarlo. "La Historia de la Magia dice…"

Alecto me apunto con su varita y me calle. "Jovencita," silbo, "Obvio que usted cree todo lo que leyó. La idiota propaganda de Gryffindor. Siempre tratando de defender a los muggles."

Sacudí la cabeza sabiendo que comenzaría a debatir un argumento perdido. "Pero esto fue hace mucho, los tiempos han cambiado." Dije.

Golpeo el proyector y una nueva y colorida imagen apareció. Una pequeña niña de raza negra apareció sonriéndole a la cámara. "Esta pequeña fue asesinada siete meses atrás en Kenia," dijo Alecto, "Unos cuantos muggles la vieron haciendo magia sin intención."

Camino al frente del salón, la luz volvió a las antorchas y las ventanas se abrieron. Miro a Ethan Taylor. "Tu…" lo apunto. "Como ha sido afectada tu vida a causa de los muggles.?"

Ethan se encogió de hombros, pero sentí como las palabras empezaron hacer efecto en el. "Mi abuela trato de ayudar a unos cuantos muggles antes de que yo naciera. La mataron…con una…pistola, creo que le llaman."

Harper hablo. "Mi hermanito hechizo a un grupo de muggles que lo estaban molestando en el parque. Y el Ministerio le prohibió venir a Hogwarts por un año."

"Tienes alguna historia sobre los muggles?" Alecto pregunto, acercándose a mi escritorio, sacudí la cabeza. "Tu eres una sangre limpia. Seguramente estarás indignada con los muggles por robar nuestra magia."

"Si estoy indignada," replique. "Mi mejor amiga es nacida de muggles. Es la bruja mas talentosa que conozco. No puedo entender de que manera _robo_ sus habilidades."

Alecto asintió, estaba preparada para mi respuesta. Si ella hizo su tarea, sabía de mi, de mi familia y nuestras ideas. "Espera afuera del salón Weasley."

Reuní mis cosas, me fui felizmente. Estaba harta de las mentiras y cosas desagradables que decía. Salí por la puerta, y me recargue en la pared esperando que la clase concluyera, pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Era supremo lo que estaban haciendo. Si empezaban sutilmente, podrían guiarnos y hacernos creer que los muggles eran inferiores a nosotros y no necesitarían forzarnos con otro prejuicio. Estaban lavando el cerebro, poco a poco metiendo dudas a nuestros ideales y creencias. Pude ver la mirada de reconsideración de algunos de mis compañeros.

Cuando la clase termino Ethan paso por mi lado seguido de un amigo, el cual dijo, "Odio aceptarlo, pero creo que tiene razón." Quería seguirlo y hablar sobre lo que realmente tenia sentido.

Antes de poder reaccionar una mano me tomo del brazo, frunciendo el ceño mire atrás para ver quien era el dueño, para encontrarme con la mortifaga, "Sígueme." Dijo.

Me guío por los corredores directo a la oficina de Snape. Delante de nosotros iba su hermano, alcanzamos a entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

"Tan pronto metida en problemas Weasley?" Snape pregunto, su mirada se veía revuelta mientras se sentaba en una silla que no le correspondía.

No tenia idea del por que estaba aquí, pero sentí la necesidad de escanear el cuarto en busca del retrato de Dumbledore, lo encontré pero estaba vacío, solo tenia la placa con su nombre.

Alecto y Amycus se sentaron cada uno a mi lado. Busque una silla para mi pero no la había por lo que me quede parada.

"Por que estoy aquí?" pregunte.

Snape no dijo nada, pero con la mano cedió la palabra a uno de los Carrow. Amycus volteo a verme, "Queremos saber donde esta Harry Potter."

Se formo una mueca en mi cara, estaba en peligro sin importar si era o no mi novio. Sacudí la cabeza y le dije, "Por que debería de saberlo?"

"Acaso no eres tu la novia de Potter?" Alecto pregunto.

"No se de donde sacan su información," le dije, dejando por un segundo caer mis ojos sobre los de Snape. "Pero terminamos hace ya bastante tiempo. Ya había tenido esta platica con Yaxley."

"Estas mintiendo!" Amycus grito, saco su varita de su tunica y la coloco sobre mi sien. "Deberías empezar a decir la verdad!"

No parpadee. Mire directamente a Snape, maldiciéndolo por todo el dolor que me había provocado. De pronto, sentí que algo ligero tocaba mi mente, era un invasión, y a mi pensamiento llego el beso que Harry y yo compartimos en su cumpleaños. Si Snape estaba usando legeromancia conmigo, sabría que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente sincera. Me esforcé por bloquear mi mente, sin saber como sacarlo de ella.

"No hay necesidad de torturarla hoy," Snape dijo, era la segunda vez que hablaba desde que entre. "Esta diciendo la verdad."

Mis ojos se volvieron a encontrarse con los del director pero esta vez un resplandor me distrajo. Reflejada en un cristal estaba la espada de Gryffindor. La misma espada que Harry había usado para matar el basilisco, la mima que Dumbleodre le había heredado a Harry, la cual el Ministro se había negado a entregar.

Alecto hizo un sonido de desaprobación. "Severus, si la podemos usar como…"

"No es mi juicio el que estas cuestionando," dijo Snape. "Si dudas de mi dudas del Señor Oscuro."

Mientras veía la espada deje de escuchar. Supe lo que teníamos que hacer.

Después de la interrogación en la oficina de Snape, me encontré con Neville y Luna en la Sala Común. La mejilla de Neville tenia una herida y Luna la estaba curando. Neville se había atrevido preguntarle a Alecto cuanta sangre de muggle corría por sus venas.

_Brillante_, pensé. _Lo pagaste caro, pero brillante_.

"Que querían?" me pregunto Luna.

Les platique lo que había pasado y como Snape había dicho que decía la verdad. Me emocione al llegar a la parte que mas me interesaba. "Vi la espada de Gryffindor," le dije mientras mis ojos brillaban. "Creo que tenemos la primera misión."

"Quieres robar la espada?" Neville pregunto dudoso. "Eso es suicidio."

Alce las manos en un ademán como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. "Dumbledore quería que Harry la tuviera," replique. "Y nosotros somos su ejercito. Que mejor manera de probarnos que hacer que sus deseos se cumplan."

"Esa es una idea maravillosa," dijo Luna, "Pero como vamos a meternos a la oficina de Snape?"

Incrédulo Nevile nos miraba a Luna y a mi. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo. "No podemos…" dijo, tratando de hacernos entrar en razón. "Una cosa es callarles la boca a los Carrow, rehusarnos a dañarnos entre nosotros. Pero…?"

"Tal vez la espada pueda matar a Tu Quien Sabes," dijo Luna. Tomo la mano de Neville y la apretó. "Tu sabes que tenemos razón Neville."

No se si la acción fue meramente platónica o no, pero de pronto me sentí sola, pero tuvo un efecto profundo en el.

Neville cerro los ojos. Después de unos cuantos segundos los abrió. "Vamos paso a paso, tenemos que obtener la contraseña primero, después ya veremos. Si no la conseguimos-"

"Abandonamos la misión." Le dije. Sabia que no abandonaría la misión. Si nadie me quería ayudar lo haría yo sola. Esa noche no dormí, tratando de sacar la mejor idea para obtener la contraseña.

Todavía no pasaba la primera semana y estaba segura que este lugar no era mejor que donde mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida estaban. No había escuchada nada sobre ellos, lo ultimo fue que estaban en Grimmauld Place. Si eso era todo lo que estaban haciendo, esconderse, y yo tener que lidiar con mortifagos, tendría varios traseros por patear cuando todo esto terminara.

Cuando el correo matutino llego, tenia correspondencia para mi.

_Querida Ginny._

_Espero que todo vaya bien. Has oído de hablar de Honeydukes? Tal vez lo hagas en tu próximo viaje a Hogsmeade._

_Con amor Fred._

Esta era la clase de notas que habían prometido enviarme si sabían algo que yo debería saber. Prometieron poner el nombre en donde nos encontraríamos. Si no había indicaciones, los gemelos me esperarían en el pasadizo secreto que lleva hacia Honeydukes tan pronto como las lecciones terminaran.

Cuando por fin lo hicieron, rápidamente tome mi capa y pase por un pasillo en el cual Harry y yo habíamos impregnado los ladrillos de nuestro amor. Con mi varita y murmurando unas palabras golpe a la bruja y la puerta se abrió. Tan rápido como entre la puerta se cerro. Empecé a caminar hasta que vi los contornos de mis hermanos que me esperaban con sus varitas encendidas.

"Hola chicos," les dije mientras me quitaba la capa para que me pudieran ver.

Pero George seguía apuntándome con su varita. "Que te regalamos en tu ultimo cumpleaños?"

"Espejos de doble vista, pero desafortunadamente todavía no los he podido usar." Conteste.

Bajaron sus varitas y me abrazaron. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana, pero los extrañaba a horrores. Les empecé a platicar de la pesadilla en que se había convertido Hogwarts. Les pedí que no le contaran todo a mama y papa, por que tenia una misión y no quería que me sacaran de la escuela antes de completarla.

"Que clase de misión?" pregunto curioso Fred.

Dude un poco, pero ellos siempre habían sido honestos conmigo y me habían contado secretos que a nadie dirían. "Vamos a robar la espada de Gryffindor."

"Estupendo," dijeron al unísono.

"Se que es peligroso," admití, leyendo su preocupación que estaba detrás de su admiración. "Pero no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, Dumbledore quería que Harry la tuviera. Alguna idea de cómo conseguir la contraseña?"

"Tal vez le deberías pedir ayuda al castillo," Fred sugirió. "Los retratos, los fantasmas."

"Los elfos domésticos," replico George. "Ese Dobby se volvería loco si le dices que es para ayudar a Harry."

Considere todas las opciones. Hasta esconderme debajo de la capa al lado de la oficina de Snape, esperando que se le olvidara que se abría sin necesidad de decir contraseña o esperar a ver si un profesor necesitaba hablar con el y la decía. Haría eso como ultimo recurso, si todo lo demás fallaba.

"Cual es la ultima noticia de allá fuera?" pregunte, esperando que tuvieran alguna noticia del Trío, algo a parte de su estancia en la casa de los Black.

"Para empezar," dijo Fred, "Ted Tonks va a huir pronto. Cree que estará a salvo solo, por que se trata de una sola persona y será mas fácil. Le hemos pedido que vaya a la casa donde están todos los demás, pero no quiere estar encerrado."

"Pero te he de confesar que estamos a punto de buscar otra casa," George dijo. "La primera se esta llenando rápidamente y necesitamos autorización del Ministerio para poder hacer magia de ese tipo. Desafortunadamente, dudo que quieran cooperar con nosotros."

"Que tal papa?"

"El querido viejo, no tiene la habilidad para agrandar una casa, tal vez un auto pero no una casa." Fred informo.

"Lo mejor de todo es que nuestras fuerzas están creciendo," George dijo. "Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina y Cho están dispuestos a actuar en cuanto lo necesitemos. De hecho la Orden los ha enviado a reclutar toda clase de creaturas mágicas."

"Que clase de creaturas?"

"Duendes, enanos, gremlins, hadas, ninfas, faunos, centauros." Fred dijo. "Nos han dicho que no han tenido suerte en encontrar colonias grandes, al parecer también se han escondido."

Pensé en los Centauros en el Bosque Prohibido y como Harry hablaba de ellos. Recordé a Firenze, ya no podía seguir dando clases en Hogwarts pero tampoco podía regresar con los demás, en donde estaría?

"Y que saben del Trío?"

Fred y George empezaron a sonreír, era una sonrisa amplia. La noticia debería de ser buena. Los miraba entretenidamente esperando que alguno de los dos comenzara hablar, pero al parecer disfrutaban hacerme esperar.

"Papa cree que entraron al Ministerio," Fred dijo finalmente.

"Que hicieron que?" grite.

"Todas las evidencias apuntan a eso," explico George. "Tres empleados del Ministerio dicen que fueron atacados. Aparentemente Umbridge tenia el ojo de Moddy en una oficina y dice que se lo robaron, lo que básicamente alerto a todo el lugar de que había intrusos."

"Un pequeño grupo de hijos de muggles fueron liberados," Fred continuo. "Umbridge y Yaxley fueron atacados pero no dañados. Raro no crees?"

"Pero ese pudo haber sido cualquiera, o no?" pregunte. "Mas de uno los odia."

"Pero no mas de uno tiene un patronus con forma de venado, o si?" George replico. "Si los rumores son ciertos, los indeseados entraron justo al ombligo de la bestia, proclamando a gritos que se encontraban ahí y salieron sin daño alguno. Ellos acabaron de realizar la travesura del siglo."

"Papa cree que hablo con uno de ellos," continuo Fred. "Un mortifago llamado Runcrn le advirtió que lo estaban observando. Papa no le encontró sentido, pero después ya que todo se calmo, creyó que era uno de ellos usando la poción Multijugo."

"Pero por que entraron?" pregunte. "No era una cantidad considerable de nacidos muggles. No dañaron a sus enemigos. Por que arriesgarían tanto por tan poco?"

"No lo se," George dijo, mirando a su reloj. "Es hora de irnos. Queremos reunirnos con Ted para tratar de convencerlo."

Con un crack desaparecieron, me dejaron a solas y en la oscuridad reflexionando acerca de las acciones del Trío. Yo tanbien adiaba a Umbridge y a Yaxley tanto como ellos, pero la misión equivalía al suicidio. Tenían suerte de haber salido con vida.

Cuando Salí del túnel con dirección a la Sala Común, me detuve afuera de la oficina de Snape. Si tenia suerte tal vez alguien vendría y diría la contraseña. Después de varios minutos me convencí que no tendría tal suerte. Además, la mayoría de seguro estaban cenando. Cuando entre a otro pasillo, estaba agradecida de que nadie me pudiera ver.

Pansy Parkinson tomo el brazo de Draco y lo halo. "Draco háblame!" le grito.

Los ojos de Draco estaban distantes y en su rubia cabellera se reflejaba la luz de las antorchas. "Que quieres que te diga Pansy?" le pregunto despacio.

"Que has estado haciendo?" Pansy lo cuestiono. "No tuve noticias de ti durante todo el verano y me has estado evadiendo, lo mismo dicen Crabbe y Goyle."

"Por supuesto que no es verdad," Draco contesto con voz fría.

Pansy soltó una risotada, el eco del sonido inundo los corredores. "Tal vez Crabbe tiene razón, perdiste el sentido."

Draco la miro pero no dijo nada. Debajo de la capa pude observar centímetro a centímetro al chico que casi mata a Albus Dumbledore. Lo había intentado durante un año sin éxito. Tenia al director acorralado y desarmado, no lo pudo hacer.

Pansy de seguro pensaba lo mismo. "Empiezo a pensar que solo hablas por hablar," le dijo. "Alardeando el año pasado diciendo que el Señor Oscuro te había asignado una misión. Me supongo que los rumores son ciertos. No pudiste matar a Dumbledore."

"Lo habría hecho," dijo, pero era obvio que su voz temblaba, "Pero Snape interfirió, se robo mi gloria."

"Estas mintiendo!" Pansy rió. "Estoy segura que querías la protección que Dumbledore te ofreció. Querías traicionar al señor Oscuro."

Esta vez Draco hablo fuerte y rápido. "Alguna vez te han encomendado asesinar a alguien Pansy?" le pregunto mientras de su boca salía un poco de saliva. "No verdad? Eso pensaba. Si de verdad crees que es tan fácil, toma tu varita y ve mata a alguien ahora mismo. Es mas por que no te vengas de Potter y matas a su preciosa noviecita?"

Instintivamente tome mi varita.

"Pensándolo bien," dijo, mientras sacaba su varita y la paseo entre sus dedos, "Si estas tan preocupada de mi lealtad, mátame ahora mismo. Si crees que es tan fácil. Mátame con mi propia varita." Volteo la varita, la punta le daba directo al pecho.

Pansy negó y empujo la varita a la mano de Draco.

"Mi familia no significa nada para el," dijo suavemente, "Invito al asqueroso Greyback a mi casa, a quien le encantaría comerme en vez de protegerme. Avergonzó a mi padre al destruirle la varita. No le importa mi madre. Y crees que me debería sentir contento al respecto?"

"Cállate," siseo ella.

"Que vas hacer Pansy?" Draco le pregunto, riéndose de su miserable situación. "Me vas a delatar? Le vas a decir al Señor Oscuro que soy incapaz de matar a alguien?" sus ojos brillaron.

"Voy hacer lo que tenga que hacer," susurro, dando vuelta añadió, "Deberías empezar a replantearte tus prioridades."

Cuando Pansy estuvo fuera de vista, Draco gruño y golpeo la pared, maldijo varias veces, se quedo quieto, aprisionaba tanto su varita que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Su usual sonrisa se convirtió en odio, pero no solo por la chica que acababa de irse, sino por el mismo.

La primera reunión del ED se llevo acabo el ultimo día de la semana. Nos reunimos con toda la precaución en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no para practicar hechizos, sino por algo que significaba mas para nosotros. Discutimos la influencia de los Carrow. Las lecciones de Amycus ya no eran defensivas sino que se empezaba a usar magia negra. Alecto había tenido mucho éxito convirtiendo la clase de Estudios Muggles a odiamos a los no mágicos.

Los chicos de primer año que habíamos tomado bajo nuestra protección la estaban pasando bien, aunque todavía no estaban listos para ser reclutados para el ED. Angerona era una chica muy agradable de once años que me hacia recordarme a mi misma. Tenia una gran determinación por probarse. Había expresado el deseo de levantarse en contra de los Carrow, pero no quería ser castigada.

Cuando Neville comento la idea de robar la espada, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos sentían la necesidad de tomar el arma para Harry. Neville asigno a cada uno de nosotros una porción del castillo para poder obtener la contraseña.

"Creo que necesitamos mas ayuda," sugirió Michael. "Solo somos catorce y los retratos del castillos nos superan en gran cantidad."

Neville lo pensó por unos segundos, "Tienes razón pero no se en quien podemos confiar."

"Además no podemos ir por ahí alardeando." Replico Ernie.

"Que tal los chicos de primero?" pregunto Parvati.

"No," Neville respondió, "No les podemos pedir algo así." Busco la aprobación de los demás, la cual obtuvo al instante. "Lo que necesitamos es que la gente sepa que estamos aquí, sin que se percaten que queremos sacarlos."

Nos quedamos en silencio. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera. Mi mente voló, considerando las opciones, y de pronto tuve una idea. Inspirada nada mas y nada menos que en mis propias acciones de primer año, "Graffiti," susurre.

La idea fue aprobada. Los chicos se fueron discutiendo acerca de que mensajes serian los primeros que se usarían.

Nunca había estado en el interior de las cocinas, aunque si había escuchado bastantes historias acerca de ellas gracias a Fred y George. No se necesitaba una contraseña, dijeron, lo único que tenias que hacer era hacerle cosquillas a la pera y un mundo culinario se abriría frente a tus ojos. Aunque en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba. Necesitaba la contraseña y quien mejor para encontrarla que la creatura que la mayoría de los magos subestima.

Caminando por los corredores para llegar hay, pase cerca de varios mensajes hechos por los chicos. _El Ejercito de Dumbledore esta reclutando… Albus Dumbledore: el verdadero director…El cabello de Snape necesita una lavada_… Pensé que se habían pasado un poquitín con los mensajes pero el efecto era el mismo.

Me pare enfrente de la pintura del bodegón y lo mire curiosa. Toque.

Después de unos segundos, con un fuerte crack apareció Dobby enfrente de mi y me saludo con un hola. "Dobby esta feliz de ver a Ginny Wheezy! Desea algo de comer?"

"No gracias, necesito preguntarte algo."

"Es un honor," dijo Dobby emocionado, mientras sus orejas se balanceaban.

"Necesito la contraseña para entrar a la oficina de Snape," le pregunte despacio. "Puedes conseguirla por mi?"

Dobby sacudió violentamente su cabeza y se tomo de las orejas. "Dobby es un elfo libre," dijo "Pero Dobby a prometido cuidar a los estudiantes. Dobby no puede ayudar a ponerlos en peligro."

"Cálmate," le dije, mientras lo tomaba de los brazos para que ya no se lastimara. Cuando se calmo, lo solté. Frustrada ante mi mala suerte, le pregunte, "Quien te pidió que nos protegieras?"

Crack

Otro elfo domestico apareció, me llevo unos cuantos segundos reconocerlo, era Kreacher, vestido con sus ropas rotas y viejo como siempre. Casi olvide que el trabajaba aquí durante el año escolar. No tenia intención de ladear con el pequeño monstruo. Estaba a punto de despedirme, cuando note un collar en su cuello.

Sin pensarlo y con un fuerte movimiento agarre a Kreacher por el cuello y le gritaba. "De donde tomaste este medallón?" chille. "Se lo robaste a Harry, tu malagradecido y horrible trol!"

"Kracher no ha robado nada!"

Dobby brincaba a nuestro alrededor, me halaba de las mangas. "Wheezy! No! Kracher a cambiado! Kreacher solo habla bien de Harry Potter!"

Me detuve y con gran incredulidad le pregunte, "Eso es verdad?"

Kreacher asintió. El amo Harry a sido muy bueno con Kreacher," dijo. Cuando lo solté, tomo el medallón en sus manos, "El amo Harry le dio a Kreacher el medallón del amo Regulus…Pero Kreacher fallo…" Estallo en lagrimas y empezó a golpearse los pies.

"El medallón de Regulus?" repetí, mi mente empezó a trabajar. Regulus Black…R.B….Podría ser? "Kreacher," le dije, mientras el viejo elfo se calmaba, "acaso Regulus tomo algo de Vol…Del señor Oscuro?"

Kreacher asintió. "El le pidió a Kreacher que destruyera el medallón pero Kreacher no pudo!" lloro. "Mundungus Fletcher lo robo. Cuando Kreacher se lo llevo al amo Harry Mundungus ya no lo tenia. Dijo que se lo dio a una mujer. Harry le prometió a Kreacher terminar con el trabajo."

"Que mujer?"

"Umbridge."

Quise gritar pero no pude, todo concordaba. Mientras las palabras de Kreacher se procesaban en mi cerebro, jale un recuerdo del banco de mis memorias, estaba el medallón que encontramos cuando limpiábamos la casa de los Black. Ninguno de nosotros lo pudimos abrir por lo que lo tiramos a la basura. Mundungus lo rescato junto con otras porquerías y se lo vendió a Umbridge. Por eso entraron al ministerio, por eso se fueron contra la cara de sapo.

Pensamientos locos comenzaron a rondar mi cabeza. El medallón era un Horcrux, si ya lo habían destruido, _eso significaba que regresarían pronto? Habría mas objetos que mantenían a Voldemort vivo? Harry volvería nuevamente a mi vida?_

"Las noticias hacen feliz a la señorita Wheezy?" Dobby pregunto.

Pensé en ello y medio asentí. "Esclarece un poco las cosas, solo que me gustaría que a Harry le importara un poco y me lo hiciera saber," le dije. Las palabras eran mas amargas al pronunciarlas, no quería creer totalmente lo que había dicho.

"Pero el amo Harry si se preocupa por usted," Kreache dijo. "Kreacher solo quería decir que es un honor conocer finalmente a la Wheezy que significa tanto para su amo."

No quise corregirlo y decirle que ya nos habíamos conocido, pero no podía culparlo no recordarme. En ese entonces el era un elfo diferente, mentalmente inestable. Parecía que el medallón había tenido un profundo cambio en el. Sonreí por lo que habia dicho, olvidándo un poco el sabor de la amargura. "Harry habla de mi?" pregunte.

"No el amo," dijo Kreacher. "El amo conserva cosas para si mismo. Kracher escucha a sus amigos hablar de cómo se siente el. Kreacher a veces escucha los pensamientos de su amo."

Esto me hacia sentirme mejor ante la situación. Por fin tenia una respuesta a las interrogantes, pero esta respuesta presentaba mas preguntas. Si ya habían destruido el medallón por que no regresaban? La única y lógica razón era que había mas Horcruxes.

Mi estado de animo se fue al suelo cuando cada uno de los miembros del ED me dieron la misma respuesta. Las pinturas, portare retratos, armaduras, gárgolas y fantasmas, cada uno de ellos se negaba a ayudar por que habían prometido mantener fuera de peligro a los estudiantes.

Sin contraseña, no podrías obtener la espada.

Con todos los componentes del castillo negándose ayudarnos, considere el hecho de confrontarme a algún maestro, pero si los retratos y los elfos domésticos habían prometido protegernos, ningún profesor estaría dispuesto a ponernos en peligro. De hecho McGonagall nos había sugerido seguir con el ED con extrema precaución, y nos dijo sin dudar que la idea del Graffiti no era buena.

Esperábamos una repuesta entusiasta del cuerpo de estudiantes. La mayoría nos felicitaba por el valor que teníamos, pero la mayoría temía y no querían participar. Compartí con mis compañeros varias palabras y enojos, que la mayoría de ellos no merecían. Los únicos que deseaban participar eran los chicos de primero.

"Katie estaba orgullosa del ED," Angerona dijo mientras pasábamos un mensaje. Filch trabajaba duramente para poder bórralo, aunque el pobre se las vería duras para hacerlo sin magia. _Otro regalito de Fred y George. _Angerona me miro duramente y me dijo, "Quiero ayudar Ginny."

"Lo siento Angerona, pero me siento responsable de ti," le dije. "Acordamos no pedirles nada a los de primero…"

"Harry estaba en primero cuando peleo contra Tu Sabas Quien y gano," Angerona dijo, mientras lo hacia no hizo mas que recordarme a mi misma cuando era mas joven. "Además no me estas pidiendo ayuda, yo te la estoy ofreciendo, acaso no era lo que querían hacer con los mensajes?"

Era una niña inteligente. Acaso todos habíamos sido tan perceptivos a su edad? Hermione seguramente, pero creo que yo no. Yo había sido poseída por la memoria de un mago Oscuro.

"Has estado distraído, todo esta bien?" Angerona observo.

Mentalmente hice una lista del por que me sentía como lo hacia, lo primordial era no haber conseguido la contraseña. Antes de contestarle, Amycus me tomo del brazo. "Sígame señorita Weasley," Hale de mi brazo y lo seguí a las mazmorras.

Afuera del desolado destino, Amycus me explico que yo necesitaba mas practica con las maldiciones Imperdonables. "Y no quiero negativas, ya castigue a uno de séptimo por rehusarse. Cuando regrese, quiero que el tipo que este adentro ni siquiera recuerde la palabra desobediencia."

Era obvio, que no iba a usar la tortura con nadie, sin importar las consecuencias. Al abrir la gran puerta me encontré con la ultima persona que imaginaba, sentado sobre una silla estaba un rubio Slytherin.

Sonreí ampliamente y saque mi varita, por una fracción de segundo el hizo una mueca. Lentamente camine hacia el y coloque la punta de mi varita en medio de sus cejas.

"Por todo lo que me has hecho pasar," susurre, "Por todo lo que has hecho pasar a Harry…" presione fuerte pero esta vez no hizo nada. "Tengo todo el derecho de torturarte y nadie se lamentaría, hasta regresaría a mi sala Común como una heroína."

"Entonces hazlo Weasley," dijo mientras se abrazaba a el mismo.

Coloque mi varita en contra del grillete y dije, "Alohomora!" las cadenas cayeron de sus manos y cuerpo. Coloque de nuevo mi varita en mi tunica. Tal vez no fue el movimiento mas inteligente de hacer, pero el no tenia su varita, me sentía condenadamente a salvo.

"Por que estas castigado?" le pregunte

"No importa," murmuro. "Pero mi padre…"

"Por lo que yo entiendo, tu padre a perdido su estatus ante su esplendido Señor Oscuro. Dudo que Lucius tenga alguna influencia en la toma de decisiones."

Draco frunció el ceño, como si cada palabra que decía fuera dañando un corazón que dudaba tener. "Como lo sabes?" me cuestiono.

Lo ignore. "El pasado junio, se suponía que tenias que matar a Albus Dumbledore."

"Lo hubiera hecho, pero Snape-"

"Cállate," gruñí. "No engañas a nadie, Dumbledore te ofreció un santuario y tu lo ibas a aceptar o no?"

Los ojos de Draco me taladraron, tratando de encubrir lo que decía. "Y si lo iba ser que?" pregunto. "Esta muerto de cualquier modo. No importa lo que iba hacer o si?"

"Importa mas ahora que nunca," le dije, "Ayúdanos y cuando llegue el momento te ayudaremos."

"Si me rehúso que, me torturaras?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Entonces olvidaremos esta conversación. Yo volveré a mi resistencia por Hogwarts. Y tu puedes volver a tu miserable existencia, pidiendo que Greyback no muerda tu cuello."

Encogió los hombros, sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho, de hecho las movió nerviosamente, y por un segundo pensé que me atacaría. En vez de eso susurro. "No me voy a unir a tu estupido club ni voy a pintar mensajitos en la pared."

Medio sonreí, disfrutando el hecho de tener el sartén por el mango. "No, la verdad no esperaba tanto de ti. Lo único que quiero de ti es información, Malfoy tu tienes orejas en donde yo no. Si escuchas alguna noticia de mi familia, mis amigos o de Harry, apreciaría que me las hicieras saber."

"Y como planeas que lo haga sin que comprometa a mi familia o ami?"

"Tu eres un Slytherin," le recordé. "Estoy segura que lo puedes hacer sin levantar sospecha."

Sacudió la cabeza sin creerlo. "Información," repitió "Esa información también incluye al castillo?"

Asentí. "Hablando de eso, ya tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Sabes alguna contraseña además de la que sabes para entras a tu Sala Común?"

Me miro de manera curiosa. Claro que podía mentirme y yo no lo sabría, pero no habríamos llegado hasta esta parte de la conversación si el no hubiera aceptado mi propuesta. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, "No."

Un silencio entre los dos. _Acaso me estaba engañando?_ Lo mire directo a los ojos, en los cuales no había esperanza, pude ver la verdad. El estaba siendo honesto.

"Dime Weasley?" dijo Draco. "Como van a tomar tus amigos nuestro pequeño trato?"

"Ellos no lo sabrán," replique. Busque en mis bolsillos y saque un galeón. Se lo di. "Si me necesitas, esta es la forma de contactarme. Y Draco…"

Levanto su vista al escuchar el uso de su nombre de pila.

"Cuando Carrow regrese, actúa como si te hubiera torturado."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras veía la moneda en sus manos. Al darme vuelta creí ver un pequeño brillo en su mirada sin esperanza. Tal vez esa noche salve un alma…

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, seguía sin encontrar la contraseña, caí en una obsesión. Las siguientes dos semanas cada vez que tenia tiempo libre me la pasaba afuera de la oficina de Snape bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. Pero mientras yo estaba ahí nadie entraba.

Empecé a brincarme comidas y momentos para dormir con la sola esperanza de escuchar algo. Durante la noche esperaba por horas hasta que me quedaba dormida apoyada en el muro. Luna siempre me encontraba y me guiaba en la madrugada hacia mi cuarto. Dos días antes de descubrir la contraseña, no me había presentado a mis clases.

Neville y Luna estaban furiosos conmigo por no haberles contado antes lo de mi arreglo con Draco. Después de una acalorada discusión, los pude convencer, era algo bueno para nosotros, pero no antes de hacer llorar a Luna y hacer que Neville no se quisiera sentar cerca de mi. Por alguna buena razón Luna y Neville estaban muy preocupados por mi.

Pero en mi mundo solo importaba la espada. No me importaba ni la comida ni el sueño, constantemente temblaba y ni siquiera podía usar correctamente mi varita. Para ponerlo en claro estaba mal emocional y físicamente, estaba apunto de desplomarme.

Un día a finales de Septiembre estaba en el baño, echándome un poco de agua a la cara, tratando de reanimarme después de haber perdido el balance. Un poco desorientada prácticamente me colapse encima de Angerona.

"Ginny!" grito. "Que te pasa?"

"…contraseña…" dije arrastrando las palabras.

"Que?" chillo. "De que hablas?"

"Contraseña…" repetí. "la oficina de Snape…"

"Cuando fue la ultima vez que dormiste?"

No pude contestar. Me llevo directo a la enfermería, con la ayuda de Madam Pomfrey me acostaron en una camilla, poco a poco me dieron de comer. Con algo de comida en mi estomago me di cuenta del hambre que sentía, me pasaban una garra mojada en la frente tratando de bajar la fiebre que se desarrollaba en mi cuerpo.

Desperté horas después. Angerona no se había ido. Me sentía mejor pero seguía débil. La abrace, agradecí a la pequeña por preocuparse por mi, me senté con cuidado y me dije que tenia cosas que hacer.

Pero ella me detuvo y me hizo recostarme nuevamente. "Autumm," dijo, la mire confundida. "Escuche a uno de los Carrow usarlo enfrente de la oficina de Snape."

La palabra me absorbió completamente. Me revitalizo y me dio una razón para seguir empujando. Con la esperanza recorriendo mis venas, tome la moneda y les mande un mensaje urgente a los miembros del ED. Y sin importarme las protestas de Madam Pomfrey y Angerona, me pude escapar y me reuní con el ejercito en la sala de los Requerimientos.

Rápidamente formulamos un plan.

Luna, Neville y yo subimos con cuidado las escaleras. Con nuestras varitas en la mano, listos para cualquier cosa. Los espejos estaban en nuestros bolsillos y nuestros oídos estaban listos para escuchar cualquier advertencia de nuestros guarda espaldas. Entramos a la oficina, estaba vacía, algunos retratos estaban hablando.

"Señorita Weasley? Señorita Lovegood? Selor Longbottom?" dijo una voz muy familiar de un retrato que había estado vacío durante semanas. Dumbledore continuo. Juzgando por su apariencia, puedo suponer que el profesor Snape no les ha dado permiso para entrar aquí."

Progresivamente la amargura que estaba en mi corazón crecía. Mire al fallecido director, y sentí tanto coraje por su casual comentario al haber mencionado así como así a su asesino. La atracción se apodero de mi, me acerque al retrato.

"No es el momento de ponerse a platicar Ginny," Neville siseo, al pasar a mi lado. A pesar de sus palabras de precaución se inclino en el escritorio de Snape y me espero, Luna siguió su ejemplo.

No podía quitar los ojos de esa mirada azul escondida detrás de sus lentes de media luna. Este hombre tenia todas las repuestas a mis preguntas. "En donde esta Harry?" le pregunte. Sabia que este no era el momento pero no me importo. "A donde lo mando?"

"Lo que un día dije, no ha cambiado al perder la vida," Dumbledore replico, pero sus ojos no brillaron mas, tal vez por que la imitación de la vida no puede brillar.

"Entonces solo lo sabre cuando el gane o muera?" pregunte, un poco mas fuerte que antes. "O los secretos seguirán ocultos para mi?"

"Querida mía, no entiendes…?"

Lo corte y grite sin reservaciones, "ES QUE YO LO AMO!" otros directores abrieron sus ojos. "Yo debería de saber que es lo que hace." Las lagrimas se empezaban a formarse en mis ojos, pero llena de furia las quite, queriendo maldecirme por ser tan débil.

"Ginny por favor…" Neville dijo detrás de mi.

"Señor Longbottom, deje que la chica se desahogue," dijo Dumbledore. "Un resentimiento que no se saca puede crecer y crecer, hacerse fuerte. Estoy seguro que necesita hablar desde hace bastante tiempo."

"Pero profesor…"

Dumbledore levanto la mano para silenciarlo. A pesar de su existencia en dos dimensiones, no había perdido su influencia. Siempre había podido mantener la calma a pesar de todo. Su personalidad sin modificaciones me hizo perder la compostura.

"Que es un Horcrux?"

Dumbledore no se sorprendió. Me miro lleno de admiración, concentrado como tantas veces lo hizo cuando estaba vivo. Tal vez este era el habito para practicar Legeromancia, pero ningún retrato lo podía hacer.

"Siempre has sabido cosas por las cuales no te hemos dado crédito," dijo suavemente. "Lo único que intento es protegerte. Si supieras la verdad, solo puedo imaginarme lo que te harías y como intentarías que Harry desistiera. Tu lugar esta aquí, entre el alumnado en contra de las fuerzas que controlan la escuela."

"No lo puede saber," le dije. "Ni siquiera usted puede predecir el futuro. Si lo hiciera, no estaría usted muerto… " Sabia que había traspasado esa línea imaginaria, y que lo demás no necesitaba explicación. _Harry no se hubiese ido…Voldemort no tendría el control…Yo no estaría aquí tratando de proteger al alumnado…_

"Mi tiempo era limitado," dijo. "La escuela esta bajo la influencia de Voldemort, si, tu lugar es en esta escuela. Harry esta fuera en su búsqueda."

"El tiene el medallón," le dije, el se miro complacido. "Por que no ha regresado? Por que no lo ha destruido y regresado conmig…con nosotros?"

Sus ojos se movieron, los seguí, la espada de Gryffindor. Fue cuando encaje otra pieza del rompecabezas. No habían regresado por que no tenían manera de destruir el medallón. Veneno de Basilisco, recordé lo que dijo Hermione, y la espada, de alguna manera había conseguido quedarse con el veneno cuando Harry lo había apuñalado en la Cámara.

"Que están esperando?" la voz de Anthony emano del bolsillo de Neville. "Snape va en camino."

"Para eso necesitan la espada verdad?" le pregunte. El arma era la llave para la victoria de Harry y su regreso seguro hacia mi. Si no había tenido una buena razón para robarla ahora la tenia.

Luna apunto su varita al estante y grito "Reducto!" el cristal se deshizo. "O que bien," sonrío. "Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé."

Ignorando las suplicas de Dumbledore, tome el mango de la espalda de entre los cristales, sin importarme el dolor que los pedacitos de vidrio me hacían al enterrarse en mi carne. Seguí a Luna y Neville mientras descendían las escaleras.

Casi alcanzábamos la salida cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Snape y en su mano llevaba varios espejos de doble vista. Sonrío y dejo caer los espejos, al acercarse a nosotros los piso con su bota. "Díganme," gruño,"Después de haber robado la espada de mi oficina, como planeaban hacérsela llegar al ilustrismo señor Potter?"

Lentamente retrocedimos, pero Luna y Neville no bajaron sus varitas. Detrás de ellos tome el mango de la espada con las dos manos y la levante por encima de la cabeza de mis protegidos.

Snape se rió. "Me vas a matar?" Su labio superior se curvo, levanto su varita apuntándonos directamente. "Hazlo." Se acerco, causando que subiéramos un escalón mas y estuviéramos juntos uno con el otro. "Pero ve preparándote para las consecuencias. El asesinato, sin importar si es justificado o premeditado, no se toma a la ligera."

"Y usted lo tomo a la ligera cuando mato a un hombre desarmado?" grito con todas sus fuerzas Neville, mientras retrocedíamos otro escalón.

"Fue un cobarde!" Chillo Luna, su voz temblaba.

"No se atrevan a llamarme COBARDE!" grito Snape.

Ya habíamos salido de las escaleras, estábamos en la oficina. Sus palabras fueron tan fuertes que perdí la fuerza y la espada cayo de mis manos.

"Severus," Dumbledore dijo. Que podía hacer? Solo podía hablar y pedir misericordia, pero ya yo no tenia influencia en Snape. "Te pido que seas compasivo."

"No me diga de que manera debo imponer el orden en la escuela, anciano!" Snape le grito al retrato. Se dio vuelta para encararnos. "Tengo toda la autoridad para matarlos si así quisiera, pero no quiero desperdiciar sangre mágica." Dijo. "Hagrid tiene un asunto pendiente en el Bosque mañana en la noche. Tendrán su castigo con el, durante una semana entera."

Luna y Neville literalmente tuvieron que arrastrarme para sacarme de la oficina. Me quise echar encima de la espada pero ellos me detuvieron. Gritando todas las obscenidades habidas y por haber, me halaban mientras yo gritaba y pateaba. Mi voz hacia eco en los corredores mientras chillaba. "TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR! NECESITAMOS LA ESPADA! NO!"

Una furia incontrolable se apodero de mi cuerpo. Patee todas las macetas que me encontré en el camino y tumbando lo que alcanzara con las manos, arrase con mi furia. Estuvimos tan cerca de la victoria, fue tan fácil llegar. Tome el espejo que estaba en mi bolsillo y lo estrelle en la pared de la Sala Común.

No podía mas. Estaba híper ventilada, me senté en el sillón, me mecí adelante y atrás murmurando incoherencias entre cada inhalación. La falta de descanso y una apropiada alimentación habían hecho estragos con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Mi corazón dolía de tanta soledad. Me había esforzado tanto por Harry y había fallado. Había tocado fondo.

No recuerdo cuando se sentó Luna junto a mi, pero ella estaba ahí, pasaba su mano entre mi cabello, prometía cosas que no creía que alguna vez se fueran a cumplir. Cuando hablaba lo hacia con suavidad, "Snape encontró a los demás con los espejos en la mano. No fueron castigados. Tuvimos…Tuvimos suerte."

No me importaba como me iban a castigar. Nada podía ser peor de cómo me sentía. Si me hubieran vuelto a maldecir con la tortura no lo hubiera sentido. Luna continuaba acariciando mi cabello, mientras yo temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Ginny," dijo Luna, "Si supieras lo que a Harry le espera y eso fuera la muerte, que harias?"

La pregunta era algo curiosa, pero ya sabia la respuesta. "Haría lo mismo que el haría por mi," susurre. "Haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para detenerlo."

"Que tal si esa es la única forma de detener a Quien Tu Sabes."

Mi cuerpo se engarroto cuando las palabras hicieron efecto. "Harry tiene que morir…?"

"No lo se," dijo Luna, "Pero si ese fuera el caso, que crees que haría Harry?"

Trague fuerte, sabiendo exactamente que haría el amor de mi vida si esa situación se le presentara. Si Harry tuviera que sacrificarte para salvar el mundo, tal vez dudaría, pero lo haría. Si eso significaba que sus seres amados estarían a salvo, el lo haría…

Tal vez ese era el punto. La información acerca del destino de Harry podía comprometer su victoria que tan desesperadamente el mundo necesitaba. Para poner las cosas en claro, estaba comportándome como una egoísta.

Mientras Luna me consolaba, sollozaba en su hombro, nunca había llorado tanto en un año. Con cada lagrima, libere el resentimiento y la amargura. Se disolvió entre mi tunica y el cabello de Luna, me sentí liberada de la furia. La noche se acerco no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

Volví a ser casi normal otra vez. Mis hábitos alimenticios y mis siestas volvieron al horario de siempre. Seguía _extrañándolos_, pero había encontrado una nueva sensación, un entendimiento que había perdido desde que Yaxley había interrumpido la boda.

Los tres caminábamos juntos la noche siguiente por los corredores del castillo para cumplir con nuestro castigo. Nuestro sentido del humor había mejorado ya que esperábamos una caminata en el bosque.

"Siento haberme portado de ese modo," les dije mientras paliemos del castillo y entrábamos a la suave luz que era devorada por la oscuridad. "He sido una tonta."

"No me gustabas mucho," Luna dijo honestamente, "pero sabia que lo superarías."

"Es bueno tener de vuelta a nuestra Ginny," replico Neville, tomando mi mano y apretándola. Te hemos extrañado."

"Yo también los he extrañado," Gracias a Dios tenia unos amigos muy comprensivos. "Siento mucho no haberles consultado lo de Malfoy."

"He estado pensando en ello," dijo Neville. "Creo que hiciste lo correcto, pero no quiero tener trato con el, eso te lo dejo a ti."

"Pero Ginny," dijo Luna, con sus ojos llenos de miedo. "Que pasara si te enamoras de Draco?"

Nos quedamos en silencio, me detuve y mire a Luna, era absurdo lo que decía. Sin mas empecé a carcajearme, seguida de Neville. Luna movió un poco su cabeza, tal vez no había entendido el motivo de nuestra risa.

"Gracias Luna, lo necesitaba." Le dije mientras lagrimas resbalaban del asombro.

Cuando encontramos a Hagrid, nos saludo con un hola y trato de convencernos de que se alegraba de vernos. "Ustedes chicos, van a lograr que los maten," murmuro mientras le colocaba la cadena a Fang. "En que estaban pensando al meterse a la oficina de Snape, robarse esa espada?"

"Solo queríamos que se cumpliera la ultima voluntad de Dumbledore," Neville replico. "Sentimos mucho haberte preocupado."

"Claro que me preocupe!" respondió Hagrid. "Pero también estoy orgullosos de ustedes, enfrentarse a Snape y a los Carrow. Pero no lograran su objetivo. Snape guardara en otro lugar la espada, gracias a ustedes."

Hagrid nos guío al lado de su cabaña, había sido reparada después de que el fuego el año pasado casi la consumiera. Con su paraguas en una mano y la cadena de Fang en la otra nos guío dentro del bosque.

"Creo que Snape pensó que nos desagradaría ir contigo al bosque," dijo Luna, "Pero me encanta estar a tu lado."

"Es extraño," replique. "Snape a estado aquí por años. El debería saber lo mucho que queremos Hagrid."

"Crees que nos esta protegiendo?" pregunto Luna.

"Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero me detuve. Snape no estaba actuando como un asesino. Estaban sus acciones, no revelo como entrar a Grimmauld Place y además el interrogatorio que los Carrow me habían hecho semanas atrás. Añadimos el incidente de la espada. Eran tres cosas las que Snape había hecho a nuestro beneficio.

Mire a Luna. "Protegiéndonos?"

"Mato a Dumbledore," dijo Neville suavemente. "Recuerdan?"

Asentí, mientras sentía un jalon en mi corazón. Me mordí el labio, pensando que algo no andaba bien…

"Además," dijo Hagrid. "No vamos a un día de campo." Miro nerviosamente alrededor entre los árboles y las sombras. Fang empezó a olfatear y después a gemir.. "Las creaturas peligrosas no pueden entrar a la escuela por todos los hechizos protectivos." movió su paraguas en la nada. "Los vamos a remover un poco esta noche."

"Que?" exclamamos los tres.

"Después de su aventura de anoche, quieren a los dementores patrullando los terrenos y los corredores por la noche para que no se vuelva a repetir." Tembló como si un dementor ya se hubiera acercado. "No creo que mi Patronus consiga hacer gran cosa con esas piltrafas."

"No te preocupes," replico Neville, sacando su varita. "Todos los miembros del ED pueden producir Patronus." Palmeo al semi gigante en el codo. "No te preocupes Hagrid mandaremos por lo menos dos personas diariamente a ayudarte."

Cada uno de nosotros convoco a su Patronus para probar a Hagrid de lo que hablábamos y como nos protegeríamos mientras guiábamos a los creaturas a los terrenos de la escuela.

Me encontré con los gemelos por ultima vez la noche siguiente en el pasadizo. Después de cenar y antes de que soltaran a los dementores, me puse la capa sobre mi y me fui directo a mi destino.

Abrace a mis hermanos por largo tiempo después los puse al tanto de lo que había pasado. Se veían orgullosos de su hermana pequeña, diciendo que nos habíamos convertido en los mayores vagos que el castillo había visto. Les platique acerca de los espejos y les pedí que me los restauraran, pero no podían hacerlo.

Se iban a esconder y empezarían con un programa de radio. Me explicaron lo básico y Lee seria parte de ello también. Lo llamaría Potterwatch y querían que adivinara la primera contraseña, pero mis antecedentes no eran los mejores, tuvieron que revelarlo, era mi nombre.

No tenían noticias del Trío, pero si me pudieron decir que Tonks llevaba dos meses de embarazo. Estaba tan emocionada con esa información. Los abrace para despedirlos y me dijeron que volverían con mas suministros.

Al salir del pasadizo, mi capa se atoro y se me cayo, me agache para tratar de juntarla y me encontré cara a cara con Malfoy.

El la levanto. "Bueno Weasley," dijo mientras sentía la textura de la tela. "Veo que Harry te dejo algo para recordarlo."

Mordí mi lengua, esperaba que el no tratara de pelear, que recordara nuestro trato.

"DRACO?" lo llamo la voz de Amycus. "LA ENCONTRASTE?"

Draco maldijo y me devolvió la capa. Pude echármela encima antes de que Amycus acabara de dar la vuelta.

"Encontraste a la chica?"

El tiempo se detuvo. Debí haberme quedado de mas con mis hermanos. De seguro los dementores no tardaban en patrullar los corredores. De alguna manera se enteraron de que no estaba en cama. Sabia que tenia que haber usado la capa antes de salir de la torre. Aguarde con anticipación la respuesta de Draco.

"No," mintió.

"Con quien estabas hablando?"

"Pensé que la había visto," dijo. "Pero debí haberla confundido."

Trate de irme en puntitas, mientras Amycus estudiaba la cara de Malfoy en busca de mentiras. Me detuve detrás de Amycus para poder verle la cara también.

"Profesor Carrow," dijo, sus ojos tratando de buscarme y esperando que yo siguiera para que pudiera escuchar. "Necesita ayuda para asegurar los pasadizos?"

"Alecto y yo no necesitamos ayuda de los estudiantes," Amycus dijo, "La magia negra que vamos a poner no lo sabe hacer ninguno de séptimo año."

"Mis amigos y yo a veces usamos esos pasadizos." Dijo Draco.

"A menos que quieran morir, Draco, sigan usandolo," Amycus sonrío. "Pero odiaría echar a perder semejante hechizo en un Slytherin. Esperemos que mejor sea un Weasley o un Longbottom,"

"O un Potter?"

Amycus se carcajeo. "si logra pasar el encantamiento aullido en el pueblo, entonces si, nuestro hechizo se hará cargo de el." Le hizo la seña a Draco para que lo siguiera. "Ahora vamos a seguir buscando."

Los Carrow no eran los mortifagos mas inteligentes. Fuimos muy sutiles con nuestra rebelión el primer mes, enfocándonos solamente en la espada. Nos rehusamos a participar en la propaganda anti muggle y también a torturar a nuestros compañeros.

Después del incidente con la espada, vieron que no éramos una banda de revoltosos, y que no éramos individuos sin sentido de unidad. Éramos un grupo unido que se interponía entre ellos y el alumnado. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, acrecentaron sus esfuerzos para tratar de separarnos. Nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, acrecentábamos nuestra fuerza para separarlos a ellos.

Dejaron entrar a los dementores, nosotros mandamos a nuestros Patronus para contrarrestarlos. Nos mandaban como castigo a torturar a los alumnos, lo dejábamos ir. Nos mandaban ser torturados, nosotros pedíamos mas.

El extraño misterio de Snape no se esclareció. Fue claro que castigos usaba el director y cuales los Carrow. Snape rehizo los decretos de Umbridge acerca de no clubs, organizaciones o equipos, los Carrow nos torturaban ellos mismos. Cuando fui atrapada por Snape conjurando mi Patronus, me prohibió ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando los Carrow me atraparon fui azotada. Todavía tengo las marcas en la espalda.

Octubre llego.

Me senté junto a Neville su cara todavía no había sanado de la ultima detención y dudo que alguna vez fuera a ser la misma. No lo sabrían al sentarse junto a el. El estaba lleno de esperanza y optimismo, incluso cuando los miembros del ED se veían perdidos.

Era asombroso poder seguir platicando de cosas triviales. Hablamos acerca del examen que McGonagall estaba por aplicarnos, nos preguntábamos si lo haría un poco fácil para nosotros.

Patine un poco al acercarme a la mesa, mi varita se salio de mi bolsillo y cayo a varios pies de distancia. Me agache para juntarla, pero alguien puso el pie sobre mi mano. Mire para arriba, era Draco. Crabble y Goyle volvían como guardaespaldas.

Nadie había visto, excepto unos chicos de primero que no osaban retar a un Slytherin. Los ojos de Draco brillaron mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos que habían presenciado la escena y después a mi. Sacudió su tunica y sonrío. "Que haces Weasley?" pregunto. "Extrañas dormir en el suelo de tu casa?"

Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron. Sus palabras ya no me afectaban, cuando supe que hacia esto solo por montar un show. "Cállate Malfoy," le respondí.

"Escuche que encontraron a alguien muy parecido a tu hermano," Draco dijo mientras me daba la vuelta. "Pensé que estaba en casa muy enfermo."

Me congele. _Habían atrapado a Ron?_ Me volví hacia el implorándole con la mirada.

"Lastima que se escapo," dijo. "Me hubiera encantado leer los encabezados." Hizo una línea en el aire. "La comadreja amiga de Harry Potter fue atrapada."

Levante mi varita directo a su pecho y lo acorrale en contra del muro, levante a un mas la varita justo entre los dos ojos y me acerque. Despacio le susurre, "Gracias." Y lo libere.

Saco su varita de su tunica y me apunto mientras me daba la vuelta, me cabello hondeo. Se que no se le debe dar la espalda a un enemigo, pero sabia que este chico en particular no me hechizaría, y mas por que el profesor Flitwick entre y presencio la escena.

Me deje caer al lado de Neville con cara de susto.

"Que fue todo eso?" susurro.

"Casi atrapan a Ron," le susurre yo.

--

_Mi mano __escribía furiosamente en un diario en el cual un escritor desconocido me respondía. Las escenas de mi primer año pasaron de manera rápida, todo se lleno de niebla._

_En la __Cámara, vi como Tom se escapaba del diario y se reía de mi estupidez. "No me temes." Siseo._

_Pero en vez de que Harry saliera con vida, el Basilisco lo había matado a el. Estaba tirado a mi lado…_

"Te extraño tanto Ginny_."_

--

Me senté en mi cama, desperté de esa horrible pesadilla, mi sabana estaba cubierta de sudor y lagrimas. Tome mi varita y encendí luz en la velas y antorchas del cuarto. El viento de mediados de octubre silbaba afuera.

"Harry?"

No hubo respuesta.

Podría jurar que fui despertada por su voz. La escuche justo a mi lado, susurrando en mi oído. Temblé al darme cuanta que no había sido parte del sueño. Pero para mi decepción no encontré a quien buscaba.

En algún lado, Harry estaba pensando en mi, preguntándose si estaba bien. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme, esperando emanar toda mi energía a ese hombre que tanto amaba.

Apague las luces y susurre a la nada. "Yo también te extraño Harry," deseando con todo mi corazón que el también lo pudiera escuchar.

Que les pareció? Al principio no me gusto mucho, ya que me encanta el romance, pero no esta tan mal, digo lo que nos cuenta nadie mas lo ha hecho. Al releerlo y traducirlo me empezó a gustar cada vez mas, desgraciadamente la vida no solo tiene momentos de romance y besos, bueno seria no? Y que les digo esas escenas con Draco y Ginny me gustaron, ya entiendo por que les gusta esa pareja a algunos. Jaja, nada que ver, pero que puedo hacer con mi mente perturbada…Nada, solo disfrutar. El autor aclara que no hizo a Draco "bueno" nada mas por que quiso, sino por que realmente en las RM Draco había cambiado mucho y no pudo hacerse bueno de la noche a la mañana. Como ultimo dato y para responder por fin a quien lo había preguntado, quedan solo seis capítulos mas. Nos vemos la próxima.


	15. Las cicatrices sanaran

Hola!! Y como siempre mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, alsev1987, NannitaPotter, Niernath, Cesiss, Joslin Weasley, dreamhp te lo agradezco mucho pero el merito es de thejealousone, karol93 ya encontré tu fic, Dark angel.o.2615 a mi también me encanta Snape, Nympha13 si lo captaste bien, Evasis estamos en contacto, y como siempre a JOr créeme que siento la conexión, por que cada día que pasa y no actualizo me acuerdo mucho de ti, claro con gran cariño.

**Capitulo 15, las cicatrices ****sanaran.**

Acercándose los finales de octubre, me encontré a mi misma mirando sobre mi hombro. Si me salía de la raya, alguien estaría vigilándome o alguien lo sabría. Semanas después, nos impusimos como regla nunca caminar solos.

Debajo de mi capa, escuche varias conversaciones alrededor de la escuela. La mayoría de los estudiantes perdían las esperanzas y dudan el retorno de Harry. Algunos empezaban a simpatizar con las clases anti-muggle.

Con el poder de mi invisibilidad estaba determinada a descubrir que era un Horcrux. A diferencia de la espada, no había caído en la obsesión, el deseo de saber dio un sano aire de curiosidad que lo compare a la búsqueda que el propio Trío tuvo en su primer año en busca de Nicolas Flamel.

Cada que me era posible trataba de espiar a los Carrow, a Snape no me le acercaba, tal vez con su Legeromancia podría sentirme. Ya sabia que era inútil, pero aun así busque en la biblioteca y en su sección prohibida. Si Hermione no había podido lograrlo dude que yo obtuviera mejores resultados.

Mientras continuaba mi búsqueda sin resultados llegue a pensar que solo sabría la verdad si Harry regresaba a mi.

Una semana antes de Halloween, todavía no había ninguna noticia del paradero de Harry. Estaban por cumplirse dieciséis años desde que el pequeño Potter había vencido a Voldemort. Tal vez ya habría visitado Godric Hallow? Tal vez ya habría ido a presentar sus respectos ante la tumba de sus padres…

Por esa noche ya había dado por concluida la búsqueda en la biblioteca, retomaba el camino a mi destino. El frío se empezó a intensificar. Los dementaros esta vez estaban patrullando mas temprano, tome la varita, estaba preparada.

Al final del corredor estaban Jimmy Peakes y Richie Coote corrían hacia mi. Cada uno de los dos cargaba una escoba y un bat, al momento de pasarme dos dementores aparecieron al final del corredor seguidos de una luz plateada. Sentí que el calor de mi corazón era arrebatado por lo que decidí seguir a mis compañeros Gryffindors.

Sentía la curiosidad por saber que era lo que se proponían y por que no se habían podido defender de los dementores. Los alcance en el séptimo piso, en donde se gritaban uno al otro, "tenemos que esconder esto!"

La sala de los Requerimientos contesto su suplica haciendo aparecer una puerta. Corri hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la entrada la capa se me cayo. Me detuve y voltee para buscarla y lo que encontré fue un detentor a unos cuantos pies de mi.

Me congele, incapaz de tomar mi varita. La voz de Riddle hizo eco en mi cabeza. Me derrumbe, tirada en el piso sentí la capa de la creatura en mi cuello. Alce la mirada y ahí estaba la cierva plateada sacándome de la escena.

"Ginny!" Cotte me llamo, "Estas bien?"

"Bien…" conteste. Apreté mi cabeza con las manos, añoraba un pedazo de chocolate para contra restar los efectos del dementor y a la vez me preguntaba que miembro del Ed había cambiado su Patronus a una cierva.

"Gracias por salvarnos," Peakes dijo.

"Yo?" sacudí la cabeza. "Yo no lo hice, mi Patronus es un caballo. No se quien lo hizo, solo se que yo no fui."

Fue cuando me di cuenta en donde estaba, los chicos me habían llevado dentro de la Sala la cual lucia distinta. Parecía una gigantesca catedral, la mayoría de las cosas estaban llenas de polvo y suciedad. Si Hogwarts tenia un ático para guardar las cosas inútiles este de seguro era el lugar.

"Entonces que fue lo que les paso?" Les pegunte.

Peakes y Coote sonrieron picarescos.

"Como bien sabes el Quidittch fue prohibido," Peakes dijo. "Cotte y yo hemos estado tentados por semanas por volar en una escoba. Pero al parecer no éramos los únicos."

"Demelza, Summerby y Fawcett," Coote continuo. "Los cinco, esta noche nos reunimos para jugar un poco."

"Y no me invitaron?" les pregunte juguetonamente.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que tu tienes muchas cosas por que preocuparte," Peakes respondió. "Además…" Paso las manos por el aire y sus ojos se agradaron. "…no teníamos ni diez minutos jugando cuando los dementores aparecieron. Echamos a correr."

"El Patronus nos salvo," Coote dijo. "Después de encontrarnos contigo, pensamos que tenían algo que ver."

"Lo siento chicos," les conteste encogiéndome de hombros. Saque la varita de mi tunica y convoque mi Patronus. Un caballo plateado salio de ella y galopo un poco en la Sala. "Me encantaría llevarme el crédito, pero no."

Los chicos admiraban al caballo que poco a poco se convirtió en neblina plateada.

"Queremos ser parte," Coote susurro sacando su varita de su uniforme de Quidittch, esperando hacer lo correcto. "Queremos ser soldados."

Mire a Coote y después a Peakes, el cual asintió. Pensaba en sus palabras, camine y me recargue en una alacena que contenía libros sucios. Una mano se delineaba en la mugre. "Están seguros de que quieren involucrarse?" les pregunte.

Una pieza de papel se asomaba inconforme de estar aplastada entre dos libros. Las palabras visibles decían Querida Lily. Frunciendo el ceño, la saque de su prisión.

"Nos escuchaste Ginny?" Peakes me llamo. Mire nuevamente a los chicos. "Sabemos que es peligroso. No nos importa. Queremos ayudar."

"Mañana nos reuniremos aquí," les conteste, un poco distraída por el pedazo de pergamino que estaba en mis manos, mire a la parte de abajo, pero no estaba firmada.

Antes de salir checamos el corredor, convoque mi Patronus para ser guiados a nuestra torre. No hubo mas avistamiento de la cierva plateada. Rápidamente entre a mi cuarto, coloque la vieja carta en mi buró y trate de planchar sus arrugas.

_Querida Lily_

_Te niegas a verme o hablarme. No se que mas puedo hacer. Esta carta es mi último recurso. Espero que la puedas leer. Espero que marque la diferencia._

_Tu eres la única persona que me ha entendido. Por primera vez en la vida siento que pertenezco a algo. Siento que tengo un propósito. Lamento que pienses que las cosas que hago son cuestionables, puedes tratar de hacerlo? trátalo de entenderlo desde mi punto de vista por favor._

_Nunca quise hacer eso. Se que no debí haberte llamado de esa manera y que ese tipo de cicatrices no sanan. Desde este momento lo borrare de mi vocabulario. Nunca más querida Lily, esa palabra saldrá de mi boca._

_Estoy perdido sin ti. Te extraño tanto. Te amo_

Eso era todo. No había una letra mas. Revise escrupulosamente el pergamino pero lo único que encontré en la parte de enfrente fue: L.A.E. Nada mas, ni siquiera un garabato. Toque el pergamino con mi varita y le pedí que mostrara sus secretos, pero no tenia ninguno. Lo doble y lo coloque en mi cajón, después me dormí.

La noche siguiente tuvimos la reunión, el ED dio la bienvenida a Peakes y Coote, Summerby, Demelza y Sarah al grupo. Los pusimos al tanto y les entregamos sus monedas.

A las 7:30 trate de sintonizar la estación. Con mi nombre como contraseña, estuve encantada cuando finalmente la encontré. Nos reunimos alrededor del radio, emocionados esperando las noticias.

"Les quiero dar la bienvenida al primer programa de Potterwatch," la voz de Lee dijo, les dije con solo movimiento en mis labios. "Para empezar quiero darle gracias a dos amigos los cuales por seguridad deberán permanecer anónimos. Sin sus ideas de innovación y sus mentes inventivas, nada de esto fuera posible. Yo soy River y nuestros corresponsales son Royal, Romulus y Raphael."

"Si están escuchando es obvio que saben lo que estamos haciendo y como encontrarnos. Les agradecemos pasar la información a cualquiera que desee mantenerse informado."

"Dicho esto, paso a las malas noticias, tenemos el reporte de varias muertes y varios desaparecidos. La Profesora de Estudios Muggle de nuestro querido Hogwarts Charity Burbage no ha regresado de su supuesto retiro. Su esposo pide por favor que si alguien sabe algo de ella se lo comunique de inmediato. También reportados como desaparecidos esta Hermione Granger y sus padres…"

"Hubo varios gritos reprimidos pero los silencie.

"…Ojo loco Moody," Lee dijo, obviamente ya había llegado a la sección de los fallecidos. "Varios nacidos muggles y estudiantes formales de Hogwarts han sido encontrados muertos este fin de semana. Nuestras condolencias a su familia y compañeros de Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones y Marcus Belby…"

Todos conteníamos la furia, pero los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws se llenaron de tristeza.

Les pido a nuestro radioescuchas que guardemos un minuto de silencio en honor a los caídos."

Inclinamos la cabeza y dejamos pasar el minuto.

"Gracias," dijo Lee. "Quiero presentarles a Royal. El nos hablara acerca de las noticias de la Orden."

"Gracias River." Reconocí la voz de Kingsley. "Ya casi se cumplen tres meses desde el cambio de poder. Fue demasiado rápido. Aunque anticipábamos el cambio, no mentiré al decirles que llego como una ráfaga que se llevo nuestra moral y que no fuimos capaces de detenerlo.

"Inmediatamente el nuevo Ministro puso en marcha el Acta de Registración Muggle. Esto fue hecho para impresionar y atemorizar a los nacidos muggles. Saludamos y felicitamos a los que han tenido una huida exitosa e igualmente felicitamos a los que los han ayudado.

"Hablando de nacidos muggles, quiero informarles que todos aquellos que escaparon del Ministerio a principios de septiembre están a salvo en otros países.

"Para el nuevo régimen lo mas importante es la Sangre Limpia. Para otros, los Magos son primero. Para mi, la raza humana es la primera, por eso quiero dar un paso mas y pedirles que sean compasivos y protejan a todas las especies mágicas. Es importante que tengamos el apoyo y la ayuda en estos momentos.

"Hablando de brujas, esta confirmado que Gringotts ya no esta bajo la supervisión de los duendes. Varios de ellos, incluyendo a los bien conocidos y respetados Griphook y Garnuk, que se levantaron en contra y emprendieron la huida. Esto prueba que no es solo nuestra guerra."

"Palabras muy sabias Royal." Lee dijo. "Deberías de tomar en cuenta el cargo de Ministro cuando la guerra termine."

"Un paso a la vez River."

"Bueno ahora vayamos con Romulus con su sección –los amigos de Potter-" Lee dijo.

"Gracias River," se escucho la voz de Lupin. "Harry Potter esta fuera de vista pero no del pensamiento. Desde su supuesta intromisión al Ministerio no ha habido noticias de su paradero. Supongo que la falta de noticias es algo bueno. Estoy convencido que el esta vivo y trabajando duramente para ayudarnos."

"Es ese el profesor Lupin?" pregunto Lavander, asentí.

"Aunque el Diario el Profeta este comprometido con otras causas, todavía se pueden contar con unas cuantas verdades y sorprendentemente esas verdades vienen de Xenophilius Lovegood, editor del Quisquilloso…"

"Que bien!" dijo Luna, "Tenemos publicidad!"

"…Una publicación que apoya a Harry al cien por ciento."

"Por cuanto tiempo mas le permitirán seguir?" Lee le pregunto a Lupin.

"No lo se River," Lupin admitió. " Pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, pero mientras tanto el hombre tiene todo mi apoyo. Mi copia esta en mi buzón."

"Y que nos puedes decir de nuestros jóvenes en Hogwarts?" Lee pregunto.

"Un buen numero de estudiantes se a reunido y se ha puesto en contra de los Mortifagos en la escuela…"

Varios gritos se escucharon en la Sala.

"…trataron de robar la espada de Gryffindor de la oficina de Snape. No tuvieron éxito, pero nosotros estamos agradecidos de no tener que reportar muertes. Aunque no podemos dejar de aplaudirles, les pedimos que no arriesguen su vida mas."

Neville sonrío.

"Gracias Romulus." Lee continuo "Por favor démosle la bienvenida a el hombre que ha hecho esto posible, Rafael…"

"Gracias River!"

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi hermano George.

"En donde esta Quien tu Sabes? Que esta haciendo? Le gusta su te con un terrón de azúcar o dos? Existe muy poco que decir sobre el jefe de los mortifagos por que permanece en las sombras. Muchos rumores son los que circulan y uno de ellos es que puede volar, desgraciadamente ese es verdad."

"Y si no lo sabían, no pueden llamar a Quien Ustedes Saben por su nombre, es decir el nombre que se fabrico, esta hechizado, es taboo, así que a menos que quieran alertar a un mortifago a 100 kilómetros a la redonda, les sugerimos que lo sigan llamando Tu Sabes Quien."

"Radioescuchas," Lee dijo, "Llegamos al final de nuestra primera emisión. Alguien tiene algo que añadir?"

George hablo. "La rojita extraña a su sapo de ojos verdes."

Sonreí. _Gracias George_, pensé. Luna apretó mi mano afectuosamente.

"Estoy seguro de ello," Lee continuo. "Trasmitiremos la próxima semana a la misma hora. La contraseña será Dumbledore. Manténganse a salvo, mantengan la fe. Buenas noches."

La radio se lleno de silencio y apague el radio.

"Eso fue brillante," Cotte dijo levantándose, levantando su recién adquirida moneda al aire. "Es bueno poder escuchar la verdad por fin."

"Tu no sabes como es realmente," dijo Demelza, mirando alrededor buscando a los miembros originales del ED. "Tienes que permanecer junto a los demás y mas que nada por que no sabes en quien realmente confiar."

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto Seamus.

"Por que nos quieren lavar el cerebro," Summerby contesto. "Tu has estado en las clases. Cualquiera con una pequeña duda es fácil de ponerlo en contra de sus principios."

"Los Carrow y Snape pueden ser odiados por su crueldad, pero eso no detiene a los estudiantes en pensar que lo que se les esta enseñando tiene sentido."

Neville se levanto y silencio a el grupo. Se detuvo y nos vio a uno por uno. "Que podemos hacer?" nos pregunto.

"Como dijo Lupin," Terry replico. "Levantarnos y proclamar abiertamente que es lo que esta pasando y lo que sabemos."

"Y después nos matan?" Michael dijo levantando la voz. "Muertos no le servimos a nadie."

"Podemos empezar nuestra propia publicación," Parvati sugirió. "Podemos informar lo que el Quisquilloso reporta."

Neville murmuraba mientras consideraba sus opciones. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Luna y sonrío. "Como es que tu papa entrega la revista?

Luna lo observo maravillada. "Vía lechuza obviamente. Tenemos una manada en nuestro patio trasero. He puesto el nombre a cada una de ellas, excepto a la nueva, papa la nombro Oghma."

"Crees que pueda enviar tal vez, cientos de ellas a la escuela?" Neville pregunto.

"No creo que Oghma tome esa clase de decisiones, pero creo que le podemos preguntar," Luna replico rascando levemente su mentón. "Aunque creo que no habla."

No pude suprimir una risita, varios de los presentes se sintieron incómodos, no conocían a Luna tan bien como nosotros.

Neville tampoco pudo esconder una sonrisa. "No la lechuza, tu papa."

Luna abrió a un mas sus ojos. "Estará complacido. Le mandare un mensaje con mi Patronus."

"Tu puedes hacer eso?" le pregunte sorprendida.

"Si" contesto, sus ojos brillaron mientras la figura plateada salía de su varita y brincaba alrededor de la Sala. "He estado practicando."

La siguiente mañana, Xenophilius se lucio. Cuando el correo matutino llego, una manada entera inundo el Gran Salón dejando caer sobre cada estudiante una copia tras otra del Quisquillosos.

Tome mi revista y sonreí al ver la portada. Era la cara de Harry con sus lentes y su inconfundible cicatriz, me miraba. El encabezado decía "Apoyen a Harry Potter," en letras grandes y verdes. La levante y se la enseña a Luna, quien tomaba jugo de calabaza y se veía feliz consigo misma.

En vano trataron los Carrow de confiscar las revistas, la clases ya habían empezado, algunos estudiantes perdieron su ejemplar, pero la mayoría se fueron del desayuno con su copia bien escondida.

Snape siguiendo el ejemplo de Umbride prohibió el Quisquilloso en la escuela. Innecesario decirles que la gente lo leía en busca de la verdad, y nosotros los miembros del ED, fuimos culpados por ello, pero como no había prueba de ello, el castigo no fue tan severo. Snape nos negó el premiso para visitar a Hogsmeade.

"Ginny ya no lo quiero escuchar." Neville dijo.

Estaba enganchada a la idea de Luna, tal vez Snape nos estaba protegiendo. Una vez mas discutía los motivos con ambos. "Bueno no crees que es extraño?" le pregunte.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto," contesto. Se veía molesto hasta que Luna comenzó a sobar su cuello, se calmo.

"No crees que es una idea fascinante Neville?" Luna pregunto, sus ojos brillaban. "Te apuesto que ha papa le gustaría escribir la historia."

"Lo ves Neville," le dije, sin encontrarme con su cara de satisfacción. Empezaba a notar una cierta atracción entre mis amigos, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a avanzar. Tal vez eran como Ron y Hermione. Sacudiendo el deseo de estar en los brazos de Harry me despedí y les di las buenas noches.

Angerona me rogaba por que le enseñara algunos hechizos de defensa. Estaba convencida de hacerlo por que seria una manera de poder ayudarla. Una vez a la semana nos reuníamos en la Sala de los Menesteres y le enseñaba unos cuantos de los de Harry y unos cuantos míos, ella también quedo enganchada del hechizo moco-murciélago.

Dos días antes de Halloween, era nuestra segunda sesión. Tenia un poco de problemas al tratar de desarmarme y se rehusaba a dejar de intentarlo, pero exhausta aventó su varita al suelo y se recargo en una esquina.

"No lo puedo hacer." dijo.

"Ang, es solo tu segundo día, además solo llevas dos meses en esta escuela," le dije tratando de confortarla.

"No he podido aprender nada en este lugar," replico. "Amycus nos esta enseñando a como controlarnos unos a los otros. Alecto nos dividió basándose en la cantidad de sangre mágica que existe en tu familia. Me quiero ir a casa…"

"Yo también," le dije. "Pero un buen amigo me dijo que mi lugar era este, que debía quedarme a cuidar de los demás. Sabes que tu puedes ser un farol de esperanza para tus compañeros de primer año?"

"No me escuchan," replico otra vez. "Solo he hecho dos amigos, tu y Simon, el es un Ravenclaw." Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que el amor esta en el aire verdad?" le dije mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

"No," dijo sonrojándose. "Solo somos amigos."

Me encogí de hombros. "Solo dale un par de años, Ang."

Dos personas entraron a la Sala. Rápidamente alce mi varita e ilumine directo a la linda cara de Michael Corner que iba acompañado con nada mas y con nadie menos que con el pequeño Simon.

Michael seguía igual de guapo, pero esta vez lo vi de manera diferente, sin romance. Era un buen aperitivo para los ojos, algo agradable para la vista, pero no para ningún otro sentido. Me saludo con la misma sonrisa que una vez derritió mi corazón. _Bueno fue el primer chico que me dijo que me amaba,_ pensé.

Simon estaba emocionado de ver a Angerona. Su cabello negro llegaba casi hasta sus hombros, me imagine que en unos cuantos años seria igual de guapo que su mentor y de seguro igual que el haría suspirar a mas de una chica. De hecho al ver la cara roja de Angerona el efecto ya lo tenía.

"Escuche que estarías dando algunas lecciones," Michael dijo, asentí en dirección de Angerona. "Pensé que seria bueno comenzar con Simon también, esperábamos tener suerte y encontrarlas."

Simon y Angerona se fueron a sentar sobre los almohadones y hablaban en voz baja, un sensación incomoda dominaba la situación.

"Sabes," Michael comenzó, sin parpadear y manteniendo el contacto visual. "Ahora lo entiendo, se que me tomo dos años hacerlo, pero ahora se por que te enojaste conmigo. Lo siento aunque se que es ya es muy tarde."

Eso era lo ultimo de lo que pensaba hablar con el. "Michael existen cosas mas grandes por las que hay que preocuparnos," le dije. "No estoy molesta contigo. Además si lo quieres arreglar sigue como hasta ahora."

"Cho y yo terminamos," dijo. "Los dos seguíamos sin poder superar factores de nuestro pasado." Me miro de forma curiosa.

Me sentí tremendamente incomoda al adivinar a cuales factores se refería. "Voy a esperar a Harry," le dije suavemente. Mire a Angerona y me sonrío. Con un movimiento le indique que me siguiera, mientras lo hacia se despidió de Simon. Mire de nuevo a Michael.

"Diviértanse y practiquen mucho."

"Simon cree que eres linda," Angerona me dijo cuando salíamos de la Sala bajo mi capa. "Creo que le gustas."

"Lo siento Ang," le dije mientras seguíamos a mi Patronus hasta la Torre.

"Esta bien," dijo, "Le dije que eras muy grande para el. Además le dije que estas enamorada de Harry Potter. Aunque me dijo que estaba loca que tu no le gustabas."

Sonreí al recordar como actúe la primera vez que vi a Harry. Lo negué durante dos años. "Por que tiene el cabello tan largo?" le pregunte. Me recordaba a Charlie antes de que mama le obligara a cortárselo antes de la boda.

"Tradición familiar," contesto. "Creen que entre mas largo sea el cabello, mas control sobre la magia se tiene. Pero Simon no lo cree, solo lo hace por honor a la familia. A mi me gusta así de largo, se ve muy guapo…"No necesitaba ver su cara, estaba sonrojada.

La noche de Halloween Michael se presento en la Sala Común. Fue una hora antes de la fiesta, Neville, Luna y yo disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía. Michael se veía frenético.

"Lo atraparon," dijo.

"De que estas hablando?" pregunto Neville.

"Simon," contesto. Nos explico que lo habían atrapado por llevar una copia del Quisquilloso. "Alecto se lo llevo a las mazmorras. Lo va a dejar dos días encerrado…Sin comida…Sin luz…"

Draco ya había mencionado ese tipo de castigo.

"Lo voy a liberar," Michael dijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia y apretó su quijada igual que sus puños. Estaba temblando. Se veía estresado, era tan raro verlo así.

"Te ayudaremos," dijo Luna.

"No," replico Michael. "Si faltamos todos a la fiesta, notaran que algo pasa. Una persona no alarmara tanto. Voy solo."

"No," dijo Neville.

"Quien dijo que tu eras el líder?" grito Michael. "No fue una pregunta Longbottom, Simon esta en las mazmorras por mi culpa. No voy a arriesgar a nadie mas."

"Que estas tratando de probar?" le pregunte.

Michael respiro profundamente. "Tal vez lo mismo que tratabas de hacer tu al querer robar la espada." Dijo. "Si tratan de seguirme los hechizare." Nos apunto a cada uno de nosotros con su varita.

Neville suspiro, se encogió de hombros en defensa. "Yo quiero ayudarte, pero si no quieres, confío en ti. Pero júramelo, que puedes con esto."

Michael no dudo. "Te lo juro."

Horas después, cuando fiesta termino, Luna y Padma encontraron a Michael en el fondo de las escaleras de Ravenclaw, ensangrentado y vencido. Se lo llevaron directamente a Madam Pomfrey.

A la mañana siguiente Angerona y yo lo visitamos. Su cara estaba entre azul y negra, tenia una férula en su brazo, tenia raspaduras por todo el cuerpo aun no sanaban.

Angerona se puso tensa. No quería que lo viera pero ella insistió, diciendo que quería visitar al hombre que había salvado a _su_ Simon, espere unas cuantas lagrimas, pero la chica era fuerte.

Michael se movió cuando escucho que alguien entro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y nos saludo con una diminuta sonrisa. A pesar de ella, sabia que sufría por el dolor. "Hola chicas," dijo débilmente. "Creo que debí aceptar la ayuda."

"Neville cree que en poco tiempo le prohibirán a Madam Pomfrey ayudarnos,  
"le dije despacio, sentándome cerca de su cabeza, Angerona se sentó a mi lado.

"Tiene sentido," susurro. "Para que pasar por todos esos hechizos y torturas si de un dos por tres ellas nos cura?" Gruño al acomodarse. "Al parecer tendremos que robar algunas medicinas. Que Ernie no piensa estudiar para medí mago?"

Asentí.

"Apuesto que quieres saber como esta Simon," Michael dijo a Angerona. Asintió rápidamente. "El estaba bien cuando entre, me dijo que era un idiota por ir a buscarlo, que el podía durar dos días en la oscuridad."

Sonrío entre asombro y tristeza. "Lo hirieron?" pregunto, mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos y tomo su varita.

Michael sacudió la cabeza lo mas lentamente posible. "No," replico. "No lo hirieron, pero…"

"Que?" demando Angerona.

"Lo raparon…" Michael respondió. "Realmente hirieron su orgullo…el chico dijo que no le importaría ser torturado…Te lo juro, deberían haberlo sorteado en Gryffindor."

Rodee los ojos. "Michael hemos convenido como grupo que ninguno ara lo que tu hiciste," le dije.

"A mino me lo preguntaron." Susurro.

"Lo se," dije, "Pero como si lo hubiéramos hecho, Sarah y Demelza han devuelto sus monedas. Después de lo de la espada y lo de las revistas, no nos dejaran las cosas fáciles. Y tu," le dije indicando su cuerpo,"eres prueba de ello."

Michael cerró sus ojos y asintió despacio, como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera en fuego. "Necesito dormir," dijo.

Noviembre fue un mes tranquilo para nuestra rebelión. Para empezar no nos habíamos establecido ningún objetivo y los mortifagos no tenían queja sobre nosotros por lo cual no nos castigaban. Trabajábamos en silencio, tratando casualmente conversaciones entre estudiantes para saber el consenso general.

Luna y yo nos sentábamos juntas en la clase de pociones, ambas habíamos recibido un Excede Expectativas en nuestros TIMOS. No podíamos hablar libremente ya que en todas las clases había un Slytherin, por lo que hablábamos sobre la revista de su padre.

El profesor Slughorn entro y me saludo con un palmada en el hombro. "Buen trabajo sobre el Amortentia señorita Weasley, no podía esperar menos." Dijo. "Has mostrado buena mano para las pociones. Creo que Harry a hecho un buen trabajo contigo."

Me sentí incomoda. Harry no había trabajado solo con su talento en la clase de pociones. El príncipe mestizo, ahora llamado nuestro director, lo había asistido. Simplemente asentí.

"Cuando era maestro de tiempo completo, daba premios a los mejores talentos," Slughorn dijo, tocando su bigote con los dedos. "Al final de mi carrera, tuve que dejar de hacerlo. Algo acerca de favoritismos…No se de que hablan."

Levanto un dedo y camino a su escritorio. Busco entre varios cajones y saco un cuadernillo. Lo abrió y lo coloco en frente de mi. Era una versión joven de mi madre. "Molly tenia talento para las pociones. Calificaciones altísimas en su quinto año," dijo sonriéndome. "De hecho, tu mama era excelente duelista en sus días."

"De verdad?" le pregunte sorprendida. Nunca me imagine a mi madre de esa manera. En las misiones ella siempre se quedaba en casa esperando, preocupándose por la familia. No podía visualizar a mi madre convocando hechizos defensivos u ofensivos.

Hojee el libro y me detuve en la ultima pagina. Estaba la hermosa cara de Lily Evans a su lado estaba un chico de cabello grasoso y nariz ganchuda, casi podía jurar que se trataba de Snape.

"Severus y Lily, si." Slughorn replico. "Siempre los primeros de la clase. Obtuvieron las mismas notas en su tercer año." Apunto la fotografía. "Creo que el le enseño todo lo que ella sabia…Es una pena…"Se le corto la voz y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

"Parece que eran amigos," Luna dijo, colocando su cara sobre mi hombro.

Slughorn recobro su postura y aclaro su garganta. Sus manos cerraron el libro y lo levantaron pero unas cuantas fotografías se cayeron al suelo, entre Luna y yo las recogimos y se las dimos al profesor.

"Gracias chicas," dijo. "Yo…yo necesito actualizar estos libros…si…"

Coloco el cuadernillo en su lugar y con su varita señalo el pizarrón. Las instrucciones de la poción Proptermortis aparecieron. "Este es nuestro tema," dijo Slughorn con la cara preocupada.

"Profesor," dijo Luna, "No es esa poción un tanto peligrosa?"

La cara de Slughorn se sonrojo y replico, "Que? Oh…si…Supongo que si." Dijo mientras se sentaba y buscaba entre todos los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio.

"Entonces por que vamos a practicar con una poción que es peligrosa?" Luna volvió a preguntar.

Slughorn fingió que no la escuchaba pero la segunda vez dejo su trabajo a un lado y le contesto. "Señorita Lovegood, no debería preocuparle el por que hacer una poción. Es solo una calificación…"

"Proptermortis hace sentir a la gente que esta a punto de morir, pero no muere. Muchos preferirían la muerte," Luna dijo.

Habría rodado los ojos pero Luna hablaba en serio. Por que si se trataba de fantasía habría mencionado a su padre.

"Le pidieron que nos la enseñara," Luna dijo, refiriéndose a los Carrow. "Por que los escucha?"

Sin necesidad de mencionar la cara de Slughorn indicaba que tenia razón.

Se levanto y se acerco a nosotras y con una voz apenas audible nos dijo. "Mire señorita Lovegood," susurro, su voz temblaba. "Tengo que cumplir con un trabajo y no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por esas cosas…"

"Cosas como hacer lo correcto?" pregunte.

"No lo entenderían." Replico.

"Nosotros ya hemos tomado nuestra decisión," le dije llena de confianza. "Nosotros sabemos en quien recae nuestra lealtad. Usted?"

Su respuesta tembló. "No es tan fácil jovencita," dijo. Abrió por mi el libro y me señalo la pagina en donde estaba la poción. "Por favor dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar."

Tanto Luna como yo negamos con la cabeza.

"Con todo el respeto Profesor," dije, "Puede ponernos un cero en esta clase y guardarse sus ingredientes. Pero si nos obliga hacerla, lo echaremos a perder."

"Sabe," dijo Luna, su cabeza asentía a lo que acababa de decir. "Si quiere nos puede mandar por un castigo hace un par de semanas que no tengo uno."

Slughorn no nos mando a detención ni tampoco nos forzó hacer la poción. "Esta bien," murmuro. "Este día lo fallaron. Una poción defectuosa, verdad?"

"Si decide hacer lo correcto todas las pociones de la clase serian defectuosas," dije.

Nuestras palabras solo preocuparon mas al hombre. Regreso a su escritorio y no pronuncio palabra hasta que la clase termino. Uno por uno mis compañeros llevaron el liquido negro reluciente a el. Al momento de salir vimos como les daba una mirada dudosa y vencida.

En las clases de Artes Oscuras ya habíamos revisado varias lecciones y por lo tanto muchas maldiciones, pero los miembros del ED se rehusaban a practicarla. En Noviembre tocaba la maldición Imperio, para lo cual Amycus esperaba que la ejecutáramos con destreza.

Nos negamos nuevamente. Por mi parte ni siquiera había tocado los libros de Artes Oscuras. Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad todos los miembros del ED queríamos desistir de esas clase. Cuando faltábamos Amycus nos mandaban a detención.

Luna, Neville y yo estábamos encadenados a las sillas en las mazmorras. No les daríamos la satisfacción de rogarle a nadie. Teníamos la esperanza que le tocaría torturarnos a alguno de los nuestros, pero no eran tontos sabían que si lo hacían solo conseguirían que nos dejaran libres.

El trío de Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy entraron al cuarto. Malfoy solo se recargo en una pared. Pero Crabbe y Goyle se lamieron los labios como si desearan desde el fondo de su corazón infligir el dolor. Levantaron sus varitas y nos apuntaron.

Goyle sonrío y sin decir una palabra, coloco su varita en el cuello de Neville y lo obligo a pararse. "Si torturas a la rubia…Podrás irte."

Sin dudarlo un segundo Neville negó con la cabeza.

"No tienes suficiente locura ya?" Crabbe pregunto.

"Unas cuantas horas con nosotros y pronto se reunirá junto a tus padres." Replico Goyle.

Y antes de que se pudieran reír, Neville estaba encima de los dos, los golpeaba como podía. "Si la tocan, los mato!" grito.

El dúo de Crabbe y Goyle superaban la fuerza de Neville, quienes lo petrificaron y aventaron al suelo. Goyle uso una maldición sobre su mejilla y una gran abierta apareció, la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones manchando el ya sucio suelo.

Tuve que voltear la cara no podía soportar esa escena los chicos seguían pateándolo. Me le quede viendo a Draco llena de furia, llena de odio hacia el. Como podía quedarse hay parado, solo mirando?

Luna lloraba, sus lagrimas le cubrían el rostro. Continúe con mi insistente mirada a Draco y unas cuantas obscenidades rondaron en mi cabeza.

Neville había perdido la conciencia pero a Crabbe no le importo seguía torturándolo, se detuvo y seguido apunto su varita hacia mi y grito "_crucio_!" sentí nuevamente esa agonía que pulsaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo, después de unos minutos no supe de mi.

Me desperté en silencio total. El techo familiar del hospital me trajo a la realidad. El recuerdo de la noche previa regreso a mi mente, la tortura brindada por Crabbe y Goyle y Draco parado sin hacer nada. Cerré los ojos, tratando de apartar de mi el coraje que sentía contra los Slytherin. Una vez había librado a Draco de la tortura, pero el no había sido lo suficientemente hombre para devolverme el favor.

"Gracias por defenderme Neville," la voz de Luna se escucho a mi derecha. Con mi vista periférica alcanzaba a verla, estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Neville, acariciaba su cara y ponía unas cuantas gotas de Dittany en sus heridas. "Encuentro raro que la gente me defienda. Se siente muy bien, lo prefiero a que me roben los calcetines."

El asintió.

"No tenias que hacerlo," Luna le dijo. "Me salvaste, mírate tus mejillas…" sus manos seguían acariciándolo.

"Las cicatrices sanaran," Neville murmuro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "Pero perderte no."

Me sentí avergonzada de estar acostada junto a ellos, escuchando a Neville revelar sus sentimientos, pero no los podía interrumpir. Trate de cerrar los ojos pero no lo pude hacer totalmente, observe la escena a través de mis pestañas.

"Me gustas mucho," le dijo Luna.

Neville no respondió, no era una pregunta. La único que importaba ahora era lo que ella sentía por el. No se vio avergonzado. Ese era el nuevo Neville, el cual contaba con toda mi admiración.

Luna sonrío ante el silencio, pero u mirada se dirigió a un adorno en particular que estaba en un árbol de Navidad colocado al lado de la cama de Neville: muerdago. Como llego a ese lugar, no lo se, pero creo que un cierto poltergeist nos vino a visitar mientras dormíamos.

"Muerdago," dijo ella.

"Deberías bajarlo Luna," Neville dijo despacio, "No queremos infestarnos de Nargles mientras dormimos, verdad?"

"Que gracioso eres," le dijo mientras le tocaba el brazo. "Los Nargles no pueden hacer nada mientras uno duerme." Volvió a mirar hacia el muérdago. "Sabes que existe una tradición Navideña acerca de besarse cuando se encuentra debajo de uno? Harry y Cho lo hicieron en la Sala de los Menesteres."

Sentí que mi interior se encogía. Pero me regañe a mi misma. _Su corazón te pertenece_, pensé.

"He escuchado que besar es realmente bueno," continuo Luna en un tono inocente, un tono muy de ella. "A Ginny le encanta sabes." Sus ojos se volvieron a Neville. "Creo que no debemos romper tradiciones. Tal vez nos ocasione un año de mala suerte.

Neville no podía moverse y respiraba con dificultad como si las palabras que se acababan de hablar y la acción que continuación iba a tomar lugar nunca llegaría. Trago con dificultad, deseando que ella dejara de hablar y lo aliviara de la tortura en la que estaba, un alivio que solo ella le podría brindar, un alivio que no necesitaba varita.

"Será tu primer beso," dijo Luna muy pensativa. Y sin un aviso se acerco a la cara de Neville. "Esta bien, también será el mío."

Luna termino de acercarse. Creo que esto era demasiado y ver a mis amigos besarse no era nada ético de mi parte, (y no me regañen por haber visto el beso de Harry y Cho, no fue algo que yo quería, del shock no me dejaba mover.)

"Puedes dejar de pretender que estas dormida," me dijo Neville cuando Luna se fue.

Me senté, sentía que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo aullaban de dolor. Desafortunadamente, no es fácil acostúmbrate al dolor producido por la maldición _cruciatus_ por muchas veces que la hayas experimentado. Con una sonrisa picara voltee a verlo y le pregunte, "Desde hace mucho que te gusta?"

Neville asintió, "Sabes que es muy observadora," replico. "Pasamos la mayor parte de tiempo juntos, pero con la muerte de Dumbledore y la llegada de tu Sabes Quien y nuestra rebelión, parece que existen cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse, que saber si ella compartía o no los mismo sentimientos que yo."

"Ustedes los Gryffindors y su nobleza."

Neville se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces eso fue…?" apunte el muerdago y de regreso a Neville, deseando que mis amigos hubieran encontrado el amor en medio de esta terrible guerra.

"No lo se."

"Ella te beso."

"Había muerdago."

"Me estas diciendo que la dejaste ir sin decirle lo que sientes?"

Esta vez Neville se sonrojo. "Creo que lo hice," dijo acostándose. Frunció el ceño y se perdió en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez…mañana en el tren de regreso a casa se lo diga."

Esa noche fui dada de alta del hospital. Una mezcla de emociones corría por mi cuerpo. Estaba emocionada por que tal vez Luna y Neville encontrarían el refugio que ambos necesitan, pero también me sentía sola, aparte de eso sentía un odio inmenso hacia Draco.

La mañana en la que íbamos a partir a las vacaciones de Navidad lo encontré en un corredor. Antes de poder pensar lo tenia acorralado contra la pared.

"Por que lo hiciste?" silbe. "Crabbe y Goyle por poco matan a Neville!"

Draco me aventó con fuerza y empezó a acomodarse la ropa de donde lo había tomado. Con una cara de autosuficiencia dijo. "Vamos a poner las cosas en claro Weasley. Nuestro arreglo no decía nada de protegerte a ti o a tus amigos de los castigos."

"Te quedaste parado sin hacer nada," le dije. "Cuando yo me rehúse a torturarte meses atrás!"

"Esa fue tu decisión," Draco sonrío. "Tu querías información de mi. A cambio tu me ayudarías cuando yo lo necesitara." Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. "No me caes bien, tampoco Longbottom. No tolero a la mayoría de las personas por ahora. Pero are lo que se tenga que hacer para que mi familia este a salvo."

Deje que la furia saliera de mis pulmones. "Pensé que habías cambiado."

"Cambiado?" Malfoy sonrío. "A que? Al lado de los buenos?" sonrío mas fuerte. "Si hay algo que he aprendido del Señor Oscuro que valga la pena es que la moral es dictada por quien se encuentre en el poder."

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De verdad no le importaba quien ganara esta guerra mientras el obtuviera sus objetivos. Acaso tenia un acuerdo que aseguraba a el y a su familia de salir librados si Voldemort era vencido?

"Que te pasa Weasley? Piensas en nuestro acuerdo?" pregunto. Alzo la mano y toco el mechón de pelo que siempre estaba en mi cara.

Le quite la mano de inmediato. "Llegara el momento cuando tengas que elegir Draco. No puedes quedarte en el medio para siempre. Tu quieres su derrota tanto como yo."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. "Que diablos esta esperando Potter?" silbo. Se volteo y empezó a caminar.

Unos cuantos metros a parte se detuvo y se encogió, saco algo de su bolsillo. Esperaba que fuera su varita pero era algo enrollado. Se volvió a mi y dijo, como si cada palabra le causara un gran dolor, "Mantén un ojo sobre tus amigos hoy," y puso el objeto enrollado en mi mano.

Lo desenrolle, era una copia del Quisquilloso. La portada mostraba la cara de Harry y el titulo decía "Muestra el apoyo a el Niño Que Vivió" Quería unas cuantas respuestas de Draco, pero el ya había alcanzado el final del corredor y me había dejado sola cavilando sus raras acciones.

Sus palabras no tuvieron sentido hasta que pasaron. Luna había ido al baño momentos después de habernos subido al tren, pero no regreso. El ED se puso a buscarla por todos lados pero no la encontramos.

Cuando bajamos del tren nos reunimos con Xenophilius. "Hola chicos," nos saludo, jalaba un poco su bufanda para apretarla mas. "Es bueno tener esto, el frío…"

"Creemos que tienen a Luna," Neville dijo.

La cara de Xenophilius perdió el color. "Mi…Mi Luna…" murmuro. "Pero…Les dije…"

"Sabia que estaba en peligro?" grite.

"Me dijeron que no le harían daño si cooperaba…" susurro, apartándose antes de que pudiéramos seguir interrogándole.

Neville empezó a maldecir y a decir malas palabras que no creí formaran parte de su vocabulario. Coloque mi mano sobre su hombro y le dije que se calmara.

Las vacaciones de Navidad no fueron lo que yo esperaba. De verdad esperaba un descanso de los problemas de la escuela, y no lo que había pasado, de verdad esperaba que el Trío regresara para Navidad, que pararan su búsqueda y nos visitaran aunque sea por unos momentos.

Tontamente me imaginaba que la mañana de Navidad me levantaba y los encontraba al lado del árbol con una gran sonrisa y un moño sobre ellos diciéndome que eran mi regalo de Navidad.

La Navidad fue la mas triste que james pase. Fred y George me regalaron un kit para actualizar mi capa de invisibilidad. Éramos solo los cinco, los gemelos, papa, mama y yo. Bill y Fleur decidieron pasar su primera Navidad solos en su nueva casa. (Si hubiera sabido que escondían al idiota de mi hermano, los hubiera visitado para darle unos cuantos golpes.)

Un día antes de regresar a la escuela, estaba sentada sola en la cocina, repasaba unas notas de Transfiguracion. Si me preguntan era de lo mas aburrido, pero necesitaba distraerme. No había visto a Harry, Ron y Hermione por mas de seis meses, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo, y dado que estábamos en épocas tan especiales me sentía muy sola.

El radio estaba prendido a un volumen muy bajo, había una canción pero no le ponía atención, escuchaba a mi padres que bajaban las escaleras.

"Molly solo es cuestión de tiempo," papa dijo antes de poder verlo. "Ahora estamos a salvo, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, recuerda que somos traidores de la sangre."

"Lo se Arthur," dijo mi madre suavemente "Pero esta es nuestra casa…y Ron…no sabrá en donde estamos. Como deseo que nos mande un mensaje…"

Entraron a la cocina y me miraron. Papa me sonrío y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y le dio un beso de despedida a mama, salio de la casa y con un crack desapareció.

"Siento mucho que hayas escuchado eso," dijo, se sentó enfrente de mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. "No me gusta que mis niños carguen tanto."

"Es muy tarde mama," replique, con cuidado retire una de mis manos y cerré el libro que antes estaba leyendo. "Ninguno de nosotros esta a salvo, o si?"

"Tu lo estarías si no fuera por que en Hogwarts andas de arriba para abajo haciendo travesuras." Replico. "No quiero que nadie te lastime."

Me alegraba de que los gemelos no le hubieran contado toda la verdad. No quería que sufriera, no quería que se enterara de lo duro que era. Si lo sabia jamás me dejaría volver y yo necesitaba hacerlo. Era en el único lugar que podía hacer algo para marcar la diferencia.

"Sabes mama," le dije, tratando de cambiar el tema, "El Profesor Slughorn me dijo que eras una excelente duelista."

Se reacomodo, tratando de esconder el orgullo. "Si tu madre además de saber hacer una magnifica tarta de melaza, sabe pelear." dijo sonriendo "Pero tener siete niños no te da la oportunidad de demostrarlo."

"Mama por favor, tu criaste a Fred y George."

Mama rió, "Así es."

El radio crujió. Sabia que necesitábamos uno nuevo, pero todavía alcanzábamos a escucharlo, "…ninguna noticia acerca de Harry Potter. Si alguien lo ve, por favor dirigirse inmediatamente al Ministerio para su pronto aprehensión…"

Debí verme preocupada cuando el radio nuevamente perdió la señal por que mama me tomo la mano. "Estoy orgullosa de ti. No hay muchas chicas de tu edad que esperen tanto tiempo por alguien. Harry es un hombre con suerte. Yo personalmente no puedo esperar el día que te pongas la tiara de la tía Muriel."

La mire sorprendida, perpleja ante su sugerencia. "Te das cuenta que acabas de sugerir que Harry y yo nos vamos a casar." Me acerque a ella y le dije. "Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi madre?"

"A que madre no le gustaría ver casada a su hija con Harry Potter?" pregunto. "El a probado mas de una vez que vale la pena. Claro que primero tienes que acabar la escuela y después será la boda."

No podía pensar en eso. Todo lo que pensaba era en la seguridad de Harry, que terminara esta guerra y pudiera regresar sano y salvo, que regresáramos y después nos podríamos preocupar por una boda. Suspire. "Es duro mama. El quería protegerme, pero no lo estoy."

Mama estuvo de acuerdo. "Se que James no tuvo casi tiempo de educarlo, pero si no lo hubiera conocido, juraría que lo hubiera hecho."

"Que quieres decir?"

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo. "Los hombres Potter y su amor por las pelirrojas, la lealtad a sus amigos, la pasión por la gente que aman, y sus esfuerzos por proteger a las mujeres de su vida…"

"Acaso también James hizo lo mismo con Lily?"

"Después de la graduación, se unieron a la Orden. Después de una exitosa huida de las manos de tu Quien Sabes y los mortifagos James llego como un héroe, pero también se había convertido en su siguiente objetivo. Por lo que James termino con ella para protegerla.

De pronto sentí una fuerte conexión con Lily. "Pero ella no estaba a salvo," le dije, pensando en lo similar que eran los casos.

Mama me miro de cerca, entendió como había tomado sus palabras. "La situación de Harry es diferente a la de sus padres," dijo. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro. "James volvió por ella dos semanas después."

Tenia razón era diferente pero a la vez parecido.

"Remus me comento que había traído unas cosas de ellos," mama dijo, sacudiéndose los pensamientos. "Por que no vas a buscar las cosas, quisiera verlas."

Me apure al ático, escuche al demonio de las pijamas gruñir mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Ron. Rápido encontré la caja y la tome. En menos de cinco minutos estaba nuevamente sentada junto a mi madre.

Mama tomo el anuario mas reciente y empezó a buscar algo, se detenía en unas paginas y sonreía. Ocasionalmente sonreía o se entristecía, tanto que tenia que secar una que otra lagrima.

Saque uno por uno cada libro y los coloque en la mesa. Cuando llegue al fondo descubrí un libro que obviamente no había visto la primera vez. Era mas pequeño y grueso que los demás, era de color negro y piel de dragón. En el frente unas letras verdes brillaban, "El Diario de Lily A. Evans."

Suspire, odiaba los diarios. Aun me ponía nerviosa y creo que nadie me culparía si estaba al tanto de mi historia. Sacudí el sentimiento y lo abrí.

_James __ha estado actuando diferente desde la última batalla. Tal vez ha sido el trauma de tener que matar a alguien. Esta preocupado por mi. Como su cabeza tiene un precio cree que yo seria un excelente objetivo. Debí haberlo visto venir._

_Dijo que no podría vivir sabiendo que yo morí a causa de el. Dijo que no podía perderme de ese modo, por lo que termino conmigo y así me perdía, pero de una manera diferente. Me quede callada aunque el estuviera equivocado. No estoy a salvo, pero en estos tiempos quien lo esta?_

_No he tenido el coraje de decirle a nadie que la boda se cancela. Estoy hecha un desastre. No he podido comer, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Una vez nos dijimos que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, y de esa manera me siento en este momento y se que el también._

_Esperare por el hasta de d__eje su nobleza a un lado…_

Me detuve en ese punto, las lágrimas querían salir de su prisión. Necesitaba hablar con ella, conocer a la madre del amor de mi vida, si viviera podríamos haber pasado horas hablando, riendo y tomando chocolate. Quería que supiera que sabía como se sentía y tal vez hasta nos regañaríamos mutuamente por estar tan enamoradas de los chicos Potter.

"Estaban comprometidos," susurro.

Mama me miro y noto el diario. Asintió. "Pero como te lo dije James recapacito y volvió dos semanas después, y en otras dos la boda se llevo a cabo." Me pregunto si podía ver el diario antes de que siguiera avanzando, se lo pase.

Si Lily estuviera viva, si James estuviera vivo, Harry no estaría arriesgando su vida. Si…Si Voldemort estuviera muerto, todas esas personas estuvieran libres. Los muertos descansarían en paz y los vivos se dedicarían a vivir.

Mama me devolvió el diario. "Supuse que era uno de esos," dijo. "En ciertos puntos puedes introducirte en las memorias de Lily, funciona casi igual que un Pensadero."

Voltee y la pagina la cual se titulaba, "_El día que James y yo nos Enamoramos."_ No tenía mucho escrito, solo unos cuantos párrafos y un pequeño cuadro en la parte de abajo.

_Usualmente uso esta memoria para invocar mi Patronus, pero la noche pasada Ojo Loco tuvo que salvarme de los dementores, no puedo encontrar los momentos felices cuando estoy demasiado herida._

El cuadro se ilumino y apareció lentamente una escena de inverno, era como si viera a través de una televisión muggle. Como mama me sonrío, levante el libro cerca de mis ojos y antes de darme cuenta estaba cayendo al cuadro, rápido y mas rápido…

Me golpee contra el suelo, pero no sentí el dolor. Había nieve por todos lados, pero tampoco podía sentir ni el frío ni estaba mojada. Esto era extraño, estar dentro de la memoria de alguien, pero era interesante. Escanee el área. Estaba en los campos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago, debajo de mi árbol preferido, aunque era mas pequeño.

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido Potter, esta helando aquí afuera."

"Donde esta tu espíritu de aventurero Evans?"

Al voltearme para poder encontrar de donde venían la voces me encontré con sus dueños. Lily se veía preciosa, su cabello llegaba debajo de sus hombros y sus verdes ojos brillaban. James era muy guapo era obvio de donde Harry había heredado sus lindas formas. Sonreí al ver que James lucia igual de despeinado que Harry.

Lily tembló. Silbo al ver que James se quitaba su abrigo y se lo ofreció. Rodó los ojos ante la negativa y se coloco atrás de ella para poder deslizar el abrigo sobre sus hombros, aprovecho para tocar suavemente su cuello, ella tembló ante el leve contacto. Debía admitir que ella fingía muy bien no estar disfrutando el momento.

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, tomo el cuello del abrigo y se lo acomodo. "No lo entiendo Potter el año pasado eras un arrogante de primera. Este año, empiezas a …"

"Ser encantador?" dijo James sonriendo coquetamente.

"Iba a decir agradable, pero creo que encantador puede funcionar," dijo. Un frío viento soplo y unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeron de las ramas. Lily movió la nariz cuando unos cuantos copos cayeron en ella y como sus manos estaban ocupadas en el abrigo no se las pudo quitar bien.

La reacción de James fue inmediata, sus manos quitaban los pequeños cristales de agua y aprovechaban otro tanto para acariciar la piel de sus mejillas.

"Mary me regaño por aceptar venir contigo," dijo Lily.

"Vamos," James la reto, coloco las manos a los lados, "De verdad soy tan malo?"

Lily se encogió de hombros, "Últimamente no."

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacerlo. Se acerco a chica, pero no estaba lo suficientemente seguro para dar el siguiente paso. Lily se tenso y sospecho que estuvo a punto de ser atrapada en los brazos de aquel joven tan guapo y perturbador, se sorprendió de que el no lo hubiera hecho.

"Me dijiste muchas cosas hoy," dijo Lily, con una mirada muy coqueta. "Tratabas de impresionarme?"

James se encogió de hombros, pero al ultimo decidió negar con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera decir algo. Lily apunto algo y grito.

"James mira!"

Se maravillo con el sonido de su nombre en labios de Lily. Ella nunca lo había usado. Le dijo que volteara nuevamente y esta vez lo hizo, era un grupo de animales que habían salido del bosque, solo ellos sabían la razón de estar ahí, pero cualquiera que esta fuese brindaban una sensación de paz.

Los cuatro animales caminaron con gracia cerca de seis metros, a cada paso que daban se detenían para inspeccionar los sonidos. Había un ciervo, sus cuernos eran magníficos. Había una cierva, se veía serena, se veía dorada sobre la nieve. Los seguía una pareja de cervatillos.

Me encontré perdida ante la hermosura de los venados. Era tan romántico, cuando voltee hacia Lily y James estaban mas cerca uno del otro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, parecía que no lo habían notado. Sonreí, al parecer estaba presenciando la creación de los padres de Harry.

Finalmente Lily miro para abajo y noto sus manos. Se sonrojo levemente igual que James, quien trato de soltarla y pidiéndole disculpas por su rudeza, pero Lily lo detuvo. Su expresión facial había cambiado considerablemente. Lo miro directo a los ojos.

James se inclino hacia ella y la beso, tal vez por primera vez. No duro mucho, tampoco fue algo desagradable de ver. James se separo con la cara iluminada de felicidad. Cuanto tiempo llevaba persiguiendo el amor de esta chica?

"Siempre haz sido un como un ciervo que busca su pareja," susurro Lily. "Finalmente la has encontrado," se acerco a el y lo beso nuevamente.

La escena se borro y me encontraba en la cocina de mi casa. Mama estaba ocupada viendo otro libro. Me senté en la silla, con el diario abrazado a mi pecho, con la imagen viva de lo que acababa de ver.

Mire la pagina otra vez y leí la palabra Patronus. Si la escena contenía algo acerca de su Patronus, tenia que ser una cierva. Inmediatamente pensé en la noche de Octubre cuando alguien mando una cierva a salvarnos a Cotte, Peakes y a mi.

"Mama," le dije suavemente y ella levanto la vista, "Cual era la forma del Patronus de Lily?"

"Una hermosa cierva plateada," contesto, confirmo mis sospechas. "Nadie podía producirla como lo hacia Lily…excepto tal vez Dumbledore…Por que? Que pasa?"

Mi corazón salto un latido y trate de buscar las palabras para explicar lo que pasaba, mi mente no estaba tan clara como mis cuerdas vocales. Empezaron a surgir ideas que eran imposibles, la mayoría de ellos incluían a una Lily viva, pero eso era ridículo.

"Mama…" dije, le explique lo que había pasado esa noche de octubre. Por suerte ella no se asusto con lo de los dementores. "Que significa esto?"

"Estas segura que no te confundiste, tal vez era otro animal?"

"Era una cierva," reafirme con confianza. "Alguien mas en la Orden tenia un Patronus en forma de cierva?"

Una explosión ruidosa interrumpió nuestra conversación, hizo eco a través de las colinas y llego hasta nosotros. La Madriguera tembló. Por un segundo pensé que nos atacaban.

Mama me halo detrás de ella y saco su varita del mandil, apuntaba alrededor de la cocina, esperando por extraños movimientos.

"Tal vez Ron esta en casa y eructo." Fred dijo desde las escaleras. "O alguien le esta haciendo travesuras al Ministerio." El y George entraron a la cocina con sus varitas en alto.

"Parece que viene de la casa de los Lovegood," dijo mama, mirando através de la ventana.

"Vamos," dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y salieron al patio para desaparecer.

Trate de calmarme y empecé a guardar nuevamente los libros en la caja, pensando en los recuerdos de James y Lily, tal vez cuando Harry volviera le gustaría que los viéramos juntos. Coloque el diario junto a los anuarios sin dejar de pensar en la cierva plateada que nos había salvado.

Minutos después, Fred y George entraron a la cocina. Los mire exhortándoles por información. "Que paso?" pregunte.

"Añade otra pregunta al misterio de Harry Potter." Fred dijo

"Parece que nuestro amiguitos fueron a visitar a los Lovegood." Acabo Fred.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado tan cerca? Mire através de la ventana hacia la casa de los susodichos, no podía creer que Harry había estado cerca, cerré los ojos y me imagine abrazándolo.

"Por que vinieron?" pregunte.

Fred se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez se enteraron de lo de Luna y querían ayudar."

"…Pero por lo que parece Xeno llamo al Ministerio en cuanto Harry llego." George añadió.

Tenia sentimientos encontrados. Luna merecía ser rescatada pero a expensas de otro? Tal vez era un dilema moral muy fuerte para el señor Lovegood. Que habría hecho yo en su caso?

Regresaría a Hogwarts la siguiente mañana. Había podido encontrar unas cuantas piezas del rompecabezas: R.A.B., Umbridge y el medallón, la espada de Gryffindor, mas de dos Horcruxes…Ahora tenia mas preguntas para el misterioso señor Potter.

Que exactamente eran los Horcrux y cuantos mas necesitaba encontrar Harry? Por que el Trío fue a la casa de los Lovegood? Quien invoco el Patronus con forma de cierva? Por que Snape no nos castigaba como los Carrow lo hacían? Que pasaría en nuestro retorno a Hogwarts? Que nuevos horrores serien introducidos?

Solo tres personas podían responderme y no sabia en donde se encontraban. Mirando a través de la ventana al ultimo lugar donde fueron vistos, suspire y le pregunte al aire, "En donde estas Harry Potter?"


	16. Misterios sin revelar

**Hola como ****están? **Lo se no tengo perdón, pero les aseguro que fueron causas de fuerza mayor, en primera no se si recuerden que les comente que me había mudado de estado, pues que creen, regrese, si viaje de Alabama a California, 2500 millas manejadas algo así como 4000 y fracción de kilómetros (yo maneje la mitad), ya se imaginaran verdad, cambio de vida, buscar escuela, trabajo, ubicarse… Lo bueno de esto es que estoy cerca de mi familia y quien sabe y tal vez el próximo año pueda ir a los Ángeles a la premier!!! Bueno se vale soñar no?

Les prometo que me pondré al corriente y pues bueno ya estamos en los últimos capítulos no les voy a quedar mal…

Saludos a todos los que siguen la historia, anónimo claro que no eres cursi y muchas gracias, konsntida, Phoebe, Kumi Strife, Karol93, Nympha13, Evasis este capitulo te va a encantar, .o.2615, monyk captaste bien, y como siempre a JOr, igual te va a encantar como a Evasis y si, este capitulo fue escrito en diciembre, antes que JKR revelara las parejas sentimentales de los demás protagonistas.

**Capitulo 16, misterios sin revelar**

El campo de Quidditch se estaba cubriendo de oscuridad, las sombras bailaban sobre los asientos vacíos. El humo se unió al cielo nublando su color azul, las cenizas se empezaban a levantar, causando que figuras siniestras se observaran en Hogwarts.

El frío de invierno fue apagado por la fogata. El fuego abrazador brillaba en el centro del campo en formas amarillas y naranjas, representaba el infierno que vivíamos.

Cientos de estudiantes hacían una fila para llegar a la lumbrada, forzados hacerlo o atenerse a las consecuencias, cada uno llevaba en sus brazos una selección de libros que pronto terminarían en cenizas. No se necesita adivinar de cuales libros hablo. Un día antes se publico la lista.

"_Las fuerzas Oscuras: Una guía de autodefensa." Por Quentin Trimble._

"_Historia de Magia" Por Matilda Bagshot._

"_Historia de Hogwarts." Por Victor Vanholder._

"_Vida hogareña y social de los muggles Británicos." Por Wilhelm Wigworthy._

"_Estudios muggles." Por Charity Burbage._

"_Quidditch a través del tiempo." Por Kennilworthy Whisp._

Cualquier libro que ellos creyeran que corrompería nuestras mentes lo tachaban de la lista y lo prohibían en la escuela. Ni siquiera la biblioteca se salvo. Fue purgada ante la mirada de horror de Madam Prince. Si Hermione hubiera estado aquí…

Éramos veinte soldados, bautizados con el nombre del mago que siempre nos protegió, parados juntos, observando la escena. Nos faltaba un soldado, uno que fue capturado por el enemigo, por las acciones de su padre.

Mire al hombre que se había convertido en nuestro líder. La luz se reflejaba en su solemne cara mientras veía las brazas, las cuales también estaban en sus ojos. Literalmente habían prendido fuego en medio del campo, pero no anticiparon el fuego que ardía en el interior de el. Se habían llevado su corazón cuando tomaron a Luna.

Amycus y Alecto nos gritaban y la línea de estudiantes seguía aventando los libros a la hoguera. Los mortifagos parecían monstruos.

Neville se volteo hacia nosotros y haciendo un movimiento que indicaba el campo de Quidditch dijo, "Vamos," Su voz era distante y la chispa que se había formado en el había desaparecido. Tomo un libro en sus manos.

Neville comenzó a caminar y uno a uno lo seguimos. La concurrencia nos empezó a notar, la línea se detuvo en silencio y nos veían fascinados igual que los Carrow quienes nos miraban atentamente.

Nuestras pisadas y el crepitar del fuego era lo único que se escuchaba. Amycus sonrío, noto los libros y pensó que nos uniríamos a su ritual.

Neville se paro a unos cuantos pies de las flamas y levanto el libro. La sonrisa de Amycus desaprecio al ver el libro que se estaba alzando. Neville hecho el libro al fuego y sin ninguna otra palabra el resto del Ejercito hizo lo mismo con nuestros libros de "Artes Oscuras."

Lo pagamos caro, especialmente Neville, fue nuestra ultima rebelión en publico antes de la batalla final.

Días después me senté junto a Coote y Peakes en la mesa de Gryffindor, cada uno se estaba curando las heridas causadas por las maldiciones.

Neville a quien habían mandado a las mazmorras para recibir tortura y aislamiento entro al Gran Salón. Se veía terrible. Su tunica estaba rota y su cara llena de moretes y ensangrentada. Su mirada aun seguía perdida pero aun así escaneaba el lugar en busca de algo. Su mirada recayó en nosotros pero seguía buscando. No pude evitar imaginármelo solo y encadenado en contra de la fría pared sin nada mas que la compañía de sus pensamientos y su preocupación acerca de Luna.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y saludarlo, pero Draco paso por su lado y los ojos de Neville volvieron a la vida, se engancho a la tunica del chico y lo arrojo a nuestra mesa aventando los platos y todo lo que había.

"Donde esta, bastardo?" Neville grito, su varita estaba en medio de los ojos de Malfoy, los estudiantes formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos. La mirada de Neville nunca fue tan fuerte.

La mirada de Draco también, pero volteo a verme pidiendo asistencia. Pero los maestros y estudiantes de Slytherin se acercaban. Conjure unos hechizos escudo para impedir el paso y hechizo_ muffliato_ para que pudieran hablar libremente.

"Estas tan loco como ella!" Silbo Draco. "Me obligan a llevarle el desayuno como a un elfo domestico! Y cree que me importan los malditos Cuernos arrugados o no se que cosa."

Neville fue soltando su empuñadura poco a poco y dejo que Draco se levantara. "Entonces…Entonces esta bien?"

Draco sin aviso alguno saco su varita he hizo que Neville cayera al suelo. Malfoy le puso un pie en el pecho y le dijo, "Por ahora."

Los gritos de los estudiantes nos penetraron cuando Snape rompió los hechizos. Se acerco a los chicos, los miraba con la misma frialdad a ambos. "Longbottom, asumo que necesita mas castigos, que acaso no acababa de terminar uno por su acción del lunes?"

Neville se levanto tocándose en donde Malfoy lo había pisado, "Si señor."

"Acompañara a Weasley esta noche, castigados con Hagrid." Snape dijo. Cuando abría mi boca para protestar, me corto. "De verdad te crees tan poderosa que creíste que no podía romper tu hechizo?" pregunto. Irradiando desprecio por cada poro de su cuerpo. "Eres tan ignorante que no sabes que ese hechizo es mío y por lo tanto lo podía romper con facilidad?"

"Severus," dijo McGonagall al entrar al circulo, "Si la señorita Weasley será castigada por proteger a sus compañeros, sugiero que el señor Malfoy también reciba alguna por participar en este revuelo."

"Bien, la cena termino. La detención empezó…ahora." Y se fue.

Salimos del Gran Salón, Neville y yo hablábamos despacio acerca de Luna, Draco nos seguía. "Estas bien?" le pregunte a Neville.

"Lo estoy ahora," dijo, la distancia fue desapareciendo lentamente. "No me agrada para nada que este cautiva, pero ahora sabemos que esta viva."

Sentí una mano en el hombro, me di la vuelta igual que Neville. Era Draco lleno de furia. "Saben que es lo que no entiendo?" pregunto violentamente hundiendo el dedo en el pecho de Neville. "He estado arriesgando mi cuello por ustedes, pero no me pueden respetar?"

"De verdad crees que mereces respeto?" Neville lo cuestiono.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo he seguido con el trato sin revelar nada" Draco silbo. Metiendo su mano al bolsillo y sacando la moneda que le di. "A los Carrow les encantara saber como su amado Ejercito se comunica."

"Le diste una moneda?" Neville me pregunto sin creer.

Lo ignore. "A que quieres llegar Malfoy?"

Sonrío al momento de replicar. "Mi punto es que no necesitan agarrarme desapercibido cuando necesitan información. No me gusta que me toquen sus sucias manos de traidores."

"Sucia sangre de traidores," repetí, pronunciando con énfasis cada palabra. "De verdad no tienes idea verdad?" el tipo me daba pena.

Volvió a sonreír. "Tal vez en tu mundo todo es en blanco y negro, Weasley, pero mi vida es gris. De verdad no se que esperas de mi. Que use los colores de Gryffindor? Un banner del elegido?"

Iba a hablar pero Neville lo hizo primero. "Esa chica que llamas loca, la quiero. Esa chica a la que llamas sangre sucia, la quiero, y a esta chica-" dijo apuntándome"-que llamas traidora, la quiero. La lista sigue Malfoy, la lista de quienes amo sigue. Quien Tu Sabes ha transformado sus vidas y la única manera de que sus familias vuelvan a la normalidad es que el caiga. Si tu amas a tu familia, el camino esta claro."

Draco frunció el entre cejo, su cabeza vibraba del coraje. Sin decir otra palabra, se volteo y se fue, ignorando el hecho de que estábamos castigados.

"Eso fue…" murmure, mirando como se iba Malfoy. Neville y yo seguimos nuestro camino. "Solo para que estés enterado, la moneda solo se comunica conmigo."

"Creo que todavía tiene solución," le dije, explicándole como se había comportado conmigo cada vez que nos veíamos y como estaba a punto de admitir que deseaba la caída de Voldemort. "El pudo haberte dicho que Luna estaba muerta cuando lo tenias agarrado del cuello y aun así te lo dijo."

Neville lo considero. "Parece que le duele el solo hecho de pensar que nos va ayudar. Solo espero que cuando llegue el tiempo de elegir lo haga correctamente."

Llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, tocamos, pero no hubo respuesta. El interior estaba a oscuras y la puerta tenia llave. Nadie le había dicho a Hagrid que teníamos que cumplir un castigo con el.

"Crees que anda en el bosque?" Neville pregunto, mirando raramente al lugar. "Recuerdas a quien le tocaba acompañarlo?"

"Anthony y Terry," replique.

Un profundo quejido se escucho. Mire las sombras oscuras y después a Neville, preguntándole si deberíamos ir a investigar o no.

Neville cuestiono. "No estamos autorizados…"

Me reí y le dije, "Acaso este año hemos seguido las reglas?" Lo agarre de la manga. "Vamos, a caso no eres curiosos?"

Nos acercamos al bosque y el quejido se hoyo nuevamente, antes de meternos en el vi que el sol ya estaba en el horizonte. El bosque estaba oscuro, sacamos las varitas para poder guiarnos.

Buscamos, llamamos a Hagrid. Pasaron varios minutos y nos adentrábamos cada vez más, la maleza se hacia gruesa y el aura silenciosa alrededor tenia en alerta nuestros sentidos. Los sonidos de los casco, nos alerto, había centauros, al menos uno.

"Muéstrese así mismo!" grito una voz.

Neville y yo pasamos por entre un arbusto y entramos a un claro. La luz del sol que penetraba a duras penas nos mostró la gigante figura de un centauro. El arco estaba listo, la flecha apuntaba directamente a mi corazón. Alce las manos para indicarle que iba en paz.

"Les dije a los otros que no volvieran," dijo el centauro. "Así que mandaron a otros en su lugar? Creyeron que nuestra especie sin inteligencia, tampoco tenia sentimientos?"

"No señor," Neville replico, alzo las manos también. "Escuchamos que alguien se quejaba, solo investigábamos."

El centauro levanto un poco su arco. "Pensaron que los centauros necesitan asistencia de los magos?" grito. "Que no podemos cuidar de nuestro bosque?"

Del otro lado otro centauro galopo hacia nosotros. "Ronan los intrusos han sido aprehendidos. Quieres verlo o nosotros nos encargamos de el?"

Ronan bajo su arco y asintió. "Yo me are cargo de el, Bane. Asegúrate de que estos dos se vayan." Ronan guardo su arco y flecha y se fue desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Bane nos vio lleno de repulsión. Apunto el camino por donde habíamos llegado y nos dijo. "Váyanse magos. Su especie no es bienvenida aquí. Considérense con suerte al salir vivos de aquí."

Mi curiosidad salio a flote. "Bane señor, quien era el intruso?" pensé que tal vez habían tomado a un miembro del ED por haberse introducido al bosque sin Hagrid.

Bane me miro por un rato y respondió. "No importa, tu eres joven aun, váyanse."

"Como pueden matarlos?" grite, aun sabiendo que entraba a territorios peligrosos. "Solo buscaban su ayuda."

"Buscando nuestra ayuda?" Bane relincho alzándose en sus patas traseras. "No entraron al bosque buscando nuestra ayuda. Vinieron, con sus ideas de paz, diciendo que teníamos inteligencia casi humana y demandándonos registrarnos ante el Ministerio! Llamas a eso ayuda!"

Mire primero a Neville y después de nuevo a Bane, había cometido un error. "Lo siento Bane. Pensé que se trataba de nuestros amigos," le dije despacio. "Dijo que los de Ministerio estuvieron aquí?"

"Nos rehusamos a ser gobernados por su ley," Bane grito. "Y no nos uniremos a su causa. Los centauros están orgullosos de su propia raza y vive separado de ustedes."

"Entonces que harán cuando vengan por ustedes?" Neville le pregunto.

"Pelearemos!" Bane respondió. "Y morir si es necesario."

"Morirán por nada!" grito Neville. "Por que no pueden ver que esta guerra no solo es de magos? Los magos necesitamos su ayuda y ustedes se dejan llevar por sus ideas egoístas?"

Ambos en un solo movimiento se estaban a puntando, Bane con su flecha y Neville con su varita.

"Te atreves a apuntarme con tu varita?" pregunto Bane.

"Te atreves tu apuntarme con tu flecha?" Neville pregunto. El sudor dejo caer una gota por su nariz. Si tenia miedo, no se le notaba.

Bane miraba a Neville y después a su varita y nuevamente a sus ojos. Sin bajar su arco o su guardia dijo, "Has demostró valor a pesar de tu edad." Tomo con mayor fuerza el arco. "El cielo a predecido un cambio de poder muy grande. El final se acerca. Los Centaurus no formaran parte de nada."

"Están cometiendo un error."

Bane dejo escapar la flecha, pero paso a unos centímetros de la cara de Neville. "No cometemos errores." Apuntando nuevamente el camino por donde habíamos llegado. "Váyanse."

Los meses de frío pasaron, dejamos de atraer la atención, nos portamos bien. Demasiada gente estaba siendo dañada. Madam Pomfrey ya no estaba mas con nosotros. Como nuestras actividades eran mas silenciosas Demelza Y Sarah decidieron regresar con un puñado de estudiantes mas.

Seguíamos haciendo cosas. Robábamos medicamentos y pociones para sanar a los heridos clandestinamente. Nos reuníamos con estudiantes que o bien ocupaban asistencia o convicción. Saboteábamos las pociones peligrosas que éramos forzados a realizar.

Cuando febrero llego, las lecciones de aparición también. Pero a mi no se me permitía aprender, de hecho a ninguno de sexto año asociado conmigo o Neville.

A consecuencia de tener ese tiempo libre, lo pasaba con Angerona en la Sala de los Requerimientos, aprendía rapidamente, me podía desarmar a mi, Neville a Michael y a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Finalmente le di su moneda, por si necesitaba comunicarse conmigo.

Después de una noche de excelentes practica con ella, Simon y otros chicos de primer año, nos sentamos alrededor del radio para escuchar el episodio semanal de Potterwatch. Desafortunadamente no encontramos la frecuencia.

"No creerás que fueron capturados o si?" Lavander pregunto.

Era posible, pero Draco no me había dicho nada por días, por lo que estaba convencida de que nada les había pasado. "Tal vez cambiaron de frecuencia," sugerí.

El Ejercito estaba decepcionado, por lo que empezaron a salir de la Sala. Pronto quedamos solo Angerona, Neville y yo. Neville se veía mas relajado y estaba tumbado en una silla a punto de dormirse.

"Como vas con la búsqueda?" Angerona me pregunto.

Desde las vacaciones de Navidad había vuelto a la búsqueda pero la verdad no había encontrado ninguna respuesta, al menos nada en concreto. Apunte hacia la puerta y murmure un _mufliatto_.

"Nada," le dije mientras tomaba algunos libros y los colocaba enfrente de mi, "Lo único que se me hace raro es que Lily y Snape parecían muy cercanos cuando eran jóvenes."

Angerona tomo un libro y lo abrió donde la pagina estaba marcada. Era Lily en su primer año parada junto a Snape en el club de Pociones. Estaban juntos y felices. "Tienes razón," dijo Angerona.

"Pero no significa nada," le dije, explicándole que la relación desapareció después de su quinto año. "Del quinto al séptimo, no hay mas fotografías que indiquen que siquiera se conocían."

"Me dijiste que Harry dice que Dumbledore confiaba en Snape por que sentía mucho la muerte de Lily?" pregunto. "Crees que estaba siendo sincero?"

"Tu no por favor," Neville dijo bostezando y abriendo los ojos la miro. "La relación que llevaban ahora ya no importa. Snape…mato…a…Dumbledore…Fin de la historia…"Se levanto y suspiro. "Ya nos deberíamos de ir."

Nos levantamos y juntamos nuestras cosas. "Como va la otra búsqueda?" susurro mientras salíamos de la Sala.

No le había dicho a nadie acerca de mi búsqueda de los Horcrux, pero ella era una brujita muy inteligente y sabia que buscaba dos cosas totalmente distintas. "A que te refieres?" le dije de manera inocente.

"De la que no hablas," replico. "No andarías por ahí buscando en todos esos libros de magia oscura si hubieras conservado tus libros de texto."

Me detuve, "Que dijiste?"

Angerona también se detuvo y frunció el ceño al repetir lo que acababa de decir.

Mi boca se abrió para continuar, pero nada salio de ella. Abrí los ojos y llame a Neville, "Llévate a Angerona de regreso a la Sala Común. Necesito ir a la Torre de Ravenclaw."

Dirigirse a la torre opuesta tomaba poco tiempo. No podía creer que no lo hubiera visto, algo tan simple, algo que estaba enfrente de mis narices. Todos los libros de la biblioteca con la información de los Horcrux habían sido tomados por Dumbledore y ahora eran posesión de Hermione, cualquier búsqueda a través de esa vieja colección no podía dar resultado.

Pero eso era la vieja autoridad de la escuela. Al nuevo régimen no le importaba que hubiera libros de magia oscura en la biblioteca…_o que libros de magia oscuras estaban siendo usados para enseñar…_

Nunca abrí mi libro de Artes Oscuras, pero eso fue un error, pero ahora ni siquiera lo tenia lo había quemado. Pero había una persona que no lo había hecho por que estaba ausente.

Los libros de Luna, esperaba que todavía estuvieran en su habitación.

Entre a la torre junto a Michael protegida bajo mi capa. Me metí al cuarto de luna, prendí una vela y busque en el buró de su cama, había un puñado de libros.

Los tome, revisándolos uno a uno y aventándolos si no me interesaban, así mismo tire el de Pociones. Transformaciones, Cuidado de las Creaturas Mágicas…Artes Oscuras…Abrí el glosario en la sección de la H. Mi dedo recorrió cada palabra y me detuve en la palabra que se había escondido por meses: Horcrux.

Mis manos temblaban, rápidamente pase las paginas, sentía miedo, pensando que si no lo hacia rápido jamás se me volvería a presentar la oportunidad. Ignorando las cortadas que me hacia el papel, encontré la pagina y contuve la respiración.

Estaba ahí, enfrente de mi, vencido, encontrado. Desde enero del año pasado, había estado fuera de vista y ahora finalmente, entendería por que el Trío se había ido y por que sus planes eran tan secretos.

Al leer la descripción, llore, las lagrimas caían a las paginas del libro y las ensuciaban. Ahora entendía por que _Magick Moste Evil_ se negaba si quiera a dar una descripción de lo que era.

Me examine a mi misma en el espejo de Luna, colocando una mano en el frío. Una parte del Alma de Voldemort estuvo dentro de mi. Me sentí mal. Con disgusto observe como mi pecho se hundía con la respiración, deseando que ninguna de esas partículas se hubieran quedado ahí. Me sentí sucia, después de todos estos años.

Pero no estaba libre. Pensé. Su influencia estaba alrededor. Había hecho mas de un Horcrux. Se inmortalizo. La única manera de estar libre de Voldemort estaba en manos de las personas mas valientes que jamás conoceré.

Levente el libro de pociones de Luna y una foto salio de el. La levante fue raro verla, era una de las fotos del cuadernillo de Slughorn, eran Lily y Snape en su tercer año. De alguna manera llego al libro de Luna cuando se la cayeron al Profesor. La guarde en mi bolsillo.

Tal vez es innecesario decirlo, pero las pesadillas volvieron y mas fuertes que nunca, y por fin comprendí por que Dumbledore no quería que supiera toda la verdad.

Los siguientes dos meses se fueron rápido. Ambos bandos estaban en silencio. Me dio tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. Hable con los maestros y el personal pero nadie sabia nada del Patronus en forma de cierva. La única persona que podía darme una respuesta era Dumbledore, pero no podía meterme a la boca del lobo nuevamente.

Días antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, fue nuestra ultima reunión del ED. Mientras salía Draco estaba esperándome, parado como estatua, observándome.

"Perdido?" le pregunte.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y me miro enojado. Se inclino en la estatua y replico. "No se como has sobrevivido."

"Estas preocupado por mi?" le pregunte sin creerlo.

Medio sonrío al retirarse. "No," dijo, "Pero se algo que tal vez te interese." Observo el corredor nerviosamente. Aclaro su garganta antes de continuar. "Las vacaciones de pascua son en dos semanas. Deberías cuidar tus espaldas." Estaba a punto de irse.

Lo tome del brazo e hice que se detuviera. "No es suficiente, la ultima vez me diste una información parecida, no me di cuenta a tiempo y perdimos a Luna. Detalles Malfoy."

Draco frunció el entre cejo y levanto su porte, sus ojos me devoraban.

"Aquí no hay nadie para impresionar," le dije, mientras volteaba a ver los corredores vacíos. Levante mi capa, "Estoy sola."

"Bien, los Carrows están hartos de ti y tu rebelión, no se que es lo que están planeando, pero es obvio que no es nada bueno. Si yo fuera tu huiría."

"Voy a ir a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua," replique, "Pero voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia." Lo mire por unos cuantos segundos, fue incomodo, le pregunte, "Por que te es tan difícil hacer lo correcto?"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto," Draco replico, "Cualquier fantasía sobre las hadas y yo tomando conciencia y pararme en contra del Señor Oscuro, es solo eso fantasía. Lo mas pronto que lo aceptes, menos decepción sentirás."

"No lo creo," dije, echando encima de mi la capa. "Creo que todavía tienes esperanza y se que tu también lo sabes."

Draco se quedo en silencio, inhalando con fuerza y largamente. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza y desapareció en el oscuro corredor dejándome sola, me acabe de colocar la capa desapareciendo de vista.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor iba a decir la contraseña cuando escuche a la señora Gorda platicar con la pintura del Caballero Azul.

"No estoy segura de que quería," dijo la dama Gorda.

"No debiste permitirle el paso," le contesto el caballero azul.

"Es el director," replico la dama gorda. "Además tenia la contraseña. Sabes que debemos servir totalmente al Director."

"Nos hizo prometerle proteger a los estudiantes, seguro que se incluya a el mismo. No tiene una reputación muy limpia. Después de lo de Dumbledore…" dijo el caballero azul.

La Dama Gorda dejo escapar un sollozo. "No me lo recuerdes!" le pidió. "Si la mata aquí mismo en su habitación, nunca me perdonare por dejarlo pasar. Ginny es una de mis estudiantes preferidas."

Ahogue un grito. Snape estaba en mi cuarto. Pensé que teníamos tiempo para pensar en una estrategia. Que tal vez tenia tiempo de alertar a los otros. Pero por que me estaba buscando a mi?

"Hace años que no subía verdad?" pregunto el caballero azul, sacándome de mis preocupaciones.

"Hace ya dos décadas," dijo la Dama Gorda. "El hubiera pasado la noche aquí si ella no lo hubiera corrido."

"El trato de disculparse," protesto el caballero azul.

"Tenia meses o tal vez mas, Lily Evans era una señorita noble, pero hasta ella entendía las tendencias que Snape trataba de alcanzar." Dijo la Dama Gorda.

Me quite la capa y la Dama Gorda grito. "Ginny!"

"Ojos de escarabajo," murmure, considerando lo que acababa de escuchar. No abrió por lo que se lo volví a repetir con mas fuerza.

"Esta esperándote, Ginny, no puedo…"

"No iré a mi cuarto," le dije. "Volveré en seguida, necesito decirle algo a Neville. Por favor."

Por fin me permitió el paso, corriendo llegue al lado de la cama de Neville, lo zarandee. "Neville," sise. "Levántate!"

Neville se sentó, sus ojos se abrieron, tratando de tantear a alguien en la oscuridad. "Ginny?" pregunto. "Que pasa?"

Rápidamente le conté lo que Draco me había dicho y que Snape me estaba esperando. "Tengo que huir," dije salvajemente. "Si Harry vuelve, por favor avísame. Cuida a Angerona." Lo abrace fuertemente y salí del cuarto, preguntándome si pensaría que todo esto fue un sueño.

Salí corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor, no tenia idea de adonde dirigirme. Con la capa en mi mano, volaba como si fuera un banner, no sabia que hacer. Acaso podría salir del castillo a mitad de la noche? Podría llegar a salvo a mi casa? Podría…

Los pensamientos se fueron, El flash de una luz paso en frente de mi, choco contra una pared. Quede paralizada, mire al lado y encontré a Alecto Carrow quien me miraba. Levanto la varita y trato de mandarme un hechizo, rápidamente invoque un escudo.

"Tonta!" grito cuando el hechizo reboto, casi le daba en la cara por centímetros.

Sin pensarlo, me cubrí con la capa y corrí. Di la vuelta en la esquina, sentí que uno de los hechizos me alcanzo por que la parte baja de mi capa se estaba quemando. Me di prisa, sentí la sangre caliente en mi pierna. Me detuve y me quite la capa, me di vuelta para encarar a mi agresor.

Levante mi varita, esperaba que Alecto me siguiera. En vez de eso empecé a sentir el frío, empezaba en mi interior y poco a poco se expandía a mis extremidades. Escuche a Tom Riddle en mi cabeza y temblé mientras apuntaba con mi varita al dementor que se acercaba.

Antes de poder invocar mi Patronus, una luz plateada apareció. Era la cierva de plata. Ahora Alecto estaba enfrente de mi, obviamente había tomado el atajo que yo no tome, me apuntaba directamente al pecho.

"No quería matarte Weasley," dijo calmadamente. "Ya no serás una carga para tu familia. Bueno los accidentes pasan…" sonrío y dijo "Avada Ke-"

Cerré los ojos, esperando la muerte, pero no llego. En vez de eso escuche el choque de un cuerpo contra el suelo. Era Alecto, quien yacía en el, petrificada, con varita en mano. Mire alrededor para encontrar a mi salvador, pero no había nadie.

Tome de nuevo la capa y mi varita, corrí hacia el único lugar que sabia podría estar a salvo. Entraría a la sala de los Requerimientos y pondría mis pensamientos en orden, haría un plan. Estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando otro hechizo alcanzo mis pies.

"Accio capa!" Amycus grito.

La tome con fuerza encerrándola en mi puño, la puerta se abrió y rápido entre en ella. "Necesito un lugar para esconderme," fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo mi mente. Al darme la vuelta vi que de nuevo me encontraba en la Catedral llena de cosas viejas.

"No era lo que tenia en mente," dije en voz alta, no tenia que hacerlo. Seguramente Amycus no podría entrar, pero al voltear me lleve una sorpresa, Amycus estaba ahí, le lance un hechizo y corrí.

Corría desesperadamente detrás de mi lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, logre bloquearlos, pero aturdida como estaba resbale y me caí al suelo, golpeándome en el labio, rápidamente me incorpore.

Amycus ya no corrió. De hecho igual que su hermana también cayo al suelo petrificado.

Me levante estaba lista para cualquier ataque, esperando que en cualquier momento otro mortifago apareciera, tal vez a mi izquierda en donde había basura y unas viejas escobas o tal vez de la derecha en donde estaba una extraña peluca con una tiara sobre mas basura.

"Ven conmigo."

Fue en un instante, un hechizo salio de mi varita y fue a dar a una capa negra que yacía en el suelo con cabellos grasosos sobre sus hombros, era Severus Snape. Acababa de aturdir al directo cuando el podía haberse defendido…

Acaso era el quien estaba protegiéndome?

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo en busca de algo con que limpiar mi labio y saque la fotografía, en la que Snape y Lily estaban juntos en su tercer año, ganando el premio de Slughorn. Medio sonreí y le di la vuelta.

_Severus T. Snape y Lily A. Evans._

_Cuadro de honor tercer grado._

Como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Snape, ese Slytherin que una vez llamo a Lily Sangre sucia estaba tendido a mis pies a unos cuantos metros de mi, sin saber a quien pertenecía su lealtad. Lily, la hermosa Gryffindor quien se había alejado de Snape después de mil segundas oportunidades, yacía a kilómetros de ahí bajo la tierra, su amor perdurando en la sangre de su hijo por el cual había muerto.

_Severus T. Snape…Lily A. Evans…_

La capa se resbalo de mi mano mientras mi mente unía una conjetura que hace tiempo debería de haber hecho. El segundo nombre de Lily fue la contraseña del pasado octubre…Era el mismo.

Seguramente era una coincidencia. Pensé. Habían pasado años desde su amistad. Salí de la sala, necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore. El me daría respuestas.

Las sombras bailaban en la pared, creando imágenes que no existían. Menee la cabeza, tratando de olvidarme de los trucos que mi mente trataba de hacer. Estaba a salvo. Los Carrow estaban aturdidos y honestamente ya no le temía a Snape.

Trague saliva al detenerme enfrente de la oficina de Dumbledore, mire a la gárgola que esperaba por la contraseña. Pensando dije claramente, "Autumn," esperando que apareciera la entrada, pero no fue así.

Decepcionada, saque la fotografía de mi bolsillo y estudie a los ganadores del premio de pociones. Le di vuelta nuevamente. Leí los nombres y mire a la gárgola. Respire profundamente y dije "Lily."

Parte de mi no lo creía, pero la otra parte sabia que la puerta se abriría. Guarde la fotografía, sabia que significaba esto, me metí a la entrada y comencé a subir las escaleras. Paso a paso, ascendí, recordando el temor que meses atrás había sentido y que tal vez hoy tampoco había garantías.

Cautelosamente entre a la oficina de Snape, con la varita en alto por si acaso. Mire los portarretratos, enfoque el que buscaba, estaba con sus lentes de media luna como siempre. Sonreí y lo llame.

El antiguo director abrió sus ojos. "Señorita Weasley, debemos dejar de vernos de esta manera," dijo.

Sonreí ampliamente. "Hola profesor, necesito hablar con usted."

"Como, no te importa tener un castigo por hablar con un retrato?"

Me encogí y sonreí traviesamente. "Creo que puedo con otra detención con Hagrid."

Sus cejas se levantaron y me hizo la seña de que me acercara. "Aparte de tu labio sangrado, te ves mejor que la ultima vez. Estoy en lo correcto al pensar que has encontrado respuestas a ciertas preguntas?"

"Si señor," replique, parándome enfrente de el. "He estado en la búsqueda de varias respuestas."

"Me imagino que tuviste éxito, sino no, no estuvieras aquí," dijo, "Ahora entiendes por que no quería que estuvieras enterada?"

Asentí, "De verdad…" quería decir su nombre y probar que ya no me sentía intimidada por el. Sin duda continúe, "…rasgo su alma mas de una vez?"

Dumbledore subió sus lentes. "Seis veces. Siete piezas distintas."

"Siete?" pregunte. "Es el numero mágico por excelencia."

"Así es."

"Sabia que lograría enterarme de todo esto?"

"Nunca lo dude," dijo Dumbledore. "Lo que me sorprende es que te haya tomado tanto tiempo."

"Hace tiempo que lo se," dije, "Pero no quería arriesgarme hasta resolver unos cuantos misterios mas."

"Así y de que se trata?"

Que graciosos, pensé. Sabia exactamente a que me refería. El llevaba todo este tiempo en la oficina, estaba al tanto de la conducta de Snape. "Creo que Snape ha estado protegiéndonos," replique, "El fue amigo de Lily Evans, lo sabia usted?"

Dumbledore no contesto.

"Claro que lo sabia," dije contestándome a mi misma. "Pero no lo entiendo…El…Snape lo mato, no es así?"

"Eso parece."

No podía decir si o no. Siempre fue así, misterioso. Nunca contestaba directamente. No hay necesidad de decirlo, no era la respuesta que yo buscaba.

Suspire al notar el Pensadero que estaba cerca de Dumbledore. La sustancia dentro de el brillaba. Tome las orillas, esperando hundirme en el, pero en vez de eso voltee a ver a Dumbledore.

Debió entender mi expresión. "Sabes que el conocimiento es poder," dijo señalando el Pensadero. "Has estado buscando respuestas a preguntas desde hace ya mucho tiempo."

"Quiere que vea esto?"

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero, querida. No se cuales secretos se revelaran si entras a este mágico instrumento. Solo sugiero que una joven tan inteligente como tu nunca estará satisfecha sin haber concluido su investigación."

"Me conoce muy bien profesor, necesito saber." Le dije.

Asintió.

Tome de nuevo las orillas del Pensadero, lo considere durante unos segundos, pero estaba claro, sumergí la cabeza y sentí como caía a través de años y mas años.

Aterrice encontrándome en un parque soleado. Dos pequeñas se estaban columpiando a la distancia, me acerque un poco, la mas pequeña era Lily Evans. Me pregunte por un momento si este recuerdo era suyo.

La escena empezó a caminar, eventualmente me di cuenta de que la memoria era de Snape. Unos cuantos meses transcurrieron, tal vez era verano, Lily y Snape conversaban acerca de Hogwarts y Petunia estaba herida y enojada sentada en una banca.

Después estábamos en la Plataforma 9 ¾, seguida de una escena del tren, la selección y unos cuantos años pasaron y los amigos eran los mejores en la clase de pociones y una escena de su quinto año apareció. Me encogí cuando Snape llamo a Lily Sangre sucia.

"Lo siento."

"No me interesa."

"Lo siento."

"Ahórrate el aliento."

Parecía que habían pasado unos días desde que Snape trato de persuadir a Lily, tratando en vano de hablar con ella en los corredores, en los salones, en el Gran Salón, pero la pelirroja no quería saber nada de su agresor.

Snape estaba frenético y a la vez desconsolado, asumí que estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, escribió tres letras en una pieza de pergamino: L.A.E. Dio vuelta al papel y comenzó a escribir, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

_Te niegas a verme o hablarme. No se que mas puedo hacer__…_

No se detuvo hasta alcanzar las palabras _te extraño tanto_…Levanto la plumilla y la coloco dentro del tintero, respiro profundamente. Una lagrima cayo de su pálido rostro sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño, tal vez contemplando la idea de finalmente revelarle lo que sentía.

Levanto la plumilla del tintero y empezó a confesar su amor sobre el papel. _Te amo_

Antes de que Snape empezara a escribir, un tonto Slytherin lo estaba espiando. Su cabello castaño estaba casi rasurado. Sus ojos negros, como si hubiera atrapado todos los colores en ellos. "Severus," dijo rudamente.

Snape brinco, dejo caer la plumilla al suelo, dio vuelta a su silla y encaro al chico. "Avery," tartamudeo, "que…que haces aquí?"

"Dame esa carta." dijo.

Snape tomo su carta de amor sin terminar y corrió, empujo al chico. Corrió, apretando las palabras en su pecho, las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos. Corrió, se alejo de los chicos que este año habían tenido gran influencia sobre el, era por culpa de ellos, que la única chica a quien amaba ahora lo odiara.

Entro a la Sala de los Requerimientos jadeando, busco en la gran catedral un lugar para acabar su carta o esconderla, no lo se. Se acerco a una alacena que contenía varios libros sucios, coloco su mano sobre uno de ellos dejando plasmada la palma de su mano.

La puerta se abrió y Snape tuvo que esconder su confesión de amor. Al momento de voltearse su varita estaba lista, encaro al de la puerta. "Déjame en paz Avery."

Avery se carcajeo. "Severus, me entere de lo que paso entre la sangre sucia y tu-"

"NO LA LLAMAS ASI!" le grito Snape.

Avery simplemente sonrío. "El Señor Oscuro no trata nada bien a aquellos que rompen su promesa. Una vez le prometimos servirle en cuanto termináramos la escuela, y en cambio el nos daría riquezas y poder con su nuevo régimen."

"Yo…ya no me importa."

"Crees que Evans te va a perdonar?" Avery se volvió a reír, se acerco a el con la varita apuntando a su pecho. "Además hoy la vi hablando con ese chico, Potter. No es el a quien odias tanto?"

Snape cayo sobre sus rodillas.

"Y ahora quieres abandonar a los únicos amigos que tienes?" dijo Avery, sonando su lengua y moviendo su cabeza en señal de desprecio. "Sin chica y sin amigos…Que vas hacer Severus?"

Snape dejo caer su varita y comenzó a temblar, por primera vez en la vida sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, abrazarlo y encaminarlo al lado correcto, pero lo inevitable se veía venir. La opción que Snape iba a tomar era evidente.

Avery sonrío. "Sabia que ibas a regresare…_Crucio_!"

Snape grito, se retorcía de dolor, no pude evitarlo y grite y quise acercarme al agresor y detener la tortura, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

La escena cambio y ahora estaba al lado del lago congelado, estaban Lily y James recién se separaban de un beso que ya había presenciado antes.

"Siempre haz sido como un ciervo que busca su pareja," susurro Lily. "Finalmente la has encontrado," se acerco a el y lo beso nuevamente.

Busque alrededor tratando de encontrar a Snape. Seguramente estaba por aquí era su recuerdo, el también como yo había presenciado la escena de un beso, un beso que desgarro nuestras almas, matando nuestros anhelos, nuestros sueños…Mire entre los árboles, buscaba la mirada oscura del Slytherin, no lo encontré.

"Al rato nos vemos Lily. Necesito hacer algo antes," dijo James, apretando suavemente su ante brazo.

Aunque parecía decepcionada, replico. "Probablemente es lo mejor, tengo que acabar una tarea de Tranfiguracion. Gracias…gracias por el maravilloso día." Se acerco y lo beso despidiéndose de el.

La observo irse, buscándose camino entre la nieve, cuando casi alcanzaba la entrada del castillo, lentamente James metió la mano a su bolsillo y extrajo su varita. Ya que Lily había entrado totalmente, James agresivamente me apunto con su varita.

"Cuanto tiempo llevas siguiéndonos?"

Estaba congelada, estaba a punto de responderle, pero las palabras se quedaran estancadas en mi garganta, pero una voz atrás de mi hablo. Voltee justo en el momento en que Snape se hacia visible.

"Tu…" grito Snape, las palabras salieron con gran rabia, su varita apuntaba hacia James. "Solos estas actuando, estas pretendiendo ser algo que no eres para atraparla. Tu no eres una buena persona."

James sacudió la cabeza. "Debo admitir que no me he portado bien y que le he hecho cosas terribles a la gente pero estoy tratando de expiar mis culpas. Y si, Lily es la mayor de las razones para mi cambio…"Su brazo seguía extendido con total control de la varita. "Por que al contrario de ti, a mi me importa tanto Lily que estoy dispuesto a cambiar."

"Como te atreves a invertir los papeles!" rugió Snape. "A ti no te importa ella!"

"Eso es lo único que tu y yo tenemos en común." Se pauso, dejando que Snape procesara las palabras. Tal vez pensó en hechizarlo pero en vez de eso bajo su varita y le dijo. "No vuelvas a seguirnos."

Snape le lanzo un hechizo pero la luz naranja apenas alcanzo el hombro de James. James con un solo movimiento lo tenia del cuello contra el árbol. Su varita apuntaba la sien de Snape, "La única razón del por que no te destruyo es por que Lily piensa que tienes algo de bueno todavía…"

"Que…?"

"Lo se," James silbo. Presiono su mano libre sobre el ante brazo izquierdo de Snape. "Ya tienes 17. Ya le vendiste tu alma al lado Oscuro? Ya te marcaron como a una vaca? Será mejor para ti que no cruces mi camino una vez que acabemos la escuela."

Snape aventó a James pero en el proceso su varita cayo a la nieve. No se atrevió aguacharse a levantarla, por lo que grito, "Te matare Potter."

James rió traviesamente. Temblé por la ironía de lo dicho. "Será invierno en el infiero el día que Quejicus sea responsable por mi muerte."

La escena se disolvió y escuche a Snape y Dumbledore. Snape había cometido un terrible error, revelo la profecía y Voldemort estaba buscando a los Potter. En la siguiente escena James y Lily estaban muertos y Snape juraba que en memoria de Lily Evans protegería a su hijo. La escena cambio.

La lluvia caía silenciosa sobre las lapidas. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el suave golpeteo al contacto del granito. El cielo estaba nublado, impidiendo los rayos del Sol y de la felicidad. El agua descendía sin tocarme.

El cementerio estaba solo excepto por un hombre, hincado, gritándole al cielo por respuestas. El clima estaba frío y desalentador pero el hombre enfrente de mi parecía no sentirlo, y creo que ese hombre jamás volvería a sentir igual.

Aun sin leer el epitafio sabia de quien se trataba, me acerque despacio y con el mayor de los respetos, aunque Snape no me escucharía. Considerando los últimos eventos pensé que así debería ser.

"Lo siento Lily…" Snape decía, la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, "Lo siento tanto…"

Vestía de negro, un signo de duelo. Tal vez en ese momento decidió jamás volver a usar otro color para no permitirse olvidar lo sucedido. La tristeza seria la ausencia de color en su vida…especialmente el verde…especialmente el verde de sus ojos que lo perseguiría en sus sueños de hoy en adelante.

"Lo siento, Lily."

Repetía y repetía las palabras, pero no tenían efecto alguno sobre el montículo de tierra ni tampoco el agua podía lavar el pecado cometido. Viviría en un estado de duelo, expiando eternamente su acto.

Lloro y yo con el.

La escena volvió a cambiar. Esta vez estaba parada en un cuarto en desuso. Al lado de la negra pared había sillas y escritorios amontonados unos con los otros. Los años de tierra los hacían parecer un pastel. Tal vez era otra versión de la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Tratando de ver algo através de la oscuridad trate de enfocar la mirada, fue cuando lo vi, Snape estaba parado enfrente de un espejo decorado laboriosamente con un marco dorado que tenia una inscripción en otra lengua: _Erised Stra Ehru oyt ube cafru on wohsi_. Snape se negaba a quitar su vista de encima.

"Lily…" murmuraba.

Me acerque y me puse detrás de el, esperando ver su reflejo. Esperaba ver su ganchuda nariz pero me quede sin palabras al ver que no solamente estaba el sino también Lily Evans. Ella sonreía y lo abrazaba…

"De vuelta otra vez, Severus?"

Ambos volteamos para encontrarnos con Dumbledore. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver su penetrante mirada llena de compasión hacia el profesor de pociones. Snape gruño ligeramente y lleno de fuerza, miro por ultima vez el espejo antes de reunirse con Dumbledore.

"Cuando decidimos mover el espejo de Oesed aquí, acordamos que no volverías a el." Dumbledore dijo, sentándose en uno de los escritorios que estaba parado propiamente.

"No prometí nada Dumbledore," Snape contesto suavemente, la vergüenza en sus ojos era evidente.

"Necesito recordarte que el espejo no muestra la verdad?" Dumbledore pregunto. "Solo perderás tu tiempo."

"Ya lo perdí hace mucho tiempo," Snape susurro. "Eso," apunto al espejo. "Eso es la única verdad que me queda." Dijo sentándose al lado de Dumbledore.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo eco en el silencioso salón. Dumbledore rápidamente movió su varita sobre el mismo y Snape. Ambos desaparecieron, el principio no pude ver quien era el que entro por la puerta. Escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban al espejo, y una capa muy familiar se cayo al suelo, Harry se paro en donde Snape hace unos minutos lo hacia.

Rápidamente me acerque para confirmar lo que veía. Juzgando por el suéter que llevaba puesto Harry tenia solo once años. Veía con fascinación al espejo. Quise ver lo que el veía pero no pude. Me supuse que podía ver lo que Snape por que era su recuerdo.

"Entonces de vuelta otra vez Harry?" Dumbledore dijo, saludando al chico igual que a Snape. Había reaparecido dejando a Snape invisible.

Harry se asusto al voltear y encontrarse con Dumbledore. "No, no lo vi señor."

Mientras escuchaba su conversación, me coloque en el lugar de Harry, deseando que funcionara conmigo aunque yo no formara parte de esta realidad. Lo hizo.

Estaba parada tal y como era en ese momento, con la misma cara sucia y la ropa que traía antes de entrar a estos recuerdos, solo había una diferencia. Harry estaba a mi lado, tomaba mi mano y acariciaba mi cabello. Sus ojos esmeralda me veían llenos de amor y admiración…

No pude evitar llorar. En el reflejo, Harry las secaba, pero fuera de la fantasía, nadie estaba para secarlos.

"Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón," dijo Dumbledore, antes de continuar, el hombre jamás había acertado tanto.

Cuando Harry salio, Snape volvió a reaparecer. "Cuando moverá el espejo?" pregunto a Dumbledore.

"Lo mas pronto posible," le contesto. "Te pido lo mismo que le pedí a Harry. Será mas difícil para ti por que sabrás donde lo pondré."

"Muy bien," dijo Snape. Estaba por irse, su capa ondeo al hacerlo. Se pauso y miro atrás. "Que fue lo que vio en el espejo?" Snape no había creído la respuesta de los calcetines igual que yo.

Dumbledore se volteo y miro al espejo desde la distancia, perdido en sus recuerdos. El director no contesto, simplemente camino hacia el espejo, lo seguí rápidamente, pero supe que el recuerdo acabaría por que Snape se retiro.

Si mi memoria no fallaba nunca había visto a Dumbledore quedarse sin palabras, creí presenciar el comienzo de su llanto. Un pensamiento me atrapo mientras la escena cambiaba: tal vez no era por Harry o Snape por quien cambiaba el espejo…

Los años pasaron y Dumbledore y Snape estaban en la oficina del director. Dumbledore estaba casi inconciente, su mano estaba quemada. Snape trabajaba duramente tratando de ayudarle.

"Lord Voldemort predice que en un momento no muy lejano ya no ocupara un espía en Hogwarts?"

"Cree que en poco tiempo la escuela estará bajo su control."

"Y si realmente cayera en su control, tengo tu palabra que harás todo lo que esta en tu poder para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts?"

Snape asintió.

Las escenas siguieron, la Torre de Astronomía donde Snape fue forzado a matar a el hombre que mas admiración despertaba en el, y después Mundungus y Snape, y Snape hiriendo accidentalmente a George, Snape entrando a la cocina, los elfos se inclinaban llenos de miedo. "Elfos," Snape empezó. "No se les olvide que ahora yo soy el director y deben de hacer lo que yo diga."

"Los elfos domésticos harán lo que el director mande," dijo Kreacher. "Aunque el director sea un asesino."

La cara de Snape se ensombreció. "Les ordeno proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts bajo cualquier circunstancia y le prohíbo decirles que les di tal orden. Si no esta claro tendremos problemas."

"Dobby lo entiende claramente," dijo Dobby.

La escena se modifico. Snape estaba frente al retrato de Dumbledore, rabiando y gritando. "Esos mocosos insolente no ayudan a la situación," grito. "No seria mas fácil expulsarlos a todos?"

Dumbledore sacudí la cabeza. "Severus, ellos brindan esperanza a los demás estudiantes," contesto. "Además la señorita Weasley tal vez pueda persuadir al joven Malfoy después de la detención que le diste. Si, deben de probar sus limites."

"Quieren entrar a la oficina!" silbo Snape. "Y robar la espada!" apunto violentamente hacia ella. "La novia de Potter es tan insubordinada e imprudente como el."

"Tu coraje te hace ver cosas que no son," dijo Dumbledore. "Tal vez la chica Weasley te recuerda a cierta pelirroja que también estaba enamorada de un chico Potter."

Snape inhalo duramente. "Esta incontrolable. No ha dejado el corredor por días."

"Entonces," dijo Dumbledore. "Debes dejarla subir. Tal vez necesita hablar conmigo. Puedes hacer que algún Carrow diga la contraseña accidentalmente?"

La escena se transformo.

Snape estaba al lado del campo de Quidditch, escondido tras las sombras, através de la oscuridad, observaba a cinco estudiantes que cruzaban el campo en sus escobas. Snape murmuro, "Estupidos mocosos."

Tal vez había sentido a los dementores antes de verlos, por que se abrocho la tunica y jadeaba, repitiendo el nombre de Lily una y otra vez. Sacudiéndose el frío tomo su varita y la alzo, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ y una cierva plateada apareció.

Los jugadores de Quidditch finalmente notaron que la atmosfera cambiaba y descendieron de sus escobas. Miraron alrededor, Demelza grito llena de pánico al ver que los dementores se acercaban.

La escena se disolvió Snape llevaba la espada y la colocaba dentro de un estanque congelado y después convocaba a su cierva. Miraba através de los árboles y Harry apareció empezó a desnudarse hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se metió al agua seguido de Ron quien lo salvo. Después conversaron y Ron se dirigió al lugar donde nos escondíamos pero antes de que llegara nos fuimos.

Nuevamente Snape hablaba con Dumbledore.

"La chica Weasley sospecha de mi," dijo Snape mientras entrelazaba sus manos. "La escuche hablar con la chica de primer año."

"No me sorprende que la señorita Weasley trate de revelar el secreto que te envuelve Severus," contesto. "Siempre ha querido saber. Me pregunto si falta mucho para que venga a visitarme nuevamente."

"No le va a decir nada o si?"

"No abra necesidad," replico. "Es una bruja inteligente. Ya abra unido suficientes piezas del rompecabezas antes de buscarme."

"Y supongo que debo dejarla entrar otra vez?" Demando Snape. "Ya no tengo con que castigarla!"

"Si ella se arriesga a subir, es por que sabe que nadie la dañara."

"Eso no me complace," replico Snape se sentó mirando fijamente el retrato. "Ella puede echar a perder todo en lo que hemos trabajado."

"Lo dudo," contesto. "Si a algún estudiante le tuviera que confiar mis secretos seria a ella. Si no fuera por su relación con Harry le revelaría la verdad."

Snape movía la cabeza, no lo podía creer. Abrí su boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo y cambio de expresión. "Los Carrow están pensando aprehenderla para tener a los Weasleys del cuello."

"Entonces debes de estar seguro que llegue a salvo con su familia."

…Sin aviso alguno, me sacaron de la memoria. Un brazo sobre mi hombro me llevo directo a la realidad, era Snape.

Me miraba a mi y después al retrato de Dumbledore. "Como se atrevió Dumbledore!" Snape gruño. "No tiene derecho de dejarla entrar en mis recuerdos."

"Soy un retrato, Severus, como sugieres que la detenga?"

Me levante, aun sentía las mejillas mojadas. Sentía una conexión con Lily como la empezaba a sentir por Snape, aunque suene extraño. Por ese amor inquebrantable a lo largo de todos estos años, haciendo cosas por ella, cosas de las que ella nunca se entero.

Coloque una mano sobre su hombro y le dije. "Lo siento…"

Pero inmediatamente retiro su hombro. "No me toques," silbo. "No necesito tu simpatía ni tu lastima."

Al ver los recuerdos, comencé a pensar que el horrible hombre al cual desprecie durante años no existía, era un personaje. Me entristecí al darme cuenta de que ese no era el caso.

Fruncí el ceño, pero aun sentía esa conexión con el hombre que tenia todo el derecho de estar lleno de amargura.

"Dumbledore tiene razón Profesor," le dije. "No diré nada. Soy buena guardando secretos."

La mirada de Snape me silencio. Hablo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. "Estas expulsada indefinidamente de Hogwarts. Tus padres están por llegar en cualquier momento. Te sugiero reunir tus cosas antes de que lleguen los Carrow. No estarán nada complacidos."

Mire a Dumbledore quien asintió y me hizo la señal de que me fuera. Sabia que no era prudente que preguntara mas pero…"Profesor supo…se entero Lily de que usted trataba de ayudarla?"

El labio de Snape se curvo un poco. "No," respondió.

Estar en mi casa suponía estar en completa paz después del periodo de sufrimiento, pero no lo fue, después de meses de planear y actuar, me sentí irremediablemente enjaulada en la Madriguera sin nada que hacer. Además había que sumarle que casi no tenia noticias de Hogwarts, ansiaba regresar.

Normalmente los estudiantes no iban a su casa en vacaciones de Pascua y tal vez todos los miembros del ED estaban en la escuela. Me preguntaba si los Carrow no la habían tomado en contra de ellos después de mi escape, también pensaba en Snape quizá el podría intervenir por ellos.

Sentada en la esquina de mi cama mire el calendario. Era el ultimo día de las Pascuas, mi corazón, mi constante herido corazón…

Alguien toco a la puerta, invite a quien sea que había interrumpido mis pensamientos, eran Fred y George, mis amados hermanos. No dude en ir abrazarlos, sin importar que ellos estuvieron el dia de mi llegada, también escondiéndose de los mortifagos.

"Alguna noticia?" les pregunte automáticamente.

"Lee, Lupin y Kingley acaban de llegar," Fred dijo. "Apuesto a que te gustaría escuchar en vivo un capitulo de Potterwatch, o no?"

Asentí. Eso se escuchaba excelente. Hace semanas que no escuchaba un programa, gracias a los mortifagos ya que habían invadido el área donde se llevaba a cabo.

"Pero si hay noticias," George dijo. "Al parecer Hagrid hizo una fiesta –Ayuda-a-Harry-Potter" con nuestros amigos del ED."

"No lo hizo!" exclame.

"Claro que si," dijeron al unísono.

"De seguro los Carrow no recibieron invitación por que llegaron muy enojados a interrumpirla," George explico.

"Suerte que Hagrid tenia un reboto," Fred sonrío.

"Hey!" una voz nos llamo de la puerta.

Era Lee, brinque de mi asiento y lo abrace con fuerza, desde agosto no lo veía.

"Quería ser yo quien te platicara de lo de Hagrid y Grawp," Lee dijo, dejándome en el piso. "Me imagino que ya te lo platicaron."

"Alguien salio herido?" le pregunte buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

"Los Carrow solamente," Lee dijo mientras continuo positivamente. "Hagrid y Grawp se esconden en las montañas, y con lo que se refiere a nuestros soldados aun no lo sabemos."

"Alguna noticia sobre el Trío?" le pregunte. Cuando negaron mi corazón se hundió. Ninguna noticia después de su visita a los Lovegood. Me calme. "No tener noticia, es bueno no?" pregunte.

"Eso es lo que Lupin dice," Lee replico. "Si tuvieran a Harry, ya lo habrían dicho."

Tocaron.

El pequeño grupo formado en mi cuarto se aparto y Tonks abrió la puerta. Lucia hermosa con una panza enorme. Haciendo cuantas rápidamente decidí que pronto daría a luz.

"Remus quiere empezar temprano," le dijo a los chicos. "No quiere que este fuera muy tarde."

Los gemelos y Lee salieron del cuarto. Espere a que acabaran de hacerlo para abrazar a Tonks como se debía ya que hace mucho que no la veía. Coloque mi mano sobre su vientre y sentí como la creatura se movió. Sonreí. "Ya has pensado en algún nombre?"

Tonks asintió. "Teddy…por…" Fue incapaz de terminar.

"Tu papa," termine por ella, abrazándola nuevamente. Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su padre.

Ella era fuerte. Ted había muerto, pero no en vano, y si algo tenia que decir, es que las muertes después se pagarían. Aunque dudo que eso estuviera en su mente. "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte," dijo, secando las lagrimas. "Remus y yo queremos pedirte que seas la madrina de Teddy."

"Yo?" replique. "Pero…solo tengo 16…"

"Suficiente edad para conducir una rebelión pero incapaz de cuidar un niño?" Tonks dijo, tanteándome. "Si no quieres, lo entenderé…"

"No," le dije. "Es un honor. Me sorprendiste. Pensé que si tu y Lupin escogerían a alguien ese seria a Harry."

"Bueno…" Tonks comenzó, tratando de esconder una sonrisita y una mirada.

"Se lo vas a pedir, verdad?" Le pregunte y ella asintió. "Eso es esperar mucho acerca de mi y Harry, no lo crees?"

Tonks se encogió. "Confiamos en ustedes y no hay nadie mejor." Tomo mi cabeza y la apretó. "Harry tiene mucho en la cabeza. Cuando le preguntemos, no le diremos que te lo preguntamos. Cuando la guerra termine tu se lo podrás decir."

Caminamos juntas, recordando viejos tiempo y reuniéndonos con los demás para una emisión del programa.

Cuando Bill nos saco de la Madriguera y nos llevo a casa de tía Muriel, apenas nos explico lo que pasaba. Lo mas importante fue que nos hablo del Trío, incluyendo a Luna y a Dean, pero especialmente de Harry, estaban a salvo. Fue tan difícil para mi. Por primera vez en meses sabia en donde estaban, pero mama y papa se rehusaron a dejarme ir.

Las noticias comenzaron a llegar. Neville llevaba días encerrado en la Sala y el resto del Ejercito poco a poco le hacia compañía. Contrario a lo que Bill le dijo a Harry los gemelos no continuaban con ordenes por correo. En vez de eso mandaban medicinas y repuestos al Ed através de Aberforth.

Había tantas cosas que le quería decir a Bill para que se lo dijera a Harry y a los demás, pero al parecer no había palabras adecuadas para expresar tanta emoción. Bill lo entendió y me dijo que les haría llegar todo mi cariño a cada uno de ellos. Estuve de acuerdo. Era sencillo, tenia la esperanza de que el mensaje lograra su cometido.

Busque al señor Ollivander al segundo día de su llegada, necesitaba hablar con el de mis amigos. Solamente lo había visto una vez en la vida cuando mama y papa me compraron mi varita. Fue un buen día y todo gracias a Harry, ya que como me regalo los libros de Lockharts, decidieron que bien podía tener una varita nueva.

Aunque dudaba que se acordara de mi, toque en su puerta, cuando me invito a pasar pude ver que estaba inclinado sobre un escritorio y en sus manos tenia una delgada pieza de madera. Era roja y un hilo que brillaba estaba a su lado. El aserrín estaba sobre la mesa y el piso.

Llena de curiosidad le pregunte. "Señor Ollivander que hace?"

"Hmm?" replico, pauso su trabajo, tal vez a penas se dio cuanta de que me había invitado a pasar. "Ginevra Weasley. Hazel, pluma de Fénix, diez pulgadas, firme," dijo confiadamente. "La señorita Lovegood habla muy bien de ti." Coloco el cuchillo en la mesa.

"Y creo que tu pregunta era que estaba haciendo?"

"si señor."

"Esculpiendo una varita para nuestra amiga en común."

A mano?"

Sonrío. Señalando que esta conversación ya la había tenido con otras personas. "Es plena verdad que esculpir varitas con magia es bueno, pero las mejores se hacen a mano, las que trabajan acorde con sus amos están hechas a mano."

Esto era muy interesante, pero recordé lo primero que el me dijo cuando entre por primera vez en su tienda: La varita escoge al mago. "Como sabe que esta varita…La escogerá?"

"Querida mía, he pasado dos meses con esa chica. Desarrollamos un lazo mientras estábamos cautivos en la oscuridad. Si mis habilidades no fallan, estoy seguro que esta varita será perfecta para ella." Alzo con cuidado la pieza de madera que pronto se convertiría en varita. "Le estoy eternamente agradecido a la señorita Lovegood, si no hubiera sido por ella me hubiera vuelto loco."

La ironía sobre lo que dijo me asombro, recordando que la mayoría de la gente la llamaba loca. "Es una persona especial. Estoy feliz de que ella este bien," le dije.

"Y Potter y sus amigos," Ollivander continuo. "Nos salvaron de una muerte segura. Empezaba a perder la fe."

"Que paso en la Mansión Malfoy?" le pregunte cautelosamente.

Ollivander sacudió la cabeza. "Querida, desearía no hablar de eso. Tu hermano Bill también quería saber, y aunque supiera lo que Harry estaba planeando…No tengo idea.

Siempre había sido así. Planeando algo, especialmente desde que la guerra comenzó. "Como podría usted saber lo que estaba planeando.

Ollivander coloco el pedazo de madera en su escritorio. "Me cuestiono, es un joven curioso, Potter pregunta cuestiones profundas acerca de las varitas. Igual que quien Tu Sabes…"Tembló, tal vez deseando olvidar lo que acababa de llegar a su mente. No lo presione. "Lo que sea que este planeando, no soy yo quien puede responder. El también paso bastante tiempo con el duende."

"Griphook?" cuestione.

Ollivander asintió. "No es aconsejable hacer trato con los de su clase. Sus arreglo difieren de los nuestros por mucho."

Silencio. Lo que sea que Harry estaba planeando con Griphook, tenia que ver con los Horcrux. Tal vez el duende sabia donde estaban escondidos. Pero el anciano en frente de mi tenia razón. No es bueno confiar en los duendes.

"Señor Ollivander le molestaría que me quedara aquí observando su trabajo?"

"Es un honor, pero te pido guardes silencio." contesto.

Los días pasaron. El mismo sentimiento de ansiedad me embargaba. Necesitaba salir de la casa y no solo por mi tía que me volvía loca. No podía entender por que no podía visitar a mi hermano Bill si su cabaña también estaba protegida.

En el ultimo día de nuestro encierro, Fred y yo jugábamos a muerte con el ajedrez mágico. El juego transcurría y la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos empatados, al final gane yo.

Es raro recordar ese momento por que doce horas después el Mundo Mágico cambio para siempre y mi familia perdió un miembro. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese era el ultimo momento que pasaría a solas con mi hermano, hubiera saboreado cada risa, cada carcajada, cada palabra, cara respiro. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera lanzado el ajedrez al suelo y lo hubiera abrazado tan fuerte que nunca lo hubiera soltado.

Pero nadie me lo dijo.

"Cuando te volviste tan buena?" Fred me pregunto rascándose la cabeza y mirando el tablero.

"Cuando ustedes se estaban volviendo ricos, Ron me dio unas cuantas clasecitas" replique. "Por poco lo logro vencer."

"Ese pequeño tonto," dijo cariñosamente. "Lo podíamos vencer en cualquier cosa pero en el ajedrez nunca."

Me reí me hacia bien recordar a mi hermano, pero también recordé que ellos estaban en la casa de Bill.

Fred se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor. Me tomo de la mano sus dedos acariciaban mi muñeca. Quise quitar la mano pero el la detuvo, dio vuelta y pudo ver las cicatrices de las cadenas y castigos de las detenciones.

Recobre mi mano y con la libre tiernamente toque las cicatrices. "A veces me dan comezón," murmure, tratando de no hacerle caso al dolor.

Fred frunció el ceño tal vez imaginando la tortura a la que estuve expuesta. "Nunca perdonare a Snape…"

Quise reventar y gritarle que Snape no tenia la culpa, pero había hecho una promesa. Tal vez la guerra había hecho una pausa en mi vida, pero afuera seguía. La verdadera lealtad de Snape se revelaría cuando todo esto se acabara y quien sabe, tal vez pensaran en el como un héroe.

"Si hubieras muerto," Fred dijo, su voz se quebró, fue un momento extraño por que rara vez se permitía un momento de debilidad en frente de mi. "Nunca hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo…No se si George o yo ya te lo habíamos dicho, pero eres nuestro hermano preferido."

"Lo se," replique sonriendo. "Pero estoy viva Fred. NO voy a morir. Tu estas aquí para protegerme.

Fred asintió. "Te lo juro hermanita, no te dejare morir."

Sin dudarlo le dije lo mismo, y aunque ambos nos hicimos el juramento, sabíamos que eran palabras vacías. No teníamos control de cosas como esas, pero en tiempos de guerra son las palabras que se dicen. Se hacen promesas que difícilmente se cumplirán, y se tiene la esperanza de que la fe estará de tu lado.

El momento paso cuando Fred suspiro profundamente, poniendo el ajedrez al lado. Lo mire llena de admiración y dijo. "Lupin y Kingley no podrán venir esta noche para el programa de radio."

"Oh," dije decepcionada. Sabia que Lupin no vendría por que Teddy acababa de nacer. Mire la hora, solo faltaban 30 minutos para que empezara la transmisión.

"George y yo estuvimos hablando y Lee estuvo de acuerdo," Fred dijo. "Como estas familiarizada con el show, que te parecería participar en el hoy?"

Brinque del asiento llena de emoción. "Hablas en serio?" Exclame. "Claro que si!" Me sentí viva, por fin tenia algo que hacer. Seria tan emocionante estar del otro lado, compartiendo las noticias del mundo mágico, del ED en Hogwarts.

En ese momento entraron George y Lee con las caras llenas de asombro.

"No lo van a creer!" George grito.

"Que?" pregunte.

"Pensé que las noticias de hoy iban a ser tranquilas," Lee replico, sus ojos saliéndose de su orbita.

"Que?" pregunto Fred.

"Y todo a tiempo para el programa!" grito George.

"QUE?" Fred y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Interrumpimos este programa para brindarles este boletín especial," Lee dijo 25 minutos después, difícilmente lograba esconder su emoción. "Los rumores han corrido desde hace mas de media hora y crean que se puede confiar en dichos reportes, que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y un duende que aun no se identificado han escapado después de un atentado en Gringotts."

"Los cuatro susodichos se infiltraron en la cámara de los Lestrange, cuando la seguridad se vio alertada, liberaron un dragón que los saco de los confines de la tierra…"Una nota de su voz demostraba tanto entusiasmo, no lo podía evitar. "El Trío fue visto por ultima vez volando sobre Londres montando el dragón antes mencionado."

"No se sabe por que entraron a dicha cámara, pero aquí en Potterwatch estamos seguros de que Potter, Weasley y Granger están y siempre han estado trabajando para desarmar el régimen del jefe de los mortifagos."

Lee tomo un respiro. George palmeo su hombro. "Como han de saber han sintonizado Potter watch. Nuestro corresponsales Royal y Romulos no podrán estar con nosotros hoy, pero estoy complacido de dar la bienvenida a Rap y Raphael…"

"Hola!" saludaron los gemelos.

"También estoy emocionado por nuestra invitada del día de hoy, Red."

"Gracias River," le dije. No pude evitar imaginarme a Neville y al resto del Ed sentados alrededor del radio en la Sala, sus ojos brillando al reconocer mi voz."

"Afortunadamente," Lee continuo, "No hay reportes de muertes. Recordemos que la semana pasada les avisamos que Augusta Longbottom esta prófuga. Recibimos un mensaje de ella, si huye pero esta vivita y coleando.

"Muchas familias de magos se han visto obligados a esconderse. Entre ellas la familia Weasley, Los Jordan, los Barton y los Bones, todos ellos han reportado que se encuentran a salvo.

"Ahora pasamos con Raphael que nos pondrá al tanto de las nuevas ordenes del mundo mágico."

"Gracias River, el Ministerio esta exigiendo credenciales a los magos y brujas en las cuales se identifica al susodicho por nombre, domicilio y lo mas significativo cuanta sangre mágica corre por sus venas. Por obvias razones estamos en contra del uso de estas credenciales.

"Y al parecer la palabras de Royal se están convirtiendo en realidad y la guerra comienza a tomar otros matices, El Ministerio esta comenzando a buscar tribus de enanos, centauros y duendes y otros mas, quieren obligarlos a registrarse. Por siglos hemos convivido armoniosamente entre todos, ahora el Ministerios a puesto cadenas en sus muñecas convirtiéndolos en esclavos."

"Gracias Raphael…" Lee comenzó.

Por un momento pensé que me había congelado, había llegado mi turno. Hablaría para miles de magos, eso tenso mis nervios.

"…Red."

"G-Gracias River," dije. Mire sus ojos, se toco el pecho y susurro, _del fondo de tu corazón Gin_… Aclare mi garganta. "Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que me siento honrada de estar aquí. He escuchado el programa por meses. Han hecho que mis esperanzas sigan vivas."

"Nos complace escuchar eso." Lee sonrío.

"He escuchado intensamente las noticias acerca de Harry Potter y estoy de acuerdo con Romulus. Estoy feliz de saber la ubicación exacta de Harry por las dos pasadas semanas. Cualquier cosa que el y sus amigos han estado haciendo, lo digo sin una pizca de duda, estoy segura que es para derrotar las fuerzas oscuras del mundo mágico.

"Recuerdo que una vez le dijiste a Romulus que le dijera algo a Harry en caso de que el estuviera escuchando, ahora que yo tengo la misma oportunidad, Harry si estas escuchando tengo un mensaje para ti…"

Sabia claramente lo que le quería decir a Harry, pero era solo entre el y yo, no para toda la audiencia.

"Te has ausentado por largo tiempo, te hemos espero pacientemente. Hemos preservado en tu nombre y memoria y te hemos apoyado desde el principio. Cuando nos necesites, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Te extrañamos y te am…Te amamos…"

Me pause para secarme las lagrimas.

"Muy bien dicho Red," River dijo despacio.

Horas después, acostada sobre mi cama, pensaba en el programa, jugaba con la moneda del ED entre mis manos. Lee me felicito por el trabajo, esperaba que a la audiencia también le hubiera gustado. Estaba en la oscuridad, me sentía en paz, sabia que esa noche podría dormir tranquila.

La moneda se calentó. Me tomo un par de segundos entender que se trataba de un mensaje. Trate de buscar mi varita pero en vez de tomarla se cayo al suelo. Gruñí y me eche al suelo en su búsqueda.

Tres simultáneos crack indicaron que tres personas habían entrado a mi cuarto.

"Ginny," Fred me llamo al encender su varita, iluminando su cara y la de sus acompañantes. Me miro.

"Que estas haciendo en el piso?"

"La cama esta muy incomoda," le dije con sarcasmo. "Puedes pasarme mi varita?"

"_Accio_ varita de Ginny," Fred dijo, mi varita salio de debajo de la cama, la atrapo y me la lanzo. "Harry regreso, Ginny. Arréglate nos vamos a Hogwarts en cuanto estés lista."

Procese las palabras en mi mente, apreté con fuerza la moneda que estaba en mi mano, y sonreí como hace meses no lo hacia. "Bueno," les dije. "Nos iremos pronto si le dan a una chica la privacidad que necesita para cambiarse."


	17. Revolucion

Hola! Después de mil días regrese. Bueno no fueron tantos. Espero que estén bien y pues para que les pido disculpas o les doy explicaciones, salen sobrando. Ya saben en esta vida existen altas y bajas y en estos momentos me encuentro muy abajo. Solo me resta decirles que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, además ya estamos por concluir.

Muchas gracias a Harry Potter, Karol93, dreamhp, Trysic, nanda17, katherinblak, unknow, Honey!, Niernath. susy snape 3 capítulos mas, Evasis se aclarara lo del romance que no te encaja, Nympha13 en cuanto me conteste el autor te lo are saber, por mi parte no existe problema y como siempre a Jor.

**Capitulo 17, Revolución.**

El Trío había regresado, nada mas me importaba. Puesto que habían vuelto supuse que todos los Horcrux habían sido encontrados y destruidos. El diario, el anillo, el medallón, lo que sea que estaba en Gringotts…Si ya estaban destruidos solo faltaban dos y Voldemort seria el siguiente.

Mi corazón latió lleno de regocijo cuando lo vi. El se veía feliz de verme y a la vez no. Respondí a sus sentimientos entre mezclados con una gran sonrisa. El continuaba con esa mirada de angustia, sabia que algo mas que revolución pasaba por su mente.

Mientras los demás conversaban escanee la Sala. Todos los miembros del ED estaban hay, aunque su aspecto no era el mejor. Angerona estaba sentada junto a Simon en una esquina. Al verme me saludo con la mano, mientra yo le devolvía el gesto.

"Necesitamos encontrar algo," dijo Harry. "Algo…algo que nos servirá para derrotar a Ustedes Saben Quien. Esta aquí en Hogwarts, pero no sabemos donde. Pudo haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw. Alguien a escuchado sobre algún objeto? Alguien se a cruzado con algo que tenga el águila por ejemplo?"

Por eso habían vuelto. Seguramente ya habían destruido los demás y este misteriosos objeto ligado a Ravenclaw era el ultimo. Pero el único objeto de Ravenclaw era una diadema que había estado perdida por siglos como los Ravenclaw le informaron a Harry. Harry por alguna razón pensaba que podía estar en el castillo

No habría revuelta, todavía no, no hasta encontrar la diadema perdida.

"Si quieres saber como se supone que era la diadema, puedo llevarte a nuestra sala común y enseñártela Harry, la estatua de Ravenclaw la lleva puesta." Cho dijo.

La creatura llamada celos brinco en mi pecho. Arque las cejas y la mire ferozmente. Sabia que no era momento para esto, pero cuando se levanto para guiar a Harry, reaccione instintivamente. "No," dije mas fuerte de lo que quería, "Luna lo hará, No es así Luna?"

El dueño de mi corazón salio de mi vista nuevamente. Inmediatamente me levante de mi silla y fui con las otras dos terceras partes del Trio. Se veían terribles.

"Ron creo que de verdad te verías mejor, si en verdad tuvieras Spattergroit," dije al acercarme.

Al darse vuelta abrió los brazos, brinque sobre el y lo abrace del cuello. Cuando me libero de sus brazos, me dijo, "Te extrañe, pecosa."

Después de abrazar a Hermione, me acerca lo mas que pude y les susurre. "Entonces la diadema…"me pause. "Es el ultimo Horcrux?"

Ron se sorprendió. "Como…?" Me miro a mi y después a Hermione. "Tu lo dijiste?" la acuso.

"No fue ella," le dije rápidamente tratando de evitar una de sus peleas.

"Harry te lo dijo?" Ron me pregunto pero nuevamente sacudí la cabeza.

Hermione también se veía perpleja, pero también sacudió la cabeza y sonrío. Mientras lo miraba llena de incredulidad, los miembros del ED se reunían en la Sala.

Interrumpiendo su incomodo silencio, les pregunte, "Fue por eso que irrumpieron en Gringotts? Para tomar un Horcrux?"

Hermione asintió, abrió su bolsa y saco una copa dorada de su profundidad. Brillo de manera extraña antes de que la devolviera a su lugar. "Solo que aun no sabemos como destruirla," dijo.

"Lo abríamos hecho," Ron replico. "Si no hubiéramos confiado en Griphook. Ese hijo de-"

"Ron!" Hermione silbo. "Lo íbamos a traicionar nosotros primero, lo recuerdas?"

Me reí, era bello volver a verlos pelear. "No saben como he extrañado esto," dije tomándolos de las manos. "Casi me vuelvo loca sin ustedes."

Hermione sonrío, coloco la bolsa sobre su hombro. "Pero por lo que hemos escuchado, se puede decir que has estado muy ocupada." Dijo.

"Robándose espadas y todo," replico Ron. "En que estabas pensando?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No podía dejar que ustedes fueran los únicos revolucionarios," les dije, mientras colocaba mi mano sobre el hombro de Ron. "Ahora díganme mientras yo protegía la escuela que hacían ustedes tres?"

"Lo de siempre," replico Ron. "Irrumpimos Gringotts y el Ministerio. Oh y Harry peleo contra una culebra de seis metros."

"Si recuerdo lo bien que lo hace, pero como la Ca-"

"La Cámara de los Secretos!" Ron grito, interrumpiéndome.

Hermione y yo solo fruncimos el ceño. "Tienes razón," le dije un poco confundida. "Fue en la Cámara de los-"

"No el basilisco!" Ron exclamo. "Estoy seguro que los colmillos aun están ahí! Podemos destruir la copa!"

"Ron eres brillante!" Hermione grito.

Ron se miraba complacido por el hecho de haber asombrado a Hermione y a el mismo. La tomo de la mano y le dijo, "Vámonos." Y la guío hacia la salida.

Hermione me miro, tal vez necesitaba preguntarme como fue que descubrí la verdad. En vez de eso, me dijo, "Supongo que no quieres que Harry se entere."

"Yo se lo diré tan pronto estemos los dos solos," replique, sabiendo que tal vez ese momento nunca llegaría.

"Vámonos Hermione!"

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Yo me are cargo de Ron," dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. "Si Harry regresa, insístele en que siga buscando la diadema. No podemos perder el tiempo."

Asentí mientras varios miembros de la Orden entraban por el túnel a la Sala, eran Kingsley, Lupin, Bill y Fleur.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"

Me di vuelta justo en el momento en que Angerona se acercaba a mi, la abrace y dimos vueltas. "Hey, Ang!"

"Regresaste!" grito emocionada. "Te extrañe mucho."

"Neville te ha cuidado bien?"

"Claro que si," Respondió Neville, fue cuando me di cuenta en el mal estado en el que se encontraba, peor que cuando me fui. Noto que lo miraba, se encogió de hombros. "Esto?" pregunto, tocándose suavemente la mejilla. "No te preocupes."

Angerona me tomo del brazo. "Neville y Michael, nos rescataron a Simon y a mi," dijo, levantando su manga para enseñarme sus muñecas. Y aunque ya se empezaban a desvanecer, aun podía ver las cicatrices de las cadenas. "Nos atraparon en la fiesta de Hagrid."

"Escuche algo de eso," replique, volviendo mi atención a Neville, indicando que habíamos acordado que el riesgo era cada vez mas peligroso para consentir que estudiantes tan pequeños se involucraran.

Neville levanto sus manos en defensa. "Yo no lo planee," dijo. "Ni siquiera estaba presente. Seamus, Michael, Ernie y yo ya nos escondíamos. Después de la fiesta fue cuando los miembros del ED comenzaron a aparecer."

"Los Carrow no estaban nada contentos al descubrir que te habías ido." Dijo Angerona.

"No," agrego Neville. "Llegaron al día siguiente de tu partida. Tuve suerte de llegar aquí vivo." Levanto su tunica para mostrarme los hechizos que logro esquivar. Se acerco a mi y susurro, "Un poco de suerte y la asistencia de un cierto Slytherin."

"Malfoy?" pregunte.

Neville asintió. "El sabia en donde estaba. Pase a un lado de el. Envío a los Carrows a otra dirección."

"Wow,"dije, procesando la información. Tal vez volvía al redil. "Y desde entonces te has estado escondiendo aquí?"

"Yo llegue después," dijo Michael, quien caminaba junto a Cho, tal vez habían arreglado su situación y Simon también. "Esa noche los Carrow tuvieron una…demostración," escupió la palabra. "Trajeron a un muggle al Gran Salón, lo encadenaron…"

"Parecía que ya lo habían golpeado," Simon añadió. Me tomo un segundo mirarlo bien, su cabello había crecido un poco, pero aun no tenia el largo que solía tener.

"Si," dijo Michael. "Le decían cosas terribles y estupidas, decían que era como un animal…" movió la cabeza y me imagine lo demás. "Y lo peor era el cuerpo estudiantil, que no hacían nada por detenerlos, parecía que estaban de acuerdo con ellos."

"Fue cuando me levante y pregunte su nombre," dijo Michael. Cho se acerco a el para confortarlo. "Por que tal vez escuchando su nombre se darían cuenta de que no era un animal, que en realidad era un ser humano…"

"Fue cuando comenzó el alboroto," dijo Simon. "Los miembros del ED se levantaron para defender a Michael y los Slytherin a defender a los Carrow…antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos tumbados, otros corrían, y todos gritaban…"

"Que paso con el muggle?" pregunte, temiendo por la respuesta.

Michael se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. Corrí cuando el alboroto se empezaba a calmar. Sabia que si me quedaba y peleaba junto al ED después tendríamos que ocultarnos y necesitábamos a varios de los nuestros fuera por el mayor tiempo posible."

"Michael ven por favor!" Terry lo llamo del otro lado del Salón.

Michael y Cho se despidieron con un adiós y se fueron junto a Terry. Simon y Angerona también se excusaron y nos dejaron a Neville y a mi a solas.

"Parece que me perdí de mucho," le dije, mientras le pegaba despacio en las costillas y gruño un poco. "Como estas?"

"Duele," contesto. Lanzo una mirada y después volvió a verme. Seguí la trayectoria de sus ojos. Neville lo noto. "Llego junto a Luna."

Entendía a lo que se refería. Dean y Luna se habían sentado juntos unos instantes muy cómodamente minutos atrás. "Neville estoy segura que-"

Neville sacudió la cabeza y alzo su mano. "No…" murmuro. "Tuve mi oportunidad y no la aproveche. Además este no es el momento. Existen cosas mas importantes-"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Mis ojos se volvieron al túnel. Mama estaba aquí, sus ojos brillaban, sus manos en la cadera y realmente se veía enojada. Lentamente me acerque a ella, alzando la cabeza llena de orgullo, no la bajaría ante ella.

"Donde has estado mama?" pregunto Charlie, quien había llegado sin ser notado.

"En la casa de tía Muriel," dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Apreciaba el intento de Charlie de interceder por mi, pero esto era entre mi madre y yo. "Tu padre y yo hubiéramos llegado antes si no hubiéramos estado buscando a tu hermanita."

"No me voy a ir," le dije desafiándola. Sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo y por que tendría que irme? Acaso no había ido al Ministerio en mi cuarto año, y en el quinto había peleado contra los mortifagos, y este año pasado había guiado una rebelión. Esta también era mi lucha.

"Harry que pasa?" Lupin hablo.

Agradecí la oportuna intervención de Harry. Estaba perplejo por la gran cantidad de gente que había llegado, dijo, "Voldemort ya viene-Que están haciendo aquí? Como se enteraron?"

Fred se tomo la libertad de explicarle y George pregunto, "Que va primero Harry? Que vamos hacer?"

"Van a evacuar primero a los mas jóvenes, se van a reunir en el Gran Salón para organizarse," contesto, y después pronuncio las palabras mágicas que todos estábamos esperando. "Vamos a pelear."

Todos gritaron de emoción, levantando sus varitas al aire, salieron de la Sala. Intente seguirlos pero mama me tomo fuertemente del brazo.

"No." Dijo firmemente.

"No puedes obligarme!" le grite.

Mientras Harry se acercaba, mama grito, "Eres menor de edad! No lo permitiré! Los chicos si, pero tu, tu te regresas a la casa."

O no, pensé. Si alguna vez mi coraje igualaba al de mi madre fue este. "No lo hare!" grite nuevamente mientras le daba la espalda. "Soy parte del ejercito de Dumbledore-"

"Una banda de adolescentes!"

Fred llego en mi defensa, pero mama les recordó a ambos gemelos que era su culpa que yo estuviera aquí. Se veían avergonzados. Bill hablo, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"No me iré!" grite. Por que no podían entender? A Voldemort no le importaba nada, el mataría a quien fuese para llegar al poder, a quien le importaba que estaba a nada de convertirme en mayor de edad para poder pelear? "Toda mi familia esta aquí," dije "No puedo quedarme sola sin saber y-"

Cometí un error al buscar la ayuda de Harry, deseando que el entendiera, pero al encontrarme con su mirada, sabia que no podría, que no me apoyaría. Y como el era mi debilidad, tuve que aceptarlo y estaba a punto de irme. "Bueno entonces adiós y-"

Tal vez mis ojos me estaban engañando por que Percy recién entraba a la Sala de Requerimientos. Mientras rogaba el perdón a mi familia, lentamente empecé alejarme para poder reunirme con los demás.

"Ginny!"

Me detuve, tosí, maldiciendo despacio. Cuando Lupin sugirió que me quedara, mama protesto, pero papa decidió que me podía quedar. Mientras los adultos salían, Harry pregunto a donde se habían ido Ron y Hermione, papa le contesto que tal vez se habían ido al Gran Salón.

"No los vi pasar," dijo Harry.

"Dijeron algo acerca de un baño poco después de que te fuiste," le dije.

Repitió las palabras tratando de entender.

Mire alrededor. Nadie mas estaba en el cuarto. Esta era la primera vez que Harry y yo estábamos a solas desde su cumpleaños. Mi mente voló al tiempo en donde lo único que importaba era estar juntos. Seguro quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que Voldemort llegara, tal vez un minuto, solo para poder desearle apropiadamente suerte a Harry.

Regreso corriendo de los baños, dijo, "Estas segura de que dijeron baños-" Harry cayo de rodillas y sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza.

"HARRY!" grite. Corrí hacia el, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros, lo sostuve. Acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarlo, se desmayo, mientras yo solo podía repetir su nombre.

Después de unos minutos, abrió sus ojos y pude ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. "Hola," le dije mientras lo apretaba, fue cuando me di cuenta que era la primera vez que lo tocaba desde hace meses, lo quería besar terriblemente.

"Esta aquí," dijo, devolviéndome a la cruel realidad. Se levanto. Aunque la verdad parecía que prefería quedarse en la posición en la que antes estaba y olvidar la batalla. "Necesito encontrar a Ron y Hermione."

"Tienes que encontrar la diadema Harry!" grite levantándome, pero el ya estaba lejos, no me escucho. Se había ido otra vez.

Antes de reaccionar ante la soledad del Cuarto, hubo un ruidito detrás de mi, me voltee para encontrar a Colin, vestía unos jeans y camisa, corrí a el, me sonrío y saludo, "Ginny!"

"Colin!" exclame. Igual que con los demás que no había visto por mas de un año, estaba emocionada. Se veía igual, corto igual que siempre. "A caso no eras el guardián secreto?"

"Todos están fuera del país," Colin replico. Levanto su moneda del ED. "Recibí el mensaje, pero como no me puedo aparecer, me tarde un poco en llegar. El autobús Noctámbulo es pésimo." Miro alrededor con curiosidad. "Donde están los demás?"

"En el Gran Salón," conteste, y rápidamente le explique lo que pasaba.

No perdió tiempo. En cuanto pronuncie la ultima palabra corrió, pero se detuvo a preguntarme. "No vas a venir?"

Fruncí el ceño. "No." Murmure. "Mama quiere que me quede aquí."

"Me sorprende que le hagas caso," dijo mientras seguía su camino, me dijo adiós con la mano, me dejo gruñendo ante el comentario.

Por primera vez la Sala de los requerimientos no me servia para nada. No podía ayudarme con lo que realmente deseaba. Me deje caer en la silla para pasar el tiempo, deseando que todos los demás estuvieran a salvo.

Después de algunos minutos, la voz de Voldemort se escucho y me hizo sentir que el estaba en la Sala junto a mi. "Se que se están preparando para pelear," dijo. Cuando pidió a Harry a cambio, prometió que el castillo quedaría libre de castigo. "Tienen hasta la media noche."

Ya había pasado media hora, pero no lo íbamos a entregar. Nadie excepto los Slytherin pensaban en la propuesta. Este era el momento, era ahora o nunca. Matar o ser asesinado. Era el momento de que el oprimido encarara al opresor.

No debí haberme sorprendido al ver que los Slytherin eran los primeros en evacuar. Montones de magos y brujas pasaron a mi lado, Pansy y Harper los encabezaban, me dirigieron la peor de las miradas.

Draco Malfoy iba al final de la línea, solo apartado de sus compañeros. Cuando me vio trato de acelerar el paso.

Me levante rápidamente de la silla y lo tome del brazo. "Decidiste huir, verdad?"

Draco se detuvo para estar seguro de que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de que hablaba conmigo, pero la mayoría ya se había ido. "Ya escuchaste al señor Oscuro. Susurro "De verdad crees que Su Elegido tiene una oportunidad?"

Asentí y apreté con mayor fuerza su brazo. "Si, si lo creo."

"Entonces eres una tonta," silbo, halándose hacia la ruta de salida.

"Entonces lárgate Malfoy," le grite, avanzando hacia el, "Pero si crees que esta es la manera de conservar a tu familia a salvo, entonces el tonto eres tu!"

Se pauso y volvió a mi con expresión de dolor y confusión en su cara. "Yo no moriré por Potter," replico.

"El lo haría por ti," dije. No respondió. Observe a los Hufflepuffs que se iban, mirando su expresión llenos de extrañeza al ver nuestro altercado, especialmente a la ex novia del salvador y a un seguidor de Voldemort. Me acerque a el para no gritar mas.

"Que importa," Draco pregunto despacio. "Acaso…el…Señor…Oscuro…" dijo enfatizando cada palabra. "No existe manera de detenerlo…"

"Y que tal si, si existiera?" le pregunte, tal vez revelando de mas, aunque a estas alturas tal vez ya no importaba. De seguro Voldemort ya sabia de la intromisión a Gringotts.

"De que estas hablando Weasley?"

"Harry necesita encontrar algo," replique suavemente. "Si lo destruye, todo se acaba. Voldemort se termina y tu familia a salvo."

Hablo con cuidado, escogiendo cada palabra con precisión. "Esta cosa…Potter necesita encontrarla?"

"Si."

"Y todo se acaba?"

"Si."

Los ojos fríos y gris de Draco comenzaron a bailar con la idea. Estaba en una encrucijada. Un camino lo llevaría a estar a salvo momentáneamente, el otro requería valor, que sabia el tenia, pero se rehusaba a dejar salir.

Me miro hasta que el ultimo Hufflepuffs salio. Ya los Ravenclaw se acercaban, Draco seguía sin decir otra palabra. Su cara crispo iluminada bajo la luz de las antorchas.

Finalmente dijo, "Maldita sea, Ginny…"

Me moví, la impresión de escuchar mi nombre en su boca. Dio la espalda a la salida que le brindaba seguridad y regreso al castillo. Tal vez su conciencia comenzaba a desarrollarse…

"Malfoy espera!"

Las grandes figuras de Crabbe y Goyle pasaron a un lado, en contra de los Ravenclaw que trataban de salir. Cuando alcanzaron a Malfoy en las escaleras, volteo a verme con una mirada desesperada que se podía traducir como, _yo no lo planee_. Después de su partida, sentí que el estomago se me encogió, deseando no haber echado las cosas a perder.

El ultimo Ravenclaw había salido y no había visto a Luna salir con ellos, no era que lo esperaba, pero es que ella también era menor de edad, había logrado quedarse. Los siguientes en evacuar fueron los Gryffindor, busque a Angerona pero tampoco venia con ellos. Rece por que ya hubiera salido sana y salva.

La primera vibración del castillo anuncio que la guerra había comenzado. Gracias a Dios el ultimo grupo había salido, de inmediato reconocí a Tonks, su cabello era negro y su ropa era de combate.

"Tonks?" le dije, mientras me acercaba para abrazarla. "Que haces aquí?"

"Tenia que venir," replico y entendí. Me miro con curiosidad. "Que estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que serias de las primeras en entrar en batalla."

Me reí sarcásticamente. "Mama no quiso."

Tonks asintió, apuntándome con el dedo. "Querrás decir que Harry no quiso."

Me podía leer como un libro. "Tienes razón," admití mientras se escuchaba una gran explosión haciendo que mi interior ardiera por estar afuera. "Si Harry no estuviera aquí, habría ignorado a mama."

"Quien esta afuera? Nymphadora, te fuiste sin mi?" hablo una voz a través del túnel, una mujer mayor, que tenia un gorrito sobre su cabeza, llego valseando a la Sala.

"Ah Ginevra, reconocería ese pelo en cualquier lugar. Nyphadora no pudo ponerme al tanto de los por menores, quizá tu si lo puedas hacer."

"Honestamente ahora no se tanto," admití, sonriendo tiernamente a Augusta Longbottom. "Lo único que se es que los estudiantes…"

"Evacuaron," finalizo por mi. "Lo se he esperado toda la noche para poder pasar."

Nuestra atención se poso en el Trio quien acababa de llegar se veían complacidos. Ron cargaba los colmillos del basilisco, fue cuando supe que la copa había sido destruida. Lo único que quedaba era la diadema.

Cuando Harry me pidió que saliera del cuarto, estaba feliz, nunca estuve mas contenta de alejarme de el. Me libero, aunque tuve que fingir que no lo escuche decir que tenia que regresar. _Lo siento Harry, esto es algo que tengo que hacer._

Tonks miraba a través de una ventana, observando, en busca de su esposo. Cuando me acerque a ella para ayudarla en la búsqueda, saco su varita y empezó a apuntar a varias direcciones. Yo seguí su ejemplo.

Lanzando hechizo tras hechizo a los mortifagos me sentí en éxtasis. Los largos meses de no haber usado mi lengua, amasando mi varita y renunciando a las acciones en contra de los Carrow. Cada encantamiento me liberaba de aquellos días. Cada hechizo que cumplía su efecto me embelesaba.

"Ese es Remus?" pregunto Tonks, colocando su cara en contra de un cristal. Estábamos lejos y a oscuras para alcanzar a ver con claridad, aunque las luces y los hechizos de los alrededores salían por doquier dándonos la oportunidad de poder ver la cara de los combatientes.

"Tonks!" grite mientras me avente sobre ella, ya que un rayo de luz venia directamente al cristal en donde ella se apoyaba. "No vas a poder encontrar a Lupin sin cabeza."

Grawp paso a través de la ventana. Escuche la voz de Ron que decía, "Espero que aplaste a uno de ellos."

"Mientras no sea a alguno de los nuestros!" Le grite mientras Tonks y yo volvíamos a nuestro trabajo. Sentí la mirada de Harry posarse en mi mientras disparaba. _Espero que te sientas orgullosos de mi_, pensé, disparando otro hechizo en contra de un mortifago.

Cuando Tonks corrió a encontrar a Lupin, trate de buscar el consejo del Trio, pero Harry me dijo que me quedara y me mantuviera a salvo. Si no hubiera mostrado tal preocupación, tal vez me hubiera enojado. En vez de eso solo los mire irse hacia el corredor de la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Varios hechizos rompieron los ventanales cercanos de donde estaba, la lluvia de cristales no se hizo esperar. Espere a que terminara antes de levantarme y sacudirme. Al hacerlo me di fuerzas, y de nuevo volví a la ventana a seguir lanzando hechizos.

Al levantar la vista pude ver como un rayo de luz verde se dirigía a mi, me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Al hacerlo tropecé con Colin, estaba detrás de mi, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Sabia que no podías cumplir tu promesa," dijo.

"Deja eso y mejor ayúdame," replique, con alegría en mi rostro. Apunte a la ventana de al lado. "Colócate en esa."

"Reducto!" lanzo magistralmente.

Ambos nos colocamos en nuestras respectivos marcos, lanzando cuanto hechizo sabíamos. Colin reía de forma rara.

Después de veinte minutos de combate, nos lanzamos al suelo para tomar un respiro. Al hacerlo pude aspirar el olor de algo quemado que venia justo del corredor donde el Trio estaba. Colin corrió directo hacia el.

Corrí tras el, justo para ver como Goyle sobre pasaba su poder y le quitaba su varita. Goyle sin tanto esfuerzo aventó al chico en contra de la pared, estrellándose y caer inconciente.

Corrí mas, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, pero no atine ninguno. Ni siquiera escuche el hechizo que me desarmo, mi varita rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Draco. Estaba sentado contra la pared, su cara y cabello estaba cubiertos de tizne, su ropa estaba quemada y el sudor resbalaba por su nariz. Miro la varita, rápidamente la tomo y me la aventó, pero no hizo nada cuando Goyle me torturo.

Caí de rodillas y pronto colapse en el suelo gritando, sintiendo nuevamente los efectos de la maldición que Goyle me lanzaba. Draco miro indiferente mientras el dolor se esparcía a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando hubo terminado, levante la mirada buscando, rogando por ayuda a Draco. En vez de eso, se estremeció al oír que la batalla estaba acercándose al corredor y mas allá, sonó como si los Mortifagos hubieran entrado al castillo.

Goyle sonrío. Con su varita aun en mi pecho, miro a Draco y le pregunto, "No me vas a ayudar?"

Draco levanto su mano derecha, estaba chamuscada. "No la puedo usar Goyle."

"Tampoco pudiste hacer nada allá dentro!" apunto violentamente hacia donde se supone debería de estar la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. "Si le hubieras ayudado a Crabbe, el estaría vivo. Es tu culpa que este muerto!"

"Cállate!" grito Draco.

"No te gusto?" Goyle le pregunto. "Tal vez," mientras se escuchaban gritos de horror a través del corredor, "tal vez has estado actuando en complicidad con Potter durante todo este tiempo. Seguro que tu también quieres la caída del Señor Oscuro!"

"Te dije que te callaras!"

Mas de una vez tuve la oportunidad de arrebatarle la varita de Colin a Goyle, pero no lo hice. Esta era la batalla de Draco, no la mía, y quería verlo.

Goyle continúo hablando. "O tal vez la quieres a ella!" Se volvió a mi. Lamió sus labios con la anticipación del tormento que estaba seguro volvería a infligir. "Que opinas Weasley? A quien debo matar primero, a ti, después al animal…?" dijo mientras apuntaba a Colin quien se empezaba a mover en el suelo. "…y después Potter."

Me abrace. Si iba a morir, no le Daria la satisfacción de verme rogar. Cerré los ojos, esperando que pasara rápido. Debí haber tomado la varita cuando podía. _Te amo Harry._

"Avada Kedav-"

"Stupefy!"

Abrí rápidamente los ojos y vi como Goyle chocaba contra la pared y caía al suelo, liberando la varita robada. Su cabeza giro sobre su cuello. Draco alzo la varita en la mano izquierda tan alto, temblando tan violentamente que no pude entender como fue capaz de dar en el blanco.

Dejo caer la varita, el cayo de rodillas. La mirada del Slytherin era salvaje. Miraba el cuerpo obeso de Goyle, respiraba pesadamente.

Me levante. Mis músculos dolían mientras me inclinaba para ver la cara de Draco y decirle. "Gracias por salvar mi vida."

Se encontró con mis ojos. El sudor resbalaba sobre sus parpados, los serró para quitar el agua. Trago antes de decir. "Alguien tiene que estar vivo para responder por mi."

Sacudí la cabeza y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. No acepto y como pudo se levanto. Temblaba, también le dolía el cuerpo.

"Que paso en la Sala de Requerimientos?" le cuestione. Draco se balanceo y trato de equilibrar con la pared. "Trate," silbo. "No me hables mas Weasley. Ya hice todo lo que podía."

Colin gruño. Mire como se tomaba la cabeza y le ayude a levantarse, colocando su varita en la mano. "Vamos Colin. Volvamos a nuestras ventanas," dije, antes de voltear a ver a Draco.

Apunto al suelo a unos metros de distancia de el a un charco que estaba en el suelo. "La diadema se destruyo," dijo "Pensé que te gustaría saber."

Cuando regresamos las ventanas habían sido remplazadas por un gran hoyo. La batalla seguía abajo, cientos de luces iluminaban los suelos de la escuela, gritos de dolor se unían a los gritos de triunfo.

Mientras observábamos, Draco huyo. "Ya vienen!" No se detuvo, ni siquiera para ofrecer ayuda. Y aunque acababa de salvar mi vida, se rehúso totalmente a pelear. Si no lo beneficiaba no se arriesgaría.

Gritos se escucharon del corredor de donde provenía Malfoy. Colin y yo nos preparamos con las varitas en alto, preparados para cualquier batalla.

Michael, Cho, Sarah, Terry y Anthony llegaron a nuestro corredor seguidos de cinco encapuchados. El quinteto Ravenclaw se defendía magníficamente, pero los mortifagos se defendían muy bien y hacían que mis compañeros se dirigieran directo a nosotros.

Colin y yo nos tuvimos que contener, demasiado asustados de lanzar un hechizo y dañar a los nuestros. Terry cayo, su cabeza sangraba y Colin aprovecho la oportunidad para ir en contra del mortifago.

Cho tropezó cayéndose, su varita rodó. Otro mortifago se acerco a ella y estaba a punto de subirse a su cuerpo.

"NO!" grite y lance un hechizo tan fuerte que mi oponente prácticamente voló unos cuantos metros antes de caer al suelo.

El duelo entre Sarah y su mortifago acabo al mismo tiempo con ella en el suelo junto a Terry quejándose. El enemigo encapuchado me miro y lanzo un hechizo con una mirada siniestra, la luz era negra. No fui lo suficientemente rápida.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, las manos de Colin estaban en mi, aventándome con fuerza. Caí duramente al piso. Su heroico acto lo acabo pagando caro, recibió el hechizo directamente en el pecho…

"COLIN!" Temblé al ver su pequeño cuerpo paso por el gran hoyo que se había formado en donde nuestras ventanas habían estado, su varita también voló. Trate de hacer algo pero era demasiado tarde.

Mire abajo a la oscuridad, sollozando, llamándolo y sin percatarme o importarme lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. No supe cual era el hechizo que se me había dirigido, no sabia si lo había matado, pero si no lo había hecho, dudo que hubiera podido sobrevivir la caída.

Colin Creevey, mi primer beso, el primer chico que se fijo en mi, un niño que se había convertido en hombre peleando en esta guerra en donde se supone ni siquiera debía estar, yacía fallecido en el suelo del castillo. No sobreviviría por que se había sacrificado por mi. Era sin duda un Gryffindor.

Cho y Sarah gentilmente me abrazaron y alejaron del hoyo y me llevaron junto a su grupo. Los cinco mortifagos habían sido vencidos pero sus estragos seguían latiendo. Terry tenia una hemorragia. El brazo izquierdo de Michael estaba mal herido, y las varitas de Cho y Anthony estaban partidas a la mitad.

Estaba en shock. Si acaso ayude en decidir en donde teníamos que llevar a nuestros heridos, ni lo recuerdo. Cho decidió quedarse con los chicos y protegerlos. Sarah y yo corrimos para adentrarnos al castillo y así reincorporarnos en la batalla. Mientras corría mi mente se volvía mas clara y sabia que tenia que vengarme por la muerte de Colin.

Cuando Sarah y yo alcanzamos el balcón principal el ruido era ensordecedor. Los duelos se estaban llevando a cabo abajo y en las escalinatas. Sobre nosotros la profesora Trelawney junto a Parvati y Lavander mandaban una cascada de bolas de cristal. Pude sonreír, pensando que por primera vez serian útiles.

"Profesora nosotras le ayudaremos!" Sarah dijo al acercarnos.

Guiando las bolas de cristal con sus varitas daban justo en el tiro y celebraban con grandes sonrisas, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos por que el balcón en donde se apoyaban exploto y tanto Sarah como Lavander cayeron.

Parvati y yo tratamos de amortiguar su caída, pero aun así chocaron contra el suelo. Pude ver como Fenrir Greyback se acerco a los cuerpos, la voz de Hermione se escucho. Una mano sin dueño mando a volar a la bestia.

"Muévanse chicas!" Trelawney nos ordeno mientras pasaba a un lado de nosotras. Llevaba en sus brazos una bola de cristal gigante que iba destinada al hombre lobo. "Tengo mas!" grito. "Mas para el que quiera!" Toma-"

Su voz fue interrumpida por una manada de arañas gigantes que acababan de entrar. Las horribles creaturas no tenían bando, los enemigos que segundos atrás peleaban entre ellos se unieron para pelear contra ellas.

Las arañas se fueron cuando Hagrid apareció…se lo llevaron, Harry salio corriendo tras el llamándolo, ignorando los hechizos que por poco lo alcanzaban.

Con las arañas fuera del territorio nos rodeo el silencio, sin advertencia alguna los duelos volvieron a comenzar, por lo que corrí a las escaleras para unirme a la batalla.

En las escaleras me encontré con Draco, se alejaba de la pelea. Su labio estaba abierto. Su mirada cayo sobre la mía, nos entendimos en silencio. No éramos enemigos, pero tampoco amigos. Al pasarlo no pude dejar de pensar que en verdad el vivía en un mundo gris.

Coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y me aventó unas cuantos pulgadas, por que un hechizo iba dirigido a mi. Quebró una piedra del muro. Solo levanto dos dedos, como indicándome que eran ya dos veces las que me había salvado. "No lo olvides!" silbo mientras corrió a esconderse no se a donde.

Al llegar al piso superior una mujer muy familiar se encontraba en duelo. Detuvo a su enemigo y viro para encontrar a su siguiente victima.

"Alecto!" grite detrás de ella.

Dio vuelta lentamente y mientras lo hacia reía como loca. "Weasley, deseaba encontrarme contigo." Acomodo su varita en la mano izquierda y después a la derecha como tratando de encontrar la pose mas confortable.

Alce mi varita, lista para atacar. "Pensé que te habían capturado."

"Me perdí," contesto. Un mortifago se cayo a su lado ella simplemente lo ignoro. "De verdad crees que voy a perder este duelo?"

"Profesora Carrow," le dije mofándome de ella, "usted perdió desde el momento que piso esta escuela."

Lanzo un hechizo azul pero logre convocar un escudo. Volvió a mandarlo pero mi protección seguía. Cuando estaba por lanzar el sexto rompí el hechizo en pedazos lanzándolo hacia ella.

Mientras se rompía grite "Chiroptera!" gloriosas luces negras y moradas salieron de mi varita para chocar contra su cara cuadrada. De su nariz explotaron varios murciélagos y así comenzó el efecto de mis adorables moco murciélagos.

Mientras estaba tirada en el suelo murmurando y sangrando, me acerque a su oído. "Nunca descubriste como nos comunicábamos," susurre, saque de mi bolsillo una moneda del ED y se la coloque en la mano. "Quédese con el cambio, profesora."

Me levante orgullosa de mi victoria y de nuevo me uní a la batalla. Pelee duro, por Colin, por lo heridos, por los que ya habían caído, por la paz, por la vida y la felicidad. Por Harry.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve paliando contra Alecto. Pero los mortifagos cautelosamente abandonaron el castillo bajo las ordenes de Voldemort. La entrada del corredor se vacío y al final estaba George. Corrí abrazarlo.

"Sabia que no te quedarías en el cuarto," dijo obviamente orgulloso de mi. Me despeino y luego me tomo de la mano. "Debemos de ayudar con los heridos. Vamos a levantar la moral."

Asentí, entumecí de miedo. "En donde esta Fred?" le pregunte mientras lo buscaba.

"Se fue con otro grupo guiándolos por un pasaje secreto." George replico. "Tenemos una apuesta. Para ver quien vence mas seguidores de Voldi, pero después de 10 ya perdí la cuenta.

Entramos al Gran Salón en donde se comenzaban a llevar a los heridos para curarlos y colocar a los difuntos. Las mesas no estaban. Madam Pomfrey, Ernie y un grupo de estudiantes se dedicaban a los mas graves.

Cho y Anthony sin ayuda de sus varitas cargaban a Terry. Cho lloraba incontrolablemente y Anthony parecía que iba a colapsar. La sangre ya no goteaba de la cabeza del Ravenclaw, Michael se paro en frente de mi, con lágrimas en sus mejillas. "El era mi mejor amigo…"murmuro, supe que Terry no había sobrevivido.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar a su perdida. Un grito inhumano lleno los oídos de todos los que estábamos en el Gran Salón. Me tomo unos segundos percatarme que salía de la boca de mi hermano George y un segundo mas saber que lo causaba.

"FRED! NO! NO! NO!"

George me dejo y corrió hacia un cuerpo sin vida sobre el cual mama lloraba. No podía entender que era lo que pasaba. Mis sentidos se congelaron. Mi entendimiento estaba dañado. Trataba de entender al acercarme a mi familia, tratando de reconocer el cabello rojo y las pecas, la sonrisa en su cara, pero no se movía…

Fred estaba…

Oh Dios no!

La emoción me golpeo igual que una hola golpea una roca. Perdí el control sobre mis movimientos, colapse a mis rodillas, sosteniendo una parte del cuerpo que mama y George dejaron libre, desesperadamente tratando de moverlo para entender que esto no era verdad, como si mi tacto pudiera revivir al cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano.

Yo era su hermano favorito. Se suponía que yo lo iba a proteger. Por que estaba muerto? Por que no lo pude salvar? Por que?

"Mi muchacho!" grito papa.

Alce la vista y aunque veía borroso pude ver como Billl y Fleur llegaban para colocar los cuerpos de Lupin y Tonks cerca de nosotros. Un golpe mas. Fred…Lupin…Tonks…Que pasaría con Teddy? Tan pequeño. Nunca conocería a sus padres…

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron a nuestro lado. Hermione me abrazo para que pudiera deshogarme. Después llego Charlie, la familia completa, un mar rojo con un punto café y uno rubio se reunía alrededor de nuestro Fred.

No, no era toda mi familia. Mire alrededor. George sostenía la cabeza de Fred. Mama lloraba sobre su pecho, cada uno de ellos sostenía una parte de el. Faltaba una persona, un jovencito que se había convertido en parte de mi familia desde que piso por primera vez la estación de King Cross. Harry no estaba aquí.

Hermione me miro y se acerco aun mas a mi. Las palabras sobraban por que ella tampoco sabia donde estaba Harry. Si lo hubiera conocido bien como decía hacerlo, de seguro estaba en algún lugar culpándose de lo que había pasado.

"Me pueden dejar a solas con el por favor?" George susurro.

Al levantarme la realidad golpeo mi cerebro. El Gran Salón estaba envuelto en lagrimas. Cho, Michael y Anthony estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Terry. Susan, Hannah, Ernie y otros Hufflepuffs lloraban por la perdida de Summerby.

Neville estaba parado en la entrada escaneando a la concurrencia, buscando a alguien. Un franatico grito proveniente de un corredor interrumpió su búsqueda. Luna corrió directo a sus brazos. Me aleje de Hermione para unirme a su abrazo. Estas dos personas estuvieron junto a mi los pasados meses. Eran mi propio trío. Me abrazaron y juntos lloramos.

"Deberíamos ayudarles a los demás con los caídos," sugirió Neville.

Luna y yo nos colocamos cada una a su lado y salimos, pisábamos madera, piedra y sangre, era un caos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se podía sentir la tragedia mas que adentro del castillo.

Los que estaban físicamente bien ayudaban a los heridos a entrar. Katie y Leanne ayudaban a Coote, quien se desangraba de la pierna izquierda. Dean y Seamus cargaban a Angelina que tenia la cara cubierta de sangre.. Mas y mas estudiantes pasaban, cada par ayudando a los heridos o llevándoles el cuerpo a sus familiares, algunos no los reconocí, a la mayoría si.

"Oh no," Neville susurro, deteniéndose junto a un pequeño cuerpo, "Colin…"

No se si fue la fe la que nos guío a el o si sabia en donde buscar. Mi memoria recreo su caída, las historias después de eso. Cuantas veces lo habrán movido hasta este instante, ignorante y en paz sin sufrir los estragos de una batalla que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor.

"Siempre le gustaste," Luna me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Esto me hizo sentir peor. Si el no hubiera sentido algo por mi me habría empujado? No podía imaginarme a un Colin que no se arriesgara por proteger a otros, especialmente después de haber sido un guardián Secreto."

"Murió por salvarme," susurre.

Neville paso su brazo bajo su hombro y lo levanto, quise ayudarlo, pero no me podía mover.

"Neville," Olliver Wood le hablo, revelando su presencia junto a la Demelza. "déjame ayudarte." Oliver con cuidado tomo los pies de Colin y juntos lo cargaron hacia el gran Salón.

"Me pueden ayudar?" Demelza pregunto. "Una chica esta ahí…" dijo apuntándola. "No la puedo yo sola."

Luna se ofreció hacerlo. Sola en la oscuridad, reflexionando, tratando de mantener las agallas. Respire con dificultad, tratando de deshacerme del dolor.

El aire de la noche me llevo un suave sollozo. Seguí el sonido hasta encontrar a Angerona, quien lloraba en el suelo, abrazándose así misma.

"Ang?" le llame, sintiendo el lado protector emerger. "Que haces aquí?"

Me abrazo llorando. Duramos meses juntas y nunca la había visto hacerlo. Se puso muy triste cuando Simon estaba en las mazmorras, pero demostró fortaleza. Siempre fue tan fuerte, viéndola llorar me hizo ver la pequeña de once años que siempre estuvo ahí.

"Lo siento Ginny," dijo entre sollozos. "Me escabullí. Quería pelear. Lo siento. No debí haber regresado. Tengo tanto miedo."

"Estas viva," le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo. "Vamos a curar tu hombro. Vas a estar bien."

"Lo siento mucho," repetía. "Quiero a mi mami…"

Era raro escucharla hablar de ese modo después de que ella siempre trato de demostrar que era todo lo contrario. "Todos esta bien," la tranquilice. "Esta bien. Te vamos a llevar adentro."

"Pero quiero irme a mi casa," susurro, eso rompió mi corazón. "No quiero pelear mas."

"Lo se," replique, mi voz se quebró. Todos queríamos irnos a casa, lejos de este desastre, de la muerte, pero la muerte solo nos dejaría en paz si esta noche salíamos victoriosos. "Todo va estar bien," repetí.

Fue cuando lo sentí…_Lo sentí…_

Fue como cuando el trataba de mirarme con disimulo hace tanto. Lo sentí, pero esta vez no trataba de mirarme, el trataba de alejarse de mi. Podía sentir el dolor de su corazón que emanaba desde debajo de su capa. Vire a su dirección, deseando que pudiera ver cuanto lo necesitaba, pero las pisadas me indicaron que el se había alejado.

Me gustaría decirles que si en ese momento yo hubiese sabido que el se dirigía a su muerte, lo hubiera dejado hacerlo, pero no soy tan noble. Ni siquiera soy tan fuerte como la mayoría lo cree. Hubiera sido egoísta y le hubiera rogado por que se quedara. Pero díganme honestamente cuantos de ustedes no hubieran hecho lo mismo?

Lleve a Angerona al Gran Salón, la abrase en forma de despedida y Ernie se encargo de ella. Neville le llevaba a Hanna un chico que no conocía.

"Como estas?" Neville me pregunto.

Sacudí la cabeza. No existían las palabras para poder describirle lo que sentía. Neville asintió, comprensivo, se acerco abrazarme.

"Tuve una platica un poco peculiar con Harry hace unos momentos," dijo. "Me dijo que la serpiente de Voldemort tiene que morir."

Me maraville ante Neville. Era la primera vez que usaba el nombre en vez del ridículo titulo. Fruncí el ceño tratando de entender por que se lo había dicho. "Te dijo por que?" pregunte.

"No, solo me dijo que tiene que morir."

_Tiene que morir_, me repetí.

"Han visto a Harry?" Ron pregunto mientras se acercaba con Luna y Hermione. "No lo hemos visto desde que Voldemort paro la batalla.

Neville les contó la historia. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron terrible miradas. Neville pregunto. "No se habrá entregado verdad?"

"Si es capaz," dije. Mire a Hermione que asintió mientras las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, confirmando lo que acababa de decir. Trate de no llorar.

"Ginny," Percy me hablo. Mire a mi recién perdonado hermano. "Georege no quiere hablar mas que contigo."

Me acerque a George todavía seguía sentado cerca de la cabeza de Fred. Ya no lloraba amargamente, solo lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos. Me miro mientras me sentaba a su lado, le trate de brindar una sonrisa, pero no pude.

"La cosa de tener un gemelo," susurro. "Es que nunca se tiene que mirar en un espejo para reconocerse. "Acaricio la cara de Fred. "Como se supone que ahora me reconoceré."

Lo tome de la mano y me recosté en su hombro, mirando siempre la cara de Fred, replique. "Por eso aun seguimos con vida George…para recordarte quien eres."

"Te quiero Ginny," dijo. Suspiro, serro sus ojos, exhalo haciendo que los pelos rojos de Fred se movieran. "Encuentra a Harry," susurro "encuentra a ese flacucho y dile que mas vale que no se entregue. Dile que yo quiero seguir peleando. Que yo…" se detuvo cuando su voz se quebró. "Yo se que matándolo no me devolverá a Fred, pero me hará sentir mejor."

Le hubiera respondido pero mi cuerpo se hundió, sentía que mi respiración se había quedado atrapada en mi garganta, mi corazón literalmente se brinco un latido y de pronto comenzó a latir rápidamente de nuevo tratando de alcanzar el ritmo. Un frío inmenso paso a través de mis dedos, mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cara.

"Algo anda mal." Dije.

Me levante y fui con Ron y Hermione. Neville y Luna estaban cerca de ellos. Tome a Ron por el brazo y le suplique con la mirada.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Harry," le dije. "Fue en busca de la serpiente?"

"Tal vez," dijo Ron decepcionado,"No nos dijo a donde iría."

Hermione me halo hacia ella, mirándome a mi y a Ron desesperadamente. "Ginny tiene razón. Necesitamos encontrarlo antes…" miro al reloj del Gran Salón. Habían pasado 10 minutos mas, pero la batalla aun no se había reanudado.

"_Harry Potter esta muerto…"_

Las pestilentes palabras acuchillaron mi corazón, mi alma, mi esencia. Las horribles palabras que Voldemort había pronunciado hacían eco en mi cabeza. Mire rápidamente a Ron y Hermione demandándoles por una respuesta. Pero su mirada era igual que la mía.

"Miente." Escupí.

"_La batalla fue ganada. Han perdido a la mitad. Mis mortifagos los sobrepasan y el niño que __vivió ya no lo esta…"_

"NO ES VERDAD!" grite.

No después de Colin, no después de Lupin y Tonks, no después de…Fred…No después de Fred…Se trataba de Harry, quien se había salvado de morir cuando apenas tenia un año…y lo había vuelto hacer cada año después de su undécimo cumpleaños. Seguramente solo nos quería desmoralizar…Harry…mi Harry no podía estar muerto.

Seguí a los demás, sujeta frenéticamente de la camiseta de mi hermano, deseando, rezando que las palabras no fueran ciertas. Me seque las lagrimas, sin saber de donde venían por que ya había llorado demasiado. Hermione se acerco mientras salíamos.

Escuche los sollozos de la profesora McGonagall, un sonido que ni siquiera sabia que existía. Siempre la había visto tan entera y fuerte. Que podría hacer que una mujer así perdiera el control?

"NO!" Ron grito, el era mas alto que yo y podía ver que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no ocupe presenciar la escena para saber que era lo que pasaba. La voz de Hermione me penetro.

La gente comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y la vista fue clara. En las manos de Hagrid estaba un hombre de cabellos negros, muy desordenados…tenia sus lentes chuecos sobre la nariz. No podía ser verdad…no podía…

Harry!HARRY!

Su piel tal vez todavía estaba tibia y llena de vida. Sus labios talvez aun se estaban recuperando del ultimo respiro. Su corazón aun temblaba por el forzoso latido que se lo obligo a dar. Pero ya se había ido, ya se había ido y solo su cuerpo quedaba tendido en los brazos de Hagrid.

Como podía ser esto posible? Su cuarto estaba listo en nuestra casa. Su baúl estaba en el ático. Yo estaba aquí, esperando por el. Y si todas estas cosas estaban aquí para el, no tenia sentido que el se hubiera ido. No tenia sentido…

Mi visión se nublo sabia que una cascada de lagrimas saldrían. No me las seque. No me importaba que nunca parasen, nunca lo harían, hasta que el fuego de mis ojos se extinguiera y yo también, llevándome toda evidencia de vida.

Pero no era así como me sentía en ese momento? Sin fuego, sin brillo, sin vida. La razón de mi existir había muerto. Mi corazón había sido tomado de la profundidad de mi pecho y lo habían trozado. Que razón había para seguir adelante? Que razón existía si el único hombre a quien había amado estaba muerto?

Nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Me engañe al pensar que había tiempo suficiente para aquellas palabras. Acaso el lo sabría? Sabría el antes de dar su ultimo respiro cuanto me importaba? O moriría pensando que nadie lo amaba?

Harry Potter…El niño que vivió…my Corazón…mi alma gemela…estaba muerto.

…Y yo había muerto con el…

Si acaso me paso por la mente que el mundo se había acabado, estaba totalmente equivocada. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por una estampida de personas, lo suficientemente valientes para destruir el mago que acababa de destruir mi vida.

_Neville no, por favor…_

"Me uniré a ti el día que el infierno se congele!" Neville grito. Se volvió hacia los demás y grito "Ejercito de Dumbledore!"

Me uní a ellos y a sus gritos, no supe de donde salieron mis fuerzas. Voldemort había cometido un error, no importaba que nuestros héroes hubieran muerto por defendernos, ya fuera Dumbledore o Harry, eso solo nos embravecía para acabar lo que ellos habían empezado.

Si Neville no tenia éxito, me ofrecía para ser la siguiente, y morir en el intento. Tenia una cuenta pendiente con Voldemort. Me había quitado demasiado, era tiempo de aclarar las cuentas.

Mientras Neville estaba en fuego, la atmosfera se transformo. Los refuerzos llegaron de Homsmeade sus habitantes y del bosque los centauros que por fin se habían decidido por un bando. Y Neville en un rápido movimiento, saco la espada de Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador y le corto la cabeza a Naguini.

Voldemort chillo al ver muerta a su serpiente y se dirigió a la entrada del Gran Salón, literalmente voló a las entrañas del castillo. _No te vas a salir con la tuya_, pensé, corriendo detrás de el. Luna y Hermione me gritaron que me detuviera, pero no las escuche. Si tenia que morir tratando de vengarme por todas las personas muertas esa noche, no me importaba, lo iba hacer. Y aunque la causa me brindaba el suficiente coraje, no lo podía alcanzar.

Hermione me jalo en la entrada del Gran Salón, a tiempo para ver como una maldición golpeaba el muro. Me abrazo y Luna se coloco a mi costado. Fue cuando la vimos. La perversa mujer se reía de la agonía provocada.

La rabia me lleno cada poro del cuerpo. Yo necesitaba matarla, eso era lo que importaba, solo faltaba decidirme cual hechizo utilizar.

"Juntas," Hermione dijo con la quijada endurecida.

"Por Harry," dijo Luna, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto.

Nos dirigimos hacia Bellatrix que sonrío ante el reto, le lanzamos hechizos a la vez y por todos los ángulos habidos y por haber, pero nos llevaba ventaja. Nuestro duelo fue furioso, frustrante al ver como aquella mujer podía con las tres. Empezó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas, pero no nos alcanzaban era como si hubiésemos bebido suerte liquida, y no me importo esa luz verde que paso a un lado de mi y que casi me alcanza por un centímetro.

"MI HIJA NO! PERRA!"

El profesor Slughorn una vez me dijo que mi mama era una excelente duelista en sus días. Si no la conociera, hubiera jurado que seguía practicando en sus tiempos libres. Mama y Bellatrix pelearon con la misma determinación, los hechizos volaban, las maldiciones también, las palabras se intercambiaban.

Todo el castillo se detuvo para ver dos peleas. Mama contra Bellatrix y Voldemort contra Slughorn, Kingsley y McGonagall. Fue cuando mama le lanzo la maldición asesina a la sirviente mas leal de Voldemort cuando todos aplaudieron y se llenaron de jubilo.

Con un movimiento de varita Voldemort se deshizo de sus contendientes. Alzo su varita directo a mi madre, pero en ese instante una voz se escucho.

"_Protego!"_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir cuando reconocí su voz. Cuando Harry dejo caer la capa estaba intacto, estaba vivo, grite, pero mis gritos fueron ahogados por los gritos de los demás, los cuales anunciaban que Harry no estaba muerto. Quise correr hacia el, pero una mirada hacia el y otra a Vodemort me dijo que esta lucha aun no acababa.

Caminaban dando círculos. Supe que Voldemort no ganaría. Harry saldría victorioso, y si no lo hacia…_bueno_, lo mejor para el es que tuviera un milagro bajo la manga por que mas de cien combatientes no lo dejarían salir con vida del castillo.

"Yo se cosas que tu no sabes, Tom Riddle," dijo Harry. "Yo se muchas cosas que tu no sabes. Quieres escuchar alguna antes de que cometas otro error?"

"Se trata del amor otra vez?" Siseo Voldemort.

El poder que Lord Voldemort jamás conoció. _Era el amor?_ Mas te vale lector, creer que era el amor. El amor que Ron y Hermione mostraron al acompañar a Harry en su misión que parecía no tener esperanza. Esta el amor de esta chica que mantuvo a Harry a flote aun en las condiciones mas adversas. Estaba el amor de todas las personas que esa noche se encontraban ahí, dispuestas a dar la vida por otros. Eso era amor, lealtad, devoción, amistad.

Su circulo se cerraba cada vez mas, conocimiento y entendimiento salía de cada uno de ellos. Voldemort como una vil serpiente, retorcía las palabras de Harry.

"Así que todo se reduce a eso, no es así?" susurro Harry. "Sabe la varita que su antiguo amo fue desarmado? Por que si lo sabe…Yo soy el verdadero amo de la varita de Saúco."

Los rayos de Sol aparecían. Los hechizos fueron lanzados. Harry gano.

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar a el, pero yo fui la segunda, trate desesperadamente de abrazarlo, tocarlo y besarlo, decirle lo que desde hace tiempo quería. Pero no pude todos querían acercarse a su héroe, tocar una parte de su salvador.

Horas después, el jubilo no cesaba. Harry estaba ocupado, como era de esperarse. Hablaba con todos, confortándolos y escuchando las noticias de todo el país, de cómo los mortifagos estaban siendo atrapados y las personas bajo la maldición Imperio se liberaban de el.

Mire como desapareció bajo su capa y sentí que pasaba nuevamente a mi lado. Luche contra mi misma, quería seguirlo, pero sabia sin saber realmente por que, el necesitaba hablar con otras dos personas. Mire a Ron y Hermione justo cuando se levantaban y salían del Gran Salón.

El tiempo paso, mientras mama seguía acariciando mi cabello. Se detuvo a preguntarme. "No vas a ir a buscar a Harry?" Inmediatamente reanudo su tarea.

Trague despacio. Tratando de separar mis deseos. Quería estar con mi familia, abrazarlos y apoyarlos, pero también necesitaba encontrar a Harry, abrazarlo, decirle que había esperado por el y que lo amaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Ve," mama dijo, empujándome un poco. "Podemos manejarnos sin ti, no te preocupes."

Me levante y me dirigí por donde vi que el Trío se había ido. Vi a Neville quien estaba sentado junto a las gemelas Patil, Hannah y otras admiradoras, la espada de Gryffindor brillaba a su lado. Levanto su mirada cuando pase y me brindo una hermosa sonrisa y levanto su sándwich diciéndome adiós.

Seguí adelante encontrándome con Luna quien estaba sentada con Dean y Seamus, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Dean. Ella les hablaba acerca de los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados y no pude evitar reírme. Reír me hizo sentir bien.

También vi a la familia Malfoy sentados solos, mirándose como si estuvieran fuera de lugar. Draco por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Sus padres y el estaban intactos y a salvo. Malfoy me busco con la mirada, se inclino un poco a modo de saludo, yo asentí también.

Me detuve a la entrada del Gran Salón y ahogue un grito de placer al ver a dos personas que caminaban hacia mi. Ron y Hermione con sus manos entrelazadas, se pararon en frente de mi, estaban mas cerca que nunca.

"Esto quiere decir que tengo que empezar a buscar mi vestido para la boda!" Les pregunte mientras buscaba la respuesta en su mirada.

Ron rió nerviosamente y después miro a Hermione. "Detén tu Hipogrifo," Ron dijo, "Acabamos de descubrir lo que sentimos. No hablemos de matrimonio todavía."

"Apenas se dieron cuenta?" repetí, mientras miraba a Hermione con mirada de sabiduría. Ella se sonrojo, se encogió de hombros y sonrío. "Entonces," dije, "En donde esta Harry?"

"Esta descansando," replico Ron. "Esta en nuestro dormitorio. No quiere ser interrumpido por nadie."

"Oh," dije simplemente.

Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de Ron, el cual se puso rojo, mientras ella sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. "Al rato te vemos," dijo mientras me la entregaba.

Subí las ultimas escaleras rumbo a la torre, mientras ascendía cada escalón en mi mente volvía cada imagen de los últimos meses, todas las cosas que había vivido, todas las cosas que habían pasado. Había esperado pacientemente por Harry. Fue su amor el que me mantuvo de pie. Fue su recuerdo el que me llenaba para seguir luchando. Y ahora estaba aquí, peleo y gano, solo para encontrar la paz en el primer lugar que el llamo hogar.

La dama gorda no estaba. No importaba la puerta estaba abierta. Pase por ella y entre a la Sala Común. Una parte de ella había colapsado revelando así el cielo azul. La chimenea aun conservaba un poco de fuego, sus cenizas enrarecían el aire.

La puerta de Harry estaba abierta lo suficiente para poder pasar através de ella inadvertidamente. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me acerque a la cama, podía observar la silueta del amor de mi vida através de las sabanas, apenas iluminadas por la luz de la mañana. Espere escuchar su profunda respiración o hasta unos cuantos ronquidos de un hombre cansado. Pero no los había, en vez de eso escuche su voz, "Ginny."

Deje caer la capa, revelándome. Se puso sus lentes para verme mejor, y lentamente una sonrisa se formo en su cara, una mirada de alivio y expectación apareció en el.

Abrí la boca tratando de decir algo, nada, las palabras no pudieron salir. Todo lo que una vez le hubiera querido decir ahora sonaba trivial, todo lo que una vez planee decirle desapareció de mi pensamiento. Solo había una cosa que necesitaba decirle, solo una cosa que podía resumir todo aquello que sentía.

"Te amo Harry," susurre mientras me acercaba a su cama.

Asintió, extendió la mano, sonriendo ampliamente mas de lo que ya estaba. Tome su mano y el me halo a su lado, sentir el calor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el mío, y descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Nada más importaba. Solo estar juntos.

"Yo también te amo Ginny."

Sonreí y unas lagrimas de alegría salieron de mis ojos. Nos abrasamos con fuerza y así lloramos por un rato, hasta que ambos nos dormimos. Por primera vez en varios meses nos despertaríamos contentos.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien, solo nos hacen falta dos y acabamos, pero no se preocupen ya ando en la búsqueda de otra traducción.

Nympha13 no creas que no he visitado tu pagina –Chocolate y menta- Muchas gracias por el honor concedido.

Muchas gracias a Ricardo me encanto tu indirecta, Evasis solo dos, Karol93, Krisy Weasley Potter, Susy snape gracias por lo del 8 libro, Zafiro Potter, Anelis Evans, Chris, saralpp, Harry Potter, dreamhp, Trysic, nanda17, katherinblak, unknow, Honey!, Niernath. Y como siempre a JOr.

**Capitulo 18, un**** día más para sanar.**

Sentada en una silla abrazando mis pies leía una y otra vez un artículo del Profeta, era el reporte de la Victoria y batalla que el día de ayer se había llevado acabo en ese mismo lugar, Hogwarts.

Decidí dar la vuelta a la página y me detuve al ver la lista de los 53 valientes combatientes que perdieron la vida en ello. Leí cada uno de los nombres, pausándome un segundo cuando reconocía alguno y pausándome un poco mas cuando el nombre significaba para mi. Colin, Remus, Nymphadora…Fred… No se cuantas veces leí el nombre de Fred una y otra vez.

De nuevo lloraba, serré el periódico y lo doble dejándolo caer a un lado de mi. El cuarto estaba de los mas silencioso cuatro cama inhabitadas y en la quinta Harry seguía durmiendo. Me había levantado varias horas antes, pero no me atreví a llamarlo, definitivamente merecía descansar.

Me desperté feliz. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, por que me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Tal vez todo fue un sueño, la batalla, los meses de soledad, el rompimiento, todo, hasta que sentí el dolor en mi corazón. Cuando baje las escaleras la realidad me golpeo de lleno. Después de algunas horas regrese al dormitorio, verlo dormir era reconfortante.

Se estiro. El contorno de su cuerpo cambio de posición bajo las sabanas, sus parpados seguían serrados. Su cabello un poco mas largo se movió revelando la cicatriz. Me pregunte si alguna vez le volvería a doler, recé por que nunca lo hiciera.

Admiraba su cara. Había algo de rudeza en ella que me atraía incontrolablemente. Siguiendo la línea de su fuerte mandíbula me encontré con sus ojos.

Esperaba verlos serrados. En vez de eso el perfecto color de sus iris me veían no pude detener un suspiro al ver lo esplendoroso que eran. Me sonrío al darse cuenta de que lo estaba admirando.

"Lo siento," le dije. "Es que no puedo creer que ya estés aquí."

Busco sus lentes y se los coloco. Gruño un poco al sentarse el dolor por lo del día de ayer se hizo presente. Miro al reloj y frunció el ceño. "Solo he dormido tres horas?" pregunto.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, notando asombrada lo maravilloso que era estar junto a el. "No tres Harry. Has dormido veintisiete horas," le dije y aunque se notaba confundido seguí. "No deje que nadie te viniera a molestar aunque muchos querían. Aunque Ron nos encontró juntos en la cama."

La cara de Harry enrojeció.

"Lo calme," proseguí dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "Después de decirle que habíamos regresado, creo que entendió-"

Me detuve cuando Harry ladeo un poco la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Que?" le pregunto. "Esta bien Hermione me ayudo a calmarlo…Oh!" grite al darme cuento de lo que acababa de decir. Alce las manos a mi boca. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado de regresar, solo lo asumí.

"Ni siquiera lo pensé…" admití mientras su sonrisa crecía. "Claro que si existe otro mago oscuro del que necesites protegerme, lo entenderé…"

"Cállate," susurro, se acerco y me tomo de la mano. Me halo de la silla hacia la cama junto a el. Me abrazo fuertemente. "Si esperaste por mi, soy todo tuyo," volvió a susurrar.

Las mariposas comenzaron a volar en mi estomago. Coloque la mano en su mejilla me acerque y lo bese tan apasionadamente como me fue posible. Sus hambrientos labios respondieron inmediatamente a los míos. Sentí como la pena se desvaneció por eso rompí el contacto, tenia miedo de mis deseos y sentimientos, estábamos muy vulnerables. Lo había extrañado muchísimo y nunca lo había querido o necesitado mas que en ese momento, pero no podía continuar con el beso. Me sentía culpable por disfrutar de aquella caricia después de tantas muertes y dolor.

Sus ojos también brillaban por las lagrimas. Tal vez el me necesitaba mas que yo a el. Se seco las lagrimas.

"Como están todos?" pregunto.

"George es un desastre. No quiere hablar. Percy no se ha separado de el," dije pensando en el magnifico regreso de mi hermano prodigo. "Fred es un héroe, sabes…eso me hace sentir bien…pero…lo extraño tanto Harry." Hundí la cara en su hombro.

Me acaricio el pelo cuidadosamente. "Lo siento Ginny," dijo, pero el tono que utilizo me hizo sentir que se estaba disculpando por algo que había hecho.

"No es tu culpa," susurre. El estaba deseoso de culparse por todas las muertes, pero se rehusaba a aceptar las habilidades de caballero andante.

No me contesto. Solo siguió acariciando mi pelo. Después de unos minutos de silencio, le dije. "Los funerales comienzan mañana. Tonks y Lupin serán por la mañana…y el de Fred en medio día…Si pudiera me gustaría ir al de Colin…Se que a ti te gustaría ir a todos pero son 53 personas…"

Harry asintió, entendiendo mis palabras. Un sonido de afuera nos interrumpió por lo que Harry se asomo por una ventana para saber que era lo que pasaba, había demasiada gente afuera.

"El servicio será esta noche a las siete," le conteste, diciéndole que gente de todo el país vendría para formar parte de ello. "Kingsley lo va ha presidir. Por cierto antes de eso quiere hablar contigo y McGonagall también."

"Que quieren?"

"McGonagall quiere que regresas a la escuela el curso entrante," replique sin perder el contacto visual, puse la mirada mas suplicante posible. "Y a mi también me encantaría. Piénsalo. Puedo ser prefecta. Tu puedes ser prefecto. Seria un año normal.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron por un momento.

"Pero también podría haber otra opción," dije. No era mi preferida, pero sabia que era la mas practica. "Los estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS tomaran los exámenes. Ella esta ofreciendo tutoría para quienes quieran hacerlo."

Harry asintió. "Y Kingsley?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo se." mire el reloj. "Pero le dije que si seguías dormido para esta hora te despertaría." Me levante y estire, también me dolía el cuerpo. "Deberías bañarte y cambiarte. Te han de estar esperando."

Harry levanto la mano, se acerco a mi y me pidió que me volviera a sentar. "Déjalos esperar un poco mas," dijo. "Te debo una explicación."

Sonreí al recordar. _No mas secretos_. "Harry yo también tengo que decirte algo."

Después de una hora los secretos fueron revelados. Se asombro de la información que había conseguido. Le hizo mas fácil revelar su parte. Estaba cautivada mientras me contaba su aventura llena de desesperanza, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando llego a la parte de la Mansión de los Malfoy y me reí como una loca cuando relato lo del Ministerio y Gringotts.

Por ultimo llego a la parte del día anterior, explicándome lo que había visto en el Pensadero y lo que se le había revelado. Tembló al recordar la desgarradora historia de caminar hacia el bosque. Y finalmente sostuvo un sollozo y me dijo, "No pelee…Voldemort me lanzo la maldición asesina…"

"Moriste?" dije suavemente, mientras lloraba amargamente.

"Casi morí," dije.

Trague duramente, serré lo ojos e inhale. "Si tu…No se…Si te hubieras quedado muerto…yo…yo…"

Apoyo su frente en la mía, estaba tan cerca que su aroma me embargaba. "Lo se, Ginny lo se. Esta bien."

Al mirar directo a sus ojos y escuchar esas palabras supe que era verdad. Confíe en el y acepte que en verdad esto seria un nuevo comienzo. Nunca lo ame mas que en ese momento.

Después caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el Gran Salón. La mayoría de lo caídos habían sido llevados a su casa y sus familias no habían regresado. Cuando dimos la vuelta en la esquina, fuimos recibidos con un caluroso aplauso.

"Esta aquí!"

"Harry Potter!"

Los magos que habían llegado para el servicio avanzaron hacia Harry. Lo saludaron, agradecieron su heroísmo y lo alabaron. Una jovencita rubia le pidió un autógrafo y matrimonio a la vez.

Aclare mi garganta y le dije. "Llegaste tarde, ya tiene novia."

Antes de que hubiera una batalla campal, Kingsley se hizo un camino para llegar a nosotros y rescatarnos de los admiradores de Harry. Nos llevo a un salón vacío. Me ofrecí a esperarlos afuera pero Kingsley dijo que no era necesario.

Harry y yo nos sentamos pero Kingsley siguió de pie. "En dos días el Wizengamot reformado votara a mi favor o en contra para convertirme en Ministro permanente."

"Solo un idiota no votaría por ti," le dije.

"Gracias Ginny," Kingsley me contesto y continuo hablando. "El Ministerio esta hecho un completo caos y yo necesito magos y brujas competentes en los que pueda confiar para reconstruir este mundo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Ya hable con algunos, tu papa y hermanos incluidos…" se dirigió a mi.

Kingsley continuo, "Después de los funerales, quisiera que me asistieran con el proceso de reconstrucción." Se pauso y aclaro la garganta. "Entiendo si no quieren trabajar para nosotros. Después de todo el Ministerio nunca te a dado una buena razón para que confíes en el."

"Tu no eres Fudge o Scrimgeour," dijo Harry, "y definitivamente Thicknesse tampoco."

Kingsley añadió. "Si dependiera de mi, los contratara inmediatamente."

"Si no depende de usted entonces de quien?" pregunte.

Kingsley sonrío. "Conozco a Harry desde hace años," dijo, devolviéndole la atención. "No querrás tomar esta posición si no es de la forma correcta," dijo. "Yo se que quieres ser auror. Te estare esperando. Después de todo que son los EXTASIS comparados con la experiencia que has vivido?"

Harry se movió incomodo en su asiento y me miro. Asintió un poco. "No usare la fama para beneficiarme. Hare los exámenes primero," concluyo.

Kingsley inhalo pesadamente. "Sabia que me dirías eso," dijo caminando de un lado para otro. Se detuvo, "Podemos llegar a un acuerdo?" Cuando Harry lo miro inquisitivamente Kingsley continuo, "Trabaja conmigo, trabaja con el nuevo Ministerio y cuando las cosas estén ordenadas regresas a Hogwarts a tomar los exámenes. Ya hable con Minerva y esta de acuerdo."

Le puse la mano sobre su hombro y contesto, "Que tengo que hacer?"

Kingsley aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. "Quisimos aprehenderlos a todos, pero unos cuantos mortifagos escaparon," dijo. "Si nos pudieras ayudar, hay familias que necesitan de nosotros, el Ministerio y Hogwarts necesitan reconstruirse y si lo que dijiste de Snape es cierto tendremos que limpiar su nombre."

Tome su mano con fuerza. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y en todo tenia que participar Harry, no habría tiempo para nosotros. No sabia si podría estar sin el otra vez.

"Ya he hablado con Ron y Hermione," Kingsley dijo. "Después de los funerales, irán a Australia por sus padres. Cuando regresen se pondrán a trabajar con nosotros. Les ofrecí lo mismo."

Harry se recostó un poco pensándolo. Desee que pidiera un momento a solas para poder discutirlo. Sabia que el mundo lo necesitaba pero yo también. Ya se lo había tenido el mundo por nueve meses, era mi turno. Nos miramos y fruncimos el ceño al mismo tiempo.

"Para suavizar el trato," Kingsley dijo, "Ginny puede acompañarte."

Ambos lo miramos.

"No en las misiones peligrosas, claro,"

Le apreté nuevamente la mano. Me miro y dijo, "Ya he pasado bastante tiempo lejos de ti, te necesito."

Asentí, "yo también."

Sonrío y le devolvió la mirada a Kingsley. Le extendió la mano. "Tenemos un trato Ministro," le dijo sonriendo.

Después de servicio, llegamos a la Madriguera. Me desperté temprano el día del funeral. Las pesadillas me atormentaron esa noche. Al despertar sobresaltada tire las sabanas al piso, me di cuenta de que Hermione estaba sentada en mi cama. Me miraba preocupada. Debí haber hablado y dicho una que otra cosa.

"Pesadillas?" me pregunto. Mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad. Se abrazaba a si misma su cara brillaba con la luz que entraba de la ventana.

Asentí. "Pensé que se detendrían con la muerte de Voldemort," susurre, mientras me tocaba las mejillas que estaban mojadas. "Todos estaban en la Cámara y los mataban."

Se acerco y acaricio mi cabello. "Es solo una pesadilla, ya se termino todo." Susurro.

Me mordí despacio el labio inferior. Estaba equivocada. Vi como Fred Moria en mis sueños y ya despierta seguía siendo realidad. Y no importaba cuantas veces me despertara siempre era lo mismo, esa pesadilla en particular nunca acabaría.

Me levante y busque unas pantuflas, me puse la bata y le dije, "Necesito encontrar a Harry."

Asintió.

Entre al cuarto de los chicos de puntillas, pude distinguir el contorno de Ron, no estaba roncando. Busque a Harry, pero la superficie estaba desocupada. Suspire, tal vez mas fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Hermione?" Ron hablo a la oscuridad.

"No Ron, ella esta arriba, si quieres ir a buscarla." Le dije.

Se levanto y se puso un pijama largo. Al pasar junto a mi me dijo, "Creo que Harry esta abajo, por si acaso lo estas buscando."

"Gracias Ron."

Caminamos juntos hasta que el tomo el camino rumbo a mi cuarto, despacio se metió a el, sin ninguna vergüenza de andar a deshoras de la noche en busca de una cita con su novia. Si fuera un día normal, le hubiera dicho una que otra cosa, lo habría torturado, pero sabia que necesitaban estar juntos, igual que como yo necesitaba a Harry.

La escalera no hacia ruido mientras bajaba. Cuando llegaba a la cocina, escuche un par de voces. Me detuve, justo fuera de vista para escucharlos. Eran mama y Harry. Parecía que en esta casa nadie podía dormir.

"Harry por favor," mama decía, "no necesitas pedir disculpas. No te culpo por nada." Su voz temblaba, pero aun seguía impregnada de compasión maternal.

Harry hablo suavemente, me acerque para escuchar. "No se como me puede ver de esa manera después de-"

"Harry," dijo ella cortándolo, "Te puedo ver de esa manera por que eres tan hijo mío como el que perdí." Al decir esto comenzó a llorar.

Me asome un poco mas. Mama y Harry se abrazaban. Ella lloraba en su hombro. Nunca había visto un momento tan tierno entre ellos dos. De verdad lo quería.

"Nadie te culpa," mama susurro, volviendo al punto. "Te amamos. Y Ginny a pesar de lo que paso el año pasado aun quiere estar contigo. De verdad crees que te culpa de algo?"

"Yo…" dijo. Me rompió el corazón verlo así. Estaba tan inseguro, aun después de nuestra larga conversación. "No…lo se…"

Entre a la cocina y le dije, "Yo no te culpo de nada Harry."

Los dos habitantes de la cocina se giraron hacia mi, estaban sorprendidos y exhaustos. Ninguno de los dos había dormido.

"Harry terminaste conmigo para protegerme pero no resulto como lo habías planeado," dije. "No bailaste conmigo en la boda. Te fuiste sin decirme adiós. No me dejaste saber si seguías con vida, ni siquiera cuando pasaste a la casa de los Lovegood. Ni siquiera me dirigiste una palabra cuando pasaste a mi lado camino a tu muerte…"

"Debería estar furiosa contigo por todas estas cosas," le dije. "No por algo que mi hermano voluntariamente hizo. Pero…" le dije, mientras me acerque a el. "No estoy enojada, no te culpo y tu sabes por que."

Harry estaba callado, me miraba de una manera dulce y avergonzada a la vez. Procesando mis palabras y finalmente entendiéndolas. Despacio dijo, "Me quieres."

"Maldita sea, estas en lo correcto!" esperaba que mama me regañara por la pequeña majadería, pero no lo hizo. Abrace a Harry mientras mama se secaba las lágrimas.

Harry me susurro, "perdóname por ser un tonto."

"Puedes compensarlo," susurre en su oído mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, "Bailando conmigo el día de nuestra boda." Podría jurar que una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara llena de tristeza al escuchar mis palabras.

Mama se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo a los dos, confortándonos en sus brazos maternales. Lloramos juntos, en medio de la cocina, antes de que el sol brillara, juntos como la familia que éramos.

El clima del funeral de Fred era hermoso. El sol brillaba, pero parecía una mentira por que ninguno de nosotros se sentía como el. El funeral se llevo a cabo en la Madriguera donde también lo enterraríamos. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día me hubiera reconciliado con mi casa.

Harry me abrazaba mientras estábamos sentados en las sillas junto a Ron y Hermione. Las dos primeras filas estaban reservadas para la familia Weasley. Harry se había ofrecido a sentarse en otro lugar, pero Ron y yo lo convencimos que el era parte de nuestra familia. Enternecido Harry se sentó a mi lado.

Mire alrededor. Todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden y del Ejército estaban presentes, igual que todas las personas que Fred conoció durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Había mucha gente que no reconocía. Fred tenía muchos conocidos y también era muy querido.

Mama temblaba violentamente en los brazos de papa. El brazo de Percy estaba alrededor de George, que miraba a la nada fijamente. Fleur acariciaba devotamente el brazo de Bill quien se mecía suavemente en su asiento. El pecho de Charlie subía y bajaba. Ron y Hermione se abrazaban mutuamente. Me recosté en el hombro de Harry pero el se reposiciono para poder abrazarme libremente.

Desde un principio el día fue difícil. Tonks y Lupin fueron enterrados empezando la mañana. Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo tuvimos que salir un poco antes para alcanzar el de Colin y después el de Terry. No podía parar de llorar, pero nada comparado a este momento, los últimos minutos de Fred sobre la tierra.

Hoy seria el final. Cuando el último puñado de tierra fuera arrojado, seria real. Oficialmente mi hermano se habría ido y la verdad no sabía como manejarlo…

Papa le pidió a Kingsley que presidiera el funeral. El Ministro ya había atendido varios durante el día y este no seria el último. La gente guardo silencio mientras Kingsley se dirigía al frente del féretro de Fred.

"Estos días han sido solemnes para la comunidad mágica. Hemos sufrido pero no dejemos que nos estanque. 53 personas perdieron la vida, no solo defendiendo una escuela o un edificio o a una persona, sino algo que no es físico. Estaban defendiendo un modo de vida, buscaban la libertad.

"Todos ellos tenían una cara, nombres y familias. Cada uno vivía, reía y amaba. Estamos brindándoles un pequeño tributo, hoy estamos juntos, para recordar a uno en particular: Fredrick F Weasley."

Al serrar los ojos las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. La imagen de Fred apareció en mi mente, vivo, con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Pero esa imagen era de hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando las cosas eran normales.

"El día que no reímos es un día perdido. Si esta frase de Nicolas Chamfort es verdad, entonces Fred no perdió ni un solo día de sus veintes años de vida."

Logre detener un sollozo en mi garganta pero mi madre no lo hizo. Kingsley tenia razón. Incluso en los días mas sombríos, Fred siempre sonreía y hacia sentir mejor a los que estaban a su alrededor.

"Tuve el privilegio de conocer a Fred por un periodo corto," Kingsley continuo,"nunca dejo de sonreír y hacer que los demás sonrieran también. Disfrutaba este aspecto de la vida tanto que el y su hermano George hicieron de esto una forma de vida. Por mucho que a Fred le gustara estarse divirtiendo también tenia una conciencia social. A pesar de que nunca fue un miembro oficial de la Orden del Fénix, Fred siempre hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para detener las fuerzas de Voldemort.

"Aunque le valió la expulsión se opuso totalmente al régimen negligente que Umbridge había sometido a los estudiantes. Aunque significaba firmar su sentencia de muerte se disfrazo de Harry para ayudarlo a escapar. Fue un muchacho muy valiente.

"Fue esta devoción de querer un mundo mejor lo que trajo a Fred a Hogwarts dos días antes," Kingley continuo. "Fue esta pasión que le dio la fuerza suficiente para darle la cara a la adversidad y no dejarse vencer o a huir y que lo condujo directo a su muerte. Le agradecemos por su ayuda por hacer este día mejor para nosotros."

Temblé, nuevamente las lagrimas salían sin permiso, solo escuchaba sollozos. Sentí los brazos de Harry que me rodeaban con fuerza y dulzura enterré mi cara en su pecho. Sentí como sus lágrimas caían en mi cabello.

Kingsley pauso. Los sollozos se escuchaban aun más. Ron quería mantenerse fuerte pero no pudo igual que Hermione.

Kingsley continuo, "La victoria nunca se conquista sin sacrificios, estamos aquí para asegurarnos que nunca se nos olvide lo que nos costo. Hoy recordamos a Fred como al hombre que vivió y murió para que nosotros sigamos viviendo. Asegurémonos de que Fred no murió en vano, reconstruyamos el mundo en donde nada de esto vuelva a ser necesario."

La primera vez que lo dijo, lo entendí. Cuando recuerdo el momento, ya no tiene sentido. Se que Fred esta en un lugar mejor, pero en estos momentos que no puedo entenderlo, soy egoísta. No me parece justo, ni para mi, ni para mis hermanos, ni para mis padres que Fred se nos haya arrancado tan pronto y tan trágicamente.

"Recuerden a Fred," Kingley dijo, "Pero no vayan a desperdiciar un día de su vida, recuerden sonreír."

Cuando el servicio se acabo y la gente se empezó a ir, Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo nos sentamos en el porche, George estaba en frente de la tumba de granito sin moverse siquiera.

No había podido soltar a Harry desde que el funeral comenzó. El sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar, le dije suavemente, "pensé que tenías que ir a mas funerales Harry."

"No puedo," me contesto, estaba cansado como si sopesara todo el peso del mundo. "Mañana nos vamos Ginny. Quiero…quiero estar aquí…" entendí rápidamente y el también, por fin se había dado cuenta que necesitaba a su familia.

Ron me toco del hombro. "Deberías de ir a hablar con el," dijo apuntando a George.

Iba a ir a su lado pero Harry me detuvo. Me miro y me dijo, "Déjame hablar con el." Asentí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Harry cruzaba el jardín.

Harry se sentó al lado de George y le puso el brazo sobre su hombro, el se movió ante el gesto revelando la inscripción de la tumba, el nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento y muerte y las palabras:

"Hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley, hermano de Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley; hermano de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Recuerden sonreír."

Al ver las palabras Hermione me sonrío tiernamente y apretó la mano de Ron, "El primer juicio empezara cuando Ron y yo lleguemos."

Después de un día tan difícil, me resultaba aun mas difícil hablar de otra cosa, pero me intereso lo que ella decía. Mire a Harry y George y le pregunte, "De quien se trata el primero?"

"Umbridge," contesto Ron. "Aunque creo que ese juicio será muy rápido."

"El juicio de los Malfoy será el que lleve bastante tiempo," Hermione contesto. "Si cooperan y provén testimonio en contra de los demás mortifagos tal vez no tendrán que pasar tanto tiempo tras las rejas."

"Y Draco?" pregunte.

"Ese bastardo de dos caras." Dijo Ron.

"Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Puede que lo sea, pero recuerda que no dijo nada sobre nosotros cuando nos capturaron y además salvo a tu hermana."

"En mas de una ocasión," le recordé. Aun que esto aminoraba las cosas Ron frunció el ceño. Harry también se sentía así. Le agradecía infinitamente a Draco por salvarme, pero esto no disminuya la animadversión entre ellos dos. Había demasiado mal en su historia.

"Kingsley nos dijo que nos llamaran en casi todos los casos," Hermione me informo. Me apunto. "Dijo que probablemente tu puedas salvar a Malfoy de Azcaban si te decides a testificar."

Asentí. Supuse que la responsabilidad recaía en mis manos y tendría que testificar en su favor. No sabia si fue sincero o no, me ayudo y salvo mas de una vez. No me iba a echar para atrás. Me prometió ayudarme a cambio de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

"Yo digo que lo deberían de dejar un rato en Azcaban." dijo Ron.

Mire a Harry y George otra vez, parecía que lloraban. Sus lagrimas caían suavemente en la tierra, haciéndole saber a mi hermano recién enterrado cuanto lo extrañaban.

"Cuando van a regresar?" le pregunte, volviéndome a Ron y Hermione.

"Una semana," Hermione contesto. "Quiero que Ron finalmente conozca a mis padres. Pasaremos un tiempo con ellos antes de regresar al proceso de reconstrucción."

Ron parecía un poco preocupado de conocer a sus padres por primera vez. "Crees que les guste?"

"Les he platicado todo de ti," Hermione contesto. "Desde hace mucho que te quieren conocer."

Ron se enderezo al escuchar ese comentario.

Sentí un calorcito que inundo mi cuerpo, una paz que ya comenzaba a extrañar. Mire a Ron y Hermione, con sus manos entrelazadas y sonriendo. Finalmente había encontrado a su príncipe. Después de tantos años de esperarlo, su deseo se realizo. Me sentía feliz, tan feliz que una que otra lagrimita estaría permitida.

"Yo creo," dije, ladeando mi cabeza un poco a la izquierda y mirando a Ron, "Donde dormirán en Australia? A miles de kilómetros de aquí…"

Ron se atraganto y Hermione se sonrojo. Me dijo, "Mis papas van a estar presentes. Además por que tu mama no va a estar presente no significa que no nos vamos a comportar."

"Fred y yo teníamos una apuesta," la voz de George dejo escapar. Nos volteamos para ver que venia junto a Harry, con las mejillas rojas pero sonriendo…"de cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Ron se animara a declarársele a Hermione."

"De hecho George," Harry dijo, "Hermione fue la que tomo la iniciativa." Sonrío traviesamente mientras la parejita volteaba a ver al cielo.

George sonrío y en ese mismo momento supe que no volvería a ser el mismo, pero sabia que estaría bien. "De verdad?" pregunto. "Hermione eres una promiscua."

"O cállate!"

"A Fred le hubiera gustado escuchar eso," George dijo casi sonriendo.

Un silencio siguió después de esta frase. Aun me sentía depresiva, pero lo que dijo ya no me causaba llorar. Todos estábamos de acuerdo a Fred le hubiera encantado esta historia. Sonreí al pensar como reaccionaria mi hermano.

"Harry estas afuera?" La puerta de atrás se abrió. Andromeda Tonks salio con un pequeño niño en sus brazos, quien parecía mirar el mundo que lo rodeaba. A pesar de haber perdido a toda su familia nos sonrío lo mejor que pudo. Miro a Harry. "Pensé que te gustaría conocer a tu ahijado."

Delicadamente coloco al bebe de tres semanas de nacido en sus brazos. Harry lo acogió en sus brazos sin saber a ciencia cierta como hacerlo. Hermione hizo un sonido que solo una chica podía hacer al admirar a un bebe. Teddy bostezo lo cual nos hizo reír.

"Lo acabo de despertar," Andromeda replico, coloco su mano en el picaporte de la puerta. "Podrías cuidar de el por un momento? Necesito hablar con Molly?"

Harry asintió. Tenia que decirle a mi novio que yo también era la madrina de Teddy! Mire rápidamente a Hermione sonreí y toque el hombro de Harry, "Vamos a caminar."

Entrelace mi mano en su brazo y el me condujo fuera del pórtico. Mientras caminábamos nos deleitábamos viendo al pequeñito, cuyo cabello había cambiado del café al rojo mío en unos cuantos segundos.

"Hola Teddy," dijo Harry. El pequeño lo miro y curiosamente atrajo su atención. "Soy tu padrino. Que gusto conocerte." Teddy hizo un sonido ininteligible y se movió.

Me arrime a el y le sonreí. "Hola Teddy," salude. "Yo soy Ginny. Adivina?...Yo soy tu madrina…"

Mire de Teddy a Harry esperando ver su reacción. Harry sonrío y se acerco a besarme. "A Lupin se le olvido decirme esa parte Ginny." Sus ojos brillaron.

"Tonks me lo pidió," dije. "No querían darte otra razón para que te preocuparas por mi." Teddy estornudo. Mire a mi ahijado y le dije a Harry. "Sabes lo que esto significa verdad?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza y me pregunto, "Que?"

"No puedes volver a terminar conmigo," le dije, apretando ligeramente su hombro. "Tenemos que permanecer juntos por el bienestar de Teddy. No puede tener a sus padrinos separados verdad?"

"Ni soñarlo," Harry contesto, volviéndose a su ahijado que empezaba a llorar, Harry parecía confuso.

"Mécelo." Le dije.

Los brazos de Harry comenzaron a moverse y el bebe se calmo. Sin levantar la vista del pequeño me dijo, "No se como le voy hacer para estar lejos de ti cuando regreses a Hogwarts. Va hacer una tortura para mi."

"Quien dijo que iba a regresar?" le pregunte. Para cuando el colegio reabriera yo ya tendría diecisiete años y seria legalmente adulto. Estaba seriamente considerando no regresar a la escuela y un loco sueño de mudarme con Harry. "Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti."

"Ginny, tienes que regresar," dijo. "Tenemos el resto de la vida para estar juntos. No iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo. Por primera vez en la vida soy libre."

Teddy eructo. Cuando lo miramos, su cabello rojo se había hecho negro e incontrolablemente despeinado y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono esmeralda inmensamente hermoso.

"Le gustas," le dije a Harry.

Harry acaricio suavemente la carita del pequeño, quien respondió a la caricia con un movimiento de su cara, Harry sonrío. "Sabes Teddy," le dijo suavemente. "Me da gusto que tu no tengas una cicatriz." Se levanto el cabello y se toco la suya. "Yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era un bebe."

Acaricie el cabello de Teddy mientras su padrino le hablaba a su ahijado.

"Pero tu te la vas a pasar mejor que yo, lo se," dijo Harry. "Por que tu no tendrás que vivir con los Dursley. Tendrás a tu Abuela y a mi…"

"Y a mi también." Me acerque a Teddy y bese su frente.

Harry, Teddy y yo retomamos nuestro camino de regreso a la Madriguera. A medio camino el pequeño se durmió. Harry se veía adorable con su pequeño clon en los brazos. Era un hermoso final de un día difícil. El día siguiente seria para reconstruir nuestro mundo.

Mama me permitió pasar los siguientes tres meses junto a Harry. Creo que entendía mi corazón y sabia que necesitaba exageradamente estar a su lado después de tanto tiempo lejos de el. Toda mi familia asistía el proceso de reconstrucción y creo que tomaban este tiempo para estar juntos y tratar de sanar las heridas.

Harry y yo pasamos las siguientes dos semanas visitando las casas de varias familias. Y resulto que Harry me necesitaba urgentemente para poder asistir a las chicas lloronas. Después de las visitas matutinas en la tarde pasábamos a Hogwarts, al Ministerio o alguna casa.

Como lo estábamos esperando Kingsley fue nombrado primer ministro y como se esperaba McGonagall fue nombrada directora. Y los rumores corrían de que las plazas para profesores también estaban abiertas.

Finalmente el juicio de Umbridge llego. Harry y yo esperamos en el lobby del ministerio a Ron y Hermione. El Trío había sido llamado como testigo de las atrocidades que había cometido. Vestidos con su mejor ropa la reciente pareja se acerco a nosotros.

"Me acompañas al baño," Hermione me susurro, halándome un poco, pero no antes de que Harry nos recordara que solo teníamos diez minutos antes de que el juicio comenzara. Finalmente me soltó y soltó un gritito.

"Y?" pregunte. "Como estuvo el viaje?"

Hermione levanto la mano izquierdo. En su dedo estaba un anillo, destellaba brillitos gracias a la luz del baño. Me tomo un segundo entender lo que significaba. "Estas…Comprometida?" grite.

Hermione asintió entusiasmada. "Quería conocer a mis padres para poder pedirles mi mano!" dijo sin poder contener la inmensa alegría que sentía.

"No crees que es un poco rápido?"

"Si, no es genial?" Hermione contesto. Me abrazo fortisimamente. "Fue tan romántico. La última noche fuimos a caminar a la playa. Me dijo que había sido un idiota por esperar tanto tiempo para admitir que estaba enamorado de mi. Y que no podía esperar mas. Y…Oh Ginny!"

Sonreí. Ella había esperado por mi hermano durante años, y si todas las evidencias fueron interpretadas correctamente, Ron se sentía de la misma forma. Tal vez no iban rápido. Tal vez solo querían aprovechar el tiempo que habían desperdiciado. La abrace nuevamente y le dije, "Te felicito Hermione, cuando es la boda?"

"Al final del verano," dijo. "Y tu claro, eres la dama de honor."

El juicio de Umbridge fue corto. Admitió sorprendentemente entusiasmada todas las acciones que se le adjudicaban, pero se declaro no culpable de los cargos. El juicio se termino rápido el veredicto sentencia en Azcaban.

Semanas después, el cielo de la corte se veía omnipotente sobre nosotros. El restaurado Wizengamot se esparcía alrededor de la sala. Cerca de 100 magos y brujas, incluyendo a mi padre, Harry, y mis hermanos, sentados en sus lugares. Hermione y yo sentadas a la izquierda en la sección reservada a los testigos.

Kingsley se sentó en el frente. A su izquierda estaba Percy. A su derecha Harry. Todos los presentes vestían túnicas tintas y sobre su pecho al lado izquierdo el nombre del nuevo ministro.

Dedalus Diggle y un mago que no reconocí al momento de entrar, escoltando a un joven de pelo rubio y ojos gris: Draco Malfoy. Caminaba lentamente entre ellos y lo guiaron al centro de la sala a la silla de los acusados. Con una mezcla de miedo y desden Malfoy observo rápidamente a todos los presentes.

Cuando se sentó, las cadenas se movieron pero no lo amarraron. Esto era la marca del nuevo ministro. Además con toda esa magia en la sala, Draco o ningún otro acusado podría escaparse.

Kingsley se aclaro la garganta. "Audiencia del 30 de mayo," su profunda voz hacia eco en las paredes, "por las ofensas cometidas bajo el decreto de Relaciones Humanas Sección A y Sección B cometidos por Draco Carpathia Malfoy, residente de la mansión Malfoy, Londres.

"Interrogantes: Kingsley Reginald Shacklebolt, Ministro de magia. Harry James Potter, temporalmente jefe de Departamento de leyes Mágicas y Percival Ignatius Weasley, jefe de Asesoria Jurídica de Asuntos Mágicos."

Kingsley miro el pequeño folder con papeles en frente de el. Lo abrió y saco el primer pedazo de pergamino. Aclaro nuevamente su garganta. "Señor Malfoy, a pesar de que era menor de edad al momento de cometer estas ofensas, dado a la naturaleza de los hechos, será enjuiciado como adulto. Entiende el por que?"

Draco asintió.

Kingsley continuo, "Los cargos en contra el acusado son; ser parte de la conspiración para el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore en su sexto año en Hogwarts Colegio de magia y hechicería: la compra ilegal de un poderoso collar sabiendo que tenia poderes oscuros y por lo tanto el atentado en contra de Katie Bell al entrar en contacto con dicho objeto; el uso ilegal de la Maldición Imperius sobre Madam Rosmerta: la compra ilegal de la sustancia clase C y por lo tanto el intento de asesinato contra Ronald B. Weasley con dicha poción."

Hubo un murmullo en la concurrencia. Draco parecía enfermo. Miro el piso rehusándose a mirar a los de alrededor.

"Como se declara el acusado?" Kingsley pregunto.

Draco murmuro algo, pero nadie lo escucho. Kingsley le pidió que repitiera la respuesta. Draco levanto la vista y dijo fuerte, "Culpable."

Kingsley asintió. "Entiende, que si así es declarado, pasara el resto de la vida en Azcaban?"

Los labios de Draco se movieron un poco, pero en vez de cambiar de idea, asintió.

"El acusado no requirió ningún testigo," Kingsley dijo. "Pero varios testigos han decidido voluntariamente hacerlo. Lo permitiré si así lo desea el acusado."

Draco me miro por un instante y después de nuevo a Kingsley. No dijo nada, en vez de eso asintió y miro sus zapatos.

"Muy bien, "Dijo Kingsley. Miro hacia nosotros y dijo en voz alta, "El primer testigo póngase de pie por favor."

Hermione se puso de pie y camino hacia delante, encontró su asiento y miro alrededor, los concurrentes se movían incómodamente. Estaban presenciando a la amiga intima de Harry Potter quien pretendía testificar a favor de la persona que había hecho tanto mal al Mundo Mágico."

"Pude decirnos su nombre completo?" Kingsley pregunto.

"Hermione Jean Grager," ella contesto.

"Usted voluntariamente a aceptado testificar a favor en el caso del señor Malfoy?" pregunto Kingsley.

"Si señor."

"Señorita Granger, puede explicarnos los eventos que usted presencio?"

Hermione asintió, estaba un poco nerviosa y empezó el cuento. Explico lo que ocurrió la noche en que el Trío fue capturado y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy y como fueron tratados por los Mortifagos, durante su testimonio Draco rehúso mirarla.

Percy hablo. "Señorita Granger, usted sostienen que el señor Malfoy se rehúso a dar su nombre, el del señor Potter y el señor Weasley. Podría ser que simplemente no los reconoció?"

Hermione proceso la información. "Es posible que Draco no hubiera reconocido a Harry por que lo había hechizado."

Hermione continúo. "Ron y yo estábamos perfectamente reconocibles especialmente para una persona con quien habíamos pasado juntos los últimos seis años." Miro rápidamente al Slytherin. "Draco ha sido algo así como nuestro enemigo durante nuestra estadía en Hogwarts. Estoy segura que nos reconoció y estoy segura que estaba tratando de protegernos."

"Tiene una idea del por que?" Kingsley pregunto.

Ella asintió. "Si," contesto, "pero el siguiente testigo puede aclararles mejor ese punto." Al decirlo volteo a verme.

Mas murmullos entre los concurrentes. Si fue escandaloso al tratarse de la mejor amiga de Harry, imagínense la controversia que se origino por mi persona. Si Rita hubiera tenido la libertad para escribir, estoy segura que le hubiera encantado escribir un articulo acerca de un triangulo amoroso entre un pura sangre, un traidor y un mestizo. Como me habría reído!

Kengsley le pidió a Hermione que se levantara y me pidió a mi tomar su lugar. Confiadamente me levante y empecé a caminar al hacerlo pase cerca de Draco quien me miro y yo asentí levemente indicándole que haría mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlo.

Conté mi historia. Explique cada una de las situaciones en donde Draco Malfoy me había ayudado y como me había pasado información, ambos casos para mi seguridad física y mental. Le explique como había tratado de asistir a Harry y como me había salvado dos veces en la Batalla Final.

"Señorita Weasley, no piensa que el acusado estaba usando esta relación para meritos personales?" Kingsley pregunto.

Me sonreí. "Si lo creo," respondí. "No creo que el Señor Malfoy le importemos Harry o yo o ninguna persona aquí presente, pero su enemigo era Voldemort, como lo era de todos. No creo que sus motivos importen. Todos estábamos del mismo lado."

"Cambio de estrategia o no," Kingsley dijo. "Su pasado lo persigue."

Harry aclaro su garganta. "Esto es un problema personal difícil para mi," dijo y los presentes asintieron murmurando. "No me caes bien Malfoy y estoy seguro que tu sientes lo mismo por mi."

Draco volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

"Pero estaré eternamente agradecido contigo por que la salvaste," dijo Harry apuntándome a mi. Volteo a ver a Kingsley y a los demás miembros del Wizengamot. "Debe ser castigado por sus crímenes, pero propongo una condena leve. Libertad condicional y servicio comunitario."

"Quieres decir que en vez de estar en la cárcel juntara basura?" pregunto una de las brujas presentes.

Harry movió la cabeza. "No. Tendrá que ayudarnos en los procesos de reconstrucción. Reconstruir Hogwarts, el Ministerio y las incontables casas que fueron destruidas."

El Wizengamot voto y casi fue un empate, Malfoy fue sentenciado a servicios comunitarios. Nunca levanto la vista cuando estaban decidiendo su vida. Parecía que le daban vergüenza sus acciones.

Draco siguió en la silla aunque era libre para irse. Harry me tomo de la mano y nos acercamos. Cuando nos detuvimos Draco levanto la mirada. No esperaba un gracias, con una mirada de agradecimiento bastaba.

Harry extendió la mano y dijo, "Gracias por salvarla Malfoy." Su quijada se endureció.

Los ojos fríos y gris de Draco recorrieron la mano de Harry sus cejas formaron una ve y estrecho su mano. "No estaba salvándola a ella, me estaba salvando a mi."

El juicio de Narcisa y Malfoy fue al día siguiente. Cooperaron con distancia, pero revelaron varios nombres de mortifagos y personas que defendían a Voldemort y donde se escondían. Narcisa fue condenada de manera similar a su hijo pero Lucios no pudo evitar ir a Azcaban. Fue sentenciado a diez años.

Mientras el Trío capturaba a los chicos malos, yo visite a Bill y Fleur. Bill trabajaba para Kingsley por lo que estaba en casa solo en las noches. Fleur, honestamente, era y es una persona linda. Realmente mi percepción hacia ella cambio totalmente desde el tiempo en que la llamaba Flema.

A mediados de julio salí de su casa a caminar. El mar golpeaba suavemente las rocas, era un sonido muy pacifico. Era el primer día soleado, días anteriores la tormenta no me había permitido hacerlo por lo que pasaba el día entero en la casa enseñándole las técnicas del Ajedrez Mágico a Fleur.

Rápidamente encontré lo que buscaba. Debajo de un arbolito, una montaña de tierra sobresalía tenia casi el mismo color de tierra que había alrededor, en la cabecera estaba una piedra grabada con unas cuantas palabras. Aquí yace Dobby. Un elfo libre.

Fue un amigo incondicional para Harry durante años y en mi tenia un lugar especial en mi corazón. Había salvado la vida de las personas que mas me importaban, sacrificando su vida por la de ellos. Fue valiente cosa rara en los de su clase, pero era la culpa de los magos que los demás elfos no fueran como Dobby. Pensé en Hermione, quien quería trabajar por sus derechos y finalmente entendí su causa.

"Gracias Dobby," susurre.

Limpie la roca y me senté. Me desate los tenis y me los quite, los coloque aun lado. Me quite también los calcetines, los doble y los coloque cerca de la piedra. Seria un artículo mas que demostraría que Dobby fue liberado.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron atravesar las nubes, iluminando el área. La tibieza comenzó a rodearme. Sonreí, supe que todo estaría bien. Sabía que en el futuro tendrías que enterrar a nuestros seres queridos solo por avanzada edad y no por que fueron asesinados en una batalla.

"Haggy amaba al pequegño elgo." Dijo Fleur. Se coloco a mi lado, su cabello estaba atado, pero aun así se veía perfecta. Traía un sobre un sus manos. Noto que lo miraba y remarco, "es de Ogwarts, paga ti." Dijo mientras me la daba.

"Gracias Fleur," dije. Sosteniendo ese objeto tan normal en mi mano, me di cuenta de que era raro ya que todo en mi vida hasta hace poco tiempo no era de los más alegre.

"Me a encagtado tenegte aquí." Fleur dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro. "Espego que tu tamgbien siengtas lo mismo."

Sonreí, sabia que realmente lo había disfrutado haber pasado tiempo junto a ella, tal vez suene raro. Me levante y la tome de la mano. "Claro que si Fleur, eres una excelente cuñada."

"Me da gugsto escuchag eso," dijo. "Me cosgto mucho que me aceptagas, pego tu me llamabas, como lo decigas, Flema…"

Entonces ella sabia que no me caía bien…Me sentí mal. "Lo siento," dije suavemente.

"Has cregcido mucho."

El silencio se apodero de nosotras, una conexión, un entendimiento. Si esta afirmación hubiera salido al aire hace dos años lo hubiera tomado con una ofensa. Tal vez Fleur tenia razón cuando me trataba como lo hacia, era una inmadura…Recordé cuanto trato por estar bien conmigo y yo nunca la deje.

"No lo vas a abig?" Fleur pregunto.

"Hmm?" pregunte, acordándome del sobre, al sentir la suavidad del papel entre mis manos, lo cual me dio un poco de nostalgia, seria la ultima carta que recibiría de Hogwarts. Rápidamente la abrí y escanee la carta.

"Agosto 30"2 dije mirando a Fleur. "Hogwarts será reabierto. Abra una gran ceremonia."

"Egs un dia degspues de la boda de Hegmione y Gon." Fleur observo.

"Va a ser una semana muy pesada," remarque. Su luna de miel tendría que ser aplazada si quieren asistir a la apertura.

Apunto nuevamente a mi mano y me pregunto, "Que es ese ogto papel?"

No me había dado cuenta que había otro papel. Coloque la primera pieza debajo de la recién descubierta. La familiar insignia que Harry había recibido en su sexto año cayo al suelo. Me agache y la junte, se la enseñe a Fleur. "Soy Capitán del equipo de Quidditch," le dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

"Oh!" Fleur exclamo,"Estoig ogullosa de ti!" me abrazo fuertemente. "Ceo que la escoba de Bill esta dengto si quiegues comensag a pagticar."

"Por que no volamos juntas?" sugerí. "Podemos jugar unas competencias." Me emocione, tenia mucho tiempo de no subirme en una. Seria increíble sentir nuevamente el aire pasar através de mi cabello. Ya me encantaba la idea nada mas de pensarlo.

"No egs una buena idea," dijo sonriendo radiantemente. Tomo mi mano y la coloco en su panza. "Vas a seg tia Ginny."

"Estas embarazada?" exclame gustosa.

Fleur se encogió de hombros. "Suponemos, pego todavía no hay nada segugo," dijo.

Abrí la boca en señal de asombro y me agache un poco a la altura de su estomago tratando de encontrar un abultamiento, pero si un pequeño se estaba desarrollando ahí, todavía era muy chiquito. Que emoción! El primer Weasley nacido después de 17 años! Iba a tener un sobrino…_Después de todo, somos Weasleys._

Quince días después el cumpleaños de Harry llego. La celebración fue muy intima, muy similar a su anterior cumpleaños. De hecho esta vez el Ministro si estaba invitado. Después de que la comida se acabo y los regalos fueron abiertos, le di mi regalo a Harry.

Los ojos de los presentes estaban atentos a la reacción de este último regalo. La mayoría de los presentes sabían de que se trataba. Harry deshizo el moño negro y rompió el papel esmeralda dejando desnuda la caja blanca. Levanto la tapa y miro curiosamente dentro de ella.

Metió la mano y saco una flecha larga y negra. La miro un poco confuso y la analizo, después saco la nota que estaba dentro de la caja. Leyó en voz alta, "Por que siempre has sido parte de nuestra familia…"

"Es tu manecilla oficial del reloj Weasley," le dije.

Se veía conmovido, nunca lo había visto igual. Miro la manecilla, después ami, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Se acerco a mi y me beso en la mejilla, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo, "gracias," su aliento me produjo un cosquilleo que bajo por toda mi espina dorsal. Tal vez mas a delante podía darle _otro_ regalito…

"Fue idea de Ginny," dijo papa. "Claro que nos pidió permiso, pero como le podíamos negar esta idea tan brillante?"

Como Harry tenia libre el dia de su cumpleaños, me asegure de que pudiéramos pasar el resto del día solos. Al terminar la fiesta Harry paso un rato con el Trío después fue solo para mi. Tenía un regalo muy especial para el, uno que no le había dado desde el comienzo de la guerra el año pasado. Los anuarios de James que había encontrado debajo de mi cama.

Iba a llevar a Harry a conocer su segunda bóveda.

Por suerte, Kingsley había suavizado a los Goblins con respeto a la intromisión del trío, por que ellos seguían resentidos de que alguien hubiera podido hacerlo y peor aun lograron escapar.

Cuando la bóveda se abrió, un Gomblin que nos había escoltado nos dijo que volvería mas tarde y se alejo. Al momento de su partida dirigimos nuestra atención hacia el contenido, eran cajas y cajas de cosas desconocidas. No habiendo sido visitadas por 17 años nos saludaron con silencio.

"Esto es mejor que bolsas de galeones," susurro Harry, mientras sus ojos trataban de mirar todo de una vez.

"Vamos," le dije mientras lo agarre de la mano y nos acercamos a la primera caja marcada. "Álbumes familiares," Nos sentamos a una lado y le dije. "Son todas tuyas Harry," dije, "Haz el honor." Me sentía tan emocionada como el, yo también –quería- conocer a Lily y James.

Sus ojos brillaron al momento de levantar la tapa de la caja. Levanto el primer álbum y soplo el polvo, revelando una portada azul y una letra P roja en el medio. Suspiro y abrió en la primera pagina.

En la primera pagina aparecían tres personas. El hombre se parecía a James y Harry, con lentes y un cabello tremendamente despeinado y negro. La única diferencia es que no tenían los ojos de Harry. Junto a el había una bruja de su edad. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con el rojo de su cabello. En sus brazos sostenía a un beben de unos cuantos meses.

"Harold, Lorraine y James Potter," Harry leyó. Me miro y sonrío. "Mis abuelos!" exclamo.

Coloque mi dedo índice sobre Lorraine. "Parece que a todos los Potter les gustan las de cabello rojo," dije, besándolo en la mejilla. "Su lo hubieras sabido desde el principio, tu elección de novia habría sido mas obvia."

"Me pregunto que paso con ellos," dijo Harry, dando vuelta a la pagina. "Mira!" grito, aunque lo había reconocido antes. Dumbledore aparecía junto a Lorreine y James. "Crees que ellos también pertenecían a la Orden?"

"Tal vez," le conteste. "Tal vez eso explica por que James y Lily formaron parte de la Orden en cuanto salieron de Hogwarts. Crees…crees que murieron antes de que James se graduara?"

"Tal vez por eso papa dejo de ser un arrogante," Harry dijo suavemente, repitiendo la frase que su madre usaba al describirlo.

"Si las respuestas se encuentran en algún lugar seguro es este," dije apuntando a mi alrededor. "A menos que pienses que es muy doloroso, no lo vemos."

"No," dijo Harry emocionado viendo una foto de su padre de bebe junto a una escoba. "Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de ellos. Me podría pasar horas aquí."

"No se te olvide que son tus cosas," dije. "Las puedes sacar de aquí. Las tienes que encoger, por que en la Madriguera no tenemos tanto espacio."

Harry asintió. "Kreacher ha estado limpiando Grimmauld Place. Me voy a llevar las cosas para allá…" dijo un poco nervioso.

"Te vas a ir a vivir allá?" le pregunte decepcionada. Aunque no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en la casa durante el verano, siempre imagine verlo en la Madriguera cuando acabara la escuela.

"Todavía no," me contesto. "No estoy listo para estar solo."

Era una respuesta satisfactoria. Le di vuelta a la pagina en donde se podía ver a James de bebe con una snitch de juguete. "Me pregunto cuantos Potters habrán nacido con el don del Quidditch."

"Hablando de dones," Harry dijo, sonriendo traviesamente, "Tengo que ir a mi otra bóveda ocupo algo de dinero, por que alguien esta próximo a cumplir años."

Fingí un asombro. "Quien?" le pregunte.

"Y se muy bien que le voy a regalar."

"Oh?" le pregunte tratando de coquetearle con los ojos. "Que?"

Harry estaba sentado con los ojos llenos de orgullo por saber guardar un secreto. Coloque ambas manos en su cara y lo bese, tratando de usar mis métodos mas persuasivos.

"No es justo," murmuro. "Eso es trampa…"

Era bueno disfrutar un beso así. Harry y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo de una buena sesión de besos. Después de unos minutos mi opinión cambio acerca de que Harry tuviera su propia casa.

Pasamos una hora mas viendo los álbumes de fotos, pero no alcanzamos a ver las demás. Después Harry tendría todas las memorias de los Potter en la casa de los Black.

Mi cumpleaños llego, Harry sinceramente me asombro. Me compro la escoba de Quidditch mas cara: la StarBlazer. Era ligera, rápida y mejor que la saeta de fuego, aprobada por los mejores jugadores del Quidditch mundial.

Mama y Hermione comenzaron a limpiar, Ron veía la escoba hambrientamente. Recorrí mi mano en semejante escoba, brillaba excesivamente. Mi nombre estaba inscrito junto a las palabras Capitán de Gryffindor.

"Harry…me estas consintiendo demasiado," le dije.

"Si tu no la quieres, yo me la quedo," dijo Ron, quien se acerco rápidamente.

Quite su mano y lo mire enojada. "Mía," dije defensivamente.

"Oh Dios," Hermione dijo acercándose y arrojando el diario El Profeta junto a Neville. "Que crees que Rita Skeeter trae entre manos."

Neville miro el periódico y vio la imagen de Snape quien también lo miraba. Leyó el primer párrafo:

"_Después del éxito literario la vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter lanzara su próximo el 30 de agosto. Inspirado en la relación de Harry Potter y director del colegio de magia y Hechicería Severus Snape, Skeeter exploro la verdad detrás de esa controversial personalidad. El libro se titulara Severus Snape criminal o héroe, su lanzamiento esta previsto el mismo día en que Hogwarts reabrirá su puerta._

_No es una __coincidencia que allá elegido esta fecha," confirmo Skeeter. "Los rumores que el retrato de Snape Sera colocado en la oficina de los directores, muchos dudan de esta cuestionable acción, deben saber la verdad."_

_Desde el __Día de la Victoria, Harry Potter a sido liberado de los cargos de haber matado a nuestro amado Albus Dumbledore. "Es extraño" Skeeter admitió, "Yo sabia que Potter y Snape se odiaban mutuamente" aclama Skeeter quien dice tener prueba para confirmar dicha relación._

_Yo estoy aquí para preguntar las cuestionantes que nadie se anima, Potter dice que odia la Magia Oscura. Por que apoya a un mortifago? Bueno no les puedo contestar eso ahora, pero lo podré hacer con mi libro."_

"Recórcholis," dijo Ron. "Después de haber convencido finalmente al Ministerio, tenia que escribir esto…"

Tocaron la puerta. Brinque para abrirla rápidamente. Era Luna quien sonreía ampliamente. "Feliz cumpleaños Ginny!" exclamo abrazándome.

La invita a pasar, Neville se alegro muchísimo de verla. "Gracias por venir," dije. "Gustas pastel, la cena ya se termino."

"Dean y yo peleamos, por eso llegue tarde." Dijo de pronto.

"Por que?" le pregunto Neville.

Luna lo miro curiosamente. "Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de estudiar este ultimo año en el extranjero. Se enojo por que le dije que lo acepte."

"En el extranjero?" repetí. "Estas diciendo que no terminaremos la escuela juntos?" le dije triste.

"Que emocionante," dijo Hermione. "A donde te vas?"

"La escuela Guísele de magia y hechicería," Luna nos contesto.

"Bill tenia un amigo allá," Ron dijo. "Es en Brasil no?"

Luna asintió. "Estaré bajo la supervisión del profesor Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."

"Wow!" exclamo Hermione. "El escribió Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, se me olvido que el daba clases en esa escuela."

"La familia del profesor Scamader se encuentra con el," dijo Luna. "Papa dice que de seguro están buscando los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados."

Hermione frunció el ceño, que estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cambio de opinión. "Recibirás una gran educación en ese lugar."

"Tenias razón acerca de Dean Ginny," dijo Luna. "Prefiero seguir siendo su amiga. Me siento triste por el, tal vez tenga una maldición que hace que las chicas solo quieran ser sus amigas. Es un chico lindo.

Le di un leve codazo a Neville, quien disfruto un poco de estas nuevas noticias.

"Ya saben lo que van hacer?" Luna nos pregunto mirándonos a todos.

Harry le contó primero sus planes. Neville le comento de su anhelo por abrir un invernadero y yo le conté que atendería mi ultimo año en Hogwarts.

"Ron y yo vamos a tomar nuestros Éxtasis," replico Hermione. "Si paso, me gustaría enrolarme en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Creaturas Mágicas. Ron-"

"No los voy a tomar," Ron dijo en voz baja, interrumpiéndola. Hermione y Harry lo voltearon a ver extrañados. "Lo iba a hacer, me gustaría ser compañero de Harry, pero esta mañana fui a visitar a George a la tienda de bromas…" Se detuvo, parpadeo varias veces y trato de elegir las palabras cuidadosamente. "Reabrir la tienda le hará mucho bien, pero no lo quiere hacer solo…"

Hermione entrelazo su brazo en el de el. "Claro Ron. En un momento pensé que le tenias miedo a los exámenes."

"Aterrado," Ron dijo sonriendo, "pero no es eso."

"Como esta George¡" pregunto Neville.

"Lo mejor que se puede estar," respondió. "Angelina a estado con el la mayor parte del verano. Ella adoraba a los gemelos. Recuerdan que fue con Fred al baile de Navidad?"

"Yo quería ir," admitió Luna, "pero nadie me invito."

Agosto voló, estábamos demasiado ocupados. Ayudando con los últimos arreglos de Hogwarts, visitando a las familias, atender ceremonias del Ministerio de Magia, Hermione, mama, los señores Granger y yo todavía nos dábamos tiempo para los preparativos de la boda.

"Oh Dios mío!" Hermione grito histéricamente tres minutos antes de caminar rumbo al altar. "Tengo una espinilla!"

Inspeccione su rostro en el espejo. Rasque su imagen. "Tranquila era una basurita," conteste. "Además eres una bruja, sabes que hacer con ellas…"

Lucia hermosa. Su vestido era blanco, mágicamente encantado para despedir un ligero brillo. Su cabello sujetado muy similarmente al baile de Navidad y coronándola la tiara de la tía Muriel.

"Hermione te ves preciosa," le dije mientras la abrazaba.

"Sabes," dijo, "Dentro minutos seremos hermanas de verdad!"

La puerta se abrió y el señor Granger entro luciendo un tuxedo muggles. "Cariño, estas lista? Pregunto irradiando dulzura, sus dientes estaban muy blancos.

"Si papa."

La música sonó. Comencé a caminar, mi vestido se movía con el aire, sentí como me acariciaba los brazos y pasaba através de mi cabello. Encontré los ojos de Harry quien estaba al lado de Ron. Me miro con dulzura, con deseo. Estoy segura de que si alguien se dio cuenta de su mirada, de seguro se sintió incomodo.

No deje de mirarlo. Ni siquiera voltee a mirar a Ron quien estaba emocionado en su posición, ni a Kingsley quien iba a presidir la ceremonia y menos a los invitados.

Las bodas hacen que las chicas se vuelvan locas. No les voy a mentir y decirles que yo soy diferente. Deseaba de todo corazón que esta fuera mi boda, que Harry estuviera esperándome al final de este largo viaje. No puedo describir con palabras exactas el fuerte sentimiento que me asechaba. Cuanto tiempo tendría que soportar para que mi sueño se volviera realidad?

Ya en mi lugar espere a que Hermione escoltada por su padre caminara rumbo al altar. La primera ceremonia se llevo a cabo con rituales muggles ya que los familiares y amigos de la novia también fueron invitados. Todos se levantaron para observar a la hermosa novia.

El señor Granger levanto el velo y la beso en la mejilla y entrego a su hija a su futuro marido. Al sentarse junto a su esposa el señor Granger se seco una lágrima.

Mientras Kingsley hablaba, yo miraba a Harry, sus ojos no se separaban de mi. Hermione era en centro de atención para todos, pero no para Harry, el solo tenia ojos para una bruja, de cabello rojo, ojos café y un intenso y apasionado amor por el.

"Te amo," murmuro.

Sonreí, sintiendo una sensación de paz. Después de tanto sufrimiento, era maravilloso estar aquí, en este momento, siendo testigo de una maravillosa y queridísima pareja. Fue fabuloso poder verlo durante la ceremonia, pero me hubiera encantado mas atravesar el pasillo y estar a su lado.

Este verano tratamos de sanar el mundo y sanar nosotros mismos y ciertamente nuestras vidas comenzaban a tornarse normales. El Ministerio había reabierto la semana pasado y Harry había dado un discurso acerca de esto.

"Sanar conlleva un largo proceso," dijo. "Dudo que algún día sanemos completamente de nuestras heridas, creo que solo podemos acostumbrarnos a ellas, y unos días son peores que otros. Pero este es un buen día y una herida mas fue sanada."

Sonreí mientras estaba parada junto a Hermione, pensando alegremente en Fred quien le hubiera gustado estar junto a su hermano quien se casaba con el amor de su vida. Tal vez si estaba presente, y estaba feliz de no vernos derrotados por nuestras perdidas, orgulloso de nosotros, sosteniéndonos unos a los otros, agradecido por no desperdiciar nuestros días.

"Le devolví el murmuro a Harry, "Yo también te amo."

Oficialmente regresaría a Hogwarts en dos días. A la mañana siguiente Kingsley, Harry y McGonagall presentarían la escuela reconstruida. La pisaría de nuevo siendo alumna del séptimo año y Capitan del equipo de Quidditch.

"Ahora están unidos de por vida," Kingsley dijo. "Les presento a.." apunto a la pareja, "Al señor y la señora Weasley." Miro a Ron. "Puede besar a la novia.

"Por fin," murmuro mi hermano.

Ron y Hermione compartieron su primer beso como marido y mujer. Mi hermano Ron quien había madurado tremendamente en solo un año, Hermione mi mejor amiga quien había podido sobrellevar la inmadurez de Ron, estaban oficialmente casados. Se tomaron de la mano y recorrieron el corredor.

Harry y yo nos acercamos y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Mirábamos a los recién casados. Los seguíamos, mientras tanto Harry secaba unas cuantas lagrimas que se me escaparon, lagrimas de felicidad, de alegría, lagrimas que sanaban.

Por que verdaderamente fue un día para curar las heridas.


	19. Cartas del corazon

**Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. ****Acá ya acercándonos al final.**

zoel black a mas tardar en una semana, Nympha13 no es tu foro pero tu me lo presentaste, susy snape este ya no es triste, Evasis el embarazo fue falsa alarma, Encalada, chris, Niernath, Athena Weasley muchísimas gracias. Ginny2812 el trabajo es darme el tiempo por que si me siento hacerlo no hay quien me pare hasta que termine.

sara_lpp eso del notario me pareció divino. En cuanto a la boda dirigido también a Karol93, solo les puedo decir que el autor menciona que estuvo pensando seriamente a quien casar primero y se decidió por R/H por que ellos llevaban enamorados ya mucho tiempo solo que no lo habían aceptado y en cuanto a la edad refiere que la costumbre de muchos magos es hacerlo así de jóvenes como Lily y James. Y no me puede faltar la querida JOr.

**Capitulo 19, cartas del ****Corazón.**

"Entonces Ginny, cuando son las audiciones de Quidditch?"

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. Estaba por cruzar el retrato para entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando en el ultimo beso que Harry me había dado horas atrás, antes de que el festín de bienvenida comenzara. Ya había pasado tiempo, la comida y ahora me dirigía al dormitorio.

Me di la vuelta para identificar la voz, eran Demelza, Coote y Peakes. Cada uno ansiaba mi repuesta por que no querían perder tiempo y deseaban volver a subirse a sus escobas. Estudie sus caras, ellos habían estado en el equipo cuando yo estuve y ganamos la copa juntos.

"Ustedes no necesitan audiciones," les remarque y sus sonrisas se agrandaron. "Pero necesitaremos un Buscador y un Guardián." Y esas serian las posiciones mas difíciles de encontrar por que se necesitaban grandes talentos.

"Tu deberías ser la Cazadora," Demelza me sugirió y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras entramos a la Sala Común, considere las palabras. "Me agrada ser mas Cazadora," admití, "pero dependiendo de la audición tal vez sea Buscadora."

Hubo una conmoción. Entrando por el agujero venían Dennis seguido por Angerona. Se veía furiosa.

"No estaba haciendo nada malo!" grito.

"Claro que si," Dennis replico. "Se suponía que los estudiantes se tenían que venir directamente a sus dormitorios no irse con su novia a la Torre de Ravenclaw."

"Simon No es mi novio!" Angerona grito. "Lo único que quería era saludarlo!" con eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Dennis suspiro y se hecho al sillón. Su reluciente insignia de Prefecto se perdió entre sus túnicas. Coloco su cabeza entre las manos.

Me acerque a Angerona para tratar de calmarla. La encontré hablando locuras y destruyendo sus posesiones. Después de unos momentos, la pude calmar lo suficiente para entender que es lo que estaba pasando. Resulto que no estaba enojada con Dennis.

"Simon y yo nos peleamos," dijo, removiéndose en su cama. "Los dos queremos formar parte del equipo de Quidditch, pero si los dos quedamos en los equipos, jugaremos en contra."

"Pero no tienen que dejar de ser amigos."

"Eso fue lo que le dije!" Angerona grito. "Pero me dijo que si perdía, que seria acusado de dejármela fácil." Gruño y golpeo la cama. "No me importa!" dijo e inmediatamente pregunto, "tengo alguna oportunidad de pertenecer al equipo?"

"Que posición buscas?"

"De buscadora,"

En verdad tenía la constitución de una buscadora, pero nunca la había visto sobre una escoba. Si poseía la misma determinación en el aire que en la tierra, ella seria la elegida. "Tenemos que ver que tal lo haces," replique.

Le di las buenas noches y me fui a la cama, satisfecha por mi primer día de escuela.

_Querida Ginny, _

_Solo han pasado cinco días, te extraño demasiado. No se como le hice para sobrevivir un año sin ti. El deseo de estar cerca de ti es muy fuerte, especialmente después del verano que pasamos juntos. Se que fue triste pero te tuve a mi lado para ayudarme. Gracias por amarme como lo haces. _

_Tuve una semana interesante. Kingsley y yo por fin fuimos por los Dursley. Yo no __quería ir, pero Kingsley insistió. Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. El tío Vernon sigue siendo el mismo. Recuerdas que te dije que tal vez mi tía Petunia ya había cambiado? No, sigue con su vida normal. Y esta Dudley._

_El ha cambiado. No sabes que extraño es verlo amable conmigo. Me preguntaba tantas cosas acerca de nuestro mundo, Hogwarts y de cómo vencí a Lord Voldemort. Nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto, pero creo que algún día llegaremos a ser amigos._

…_Duddynkis se caso mientras yo andaba afuera. __Conoció a una chica en el vecindario en donde se escondían, 10 meses después se casaron. Están esperando a su primer hijo._

_Hermione y yo iremos el primer fin de semana a tomar nuestros __exámenes. Esta muy emocionada, sola nuestra Hermione podría reaccionar así verdad? Tengo un poco de miedo, pero tendré una oportunidad para poder verte. Un fin de semana para nosotros dos. Tal vez hasta te pueda ayudar a practicar Quidditch._

_Te ama. Harry._

_Querido Harry,_

_Como sobrevivimos un año entero el uno sin el otro? Se que solo salimos unas cuantas semanas, pero en verdad, fue definitivo…Ahora después de nueve días sin ti en verdad estoy desesperada por verte. Debes tener cuidado jovencito. La próxima vez que me veas tal vez no seré capaz de controlarme._

_Es __increíble lo que me dices sobe Dudley. Me encantaría conocerlo si en verdad ha cambiado. Imagínate algo…ya que esta relacionado con tu mama, te apuesto que debe haber sangre mágica por sus venas…Que pasaría si el bebe naciera con el don mágico? Eso haría cambiar a tu tío y tía. Que pena que Fleur y Bill no estén embarazados. Tu sobrino y el mío crecerían juntos._

_No puedo creer que este __sea mi último año en Hogwarts. Esta todo tan calmado sin artes oscuras persiguiéndonos. Como sabes Hagrid a sido nombrado cabeza de Gryffindor y lo hace muy bien. Es frustrante no tener un maestro de planta de DCAO, ya verán que ya no esta maldita y más de uno vendrá por el puesto._

_Me __encantaría que nos ayudaras en las prácticas. Estoy segura que el equipo ganara nuevamente este año. El equipo esta de nuevo junto excepto tu y Ron claro. Dennis Crevey lo ha intentado y lo hace bastante bien. Es nuestro nuevo guardián, si seguimos entrenando se volverá uno muy bueno. Y me pequeña Angerona verdaderamente me ha asombrado con sus dotes de buscadora. En unos cuantos años quizá sea una buena rival para el gran Harry Potter._

_NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE LLEGUE OCTUBRE! Me encantaría pasar el sábado contigo en Hogsmeade. Nunca llegamos a ir juntos nunca. Hay un café muy cursi que se llama Madam Puddifoots, tal vez podamos ir._

_Bueno tengo tarea de transformación. Ya conoces a Angelina…Quiero decir a la profesora Johnson se pone pesada cuando no practicamos._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón. Ginny._

_Querida Ginny,_

_Hermione y yo vamos a llegar el primer fin de __Samara de octubre y tomaremos los exámenes el viernes, pero hay un ligero cambio de planes. Después de los exámenes, vamos a tener una reunión donde hablaremos de las artes oscuras. Es una lección especial para los oficiales del Ministerio y abiertos a la media. Al principio no me agrado la idea pero supongo que es algo bueno._

_No me había pasado por la mente que Dudley pudiera tener un mago o una brujita. Eso seria algo bueno. Me encantara ver la cara de mis tíos al enterarse!_

_E intentado __convencer a varios en el Ministerio de aceptar el puesto DCAO, pero nadie lo quiere. Así que acostúmbrate a lidiar con sustitutos todas las semanas. Creo que Kingsley será sustituto en Noviembre. Oye tal vez yo también pueda suplir unas cuantas clases. Mejor que te comportes si yo soy tu maestro._

_Ron esta ayudando a George con la tienda. Los visite el otro día, el lugar estaba a reventar, Ron se veía emocionado con todos los galeones que pasaban por sus manos. El negocio va viento en popa, George por otra parte se ve compuesto pero debo admitir que odio no verlo con su sonrisa de siempre._

_Tu papa me __contó un secreto, y te lo contare siempre y cuando me prometas no contárselo a tu mama. Ha estado arreglando la moto de Sirius y me la va a dar en cuanto este lista. Te llevare a dar unas vueltas en cuanto me la de. No es como volar en escoba, pero te va a gustar._

_Kreacher ha hecho que Grimmauld Place __parezca un hogar. Ha quitado todas las cabezas de elfos y pudo con varias artimañas quitar el retrato de la señora Black. Las cosas de mama y papa ya están allá. Cada día se ve mejor. Se que tu quieres que me quede en la Madriguera, pero creo que ya estoy listo para mudarme y con esto no quiero decir que no este invitada a venir. Además para esta fecha el año entrante quizá estés dejando la Madriguera._

_Tengo que irme. Tu mama me esta llamando para cenar. Andromeda y Teddy __también están aquí. Lo besare de tu parte._

_Te amo. Harry._

_Querido Harry_

_Porque, Harry Potter, estas sugiriéndome que me mude contigo? Que clase de chica crees que soy? No puedo dejar mi casa sin estar casada primero…O estas oficialmente proponiéndote vía cartas de amor? Hm?_

_No te me desmayes. Solo estoy bromeando, (amenos que tus no estes bromeando). Ya sabes como somos las brujas. Hermione y yo hemos planeado nuestras bodas desde que éramos pequeñitas. Ahora que ya encontré mi príncipe, odio la espera. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Cada día que pasa te amo más y más. No se con que palabras expresártelo, no las encuentro._

_Esta semana tuvimos a Hestia Jones como maestra. De verdad me cae muy bien, aunque tiene miedo de la maldición por eso no se quedara mas. Sabes a quien tendremos la semana que viene? __Será a caso el Profesor Potter? Que tal si no me comporto? Me vas a castigar?_

_Creo saber por que George se pone cada vez mejor. Paso mucho tiempo con Angelina este verano ella lo ayudo a salir y que no se volviera loco. He hablado con ella. Se preocupa mucho por George. Creo que se están enamorando. Que increíble seria eso no crees? Asegúrate que ese fin de semana también venga George para que pasen tiempo juntos._

_Y no me molesta por que te mudes. Por ahora como vez no paso mucho tiempo en mi casa. Pero que tengas un lugar solo para ti es mucha __tentación para mi!. Y francamente, señor Potter no se si usted pueda resistírseme._

_No puedo esperar hasta tu próxima carta. Solo falta semana y media para verte!_

_Te amo con todo mí ser. Ginny._

_Querida Ginny,_

_Me encantaría ser solo para ti y el único para el resto de tu vida y la mía, pero no te propondré matrimonio a través de un pergamino. Pero eso no quiere decir que no será pronto. Recuerda que todavía estas en la escuela. Y no me gustaría que la dejaras. Tu mama me mataría. Creo que te conviene que este vivo por que muerto ya no es lo mismo._

_Se__ como te sientes. No quiero volver a separarme de ti. A veces envidio a Ron y Hermione. Son tan felices. Al principio pensé que se estaban apresurando cuando Ron me dijo que le pediría matrimonio, pero en verdad les a funcionado. Será pronto, te lo prometo._

_De hecho tu maestro de la siguiente semana __será tu hermano Bill. Se que te encantara. La semana pasada Fleur y Bill vinieron a visitarme. Me dijeron que están contentos de esperar un poco mas a tener niños._

_Angelina y George? Seria una buena pareja, si George __algún día vuelve a la normalidad. Pensándolo bien el casi se comporto como antes cuando ella estaba cerca. No soy muy perceptivo con estas cosas tu me conoces. George vendrá a Hogwarts el siguiente fin de semana, de hecho toda tu familia vendrá. Una pequeña reunión de familia. Será divertido._

_Déjame__ decirte un secreto. No creo poderme resistir a tus encantos. Tienes un extraño poder sobre mi que nunca nadie me hizo sentir antes. Si me dices que vuele, yo solo te preguntare cuan alto. Por eso te amo, por que aunque sabes de ese poder nunca abusas de el._

_Tuyo siempre, te amo. Harry._

_Hola Ginny,_

_Te habría mandado un búho, pero las brujas y magos en Brasil usan tucanes para mandar cartas. Su nombre es Adamastor, le gusta que le acaricien el pico. No le toques las plumas de la cola, te morderá._

_Estudiar __zoología mágica es como siempre me lo imagine. La escuela aquí es diferente, pero me encanta. Los extraño muchísimo, pero he conocido a varios brasileños amables. Me han hecho sentir como en casa. En la primera semana no entendía nada de lo que me decían, pero con los hechizos correspondientes, ahora ya hablo portugués…o tal vez ellos hablan ingles…_

_Fui muy afortunada de llegar en esta __época por que el profesor Scamander regresara a casa el próximo año. Extraña a su esposa y a Kneazles. La única razón por la que esta en Brasil es para ayudar a su hijo Leon Scamader, clasificaron nuevas especies de creaturas mágicas duraron dos años en hacerlo. Empezara a escribir el segundo volumen de "Animales fantásticos y en donde encontrarlos." Tan pronto como llegue a casa._

_León__ es un hombre muy agradable a pesar de que no cree en la existencia del Snokkack de cuernos arrugados. Le dije que siguiera con la búsqueda por que papa siempre tiene la razón al hablar de estas cosas. León también tiene un hijo de nuestra edad. Su nombre es Rolf. Yo le gusto a Rolf, pero me siento un poco mal de estar pensando en alguien a tan poco tiempo de haber roto con Dean. No me gustaría que me llamaran mujer alabastrina como Ron alguna vez te llamo._

_Espero que te la __estés pasando bien en Hogwarts. Dale mis saludos a todos. Deja que Adamastor descanse antes de mandarlo de vuelta. Odia volar sobre el agua y el oceno Atlántico es muy grande._

_Sinceramente, Luna._

_Querida Ginny_

_Escuche que Harry ira a Hogwarts para tomar sus EXTASIS esta semana y después dará una conferencia acerca de las Artes Oscuras. Me encantaría estar con ustedes, pero mi abuela ya a planeado una vacaciones, iremos al Congo, en donde existe el mas grande invernadero del mundo. Dile a Harry que siento mucho no poder ir._

_McGonagall me pregunto si me __gustaría ser maestro sustituto para la clase DCAO ya que el año pasado lidere al ED en contra de los Carrow. No creo que lo vaya hacer. No soy muy bueno enseñando. No me puedo visualizar como maestro. Cree que Cho podría estar interesada en el trabajo, después de todo ella tomo sus Éxtasis en pedagogía y peleo en la Batalla Final._

_Estoy tan feliz de haber abierto el invernadero. Esta floreciendo, en verdad. La gente a escuchado lo que paso en la batalla y han venido de parte de todo el mundo hacer compras. Y adivina quien se mudo al lado de mi__ casa? Hannah Abbott. Es bueno tener a una cara familiar cerca. Los extraño a todos._

_Planeo visitar la escuela tan pronto regrese del Congo. Mándales saludos de mi parte y diles que los extraño muchísimo._

_Sinceramente, Neville._

Finalmente el viernes llego. Siempre había estado ansiosa esperando las clases con Angelina, ahora ansiosamente esperaba a que terminara. Harry y Hermione de seguro ya habían terminado sus exámenes Éxtasis. El resto de la noche consistiría en la asamblea que Harry encabezaría acerca de las artes oscuras.

Ya que había pasado un mes desde que no lo veía, no perdí tiempo en el recorrido que tomaba para llegar al Gran Corredor. Además de mi novio vería a mi familia. Además de ellos miembros del Ministerio estarían presentes.

Cuando entre al Gran Salón las mesas no estaban y las sillas estaban a los lados. Hermione estaba en frente de la familia les hablaba alzando un pedazo de pergamino. Todos la escuchaban atentamente y supuse que había pasado excelentemente sus EXTASIS.

Harry volteo y me miro y una perfecta sonrisa apareció en su cara. Corrí hacia el y lo abrace. Le plante besos en toda la cara y cabeza, exclame, "Te extrañe!" Mientras me daba vueltas le susurre en el oído, "habrá tiempo para pasar a solas?" lo mire y moví las cejas seductoramente.

Harry fruncí el ceño. "Sabes que me encantaría," susurro, plantándome un beso en los labios. "Pero tendremos todo el fin de semana solo para nosotros…para celebrar…"

"Celebrar?" repetí, recordando la razón por lo que estaba aquí. "Pasaste los exámenes?"

Harry saco un papel de su bolsillo. Orgullosamente lo desenrolló y me dijo. "Oficialmente soy un auror."

Tome el papel entre mis manos, examinando el certificado, corriendo mi dedo sobre su nombre. "Ahora puedes oficialmente perseguir magos oscuros."Apreté su mano, su sueño hecho realidad. "Felicidades."

"Viene Hermione," replico Harry señalándola.

Me voltee para ver a mi mejor amiga quien venia con su esposo. Se veía complacida. Mientras se acercaba levanto su certificado y su nombre brillaba en el. "Estaba preocupada en la parte de la teoría…" comenzó.

"Honestamente Hermione," Ron interrumpió. "De verdad crees que alguien tenia duda?" se detuvieron enfrente de nosotros, Ron sonrío. "Ustedes ya pasaron sus Éxtasis," dijo y después me miro, "pero la verdadera fama esta por venir."

"Como?" pregunte.

"No le has dicho?" Ron pregunto, sorprendido mirando a Harry, quien movió su cabeza. Ron soltó un suspiro y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Me dio una rana de chocolate.

Abrí la bolsita y la rana salto antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento y agarrarla. Mire al Trío, quienes estaban ansiosos por que continuara. Saque la carta del mago que venia en ella. Me sonreí al ver la cara de Harry quien me miraba. Voltee la carta para leerla.

_Harry Potter_

_Trabaja actualmente en el departamento de aurores. Considerado como el mago mas querido de los tiempos modernos, Potter es conocido particularmente por vencer a Lord Voldemort, ganar el torneo de los tres magos y haber encontrado el basilisco oculto en la Cámara de los Secretos, todo esto antes de los 18 años. Se le conoce por varios nombres: El niño que vivió, El salvador del mundo mágico, El elegido. A Potter le gusta jugar el Quidditch y las tortas de melaza._

Esto es en serio?" exclame, guardando la carta y volteando ver al Trío.

"La de Hermione y la mía saldrán para el mes entrante," dijo Ron su voz llena de orgullo. "Ese será mi momento de gloria!"

Chocolate Frog Incorporated nos contacto la semana pasada," Harry explico. "Quieres hacer las cartas de toda la Orden del Fénix." Sonrío ampliamente. Siempre fue así le encantaba que todo mundo obtuviera reconocimiento. "Y después de eso, quiere sacar la edición del Ejercito de Dumbledore."

Me le quede viendo mientras mi boca se abría. "Quieres decir que yo también tendré mi carta?"

"Acaso no comandaste el Ejercito de Dumbledore," Hermione me recordó.

Harry miro sobre su hombro. "Creo que esto va a comenzar," dijo apuntando a los demás. Mire sobre mi hombro. El cuerpo estudiantil estaba esperando en sus sillas cuchicheando.

Hermione, Ron y yo fuimos a tomar nuestro lugar. Mientras Harry se presentaba, Hermione me dio un golpecito en el brazo mire hacia adonde ella me decía. Junto a los de mas reporteros con una pluma y un pergamino estaba Rita Skeeter. Mire a Hermione esperando una respuesta.

"Pensé que no podía entrar a Hogwarts." Susurro.

"Puede entrar ya que todos los medios están invitados esta noche," Hermione me susurro, "pero sabe que se tiene que comportar…"

Pero Hermione hablo muy pronto. Harry recién comenzó a explicar el por que de la asamblea y Rita lo interrumpió. "Señor Potter," dijo Rita, "Tengo una pregunta para usted."

"Er…" replico Harry, mirándola y tratando de reconocerla. "…Rita Skeeter…seguro adelante."

Rita coloco la pluma y el pergamino y con una amplia sonrisa dijo. "Quisiera saber su punto de vista con respecto a los últimos rumores acerca de Dumbledore.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No se a que se refiere."

"Mi muchacho," Rita sonrío "has estado viviendo debajo de una roca?" se sentó de nuevo en la silla, tocando el brazo de otro reportero. "Harry, que opinas de los rumores acerca de que Albus Dumbledore estaba enamorado del mago oscuro Grindelwald?"

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Fruncí el ceño, mire a Harry, quien se veía tan confundido como yo. Parecía que casi nadie había escuchado tal rumor.

"Rita," Comenzó Harry, "No se de que me estas hablando."

"O por favor," Rita dijo, mientras su pluma escribía rápidamente. "Pero era obvio, honestamente me estas diciendo que no lo sospechabas?"

Harry meneo la cabeza. "Si fuera algo importante para el, Dumbledore lo hubiera aceptado mientras vivía." Harry respiro, perplejo, y trato de recordar lo que decía. "Um…alguna pregunta?"

"Yo tengo una." Se escucho de la sección de los Slytherin, era Julius Harper, una sonrisa en su cara. "Tu dices que odias a los magos oscuros," dijo, "Pero acaso no puedes hablar con las serpientes."

Otro murmullo entre la concurrencia. La mayoría de los estudiantes que presenciaron o que estuvieron en Hogwarts cuando Harry hablo Parcel ya no estaban aquí. La mayoría de los actuales estudiantes solo habían escuchado rumores. Rodee los ojos y voltee a ver a Harry esperando su respuesta. Esta asamblea de DCAO no estaba saliendo como estaba planeado.

"Puedo hablar con las serpientes," Harry replico para el mayor asombro. "Pero es común pensar que solo los magos oscuros pueden hablar Parcel. Un gran hombre una vez me dijo que son tus decisiones las que muestran quien eres no solo tus habilidades…"

"Vamos a verlo," alguien dijo y los concurrentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Harry volteo a verlos y dijo. "Me puedes ayudar Hermione?"

Hermione saco su varita y apunto cerca de Harry. "Serpensortia!" grito. De la punta de su varita salio una larga y negra serpiente que aterrizo a unos cuantos pies de el. La mayoría de las chicas se hicieron para atrás.

La serpiente se deslizo acercándose a Harry, su lengua salía y entraba. La cara de Harry no se despegaba se habían conectado mediante la vista. Mientras se acercaba Harry levanto la mano.

"Detente."

Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que no escuche un siseo de parte de Harry, por lo que pensé que yo también hablaba Parcel. Mire a Harry quien también estaba confundido y la serpiente seguía avanzando.

"Te dije que te detuvieras."

Hermione levanto su varita. "Finite Incantatem!" dijo. La serpiente se disolvió apenas a unos segundos de alcanzar los pies de Harry.

Harry me miro preocupado. No supe que pensar. Miro a los presentes les pidió una disculpa y continuo la asamblea sin mas interrupciones.

Al siguiente día, entre a la Sala Común y encontré al Trío sentados en un sillón. Cuando Harry me miro me hizo la seña de que me acercara, yo gustosa me senté en su regazo. Ron gruño pero no dijo nada.

"Estábamos discutiendo lo que paso ayer," Harry explico. "fui a hablar con Dumbledore esta mañana y me lo explico."

"Se que no estas triste de haber perdido tu habilidad," replique, "Pero es extraño. Que te dijo?"

"Podía hablar Parcel por la parte del alma de Voldemort que habitaba en mi," Harry explico. "Como ya no soy un Horcrux, ya no puedo hablar con las serpientes."

Hermione asintió. "Eso tiene sentido," dijo. "Eso explica también por que tu cicatriz ya no te a dolido desde el día de la Batalla."

Recorrí con mi dedo la cicatriz. Antes estaba mas sobresaltada, pero ahora se había desvanecido un poco y se mezclaba con el color de su piel.

"Eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore," Harry contesto. "También me dijo que mi estado de animo se vería mejorado. La parte de su alma me llenaba de tristeza y frustración."

"Recuerdo muy bien nuestro quinto año," Ron murmuro.

Le revolví el cabello. "Te sientes mejor?" pregunte.

Harry asintió. "La verdad si." Dijo, apretándome la cintura. "Lo suficiente para sacarte a pasear hoy. Un día entero para nosotros solos."

"Entonces cual es el plan a donde iremos?" Ron pregunto.

Hermione lo miro regañándolo por lo que Ron se torno escarlata.

Se que encontrarían en que entretenerse mientras Harry y yo salíamos a dar la vuelta. El resto del día fue solo para nosotros dos, aprovechando lo que no habíamos podido debido al mes de separación y disfrutando minuto a minuto nuestra compañía. Y es que 31 días sin mi novio realmente hacia que mi sangre hirviera.

Al día siguiente, un domingo soleado, le dije a al equipo que fuéramos al campo para practicar. Harry me dijo que me esperaría con una gran sorpresa, pero cuando llegamos, el no estaba esperando. En vez de eso estaban Ron y Hermione.

"Harry va a llegar tarde," dijo Ron.

"De verdad va a practicar con nosotros?" pregunto Angerona emocionada.

Antes de poder contestar, mire al lado del campo en donde se acercaban varios antiguos jugadores de Gryffindor que se encaminaban a nosotros. Charlie, George, Angelina y Oliver se detuvieron justo en frente de nosotros, todo traían su escoba. Miraban alrededor pero no se veían satisfechos con lo que miraban.

"Harry no ha llegado todavía?" Charlie pregunto.

Menee la cabeza. "Se supone que nos iba ayudar hoy con la practica pero no ha llegado." Algo tramaba. Todos se veían ansiosos por la llegada de Harry tanto como yo, pero no por la misma razón.

"Hola!" nos llamo la voz de Harry desde arriba. El gran grupo de jugadores de Quidditch voltearon al cielo para saludar a Harry y a un desconocido que venían saludándonos con la mano. Al llegar al suelo bajaron de sus escobas.

Era Gwenog Jones. Los alumnos egresados parecían que sabían de su presencia. El equipo actual exclamaron ante la sorpresa por lo que supe que ellos no sabían nada.

"Bueno," Gwenog dijo tomando su escoba, "No podemos jugar si solo se me quedan viendo verdad?"

Íbamos a jugar junto a Gwenog? Esto no podía ser cierto. Una inmensidad de preguntas comenzaron a surgir, pero Harry se acerco a mi, sonriendo, sabiendo que había hecho algo bien. "Sorpresa," susurro.

"Como serán los equipos?" Ron pregunto.

"Que les parece Sangre nueva contra Sangre vieja," Gwenog sugirió, apuntando a los jugadores de Quidditch egresados.

George sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no quiero jugar." Seria la primera vez que el se subía en la escoba sin Fred. Ellos siempre fueron un equipo.

Angelina se acerco a el y le susurro algo en el oído. George serró los ojos y asintió. Después de algunos segundos, George asintió.

Seria mi equipo en contra de ellos. Oliver seria guardián, George y Gwenog serian lo bateadores y Angelina y Ron los cazadores. Charlie y Harry se veían inquisitivamente para tratar de decidir quien seria el buscador. Charlie finalmente le dijo a Harry que le cedía el lugar. Angerona se mostró nerviosa al darse cuenta que jugaría contra el.

Las pelotas estaban en el aire igual que los jugadores. Tenía el presentimiento de que nos iban a aplastar, pero su equipo tenia cinco previos Capitanes, y cada uno de ellos trataba de dar instrucciones.

"Ron pon atención!" Harry dijo cuando Demelza voló cerca de el y le anoto a Oliver. "Lo podías haber parado!"

"Avívate George!" Oliver le llamo.

"Weasley!" Gwenog le grito a Charlie. "Se supone que debes estar atento a la Quaffle, no estar buscando la Snitch."

Charlie sonrío. "Lo siento, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren."

Estábamos empatados y honestamente tengo que confesar que íbamos a ganar. Angerona había localizado la Snitch, pero la experiencia de Harry se hizo presente y la atrapo primero. El resultado final 300 a 200. Angerona estaba tan feliz que no le importo haber perdido.

Aterrice junto a Gwenog y Charlie quienes platicaban amenamente.

"Pensé que eras un excelente jugador de Quidditch," Gwenog le dijo. "Había escuchado fascinantes historias acerca de Charlie Weasley de quienes habían jugado con y en contra de ti. Que te paso? La edad?"

"No había jugado en años," Charlie contesto. "Y no se me da eso de Cazador. Y la edad? A caso no me ganas con cinco años?"

"Una mujer nunca revela su edad," Gwenog dijo quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

Pase junto a ellos, y alcance a escuchar a Angelina preguntarle a George si estaba bien. George respondió positivamente. "Se siente genial volar," contesto. Se veía mejor que cuando llego hace dos días, pero me preguntaba a quien se debía la mejora al Quidditch o a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Finalmente me acerque a Harry. "Bien jugado Capitán," le dije.

"Gracias Harry," replique, mientras me abrace a su cintura y caminamos junto con los demás rumbo a los vestidores. "Como se siente volar otra vez?"

"Increíble," contesto. Apunto la escoba. "Como te a tratado la StarBlazer?"

Tome el palo de la escoba entre mis manos. "Nunca me había montado en algo tan rápido y suave. En verdad sabes como tratar a una mujer."

"La mayoría de las chicas," Gwenog interrumpió, "preferirían flores y chocolates en vez de una escoba. Creo que tu y yo somos de diferentes moldes, no?"

Asentí. "Gracias por jugar con nosotros hoy."

Gwenog sonrío. "No solo vine a jugar. Todavía conservas mi tarjeta?" Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar otra pero asentí, visualizando la tarjeta que estaba en mi buró. "Bueno quiero decirte que Amelie Guerra, una de nuestras Cazadoras, se retira en Junio. Si estas interesada en la posición, el puesto esta vacante para ti."

Quede boquiabierta. La mire a ella y después a Harry, quien seguro sabia esto. Estaba tan feliz y agradecida con el que podía brincar en sus brazos en ese mismo momento y…bueno mire a Gwenog y le dije, "Por supuesto Gwenog."

"Bien," ella replico, mirando sobre su hombro. "Discúlpenme, tu hermano me invito un helado en Hogsmeade además quedo de relatarme historias de Quidditch." Con eso se fue.

Después le agradecí apropiadamente a Harry esa noche.

_Querida Ginny,_

_El haber pasado con__tigo este fin de semana solo aumenta mis ganas de estar contigo, pero Hermione dice que esta ausencia solo hace que el sentimiento se afiance más. Y se que es verdad, por que no creo que puedas medir lo mucho que te adoro. Y ten pon seguro que el próximo fin de semana que vayas a visitar a Hogemeade estaré contigo._

_Fui a visitar a Lee al callejón Diagon. Sabes pronto comenzara su programa de radio, me pidió que si te veía primero que el te saludara de su parte. Dice que espera ir a la escuela y verlos jugar y poder comentar un partido._

_Tu próximo partido se acerca no es así? No se si podré ir, pero tratare. Kingsley tiene algunas nuevas leyes conformes a los muggles que quiere que revise. De seguro eso llevara como un mes._

_Me alegra que hayas disfrutado la compañía de Gwenog. Recibí una carta de ella ayer y me cuenta que esta muy emocionada por volver a jugar contigo, pero esta vez en el mismo equipo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Tus sueños se van a realizar. Si alguna vez me despiden de la oficina de Aurores, me encantaría unirme a un equipo de Quidditch. Tal vez podremos jugar en contra. Me pregunto quien ganaría._

_Tuyo siempre, Harry._

_Querida Luna,_

_Discúlpame__ por no responderte mas pronto. Estuve muy ocupada con los deberes y con prácticas de Quidditch. Adamastor se la pasó muy bien en la lechucearía, sino te hubiera mandado la carta tres días antes._

_Estoy muy contenta que te la __estés pasando bien en Brasil. He escuchado que la gente de allá es muy amable. No te voy a mentir, te extraño muchísimo. Estoy feliz por ti pero me siento rara que no estés entre nosotros._

_Harry estuvo aquí para una asamblea especial de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras. Empezó un poco rara, pero después de un poco todo salio bien. Contesto un montón de preguntas de Voldemort y los Horcrux. El Ministerio condeno al Horcrux como algo peor que el asesinato. Algo así como la cuarta maldición imperdonable._

_Me __gustaría que vieras el equipo de Gryffindor. Estarías orgullosa. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para que comentaras los partidos. Esa fue la segunda cosas que mas me gusto de nuestro quinto año. Te are saber como nos fue en el primer partido._

_El que te guste Rolf no te __convierte en una alabastrina. Tú y Dean terminaron. Los dos pueden salir con quienes se les pegue la gana. El se ve muy interesado por Demelza. Pero tienes que estar segura de tus sentimientos hacia el u otra persona antes de empezar algo con Rolf. Se lo feo que se siente estar saliendo con alguien cuando tu corazón le pertenece a otro._

_Escribe pronto! Ginny_

_P.D. Vendrás para Navidad?_

_Querido Harry,_

_Orgulloso de mi? Harry si tu eres quien hace que mis sueños se vuelvan realidad! Tú tomaste mi corazón e hiciste mi sueño una realidad. Y después Gwenog y hacerle saber que me interesaba jugar al Quidditch de manera profesional. No se como le haces para saber como hacerme feliz, pero lo sabes, y estoy feliz por que así lo haces._

_El primer juego fue ayer. Jugamos contra Ravenclaw. Me choca andar fanfarroneando, pero los APLASTAMOS! Estoy tan feliz con el equipo que formamos. Angerona estuvo fenomenal. Creo que te robo una que otra jugada. Aunque me siento un poco triste por su estado emocional. Simon no esta nada contento por que le gano la Snitch. Siguen peleados._

_Hable de nuevo con la profesora Johnson. Creo que empieza a notar la influencia que tiene sobre George. Le pregunte si estaba enamorada de el, y creo que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo escucho de mi voz. Su cara se veía radiante al pensar en ello. Oh Harry me encantaría que salieran juntos. George se merece a alguien como ella._

_Los centauros nos visitaron ayer y hablaron con __la profesora McGonagall. Firenze estaba con ella, lo aceptaron de vuelta en la manada. Bane se inclino ante ella. Creo que ese es un signo de paz entre su cultura. Se ofrecieron a dar clases una vez a la semana. Que rabia me da no haber seguido con las clases!_

_Las practicas me llaman! Te amo más que nunca. Ginny._

_Querida Ginny,_

_Se como hacerte feliz por que tu siempre has sabido como hacerlo. Todavía me sorprende recordar todas las cosas que haz hecho por mi a través de todos estos años. El suéter, el mapa, el Torneo de los Tres magos…hasta Cho (aunque estoy feliz de que eso no funciono)…cada vez que pienso en ello, te amo cada vez mas._

_No tengo duda que ganaran! Angerona no es una Buscadora fácil de vencer. La sobreestime el otro día y casi atrapa la Snitch antes que yo. Tal vez cuando se gradúe formara parte de los Harpies junto a ti. Es una niña muy dulce. Me recuerda mucho a ti._

_Al parecer no __solo son Angelina y George los únicos enamorados. Si la información de tu mama no se equivoca, Charlie y Gwenog han pasado bastante tiempo últimamente. Sabes tenemos que agradecerle a Slughorn por haberte presentado a esa mujer._

_Parece que los centa__uros se han tragado el orgullo. Firenze y Bane también vinieron al Ministerio. Firenze ha sido nombrado mediador entre el mundo mágico y los centauros. Esto es muy emocionante. Kingsley esta haciendo un buen trabajo._

_Hermione trabaja en una ley para los elfos __domésticos. Pero no ha tenido éxito. Es difícil cambiar de modo de pensar tan rápido, se que con su constancia y perseverancia hará que pronto la aprueben. Después de Dobby y Kreacher, are todo lo que este en mi poder para ayudarla._

_El trabajo me llama. Te amo muchísimo. Harry._

_Hola Ginny,_

_Parece que Adamast__or pasó un buena temporada en Gran Bretaña. Me estaba preguntando si se había perdido o había tomado un camino equivocado. Los Tucanes no son tan eficientes como las lechuzas. Extraño las lechuzas._

_También__ extraño el Quidditch. Muy poco brasileros lo juegan. Me tienes que mandar unas cuantas imágenes o fotografías del juego. Así se las puedo enseñar a mi compañeros y comentarlas, tal vez les guste. Es solo una esperanza._

_Creo que cuando me escribiste que antes de salir con alguien mas tenia que estar segura de lo que __sentía con respecto a Neville o algún otro, creo que ese otro, significa Neville._

_Nunca te dije nada __acerca de el y mis sentimientos. Creo que nos gustábamos, sino no lo hubiera besado, y me sentí dolida por que no quería estar conmigo. Se que había cosas importantes, pero estábamos ahí, juntos y nos podríamos haber apoyado. Siempre tendré a Neville en mi corazón, pero creo que ya lo supere._

_Espero que todo le este saliendo bien a Harry. Y no, no podré ir en Navidad. Que te parece y mejor se vienen todos para acá!_

_Sinceramente, Luna._

_Querido Harry,_

_Gwenog y Charlie? Eso seria genial! No lo puedo creer. Estaban discutiendo un poco cuando vinieron a jugar. Puedes imaginarte la Navidad en casa de los Weasley? Tantos magos y brujas famosas bajo el mismo techo. Me carcajeo nada más de pensarlo._

_Esta carta es corta por que esta semana va hacer muy pesada. No sabes que difícil es el año de los EXTASIS. Te lo brinca__ste. (No es que en vez de eso hayas estado de día de campo) Slughorn nos a dado toneladas de tarea. Tengo que transformar un perro en diversos animales que la profesora Johnson se le ocurren, esto si que es difícil. Ahora nos están enseñando los Patronus. (No he tenido problema en convocarlo, gracias a usted Harry Potter y sus felices recuerdos!)_

_Te amo muchísimo, Ginny._

_Querido Fred,_

_Te extrañamos muchísimo, la Navidad no fue lo mismo sin ti. Tuvimos una gran nevada, pero fue hermosa. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo hechizamos a unos cuantos muñecos de nieves y jugamos guerritas contra ellos. Se que es infantil pero después de tanta magia oscura, creo que nos merecemos un poco de esto._

_Es nuestra primera Navidad sin ti. En donde quiera que __estés, espero que tu también lo estés. Estuvimos juntos y felices con los que nos fueron dejado, se que así lo hubieras querido, la casa estuvo llena._

_Angelina ha pasado bastante tiempo con George y estuvo aquí el día de Navidad. Se que no estarás enojado por esto, pero creo que se están enamorando. Ha sido un gran soporte para el desde que te fuiste. Cada vez que ella esta cerca, George actúa casi como el de antes._

_Y adivina a quien invito Charlie a la cena? Gwenog Jones. Si Fred. La Gwenog Jones, la capitán de los Holyhead Harpies. Están saliendo juntos. No es genial? Tengo garantizado un puesto para el día en que me gradúe. Te extraño tanto hermanito…_

_Mama ha estado sobre Bill y Ron quiere nietos. Creo que Bill y Fleur __están mas que preparados y no me sorprendería que cualquier de estos días nos den la buena nueva. Ron, por otra parte, esta aterrado. Deberías ver su cara cuando mama y Hermione tocan el punto. Serán grandes padres, pero Hermione piensa que es mejor esperar unos cuantos años antes de considerar un niño._

_Harry y yo vamos viento en popa. Le compre un pensadero de bolsil__lo que trabaja específicamente con sus recuerdos y los míos. Así cuando este solo, ya no lo estará. Me dio un regalo hermoso un collar con rubíes que perteneció a los Potter. Lily lo uso, así como su abuela Lorraine. Harry y yo hemos hablado de casarnos últimamente. No hemos fijado nada oficial, (aun necesita preguntármelo, necesito el anillo, no hay fecha e insiste en que debo salir primero de la escuela". Lo amo Fred, tanto que no es posible describirlo. Si pudieras regresar por un día, me gustaría que fuera el día de mi boda. Ya te perdiste la boda de Ron y Hermione, no puedo creer que también te perderás la nuestra._

_Te incluyo estas ranas de chocolate.__ Es la nueva edición acaba de salir, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ojo Loco, Lupin, Tonks, Aberforth, Kingsley, mama y papa, y la tuya también! Ya que acaben de salir las de la Orden saldrán las del Ejército de Dumbledore. Lo puedes creer!_

_En verdad te extraño. Diles a Tonks y Lupin que Teddy esta perfectamente bien. Dile a los demás que les mando saludos y feliz Navidad._

_Con amor, Ginny._

_P.D__. En adición con la carta te dejo unas flores, truco inventado por Ron._

_Querido Harry,_

_No fueron la__s vacaciones de Navidad espectaculares? En verdad me dio una mirada al futuro junto a ti. Estar solo contigo, a solas contigo, en Grimmauld me encanto. Gracias por haberme preparado en desayuno cuando accidentalmente me quede dormida. (Mama se enojo muchísimo!) No me importo que hubieras quemado la comida además fue mi culpa por distraerte, te veías guapísimo con delantal._

_Me choca estar aquí. Quisiera que todo esto __terminar y comenzar la vida junto a ti. No quiero que te sientas presionado ante la decisión, aunque no te voy a negar que me sinti muy bien al haber hablado del tema. Mientras los dos estemos en la misma sintonía, puedo esperar a que termine la escuela para tomar decisiones importantes__._

_Te imaginas que va a pasar cuando finalmente nos comprometamos? Los medios se van a volver locos. __Imagínate el correo que voy a recibir de chicas celosas que anhelan aunque sea un beso de mi elegido? Serán peor que Romilda Vane. Pero no importa yo puedo con eso y mas._

_Las lecciones de __aparición pronto comenzaran. Este año voy aprender hacerlo. No se si me guste. Fred y George me trasladaron varias veces. Se siente diferente cuando lo haces a solas? Aunque creo que podría ser mas rápida en la escoba que me regalaste._

_Las tareas__ han ascendido terriblemente. Los maestros han de pensar que soy una genio por la cantidad de tareas que me han dado. No te enojes sino te puedo escribir mas seguido. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero si las cosas siguen as, tendré suerte si te puedo mandar una. Seguiré pensando en ti siempre._

_Te amo, Ginny._

_Querida Ginny,_

_Fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida. Ciertamente supera el año pasado cuando la pase junto a la serpiente de Voldemort. Nunca sabre como pagarte a ti y a tu familia todo lo que han hecho por mí._

_No me gusta estar solo en esta casa. Lo puedo soportar, pero se siente tan __vacía. Deseo tanto que de nuevo estés aquí, sentados al lado de la chimenea y tu perfectamente entrelazada en mis brazos. La vida tiene sentido cuando se nos permite pasar tiempo así. Se ha donde pertenezco._

_Tú__ sabes muy bien cual es mi decisión. Tan pronto como llegue el momento apropiado, tu espera terminara. Te diré otro secreto. Quiero esto tanto como tu. En la boda de Bill y Fleur no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de ti y de mi. Esto nos tomara un poco de tiempo, pero nuestros sueños se volverán realidad._

_La __aparición en conjunto y a solas se siente igual. La única diferencia es que tienes total control y no la otra persona._

_Las cartas por mi parte estarán__ de la misma forma. Mientras reciba una cada semana o quince días será suficiente. Me encanta esperarlas. Usualmente llegan después de un día difícil en el Ministerio. Buena suerte en tus estudios. Yo también pensare en ti._

_Te ama, Harry._

_Ron __quería que lo primero que te escribiera fuera un saludo de su parte. Así que antes que nada, Ron dice "Hola."_

_Harry me ha __tenido al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts desde tu regreso dos meses atrás. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. No soy de las que juega al Quidditch pero me encantaría ir a verlos jugar, Si el equipo no a perdido ni un solo partido, dudo que pierdan la copa._

_Te contó Harry que Dudley y Helen ya tuvieron a su bebe? Esta tan pequeña y hermoso, tres kilos! Tiene un puñado de pelo igual al de Dudley, lo llamaron Dominick. Teddy esta fascinado con el, nunca había visto a alguien mas pequeño que el._

_Todavía__ no puedo creer el cambio del hombre. Se oía como una terrible creatura cuando Harry nos contaba acerca de el, pero ahora se puede decir que es decente. Visitaron a Harry cuando Ron y yo estábamos de visita en Grimmauld, Helen es una excelente mujer. Dudley tiene suerte._

_A Ron se le salio la palabra muggle, y Helen sorpresivamente sabia de que hablaba. Estaba emocionada al escuchar que todos éramos magos y brujas. Nos contó que su primo también es de nuestro mundo. Eso hace que ambos estén conectados a sangre mágica. Me sorprendería que el niño no recibiera la carta de Hogwarts._

_Quería__ escribirte antes pero estaba esperando hasta tener una buena noticia acerca de las nuevas leyes en las que estoy trabajando. Se que Harry te a contado acerca de los problemas que me estoy enfrentando._

_Nuestra primera victoria la tuvimos esta semana. La primera Ley Civil de Elfos Domésticos Libres paso. Se prohíbe tratarlos mal tanto verbal como físicamente. Es un pequeño paso, pero es la única manera de pelear por su libertad. Me encantaría a encontrar a otro como Dobby que sirviera de intermediario entre los magos y los elfos._

_Te veremos el __próximo mes para el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Se que no les será difícil ganar por que el equipo esta perfecto._

_Con todo mi cariño, Hermione._

_P.D. Creo que vi a cierta persona junto con Ron en una joyería, pero no escuchaste eso de mi._

_Querida Ginny,_

_Primero, gracias por lo que tratas de hacer. Aprecio toda tu ayuda. Además tu eres la que siempre me ha entendido mejor que nadie (además de ella claro)._

_He leído cuidadosamente lo que me escribiste de ella y lo he reflexionado durante mucho tiempo, horas, no se que hacer. No puedo seguir haciéndome esto, pensando en lo que pudo ser. Nunca estuvimos en el mismo lugar en el mismo tiempo y solo seguíamos extrañándonos mutuamente. Ahora, ella esta de nuevo a miles de kilómetros de aquí y otra vez solo extrañándonos._

_Amo a Luna y siempre __será una persona especial para mi, pero no puedo seguir con esto, y mas ahora que hay una persona en mi vida que esta lista y deseosa de entrar en mi vida (Un día de estos te cuento con detalle) y alguien en su vida también esta lista y deseosa para hacerlo. Tal vez esta es la oportunidad para dejarla ir._

_Bueno te veo en dos semanas para verlos ganar._

_Sinceramente, Neville._

_Querido Harry,_

_Solo siete días para verte!_

_Angerona y Simon finalmente se contentaron. Les llevo siete meses, pero de nuevo son amigos, aunque se gano un castigo. Resulta que Angerona salio por __la noche para visitarlo y fue atrapada por el profesor de estudios Muggle, que por cierto es muy pesado. Esta en detención por toda la semana, lo que significa que no jugara este sábado._

_Ethan Taylor será Cazador y yo Buscadora. Tendremos prácticas de emergencia toda la semana. Deséame suerte!_

_Te amo hoy y siempre, Ginny._

Vi como un rayo dorado destilaba en frente de mi.

Voltee la cabeza en la dirección que tomo, observando como la pelotita dorada volaba hacia la derecha del campo, cerca del Buscador de Slytherin. El no la noto, pero mantuve a los dos en mi vista.

Íbamos perdiendo. El Buscador de Slytherin era muy bueno y sin el equipo que originalmente se había construido. Ethan no era un mal jugador, pero no tenía el mismo nivel que el resto y desgraciadamente se estaba viendo.

Era la tercera vez que veía la Snitch, como si se paseara delante de mi para que la tomara, pero todavía no podía, todavía no. Si la atrapaba ahora perderíamos por un tanto y no quería perder, no viendo el campeonato de tan cerca. Solo dos goles más y la Snitch…el trofeo seria…

Demelza anoto.

Busque la Snitch lista para atraparla la siguiente vez que se anotara el gol. Escanee el lugar para ya no estaba. Mis ojos encontraron a los de Harry, quien estaba sentado cerca de mi familia y amigos. Murmuro, "tu lo puedes hacer."

Dean anoto.

Vi la Snitch cerca del campo. Trate de dar el mejor de los clavados y hacer que mi nueva escoba volara lo más rápido posible. El Buscador de Slytherin me vio que me lanzaba por lo que me siguió, pero era muy lento para mí.

El juego se había terminado. La temporada perfecta para Gryffindor en veinte años. Estuve parada en el campo durante unos segundos, observando como el lugar reventaba en aplausos. Levante la Snitch en alto esperando a que el equipo se me uniera.

Coote, Peakes y Dean fueron los primeros, me levantaron. Seguía viendo la Snitch en mi mano, vi como aparecía un grabado en ella. La acerque para poder ver que era, cinco palabras.

_M__e abro ante la respuesta._

"Esperen!" le dije a la concurrencia. Los chicos me bajaron y quede en el centro, mirando las caras ansiosas. Se preguntaban por que los había callado. Les enseñe la Snitch. "Que significa eso?" –Me abro ante la respuesta.-

Note como Hermione sobre salía de entre los demás. Sonreía y apunto detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta despacio, mientras cada persona cerca de mi se quedaba en completo silencio. Al detenerme, mis ojos se encontraron con Harry.

Estaba hincado en una rodilla, me sonreía, la más amplia que jamás le hubiera visto. La luz del sol brillaba en sus anteojos, causando que sus ojos también lo hicieran. Ahogue un grito, dándome cuenta que era lo que me iba a preguntar el amor de mi vida.

Mire la Snitch que estaba en mis manos, que se abriría ante la respuesta apropiada. No necesitaba ni pensarlo. Casi lloraba, estaba ansiosa esperando la pregunta de Harry para poder contestarle lo que desde hace tiempo venia esperando.

"Ginny," Harry dijo, "Te casarías conmigo?"

"Si," conteste. La Snitch se abrió, revelando el anillo de compromiso. La concurrencia aplaudió, no pude mas que aventarme sobre mí recién prometido, besándolo profundamente. "Claro que me caso contigo!" dije y después susurre en su oído. "Y sino hubiera atrapado la Snitch?"

Se río fuerte. "Acaso no te viste jugar todo el año?"


	20. Un relato para ser contado

**NO HAY FECHA QUE NO SE LLEGUE, NI PLAZO QUE NO SE CUMPLA.**

Karol93 hasta pronto, konsntida tu también cuídate, MariaSimmenthalBlack me da gusto, chris te confieso que me hubiera gustado que la escena a la que te refieres fuera mas explicita, Athena Weasley todo tiene un final, Sousou Moutoku llegaste al final pero llegaste, zafiro potter gracias por tomarte el tiempo, susy snape a mi también me encanto la forma de la propuesta, Evasis fue un gusto y gracias por la nueva palabra.

J0r muchísimas gracias y aunque al ultimo perdimos ese contacto telepático se que siempre estuviste lista para regalarme no unas cuantas sino mil palabras de aliento.

Nympha13 se lo diré con gusto al autor y se como te sientes cuando yo descubrí la historia dije –se tienen que enterar de que existe esta historia- y muchas gracias por convertir estas, palabras quisiera decir mías, en un libro.

Y como me enseño Evasis, **Apoteósicamente gracias** a todos los que leyeron y me apoyaron con alguna crítica y a los que no también. Hasta pronto.

**Cap****itulo 20, un relato para ser contado.**

"De verdad papa te puso el anillo en la Snitch?"

Me detuve en la puerta de la recamara de mi hija. Estaba por apagar la luz con la varita. Voltee a mirarla, su carita de nueve años se mostraba ansiosa. Su cabello rojo se esparcía sobre sus hombros.

"Tu florecita," empecé apuntándola, "se supone que deberías de estar dormida." Me devolví hacia ella y me senté sobre su cama.

Se sentó y recargo su espalda en la cabecera, ignorando el hecho de que su hora de dormir ya había pasado desde hace rato. No estaba enojada con ella este tema le encantaba. "Estaba dormida," dijo, "pero llegaste a la parte en que papa se te declaraba."

Acaricie su frente, deseando que mi pequeña tuviera los mejores sueños. "Si, tu papa lo puso en la Snitch." Me acerque a ella y le susurre, "no le digas a nadie pero tu papa es un romántico empedernido."

Ella sonrío y asintió, indicando que ya lo sabía. Estudie su cara, asombrada de ver mis propias pecas en su cara, mis ojos, mi cabello, hasta en la forma en que ahora se abrazaba.

"mama," me pregunto, "cuantas de estas historias son reales?"

Mire cariñosamente a mi hermosa hija, notando lo perceptiva que era. Harry y yo le habíamos contado a nuestro chicos la mayoría de los eventos en forma de cuentos, aunque dejábamos los detalles mas siniestros de lado. Nos las arreglábamos para que creyeran que eran solo eso: historias.

Cuando James estaba por irse a Hogwarts, Harry y yo nos sentamos para explicarle que las historias eran realidad. No fue difícil al principio, pero llegar a los once años y salir de nuestra vista, seria imposible que siguieran como historias, especialmente cuando su padre era el protagonista en casi todas ellas. Hicimos lo mismo con Albus, dos meses antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts. Ahora que los dos sabían les pedimos que no le dijeran nada a Lily, que ella siguiera así por un poco mas de tiempo.

No les contamos todo. Que razón tendría ser el hijo de un Potter sino te dejaran misterios sin resolver? Aun recuerdo todas las cartas que James nos mando el año pasado, en cada una de ellas nos reclamaba por no haberle mencionado un dato. "Nunca me dijeron que papa era el líder de un grupo de defensa ilegal!" una vez escribió. Y claro que no se lo habíamos contado por que no le queríamos dar ideas y que se metiera en problemas.

Le respondí a Lily con una pregunta. "Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Te escuche a papa y a ti hablando con Albus antes de irse a Hogwarts."

No estaba sorprendida. Ella había heredado la necesidad de saber cada detalle de lo que pasaba alrededor, lo que si me sorprendió fue que lo halla guardado por tanto tiempo. Habíamos hablado con Albus en agosto. Estábamos en Noviembre. Le pregunte por que se había tardado tanto en preguntar.

Sonrío un poco apenada. "Tenia miedo de que no me lo contaras," dijo. "El tío Ron y tía Hermione no quieren hacerlo, tampoco mi abuelita ni mi abuelito. Nadie quiere decirme nada. Me dicen que te pregunte a ti o a papa."

Así que había tratado de sacar la información. Me hubiera gustado que mi familia me alertara sobre su curiosidad. No sabía que contestarle a mi pequeña, creía que era muy joven para saber la verdad. Tenia que hablar con Harry.

"Y bueno mami?" pregunto.

"Es muy tarde ya. Podemos hablar de esto mañana?" le pregunte. Suspiro decepcionada, asintió. La bese en la frente y acomode su almohada. Mi mano palpo algo duro…

"Oh mama…" se sonrojo, pero su cara también reflejaba miedo.

Saque el objeto oculto. Era un libro, un libro muy familiar con un niño en cuya frente había una cicatriz en forma de rayo. El titulo era "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" por JK Rowling. Estaba sorprendida, voltee a verla. Estaba muy asustada, pero yo no estaba enojada con ella.

"De donde sacaste esto Lily?" le pregunte, sabiendo de antemano que venia del estudio de Harry.

Notando que no estaba enojada se sentó. "Lo tome del estudio de papa." Dijo. "Estoy en problemas?"

Mire el libro nuevamente. Tenia marcada la pagina, casi la mitad. De nuestros tres chicos Lily era la primera en descubrir los libros de su padre. Para ser honesta, después de mis descubrimientos, no podía mas que sentirme orgullosa.

"No, Lily," conteste, me levante y vi como abrazaba con ansia su cobija. "Hablaremos de esto mañana, te lo prometo." Me aleje de la cama.

Pero tenía otra pregunta. "Crees que el sombrero Seleccionador también le dio una oportunidad a Albus como se la dio a mi papa?"

"Si, lo creo."

"Por que esta en Slytherin entonces?"

Me quede callada. A pesar de la charla que Harry había tenido con mi pequeño, el había sido puesto en Slytherin. Albus no nos había dicho si fue su decisión o la del sombrero, pero suponía que el entendía que no es la casa la que dicta que clase de persona eres sino quien realmente eres. De nuestros tres chicos, Albus era el que mas se parecía a Harry, esto quería decir que sus rasgos de Gryffindor eran tan fuertes como los de Slytherin.

"No estoy segura," replique, apuntando mi varita hacia la luz extinguiéndola. "Pero si de verdad quieres saber, puedes mandarle una lechuza mañana." Me acerque a la puerta esperando a su próxima pregunta, pero no la hubo. "Buenas noches mi florecita. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo mami."

Camine por los corredores de Grimmauld Place, en donde los recuerdos de los últimos 18 años eran palpables. Pase junto a una fotografía de Kreacher, quien había muerto de viejo hace nueve años, una fotografía de mi boda con Harry que paso tres meses después de cuando me lo propuso y me detuve afuera del estudio de Harry. Abrace el libro y toque la puerta, me invito a pasar.

El radio estaba prendido, una voz familiar le hablaba a los radio escuchas. Me detuve a oír lo que decía mientras Harry estaba inclinado sobre una montaña de reportes le prestaba media atención a lo que decía.

"Desde que el Acta de difamación fue aprobada el año pasado, Rita Skeeter a sido acusada de 594 difamaciones. Si todos los cargos son ciertos afrentara innumerables multas. Si no es capaz de pagarlas cera encerrada en Azcaban.

"La controversial escritora, responsable de biografías como Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter y otros, esta confiada de que saldrá bien librada de esto, pero Hermione Weasley, del Departamento del enforsamiento de Leyes Mágicas piensa que este será el ultimo capitulo que Rita escribirá.

"Les tendré informados acerca de este caso. Esto a sido Potterwatch su corresponsal Lee Jordan. Manténganse a salvo: mantengan la fe. Buenas noches."

La radio siguió con su programación, Harry me saludo con una sonrisa. "Ginny no fuiste tu la que de casualidad tomo el mapa del moredeador verdad?" apunto al cajón de la izquierda.

Menee la cabeza. "Quieres apostar a que uno de los chicos lo tiene?" sugerí, acercándome a mi marido. "Necesito hablar con George acerca de cuales son los cuentos apropiados para James y Albus."

Harry se encogió de hombros, notando el objeto en mis manos. "Estas refrescando tu memoria para lo de tu libro?" me pregunto, tomándome de la mano y halándome a su regazo. "No necesitas eso tienes al protagonista para ti sola."

Levante el libro y le sonreí. "Yo no Harry," le dije. "Nuestra hija es la que esta haciendo una pequeña investigación."

La boca de Harry se abrió. "Estas hablando en serio?"

Menee la cabeza."Además nos escucho cuando hablamos con Albus." Su mano masajeaba mi espalda y me detuve para disfrutarlo. "Parece que nuestro secreto esta descubierto."

Harry suspiro. "No quería que lo supiera siendo tan pequeña," dijo. "Recuerdas como reacción con lo del basilisco y eso que pensó que solo era un historia."

Rodee los ojos. "Ella tenia solo cuatro años cuando se lo contaste," le dije, "Créeme ya creció desde entonces. Además ya la conoces si ella quiera saber algo no se detiene hasta que lo consigue."

Continúe antes de que Harry lo hiciera. "De hecho Harry…" apunte mi varita hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió, revelando la sorprendida cara de nuestra niña. "Ve a la cama Lily."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras lo hacia sus pequeños pasos hacían eco en los corredores.

Voltee a ver a Harry quien se reía de la escena. "Esa es nuestra Lily," dijo Harry, quien secaba las lagrimas provocadas por la risa. Tomo el libro y lo coloco junto a sus hermanos. "No tenemos alternativa verdad?"

"Trataste de mantener a lo chicos a salvo lo mas que pudiste," le conteste abrazándolo profundamente. "No va a poder ser lo mismo esta vez. Hablamos con ella mañana?"

Harry asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. El subir y bajar de su pecho era reconfortante para mi. Podía dormirme en sus brazos en esa silla. En vez de eso me interrumpió y me pregunto si había visto el correo.

"Gwenog te mando el último metraje de Quidditch para tu columna," dijo, levantándome en sus fuertes brazos y colocándome de pie. "Albus mando esta carta. Creo que la querrás leer. Yo, por otra parte necesito dormir si quiero levantarme para llegar temprano al juicio de Skeeter."

Lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese. "Ve a dormir, Harry, así tendré tiempo de terminar esto."

Se despidió dándome otro beso y se fue.

Estaba sola, me senté en el escritorio, la radio seguía prendida. Una montaña de correo esperaba por mi por lo que comencé con el primer sobre, era de Gwenog, lo abrí era una escena de Quidditch. Ahora que yo era la jefa de los corresponsales de Quidditch para el _Profeta_, tenía que escribir un artículo y mandarlo antes de que empezara a imprimirse el tiraje de esa noche.

La primera escena estaba borrosa y después en cámara lenta, era Angerona quien atrapaba la Snitch, su insignia de capitán de las Holyhead Harpies brillaba orgullosamente en su uniforme. Cerré el sobre y decidí que podía ocuparme de eso después.

Hice a un lado el último suplemento del Quisquilloso y tome la carta de abajo. Reconocí la letra del pequeño Albus.

_Mama y papa__,_

_He__ escuchado tantas cosas acerca de ustedes! Papa nunca me habías dicho que tu, tío Ron y tía Hermione habían entrado a Gringotts y liberaron un dragón! Podría escuchar la historia cuando regrese a casa?"_

_Victorie ha estado al pendiente de mi, aunque dice que no sabe si tendrá mas tiempo, ya que esta en el año de los EXTASIS. Le pregunte acerca de Teddy, pero se puso colorada y no quiso hablar al respecto. Que creen que pasa entre ellos?_

_Hice lo que me dijiste con Scorpius y el ha estado un poco mas amable. Después de haber pasado juntos la detención la semana pasada, las cosas se han calmado. Ya no habrá mas duelos a media noche (no fue mi idea! Fue de el! No podía dejar que pensara que soy un cobarde.)_

_Jillian Fields se cayó de su escoba ayer cuando una Bludger la golpeo. Si no se puede recobrar para el juego del sábado, voy a tratar de entrar en el equipo. Creo que es estupido que no dejen que los de primer año estén en el equipo (excepto tu papa, que por cierto también olvidaste mencionar eso!) Si pudiera volar con el equipo aunque sea una vez, ellos se podrían dar cuenta lo bien que ustedes me enseñaron a volar en escoba._

_James me __pidió que les dijera que lo siente mucho el no haber mandado ninguna carta por que esta muy ocupado haciendo tareas. Pero es mentira! Lo que pasa es que no se separa de Samanta Corner. Se acuerdan de ella? Ella es mestiza y tiene el cabello como tu mama. Creo que a James le gusta._

_Rose y Fred les mandan saludos!_

_Con amor Albus._

Puse la carta en el escritorio, sonriendo por la información. Adoraba recibir las cartas de mis niños. Reafirmaba que Harry y yo estábamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo.

La única pieza de correo que quedaba era una que ya había abierto el día anterior. Levante el pedazo de pergamino para releerlo.

_Ginny,_

_He leído todos los capítulos que me has enviado. Tienes unos cuantos errores gramaticales igual y estructuraste mal una que otra idea, pero de ahí en mas, tu autobiografía es hermosa. Debo confesarte que termine con una caja de pañuelos al terminar el capitulo catorce. Es Hermoso, en verdad lo es._

_Ya sabes como lo vas a terminar? Esa fue la decisión más difícil cuando llegamos al final de la historia de Harry. Todos querían saber que paso con nuestro héroe. Para tu libro, sugiero que lo termines con algo personal ya que todo el libro es algo muy tuyo. Tal vez tu boda o el nacimiento de alguno de tus hijos…_

_Es un problema terminar con una historia así. Pero estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo. Mándame una lechuza si tienes alguna duda._

_Joanne Rowling_

Sosteniendo el manuscrito de mi auto biografía, pensando como podía concluirla. Empecé a hojear el primer capitulo en donde vi las marcas que Joanne hacia en donde había que corregir. Lo serré otra vez y lo hice a un lado, si seguía leyendo no podría para y no tendría tiempo de terminar el articulo.

Además, ya sabia cual seria la conclusión.

Después de ver una y otra ves el metraje de Quiditch, escribí el artículo. Bostece al entregar el sobre a la lechuza y enviarla hacia la redacción del Profeta.

Cuando entre a la recamara minutos después, trate de hacerlo lo mas silenciosamente posible. Harry en verdad necesitaba descansar, pero tan pronto me senté en la cama, sentí que su mano tomaba la mía y un susurro decía mi nombre. Me quite las pantuflas y me recosté a su lado.

"Ya terminaste la novela?"me pregunto.

"No," le conteste. Me di la vuelta para encararlo aunque no lo podía ver totalmente ya que la oscuridad estaba presente. "Y no Harry, no te puedo dar un adelanto." Desde que comencé con el proyecto me venia rogando que lo dejara leer un poco, pero no lo permiti. Tenia que esperar a que terminara con _En Palabras de Ginevra Molly Potter._

"Solo poquito…?"

"No." Interrumpí, terminando con la distancia que nos separaba y besándolo apasionadamente. Pronto se olvido de la suplica y se perdió en la dulce distracción. Después de unos minutos termine el beso, ya sin aliento y un poco nerviosa.

"Debes de sentirte mejor," susurro, refiriéndose a la mañana, ya que había vomitado en el baño. De hecho había vomitado durante toda la semana. Harry había estado muy preocupado por lo que fui a ver al sanador en la mañana.

"Yo," dije. "Yo fui a ver a Ernie a San Mungo."

"Te dijo lo que tienes?" pregunto tomándome de la mejilla.

Asentí.

Tome su mano y la apreté fuerte. Le sonreí y lentamente nuestros dedos entrelazados fueron bajando, primero por mi cuello, sobre mi busto y deteniéndose en mi abdomen. Delicadamente esparcí sus dedos en mi vientre.

"Quieres otro niño u otra niña?"

__

Estoy sentada nuevamente en el escritorio de Harry. Ya casi son las once de la mañana, llevo levantada cuatro horas. Pase casi toda la mañana estructurando este capitulo, asegurándome que todo tuviera sentido antes de mandárselo a Joanne Rowling.

Mientras escribía, Lily entro al estudio. Me pregunto si podía quedarse y que si estaba bien que ella quisiera una hermanita. Me maraville ante sus habilidades de espionaje, le confirme que era perfectamente aceptable. Mi mente empezó a divagar, pensando que Dora seria un nombra magnifico para una niña y Arthur uno fuerte si fuese niño.

Los ojos chocolate de Lily deambulaban alrededor del cuarto, su mirada recaía una y otra vez en los libros que estaban detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y tome uno de ellos. La pagina seguía marcada en donde lo había hecho. Le di el libro. Sonrío ansiosamente y rápido se sentó en el suelo para terminar de leerlo.

Me encontraran en ese libro como Ginevra Molly Weasley. Cuando era una niña pequeña, escuche todas esas historias acerca de Harry Potter, que el era un gran mago, como se convirtió en el salvador de nuestro mundo, y aunque era muy joven, sentí una fuerte atracción hacia el héroe. Cuando tenía 10 años, me enamore del chico de esas historias que contaban antes de dormir.

Ya no me llaman Weasley. Ahora soy Potter. De alguna manera, por alguna razón, el campeón de esas historias se convirtió en el campeón de mi corazón y el, también se enamoro de mi. Ya casi han pasado dos décadas desde que llevo su nombre, y cada momento, desde el día de nuestra boda, el día que nacieron nuestros niños, han sido especiales, extraordinarios junto con el hombre que siempre he amado.

Cada campeón necesita una historia. Cada héroe tiene una historia que contar. Pero por cada salvador, existe alguien atrás de el quien le brinda una razón de verdad para pelear, y ellos también, tienen una historia que contar. No se si alguien se interese en leer lo que tengo que decir, pero esta es mi historia, contada através de mis ojos, expresada con mis palabras y escrita con todo mi amor.

Al escribir esto ultimo, pienso en lo que esta por venir. Una vez fui una reconocida jugadora y capitán de Quidditch quien se caso con el mago más famoso del mundo. Cuando me embarace de James, deje esto de lado para abrazar una vida más llena y significativa. Amaba volar en una escoba, pero amo mas ser mama.

Mientras estoy sentada aquí escribiendo, viendo como mi hija descubre los secretos de su padre y un niño desarrollándose en mi interior, les reto a que encuentren a una persona que se encuentre mas feliz que yo en este momento.

**FIN.**

Las despedidas son difíciles, pero no crean que los voy a dejar en paz como les dije ya tengo otras historias en la mira.

Como ultimo comentario, el otro día recordando una telenovela que pasaron hace como 7 u 8 años que se llamaba EL JUEGO DE LA VIDA, me tope con una escena muy peculiar, la pueden buscar en esa pagina en donde se pueden ver videos bajo el nombre de, El Juego de la Vida: Primer beso de Lorena y Juan Carlos.


End file.
